La leonessa di Francia
by Agrifoglio
Summary: Una missione segreta, un'imboscata vicino al confine austriaco e il corso degli eventi cambia. Il senso di prostrazione dovuto al fallimento, il dubbio atroce di avere sbagliato tutto, un allontanamento che sembra, ormai, inesorabile, ma è proprio quando si tocca il fondo che nasce, prepotente, il desiderio di risorgere.
1. Il Conte straniero

**Prima parte**

**Il Conte straniero**

– Conte di Falkenstein, cavalcate vicino a me e tenete la testa bassa! – urlò Oscar al gentiluomo che la affiancava nella corsa a perdifiato di quella tiepida mattina di maggio.

Lo scalpitio degli zoccoli dei cavalli lanciati al galoppo rimbombava concitato nei sentieri che il gruppo di soldati stava divorando lega dopo lega, al punto che, per impartire qualsiasi ordine o istruzione, occorreva urlare ai limiti delle umane capacità. Lo sforzo era massimo sia per le cavalcature sia per chi le montava, ma occorreva lasciarsi alle spalle gli inseguitori e distanziarli il più possibile. Ogni tanto, dal gruppo degli assalitori, partivano degli spari, fino a quel momento, per fortuna, mai andati a segno, a causa della distanza, dell'equilibrio precario offerto da un cavallo al galoppo e – pensò Oscar, non senza sollievo – della scarsa abilità dei tiratori, ma l'allerta era massima e bisognava accelerare e flettere il busto sul collo del cavallo, per esporsi il meno possibile.

– Alain, a che punto sono gli inseguitori?

– Per ora, stanno mangiando la nostra polvere, Comandante, ma non bisogna assolutamente far guadagnare loro terreno.

– André, quanto dista il Reno da qua?

– Percorse due leghe, raggiungeremo la sponda sinistra del Reno, ad est di Strasburgo, Comandante – rispose André, sulla base della consultazione che, prima di partire, aveva fatto delle carte geografiche e dei ricordi del ben più tranquillo viaggio, effettuato diciotto anni prima, per scortare un'altra persona di provenienza austriaca.

– Bene – gridò Oscar, i cui capelli biondi fremevano al vento e si diramavano nel cielo come fili d'oro ricamanti una scena guerriera sul serico blu di un arazzo – Sparpagliamoci per confondere gli assalitori! Il Conte di Falkenstein verrà avanti con me, con Luc Monet e con Charles Aubry; André Grandier, Alain de Soisson e Paul Lorraine andranno a destra; Louis Cléry, Jean Dubois e George Chigny a sinistra. I sicari inseguiranno il gruppo dove saremo il Conte ed io. Quando saranno passati avanti, quelli di voi che erano andati a destra e a sinistra torneranno indietro e piomberanno alle loro spalle. Così, li accerchieremo!

Mentre parlava, una luce indomita, fiera e nervosa le saettava nelle iridi cerulee quasi fosse stata la figlia di Marte. L'autorità che emanava da quella figura, il tono imperioso e il portamento altero rendevano impossibile agli ascoltatori pensare a un esito diverso dalla vittoria. I piani del Comandante erano così chiari e precisi che dovevano per forza andare a buon fine. Sicuri e motivati, gli uomini si sparpagliarono al galoppo, secondo le istruzioni di Oscar.

Gli assalitori, come previsto, inseguirono il gruppo dove si trovavano Oscar e il Conte, tralasciando completamente coloro che si erano allontanati, così che, quando se li ritrovarono alle spalle, era ormai troppo tardi, essendo già stati accerchiati. A quel punto, Oscar, dopo avere ordinato al Conte di proseguire da solo la cavalcata al massimo della velocità, fece dietro front e si scaraventò fulminea, con la spada sguainata, sugli avversari, uccidendone uno e disarcionandone un altro. Un terzo uomo le si avventò alle spalle, ma un soldato la chiamò ed ella si voltò di scatto e sferrò un _coupé _contro l'avversario che lo parò a stento, barcollando, ma ritrovando subito l'equilibrio e assestando, di rimando, un potente, ma rozzo montante in direzione del fianco destro di Oscar che, con un agile molinello, fece roteare in aria la spada dell'uomo, recuperandola, subito dopo, al volo, infilando la lama nell'elsa. Lo sgherro, con gesto rapido quanto proditorio, estrasse un pugnale dalla giubba e si apprestò a lanciarlo contro Oscar che, però, fu più veloce e, afferrata la pistola dalla fondina, gli sparò in pieno petto, così da farlo stramazzare, morto, al suolo. Intanto, la battaglia infuriava fra urla, imprecazioni, spari e clangori di lame.

Gli assalitori erano più del doppio delle Guardie, ma compensavano la superiorità numerica con un pessimo addestramento, tanto che Oscar pensò che fossero dei sicari raccolti dalla strada e reclutati alla bell'e meglio da qualche malintenzionato e oscuro mandante.

Dopo circa un quarto d'ora di lotta, i soldati contarono, a terra, sedici sicari morti. Paul Lorraine e Louis Cléry, i più inesperti soldati della Guardia lì presenti, avevano riportato delle superficiali ferite, rispettivamente, a un braccio e a una gamba e Oscar ordinò loro di recarsi alla locanda del più vicino villaggio e di mandare gli avventori a cercare un cerusico.

Subito dopo, si rivolse agli uomini illesi:

– Ho chiesto al Conte di Falkenstein di precederci sull'isola del Reno davanti a Strasburgo, nel padiglione di legno che fu costruito nel 1770 per la _remise_ della Delfina. Raggiungiamolo subito e aiutiamolo a varcare il confine alla volta di Shüttern. A quel punto, il nostro compito sarà finito. State bene all'erta, perché ho contato quattro aggressori illesi che si sono dati alla fuga.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar era pensierosa mentre il barcaiolo traghettava soldati e cavalli sull'isola.

– Avete detto di non avere traghettato altri uomini prima di noi?

– No, Signore.

– Ricordatevi di non traghettare nessun uomo che corrisponda alla descrizione che vi abbiamo appena fatto. Se vedete quegli uomini, fuggite all'istante, perché sono molto pericolosi.

– Sì, Signore.

– Comandante – si intromise Alain – Nulla esclude che raggiungano l'isola a nuoto. Bastano poche bracciate e li ho visti ben determinati.

– Lo so.

Era passato circa un mese da quando Oscar aveva assunto il comando della Guardia Metropolitana parigina e, da allora, ne erano successe di tutti i colori: gli uomini avevano accolto lei con odio e André con sospetto e, un malaugurato giorno, lo avevano spedito in infermeria, dopo averlo pestato a sangue. Era stata costretta a vigilare su entrambi, portandoselo dietro in ogni missione, per evitare, nei limiti del possibile, di lasciarlo solo con gli altri e tutto ciò malgrado, da quella maledetta notte, il disagio, fra loro, fosse diventato più che palpabile e incrociarne lo sguardo fosse fonte di incessante disagio. A ciò, si erano aggiunti ulteriori problemi: la bizzarra ed estemporanea proposta di matrimonio di Girodel, da lei rifiutata con una prontezza pari soltanto alla maleducazione usatagli e la stranezza del comportamento di André che le appariva, a tratti, impacciato e goffo. Da circa una settimana, dopo che aveva evitato la fucilazione al timido e imbranato Lasalle, l'atteggiamento dei soldati verso di lei era mutato ed ecco che, direttamente dalla Regina, era arrivato l'ordine di scortare il Conte di Falkenstein al confine austriaco. A nulla erano valse le proteste di Oscar, incentrate, principalmente, sull'argomentazione che quello era un compito da Guardie Reali e non Metropolitane. Maria Antonietta era stata irremovibile, perché si fidava soltanto di lei e soltanto a lei avrebbe affidato quella missione. Muta e imperscrutabile, Oscar aveva obbedito.

Sull'altro lato della zattera, Alain bersagliava André di domande.

– Sentì, André, perché tocca proprio a noi accompagnare alla frontiera quel damerino austriaco?

– Perché ce lo ha ordinato la Regina in persona.

– E perché il Comandante gli si rivolge con tanta deferenza? In fin dei conti, è un Conte e, quindi, un parigrado di lei.

– Perché nelle missioni diplomatiche è in uso così – glissò André.

– E' che cos'è questa Roccia del Falco alla quale deve fare ritorno?

– Non è altro che la traduzione francese della parola "Falkenstein", il maniero di cui egli è il Signore.

– Sarà, ma a me sembra che si parli in codice – sibilò Alain, iniziando a fischiettare e a sgranchirsi gambe e braccia.

§§§§§§§§

– A quest'ora, gli uomini da Voi assoldati potrebbero già avere ucciso l'_autrichien_, Duca d'Orléans.

– Auguriamocelo, Duca di Germain.

– E se la fortuna proprio ci sorridesse, faranno fuori anche l'ermafrodito intrigante e insolente.

– Magari! In ogni caso, se anche sopravvivesse, con un tale fallimento sulle spalle, sarebbe screditata a vita e, con lei, tutto il _clan_ de Jarjayes.

– Ciò sgombrerebbe la strada alla realizzazione dei Vostri piani.

– Sì, senza contare che, se ci andasse proprio bene, la morte del cane austriaco potrebbe scatenare una guerra fra Francia e Austria. A quel punto, Luigi, già sfiancato dalla guerra oltre oceano, potrebbe abdicare, andare in esilio e portarsi dietro anche i Conti di Provenza e di Artois e, a quel punto, il trono sarebbe mio.

– RicordateVi della Vostra promessa: la Contea di Lille in cambio del mio aiuto. Ci tengo particolarmente, perché è una Contea prestigiosa e ricca e confina proprio con le mie terre. Il Conte di Lille è morto già da cinque anni senza discendenza.

– Duca di Germain, è mio precipuo interesse farVi avere quella Contea. Essendo Voi un mio alleato, ho tutta la convenienza a renderVi più potente. Io non posso reclamarla per me, perché Luigi non vorrebbe mai che accrescessi la mia ricchezza e il mio prestigio.

– Restano i de Jarjayes e i Polignac.

– L'amicizia dell'austriaca per la Polignac, di recente, si è alquanto raffreddata e, se il mio piano andasse a segno, i de Jarjayes cadrebbero in disgrazia.

– Così, io avrò Lille e Voi farete un passo significativo verso il trono.

– Iniziate a prendere accordi col Vostro orafo di fiducia per adattare la corona di Conte di Lille al Vostro capo.

§§§§§§§§

Il padiglione di legno, costruito diciotto anni prima per la _remise_ di Maria Antonietta alla nuova patria, era, ormai, fatiscente. Anni di abbandono ne avevano fatto una baracca fradicia, lurida e diroccata. Il tetto era, in più punti, crollato e molti spifferi entravano dalle assi sconnesse, annerite dalla muffa che impregnava, col suo odore acre, gli ambienti. Si vedevano ragnatele un po' ovunque e, sui pavimenti, vi erano escrementi di topo. Dalle travi del soffitto, spuntavano dei rametti, segno che qualche uccello vi aveva nidificato e non era escluso che anche volpi, lepri e altre bestie selvatiche avessero eletto quel rudere a loro dimora.

– Ahhhhhh! – gridò George Chigny, la cui gamba destra era sprofondata fino all'altezza del polpaccio, dopo che una trave fradicia era collassata sotto il peso di lui. Era già il quarto incidente di quel genere che capitava in pochi minuti.

– Sembra la casa degli spiriti – sospirò Jean Dubois.

– Buhhh! – fece Luc Monet dietro al compagno, accompagnando il verso al battito improvviso dei palmi delle mani. L'altro sussultò, nell'ilarità generale.

– Piantatela! – sibilò Oscar – Vi ricordo che siamo braccati e che dobbiamo fare meno rumore possibile e già ne stiamo facendo troppo, a causa di questo impiantito marcio e cigolante!

– Era solo per smorzare la tensione – si schermì Luc Monet.

Mentre l'attenzione di tutti era concentrata sulla goliardata di Luc Monet, André – che era rimasto un po' discosto dal gruppo – iniziò a barcollare e si portò, d'istinto, le mani agli occhi.

Alain, accortosi dei problemi dell'amico, gli chiese sottovoce:

– Tutto bene, André?

– La vista mi si è appannata di nuovo – bisbigliò l'altro, ben attento a non farsi udire da alcuno, soprattutto da Oscar.

– Stammi vicino e io ti guarderò le spalle.

– Grazie, Alain, sei un amico!

D'un tratto, udirono dei passi muoversi verso di loro. Istintivamente, misero tutti mano alle armi, prima di accorgersi che il nuovo arrivato era il Conte di Falkenstein.

– Vi ho uditi entrare e ho riconosciuto le vostre voci – disse il nobile straniero – Mi sono rifugiato qui circa un'ora fa, come mi avevate ingiunto Voi, Generale.

Oscar annuì con un cenno del capo.

– Sono lieta di vederVi illeso, Conte di Falkenstein. Rimanete nel Vostro nascondiglio ancora per un po'. Nel frattempo, io e i miei uomini perlustreremo la zona, ricca di boschi e di caverne e, quando ci saremo sincerati che la via per la riva orientale dell'isola è sgombra e sicura, Vi scorteremo fin là, così che potrete raggiungere la sponda destra del Reno e Shüttern senza pericolo alcuno.

Mentre il Conte era in procinto di riguadagnare il suo nascondiglio e Oscar e i soldati stavano per uscire da quella stamberga diruta, si udirono cigolare le travi del pavimento.

– Non siamo noi, Comandante! – esclamò Alain.

– Massima allerta – fece eco Oscar – Conte di Falkenstein, non allontanateVi da me.

Pochi istanti dopo, il locale si riempì di fumo e alle narici di tutti arrivò un inconfondibile odore di bruciato.

– Hanno dato fuoco al padiglione – gridò Oscar – Presto, usciamo!

– Lo hanno fatto a posta per stanarci – osservò Alain.

– Già, ma noi non possiamo fare altro che uscire, a meno di voler fare la fine di Giovanna d'Arco e di Giordano Bruno – rimbeccò Oscar.

– Di chi? – chiese Alain ad André.

– Gente che, in epoca passata, fu arsa viva con l'accusa di eresia – spiegò, in fretta e furia, André.

– Che tempi! – esclamò Alain.

– Perché questi, invece…. – mugugnò André.

– Smettetela di gingillarvi! – ingiunse Oscar.

Giunti all'aperto, tentarono, con circospezione, di guadagnare la riva orientale dell'isola mentre il padiglione ligneo era avvolto da fiamme alte e crepitanti e gli animali che vi dimoravano uscivano a frotte. Ogni albero, ogni cespuglio poteva celare un'insidia. Percorso un breve tratto, dal rumore secco di qualche ramoscello di legno calpestato e spezzato e da alcuni movimenti intravisti fra le fronde, si accorsero di essere sotto tiro.

– Conte di Falkenstein, non allontanateVi da me per alcuna ragione! André Grandier e Alain de Soisson, guardateci le spalle a nord; Jean Dubois e George Chigny, sorvegliate in direzione sud – ovest; Luc Monet e Charles Aubry, fate la guardia a sud – est.

Uno dei quattro sicari sopravvissuti, intanto, dal nascondiglio ove si erano rintanati, disse agli altri:

– Guardate quell'uomo alto, coi capelli scuri. Si muove male, con gesti incerti e sembra essere mezzo orbo, se non del tutto!

– Quel grosso bestione con il fazzoletto rosso al collo?

– Ma no, imbecille, quello accanto!

– Ma come, un soldato mezzo orbo? Non è possibile, ti sarai sbagliato!

– E' possibilissimo, invece e tu non contraddirmi!

– Sì, capo – gemette l'altro, con tono contrito.

– E' il punto debole della squadriglia, apriamoci un varco in quella direzione e attacchiamo!

Neanche aveva finito di parlare che due sicari si avventarono, nella direzione di André, contro Oscar e il Conte di Falkenstein.

– André, fai attenzione, copri le spalle al Conte e al Comandante! – urlò Alain che si era accorto del pericolo.

André – che vedeva solo ombre ed era confuso – si volse nella direzione dell'amico anziché in quella dei due sicari. Alain, presa in mano la situazione, con quattro balzi, fu addosso a quello dei lestofanti che era intenzionato a colpire Oscar e lo stese. Oscar, voltatasi di scatto, sguainò la spada e parò il colpo sferrato dall'altro sicario contro il Conte di Falkenstein. Per alcuni minuti, le spade dei due si incrociarono, in un crescendo di fendenti e di clangori, ma, alla fine, Oscar assestò il colpo decisivo e uccise l'avversario. Alain, nel frattempo, aveva freddato l'uomo da lui atterrato che, subito dopo essere stramazzato al suolo, aveva estratto dallo stivale uno stiletto col quale intendeva trafiggerlo. Altri due malviventi furono uccisi dai restanti soldati e il nemico fu, così, definitivamente sbaragliato. André, in tutto ciò, era rimasto ai margini del campo di battaglia, con la testa fra le mani.

Terminata la scaramuccia, Oscar, dopo avere guardato André piena di sconcerto, ordinò la perquisizione dei cadaveri. Perquisito, ella stessa, il corpo del capo banda, trovò un pugnale nel panciotto di lui, con impresso nell'elsa un marchio inconfondibile: lo stemma del Duca d'Orléans.

§§§§§§§§

Ripresasi dalla stanchezza e dalla brutta scoperta, Oscar scortò il Conte di Falkenstein sulla riva orientale dell'isola, prospiciente la sponda destra del Reno.

Giunti in prossimità della riva, il drappello scorse, in lontananza, dei soldati con l'uniforme austriaca.

– Bene, il nostro compito termina qua – disse Oscar – I militari austriaci Vi scorteranno a Shüttern. Che Dio sia con Voi, Conte di Falkenstein.

– Vi ringrazio del Vostro prezioso aiuto, Generale! Senza di Voi, non ce l'avrei fatta.

Oscar si avvicinò ai militari austriaci e conferì con loro per alcuni minuti.

I due gruppi di militari si salutarono reciprocamente, mettendosi sull'attenti e, subito dopo, quelli austriaci fecero salire il Conte di Falkenstein su una barca che li avrebbe traghettati sulla riva destra del Reno.

– Bene – disse Oscar, rivolta ai suoi uomini – La missione è riuscita. Non ci resta che tornare a Parigi.

Dopo pochi attimi di silenzio, aggiunse:

– André Grandier, appena saremo tornati in Caserma, ti farai immediatamente visitare gli occhi dall'Ufficiale Medico Militare. E' un ordine.

– Sì, Comandante – disse André, vergognoso e dispiaciuto. Sapeva che i giorni da militare, per lui, sarebbero presto terminati, ma, in fondo al cuore, al momento, c'era spazio soltanto per l'afflizione di avere messo a repentaglio la vita di Oscar e di essere diventato, per lei, non soltanto un peso, ma, ancora peggio, un pericolo.

§§§§§§§§

– Dannazione, il nostro piano è fallito! – urlò il Duca di Germain.

– Contenete la frustrazione, Duca di Germain – lo rimbeccò il Duca d'Orléans – Sapete che non mi piacciono le lamentele da donnicciola. Dopo una sconfitta, bisogna subito pensare alla mossa successiva e non piangersi addosso.

– Sì, ma quella maledetta ce l'ha fatta di nuovo e la realizzazione dei nostri progetti si allontana!

– Nessuno ha mai detto che sarebbe stato semplice, ma non disperate: ho già pronta la mossa successiva. Abbiate fede, Voi avrete la Contea di Lille e, quando i tempi saranno maturi, io ascenderò al trono.

§§§§§§§§

– Vi ringrazio, Madamigella Oscar, per avere salvato la vita di mio fratello. Siete stata molto abile e coraggiosa e non avrei potuto rivolgermi a persona migliore di Voi.

– L'Imperatore Giuseppe II è arrivato sano e salvo al confine austriaco e tutti gli attentatori sono stati uccisi in combattimento. Purtroppo, non è stato possibile catturarne vivo alcuno altrimenti, dagli interrogatori, avremmo appreso qualcosa, ma, indosso al cadavere di quello che pareva essere il capo, abbiamo ritrovato questo pugnale, con impresso…. lo stemma del Duca d'Orléans – disse Oscar, porgendo il pugnale alla Regina.

– Capisco – fece eco Maria Antonietta – I nostri servizi segreti avevano carpito alcune informazioni su un possibile attentato a mio fratello sulla via del ritorno in Austria. Tramite loro, abbiamo avvisato i servizi segreti austriaci e un drappello di soldati del Sacro Romano Impero è andato ad aspettare l'Imperatore al confine con l'Austria. Serviva, però, una scorta valorosa – ma che, data la particolare situazione, non desse nell'occhio – che lo accompagnasse fino al confine francese e Voi mi siete sembrata la persona più indicata.

– Vi ringrazio della fiducia che riponete in me, Maestà.

– Mio fratello ama viaggiare in incognito e, quando lo fa, è solito utilizzare un suo titolo minore, quello di Conte di Falkenstein. 'Sta volta, poi, non viaggiava per suo diletto, ma, per motivi che, almeno per adesso, non posso renderVi noti. Data la segretezza della missione, non potrò ricompensarVi, perché non saprei come giustificare una promozione o una medaglia, ma sappiate che, alla prossima occasione, Voi sarete ricompensata adeguatamente, per questa impresa e per la successiva. Ve lo giuro solennemente, Madamigella Oscar, non dimenticherò tutti i Vostri servigi e, al momento opportuno, saprò ripagare la Vostra devozione.

– Vi ringrazio di tutto cuore, Maestà e non temete: l'identità dell'Imperatore Giuseppe II è rimasta ben celata sotto le spoglie del Conte di Falkenstein e nessuno, a parte me e André Grandier – che già l'avevamo conosciuto a Versailles – è venuto a conoscenza di questo segreto.

– Non dubito della Vostra discrezione, Madamigella Oscar. A proposito, come sta Monsieur Grandier?

– Temo, purtroppo, che abbia gravi problemi alla vista che aveva tenuto ben celati alla sua stessa ava.

– Mi dispiace, Madamigella Oscar. Se posso fare qualcosa, ditemelo e io Vi aiuterò.

– Vi ringrazio, Maestà, siete sempre molto generosa con me.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar, seduta alla scrivania del suo ufficio presso la Caserma della Guardia Metropolitana parigina, aveva appena finito di studiare alcune carte utili per la prossima missione e si stava appressando a firmare dei dispacci.

Nella mente di lei, si agitava un turbinio di pensieri. I sospetti da cui era stata colta avevano, purtroppo, trovato la peggiore delle conferme nel referto dell'Ufficiale Medico che si trovava davanti a lei, sulla scrivania. La vista di André era seriamente compromessa anche all'occhio destro e, presto, sarebbe diventato cieco. Le si affacciarono alla mente i ricordi di quella spaventosa notte in cui il cavaliere nero lo aveva ferito e di quell'altra in cui egli aveva bruciato definitivamente ogni sua possibilità di guarigione. Tutto per stare dietro ai piani di lei, tutto per salvarla. Le ritornò alla mente, senza che potesse ricacciarlo indietro, il crudele ricordo di quell'altra notte, in cui André l'aveva baciata di prepotenza e le aveva dichiarato il suo amore, in modo tanto selvaggio quanto sbagliato e inopportuno, nei tempi e nei modi. Ciò che era successo aveva guastato i loro rapporti, raffreddato la loro amicizia e riempito di disagio i loro discorsi, oramai ridotti al minimo e costretti nella più totale formalità. Persino i silenzi, fra loro, pesavano come macigni e gli sguardi erano carichi di tensione e di sottintesi molto più eloquenti di qualsiasi parola.

Sentì bussare alla porta. Era lui, era arrivato. In fin dei conti, era stata proprio lei a convocarlo.

– Avanti.

La porta si aprì, André entrò, si portò davanti alla scrivania di lei e, messosi sull'attenti, disse:

– A rapporto, Comandante.

L'occhio di lui – che, quel giorno, vedeva senza ombre – era ricoperto da un velo di dignitosa e muta tristezza mentre indugiava sul volto di lei, diafano e immobile. Gli occhi di lei, chiari come il ghiaccio e silenti come la notte, lo guardavano senza far trapelare tentennamenti o emozioni.

Quanto sconsiderato e irreparabile era stato il gesto da lui compiuto? Lo avrebbe pagato per sempre, all'infinito, perché lui, per primo, non si sarebbe mai perdonato. Adesso, poi, oltre che scomodo, era diventato anche inutile e, anzi, pericoloso, perché ogni missione, con lui, sarebbe stata a rischio. La forza di una catena è pari a quella dell'anello più debole e l'anello da lui rappresentato aveva la consistenza di una _mousse_. Oscar, adesso, lo avrebbe allontanato definitivamente e ineccepibilmente, con sollievo per se stessa, ma causando una tremenda lacerazione all'anima di lui.

– André, la diagnosi del medico è inequivoca. Le tue condizioni di salute non ti consentono di proseguire la vita militare. Ho appena firmato il tuo ordine di congedo e, fra qualche giorno, esso diventerà effettivo.

Chiuse gli occhi e reclinò leggermente il viso verso il basso.

– Riguardati e torna a casa dove tua nonna si prenderà cura di te.


	2. Provocatori

**Provocatori**

André era seduto al tavolo della taverna vicina alla caserma e, pur essendo le dieci di mattina, aveva già tracannato il suo quarto boccale di birra.

Indossava la sua divisa blu cobalto, in una delle ultime occasioni in cui avrebbe potuto farlo. Aveva intrapreso la carriera militare al solo fine di seguire Oscar, aveva indossato quella divisa senza un particolare entusiasmo e, adesso, disperava all'idea di togliersela.

Nell'animo del giovane, albergavano un deserto di solitudine e un universo di desolazione. A trentatré anni, si sentiva già finito, un relitto, un rudere, peggio di quel padiglione fatiscente dove, pochi giorni prima, avevano rischiato di trovare la morte.

Aveva combattuto contro tutto e contro tutti, contro ogni evidenza, conto ogni regola di buon senso, contro ogni appello alla ragionevolezza, con l'unico risultato di essersi alienato per sempre l'affetto e la stima della persona più importante della sua vita e di avere fallito nella missione di proteggerla. L'abnegazione, l'autocontrollo, la dedizione assoluta e, a tratti, maniacale di cui, per tanti anni, l'aveva circondata si erano, a un certo punto, trasformati in collera cieca e quanto di più represso albergava in lui si era risvegliato ed era esondato in furia.

Il sacrificio cui si era, in precedenza, sottoposto non era bastato a compensare, anche solo in parte, la grave colpa di cui si era macchiato e si era, anzi, tramutato nella fonte unica dell'allontanamento che stava subendo. Sarebbe stato messo da parte. Sarebbe stato giustamente messo da parte, perché era divenuto inutile, intralciante e pericoloso.

Prima o poi, gli occhi gli si sarebbero spenti definitivamente e nulla avrebbe più visto: il sole, la luna, le stelle, gli alberi, il mare, i fiori, i fili d'erba, la figura severa del Generale, le smorfie burbere e un po' buffe di sua nonna e il volto soave e leggiadro di Oscar.

Aveva combattuto contro tutto e contro tutti, contro ogni evidenza, conto ogni regola di buon senso, contro ogni appello alla ragionevolezza e, adesso, stava subendo le conseguenze di tanta ostinazione, perché di ostinazione si era trattato.

Perché, quando la tenacia si indirizza a una causa persa, diventa testardaggine, diventa ostinazione e non va bene.

Perché l'amore non voluto e continuamente riproposto diventa molesto.

Perché era soltanto un servo e nulla aveva da offrire alla sua padrona e, se lei, per seguirlo, si fosse dovuta privare di tutto, sarebbe stato lui il primo a rammaricarsene e non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

Era stato cieco per tutta la vita, perché si era rifiutato di vedere l'ovvio e, adesso, per una spietata e inesorabile legge del contrappasso, sarebbe diventato cieco sul serio.

Aveva combattuto contro tutto e contro tutti, contro ogni evidenza, conto ogni regola di buon senso, contro ogni appello alla ragionevolezza e, adesso, aveva perso.

– _Oh, Oscar!_ – pensò il giovane affranto, trattenendo, a stento, le lacrime alla base degli occhi e avvertendo, sempre più opprimente, un magone in gola, per sciogliere il quale fece cenno all'oste di portargli il quinto boccale di birra.

Nel mentre, un uomo che lo stava fissando da tempo gli si avvicinò e, con aria insolente e provocatoria, gli disse:

– Ehi, amico, soltanto i froci e i muratori bevono da soli di prima mattina e tu non mi sembri un muratore.

André guardò quel villanzone distrattamente e, poi, reclinò il capo verso il lurido tavolino davanti al quale era seduto, cancellando, per sempre, dalla mente il suo interlocutore e relegandolo nel limbo delle inezie di cui dimenticarsi in un battito di ciglia.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar guardava la piazza della caserma dalla finestra del suo ufficio e ripensava a ciò che era successo il giorno prima. Ripensava alla composta e dignitosa desolazione di André, agli occhi buoni di lui velati di tristezza e alla mite rassegnazione con cui aveva appreso la notizia del suo prossimo congedo. In conformità al suo stile consueto, André aveva udito, aveva compreso, ma non aveva reagito. Non si era scomposto, non aveva chiesto indulgenza, non aveva cercato in alcun modo di esporre le sue ragioni o di farle cambiare idea. Aveva accusato il colpo con dolorosa fermezza e non aveva protestato, proprio come, anni prima, aveva udito la sentenza di condanna a morte pronunciata dal Re contro di lui. Persino in quel frangente, non si era agitato, non aveva recriminato, non aveva cercato di discolparsi, non aveva mendicato un'improbabile salvezza.

Ripensava al suo amico d'infanzia, al compagno di tante avventure, alla sua inseparabile ombra, al suo confidente, alla voce della sua coscienza, al forziere di tutti i suoi segreti. André, però, rispetto a lei, aveva custodito un segreto in più e pure bello grosso….

Le sembrava di averlo tradito, di averlo accoltellato anche se si era limitata a seguire la procedura e non aveva certo fabbricato prove false contro di lui.

Ma chi voleva prendere in giro? Da quando lo aveva visto in fila con gli altri soldati, non aveva fatto altro che pensare che sarebbe stato molto meglio se egli se ne fosse andato, se l'avesse lasciata in pace, dando requie al malessere che la attanagliava e sollevando entrambi dall'imbarazzo della reciproca frequentazione.

Finalmente, era stata accontentata. Era riuscita ad allontanare l'ultima persona che ancora ambiva a starle accanto e, presto, avrebbe realizzato il suo disegno di restare completamente sola.

– _Oscar, basta, non è l'ora di indugiare in questi pensieri. Hai tante cose da fare_.

§§§§§§§§

Gérard Lasalle era inchiodato sulla soglia della taverna vicina alla caserma, incerto se entrare o tornare indietro. Le taverne non gli piacevano, la birra non gli piaceva, il vino non gli piaceva, ma era stanco di essere considerato il più infantile di tutti i soldati, il più impacciato, il più maldestro, il più goffo, quello che si faceva scoprire se commerciava in fucili, quello dedito a passatempi poco virili. Era stanco di essere escluso e di autoescludersi. Sarebbe entrato in quella maledetta taverna e avrebbe ordinato un boccale di birra e anche un secondo, se necessario e, così, sarebbe stato pronto a uscire coi suoi commilitoni.

Deciso a non rimangiarsi la sua fermezza, varcò la soglia e si guardò intorno, con aria incerta, nella speranza di trovare qualcuno dei soldati. Non ne vide alcuno e pensò che il suo sarebbe stato un sacrificio inutile, se nessuno lo avesse visto là dentro. Fece per andarsene, ma, poi, decise di non cedere, di mantenere fermo il suo proponimento e di tracannare quel maledettissimo boccale di birra.

– Ehi, amico, soltanto i froci e i muratori entrano in taverna prima di mezzogiorno e con la bocca ancora sporca del latte materno e tu non mi sembri un muratore.

Lasalle guardò in faccia l'uomo, lo stesso che aveva provocato André un'ora prima, arrossì fino alla radice dei capelli e corse fuori in lacrime.

§§§§§§§§

Maria Antonietta camminava triste nei giardini di Versailles.

Se, un tempo, quei viali alberati e ricoperti di ghiaia, quelle fontane zampillanti, quei complessi scultorei di marmo, quei cespugli sapientemente modellati dalle abili mani di tanti giardinieri, quelle variopinte e fragranti macchie di vegetazione erano stati sufficienti a renderne gaio e spensierato l'animo, adesso, invece, nessun balsamo leniva le ferite che la tormentavano. Il Delfino stava sempre peggio, la piccola Sofia era volata in cielo l'anno prima, il Conte di Fersen era assente, la Contessa di Polignac non le era più cara come prima e Madamigella Oscar aveva cambiato incarico, allontanandosi da lei.

Una tiepida e gradevole brezza primaverile scompigliò i boccoli dorati della Regina e le portò alle narici l'odore dei fiori appena sbocciati, ma ella non fece caso al miracolo della natura che si stava risvegliando.

Ripensò con tristezza a quanto si erano detti, in sua presenza, suo marito e suo fratello e scosse il capo. No, non sarebbe stato possibile accettare.

§§§§§§§§

Henri Beauregard era uno dei più compiti soldati della Guardia Metropolitana e militava per pagarsi gli studi di medicina. Quella mattina, come spesso gli accadeva, approfittando di alcune ore di libera uscita, si era recato nella taverna vicina alla caserma per studiare. Aveva ordinato un caffè ed era intento a leggere un libro di anatomia. Era perfettamente in grado di estraniarsi dai rumori degli avventori della taverna mentre, se si fosse recato in uno degli ambienti comuni della caserma, i compagni avrebbero sicuramente attaccato bottone, impedendogli di studiare e zittirli non sarebbe stato certo il modo migliore per conservare rapporti sereni con persone che già lo consideravano diverso e strano.

Le nozioni lette si imprimevano, poco a poco, nella mente del giovane che, lentamente, ma progressivamente, ampliava il proprio bagaglio di conoscenze, con la costanza speranzosa di chi si costruisce un avvenire.

– Ehi, amico, soltanto i froci e i muratori vanno in taverna per leggere e tu non mi sembri un muratore.

– Signore, mi vergogno per voi. La vostra malacreanza è pari soltanto al cattivo uso che fate della lingua francese.

Detto questo, rimmerse il capo nel libro e non dedicò allo sgradito interlocutore altri preziosi istanti della sua libera uscita, domandosi soltanto quali strane conoscenze – dedite ai mestieri pesanti sebbene letterate – avesse quel tizio.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar era pensierosa e accigliata. Alcune persone, con indosso delle uniformi della Guardia Metropolitana, erano state accusate di borseggio, di atti di vandalismo, di interruzione di funzione religiosa e di vilipendio ai danni di sacerdoti e di religiosi.

Nessuno dei responsabili era stato catturato, essendo stati tutti molto abili nel dileguarsi prima che la situazione volgesse al peggio, ma le descrizioni raccolte, seppur scarne, non sembravano corrispondere a quelle degli uomini da lei comandati.

Pareva che il nome di Oscar François de Jarjayes fosse stato pronunciato in più occasioni, nel senso che, durante un borseggio, uno dei presunti soldati aveva detto alla vittima: "_Con i saluti del mio Comandante, Oscar François de Jarjayes_" mentre un altro "soldato", nel disturbare una funzione religiosa, dopo avere offeso il Papa e inneggiato a Martin Lutero, prima di dileguarsi, aveva urlato, in modo che tutti lo udissero: "_Se non vi sta bene quanto avete udito, presentate le vostre rimostranze al mio Comandante, Oscar François de Jarjayes_". Oltre a questi, le era stata riferita una decina di altri aneddoti di diverso contenuto, ma tutti accomunati dalla stessa conclusione: ogni atto criminoso doveva ricondursi al Comandante di quegli uomini, Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Con la risolutezza e la presenza di spirito che mai l'abbandonavano, Oscar decise che avrebbe fatto un serio discorso ai suoi uomini, sull'importanza di custodire responsabilmente le divise, le armi e gli equipaggiamenti militari e sulla delittuosità del farne illecito commercio, dato che la miseria e il bisogno di denaro non erano una circostanza atta a escludere il reato. D'ora in poi, ogni tolleranza sul punto sarebbe scemata.

§§§§§§§§

Alain era seduto a uno dei tavoli della taverna vicina alla caserma insieme a una decina di suoi commilitoni. Era notte e gli uomini ingurgitavano diverse pinte di birra e cantavano allegramente.

Alcuni brutti ceffi stavano osservando la scena.

– Ehi, Robert, non hai ancora cavato un ragno dal buco.

– Ho provato tutta la giornata, ma senza successo.

– Per forza, hai preso di mira un damerino, un lattante e un topo di biblioteca, cosa t'aspettavi? Devi provare con uno dall'aspetto più rissoso, come quel bestione col _foulard_ rosso al collo.

– Quel pezzo di marcantonio dall'aria spavalda? Quello mi spacca la faccia! Proverò con il tizio accanto, dall'aria più mite.

– Se ce ne torniamo a mani vuote, il Duca d'Orléans farà ben altro che spaccarti la faccia. Vai!

– E sia….

Robert si accostò, con poca convinzione e con molto timore, all'allegra brigata, batté una mano sulla spalla di Alain e gli disse:

– Ehi, amico, soltanto i froci e i muratori vanno in giro con un _foulard_ rosso al collo e tu non mi sembri un….

Il malcapitato non aveva ancora finito di parlare che Alain si alzò di scatto e gli assestò un sonoro pugno sul naso.

Gli altri Soldati della Guardia si alzarono come un sol uomo e iniziarono a lanciare improperi e minacce all'indirizzo dello sfortunato Robert che si reggeva il naso sanguinante. Subito, i compari del ferito si fecero avanti, con l'evidente intenzione di menar le mani. Ne seguì una rissa che, ben presto, mise sottosopra l'intera taverna. Furono coinvolti anche degli avventori inizialmente estranei alla vicenda e gli sgherri del Duca si prodigarono alacremente nel distruggere gli arredi, con somma disperazione dell'oste. Mentre pestavano ed erano pestati, i compagni di Robert non fecero che gridare: "_Ecco la bella disciplina degli uomini comandati da Oscar François de Jarjayes_" oppure: "_Il vostro Comandante, Oscar François de Jarjayes, è il disonore dell'esercito francese_". Queste frasi furono ripetute anche in strada, nei pressi della locanda e, nelle vie vicine, alcuni loschi figuri, con le uniformi dei soldati della Guardia Metropolitana, iniziarono a spaccare vetrine, a buttare giù le porte delle botteghe e a razziarne le mercanzie mentre i bottegai, richiamati dal rumore, si alzavano dai letti e si affacciavano alle finestre. I più ardimentosi scesero in strada con le lanterne in mano, ma non poterono fare altro che constatare il disastro, non arrischiando di avvicinarsi a quei "soldati" in preda a una tremenda quanto inspiegabile furia distruttrice. Mentre incendiavano e demolivano, i finti soldati urlavano a squarciagola: "_Se non vi sta bene, presentate il conto al nostro Comandante, Oscar François de Jarjayes_" oppure: "_E' Oscar François de Jarjayes che ci manda, su incarico della Regina e della nobiltà_".

§§§§§§§§

Le indagini condotte da Oscar sugli strani eventi occorsi negli ultimi giorni non avevano ancora dato esiti soddisfacenti. Come se non bastasse, si sarebbe, presto, trovata con la compagnia decimata, dovendo mettere agli arresti, per una settimana, Alain e gli altri soldati rei dei disordini della precedente notte.

– _Sono gli unici colpevoli sicuri, per adesso_ – pensò, con fastidio, Oscar.

Un rintocco cupo alla porta annunciò l'arrivo di qualcuno che voleva essere ricevuto.

– Avanti.

– A rapporto, Comandante – disse André.

– E' appena arrivato il tuo congedo, André. Da questo momento, non sei più un soldato.

– Sì, Oscar, me lo aspettavo.

Il disagio fra i due era evidente e le frasi pronunciate risuonavano laconiche e formali.

Il senso di colpa di lui, acuito dalla consapevolezza della propria inutilità, dall'umiliazione del fallimento e dal terrore della disistima di Oscar si incontrava con la sotterranea tensione emotiva di lei, spiazzata da sentimenti che le erano ormai noti, ma che non si sentiva in grado di ricambiare e dallo sconcerto per un segreto celatole tanto a lungo. Il risultato era un _impasse_ emotivo che si riversava negli sguardi, tristi in lui e distanti in lei.

– Oscar, ti prego di non essere troppo severa con i miei commilitoni…. con i miei _ex_ commilitoni – disse André, rompendo lo stallo almeno dal punto di vista della conversazione – Perché è praticamente certo che siano stati provocati. Mi è stato raccontato l'accaduto e ti posso assicurare che io stesso e altri due soldati abbiamo subito, ieri, un'identica, becera, provocazione. Il tutto si inserisce nell'alveo di una campagna denigratoria orchestrata con sistematica cura, sebbene puerile e maldestra nei contenuti, ma pur sempre atta a fare presa sulle menti semplici di persone poco istruite e stremate dalla miseria e, per questo, alla perenne ricerca di qualcuno da odiare e su cui sfogare il proprio disagio.

– Concordo con te sul secondo punto, André. La campagna diffamatoria ordita ai miei danni è talmente maldestra da risultare ridicola. Inviare i propri soldati a far danno, ingiungendo loro di dire per conto di chi agiscono è come scrivere una lettera anonima e, poi, firmarla. Nessuna persona sensata ci crederebbe. Ciò non toglie che, come dici tu, le calunnie facciano presa sulle menti deboli e mal coltivate e, più sono enormi, più offrono argomento di conversazione e miccia per l'indignazione. Quanto al primo punto, invece, sono a conoscenza della provocazione, ma è un dato di fatto che Alain è stato l'unico a caderci, trascinandosi dietro, col suo carisma, altri soldati. Questi episodi devono essere prontamente sanzionati perché non si ripetano e affinché i responsabili abbiano modo di autocorreggersi. Una settimana di consegna li aiuterà a riflettere. Le paghe non saranno decurtate.

– Bene, Oscar, ti saluto e ti auguro, di tutto cuore, buona fortuna. La mia presenza, qui, è diventata superflua.

– Riguardati.

– Anche tu. Ultimamente, sei molto pallida.

André uscì dalla stanza con la stessa compostezza con cui vi era entrato, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Oscar lo seguì con gli occhi mentre si allontanava e, quando egli fu uscito, fu colta da un lungo e irrefrenabile attacco di tosse.


	3. Nodi irrisolti

**Nodi irrisolti**

– _Non intendo più continuare ad avere il tuo aiuto. _

…

– _Una rosa non sarà mai un lillà, Oscar. _

…_..._

– _Così mi fai male…. Lasciami, André o chiamo aiuto! _

…

– _Cosa vorresti farmi, André? _

…...

…

– _Ti prego, perdonami Oscar, giuro su Dio che non ti farò mai più una cosa come questa. _

…

– _Vattene! Non voglio rivederti mai più! Ti odio! Se mi ricompari dinnanzi, ti conficco la spada nel petto!_

…

André si svegliò di soprassalto, madido di sudore, con il viso contratto e con la mente ancora ingombra dei fantasmi scatenati dai sensi di colpa che lo attanagliavano e che, con frequenza sempre maggiore, tornavano a popolarne le notti e a tormentarne l'anima sotto forma di incubi.

Mai, mai, la colpa di cui si era macchiato sarebbe stata cancellata…. Mai ci sarebbe stata requie per lui….. Mai avrebbe riottenuto l'agognata pace…. Mai un medico pietoso gli avrebbe somministrato un lenimento per le ferite dell'anima…. Mai gli avrebbero dato tregua le conseguenze di quel gesto scellerato….. Come spietate furie ultrici, fino alla fine, i rimorsi lo avrebbero tormentato… In eterno avrebbe scontato il suo peccato…. Perché Oscar non lo avrebbe mai perdonato….. Perché lui non si sarebbe mai perdonato…

§§§§§§§§

Maria Antonietta guardava la sua amica, rattristata per quanto ella stava subendo e preoccupata per l'accanimento crescente delle persecuzioni di cui era vittima che nulla di buono lasciavano presagire. Era chiaro che l'avversario aveva scatenato l'offensiva ai danni dell'alfiere, per, poi, divorare la regina e fare, infine, scacco matto.

– Avete scoperto l'origine di quelle disgustose calunnie, Madamigella Oscar?

La Regina pose questa domanda, pur conoscendo, in cuor suo, la risposta. I nemici della Corona erano sempre gli stessi, ma, di giorno in giorno, più determinati e agguerriti e lo stemma del Duca d'Orléans, impresso sull'elsa del pugnale ritrovato indosso al cadavere dello sgherro ucciso in prossimità del confine austriaco, ne era una triste conferma.

– Non ancora, Maestà e, anzi, mi duole che queste notizie spiacevoli siano giunte alle Vostre orecchie, così da arrecarVi dei fastidi.

– Nulla di ciò che Vi riguarda è un fastidio, per me, Madamigella Oscar e, anzi, qualunque problema abbiate, Vi prego di mettermene a parte, così da poterVi aiutare.

– Maestà, la campagna denigratoria che mi vede vittima è abilmente organizzata nei tempi e nelle modalità. I contenuti, invece, sono risibili, ma la gente semplice, esasperata dalla miseria e priva dell'usbergo della cultura, ci crede. Mi duole che, talvolta, sia stato gettato del fango anche sulla Vostra persona e sull'intera nobiltà. Qualora lo riteniate necessario o anche soltanto opportuno, sappiate che sono disposta a farmi da parte e a rinunciare all'uniforme.

– Madamigella Oscar, sono abituata, ormai, ai libelli diffamatori e alle spregevoli calunnie. Il processo a Madame de la Motte è stato soltanto il culmine di un'ondata di fango che è partita da lontano e che ha travolto, in parte, anche Voi. Io non voglio che Voi lasciate l'uniforme e, anzi, gradirei che tornaste qui, al Vostro vero posto, così da poterci aiutare e sostenere a vicenda.

– Maestà, il mio incarico, adesso, è un altro.

– Come sta, adesso, Monsieur Grandier? – cambiò discorso Maria Antonietta.

– I gravi problemi alla vista, purtroppo, sono stati confermati dalla diagnosi dell'Ufficiale Medico Militare – rispose Oscar con aria rabbuiata – Ed è stato costretto ad abbandonare l'esercito.

– Capisco – disse la Regina con mestizia – Madamigella Oscar, di qualunque cosa abbiate bisogno, Voi troverete in me, non soltanto una Sovrana, ma anche e soprattutto un'amica.

– Vi ringrazio, Maestà – disse Oscar, congedandosi con un elegante e compito inchino.

Maria Antonietta guardò la sua amica allontanarsi e provò una stretta al cuore per lei. Sebbene fosse altera, piena di contegno, ardimentosa, forte e camminasse dritta e sicura, ne intuì il problema di fondo: la solitudine, una morsa dalla quale difficilmente sarebbe potuta uscire. Lei, almeno, aveva il conforto dei propri figli e di un fraterno e tenero amore per il proprio sposo. Oscar, invece, era completamente sola e, adesso, per colmo di sventura, era rimasta priva del suo sostegno più valido. La Regina continuò a guardare la sua amica finché questa non sparì dietro la porta e, dopo, sospirò amaramente.

§§§§§§§§

André varcò il portone della caserma della Guardia Metropolitana di Parigi dove si era recato al duplice scopo di ritirare i suoi effetti personali che ancora erano lì e di salutare i suoi _ex_ commilitoni.

Fatto un involto delle poche cose che ancora rimanevano nel dormitorio, si mise in cerca dei suoi _ex_ compagni, non impegnati in missioni o in turni di guardia, dirigendosi verso gli spazi della caserma destinati al soggiorno diurno dei soldati. Trovare Alain fu molto meno impegnativo di una caccia al tesoro, perché il soldato, subito dopo essere stato avvisato dell'arrivo dell'amico, si era diretto verso il dormitorio, così che i due si incontrarono a mezza strada.

– Ehi, vecchio mio, sei ancora qui in mezzo alla soldataglia?

– Alain, che piacere vederti, come te la passi?

– Eh, insomma, ho perso l'ennesima buona occasione per non fare il pazzo, ma quel tizio i pugni se li tirava! Il mio periodo di punizione inizierà sicuramente domani, perché il Comandante, oggi, non è in caserma, ma, domani mattina, io e gli altri soldati che hanno partecipato con me alla scazzottata dovremo recarci nell'ufficio di lei.

– Mi dispiace – disse André, evitando di far sapere all'amico che si era inutilmente prodigato presso Oscar nel tentativo di mitigare la loro punizione. Riservato e modesto com'era, non si sarebbe mai vantato di ciò che era frutto di naturale generosità e non di esibizionismo o di desiderio di acquisire meriti in vista di un futura contropartita né desiderava sottolineare, facendo mostra della propria indulgenza, l'intransigenza di Oscar. Da poco tempo, i soldati avevano iniziato a rispettarla senza che nessuno, lui compreso, l'avesse aiutata nell'ardua impresa. André era fiero di questa vittoria di Oscar e mai ne avrebbe pregiudicato i progressi, mettendola in cattiva luce in una questione sulla quale, oltretutto, era d'accordo con lei. André, infatti, aveva un carattere più dolce e mite di quello di Oscar, ma era cresciuto sotto la stessa rigida guida del Generale. Per André, così come per Oscar, la disciplina, l'autocontrollo, il contegno, il senso dell'onore e della misura, il sangue freddo e il rifiuto degli eccessi volgari erano delle doti molto importanti.

– La tua famiglia sta bene? – chiese André, nel tentativo di cambiare discorso.

– Insomma! – rispose Alain, grattandosi la testa – Mia sorella Diane è stata lasciata dal fidanzato, un nobile povero che, dopo avere conosciuto una borghese ricca, ha preferito i soldi di lei alle tante virtù della mia sorellina. Da molti giorni, è in un mare di lacrime e io mi maledico per essermi fatto spedire in gattabuia proprio adesso che lei ha più bisogno degli affetti familiari!

– Mi dispiace Alain e scusami per l'intromissione – disse André, sinceramente costernato per avere toccato, a sua insaputa, un tasto dolente.

Di colpo, i due furono letteralmente investiti da un gruppetto di soldati, venuti appositamente a salutare André. I giovani si scambiarono convenevoli e battute per circa un quarto d'ora. André ebbe anche modo di incontrare il Colonnello d'Agout che passava nel corridoio. L'_ex_ soldato lo salutò con deferenza e il nobiluomo rispose con cordialità e cortesia.

Rimasti, di nuovo, soli, André chiese ad Alain:

– Dove sono Hervé Martin e Paul Leroux?

– Paul Leroux, in questo periodo, è malinconico e si apparta sempre. La sorella, qualche mese fa, è stata costretta ad andarsene dal loro villaggio natale perché coinvolta in un mezzo scandalo. Pare che si fosse innamorata di un uomo sposato. Si trasferì qui a Parigi. Pensa tu, una ragazza di diciotto anni, sola, a Parigi…. Paul scoprì, tramite alcuni conoscenti, che la sorella…. Be', sì, insomma…. Faceva la vita…. Adesso, sta cercando di aiutarla. Le ha trovato una sistemazione in un convento per _ex_ ragazze traviate, ora penitenti. Insegnano loro un mestiere e cercano di rimetterle in piedi, ma il clima è quello che è: delle suore, per quanto bene intenzionate e animate da carità cristiana e da compassione, non possono certo apprezzare quel tipo di donna. Paul sta sempre solo e temiamo che possa fare una sciocchezza. Tra l'altro, neppure possiamo affrontare l'argomento con franchezza, perché sappiamo ufficiosamente mentre, ufficialmente, ignoriamo. Io, poi, in presenza di Paul, parlo sempre il meno possibile, perché, schietto come sono, ho paura di tradirmi dicendo, sovra pensiero, qualche sciocchezza e ciò non agevola eventuali confidenze.

– Oh, Alain, che disgrazia!

– Hervé Martin, invece, è in licenza. I figli, di quattro e di due anni, hanno contratto entrambi la poliomielite. La femmina è morta e l'hanno sotterrata ieri. Il maschio, invece, è sopravvissuto, ma sembra che rimarrà storpio, perché una gamba crescerà meno dell'altra o così, almeno, ha detto il medico. Sai, è stata il Comandante a pagare il medico ai figli di Hervé!

– Quante brutte notizie, Alain! – disse André, costernato, ma anche orgoglioso per l'ennesima manifestazione di generosità da parte di Oscar.

– Tu, invece, come stai, André?

– La mia vista procede come al solito, senza miglioramenti, com'è ovvio, ma anche senza peggioramenti, almeno per adesso.

– E l'altra faccenda?

– Quale? – chiese André, arrossendo leggermente.

– Il Comandante.

– Come vuoi che proceda? Sempre al solito.

– Quando metterai un po' di giudizio in quella testa matta e sognatrice, André? Avresti potuto avere tutte le donne che avessi voluto e, invece, ti sei andato a impelagare in una storia impossibile, in un _cul de sac_. Dammi retta, André, dovresti smettere di volerle bene. E' un ottimo Comandante, su questo non ho più il minimo dubbio anche se, a volte, ho la netta sensazione che stia fuggendo da qualcosa. E' una donna da ammirare, non da amare. Si finisce in un mare di guai per un amore impossibile. Le aristocratiche come lei non sono solite sposare gli uomini del popolo, fattene una ragione! Oltre a essere un'aristocratica, poi, è un tipo del tutto particolare. Andando dietro ai fantasmi, perderai la testa!

– E' facile parlare senza sapere. Tu non puoi capire cosa provo, standole accanto. Siamo cresciuti insieme, sin dalla più tenera infanzia e lei è tutto il mio mondo, lei è tutta la mia vita!

– Male, perché lei una vita se l'è fatta, seppure strampalata! Ha un titolo, una carriera militare ottimamente avviata, terre, palazzi, un mucchio di soldi e amicizie nelle altissime sfere. Anzi, anche lei fa parte delle altissime sfere. Tu, invece, a forza di sbavarle dietro, sei rimasto con un pugno di mosche in mano, senza un occhio e con l'altro che fa i capricci.

– Cosa vuoi affermare, Alain? La vita non si misura soltanto con i titoli, gli onori e i beni materiali.

– E come la vuoi misurare, allora? Se avessi avuto tutte queste cose che tu sembri disprezzare, i tuoi problemi sarebbero finiti e, anzi, neppure sarebbero iniziati. Lo vuoi capire che il mondo è quello che è e che tu non lo puoi cambiare? Devi vivere nella società che c'è e non in quella che ti piacerebbe che ci fosse. Adattati o sarai travolto e smettila di essere così ingenuo!

– Non ci scegliamo la persona da amare.

– No, ma si può evitare di rimuginare su pensieri pericolosi. Non ci si innamora delle donne sposate o delle suore e lei, per te, è come se lo fosse. Se sai che una donna è sposata o è una suora, eviti di pensare a lei e, a forza di scacciare via il pensiero, il pericolo è scongiurato. Tu, invece, ti sei compiaciuto di certi pensieri, li hai coltivati, ti ci sei cullato, rotolato e, adesso, sei prigioniero in un labirinto.

– Alain, non si può semplificare così. Oscar è una donna così eccezionale che non si può fare a meno di pensare a lei!

– Guardati, sei un bell'uomo, hai un'ottima istruzione e dei modi eleganti mentre io, a stento, so leggere, scrivere e far di conto e, al tuo cospetto, sembro un poveraccio. Sai usare le armi e andare a cavallo. Quanta gente, anche letterata, può dire altrettanto? Sei cresciuto in un palazzo importante, al caldo, con abiti sempre nuovi e di buona fattura. Hai sempre svolto un mestiere sicuro, ben retribuito e fisicamente non pesante. Tua nonna è il capo di tutta la servitù di Palazzo Jarjayes e hai avuto il privilegio di crescere al fianco, quale amico fraterno, dell'erede del casato. E tu cosa fai? Esulti? Ringrazi Dio, la Madonna e tutti i Santi per il destino che ti è capitato e che non hai meritato? No, tu ti lamenti e sputi in faccia alla fortuna e, quella, se disprezzata, si vendica, vecchio mio!

– Alain, io ho un altro modo di vedere la vita rispetto a te!

– No, tu sei semplicemente uno che ha in mano un _poker_ d'assi e che si lamenta di non avere la scala reale.

– Alain, mi descrivi come un uomo ingrato e viziato, ma io non sono così.

– Hai visto cosa è successo alla sorella di Paul Leroux e ai poveri figli di Hervé Martin? Quelle sono le disgrazie, quelli sono i dolori irreparabili! Tu i tuoi problemi te li sei creati. Neppure sai gestire l'amore per una donna…. Cosa avresti fatto se ti fossi sposato e ti fosse morto un figlio o se questi si fosse gravemente ammalato o se avesse iniziato a frequentare cattive compagnie?

– Sì, è vero, è probabile che io sia uno sciocco – rispose André, al ricordo delle disgrazie dei suoi amici e paragonandole ai suoi struggimenti amorosi.

Reclinò il capo verso il basso e assunse un'aria contrita.

Alain si zittì immediatamente, consapevole di avere girato troppo il coltello nella piaga e di avere esagerato come al solito.

– _Maledetta intemperanza! Maledetta linguaccia lunga e delicata come una raspa!_ – pensò il soldato, pentito per il suo eccesso di franchezza.

– Dai, vieni con me – disse, cingendogli le spalle con il braccio destro – Ti offro da bere.

§§§§§§§§

Dopo avere lasciato gli appartamenti di Maria Antonietta, Oscar attraversò i corridoi della reggia e uscì nel cortile, in direzione delle scuderie.

Fu proprio qui che incontrò il Maggiore Girodel che, invece, stava rientrando.

I due, dopo essersi riconosciuti, si salutarono educatamente e non senza un lieve imbarazzo da parte di entrambi.

Fu Girodel a prendere l'iniziativa di avvicinarsi a Oscar e di rivolgersi a lei.

– State bene, Generale?

– Sì, Maggiore, Vi ringrazio e Voi?

– Anche io, grazie.

Seguì un breve silenzio durante il quale i due si osservarono a vicenda.

Se Girodel aveva sempre lo stesso fiorente aspetto, apparendo soltanto un poco più malinconico del solito, Oscar, invece, parve al Maggiore pallida, sciupata e decisamente stanca.

– _Per forza_ – pensò l'Ufficiale – _Con tutti i problemi che l'attanagliano e che non le danno tregua! Adesso, poi, è anche vittima di calunnie e di cospirazioni_.

Girodel decise di non affrontare l'argomento della salute, ben sapendo quanto Oscar fosse riservata su tutto ciò che non riguardava la vita militare né quello degli strani fatti che sembravano coinvolgere i militari parigini né, tanto meno, quello dell'attentato che aveva quasi compromesso il rimpatrio dell'Imperatore Giuseppe II. Aveva udito più di una voce secondo la quale alcuni personaggi illustri e potenti stavano tramando al fine di offuscare il prestigio di Oscar e di tutti i de Jarjayes, ma preferì non angustiare il suo _ex_ Comandante con discorsi che sarebbero stati inutili, se non fossero stati accompagnati da un aiuto concreto che, attualmente, egli non era in grado di fornirle o da informazioni precise che, al momento, non possedeva. Oscar era perfettamente in grado di affrontare da sola le difficoltà che la vita le presentava ed egli, del resto, era ben consapevole della parte dalla quale, al momento opportuno, si sarebbe schierato.

– Volevo soltanto farVi sapere una cosa, Madamigella Oscar – disse Girodel, abbandonando il più formale appellativo di "Generale" – Se mi risolsi a chiedere la Vostra mano a Vostro padre e non direttamente a Voi, come, forse, Vi sarebbe sembrato più naturale, dati i nostri trascorsi e i tanti anni di vita militare vissuti fianco a fianco, non fu certo per coartare la Vostra volontà, ma per il desiderio di seguire scrupolosamente le regole, dato il grande rispetto che nutro per Voi. Non avrei mai scelto una strada che Vi avesse compromessa o che Vi avesse fatta sentire destinataria di uno scarso rispetto da parte mia. Ribadisco fermamente, comunque, che mai avrei voluto al mio fianco una donna che fosse stata costretta a condividere la propria vita con la mia. La Vostra libertà di scelta non fu mai, da me, messa in discussione.

Oscar non rispose, ma abbassò lievemente il volto e serrò le palpebre, quasi a voler nascondere i suoi pensieri più profondi.

– Quando lasciaste il comando delle Guardie Reali – proseguì Girodel – Io avvertii profondamente la Vostra mancanza e quasi diventai pazzo al pensiero di non rivederVi più. Ho sempre avuto molta stima di Voi, Madamigella Oscar ed essere Vostro marito sarebbe stata, per me, una gioia incommensurabile.

– Vi sono grata, Maggiore, per i sentimenti di cui mi onorate, ma la vita coniugale non fa per me. Vi auguro ogni bene.

– E io a Voi, Madamigella Oscar.

Girodel si congedò con un rispettoso inchino al quale Oscar rispose con un cenno del capo.

Si separarono in silenzio, Girodel, con l'amarezza di non poter fare breccia in quel cuore solitario, ma estremamente nobile e generoso e provando una stretta al cuore per la tristezza e l'affanno che scorgeva in lei e che egli non poteva lenire; Oscar, avvertendo il disagio per una situazione che non avrebbe mai voluto affrontare e riflettendo sulla stranezza e sulla crudeltà della vita che l'aveva resa oggetto d'amore da parte di due uomini coraggiosi e leali che ella si sentiva incapace di ricambiare.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar e André oltrepassarono insieme i cancelli di Palazzo Jarjayes, di ritorno lei dalla reggia e lui dalla caserma parigina.

Lasciati i cavalli alla cura dello stalliere che li avrebbe liberati dai finimenti, abbeverati, strigliati e spazzolati, si recarono all'interno della casa.

Appena aveva visto Oscar, André le aveva sorriso mentre lei si era limitata a salutarlo, impaziente di fare ritorno alle proprie stanze.

Giunti alla base della grande scalinata nel più assoluto e teso silenzio, André si risolse ad affrontare con Oscar un argomento che gli stava molto a cuore, ma che non aveva avuto l'opportunità di trattare prima.

– Oscar, dovresti prenderti qualche giorno di riposo. Ti vedo particolarmente pallida e stanca.

– Adesso, non posso, André, ho tante cose da fare.

– La salute è più importante.

– Parli tu che ci hai nascosto per mesi i tuoi problemi alla vista! – disse lei, con l'evidente intenzione di attaccare briga.

– Nel mio caso, è diverso – rispose André senza cedere alla provocazione.

– Perché non potevi fare a meno di seguirmi ovunque?

– Oscar, perché vuoi litigare ad ogni costo? Io sono semplicemente preoccupato per te.

– Io non ti ho chiesto niente. Ti ho già detto che non devi più occuparti di me. Voglio vivere come un vero uomo. Posso badare a me stessa.

– E allora fallo! Non mi sembra che ridursi allo stremo delle forze sia il modo migliore di occuparsi di se stessi.

– Non sono affari tuoi e, adesso, per favore, lasciami stare!

– Ascolta Oscar – le disse André, dopo averle poggiato una mano sul braccio, allo scopo di trattenerla – Non so quale sia la tua idea di vero uomo. Chi sarebbe questo portento? Il Conte di Fersen che soffre e si strugge d'amore per la Regina? Il Re che è timido e ansioso? Alain che si scioglie come neve al sole, parlando della madre e della sorella e che fa lo spaccone per celarsi al mondo? O il Maggiore Girodel che ha messo la sua vita nelle tue mani, ricevendone in cambio atteggiamenti poco urbani?

A quest'ultima affermazione, Oscar fulminò André con uno sguardo furente.

– Bada, André….

– Tu non vuoi essere un vero uomo, tu vuoi essere invincibile, perfetta, vuoi eguagliare un semidio. Tu vuoi corrispondere a un ideale inesistente e irraggiungibile e questa continua tensione emotiva e nervosa ti divorerà! Non è forte chi non ha un attimo di cedimento, ma chi sa stare con se stesso e con gli altri. Tu, invece, più ottieni ottimi risultati, brilli, ti distingui e ti copri di gloria e più sei insoddisfatta!

– Hai finito?!

– Oscar, tu lo sai che nutro un profondo affetto per te e che mai vorrei che ti accadesse qualcosa di brutto.

– Questo è troppo! – urlò lei con voce alterata e aggressiva – Fatti gli affari tuoi!

Ciò detto, scostò la mano di André dal suo braccio con gesto secco e nervoso e, libera dalla presa, salì le scale a grandi falcate. Giunta nella sua camera, tossì vigorosamente.

§§§§§§§§

Quando Oscar fu salita al piano superiore, il Generale de Jarjayes entrò nel grande atrio del palazzo, palesando la sua presenza.

– André, non ho potuto fare a meno di ascoltare la vostra conversazione, in ordine alla quale nutro delle perplessità.

– Mi rincresce, Signor Generale, che una conversazione di cui sono stato parte Vi abbia contrariato – disse André, abbassando lo sguardo e il tono di voce.

– Innanzitutto, ho notato anch'io l'eccessivo pallore e la stanchezza di Oscar. Credo che il nuovo incarico la stia stancando troppo. La caserma di Parigi è molto più lontana della reggia da questo palazzo e i soldati della Guardia Metropolitana sono rozzi e indisciplinati, per nulla paragonabili alle Guardie Reali. In tutta sincerità, mi sfugge il motivo che ha indotto Oscar a cambiare il suo precedente incarico con uno decisamente meno prestigioso, quando qualunque altro ufficiale avrebbe desiderato fare un percorso diametralmente opposto a quello di lei.

– Signor Generale, Oscar non si confida più con me come in passato – disse André con circospezione, intuendo che non era quello il nocciolo del discorso che gli avrebbe fatto l'interlocutore.

– Questo autoisolarsi di Oscar, questo allontanare chi, prima, le era così vicino è un'altra tessera di un mosaico che mi sta preoccupando non poco. A meno che Oscar non abbia avuto validi motivi per prendere le distanze da chi le è stato, per lungo tempo, sempre accanto.

André impallidì e non proferì parola.

– Ritengo che la vita militare verso cui ho indirizzato mia figlia si stia rivelando troppo pesante per lei. Le scelte di vita non devono tenere conto soltanto delle abilità, ma anche e soprattutto del buon inserimento nella società in cui si vive e questo, purtroppo, l'ho capito troppo tardi. Oscar si è sempre distinta nel suo ruolo da ufficiale e si è ricoperta di onori crescenti, segno che questa esistenza, per carattere e inclinazioni personali, le calza come un guanto. Nella vita, però, non ci sono soltanto l'indole e le attitudini, ma anche le relazioni sociali e affettive e Oscar, compiendo un percorso diverso da quello di tutte le altre donne, è rimasta sola, in quanto esclusa dal consesso sociale. Per lei sarebbe stata preferibile un'esistenza meno brillante e avventurosa, meno conforme al carattere di cui è dotata e che le piacesse di meno, ma più normale e appagante sotto altri profili.

André continuava ad ascoltare.

– Per questo – proseguì il Generale – Ho accolto con estremo favore la proposta di matrimonio del Maggiore Girodel. Egli è un uomo d'onore, è istruito, ha un temperamento mite, un carattere saldo e un umore costante. In più – aggiunse il Generale, dopo avere fatto una pausa – E' nobile e ricco e assicurerebbe a Oscar il rango e la posizione che le spettano di diritto e di cui la madre e le sorelle hanno sempre goduto.

André era diventato pallido come un cencio lavato e non osava guardare negli occhi il Generale.

– Pertanto, poiché sono un militare sin dalla prima adolescenza e mi piace andare direttamente al sodo, veniamo al secondo motivo della mia perplessità. Di che natura è il profondo affetto che nutri per mia figlia?

André si sentì raggiungere da una secchiata d'acqua gelida e, con un filo di voce, rispose:

– Della natura più onesta, sincera e profonda.

– Questo non lo metto in dubbio, ma mi chiedo e ti chiedo: questo affetto dalla natura così onesta, sincera e profonda è di tipo fraterno?

André non rispose.

– O, magari, vorresti sposarla?

– Sì, Signor Generale – rispose André.

– Sarebbe una grande sciocchezza, perché la differenza di rango che esiste fra di voi non si cancellerebbe mai.

– Permettetemi una domanda: che cosa significa rango? Non siamo tutti uguali, forse? Se il Re si innamorasse di una donna, dovrebbe chiedere a qualcuno il permesso per sposarla? – rispose André, punto sul vivo, più preda dell'istinto di togliersi dall'angolo nel quale era stato relegato che padrone della sua consueta logica. Egli, infatti, sapeva benissimo cosa fossero titolo e rango, essendosi misurato, sin dall'infanzia, con le menomazioni socio economiche e, d'altra parte, sapeva altrettanto bene che l'uguaglianza fra gli uomini, tanto declamata nelle riunioni di intellettuali che aveva iniziato a frequentare, era soltanto una dichiarazione programmatica a lunghissimo termine, molto lontana dal realizzarsi e, di sicuro, non alla portata della generazione di lui né di quelle a venire.

– Tu non sei un ingenuo, André, ma sei un uomo molto intelligente, capace di elaborare ragionamenti profondi e dotato di un acume raro. Tu non sei il Re e, del resto, sai bene che il Re è l'ultima persona a poter scegliere chi sposare. Non fingere, poi, di ignorare cosa siano titolo e rango. Essi sono quelle cose che, unite a una solida ricchezza, danno la possibilità di ricoprire una felice posizione nel mondo e che fanno la differenza fra una vita brillante e fortunata e un'altra misera ed emarginata. Non bastano le doti personali e tu lo sai bene. Non è soltanto questione di indossare abiti sontuosi e gioielli preziosi – che possono piacere o non piacere – ma di avere delle prospettive per il futuro e di essere rispettati, temuti e al riparo dalla maldicenza.

– Signor Generale, da quando ero bambino, ho sempre anteposto il bene di Oscar al mio.

– E, allora, ragiona, benedetto ragazzo e non essere egoista o, peggio, assurdamente ostinato! Sposando Oscar, tu ne decreteresti la rovina. La priveresti della rispettabilità e dell'esistenza brillante alla quale è abituata e alla quale ella ha diritto. Come credi che si sentirebbe, passato il primo idillio, vedendosi privata degli agi consueti e scoprendosi circondata da gente umile, rozza, ignorante e dalla conversazione mediocre? Praticare persone disagiate, godendo di una posizione privilegiata, non è come frequentarle su di un piano di parità. Sarebbe felice, secondo te, di subire comportamenti irriguardosi o, semplicemente, poco deferenti che non è abituata a tollerare da una lunga consuetudine di vita? Sarebbe felice di affrontare privazioni su privazioni? Per quanto tempo resistereste alla frustrazione di lei e alla tua incapacità di porvi rimedio? E i vostri eventuali figli che prospettive avrebbero? Tu sai che, per accedere alle più alte cariche ecclesiastiche, militari, giudiziarie e amministrative, occorre essere nobili da più generazioni. Cosa diresti ai tuoi figli, quando questi ti chiedessero perché non possono avere gli stessi onori, gli stessi vantaggi e le stesse prospettive goduti, in gioventù, dalla loro madre e di cui vedessero muniti i loro cugini?

Il Generale fece una pausa e, poi, riprese a parlare.

– Le mie figlie più grandi hanno dei figli e alcune di loro hanno anche dei nipoti che si trovano, ormai, nell'età matrimoniale. Quale famiglia nobile vorrebbe dare il proprio figlio o la propria figlia in matrimonio a un giovane la cui zia avesse sposato un plebeo? La tua unione con Oscar potrebbe anche pregiudicare la carriera militare o ecclesiastica dei miei nipoti maschi. Te la sentiresti di portarti un simile peso sulla coscienza per soddisfare una passione egoistica e senza futuro?

– Signor Generale, non mi dipingete come uno scellerato! Io sono devoto a Voi e a tutta la famiglia Jarjayes, dato che mi avete accolto quando ero un orfano solo e derelitto. Se fosse necessario, io darei la vita per Oscar!

– E, allora, dagliela in senso figurato, rinunciando a lei, per il bene di lei, di noi tutti e anche tuo.

– E' una vita che mi sono adattato alla tiepida posizione di amico e che trascuro le mie esigenze per la felicità di Oscar.

Il Generale percepì l'avvilimento e la sofferenza di André e ne ebbe compassione, conoscendo quanto fosse sincero e nobile l'animo di lui. Provò a dire qualcosa, allo scopo di mitigare la durezza delle parole da lui pronunciate in precedenza, ma non gli venne in mente altro che una frase di circostanza:

– Ti ringrazio della comprensione, André.

Detto ciò, si accomiatò dal giovane e andò nel suo studio.

§§§§§§§§

Il Generale si era appena ritirato nel suo studio quando comparve, asciugandosi gli occhi, la vecchia Marie Grandier, la nonna di André.

– André, ragazzo mio, si può sapere cosa ti passa per la testa? Cos'è questa follia?

– Era una follia quella che tu provavi per mio nonno?

– Ma che paragoni fai? Tuo nonno ed io appartenevamo entrambi a famiglie contadine.

– Non ho avuto la tua stessa fortuna, nonna.

– Non si tratta di fortuna, ma di applicazione e di buona volontà. Tu hai avuto dei vantaggi di cui io, da giovane, non mi sarei mai sognata di godere e non hai saputo trarne profitto. La mia vita è sempre stata precaria e pesante finché non sono giunta a fare la governante in questa casa. Non ci sono soltanto i nobili e i popolani, ma anche i popolani che muoiono di fame e quelli fortunati come noi, ma, per essere fortunati, bisogna tenere i piedi ben saldi per terra e sapere distinguere fra sogno e realtà e tu, purtroppo, non sembri avere queste doti.

– Nonna, ti prego….

– Sin da quando eravate ragazzi, mi sono accorta che, fra voi due, c'era qualcosa di eccessivo, qualcosa di pericoloso e io ne fui subito terrorizzata. Ti ordinavo di chiamarla "Madamigella" e di mantenere le distanze, ricordandoti la tua posizione di servo, ma tu non mi ascoltavi e, anzi, ti burlavi di me.

La vecchia Marie soffocò un singhiozzo e si asciugò gli occhi con un gesto rapido e stizzito e, poi, continuò a parlare.

– Non immagini la fortuna che hai avuto nel crescere in questo palazzo, lontano dalla fame, dalla sete, dagli stenti, dai pidocchi, dal freddo, dai briganti. Sei rimasto orfano in tenera età e saresti potuto finire in un orfanotrofio o a fare lo spazzacamino o il minatore. Saresti potuto cadere vittima di una famiglia di sfruttatori, di una banda di ladri o finire alla mercé di qualche pervertito.

La vecchietta si asciugò, di nuovo, le lacrime e proseguì:

– Quando ti portai qui, eri un bimbetto così piccolo, silenzioso e smarrito, dai grandi occhi dolci e tristi e mi facevi una tale tenerezza! Giurai che ti avrei protetto da tutto e da tutti! Giurai che avrei compensato la tua grave perdita facendo di te un ottimo maggiordomo, il capo di tutta la servitù, obbedito e rispettato dagli altri servitori, stimato dai padroni e indispensabile per loro. Non immagini quanto fu grande la mia gioia quando il Generale ti elesse a compagno di giochi e di allenamenti di Madamigella Oscar e quando stabilì che ne saresti stato l'attendente!

– Ti ringrazio di tutto cuore per quello che hai fatto per me, nonna. Non dimenticherò mai il tuo buon cuore e tutti i tuoi sacrifici. Non hai idea di quanto io ti sia grato.

– E, allora, dimostramelo coi fatti e non con le parole, scacciando tutti quei grilli dalla testa e facendoci entrare, al loro posto, pensieri seri da uomo maturo!

Proseguì, poi, con aria quasi stizzita e stringendo i pugni:

– Credi che non mi sia accorta di quando, pensando di non essere visto, prendi in mano bicchiere e bottiglia? Credi che non mi sia accorta di quando te ne torni a casa a notte fonda o, addirittura, all'alba, dopo esserti ridotto peggio di un vagabondo? Questo ubriacone che barcolla e che non capisce niente è il mio intelligente e istruito nipote? E' il bambino al quale, tanti anni fa, aprii le porte di questa casa e le mie braccia? Cosa speri di trovare in fondo alla bottiglia? Nessuno risolve i propri problemi bevendo! Quali sono i tuoi problemi, poi? Hai una famiglia a carico? Hai perso il lavoro? Hai un figlio che è morto o che sta male? Io persi entrambi i miei genitori, i miei fratelli, le mie sorelle e mio marito! Io persi il mio unico figlio, André! Eppure sono ancora qua a lottare, a resistere, perché il mondo non è un bel posto, ma un luogo dove si deve combattere con tutte le proprie forze e fino all'ultimo. Cosa avresti fatto al posto mio, André?

– Nonna, non immaginavo che tu…. sapessi.

– I giovani non immaginano mai niente! E cos'è stata, poi, quell'altra follia dei soldati della Guardia? Da quando in qua, tu hai avuto vocazione per la vita militare? Vivi, André e lascia che Madamigella Oscar viva la sua vita! A forza di giocare col fuoco, ti sei bruciato e, adesso, stai per diventare cieco!

La povera donna si portò il grembiule davanti agli occhi e scoppiò a piangere.

– Mi dispiace, nonna, per i dolori che ti ho dato – disse André, con la voce rotta dal pianto e gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

– Non dispiacerti per me, ma lotta, reagisci, riscuotiti! – disse la nonna che aveva ritrovato la consueta grinta – Scaccia tutte queste follie dalla tua testa! Fai una catasta di tutte le abitudini e di tutti pensieri che non vanno bene e dalle fuoco! Rinuncia a ciò che non è alla tua portata e concentrati su quello che potresti costruire! Sacrifica i tuoi affetti senza via d'uscita, fai un fioretto, rinuncia in nome di qualcosa di più alto e Dio te ne renderà merito! Cresci, André! Cresci! Cresci! Cresci!


	4. Sere nere

**Sere nere**

La taverna risuonava delle voci degli avventori, alcune ancora nitide, altre già impastate, ma tutte, indifferentemente, sguaiate, alte e fastidiose.

Nell'aria, si mischiavano gli sgradevoli odori di vino e birra di varie qualità, tutte pessime, giacché quello era un ritrovo tutt'altro che dignitoso. Il locale non era, infatti, dei più puliti e varie chiazze brune, alcune già secche e appiccicose, lordavano il pavimento e i tavolini. Quelle macchie – sozzo residuo dei liquidi fuoriusciti dai bicchieri e dalle bocche dagli avventori – il velo di polvere che ricopriva la mobilia, le briciole, i rimasugli di cibo sparsi un po' ovunque e il fango impresso dalle pedate dei visitatori testimoniavano che l'igiene non era una delle priorità dell'oste. Del resto, perché investire denaro e cure in un locale mal frequentato che la maggior parte degli avventori, dopo qualche bicchiere di troppo, non sarebbe più stata in grado di apprezzare e che, non di rado, finiva danneggiato dalle risse?

I clienti erano quasi tutti raccolti in gruppi più o meno numerosi anche se taluni preferivano, alla compagnia degli amici, quella di qualche donna appariscente sulla cui occupazione non si sarebbero potute formulare troppe ipotesi.

Soltanto un uomo sedeva da solo in un angolo appartato, come invariabilmente gli accadeva quando si recava là, con il busto che, a ogni nuovo bicchiere bevuto, era sempre più ricurvo sul tavolo. Erano state avanzate varie teorie sull'identità di lui e sulle ragioni che lo spingevano a suggere il dono di Bacco, ma nessuno era approdato a una conclusione soddisfacente né l'interessato si era dimostrato loquace e collaborativo. Si erano, pertanto, dimenticati di lui, lasciandolo a perdersi dietro ai propri fantasmi e facendo altrettanto.

_Ripenserai agli angeli_

_Al caffè caldo svegliandoti_

Chi sa se Oscar, a quell'ora, si era già svegliata. Era stata sempre molto mattiniera, avendo tratto dal Generale suo padre l'abitudine di alzarsi all'alba. Ligia al dovere e spartana in tutto ciò che faceva, era sempre la prima ad arrivare e l'ultima ad andarsene.

Non l'avrebbe più accompagnata negli spostamenti, nelle missioni, nelle pattuglie, nello spasmodico e quasi maniacale adempimento del dovere e in tutto ciò che, in definitiva, riempiva la vita di lei. Che senso avrebbe avuto, pertanto, riguardarsi e curare la propria salute? Si sarebbe lasciato andare, bicchiere dopo bicchiere, notte insonne dopo notte insonne, finché la cecità non l'avesse avvolto completamente col suo tetro e inesorabile mantello, inchiodandolo a una condizione di invalido. L'importante sarebbe stato agire con maggiore discrezione, in modo da non farsi scoprire da sua nonna e da non farla preoccupare.

_Tra una lite e uno sguardo risuonerà il tuo addio_

Era stato congedato in modo definitivo. L'ostinazione che aveva dimostrato era servita soltanto a posticipare un esito che era già stato deciso in una fredda notte di marzo quando era emersa la parte più oscura e repressa dell'anima di lui e un'amicizia quasi trentennale aveva subito una burrascosa interruzione.

Non si era rassegnato all'allontanamento e si era intestardito nell'inseguirla, con l'unico risultato di mettere a rischio il successo di una delicata missione e a repentaglio la vita della donna amata e di un Imperatore, con possibile, annesso, scoppio di una guerra. Niente male.

L'inseguimento si era, quindi, concluso con la cacciata definitiva dell'inseguitore, giudicato, non più soltanto inutile, ma, addirittura, pericoloso per la sicurezza dell'intera compagnia. Un brutto colpo al cuore per lui che si era sempre considerato l'unico uomo adatto ad affiancare Oscar e a proteggerla!

_Mentre passa distratta la notizia di noi due_

Si era diffusa, in caserma, la voce dell'amore intenso, disperato e unilaterale da lui nutrito per quel biondo e fiero Comandante? In fin dei conti, la notizia che ne era stato, per tanti anni, l'attendente era giunta quasi subito alle orecchie degli uomini. Certo, in quel caso, si era trattato di apprendere un fatto obiettivo, agevolmente ricostruibile sulla base di documenti e di testimonianze mentre i sentimenti appartengono alla sfera interna dell'individuo che è molto più difficile da scrutare. Se, però, Alain non avesse tenuto ben chiusa la bocca o se egli stesso si fosse tradito, coi lampi dell'unico occhio ancora funzionante o con la mimica del volto, all'udire qualche soldato parlare troppo e a sproposito di Oscar?

_Dicono che mi servirà_

_Se non uccide fortifica_

Chi l'ha inventata questa sciocchezza? Ciò che non riesce a uccidere ottiene, comunque, il risultato di ferire e di indebolire. Colui che, colpito da un morbo o da un trauma, non muore rimane, pur sempre, mutilato, rappezzato, afflosciato come un sacco vuoto e, di conseguenza, è mandato via, essendosi tramutato in un inutile fardello. Chi non muore adesso morirà in seguito, perché un pezzo di lui se n'è già andato, è già morto e quel che resta è impegnato in un'insana corsa verso il sepolcro.

Quel pessimo vino aveva tutta l'aria di un ottimo e rapido lasciapassare per il mondo dei morti. Lo avrebbe bevuto sorso dopo sorso, non fosse altro che per sincerarsi della bontà di quel detto: "_Se non uccide, fortifica_".

_Ripenserei che non sei qua_

Era una fortuna che Oscar non ci fosse. Mai gli avrebbe fatto piacere saperla in quella bettola e, men che meno, sarebbe stato fiero di farsi vedere da lei in quelle condizioni: seduto al tavolino di una fetida e sudicia taverna, fra gli schiamazzi degli altri avventori, inebetito dal bere, incapace di stare dritto sulla sedia, con l'alito puzzolente e lo sguardo appannato…. Era soltanto una patetica caricatura del fedele e inappuntabile attendente che l'aveva accompagnata per quasi venti anni!

– _Oh, Oscar! Dove sei? Cosa fai? Perché non sei qui con me?_

_Puoi rimanere_

_Perché fa male, male_

_Male da morire_

_Senza te, senza te, senza te_

Perché lo aveva scacciato? Quella punizione non era durata abbastanza? Possibile che, in quella caserma, non esistesse un qualsiasi incarico d'ufficio che egli avrebbe potuto svolgere proficuamente e senza mettere a repentaglio la sopravvivenza di mezzo mondo?

Si sentiva solo e derelitto perché lei se n'era andata via, aveva tagliato i ponti con un passato a cui anch'egli apparteneva e, nel luogo dove era approdata, non c'era spazio per lui.

Per dimenticare, non c'è niente di meglio che bere, ma come ci si sente male dopo!

Anche se si ubriacava, non sarebbe mai riuscito a non pensare che, presto, anche l'occhio destro non avrebbe più visto la luce del sole. La cosa che più lo faceva soffrire era che non avrebbe più potuto vedere Oscar.

_Ho combattuto il silenzio parlandogli addosso_

_E levigato la tua assenza solo con le mie braccia_

Oscar non lo voleva, ma lui non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata. Non era degno di averla, ma quel poco che possedeva lo avrebbe messo a completa disposizione di lei, qualunque cosa ella avesse voluto farne.

Quel silenzio fatto di gelo era odiosamente impenetrabile e l'assenza di Oscar costituiva un'asperità non levigabile, un roveto di spine spesse e acuminate che gli avrebbe ferito le braccia a ogni tentativo di districarlo.

_E più mi vorrai e meno mi vedrai_

_E meno mi vorrai e più starò con te_

_E più mi vorrai e meno mi vedrai_

_E meno mi vorrai e più starò con te_

_E più sarò con te, con te, con te_

_Lo giuro_

L'aveva inseguita, aveva passato un'intera vita a inseguirla e lei lo aveva sempre sfuggito. Una volta scacciato, era diventato più ostinato di un segugio nel braccarla.

Non vedendolo più al proprio fianco, nel ruolo di fida e inseparabile ombra, lo avrebbe, forse, desiderato? Sarebbe venuta a cercarlo? Sognare, in fin dei conti, non costa alcunché.

_Di sere nere_

_Che non c'è tempo_

_Non c'è spazio_

_E mai nessuno capirà_

Le notti come quella erano il buio dell'anima, il buco nero dell'essere, l'implosione di una vita intera. Rappresentavano quei momenti in cui le idee ossessive, le paranoie corrosive e i nodi irrisolti si affacciano nel punto più oscuro della mente, si riuniscono e si scatenano, a discapito dell'equilibrio mentale e dello spirito di sopravvivenza della vittima.

Alain aveva sottolineato il velleitarismo delle aspirazioni di lui, l'incontentabilità che lo contraddistingueva e la scarsa visione prospettica di cui era fornito. Oscar lo aveva invitato, senza mezzi termini, a lasciarla in pace e a farsi gli affari propri. Il Generale lo aveva giudicato inadatto alla figlia, ai nipoti, ai pronipoti e all'intera famiglia Jarjayes, salvo ringraziarlo in un impeto di compassione finale. La nonna, infine, gli aveva dato, neppure troppo velatamente, dell'egoista e dello smidollato e il bello è che aveva pure ragione quella povera donna. Anzi, avevano ragione tutti e quattro, perché aveva, di sicuro, una bella faccia tosta a lamentarsi quando un amico piangeva la sorella e un altro i figli; ed era proprio un bel tipo a pretendere di dare dei consigli a Oscar quando lui, per primo, non sapeva fare altro che bere come una spugna e mettere sotto spirito il suo cervello, per evitare di sentirgli urlare una verità che tanto, poi, gli avrebbe urlato lo stesso; ed era, di certo, un presuntuoso, povero, cieco, illuso a pensare d'impalmare l'erede di una delle primarie famiglie del regno, presentandosi a lei e al padre di lei con le mani vuote e un occhio in meno; e la nonna lo aveva inquadrato perfettamente, perché era un immaturo, lamentoso, stupido, pigro, debosciato nipote che avrebbe fatto morire di crepacuore colei che aveva costituito l'unico discrimine fra l'orfanotrofio e una vita sicura e rispettabile.

Stupido, stupido, stupido, stupido, André!

Di sere nere che non c'è tempo, non c'è spazio e mai nessuno capirà. Se nessuno – e non semplicemente qualcuno – capirà, è perché si è, senza ombra di dubbio, incomprensibili.

Era totalmente immerso nei suoi dolorosi e nichilistici pensieri quando una donna molto giovane gli si avvicinò.

– Ehi, Signore, non state tutto solo, c'è Susanne a farvi compagnia.

– Tenete queste – le disse, con voce incerta e, a tratti, spezzata, sebbene ancora intellegibile mentre le porgeva alcune monete – Compratevi del cibo e…. qualcosa di utile e…. trovatevi un lavoro come si deve….. Non buttatevi via…. Non lasciate che gli altri…. vi facciano questo….. Siete giovane e…. potete fare meglio di così….. Abbiate più rispetto di voi stessa…. e il mondo avrà più rispetto di voi.

Mentre quella poveretta si profondeva in mille inchini e ringraziamenti, si alzò barcollando e si incamminò verso la porta, perché gli era parso di sentirsi, come un ferro rovente, gli occhi di Oscar fissi sul volto, sulla testa, sulla nuca, sulla mano che reggeva il bicchiere e su Susanne che gli si era avvicinata.

Uscito dalla bettola, si diresse verso le scuderie per riprendere il cavallo e andarsene via, quando avvertì un colpo secco alla nuca e delle mani frettolose frugargli nelle tasche e portargli via quei pochi soldi che gli erano rimasti mentre lui era riverso per terra, con la faccia nella polvere.

L'uomo che l'aveva aggredito biascicava furente:

– Questo tirchio maledetto, con l'aria di un damerino e le tasche di uno spilorcio! Se lo divorassero i cani!

Andato via il criminale, tentò di rialzarsi, ma incespicò e cadde di nuovo a terra, col volto ancora più immerso nella polvere.

_Dicono che mi servirà_

_Se non uccide fortifica_

Fu a quel punto che un pungente dolore morale lo colse, ferendogli l'orgoglio e riscuotendolo dal torpore dell'anima. Era stato proprio un bell'ipocrita a consigliare il rispetto di sé a quella povera disgraziata che trascinava le sue giornate in quel buco squallido, alla ricerca di un tozzo di pane, quando lui se ne stava lì, per terra, ubriaco fradicio e con la faccia nella polvere! E lui, a differenza di quella creatura derelitta, aveva un'istruzione, una parente, dei protettori potenti e un lavoro dignitoso e ben retribuito non gli sarebbe mai mancato. Era solito elargire buoni consigli, ma, poi, dava costantemente dei cattivi esempi. Giurò a se stesso che non avrebbe mai più preso in mano una bottiglia e che mai più, per qualsiasi ragione, si sarebbe ridotto in quello stato.

Proprio in quel momento, sentì delle voci a lui note. Alain e altri soldati della Guardia Metropolitana si stavano recando in quella taverna in cui non erano mai stati prima, per un'ultima bevuta prima di finire agli arresti.

Alain scorse la sagoma riversa al suolo e non tardò a riconoscere in essa il suo amico.

– André, ma che hai fatto!

– Mi hanno colpito e derubato….

– E vedo che ti sei preso pure una bella sbronza! Aspetta, vado a chiamare Jacques Leblanc, un vetturino di piazza che mi deve un favore e che, pertanto, non esiterà a portarti a casa nonostante l'orario.

– Io non ho soldi, Alain. Aiutami a montare in sella e me la caverò da solo.

– Neanche per sogno! Non sei in grado di cavalcare. Pagherò io altrimenti a cosa servono gli amici?

Trovato il vetturino, Alain e gli altri soldati aiutarono André a entrare nell'abitacolo della carrozza e legarono dietro di essa il cavallo di lui. Dopo di che, Alain pagò il vetturino di tasca propria e gli fece sapere a quale indirizzo recarsi.

**I brani riportati in corsivo sono estrapolati dalla canzone "**_**Sere nere**_**" di Tiziano Ferro.**


	5. Crescere

**Crescere**

André si svegliò alle dieci del mattino, con la testa appesantita dai fumi residui della sbornia notturna e con la nuca ancora dolorante per il colpo ricevuto. Il malvivente che lo aveva percosso, per fortuna, non aveva ecceduto in violenza e, a parte un bernoccolo, il giovane non aveva riportato ulteriori conseguenze.

Guardatosi allo specchio, notò un gran pallore e profonde occhiaie e ciò lo indusse a rinfrescarsi il volto con dell'acqua attinta dal lavabo, allo scopo di recuperare un po' di colorito. Dopo avere provveduto alla propria igiene personale ed essersi abbigliato, scese in giardino, in un punto che sapeva essere poco frequentato a quell'ora del giorno.

Seduto su una panchina di pietra e fissato lo sguardo sulle siepi antistanti, la mente di lui iniziò a vagare negli infiniti spazi dell'anima.

Oscar era perduta e, anzi, non gli era mai appartenuta.

Soltanto l'ostinazione mista ad autolesionismo che lo aveva sempre contraddistinto lo aveva spinto a perseverare in un inseguimento senza speranza. Era la stessa ostinazione mista ad autolesionismo che gli aveva impedito di lasciare le briglie del cavallo della Principessa e che lo aveva indotto a togliersi le bende per mettersi alla caccia del cavaliere nero, andando incontro a una cecità quasi sicura, senza investire della questione il Generale, Girodel o chiunque altro e senza vagliare soluzioni alternative, nella presunzione di essere l'unico individuo in grado di salvare Oscar.

Sin da bambino, aveva posto Oscar al centro di ogni suo pensiero, ne aveva fatto materia di una crescente passione, sfociata, a tratti, in un'ossessione.

Rimasto orfano di entrambi i genitori in tenera età – una polmonite se li era portati via nel giro di pochi giorni – soltanto la permanenza a Palazzo Jarjayes e la vicinanza di Oscar lo avevano salvato dal gorgo di dolore che lo stava risucchiando. La nonna, il Generale, Madame e, soprattutto, Oscar erano diventati, per lui, una seconda famiglia, l'unica che gli fosse rimasta. Si era subito affezionato a quel musetto impertinente e altero, a quello spirito libero e prepotente, ma anche molto affettuoso e leale. In poco tempo, si era trovato nella condizione di non poterne più fare a meno.

Cresciuto a metà strada fra i nobili e i popolani e non accettato pienamente dagli uni e dagli altri, aveva presto compreso che Oscar, seppure per motivazioni differenti, era l'unica a condividere con lui una condizione di ibrido e la sola in cui potesse, in qualche modo, rispecchiarsi.

Il sentimento totalizzante che aveva sempre provato per lei non gli aveva fatto prendere in considerazione scelte alternative allo starle accanto. Se avesse chiesto al Generale di farlo proseguire negli studi o di farlo entrare in seminario, difficilmente avrebbe ricevuto da lui un diniego. Una simile decisione, però, lo avrebbe allontanato da Oscar senza, peraltro, conferirgli una posizione sufficientemente elevata da renderlo degno di lei. Nessuna collocazione nel mondo, del resto, gli sarebbe mai calzata a pennello, perché ben pochi erano gli individui che avevano beneficiato di un'educazione da gentiluomini pur essendo nati popolani. Nessuna moglie, nobile o plebea, sarebbe stata, per lui, un adeguato completamento. Nessun amico, nobile o plebeo, avrebbe mai condiviso con lui speranze, problemi e ideali. Il grande dolore subito in tenera età, oltretutto, lo aveva reso insicuro del domani e poco attaccato alle cose terrene. Che senso avrebbe avuto acquistare una casa che un terremoto avrebbe potuto distruggere o costruirsi una famiglia che un'epidemia avrebbe potuto annientare? Se avesse voluto veramente una moglie e dei figli, avrebbe perseguito l'obiettivo con la testardaggine che lo aveva sempre caratterizzato, ponendo fine, per tempo, a una passione senza futuro, ma perché privarsi della genuinità e della bellezza di un sentimento nobile e puro? Per rincorrere una vita vera che, da un momento all'altro, avrebbe potuto disarcionarlo e gettarlo a terra, con le ossa rotte e l'anima a pezzi? Si era trovato, pertanto, senza neanche rendersene conto, a superare il punto di non ritorno, rimanendo invischiato, per sempre, in una passione che era diventata una benedizione e una maledizione, tormento ed estasi.

L'incidente equestre occorso, tanti anni prima, alla Principessa aveva impresso un'importante svolta all'esistenza di lui. Il periodo in cui era capitato – particolarmente travagliato, perché funestato dalla gelosia per il legame amicale che si era instaurato fra Oscar e Maria Antonietta e dalla consapevolezza che, finiti i tempi dell'infanzia, la divaricazione dei ruoli sarebbe inesorabilmente cresciuta senza mai arrestarsi – era stato scandito da incubi ricorrenti e da fastidiose paranoie che avevano avuto per protagonista una Oscar ormai proiettata verso una brillante carriera, completamente dedita alla nuova amica e non più interessata a colui che sarebbe rimasto, per sempre, un semplice attendente. Quando la Principessa era stata riportata esanime alla reggia e un nugolo di cortigiani era volato negli appartamenti di lei per conoscerne le sorti, per un fugace e terribile istante, si era trovato a pensare che, se ella fosse morta, Oscar sarebbe stata, finalmente, di nuovo tutta per lui. Si era subito riscosso da quell'abominevole pensiero e ne aveva provato un tale orrore che, quando, subito dopo, le Guardie Reali lo avevano trascinato davanti al Re per rispondere del crimine di attentato alla vita di un membro della famiglia reale, quasi aveva pensato di meritare ciò che gli stava capitando, quale giusta punizione della propria crudeltà. In quell'occasione, Oscar ne aveva preso le difese, offrendosi di salire sul patibolo al posto di lui ed egli si era sentito, da un lato, sollevato per l'infondatezza dei propri sospetti, ma, dall'altro, ancora più meschino e indegno. Da quel giorno, era iniziata la crescente passione di Oscar per il Conte di Fersen ed egli, col senno di poi, aveva, a volte, pensato a una sorta di castigo divino per avere augurato la morte alla Principessa. A causa dell'ingente perdita di sangue, Oscar aveva perso i sensi subito dopo che il Re era uscito dalla sala del trono e le riserve sulla sopravvivenza della giovane erano state sciolte al termine di molte ore di attesa che avevano gettato tutti nella costernazione. Dopo che Oscar si era ripresa, a conclusione di quella terribile avventura, egli aveva giurato solennemente che, se fosse stato necessario, un giorno, avrebbe dato la sua vita in cambio di quella di lei. Quella maledetta mattina di pochi giorni addietro, invece, era stato proprio lui che, per incoscienza e superficialità, ostinandosi a dissimulare la propria menomazione per finalità esclusivamente egoistiche, aveva esposto Oscar all'attacco dei sicari.

André si prese la testa fra le mani e la strinse più che potè, pensando ai due grandi ostacoli che lo separavano da Oscar: l'abisso sociale e la fiera, feroce e ferma determinazione di lei di tendere, con ogni fibra del proprio essere, a un modello etico irraggiungibile perché ultra umano.

Il divario di censo e di rango li separava come l'oceano divideva l'Europa dal nuovo mondo ed egli, a dispetto della spavalderia che, il giorno prima, aveva ostentato di fronte al Generale, ne era sempre stato pienamente consapevole. Un divieto matrimoniale fra nobili e plebei non esisteva, ma la differenza di classi fra nubendi, di solito, era superata soltanto quando la convenienza lo rendeva opportuno e, infatti, l'_ex_ fidanzato della sorella di Alain, un nobile povero, si era risolto a lasciare la giovane Diane per contrarre matrimonio con una ricca borghese. I nobili non erano tutti uguali, essendoci quelli ancora ricchi e quelli ormai decaduti, quelli in possesso di un titolo elevato e quelli che erano soltanto signori di qualche terra, quelli di provincia e quelli vicini al Re. La famiglia Jarjayes avrebbe potuto essere comitale e povera; comitale e di medie sostanze; comitale, ricca e di provincia; comitale, ricca, parigina e priva di buone conoscenze. Nella realtà, invece, la famiglia Jarjayes era comitale, ricchissima ed estremamente vicina alla Corona. Era, cioè, collocata al vertice della società e totalmente agli antipodi rispetto a lui che, invece, neppure era un borghese, ma un semplice popolano, figlio di due poveri contadini che lo avevano lasciato orfano e solo in tenera età. Neanche un nobile decaduto e di provincia avrebbe trovato conveniente e onorevole un'unione con lui, figurarsi la famiglia Jarjayes!

La verità era che non aveva granché da offrire a Oscar e ciò non era colpa di lui, di lei, del Generale, di Madame, del Re, della Regina, del Primo, del Secondo o del Terzo Stato. Era così e basta.

Ripensò alle diverse fasi della sua vita in cui era progressivamente maturata in lui la consapevolezza del proprio posto nel mondo.

A Palazzo Jarjayes, ognuno aveva il proprio ruolo e nessuno era disprezzato o trattato con sussiego. Nessuno dei servitori avrebbe messo in discussione l'autorità dei padroni e nessuno dei padroni avrebbe abusato della propria posizione per avvilire o mortificare un servitore. Ogni membro della servitù riceveva la giusta considerazione per il lavoro svolto, encomi o biasimi a seconda del merito o del demerito. La confidenza, l'insolenza, la prevaricazione, la promiscuità, la disonestà erano bandite e tutto si svolgeva in un clima di austera sobrietà. Poi, c'erano lui e la nonna che godevano di un trattamento privilegiato, beneficiando di una maggiore familiarità. Soprattutto lui, che era cresciuto a mezza strada fra il piano nobile e l'ala della servitù, era un fedele amico per Oscar e un pupillo per il Generale che lo trattava bonariamente e non disdegnava di ricercarne il consiglio, soprattutto quando si trattava di interpretare i comportamenti della figlia.

A Palazzo Jarjayes, egli aveva acquisito, senza traumi, la consapevolezza delle differenze di censo e di rango, come normale declinazione di un più esteso ordine naturale. Si era sentito parte di un ingranaggio. Si era sentito un lavoratore.

A Versailles, le cose erano mutate. A Versailles, i ruoli si erano definiti e le differenze si erano accentuate. A Versailles, poteva parlare soltanto se interpellato, non poteva contraddire pubblicamente Oscar e doveva camminarle sempre un passo indietro.

Fuoriuscito dal consueto ambiente familiare, aveva appreso che il mondo adulto era tutt'altro che benevolo, soprattutto con chi non aveva la forza e lo spessore per far volgere le cose a proprio favore. Aveva appreso che i meriti individuali contano poco o nulla, se non sono supportati da un sostegno più concreto, soprattutto in una società statica e poco propensa alla valorizzazione dell'individuo. Aveva appreso che i discorsi, i ragionamenti, i pensieri e finanche le facezie di un Duca d'Orléans o di un Duca di Germain valevano infinitamente più di quelli di un uomo come lui. Aveva appreso che la vita di un uomo qualsiasi era costantemente appesa a un filo e che, nel convergere di una serie di circostanze estremamente sfavorevoli, sarebbe potuta valere quanto quella di un lombrico.

Un episodio gli aveva chiarito molte cose, a poche settimane dall'assunzione del grado di Capitano da parte di Oscar. Una mattina, mentre aspettava che Oscar finisse di conferire con i suoi superiori, si era imbattuto in un gruppo di cortigiani che discutevano fra di loro, chiedendosi chi fosse la donna filosofo pagana linciata da un gruppo di fanatici cristiani. Uno di loro, sbagliando personaggio, epoca storica e disciplina coltivata, aveva affermato trattarsi di Saffo. Un altro, attingendo direttamente alla mitologia e tirando a indovinare, aveva citato Cassandra.

Egli, avvicinandosi al gruppo e pensando di rendersi utile, come, a volte, gli era accaduto a Palazzo Jarjayes, quando il Generale lo aveva interpellato su qualcosa, aveva detto che il personaggio in questione era Ipazia di Alessandria.

Sulla piccola comitiva, era sceso un repentino silenzio, rotto, qualche istante dopo, da una frase pronunciata, con tono paternalistico e, al contempo, brillante, da uno dei cortigiani:

– Com'è perspicace _cet jeune homme_!

Erano seguite delle lievi risate di circostanza e, subito dopo, il gruppo si era allontanato.

Aveva capito molto presto che, a Versailles, la spontaneità doveva essere messa al bando e che i peccati d'ingenuità sarebbero stati quelli più difficili da perdonare. Non ci si poteva aggirare per il mondo e, soprattutto, per il bel mondo facendo le stesse cose e assumendo gli stessi atteggiamenti tenuti in ambienti più conosciuti e familiari.

Era a Versailles che aveva compreso l'autentico significato della parola "_servo_".

Erano, poi, seguite l'età adulta e la presa di coscienza che c'era qualcosa di dissonante nel mondo in cui viveva, fratturato fra il lusso di pochi individui e la straziante miseria di una vasta pletora di persone lacere, grigie, anonime e sempre più inquiete. Si era imbattuto, quasi per caso, nelle riunioni di intellettuali che si svolgevano in una chiesetta di campagna, dove erano evidenziati i maggiori problemi della società, quali la concentrazione di gran parte delle ricchezze in mano a poche famiglie che erano, poi, le uniche a non pagare le tasse se non sotto forma di decima alla Chiesa e la preclusione delle cariche più importanti, fossero esse ecclesiastiche, militari, giudiziarie o amministrative, a chi non appartenesse da più generazioni alla nobiltà. Queste riunioni gli erano apparse, ben presto, alquanto velleitarie, perché molti partecipanti avevano un'idea assai vaga e quasi sentimentale del mondo che avrebbero voluto in sostituzione di quello esistente e scarsissime soluzioni su come attuarlo in concreto. Le proposte, in realtà, non mancavano, ma raramente convergevano, spaziando dalla persuasione inculcata tramite la cultura al colpo di stato. Di concretezza, invece, ve n'era ben poca. Soprattutto, aveva dovuto ammettere con se stesso, seppure a malincuore, che qualunque cambiamento legislativo ci fosse stato, avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con la mentalità degli individui che necessita dell'avvicendarsi delle generazioni per mutare e con le condizioni socio economiche, perché si possono possedere, in astratto, tutti i diritti, ma, poi, occorrono i mezzi economici e la preparazione culturale per farli valere. Aveva dovuto ammettere che qualunque idea politica gli si fosse insinuata nella mente avrebbe dovuto misurarsi con la scissione su cui aveva costruito la propria vita: origini plebee perse nell'infanzia remota ed educazione gentilizia ricevuta; provenienza da una classe sociale di cui aveva un'idea tutto sommato vaga e debito di riconoscenza verso chi lo aveva accolto; malessere e amore. Con il popolo condivideva la nascita e le limitazioni, ma non le esperienze, le privazioni, il modo di vivere e la disperazione, perché un conto è provare indignazione per la vista della povertà e un altro è viverla sulla propria pelle. La lacerazione interiore di cui era vittima non gli avrebbe fatto assumere alcuna posizione netta e definita. Era né carne né pesce. Aveva dovuto ammettere, in special modo, che ogni idea politica da lui vagheggiata ruotava intorno a un solo motore immobile: Oscar. Ogni auspicato cambiamento sociale era incentrato sul desiderio che aveva di sposarla anche se gli doleva constatare che un divieto legale di matrimonio fra persone appartenenti a classi sociali diverse era raramente esistito nella storia e che l'ostacolo principale era e sarebbe sempre stato di ordine pratico. Come potrebbe un uomo povero sposare una donna ricca senza trascinarla in miseria e senza esporla alla perdita di prestigio e, peggio ancora, al ridicolo? Mai avrebbe voluto che a Oscar succedesse questo. Oscar andava protetta non soltanto da aggressioni e imboscate, ma soprattutto dalla passione di lui e dalle conseguenze negative di una _mésalliance_. L'amore dà e non toglie. L'amore si sacrifica e non possiede. L'amore pospone se stesso al bene dell'altro. Diversamente, sarebbe passione egoistica, desiderio di prendere, fame di affermazione personale, strumentalizzazione dell'altro che diventerebbe un oggetto, un trofeo, uno specchio della propria vanità. No, non voleva questo per Oscar!

– _Oh, Oscar, vorrei afferrare le stelle del cielo e incastonarle in una corona con cui cingerti il capo! Vorrei intrecciare fili di seta bianchissimi e tesserti una veste degna di una regina! Vorrei raccogliere le gemme della terra e le perle del mare e fartene dono! Ma le mie mani sono vuote e il solo cuore non può bastare_.

Ripensò, poi, all'ostinazione di Oscar di vivere come un uomo e, anzi, come un semidio. Si trattava di un'idea inculcatale, sin dalla primissima infanzia, dal padre e da lei fatta propria con entusiasmo, dopo che aveva intuito la libertà e l'autorevolezza che ne sarebbero derivate. Tale _forma mentis_ le avrebbe reso inimmaginabile adattarsi alla condizione femminile, da lei considerata sorgente di debolezza e a un legame matrimoniale, ritenuto l'antitesi della libertà e della dignità. Un sentimento d'amore, autentico e concreto e non idealizzato e angelicato, per Oscar sarebbe stato una fonte di distrazione dai propri doveri e una causa di inebetimento.

Ripensò a come era finito dall'essere l'ombra devota della donna che amava all'autore di un odioso tentativo di violenza ai danni di lei.

Ripensò alle parole di sua nonna e a quel qualcosa di eccessivo e di pericoloso che ella aveva sempre notato fra loro due.

Effettivamente, sin dalla primissima adolescenza, il profondo attaccamento che li aveva uniti nell'infanzia si era tramutato in un'attrazione selvaggia e viscerale e tutti i duelli, le scazzottate e gli accesi confronti verbali che li avevano visti protagonisti ne erano stati una tangibile testimonianza. Dai loro duelli e dalle loro liti adolescenziali, si sprigionavano una tensione sessuale e un'attrazione spirituale e fisica scaturite dall'inconscio e non mediate dall'intelletto e, proprio per questo, impossibili da dissimulare.

Il risveglio della sessualità, l'attrazione, la possessività, la gelosia e il desiderio di avere Oscar tutta per sé, senza subire la fastidiosa interferenza della Principessa, di Fersen e dei cortigiani tutti, lo avevano tormentato, ma il grande bagaglio di valori, di precetti, di senso dell'onore, del dovere e della disciplina che aveva appreso dal Generale e dalla stessa Oscar erano prevalsi ed egli era diventato un campione di autocontrollo e di rigore intellettuale e morale. Gli impulsi, le passioni, gli slanci egoistici o soltanto sconvenienti erano stati rimossi dalla sfera cosciente e costantemente tenuti sotto controllo dal senso morale. Essi, di tanto in tanto, riaffioravano dall'inconscio, sotto forma di incubi o di attacchi di gelosia, ma riusciva a tenerli a bada. Aveva preso l'aggressività e la pulsione sessuale e le aveva sublimate nella cura costante, meticolosa e quasi ossessiva di Oscar. Si era appropriato dell'energia scaturente dalla sessualità e dall'aggressività e, lasciandone invariati l'impeto, l'intensità e la funzione creatrice, ne aveva cambiato la meta, convogliandola verso la protezione di colei che amava, diventando un attendente perfetto e inappuntabile. Tutto ciò, probabilmente, gli sarebbe bastato per l'intera vita, nella consapevolezza di non potere pretendere di più e che qualunque legame fra lui e Oscar avrebbe danneggiato lei e la famiglia Jarjayes che tanto bene aveva fatto a lui.

Poi, si era messa di mezzo la passione di Oscar per Fersen che, seppure priva di ogni effettiva possibilità di concretizzarsi, lo aveva fatto soffrire, ma tutto ciò non aveva scalfito la struttura morale che si era creato né aveva interferito con la canalizzazione di tutte le energie e di tutti gli impulsi nella cura di Oscar.

In quella brutta sera che tornava a tormentarlo di frequente sotto forma di incubo, però, Oscar lo aveva brutalmente congedato, definendolo superfluo e indesiderato e sottolineando il tutto con sguardi furenti, toni di voce concitati, schiaffi e domande inquisitorie e incalzanti, seguite ad alcune frasi di lui che, col senno di poi, riconosceva essere state inopportune ed evitabili. L'aggressività e la pulsione sessuale, per anni convogliate nella cura di Oscar, si erano, nel giro di pochi istanti, ritrovate adespote e prive di meta, gli argini si erano rotti e il fiume era esondato, tramutandosi in furia, frustrazione, tempesta devastatrice ed energia distruttiva. Tutte le pulsioni rimosse e relegate, per anni, nell'inconscio avevano ricevuto la stura e si erano scatenate. Si era ritrovato, senza neanche capire come, con le proprie labbra ansanti e roventi sopra quelle di lei e con un lembo della camicia di Oscar fra le mani, a rimirare la spalla nuda della sua amata e il volto di lei allucinato e carico di costernazione. Si era trattato di pochi attimi, sufficienti a rovinare un'amicizia e a minare un rapporto di reciproca fiducia, dopo i quali la morale e il senso del dovere e dell'onore avevano ripreso il sopravvento, ricacciando negli abissi il selvaggio e riportando in superficie l'uomo. Era tornato al suo ruolo di ombra, di fido servitore, amico e consigliere e aveva ripreso a incanalare la pulsione sessuale e l'aggressività nell'adempimento della propria missione, sublimandole nella devozione a Oscar.

Erano iniziati un inseguimento senza sosta e una lotta senza quartiere contro il rifiuto di lei, culminati in quella maledetta giornata di maggio in cui la cecità che incombeva su di lui era stata sul punto di mettere a repentaglio l'incolumità della compagnia, la vita di Oscar e di un Imperatore e la pace fra due nazioni.

Era stato allontanato, questa volta definitivamente e l'aggressività e la pulsione sessuale si erano trovate nuovamente acefale, senza la possibilità di sublimarle in qualcosa di superiore, essendo rimaste prive di meta. Non erano seguiti altri scatti d'ira, ma uno strisciante istinto di autodistruzione si era impadronito di lui, soggiogandolo, stordendolo e portandolo a ubriacarsi e a ridursi alla stregua di quel vagabondo demente che tanto aveva addolorato la nonna.

André si strinse ancora di più la testa fra le mani, per, poi, serrarle a pugno, così da racchiudere, nella stretta, alcune ciocche di capelli neri.

Si era crogiolato in un sogno, aveva rimuginato su Oscar e su ciò che provava per lei e, così facendo, l'idea era diventata chiodo fisso, l'inclinazione era sfociata nel sentimento e l'affezione si era tramutata in passione. Aveva trasformato un lavoro in un sacerdozio e la sua padrona nell'amore di tutta una vita senza che nessuno lo avesse mai illuso sui possibili esiti di tale cieca abnegazione. L'amore che provava per Oscar era diventato, a tratti, molto possessivo, al punto da indurlo a seguirla ovunque, nella convinzione che lei non potesse farcela senza di lui e che lui sapesse scegliere meglio di lei. La percezione che aveva di se stesso, adesso, era quella di un uomo prostrato e sconfitto che si trovava con un pugno di mosche in mano. Desiderare troppo è come non desiderare affatto e prefiggersi degli obiettivi eccessivamente elevati è il miglior modo per non concretizzarne alcuno. Finalmente, lo aveva capito. Aveva anche smarrito il senso della misura e delle priorità, struggendosi per un dolore morale quando materialmente aveva tutto mentre gli _ex_ commilitoni di lui e i figli del popolo si dimenavano nella miseria, impossibilitati a mettere insieme il pranzo con la cena e a curare i propri cari. Aveva osato criticare la frivolezza della Regina, ma lui era stato altrettanto cieco ed egoista!

Ripensò alle accuse di sua nonna che lo aveva trattato come un flaccido smidollato che aspira alla luna senza essere in grado di calzarsi le scarpe. Ripensò alle giuste osservazioni di lei che dubitava di come avrebbe potuto reggere il timone di una famiglia, provvedere alle cure parentali e fronteggiare i dolori che la vita, da sempre, dissemina sul cammino di ogni vivente, se soltanto si ubriacava per un amore impossibile. Gli risuonò nelle orecchie il grido di lei: "_Cresci, André! Cresci! Cresci! Cresci!_".

Pensò che, in quei terribili giorni, aveva toccato il fondo e che, dopo, non gli sarebbe rimasto altro da fare che risalire.

– _Oscar, non posso essere il compagno che meriti, perché io non ho niente mentre per te voglio tutto…. Devo lasciarti vivere la tua vita, devo farti fare le tue scelte…. Devo capire chi sono, cosa voglio e dove desidero andare…. Devo crescere…._

§§§§§§§§

Oscar cavalcava per i sentieri boscosi della tenuta Jarjayes. Le dolci pendenze del paesaggio agreste e la brezza che le scompigliava i capelli le ricordavano il tempo dell'infanzia e dell'adolescenza, quando le uniche occupazioni che la riguardavano erano lo studio, gli allenamenti e, poi, correre, giocare e cavalcare per quei sentieri….

Gli alberi di ciliegio, nell'ultima settimana di maggio, avevano ormai perso i loro petali rosa pallido che erano planati a terra, dove avevano formato un delicato e soffice tappeto, prima di essere spazzati via, chi sa dove, dal vento. Le foglie lanceolate avevano assunto un colore rosso bruno così scuro da rasentare il marrone violaceo.

Oscar guardava ciò che la circondava, ma il risveglio della natura, in quello scorcio di primavera inoltrata, non riusciva a rasserenarle l'animo come accadeva in passato.

Troppi erano i pensieri che le ingombravano la mente senza trovarvi una giusta collocazione o una via d'uscita.

Il padre…. Aveva ripudiato la natura femminile di lei, ne aveva salutato la nascita con un urlo di disappunto, quasi fosse stata una sciagura…. Le aveva fatto iniziare la vita con un rifiuto…. Aveva davvero agito per compiacerlo? Si era sottomessa a un'imposizione per il bene del casato o, fingendo di ottemperare, aveva semplicemente assecondato la propria natura selvaggia, indomita, affamata di libertà e atterrita dai vincoli? Non aveva indossato quell'uniforme per suo padre…. Quell'uniforme l'aveva protetta dalle limitazioni del proprio sesso e dalle angherie del mondo, conferendole uno stato libero e onorato, ma l'aveva anche resa diversa da tutte le altre creature. Molto aveva dato e molto aveva preso…. Un vero patto col diavolo…. Nonostante tutto, mille volte fosse rinata, mille volte avrebbe rifatto la stessa grande scelta. Non si può avere tutto, ma è ineluttabile tendere con ogni fibra del proprio essere e con ogni anelito di vita a ciò che dà significato e pienezza al proprio spirito.

Arrivata in prossimità del laghetto, scese da cavallo, strinse una foglia fra le dita, facendo flettere leggermente il ramo cui era attaccata e, poi, lasciò la presa.

Fersen…. Non poteva ricambiarla né, tantomeno, vedere in lei una donna…. Cosa provava per lui? Lo aveva desiderato per gran parte della vita, malgrado fosse il segreto amore e l'unico raggio di sole di quella Regina, di quell'amica alla quale aveva giurato fedeltà e obbedienza. Con un angolo del cuore aveva giurato e con l'altro aveva tradito. Cosa provava per lui? Quali erano la profondità e la radice di quel sentimento? Cosa li univa? Cosa li accomunava? Cosa avrebbe potuto tenerli insieme? Sognare è bello, ma vivere è un'altra cosa. Avrebbe davvero sacrificato tutto e cambiato radicalmente ogni cosa di sé per quell'uomo?

Si avvicinò al lago e attinse dell'acqua per rinfrescarsi il viso. Il cavallo, che si stava abbeverando, avvicinò la sua testa al volto di lei, sfiorandolo delicatamente e annusandolo ed ella, di rimando, gli accarezzò amorevolmente il muso.

Girodel…. Non poteva assolutamente ricambiarlo…. Era stata di un'inurbanità agghiacciante con lui, reo del solo crimine di averla trovata amabile e degna al punto di volerne fare la propria consorte. Non poteva sposare un uomo che aveva sempre comandato…. Non poteva sposare un uomo che la trovava tanto meritevole…. Non poteva sposare un uomo che l'aveva vista tanto donna…. Non poteva sposare un uomo tanto educato…. Non poteva sposare un uomo tanto ragionevole e assennato…. Non poteva sposarsi e basta…. Libera, indipendente, orgogliosa, fiera, impetuosa come il vento e sfuggente come l'acqua, forte come agosto e imprevedibile come marzo…. Era così che si vedeva e che voleva essere….

Si sdraiò sull'erba, con le braccia incrociate sotto la testa, a scrutare il cielo attraverso le fronde.

André…. Non poteva assolutamente ricambiarlo…. La quadratura del cerchio perfetta…. Il perfetto amico, il perfetto fratello, il perfetto consigliere, il perfetto attendente…. All'occorrenza, se ne usciva sempre con un consiglio, con un sorriso, con una battuta di spirito, con un vassoio colmo di pasticcini e di cioccolata, con un mantello e senza mai chiedere alcunché e senza essere troppo invadente…. Troppo perfetto…. Non si era mai chiesta perché non si fosse mai sposato, non l'aveva insospettita l'indefessa devozione che le tributava…. L'ombra inseparabile, amica e ristoratrice…. Il conforto, l'ascolto, l'appiglio onnipresente…. La salvava dai guai, ne mitigava le intemperanze, trovava sempre il modo per rasserenarla…. La perfetta quadratura del cerchio…. Non le era mai convenuto porsi delle domande alle quali far seguire delle scomode e inaccettabili risposte…. Molto meglio andare avanti così, all'infinito…. I segreti, però, li sapeva tenere bene…. Troppo bene…. Finché la calma si era tramutata in furia, la pazienza in collera e la devozione in distruzione…. I consigli di lui, adesso, non erano più i bene accetti…. Da quando aveva iniziato a parlare di rose e di lillà e lei si era accorta che i discorsi floreali non l'aggradavano affatto…. Da quando era diventato elemento di conflitto e non di composizione…. Finché le avevano fatto comodo, però, i consigli di lui erano stati i bene accetti….

Oscar si riscosse e si mise in piedi, con un movimento repentino, agile e stizzito.

– _Oscar, basta, non è bene indugiare in questi pensieri!_

Montò, quindi, a cavallo, spronandolo verso casa.

– _Sono io meritevole d'amore?_


	6. Chi vive e chi muore

**Chi vive e chi muore**

Erano le otto del mattino e Oscar era seduta davanti alla scrivania del suo ufficio nella Caserma della Guardia Metropolitana parigina, quando un frenetico bussare ruppe il silenzio nel quale era immersa la stanza. Oscar ordinò di entrare e si trovò di fronte un agitatissimo soldato semplice, di nome Roger Vallon che, senza mettersi sull'attenti e senza farle il saluto militare, iniziò a riferirle, in preda alla foga, la causa di tanta agitazione, parlando con ritmo veloce e tono concitatissimo:

– Comandante, tramite la nostra rete di spie, abbiamo localizzato uno degli autori dei disordini…. Uno di quegli uomini che, travestiti da soldati della Guardia, stanno gettando del fango su di Voi e sull'intera compagnia!

– Bene, Vallon, di chi si tratta?

– Di tale Robert Brasseur che vive all'ultimo piano di un palazzo sito al numero sette di Rue Buffon, nel Faubourg Saint Marcel.

– Perfetto, organizziamo una pattuglia e andiamo là.

– Comandante, il Faubourg Saint Marcel è, insieme al Faubourg Saint Antoine, uno dei più pericolosi, perché è abitato dagli strati più poveri, politicizzati e arrabbiati della popolazione parigina – disse il soldato, sottintendendo che Oscar avrebbe fatto meglio a tenervisi lontana.

– Hai paura, Vallon? In questo caso, non venire. Nel frattempo, chiama a rapporto nel mio ufficio Leroux, Dupont, Rostand, Legrand e Plessis. Impartirò delle brevi istruzioni e, poi, andremo lì senza indugio!

§§§§§§§§

Arrivati al numero sette di Rue Buffon, Oscar ordinò a Leroux di rimanere di guardia al portone del palazzo e a Dupont di fare il giro dello stesso, per accertarsi se vi fosse un'entrata secondaria, ingiungendogli, nel caso l'avesse trovata, di presidiarla.

Presi con sé gli altri quattro soldati, salì fino all'ultimo piano, destinato, come tutti i piani alti dell'epoca, a ospitare gli abitanti più poveri degli edifici. In quello specifico caso, si trattava del piano alto di un palazzo che, per ubicazione, era già abitato dalla popolazione più miserabile della città.

Giunta davanti alla porta dell'interno desiderato, ordinò, con voce altera e stentorea:

– Aprite, in nome di Sua Maestà o butteremo giù la porta!

Non avendo ricevuto risposta ed essendosi, anzi, uditi dei rumori sospetti provenienti dall'interno, Legrand spalancò la porta con una pedata, così da consentire l'ingresso all'intera pattuglia.

Appena entrati, i soldati videro un uomo sulla trentina che cercava di uscire dalla finestra, con l'evidente intenzione di cercare una via di fuga attraverso il cornicione. Plessis lo afferrò per la giacca, ricacciandolo all'interno della stanza.

– Comandante, lo riconosco, è quel figlio di madre ignota che, nella taverna, ha dato del finocchio ad Alain! – disse Roger Vallon, squadrando Robert Brasseur il cui naso, fracassato dal pugno di Alain, era fasciato alla bell'e meglio.

Vallon, pur essendo stato presente alla rissa scoppiata in taverna, non vi aveva partecipato e, adesso, non si trovava agli arresti.

– Chi ti ha ordinato di fare quel che hai fatto? Per conto di chi agisci? – tuonò Oscar, con tono aggressivo e voce collerica, puntando la pistola contro l'interrogato.

Gli occhi fiammeggianti e i toni duri e imperiosi di quel Comandante, aggiunti ai modi spiccioli e violenti degli uomini da lei comandati, fecero tremare Robert Brasseur, da sempre, per natura, forte coi deboli e debole coi forti. Capì che non gli conveniva scherzare e che, fra il pericolo lontano costituito dal Duca d'Orléans e quello vicinissimo rappresentato da quei soldati, sarebbe stato meglio evitare il secondo.

– Ho agito su ordine del Duca d'O….

Robert Brasseur non aveva ancora finito di parlare, quando un colpo di proiettile, sparato dal palazzo dirimpetto, attraversò la finestra aperta e gli si conficcò al centro della fronte.

– Presto, scendiamo in strada – ordinò Oscar – Cerchiamo di fermare il cecchino!

Affacciatasi alla finestra, poi, urlò ai due uomini che aveva lasciato sulla via:

– Leroux, smettila di vigilare questo portone e presidia quello di fronte! Dupont, entra in quel palazzo, sali all'ultimo piano e ferma i sospetti!

Ciò detto, si precipitò giù per le scale insieme ai quattro uomini che erano saliti con lei, a rotta di collo e col cuore in gola.

§§§§§§§§

I soldati non riuscirono a catturare il cecchino che, nel lasso di tempo necessario per raggiungere l'ultimo piano del palazzo che ne ospitava il covo, si era già dileguato, ma, quando fecero irruzione nell'appartamento dal quale era partito lo sparo, si trovarono difronte un vero e proprio arsenale: decine e decine di spade e di fucili erano appesi a delle rastrelliere attaccate alle pareti oppure erano custoditi dentro armadi e bauli; pistole, polveri da sparo e pugnali erano conservati in casse di legno e in tiretti.

Il camino era acceso, sebbene fosse già la fine di maggio. Insospettita dalla circostanza, Oscar si chinò davanti alla bocca, all'altezza del focolare e vide che, nella camera del fuoco, sopra la brace e in mezzo alla cenere, ardevano dei fogli di carta. Con gesto rapido, riuscì a recuperare e a spegnere quelli meno compromessi e se li si infilò nella giubba.

Diede, poi, ordine agli uomini di perquisire l'appartamento e si mise lei stessa a farlo, nella speranza di reperire altre utili informazioni.

La giornata, in fin dei conti, non era stata un insuccesso: l'uomo che erano andati ad arrestare era stato ucciso sotto il loro naso e l'assassino di lui era scivolato dalle loro mani come una manciata di finissimi granelli di sabbia, ma, in compenso, avevano scoperto un vero e proprio covo di attentatori, un arsenale fornitissimo e, con ogni probabilità, si erano imbattuti, seppure del tutto casualmente, in un traffico d'armi in piena regola.

Decise di lasciare due uomini a guardia dell'arsenale e altri due a presidio dell'appartamento dove aveva alloggiato Robert Brasseur e di tornare in caserma insieme agli altri due, per dare disposizioni in merito a un'accuratissima perquisizione dei due appartamenti, all'asporto e alla requisizione delle armi e all'apposizione dei sigilli nei due locali.

Usciti dal palazzo e recuperati i cavalli, Oscar si accorse che alcuni uomini che bivaccavano in strada, dei gran brutti ceffi, guardavano male i soldati o si voltavano dall'altra parte al loro passaggio e certuni sputavano a terra.

§§§§§§§§

André si alzò di buon mattino, deciso a iniziare il percorso della sua nuova strada lastricata di buoni propositi con lo sdebitarsi.

Alain aveva pagato di tasca propria il vetturino di piazza che lo aveva riportato, ubriaco e ammaccato, a Palazzo Jarjayes, accollandosi, oltretutto, i maggiori costi della tariffa notturna e André voleva restituire il denaro senza porre tempo in mezzo.

Alain stava scontando la settimana di arresti a seguito della rissa in taverna, ma André sapeva che la famiglia dell'amico non navigava nell'oro e, pertanto, stabilì di non attenderne la scarcerazione, ma di portargli il denaro a casa, per consegnarlo a Madame de Soisson.

Montò, pertanto, a cavallo e si diresse verso Parigi.

Arrivato al numero ventisei di Rue Bourbon, André domandò a uno degli inquilini che stava uscendo dal portone principale a quale piano abitasse la famiglia de Soisson e, ottenuta la risposta, iniziò a salire le scale.

Giunto di fronte alla porta dell'appartamento della famiglia di Alain, André bussò senza ottenere risposta. Si apprestò a bussare una seconda volta, quando udì dei rumori provenienti dall'interno che gli fecero pensare a una colluttazione: un tonfo di mobilia buttata a terra e altri suoni che non riuscì a decifrare immediatamente. Sapendo che, in quella casa, abitavano due donne sole e temendo che qualche male intenzionato fosse riuscito a farsi aprire la porta con l'inganno e senza forzarla, estrasse, all'istante, la pistola dalla fondina, sparò alla serratura e spalancò la porta con un calcio.

La scena che si trovò di fronte fu agghiacciante: Diane, la giovane sorella di Alain, penzolava da una corda legata a una delle travi del soffitto e una sedia era rovesciata per terra, sotto i piedi di lei.

André lasciò cadere la pistola sul pavimento, estrasse prontamente la spada dal fodero e, con un balzo, si pose sotto Diane. Sorreggendo la ragazza col braccio sinistro, con un colpo rapido e preciso della lama, recise la corda e, disserrato il pugno che stringeva l'elsa, protese le braccia per accogliere, in un abbraccio salvifico, la giovane che, non più sorretta dalla corda, stava cadendo al suolo.

La ragazza era viva, ma in evidente stato confusionale. Il seno di lei, ansante, era scosso da incontrollabili sussulti mentre le braccia e le gambe tremavano convulsamente. Il volto era imperlato di sudore e, sul collo, ancora avvolto dalla corda, risaltava una segno rosso. André sperò di essere arrivato in tempo, dato che il tonfo della sedia aveva preceduto di pochissimi istanti l'effrazione della porta e tutto il resto si era susseguito in rapidissima sequenza. I movimenti delle gambe e delle braccia della giovane gli fecero sperare che lo strattone successivo alla caduta non avesse fratturato alcuna vertebra. Accucciatosi sul pavimento, fece sedere Diane per terra, continuando a sorreggerle il busto col braccio destro e appoggiando la testa di lei alla sua spalla. Con gesto delicato, le tolse il cappio e iniziò a palparle il collo, la nuca e la schiena, non riscontrando, con sollievo, alcuna apparente frattura.

Povera Diane, l'arrivo di lui l'aveva salvata da una morte atroce!

La lunghezza della corda, stabilita a caso e non calibrata sull'altezza e sul peso della ragazza, aveva fatto sì che lo strattone seguito alla caduta non producesse la rottura immediata delle vertebre e, con essa, una morte rapida e indolore e ciò aveva consentito ad André di effettuare un efficace salvataggio. Se il giovane uomo non fosse sopraggiunto contemporaneamente al tonfo, però, quella fortuna si sarebbe tramutata in una tremenda tortura e la povera Diane si sarebbe dimenata anche per più di dieci minuti appesa alla corda, in un supplizio degno delle più terrificanti allegorie dell'inferno dantesco.

D'un tratto, si affacciò sulla soglia di casa un'agghiacciata e quasi inebetita Madame de Soisson, affiancata da un'amica altrettanto spaventata e basita. La madre di Alain e di Diane era appena rientrata dal mercato e, sul portone del palazzo, aveva incontrato l'amica che era venuta per restituirle una pentola, prestatale la settimana prima. Sentendo uno sparo provenire da sopra, le due donne si erano precipitate a salire, divorando gli scalini a due a due.

La povera donna non poteva credere ai propri occhi: la figlia era riversa a terra, sorretta da uno sconosciuto, la porta era fracassata e, sul pavimento, erano buttate alla rinfusa una sedia, una spada e una pistola. La fune culminante nel cappio, adagiata accanto al corpo della figlia, ebbe l'effetto di farle comprendere l'accaduto, svelandole le intenzioni di Diane. La poveretta scoppiò in singhiozzi, iniziando a balbettare frasi sconnesse.

André si rivolse all'amica di Madame de Soisson:

– Madame, per favore, andate a chiamare un medico, presto e, mi raccomando, discrezione!

– Madame Normand, Ve ne prego – disse Madame de Soisson, riscuotendosi – Andate al numero trentadue di questa via. Vi abita il Dottor Morel che è bravo e anche riservato.

Madame Normand fece quanto le era stato detto mentre Madame de Soisson si asciugò le lacrime e si avvicinò alla figlia, accarezzandole dolcemente una gota. Fu allora che Diane aprì gli occhi.

– Madame de Soisson, perdonatemi, mi chiamo André Grandier e sono un _ex_ commilitone di Vostro figlio. Sono venuto per restituirVi del denaro che Alain mi aveva prestato e, appena sopraggiunto, mi sono trovato difronte….

Non ebbe il coraggio di continuare mentre guardava mestamente Madame de Soisson che, dal canto suo, volgeva lo sguardo doloroso alla figlia.

Diane, invece, guardava André.


	7. Incontri voluti dal destino

**Incontri voluti dal destino**

Era il pomeriggio di una giornata di fine maggio, erano trascorsi due giorni dal salvataggio di Diane e André, in groppa al suo destriero, stava cavalcando alla volta di Palazzo Jarjayes, di ritorno da una tenuta di campagna situata a circa due ore di cavallo da Parigi.

Approfittando di alcune giornate in cui i disturbi alla vista gli stavano dando un po' di requie e ben ligio ai suoi propositi di cambiamento di rotta e di rinascita interiore, André si era offerto di effettuare una commissione per il Generale, recandosi in una tenuta della famiglia Jarjayes destinata all'allevamento dei cavalli e al ricovero degli equini ormai vecchi o malati. Qualunque impegno che lo avesse tenuto lontano dalla morsa dei crucci che lo stavano attanagliando e dalla vicinanza della bottiglia sarebbe stato a lui ben gradito.

André era, quindi, partito all'alba da palazzo ed era giunto, di prima mattina, nella tenuta di campagna. Qui, aveva lasciato due cavalli da tiro, ormai anziani, che aveva portato da Palazzo Jarjayes e aveva preso in consegna due giovani esemplari adulti in sostituzione dei primi. Era andato a visitare, col cuore gonfio di commozione, i vecchi cavalli suoi e di Oscar che erano ancora vivi e questi, riconoscendolo, avevano nitrito e mosso la coda per l'emozione mentre il giovane li accarezzava e li chiamava per nome. Li aveva strigliati, nutriti e abbeverati e aveva fatto fare loro un giro per i campi. Sinceratosi delle condizioni degli altri cavalli anziani, visitò gli stalloni e le fattrici e si mise a giocare con alcuni puledri. Diede anche un'occhiata alla contabilità della fattoria e, finalmente, dopo pranzo, si rimise in viaggio alla volta di casa, portandosi dietro i due giovani cavalli destinati a trainare le carrozze della famiglia Jarjayes.

Si sarebbe fatto affidare un incarico dal Generale, un qualsivoglia incarico che lo avesse tenuto occupato e che gli avesse consentito di riorganizzare la propria vita dopo l'allontanamento da Oscar.

Rifletté sulla propria situazione e si rese conto che, sebbene si fosse votato, sin dalla primissima giovinezza, alla difesa di Oscar, egli stesso, per tutta la vita, aveva beneficiato della protezione di qualcuno. A Versailles, era stata Oscar a difenderlo quasi quotidianamente, cercando di attenuare, il più possibile, le conseguenze negative della condizione di servo in cui egli versava e prodigandosi per metterlo al riparo dall'indelicatezza e dalla cattiveria di alcuni cortigiani. In caserma, il ruolo di nume tutelare era passato ad Alain e, infatti, da quando il grosso soldato lo aveva preso sotto la sua ala protettrice, non era più stato fatto oggetto di pestaggi e di villanie. Nella sua difesa durante la permanenza fra i soldati della Guardia, comunque, riconosceva un ruolo anche a Oscar che lo aveva costantemente inserito nelle missioni da lei capitanate, con l'evidente fine di lasciarlo il meno possibile in compagnia degli altri soldati e di mantenerlo nella propria sfera d'azione. Per quale motivo, altrimenti, Oscar lo avrebbe voluto sempre vicino, nonostante il gelo che si era creato fra di loro e il desiderio, da lei manifestato, di cavarsela da sola?

Pensò che era giunto il momento di sbrigarsela da solo, di sciogliere i propri nodi, di muoversi per il mondo con la sicurezza di una persona autosufficiente e non timorosa dei propri limiti e della mancanza del sostegno degli altri. Del resto, da quando era entrato nell'ordine di idee di reagire alla prostrazione e di perseguire i suoi buoni propositi – fosse stato un segno del destino o soltanto una coincidenza – aveva salvato la vita a una fanciulla, spezzando la catena degli eventi negativi e provando di nuovo la piacevole sensazione di essere una persona utile. Era quella la via da seguire.

Era anche giunta l'ora che Oscar avesse la possibilità di fare le proprie scelte senza la presenza di lui, sgradita perché non richiesta. Avrebbe dovuto imparare ad accettare questa separazione, a conviverci e crearsi una stabilità emotiva senza appoggiarsi agli altri, illudendosi che fossero questi a non poter fare a meno di lui. Pensava ciò e sospirava.

Era immerso in questi pensieri quando, arrivato all'altezza di Parigi, scorse, qualche metro più avanti, una carrozza abbandonata al lato della strada, priva di cavalli, con due uomini dall'aria stanca e sconsolata, al fianco di essa, che scrutavano l'arrivo di qualche soccorritore.

Si avvicinò d'istinto ai due malcapitati, desideroso di recare soccorso. Uno di loro era un giovinetto di circa tredici anni mentre l'altro era un uomo più anziano del primo di un paio di lustri, pallido e serio. Mentre il secondo rimaneva in silenzio, il primo, in un francese da straniero, si fece appresso ad André, per salutarlo e ringraziarlo.

– Vi ringrazio di esserVi avvicinato a due viaggiatori dimenticati dalla fortuna, Signore. Siamo stati assaliti da una banda di grassatori che ci ha portato via i cavalli e le poche cose cha avevamo in carrozza. Se poteste accompagnarci dove alloggiamo, Ve ne saremmo infinitamente grati e, da lì, manderemmo qualcuno a recuperare la carrozza.

– Volentieri, Signore – disse André al giovinetto e, poi, gli domandò:

– Siete, dunque, stranieri?

– Nacqui veneziano, ma vorrei morire, per grazia di Dio, italiano, quando lo vorrà quella Provvidenza che governa misteriosamente il mondo.

André provò simpatia per il ragazzo e gli si presentò:

– Io mi chiamo André Grandier.

– Io sono Carlo Altoviti e il mio compagno di viaggio e di sventura – aggiunse, riferendosi al suo poco loquace amico – è il Signor Lucilio Vianello.

§§§§§§§§

Quella stessa mattina, Oscar si trovò enormemente affaccendata, perché, dall'Alto Comando, era arrivato un dispaccio che imponeva il ricovero delle armi sequestrate in Rue Buffon all'Hôtel des Invalides e, di conseguenza, sarebbe stato necessario prendere delle misure affinché le poche armi già trasportate nel deposito della caserma fossero immediatamente trasferite in quello de Les Invalides e quelle ancora presenti nel locale sigillato seguissero la stessa sorte.

Gli ordini erano molto precisi e prevedevano che le operazioni di trasferimento iniziassero immediatamente proprio dalle armi già ricoverate nella caserma comandata da Oscar per, poi, proseguire, successivamente, con quelle non ancora asportate e che la guardia ai locali sigillati non fosse più affidata ai soldati di Oscar, ma a un altro reggimento.

Oscar si domandava la ragione di quelle strane disposizioni che avevano tutta l'aria di una manifestazione di immensa sfiducia nei confronti di lei. L'operazione militare che aveva condotto era stata un successo, avendo portato alla scoperta dell'arsenale nascosto e allo smantellamento di due covi malavitosi. L'uccisione di Robert Brasseur era stata l'unica nota stonata, ma l'evento non era ascrivibile a un errore della compagnia e, comunque, non aveva avuto un'influenza negativa sul ritrovamento delle armi che, anzi, aveva reso possibile.

Oscar si domandava, quindi, per quale motivo, ad appena due giorni dal ritrovamento, fosse arrivato quello strano ordine e per quale ragione all'Alto Comando avessero avvertito tutta quell'urgenza di sottrarre al controllo di lei sia la custodia delle armi già asportate sia la guardia a quelle ancora situate in Rue Buffon. Era stata fatta oggetto di biasimo ed era stata ritenuta, quindi, inadatta a occuparsi di quell'indagine, forse anche perché il nome di lei era stato recentemente coinvolto nei disordini provocati dal falsi soldati della Guardia Metropolitana o, al contrario, si voleva sottrarre alla competenza di lei uno spinoso affare per evitare che delle investigazioni troppo zelanti facessero luce su degli eventi che qualcuno preferiva restassero oscuri?

Mentre ragionava su tutto ciò, Oscar, affiancata dal Governatore dell'Hôtel des Invalides, presidiava l'ultima fase delle operazioni di trasferimento delle armi dalla sua caserma al deposito dell'Hôtel.

§§§§§§§§

André aveva fato montare i due gentiluomini stranieri sui cavalli che stava portando a Palazzo Jarjayes e li aveva accompagnati nella locanda parigina dove alloggiavano. Mentre l'uomo più adulto, appena arrivati, si congedò per andare a riposare nella sua stanza, il tredicenne rimase in compagnia di André.

I due si sedettero a uno dei tavoli della locanda e ordinarono da bere.

Avendo provato, da subito, una forte simpatia reciproca, si lasciarono andare a delle confidenze, come di rado ad André accadeva.

– Vivete a Venezia, Signor Altoviti?

– No, vivo nel castello di Fratta, a Fossalta di Portogruaro, dimora del Conte di Fratta. Sono il nipote della Contessa, ma, siccome i miei genitori fecero un matrimonio "avventuroso", si separarono quasi subito e, adesso, ignoro dove si trovino e persino se siano vivi o morti, fui abbandonato, appena nato, in un cesto davanti al castello. La Contessa mia zia non fu entusiasta del fardello che le era occorso in sorte e, così, sebbene per nascita io sia un Patrizio Veneziano, fui cresciuto a metà strada fra il mondo dei nobili e quello dei servitori, fra il piano nobile e le cucine e, per quanto abbia sostenuto degli studi, a volte, mi tocca muovere il girarrosto – rispose quello ridendo.

– Anche io vivo presso una famiglia di Conti e anch'io crebbi a metà strada fra nobili e servitori, ma per ragioni del tutto diverse dalla Vostre e, infatti, sono il nipote della governante e non della Contessa. Il Conte, che è anche un Generale, voleva dare una compagnia maschile a sua figlia e ciò fu all'origine della mia educazione da quasi nobile – fece eco André che raccontò, in breve, al suo interlocutore i punti salienti delle esistenze sua e di Oscar, ma omettendo, per pudore, di parlare dei sentimenti che provava per lei.

– Sapete, anch'io ebbi come compagna di giochi e di infanzia la figlia più giovane del Conte, mia cugina Pisana e anche lei è un tipo particolare e dotato di un bel caratterino! Pensate che, quando eravamo piccoli, io fui rinchiuso, per punizione, in uno sgabuzzino e la Pisana, che era la vera colpevole di ciò per cui ero stato punito io, di notte, entrò in quella stanza e pretese che la punissi, strappandole una ciocca di capelli. Poiché non mi risolvevo a farlo, ella serrò nella sua la mia mano che, a sua volta, stringeva la ciocca di capelli e tirò con una tale forza che mi ritrovai la ciocca di lei fra le mani! Dopodiché, se ne tornò in camera sua. E' sempre stata una pazzerella, molto strana, volubile e volitiva al tempo stesso, capricciosa ed egoista, ma anche di buon cuore e capace di grandi slanci e di sorprendenti sacrifici. Siamo cresciuti insieme, noi due.

Entrambi riflettevano sulle evidenti analogie delle loro esistenze, ciascuno nella certezza che l'altro nutrisse per la propria Contessina un sentimento più grande e profondo di quanto non fosse disposto ad ammettere con l'interlocutore.

D'un tratto, Carlo Altoviti, grato ad André per il fatto di essere trattato con il rispetto che si tributerebbe a un gentiluomo adulto e per la circostanza che questi non gli facesse pesare di doversi intrattenere con un "moccioso" mentre l'adulto si era eclissato, si sentì in dovere di presentargli delle scuse in nome dell'altro.

– Perdonate il mio compagno di viaggio per l'inurbanità che dimostra. Egli è fatto così. E' un tipo un po' strano. E' un genio e, per questa ragione, è poco capace di rapportarsi adeguatamente con gli altri. Pur non essendosi ancora laureato, esercita, con ottimi risultati, la professione medica a Fossalta di Portogruaro. Del resto, egli è il figlio del Medico locale e ha imparato l'arte di Esculapio sin da bambino. Il padre, periodicamente, lo invia a Venezia affinché, da lì, si imbarchi per Padova, sostenga gli esami all'Università e si laurei, ma lui, tutte le volte, rimane a Venezia e prende parte a delle attività che hanno già suscitato l'interesse dell'Inquisizione. Sapete, coltiva idee illuministe ed è contrario alla nobiltà, ai diritti di nascita e a tutte le cose legate al vecchio mondo. In breve, il padre ha scoperto tutto e, come segno di ravvedimento da parte del figlio e anche per mettere un po' di distanza fra questi e l'Inquisizione, gli ha imposto di frequentare, per qualche mese, alcune lezioni di Medicina alla Sorbona, nella speranza che studi con serietà e che le acque si calmino. La vecchia Contessa, la madre del Conte, mi ha, quindi, chiesto di accompagnare a Parigi il Signor Lucilio, per farmi fare un viaggio che mi istruisca e affinché acquisti per lei alcuni pizzi e merletti francesi. La Contessa, da giovane, visse alla Corte di Versailles per due anni, al seguito del marito Ambasciatore ed è sempre rimasta molto legata ai ricordi della sua gioventù. Fortuna che, quando viaggiavamo in carrozza, i soldi dei merletti e dei pizzi, come, del resto, quasi tutto il denaro, lo avevamo lasciato ben nascosto nelle nostre stanze!

– Capisco tutto – fece eco André – ma tenete ben presente che la permanenza parigina potrà mettere il Vostro amico al riparo dall'Inquisizione, ma, di certo, non dalle idee illuministe. Se il vecchio Dottor Vianello spera che non si parli di illuminismo a Parigi, o è male informato o è un illuso.

Nel dire ciò, André si portò, d'istinto, una mano all'occhio destro che, probabilmente per la stanchezza, aveva cominciato ad appannarsi.

L'altro, che aveva subito concepito una forte simpatia per lui, desideroso, in qualche modo, di sdebitarsi e di rendersi utile, gli disse:

– Perdonate l'intromissione, Signore, ma mi sono accorto che avete una grande cicatrice all'occhio sinistro e che anche quello destro Vi reca dei fastidi. Fossi in Voi, mi farei visitare dal Signor Lucilio Vianello. Se volete, gli anticiperò il Vostro caso ed egli non potrà negarVi il suo aiuto, dato che Voi ci avete offerto, con tanta sollecitudine, il Vostro. E' giovane e non si è ancora laureato, ma, come Vi dicevo, il padre gli ha insegnato tutto sin da quando era un bambino e, poi, Vi ripeto che è un genio. A Fossalta di Portogruaro e nei dintorni, si dice che, nella cura degli occhi, faccia miracoli.

§§§§§§§§

Finite le operazioni di trasferimento delle armi e preso commiato dal Governatore, Oscar si apprestò a lasciare l'Hôtel des Invalides per fare ritorno alla caserma dei soldati della Guardia Metropolitana.

Stava uscendo dall'edificio, quando l'attenzione di lei fu letteralmente agguantata dal passo militare rapido e deciso di un giovane soldato, dall'aria inquieta e corrucciata, che, invece, vi stava entrando.

Si trattava di un uomo di età inferiore ai venti anni, alto poco più della media, con indosso una divisa da sottotenente degli artiglieri. Oscar, pur sovrastandolo di quasi tutta la testa, ebbe la sensazione che quella figura scarsamente prestante emanasse una grande autorevolezza. I movimenti del corpo di lui erano veloci, secchi e nervosi e l'incedere era sicuro. Il giovane era magrissimo e aveva un volto oblungo, incorniciato da una chioma ondulata e castana che gli lambiva le spalle, mettendo in risalto la carnagione olivastra. Quel viso, spigoloso ed emaciato, non poteva definirsi bello, ma era immensamente carismatico. Vi spiccavano una fronte ampia, un naso allungato e dritto, un mento sporgente e una mandibola quadrata. Le labbra e le sopracciglia, invece, erano sottili. Il collo era corto così come le gambe. Ciò che risaltava in quella figura, però, erano gli occhi chiari che parevano d'acciaio. Essi erano intensi, addirittura magnetici, estremamente intelligenti oltre che attenti e indagatori: due raggi fulminei, mobili, nervosi e lampeggianti che evocavano la furia di una tempesta e l'impeto di un fiume in piena. Parvero a Oscar due occhi carichi di una cronica insoddisfazione e di un'immensa sete di potere.

D'un tratto, repentinamente e inaspettatamente, lo sguardo di lui catturò quello di lei, dandole l'impressione di penetrarle intenzionalmente l'anima al fine di esercitarvi un dominio. Fu questione di pochi istanti, sufficienti a gelarle il sangue nelle vene e a comunicarle la spiacevole sensazione che quel giovane minuto, con la mente di un genio e l'anima di un tiranno, avrebbe portato la bufera nelle vite di tutti loro. D'istinto, contrappose allo sguardo d'aquila di lui quello suo di leonessa, furente, aggressivo e non meno saettante e carismatico di quello dell'antagonista. Rapace contro felino, mascolino contro femminino, tempesta contro uragano.

Il soldato, evidentemente abituato a suscitare ben altre reazioni in coloro con cui incrociava lo sguardo, fu molto stupito del fatto che Oscar gli tenesse testa e, manifestando con una smorfia appena percettibile il proprio disappunto, proseguì il suo cammino, girando leggermente il volto, ma continuando a scrutarla – scrutato – con la coda degli occhi.

**Inizia, oggi, un breve **_**cross-over**_** della lunghezza di pochi capitoli col romanzo "**_**Le confessioni di un italiano**_**" di Ippolito Nievo. I personaggi di Carlo Altoviti e di Lucilio Vianello appartengono a quel romanzo, così come la frase: "**_**Nacqui veneziano, ma vorrei morire, per grazia di Dio, italiano, quando lo vorrà quella Provvidenza che governa misteriosamente il mondo**_**". I racconti fatti da Carlo Altoviti sul suo passato, sulla Pisana e su Lucilio Vianello sono tratti dal romanzo mentre il viaggio in Francia dei due personaggi è un evento di mia fantasia.**


	8. Il medico veneto e il complottatore

**Il medico veneto e il complottatore francese**

Il giorno successivo a quello in cui si erano svolte le operazioni di trasferimento delle armi, di mattina presto, Oscar era seduta alla scrivania del suo ufficio nella caserma ed era intenta a decifrare le parole vergate sui fogli di carta, trovati nel camino, che il fuoco non aveva fatto in tempo a divorare.

La carta era di buona fattura e la calligrafia denotava che lo scrivano era una persona istruita. Non era una grafia così ricercata da appartenere a un grande nobile, ma sarebbe, pur sempre, potuta provenire da un segretario alle dipendenze di quello.

Oscar riuscì a leggere alcune parole: "_armi_", "_Gran Maestro_", "_Palais R_", "_Orl_", "_libelli_", "_Grande Oriente_", "_traffico_", "_tornio_", "_sigillo reale_", "_reggimento_", "_fucili_", "_divise_".

Alcune delle parole lette le riportarono alla mente una vecchia conoscenza mentre altre, come "_armi_" e "_libelli_", "_tornio_" e "_reggimento_", non capiva da che nesso fossero unite fra loro.

Mentre era presa da questi ragionamenti, uno dei soldati semplici si scaraventò nell'ufficio di lei e, senza bussare e senza mettersi sull'attenti, le disse:

– Comandante, uno degli scaffali di Rue Buffon celava una porta segreta che introduce in un altro ambiente. Se voleste correre a vedere, sareste in tempo: il nuovo reggimento non ci ha ancora sostituiti nella guardia ai due appartamenti.

Oscar, d'istinto, si levò in piedi, poggiando le mani sulla scrivania. Ordinò al soldato di radunare dieci uomini da portare in Rue Buffon e, subito dopo, lo congedò.

Uscito il soldato, ripose i fogli di carta bruciacchiati in uno stipo, chiudendo a chiave il cassetto.

§§§§§§§§

Quella stessa mattina, André, all'ora concordata, si recò alla locanda per farsi visitare dal taciturno straniero cui aveva prestato soccorso il giorno prima.

Non nutriva eccessive speranze sull'esito della visita, dato che quelle residue gliele aveva estirpate il Dottor Lassonne, facendogli inutilmente oscillare davanti al viso una candela della quale aveva avvertito il tepore, ma non aveva visto il benché minimo bagliore. Tanto gli era costato lanciarsi all'inseguimento del cavaliere nero.

Neppure riponeva un grande affidamento su quel giovane silenzioso e schivo che non aveva avuto la costanza di laurearsi. L'amico l'aveva definito "genio", ma l'affetto induce a esagerare i meriti delle persone care, soprattutto se a parlare sono individui estremamente giovani. Si era risolto, tuttavia, a esperire anche quel tentativo per non lasciare alcunché di intentato e per non doversi rimproverare, un domani, di avere perso un'occasione.

Mentre era immerso in queste considerazioni, picchiò il pugno sulla porta della stanza di quell'enigmatico giovane. Non aveva ancora battuto il secondo colpo, che la porta fu aperta di scatto ed egli si trovò col pugno a mezz'aria e il volto severo di Lucilio Vianello che scrutava attentamente quello di lui.

– Siete in ritardo di due minuti, Monsieur Grandier.

– Scusate, Signor Vianello – disse timidamente e a bassa voce André, vergognandosi di essere stato ripreso.

André guardò meglio il suo interlocutore e lo trovò un tipo estremamente singolare. Si trattava di un uomo dai lineamenti gradevoli anche se non bellissimi, di statura non elevata, con una fronte spaziosa e due occhi vivaci, indagatori e un po' freddi. Ciò che, a prima vista, colpiva di lui era un certo piglio d'indifferenza che lo rendeva quasi antipatico e un abbigliamento a dir poco bizzarro. Non usava parrucca né incipriava i capelli e, appoggiato su una sedia, vi era uno strano cappello tondo alla quacquera. La giubba era priva di ornamenti e di bottoni di smalto mentre il panciotto, di un solo colore, era corto. A completare l'insieme, vi erano i pantaloni che il giovane teneva infilati dentro agli stivali prussiani. Si trattava, indubbiamente, di un abbigliamento comodo, ma anche distante dalla moda e dall'estetica del tempo. Di tutto ciò, l'uomo pareva non curarsi, come se a gratificarlo bastasse la propria personale convinzione e le opinioni degli altri fossero state degli irrilevanti e fastidiosi ronzii d'insetto.

– Quali sono i vostri disturbi, Monsieur Grandier? Con l'occhio sinistro, quello che celate a voi stesso e al mondo sotto una ciocca di capelli, nell'illusione di sfuggire al problema, non vedete affatto, mi pare.

– E' così – rispose André, messo a disagio dal tono sarcastico dell'altro.

– Vi infastidisce la mia sincerità? La compassione è per i deboli e la delicatezza d'animo è per le donne.

– Non Vi chiedo l'una né l'altra – tagliò corto André, domandandosi come avrebbe reagito Oscar alla seconda parte di quell'affermazione – Vorrei soltanto chiedere un Vostro parere, se Voi foste tanto generoso da elargirmelo.

– Adesso, cercate la mia approvazione con la blandizie: tipico atteggiamento da debole o da servitore, quale voi siete. Avete passato la vita al guinzaglio della nobiltà. Il diluvio c'è stato per nulla, se non ha sommerso queste rancide dottrine di tirannia ereditaria.

– La mia non è blandizie né, tantomeno, servile sottomissione, ma cortesia che non è monopolio dei deboli né delle donne. Poiché, però, il mio atteggiamento Vi infastidisce, non voglio prolungare oltre il Vostro disagio e Vi sollevo dalla mia presenza.

– Quanto siete suscettibile e affrettato! Vi prego, accomodateVi – disse l'altro, in tono decisamente più conciliante.

Lucilio Vianello era una persona molto intelligente e, quando si prefiggeva un obiettivo, sapeva perseguirlo con grande tenacia, aspettando, riflettendo e dissimulando. Giunto a Parigi, mai avrebbe pensato di entrare in relazione con una famiglia di grandi nobili francesi, estremamente vicini alla corona. Non si sarebbe lasciato sfuggire l'occasione di entrare a Palazzo Jarjayes, usando l'intermediazione di quel domestico. Avrebbe studiato a fondo e da vicino l'alta nobiltà francese, dopo aver frequentato soltanto quella veneta di campagna. Di quanto avrebbe approfondito la conoscenza dell'oggetto della sua esecrazione, sfruttando quell'inatteso cavallo di Troia! Quanto ciò avrebbe accresciuto la consapevolezza del marciume di quel ceto decadente e corroborato in lui la fede nelle idee illuministe! Bisogna analizzare bene il nemico per poterlo combattere. Si risolse, pertanto, ad ammainare la bandiera della sua ideologia e ad ammansire la propria litigiosità, in vista dello sperato obiettivo.

André – che non era uomo da serbare inutili rancori – desiderando acquisire quell'ulteriore parere, fece come gli era stato detto e sedette sulla sedia indicatagli.

Il giovane straniero scrutò, per qualche minuto, entrambi gli occhi di André, utilizzando i suoi strumenti medici. Alla fine, elargì l'agognato responso:

– L'occhio sinistro è stato sottoposto a un trauma, essendo stato ferito da un oggetto tagliente, presumibilmente una lama, circa sei mesi fa. I tessuti si sono ben cicatrizzati, ma una circostanza infausta, probabilmente la mancata osservazione di un adeguato periodo di riposo, non ha consentito l'assorbimento dell'ematoma che, ora, determina la Vostra cecità e che deve essere rimosso chirurgicamente. L'occhio destro, invece, ha contratto un'infezione che causa temporanei annebbiamenti e, talvolta, delle intermittenti cecità. L'infezione non ha ancora danneggiato la retina e il nervo ottico, ma deve essere curata altrimenti lo farà. Dovrete fare degli impacchi tre volte al giorno con un medicamento che qualsiasi farmacista potrà prepararVi, sulla base delle indicazioni che, adesso, Vi scriverò.

– Signor Vianello – rispose André – Già due medici mi hanno visitato. Quello militare ha semplicemente constatato i miei problemi di vista, senza indagarne le cause, così da portare al mio congedo dall'esercito. L'altro, presso il quale non mi sono ancora recato per i problemi all'occhio destro, mi ha detto, senza mezzi termini, che la cecità di quello sinistro è irreversibile.

– E ha sbagliato – fece eco l'altro, con tono algido e di superiorità.

– Perché avrebbe dovuto dirmi una cosa non vera?

– Domandatelo a lui.

– Signor Vianello, non voglio affatto sminuire i Vostri meriti e la Vostra indiscutibile preparazione, ma quell'altro è l'Archiatra di Corte.

– Il Signor Archiatra ha sbagliato, probabilmente, perché aveva cose più importanti da fare che prendersi cura di Voi o perché, piccato dalla Vostra disobbedienza alle sue prescrizioni, ha liquidato il Vostro caso in pochi minuti, al fine di andarsene prima possibile e di non dover sopportare la Vostra vista troppo a lungo.

– Subito dopo il ferimento, mi ha detto che, se non avessi osservato un periodo di riposo, avrei irreversibilmente perso l'uso dell'occhio sinistro.

– Bene, perché, quindi, a intemperanza avvenuta, fare un esame più approfondito per smentire se stesso, _ex post_?

André tacque basito, ricordando i pochi e sbrigativi movimenti della candela davanti al suo volto e confrontandoli con la visita accurata effettuata da quell'insopportabile, giovane straniero.

– Facciamo così: fateVi preparare dal farmacista il medicamento che Vi ho prescritto e applicateVi gli impacchi tre volte al giorno, per una settimana, senza disattendere le mie prescrizioni – il giovane sottolineò, con tono di voce deciso e tagliente, quest'ultima parte della frase – Se il Vostro occhio destro ne trarrà giovamento, verrò ad operarVi nei Vostri appartamenti, dato che, una volta convalescente, sarete inamovibile per un periodo di tempo che varia dalle quattro alle sei settimane.

– Signor Vianello, Vi ringrazio. Ditemi quanto Vi devo.

– Regoleremo tutto a operazione avvenuta – rispose l'altro, porgendogli la ricetta del medicamento.

§§§§§§§§

Erano circa le dieci del mattino, quando Oscar e i soldati della Guardia Metropolitana giunsero nell'appartamento di Rue Buffon dove era stato trovato l'arsenale clandestino.

Appena entrata, Oscar vide uno scaffale rovesciato sul pavimento, con tutte le armi che, prima, vi erano collocate sopra, sparse a terra, alla rinfusa e un locale buio aprirsi al di là di quello.

Si rivolse subito a Lasalle che, non avendo partecipato alla rissa in taverna, non stava scontando la settimana agli arresti e gli chiese:

– Com'è caduto quello scaffale, Lasalle?

– Comandante, volevo vedere se, sull'ultimo ripiano, ci fosse, per caso, un libro…. così…. per leggerlo e ammazzare il tempo…. Mi sono arrampicato sullo scaffale e questo si è ribaltato.

– Lasalle, ma tu non sai leggere!

– La verità – si intromise un altro soldato, ridendo – è che questo citrullo ha assestato una pedata allo scaffale per la stizza che siamo stati sostituiti. Diceva che quegli altri soldati non sono migliori di noi e, preso dai nervi, ha tirato un calcio neanche fosse un cavallo! Adesso, gli fanno pure male le dita del piede. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

– Piantala, Maurice! Non sei divertente!

– Piantatela entrambi e spostate lo scaffale, così da poter passare di là.

I due soldati rimproverati, insieme ad altri che erano arrivati con Oscar, rimossero il mobile rovesciato, così che la via per il locale adiacente fu finalmente sgombra.

Era chiaro che la stanza illuminata era stata rimpicciolita per creare una grossa intercapedine.

Oscar passò dall'altra parte e, in un primo momento, decise di aspettare che gli occhi si abituassero all'oscurità. Presa, successivamente, dall'impazienza, ordinò ai soldati di accendere le torce che avevano in dotazione e il contenuto della stanza segreta si andò lentamente delineando.

Addossato alla parete – che non recava finestre, ma soltanto due piccole e alte feritoie per il ricambio dell'aria, da cui non giungeva luce – vi era un tornio e, appoggiate per terra, si notavano, da una parte, delle risme di carta intonsa mentre, dall'altra, delle pile di giornali stampati. Oscar ne afferrò uno, lo portò nella stanza illuminata e iniziò a sfogliarlo.

Si trattava di un libello scandalistico e osceno, intitolato: "_La roccia del falco_".

I protagonisti erano la Regina Maria Antonietta, rappresentata in versione procace e scollacciata, con il _decolleté_ esageratamente profondo e le sottane perennemente sollevate e il di lei fratello, l'Imperatore Giuseppe II, che si recava di continuo in Francia, sotto lo pseudonimo di Conte di Falkenstein, al fine di godere delle grazie della sorella e di tramare, con quest'ultima, intrighi a favore dell'Austria e contro la Francia. Dopo una serie di pagine all'insegna della sconcezza e delle calunnie, il Conte di Falkenstein ripartiva per il suo paese, scortato da soldati ubriaconi e degenerati, capitanati da una donna viziosa, con la divisa sbottonata in corrispondenza delle parti intime. Giunti sulla sponda del Reno, una voragine, all'improvviso, si apriva, il diavolo spuntava fuori dalle profondità della terra, afferrava il Conte di Falkenstein dagli organi genitali e lo trascinava all'inferno, dopo avere dato un calcio nel sedere alla donna soldato, accorsa per difenderlo e averla scaraventata in una porcilaia. L'ultima tavola del libello raffigurava la donna soldato per terra, circondata dai sederi dei maiali che la ricoprivano di una montagna di letame.

Oscar trattenne a stento la collera e non proferì parola, ma saettò uno sguardo così furente da atterrire i suoi soldati. Le mani di lei si serrarono come una morsa sui fogli di carta, tanto che le nocche divennero bianche. Non le importava delle ingiurie a lei rivolte, così come non aveva dato peso al memoriale scandalistico di Jeanne de la Motte per la parte che la riguardava direttamente, ma era infuriata per l'oltraggio arrecato alla Regina e per le ripercussioni che tutto ciò avrebbe avuto sul prestigio della corona. Un'altra goccia di veleno era stata versata in un mare già nero di lordura.

Seguirono alcuni attimi di imbarazzato silenzio, rotti dalla domanda di un soldato:

– Comandante, cosa dobbiamo fare?

– Questo ritrovamento non è stato denunciato. Porteremo via con noi il tornio, i libelli e la carta e li custodiremo in caserma. Rimetteremo lo scaffale esattamente dove si trovava e vedremo quale sarà la reazione di chi verrà a sostituirci e di chi ha ordinato la sostituzione.

Era così furente che, in quel momento, avrebbe volentieri preso lei a calci tutti gli scaffali della stanza. Con gesto rapido e nervoso, sfilò di mano la torcia a uno dei soldati e rientrò nell'intercapedine. Dirigendo la fonte luminosa sul lato opposto della stanza rispetto a dove si trovava il tornio, vide una piccola scrivania che, prima, le era sfuggita. I cassetti si aprirono tutti tranne uno. Dopo avere sparato alla serratura del cassetto chiuso, lo aprì e ne estrasse un plico, sigillato con della ceralacca rossa, recante l'impronta dello stemma del Duca d'Orléans. Rotto il sigillo, si trovò davanti il contenuto del plico, consistente in uno dei libelli scandalistici, accompagnato da una lettera indirizzata all'ambasciatore inglese a Parigi e firmata dal Duca d'Orléans in persona. Evidentemente, il cugino del Re, nell'imminenza dell'attentato al Conte di Falkenstein, aveva fatto predisporre una serie speciale di libelli scandalistici, destinandone uno all'ambasciatore inglese, suo carissimo amico di vecchia data e consegnando la lettera d'accompagnamento ai suoi sgherri, affinché recapitassero il plico subito dopo la morte dell'Imperatore. Scongiurato il regicidio, grazie alla prodezza di Oscar e dei soldati da lei comandati, i libelli erano divenuti inutilizzabili, così come il dissacrante _cadeau_ destinato all'ambasciatore, ma l'assassinio di Robert Brasseur e il fortuito ritrovamento dell'arsenale avevano impedito il tempestivo recupero della compromettente missiva da parte degli emissari del Duca.

– Bene – disse Oscar, sistemando il plico sotto il braccio – Questa giornata si è rivelata meno fastidiosa del previsto! Cominciate immediatamente a svuotare l'intercapedine e, poi, rimettete lo scaffale nel posto in cui lo avete trovato.

§§§§§§§§

La mattina volgeva, ormai, al termine e il Dottor Lassonne sedeva alla scrivania del suo lussuoso studio medico parigino. Era stanco e desideroso di pranzare. Aveva già visitato quattro facoltosi e petulanti pazienti e altrettanti lo attendevano nel pomeriggio. In serata, poi, avrebbe dovuto rivedere, insieme ai suoi assistenti, gli appunti per una prossima pubblicazione. La luce del giorno, filtrata dalle tende di seta e dalle sopratende di velluto, gli offendeva gli occhi che egli teneva coperti con la mano, quasi a voler fermare un principio di cefalea. Fu in quel momento che il segretario gli annunciò la presenza, in sala d'aspetto, di André Grandier.

– Devo dirgli che non ci siete e di ripassare nel pomeriggio?

– Sì, per favore. Anzi, no, ditegli di entrare.

Quella richiesta di colloquio non gli era particolarmente gradita, per il momento della giornata in cui era fatta e per l'identità dell'ospite. Proprio per questo, reputò preferibile levarsi l'incomodo prima possibile, senza procrastinare ulteriormente il fastidio.

André Grandier lo aveva innervosito sin dalla giovinezza, per l'ostinazione che dimostrava, per la frequente disobbedienza alle prescrizioni di lui, per l'educazione da gentiluomo che ostentava e che poco si addiceva allo stato in cui versava e per l'insistenza quasi martellante con cui gli ingiungeva di prendersi cura di Madamigella Oscar ogni qualvolta una disavventura legata alla vita militare rendeva indispensabili i servigi di lui. Come se non sapesse da solo quali cure prestare e con quale solerzia e meticolosità applicarle! Ci voleva quel presuntuoso domestico per richiamarlo ai propri doveri….

Senza alzarsi dalla sedia e senza allontanare la mano dagli occhi, scrutando, di sottecchi, la sagoma dell'ospite che si avvicinava alla scrivania, con voce strascicata e condiscendente, gli disse:

– Prego, André, accomodati. Cosa posso fare per te?

– Buongiorno, Dottore. Vengo a palarVi del mio occhio sinistro.

– André, pensavo che il discorso fosse ormai concluso – tagliò corto l'altro, con bonaria impazienza – Non sei stato scrupoloso nel seguire le mie prescrizioni e, ora, il tuo occhio sinistro è definitivamente compromesso.

– Dottore, vorrei approfondire meglio la questione, se non Vi dispiace. Appena fui ferito, mi ingiungeste perentoriamente di non rimuovere le bende fino alla completa cicatrizzazione, pena il danneggiamento definitivo dell'occhio. Dopo che io mi sbendai e partecipai all'arresto del cavaliere nero, Voi mi annunciaste la perdita irrimediabile della vista, ma senza sottopormi a un esame accurato e limitandoVi a farmi oscillare una candela davanti al viso. E' possibile che la cornea, la retina, il nervo ottico e tutto ciò che compone l'occhio siano intatti e che i miei disturbi dipendano, invece, da un ematoma non assorbito e rimuovibile chirurgicamente? In altre parole, vi sono margini per asserire che la mia condizione è reversibile?

– Vedo che hai consultato altri specialisti – sibilò l'Archiatra, dissimulando, a stento, il fastidio – Bene, se ti fidi di loro più che di me, non hai che da seguire le loro prescrizioni, si spera con maggiore solerzia di quella con cui hai accolto le mie.

– Dottore, a me non interessa fare confronti e stabilire chi ha ragione e chi ha torto – replicò educatamente André, evitando di precisare, per non far degenerare ulteriormente lo stato d'animo dell'interlocutore che già volgeva al nervosismo, che l'altro a cui si era rivolto nemmeno era uno specialista, ma un semplice medico di campagna, per giunta, straniero, giovane e non ancora laureato – Vorrei soltanto sapere se ci sono dei margini affinché io possa riprendere a sperare.

– Che ti devo dire André – replicò l'altro, nella cui mente, al fastidio per essere stato contraddetto, si stava rapidamente affiancando e, anzi, sostituendo il sospetto, sempre più corposo e destabilizzante, di essersi sbagliato per superficialità e frettolosità – In queste faccende, svolgono un ruolo fondamentale anche il trascorrere del tempo e la risposta individuale del paziente….

– Confermate, quindi, che ci sono delle possibilità che io possa tornare a vedere?

– Non posso confermare né smentire – disse l'Archiatra, iniziando a maledire la scarsa sollecitudine da lui usata a un paziente poco illustre e la frettolosità con cui lo aveva visitato, figlia dell'eccessiva sicurezza con cui era solito confermare le sue previsioni e madre di una diagnosi di cui, ora, doveva riconoscere, difronte a un inferiore, la fallacità.

– Dottore, detesto essere insistente, ma potreste, per favore, visitarmi di nuovo? Vi pagherò quello che vorrete, anche un supplemento di onorario per l'ora scomoda.

– Ma cosa dici, André, non occorre alcun compenso, siamo fra noi – disse il medico con ostentata ed eccessiva bonomia.

Terminata la visita, la corrucciata espressione dell'Archiatra tradì l'umiliazione per l'errore in cui era incorso.

– Confermo la presenza dell'ematoma, André. Come intendi procedere?

– Devo ancora decidere, Dottore. Vi ringrazio di avermi ricevuto nonostante l'orario e Vi auguro una buona giornata.

Dette queste parole, André si accomiatò da lui.

**Continua, in questo capitolo, il **_**cross-over**_** col romanzo "**_**Le confessioni di un italiano**_**" di Ippolito Nievo. La descrizione fisica, caratteriale e dell'abbigliamento di Lucilio Vianello è tratta da quel romanzo, così come la frase: "**_**Il diluvio c'è stato per nulla, se non ha sommerso queste rancide dottrine di tirannia ereditaria**_**". Mi sono anche ispirata al bisbetico Dottor House che col giovane Lucilio aveva in comune la totale assenza di modestia e di belle maniere.**


	9. In lotta con le tenebre

**In lotta con le tenebre **

– André, ragazzo mio, devi essere completamente impazzito! Come puoi pensare di farti operare da un medico appena conosciuto, con pochi anni di esperienza e, per giunta, straniero?

La vecchia governante contraeva il volto e stringeva i pugni mentre presentava le sue rimostranze al nipote che si stava aggiustando il risvolto della _redingote_ primaverile, prima di uscire dall'atrio del palazzo e di recarsi nelle scuderie.

– Ne abbiamo già discusso, nonna – le rispose lui, calmo, ma determinato – Il medicamento che mi ha prescritto e che sto applicando già da quattro giorni si sta rivelando efficacissimo. Sto andando a Parigi per acquistarne un'altra dose dal farmacista e, con l'occasione, fisserò il giorno dell'intervento chirurgico col Signor Vianello.

– Io proprio non ti capisco! Hai a disposizione l'Archiatra di Corte e tutti gli anni di esperienza che ha accumulato. D'accordo, si è sbagliato, ma chi non lo fa? Oltretutto, proprio perché è caduto in errore, potrebbe praticarti un buon onorario oppure rinunciare addirittura al compenso per sdebitarsi.

– Nonna, te l'ho già detto, sarà sicuramente un medico rinomato, ma l'errore che ha commesso è enorme e io ho perso la fiducia in lui. Ho i miei risparmi, non ti preoccupare.

– Stai molto attento, André, ci sono tanti ciarlatani in giro. Magari, le gocce che ti ha prescritto sono pure velenose e te ne accorgerai quando sarà troppo tardi.

– Tanto, nonna, peggio di così non potrebbe andare.

– Avessi avuto io, da giovane, l'opportunità di farmi curare dall'Archiatra di Corte! Nel mio paese, c'era soltanto un cerusico che faceva anche il barbiere e il calzolaio. Farai entrare quell'estraneo in questa casa?

– Ho già ottenuto il permesso dal Generale. Adesso, scusami, ma devo andare altrimenti farò tardi.

André si accomiatò e uscì dal palazzo mentre la nonna torceva il fazzoletto fra le mani.

– Questi giovani io proprio non li capisco!

§§§§§§§§

Maria Antonietta era seduta in poltrona, in uno dei raffinati e luminosi salottini del Petit Trianon. Indossava una semplice _gaulle_ di mussola bianca, fasciata, all'altezza della vita, da un grosso nastro di seta color verde salvia. I capelli non erano incipriati né acconciati con pietre preziose o con perle, ma risplendevano del loro colore naturale ed erano abbelliti da freschi fiori di campo che la stessa Regina aveva raccolto nei giardini. Poggiato sul divano, vi era un grosso cappello di paglia, ornato soltanto da un fiocco di seta e da alcune piume, in tinta col nastro del vestito, che la Sovrana si era tolta dopo il suo rientro dal parco.

Stava leggendo un nuovo spartito, quando il maggiordomo le annunciò la visita del Generale di Brigata Oscar François de Jarjayes.

Oscar si mise sull'attenti davanti alla Regina che, dopo averla salutata, la invitò a sedersi sulla poltrona collocata davanti alla propria.

– Almeno qui, evitiamo le eccessive formalità, Madamigella Oscar e comportiamoci da amiche.

– Vi ringrazio, Maestà. Mi usate sempre una cortesia di gran lunga superiore ai miei meriti. Detesto venirVi a tediare in questo luogo ameno, dove Voi cercate la lontananza dalla corte e la vicinanza dei Vostri figli, ma accadimenti gravi e importanti mi inducono a infrangere, per qualche istante, la Vostra quiete.

Maria Antonietta corrugò lievemente la fronte, memore degli eventi legati a una collana di brillanti che, qualche anno prima, avevano distrutto quel poco di serenità che le era rimasto. Ciò nonostante, chiese a Oscar di andare avanti, consapevole del fatto che nulla di ciò che proveniva dall'amica potesse essere inutile o procrastinabile.

Oscar raccontò alla Regina, in modo breve e, nel contempo, esauriente, ciò che era successo nelle ultime settimane, facendo, innanzitutto, un breve riepilogo degli strani disordini cagionati dai falsi soldati della Guardia Metropolitana di cui le due donne avevano già avuto occasione di parlare e proseguendo con la narrazione delle indagini che ne erano seguite e che avevano portato all'operazione di polizia in Rue Buffon. Le parlò anche della morte di Robert Brasseur per mano del cecchino, del ritrovamento dell'arsenale e dei brandelli di lettera, strappati all'opera divoratrice di un camino curiosamente acceso alla fine di maggio, dello strano ordine che l'aveva privata della sorveglianza dei locali e della custodia delle armi, per finire con la scoperta dell'intercapedine dove erano custoditi il tornio, i libelli e la lettera indirizzata all'Ambasciatore inglese a Parigi.

Maria Antonietta ascoltò tutto impassibile, mantenendo una dignitosa imperturbabilità anche quando Oscar le consegnò le lettere e, arrossendo, uno dei libelli.

La Regina sfogliò, con una calma che rivelava un'abitudine ormai consolidata, quelle pagine diffamatorie e l'unica cosa che, con straordinaria delicatezza d'animo, alla fine, disse fu:

– Mi dispiace, Madamigella Oscar, che siate stata travolta da questo fiume di immondizia, ma, a quanto pare, il caro cugino detesta Voi quasi quanto il Re e me. Ero a conoscenza della slealtà del Duca d'Orléans, ma non avevo mai acquisito una prova così diretta e inoppugnabile, grazie, oltretutto, a un testimone come Voi, al di sopra di ogni sospetto.

– Cosa ordinate di fare, Maestà?

– Per ora, nulla, Madamigella Oscar. A tempo debito, agiremo. Le lettere conservatele Voi, dato che, nelle Vostre mani, saranno più al sicuro che nelle mie. So per certo che le spie, purtroppo, infestano anche questi luoghi di pace. Il libello, invece, lasciatemelo. Dirò alle cameriere di usarne i fogli per raccogliere le defecazioni dei miei cani.

La Regina sorrise debolmente e, poi, chiese a Oscar:

– Finirà mai questa eterna lotta contro le tenebre?

– Soltanto se la luce del sole sarà più forte e Voi siete il sole della Francia, Maestà.

– Vorrei che aveste ragione, Madamigella Oscar, ma, in questo momento, grandi nubi cariche di pioggia offuscano il cielo. E' nei momenti di maggiore difficoltà che la Francia ha bisogno dei suoi migliori paladini, di animi valorosi che si battano con tutte le loro forze affinché il bene e la giustizia trionfino. Voi siete uno di questi prodi eroi, Madamigella Oscar. Voi siete la leonessa di Francia.

§§§§§§§§

– André, vecchio mio, ma cosa mi combini? Non ci si può fare incarcerare un attimo che gli amici decidono di farsi operare agli occhi!

Seduti al tavolino di una taverna parigina, André e Alain discutevano della prossima operazione del primo. André, dopo essere andato ad acquistare altre dosi del medicamento da applicare all'occhio destro e avere fissato l'operazione a quello sinistro per il lunedì successivo, si era recato a fare visita ad Alain che aveva da poco terminato di scontare la settimana agli arresti per la rissa in taverna. Il soldato, quella mattina, non era di guardia e, così, i due amici avevano deciso di trascorrere mezz'ora in compagnia, bevendo l'uno una birra e l'altro un caffè.

– Ma chi è, poi, questo medico di campagna, giovane, straniero e neppure laureato? La salute è una cosa seria e non ci si scherza. Fossi in te, non disdegnerei il consiglio di tua nonna: ingoierei il rospo e mi farei operare dall'Archiatra, sfruttando l'errore in cui è caduto e il desiderio di rifarsi per ottenere delle cure più sollecite e per spuntare un buon onorario.

– Si tratta, forse, della scelta più razionale, ma io ho perso la fiducia.

– Perché, di quell'altro ti fidi? Da come me lo hai descritto, mi è parso uno che gioca a fare il galletto.

– Non ha, di certo, un bel carattere e proprio per questo sono portato a fidarmi. E' troppo sgarbato per essere disonesto.

– Potrebbe anche essere uno dei tanti giovani padreterni in circolazione che fanno la ruota finché la vita non li costringe a guardare in faccia la realtà, dando loro una bella randellata sui denti. Cerca di non essere tu la randellata sui denti di quel tizio!

– Non si tratta del solito individuo smargiasso e millantatore. Maggiori umiltà e cortesia gli farebbero, sicuramente, molto più onore, ma è estremamente competente. Capisce al volo i problemi e impiega poco tempo a inquadrare la situazione. Il colloquio col Dottor Lassone ha, poi, confermato la bontà della diagnosi di lui.

– Già, il caro Dottor Lassonne ha fatto proprio la figura del presuntuoso e dell'imbecille, da come mi hai descritto il vostro dialogo dell'altro giorno. Tieni anche presente, però, che il tuo dottorino – che neppure dottorino è – dopo avere seguito qualche mese di lezioni alla Sorbona, se ne tornerà nel Veneto mentre tu potresti avere bisogno di assistenza anche dopo l'intervento.

– Sì, ci avevo pensato. Vorrà dire che, in quel caso, mi rivolgerei a un medico di Parigi, facendo la stessa cosa di chi, trasferitosi in un'altra città, deve, per forza, trovarsi dei nuovi interlocutori.

– Va bene, ci rinuncio, gli occhi sono i tuoi e la vita pure. Quando ti metti in testa una cosa, sei cocciuto come il nostro Comandante!

Alain tacque un momento, essendosi accorto del lieve rossore sul volto dell'amico e, poi, cambiò discorso:

– Ma cosa hai fatto alla mia sorellina Diane?

– Be', mi sono, fortunatamente, trovato nel luogo giusto e al momento giusto per salvarla….

– E non te ne sarò mai grato a sufficienza! Se solo fossi stato più presente…. Ho passato la vita a fare il caporione in caserma e il fanfarone in taverna e, intanto, non mi sono accorto che un uomo indegno stava calpestando il cuore di mia sorella…. E chi sa quanti altri problemi mi sono perso e quanto aiuto non le ho dato….

– Quel che è fatto è fatto, Alain, non ti rimproverare e, d'ora innanzi, stalle più vicino che puoi.

– Tu, però, che cosa le hai fatto? – insistette, ridendo, il soldato – Non fa altro che parlare di te e decantare le tue lodi: "_Monsieur Grandier di qua…. Monsieur Grandier di là…. Con un rapido colpo di spada, ha reciso la corda cui era appesa la mia vita…. Mi ha accolta fra le sue possenti braccia, evitandomi di cadere rovinosamente al suolo…._" e, ogni volta che ne parla, diventi sempre più bello e più alto. Attualmente, sei alto venti piedi e risplendi come il sole ad agosto! – concluse Alain, con una fragorosa risata.

– Alain, ma che dici? – si schermi André, con un sorriso imbarazzato – Lo sai che, per te e per la tua famiglia, io sarò sempre un amico sincero sul quale fare completo affidamento.

§§§§§§§§

André picchiò leggermente sulla porta che separava il corridoio dagli appartamenti di Oscar, facendo attenzione a non rovesciare il contenuto del vassoio che recava con sé.

Erano molte settimane che non provvedeva a quella grata incombenza, a causa della vita in caserma e del raffreddamento dei rapporti con Oscar. Fra pochissimi giorni, però, sarebbe stato operato e, malgrado l'ottimismo che aveva ostentato con la nonna, con Alain e finanche con se stesso, era troppo intelligente per non rendersi conto che qualcosa sarebbe potuto andare male: il cuore avrebbe potuto cedergli, il laudano e l'oppio avrebbero potuto farlo cadere in un sonno senza risveglio, qualcosa, nell'organismo, avrebbe potuto reagire in maniera inaspettata all'oltraggio dei ferri chirurgici e, se anche l'intervento fosse riuscito, una febbre avrebbe potuto consumarlo fino alla morte. L'ultima volta che aveva incontrato Oscar, la conversazione era degenerata in un alterco e i loro rapporti, in genere, si erano molto guastati da quella brutta sera di marzo per la quale non avrebbe mai finito di rimproverarsi. Voleva che il loro ultimo incontro prima dell'intervento fosse sereno, lontano dal senso di vergogna e di rimorso che era seguito a quella maledetta sera e dalla mortificazione derivata dalla parentesi di cecità che lo aveva colto sulla riva del Reno e che aveva messo in pericolo la vita di tante persone, portando al congedo di lui dall'esercito. Rischiare la vita lo impauriva, ma non voleva più essere un peso per gli altri, un pungolo al cuore per sua nonna e una costante fonte di rimorso per Oscar: i tempi erano ormai maturi per lasciarsi definitivamente alle spalle la vicenda del cavaliere nero. Oltre a ciò, non voleva essere motivo di vergogna per se stesso: non avrebbe trascinato i suoi restanti giorni da malato o da mendico; non sarebbe stato lui il prossimo uomo della Senna, il cantastorie storpio e semicieco che la vita aveva spezzato e al quale altro non restava che consegnare un canto di amarezza e di dolore alle placide acque del fiume e al torpore alla notte. Temeva la morte, ma anche condurre una vita da infermo lo avrebbe lentamente ucciso. Avrebbe rischiato il tutto per tutto, nella consapevolezza di non avere molto da perdere. In fin dei conti, mettere da parte la titubanza e la paura e prendere decisioni importanti, pericolose, drastiche e difficili, dalle quali sarebbe potuto dipendere il buon esito di più esistenze, rientrava in pieno nel perfetto stile de Jarjayes, nel quale era stato cresciuto.

– Avanti – disse Oscar, con tono deciso, ma gentile.

Aperta la porta, vide lei, seduta alla poltrona, con le gambe accavallate e il volto disteso, intenta a leggere un libro. Sul tavolino accanto alla poltrona, c'era un bel mazzolino di mughetti e di nontiscordardime che, quella mattina, aveva acquistato per lei, prima di lasciare Parigi e che aveva sistemato in un vaso, quando ella era ancora in caserma.

Oscar non si voltò né sollevò lo sguardo dal libro, ma si accorse ugualmente che era lui, dal tocco leggero sulla porta, dall'incedere garbato e dalla constatazione che, a quell'ora, non poteva essere che André, coi suoi vassoi carichi di bevande calde e di biscotti fragranti, per adempiere un loro rito che si protraeva dall'adolescenza. C'era, in quel portarle il vassoio, qualcosa che trascendeva l'esigenza di lei di ristorarsi e il compito di lui di servirla. C'era un desiderio di prendersi cura di lei, di rifocillarla, di comunicarle pace, sicurezza e quotidianità, con un gesto semplice, ma gradito e protettivo, perché legato ai ricordi dell'infanzia e alla passione di lei per cose piccole e deliziose, come il the e la cioccolata.

– Grazie, André, per il vassoio e anche per i fiori.

– Figurati, Oscar, li ho visti questa mattina, passando davanti alla bottega di un fiorista e non ho potuto fare a meno di acquistarli, sebbene il giardino del palazzo, in questa stagione, abbondi di ogni tipo di fiori.

Ella sollevò lo sguardo e André non potè fare a meno di notare che le iridi di lei erano di un colore molto simile a quello dei nontiscordardime. Era, probabilmente, quella la ragione che lo aveva spinto all'acquisto. Avendo percepito la calma nella voce di lei e la serenità nel volto, decise di non sciupare quei momenti, evitando di affrontare questioni come il pallore, la stanchezza e la necessità di riguardarsi, che avrebbero potuto suscitarne l'insofferenza.

– Sbrigati a mangiare i biscotti. Escono adesso dal forno e sono ancora caldi.

– Quindi, sei proprio deciso – disse lei, cambiando discorso – Lunedì, ti farai operare da quel medico sconosciuto.

– Sì, Oscar.

– Mio padre ha detto che hai declinato l'offerta di lui di pagarti l'operazione. Se non vuoi che paghi mio padre, lascia, almeno, che sia io a farlo. In fin dei conti, ti sei sbendato per venire a salvarmi.

– Non preoccuparti, Oscar, voglio pagare io. La mia salute riguarda me e, poi, la mia incoscienza fu tanto grande quanto inutile, perché ti saresti salvata benissimo da sola. Avevi elaborato un ottimo piano, preparando una geniale imboscata al cavaliere nero e me ne stavo accorgendo a mie spese, visto che mi sei piombata addosso dall'alto. Stavo per rischiare l'osso del collo oltre alla vista!

I due scoppiarono in una risata allegra e liberatoria. Nell'aria, l'odore dei biscotti si era mescolato a quello dei mughetti e tutto ricordava la loro infanzia spensierata e protetta.

– André, volevo dirti che il tuo sacrificio non fu inutile e che la tua presenza costante è sempre stata utilissima e, a tratti, salvifica e provvidenziale per me.

– Ti ringrazio, Oscar, sei molto gentile. Ti auguro la buona notte – rispose lui, col calore nella voce e la gioia nel cuore.

§§§§§§§§

La mattina era, ormai, inoltrata e l'intervento di André si stava protraendo da un paio d'ore.

Oscar e il Generale erano seduti in un salottino del palazzo tappezzato di verde e ingannavano l'attesa parlando di operazioni militari. Era singolare come, nonostante la palese agitazione, entrambi riuscissero a serbare un signorile distacco nei modi e una grande lucidità nei ragionamenti. La vecchia Marie, invece, si aggirava nervosa per la stanza, con la scusa di portare via un vassoio o di riempire nuovamente un piattino di _macarons_ e di amaretti, ma affaccendandosi, per lo più, a vuoto.

– L'operazione sta durando davvero troppo!

– Ma cosa ne sai tu della giusta durata di un'operazione agli occhi?

– Sta durando troppo e basta, Signor Generale…. Glielo avevo detto a quel testone di mettersi nelle mani dell'Archiatra. Ha sbagliato la diagnosi, è vero, ma chi di noi, nella vita, non ha mai commesso errori? Invece, lui, no, si è fissato con quello sbarbatello di medico che neppure è un medico. Testardo come un mulo! Testardo come suo nonno!

Oscar e il Generale si guardarono, per quanto la situazione lo consentisse, divertiti, domandandosi, simultaneamente, in cuor loro, a quale componente della famiglia Grandier spettasse di diritto la palma del più ostinato.

Dopo un attimo di ilarità, sufficiente a smorzare un poco la tensione, Oscar disse:

– Mi raccomando, Nanny, André non dovrà essere rimproverato né inquietato in alcun modo. Questa volta, le prescrizioni mediche dovranno essere osservate alla lettera. Soprattutto, dovrà essere preservato da qualsiasi colpo di testa. Qualunque cosa dovesse succedere a me, a mio padre, alla Francia o al mondo intero, egli dovrà esserne tenuto completamente all'oscuro, in modo da evitare altre sciagure. Visto che il passato non si può mutare, che almeno ci faccia da maestro.

– Sì, Madamigella Oscar – disse la vecchia governante punta sul vivo, giacché era stata lei, circa sei mesi prima, a commettere la leggerezza di annunciare la sparizione di Oscar al nipote convalescente.

Passò un'altra mezz'ora, nel corso della quale i membri della casa continuarono a lottare contro l'ansia e André contro le tenebre.

A un tratto, un valletto introdusse nel salottino verde Lucilio Vianello che, con l'aria distaccata e superiore che tutti, in pochissimo tempo, avevano imparato a detestare, annunciò l'esito fausto dell'intervento.

– L'operazione è tecnicamente riuscita. Non resta, adesso, che aspettare la risposta del paziente. Onde evitare infezioni, si renderanno necessarie delle lavande e delle medicazioni giornaliere cui provvederò io stesso. La convalescenza durerà dalle quattro alle sei settimane, durante le quali l'occhio sinistro dovrà rimanere costantemente bendato e il paziente soggiornerà nella penombra.

Tutti tirarono un sospiro di sollievo per il sopraggiungere di quella lieta notizia che fece passare in secondo piano l'immane seccatura di doversi sorbire le quotidiane visite del giovane veneto.


	10. La dama velata

**La dama velata**

Oscar si stava recando al Palazzo delle Tuileries dove, quella mattina, era stata improvvisamente convocata.

Era la metà di giugno, due settimane erano trascorse dall'operazione di André e la convalescenza di lui procedeva tranquilla, fra medicazioni e riposo.

Oscar non era entusiasta di quella convocazione che le faceva presagire nuovi inconvenienti e, quando arrivò a destinazione, i sospetti di lei trovarono piena conferma.

La Regina, giunta nella capitale in gran segreto, l'aspettava in piedi, al centro di una delle sale del piccolo appartamento che si era fatta allestire al Palazzo delle Tuileries, come punto d'appoggio per le visite parigine. Era abbigliata con un semplice e disadorno abito nero di foggia borghese e, sulla testa, indossava un copricapo a tricorno dello stesso colore del vestito e altrettanto modesto, completato da un fitto velo, anch'esso nero, destinato a nasconderle i lineamenti del viso.

– Sono lieta di vederVi, Madamigella Oscar. L'incarico che ho da affidarVi è di estrema delicatezza.

– Sono a Vostra disposizione, Maestà – rispose Oscar, perplessa, pur senza darlo a vedere, per l'inusuale abbigliamento della Regina e, in genere, per le circostanze.

– Dovrete scortarmi in una mia visita a Parigi.

– Capisco.

I dubbi di Oscar stavano aumentando. Non era la prima volta che la Regina le chiedeva di essere accompagnata in un'uscita in incognito. Soprattutto all'epoca della loro gioventù, la Delfina si era avvalsa della protezione di lei per recarsi, mascherata, a qualche ballo e, in uno di questi intrattenimenti mondani, avevano conosciuto il Conte di Fersen. Non erano, però, quelli l'abbigliamento, l'orario, l'età e, soprattutto, le contingenze economico-politiche per partecipare, di nascosto, a un ballo in maschera.

– Madamigella Oscar, desidero che Voi e alcuni dei Vostri uomini mi accompagnate, vestiti in borghese, per i quartieri più poveri di Parigi. Sono tanti, troppi, i libelli scandalistici che mi vedono protagonista. Sono tante, troppe, le voci che girano sulla mia persona. Desidero capire cosa la gente più umile pensa di me. Voglio andare nei vicoli e nei ritrovi malfamati per sentire qual è l'opinione dei parigini sul mio conto.

– Maestà, scusate l'estrema franchezza, ma quest'idea mi pare, a dir poco, azzardata. Ci sono delle strade – e sono tante – nelle quali le stesse guardie hanno remore ad addentrarsi. Un gruppo di persone sconosciute, sebbene vestite in borghese, in compagnia di una dama, per giunta velata e, quindi, misteriosa, attirerebbe sicuramente l'attenzione degli abitanti dei quartieri popolari che si conoscono tutti fra loro. Senza contare che quest'avventura potrebbe rivelarsi inutile, oltre che estremamente pericolosa, dal momento che non è detto che le persone parlerebbero di Voi proprio in Vostra presenza né Voi potreste interrogarle al riguardo.

– Madamigella Oscar, è dal nostro ultimo incontro di due settimane fa che non mi do pace. Non riesco a capire perché il Duca d'Orléans è così popolare mentre io sono invisa a tutti. La provenienza straniera è una spiegazione soltanto parziale, perché tutte le regine sono straniere.

– Maestà, Voi sapete perfettamente che grande dispiegamento di mezzi e di denaro ha messo in campo il Duca d'Orléans per diffondere e consolidare la sua reputazione di uomo illuminato.

Il Duca d'Orléans era, infatti, estremamente ricco e usava il suo denaro per finanziare delle stampe clandestine, per patrocinare giovani intellettuali e per fare elargizioni ai bisognosi. L'iniziativa di aprire i giardini del Palais Royal alla gente comune gli aveva, poi, fruttato un ulteriore incremento di popolarità. Faceva tutto ciò al fine di diffondere le sue idee, di screditare gli avversari e di pubblicizzare la propria immagine di uomo liberale.

– Voglio vedere fino a che punto questa campagna denigratoria ha prodotto i suoi effetti – rispose la Regina.

– Vi prego di ripensarci, Maestà. Potreste essere riconosciuta e, se Vi accadesse qualcosa di male, se foste uccisa, la Vostra perdita, oltre al dolore in chi Vi ama, potrebbe causare dei seri contraccolpi nei rapporti diplomatici e finanche una guerra con l'Austria.

– La decisione è ormai presa, Madamigella Oscar. FateVi trovare, con un drappello dei Vostri uomini vestiti in borghese, fra un'ora, nella piazza antistante la caserma. Io Vi aspetterò là.

Oscar annuì e si accomiatò. Quella nuova sorpresa giungeva del tutto sgradita e inopportuna. Portare la Regina, travestita da donna piccolo borghese, a passeggio per i bassifondi parigini sarebbe stato come recarsi in un covo di briganti con un prezioso tesoro contenuto in un sacco di tela. Qual era, oltretutto, l'utilità di quella ennesima alzata d'ingegno? Dopo che Maria Antonietta avesse udito gli insulti, le oscenità, le manifestazioni d'odio e le storie scabrose di cui era destinataria o protagonista, cosa sarebbe cambiato sul piano pratico? A parte incupirsi e sdegnarsi, cosa avrebbe potuto fare, in concreto, la Regina? E con quali argomentazioni avrebbe presentato questa nuova missione ai suoi soldati? Come avrebbe fatto a far apparire loro normale e doveroso vestirsi in borghese e fare da scorta, per i quartieri più malfamati della città, a una donna di cui non conoscevano l'identità e che neppure si mostrava loro a volto scoperto? Già avevano considerato una stranezza la missione – mille volte più normale, se paragonata a questa – di accompagnare alla frontiera il Conte di Falkenstein…. I soldati della Guardia Metropolitana erano rozzi, indisciplinati e non certo adusi ad obbedir tacendo come le Guardie Reali…. Con la metà di giugno, inoltre, era arrivato il primo caldo e ciò rendeva ancora più nervose e insofferenti le truppe….

Oscar percorreva la strada che la separava dalla caserma, pensando a tutte queste cose, quando fu colta da un violento attacco di tosse.

§§§§§§§§

André stava affrontando i postumi dell'operazione con lo stato d'animo speranzoso di chi, essendosi lasciato indietro un passato doloroso e avvilente, è proiettato verso un futuro ancora incerto, ma, con ogni probabilità, meno brutto.

Sarebbe spettato a lui fare in modo che le coltri della nebbia del dolore si diradassero per far passare la luce della speranza. Aveva combattuto la cecità sul piano fisico e, adesso, lo attendeva il compito più arduo e, cioè, trasportare la lotta sul versante dell'anima. Avrebbe dovuto fare chiarezza dentro di sé, trovando la forza di cambiare e la capacità di capire quali erano i rami vitali da rinvigorire e quali quelli secchi da sfrondare. Sarebbe dovuto diventare una persona nuova e autonoma, non potendo pretendere o soltanto sperare che ci fosse sempre a proteggerlo una Oscar fra i nobili e un Alain fra i popolani. Avrebbe dovuto capire bene cosa voleva lui come persona e quali erano le esigenze di André Grandier senza vivere sempre di luce riflessa, operando le sue scelte e lasciando che Oscar facesse le proprie. Acquisire quest'autonomia di pensiero gli sembrava la parte più difficile, dato che ogni frase da chiunque pronunciata e ogni sfumatura di colore nel petalo di un fiore faceva di nuovo correre il pensiero di lui a lei. Sarebbe dovuto arrivare al punto di vivere di realtà e non di fantasia, godendo di ciò che aveva anziché crucciarsi per ciò che gli mancava. Adesso che le mansioni lavorative di lui sarebbero cambiate, avrebbe dovuto individuare un nuovo modo di rendersi utile, dando un senso alla propria esistenza e facendo del bene agli altri.

Essendosi lasciato la tragedia alle spalle e trovandosi in uno stato d'animo fiducioso e propositivo, era portato ad affrontare, con rinnovato vigore, le difficoltà piccole e grandi della vita. Pur essendo un uomo educato all'azione sin dall'infanzia, sopportava quella quiete forzata, fatta di ombre e di silenzi, con una pazienza che rasentava l'eroismo. All'ora stabilita, accoglieva con gioia le lavande e le medicazioni all'occhio sinistro che divenivano, di giorno in giorno, sempre meno dolorose. Il carattere amichevole e cordiale di cui era naturalmente dotato lo aveva indotto ad accettare, quasi da subito, le intemperanze e le spigolosità del giovane medico veneto che, ormai, considerava, se non un amico, perlomeno un uomo onesto, intelligentissimo, estremamente preparato e dai sani, seppure inflessibili, principi. Si augurava di tutto cuore che la vita lo aiutasse a mitigare le asperità caratteriali e a trovare un proprio posto nel mondo. L'altro, di rimando, aveva iniziato a nutrire una sorta di affezione per André che aveva preso a considerare un uomo di cuore, incredibilmente innocente, ben disposto all'accettazione del prossimo con tutti i pregi e i difetti, stoicamente resistente al dolore, paziente difronte alle avversità e totalmente diverso dal vile e mellifluo servitore quale, inizialmente, gli era parso. Si domandava, con scetticismo, in che modo un animo così puro e una mente così trasparente avrebbero potuto resistere agli urti della vita, ma, intanto, senza neppure rendersene conto, lo aveva accolto, di pieno diritto, nell'olimpo delle pochissime persone meritevoli della sua fiducia e della sua stima.

La vecchia Marie, invece, proprio non riusciva a sopportare quel mezzo seguace di Esculapio, presuntuoso e quasi imberbe. Per il bene del nipote, si sforzava, con un discreto successo, di fare buon viso a cattivo gioco, ma non gli andavano affatto a genio i modi dell'altro, bislacchi quanto l'abbigliamento che ostentava, l'aggirarsi incessante di lui per ogni tesa della proprietà e le domande, spesso schiette e impudenti, che questi rivolgeva a tutti. Con la scusa che si era perso, non era infrequente trovarlo a curiosare in ogni angolo del palazzo. Quella stessa mattina, per esempio, lo aveva sorpreso a ficcanasare nello studio del Generale. Facendo appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo, l'anziana governante aveva sorriso simpaticamente allo schermirsi di lui che lamentava di essersi smarrito per l'ennesima volta e si era offerta di ricondurlo negli appartamenti di André con la massima cortesia mentre sarebbe stata ben lieta di trascinarcelo per le orecchie. Quell'insopportabile seccatore non faceva altro che lamentarsi dell'eccessivo lusso dei nobili e delle mollezze della vita signorile e, intanto, aveva dato fondo a tutte le riserve di _macarons_, di amaretti e di pasticcini della cucina.

§§§§§§§§

Il singolare drappello procedeva lento e silenzioso per i quartieri poveri di Parigi.

In testa, camminavano Alain e un altro grosso soldato. I due, nelle intenzioni di Oscar, avrebbero dovuto scoraggiare, con la loro mole, ogni tentativo di aggressione. Dietro di loro, procedeva Oscar che dava il braccio a Maria Antonietta, come se ne fosse stata il marito. Due soldati le affiancavano, standosene a una certa distanza. Chiudevano il corteo altri quattro militari, incaricati di guardare le spalle al resto del gruppo. Il risultato era un'accolita di individui – che, eufemisticamente, si sarebbe potuta definire pittoresca – formata da soldati che fingevano di essere comuni passanti, da una Regina che fingeva di essere una piccolo borghese probabilmente in lutto e da una donna soldato che fingeva di essere il marito dell'altra. A guardarli, non si sarebbe potuto dire, con precisione, se a prevalere fosse stato il tratto improbabile o quello grottesco. Fatto sta che, al loro passaggio, ben poche persone si lasciavano cogliere nell'atto di commentare la miseria, la politica o il tempo e di lanciare improperi contro la Regina, essendo tutte troppo impegnate a guardare fisso gli strani sconosciuti e a soffocare risolini. Gli unici epiteti che Maria Antonietta udì furono quelli rivolti sì all'indirizzo di lei, ma in qualità di passante e non di Sovrana. Fu così che alla galleria di soprannomi rifilatile dal popolo francese poté aggiungere "_corvo col velo_", "_carbone ambulante_" e "_morte a passeggio_".

Confidando nell'ignoranza della Regina sui quartieri di Parigi, Oscar l'aveva accompagnata in rioni molto poveri, ma, tutto sommato, tranquilli.

Lo stato d'animo dei soldati impiegati nella missione spaziava dall'incredulità al fastidio: non sapevano con precisione cosa dovessero fare né, tanto meno, conoscevano lo scopo della spedizione e ciò li faceva sentire spaesati e presi in giro.

– Ehi, Alain – disse il marcantonio al soldato di pari stazza che lo affiancava – Siamo stati trasformati, a nostra insaputa, da soldati a guardiani del manicomio? Prima, ci è toccato proteggere quel Principe spagnolo, poi, abbiamo dovuto scortare alla frontiera quello strano Conte austriaco e, ora, dobbiamo fare da balia a questa donna suonata che neanche vuole farsi vedere in volto. Ma quanto sarà brutta? Missione dopo missione, le stranezze non fanno che aumentare!

– Pensa alla paga e vedrai che anche le stranezze ti sembreranno normali.

– Ma, poi, Alain, secondo te, che razza di tipo è una che veste da cucitrice e cammina da regina?

– Ti prego, stai zitto!

Alain aveva notato l'altero portamento della dama velata, diverso da quello di qualsiasi altra donna, anche ricca, da lui conosciuta e troppo dissonante dalla modestia eccessiva dell'abito che ella indossava. Non gli era sfuggita la grande deferenza usata da Oscar nel rapportarsi a lei. Il Comandante si rivolgeva alla misteriosa dama, chiamandola genericamente "_Madame_" e le usava un trattamento da persona di rango superiore. Quella strana passeggiata non lo entusiasmava e gli faceva presagire guai, ragion per cui aveva ritenuto opportuno zittire il troppo loquace commilitone.

Maria Antonietta, nel frattempo, pur non conoscendo la cartografia di Parigi, aveva intuito che qualcosa non quadrava, perché i quartieri fino a quel momento percorsi erano troppo tranquilli per essere malfamati. Fu così che, passando davanti a un vicolo angusto e maleodorante, accelerò il passo e vi si infilò, seguita a ruota da Oscar e dagli altri soldati. Qui, cambiarono, al contempo, gli spartiti, i musicisti e il direttore d'orchestra. Gli edifici erano semidiroccati, con le pareti annerite dalla muffa, proliferata a causa della mancanza di areazione e di illuminazione, ovvia conseguenza dell'eccessiva vicinanza dei palazzi, non proporzionata all'altezza degli stessi. La pavimentazione era dissestata, infossata verso il centro e solcata da un rivolo di acqua putrida. Le persone che si aggiravano o che bivaccavano in quei luoghi non avevano volti, ma ceffi. Apparivano pallide ed emaciate e le loro vesti non erano soltanto lise, ma addirittura stracciate oltre che sporche, segno che alla miseria si era aggiunta la perdita della dignità e della forza di volontà.

La Regina si avvicinò a una vecchia, seduta, a capo chino, su uno spuntone di pietra e le disse:

– Per la misericordia di Dio, Madame, non potreste rammendare e lavare le Vostre vesti?

– E che cosa credete? – le rispose la vecchia – Che vivo a Versailles come la prostituta austriaca?

Oscar si avvicinò alla Regina e le porse di nuovo il braccio, dicendole:

– Madame, si è fatto tardi, è ora di rientrare.

Pensava, infatti, che erano stati fin troppo fortunati a restare indenni fino ad allora, ma che la situazione sarebbe potuta degenerare da un momento all'altro.

Maria Antonietta, invece, si intestardì nel proseguire e, avendo individuato un dedalo di strade che erano una peggiore dell'altra, costrinse i suoi accompagnatori a seguirla in un turbinio di viuzze, taverne e bivacchi, degni di un trivio e di un angiporto. Gli avanzi d'umanità che barcollavano in taverna, così come i soggetti senza fissa dimora che languivano per strada, erano ubriachi fradici di prima mattina, sguaiati e beceri come pochi al mondo. Al loro cospetto, uno scaricatore di porto sarebbe arrossito più volte mentre, al confronto, la vecchia incontrata poco prima sarebbe sembrata uno studente di Oxford. La Regina ebbe modo di udire una sequela di cattiverie e di oscenità, la maggior parte delle quali era diretta a lei.

Il caldo di metà giugno acuiva i miasmi – già copiosi per l'aria stagnante – e il nervosismo di quel derelitto spaccato di umanità. La mancanza d'aria, unita all'afa, avrebbe fatto perdere l'autocontrollo anche a un placido eremita mentre il sudore imperlava i volti e inzuppava i capelli e gli abiti, imbevendoli di afrore.

Dopo alcune ore di tali forche caudine, essendo sopraggiunte le due del pomeriggio, la Regina, cominciando ad avvertire un senso di spossatezza dovuto al caldo, alla tristezza e al bisogno di acqua e di cibo, decise, nel sollievo generale, che avrebbero potuto fare ritorno in caserma.

Maria Antonietta non si sarebbe potuta definire addolorata. Se avesse assistito a tutto ciò al suo arrivo in Francia, la reazione di lei sarebbe stata di immensa costernazione. Essendo, adesso, una donna adulta, indurita dalla quasi ventennale ostilità dei cortigiani e messa a dura prova dalla morte di una figlia, dalla malattia senza possibilità di guarigione di un altro figlio e dall'onta dello scandalo della collana, non avrebbe potuto provare un'autentica sofferenza a causa dell'odio di gente estranea. La profonda esecrazione di cui era fatta oggetto da parte di moltissime persone esasperate e in cerca di una capro espiatorio – la cui eco era giunta a Versailles attutita e depotenziata – ebbe, però, l'effetto di avvilirla e di spaventarla. Fu attraversata dal presentimento che, presto, una tempesta perfetta si sarebbe abbattuta sulla famiglia reale e su tutta la Francia e ne restò agghiacciata.

I soldati furono più che contenti di tornare in caserma, perché, per quanto rozzi, non erano abituati a tanto squallore e, inoltre, non conoscendo l'identità della donna da loro scortata, avevano iniziato a nutrire il sospetto che si trattasse di una pervertita che provava soddisfazione e piacere nella contemplazione del degrado umano.

Oscar, nel corso della giornata, aveva mantenuto la sua consueta compostezza, ma si era incupita sempre più per le umiliazioni subite dall'amica. Si era, inoltre, notevolmente stancata per l'esigenza di stare sempre all'erta e, in più di un'occasione, aveva represso dei colpi di tosse.

Quando il gruppo stava per abbandonare le vie malfamate, una zaffata di fumo, proveniente da una locanda di infimo ordine, ne investì i componenti. Maria Antonietta sentì un forte bruciore agli occhi e, al fine di detergerli, prese un fazzoletto dalla tasca e sollevò, per pochi istanti, il velo che le copriva il volto.

Appoggiata a un muretto, qualche metro più in là, una donna dall'aspetto conturbante e lascivo, vestita da cavallerizza, con un cappello piumato in testa e due pistole e una sciabola ai fianchi, fece appena in tempo a scorgere il volto della Regina. Gli occhi della sconosciuta scintillarono di malignità, accendendosi di un odio insano e mortale.


	11. Convalescenza

**Convalescenza**

In una delle tante mattine tutte uguali che si susseguivano in quel caldo e monotono giugno di convalescenza, Alain fece capolino nella stanza di André.

Per evitare di dare nell'occhio, erano entrati a Palazzo Jarjayes dall'ingresso di servizio ed erano transitati attraverso l'ala della servitù che era sembrata loro, pur sempre, una reggia, se paragonata alla casa in cui vivevano.

Dopo avere abituato gli occhi alla penombra, Alain scorse André sistemato nel letto, con vari cuscini dietro la schiena che gli consentivano di stare comodamente seduto senza sprofondare.

– Ehi, cieco, sono venuto a trovarti! – esclamò, ridendo, il soldato.

– Guarda che il cieco, in questo frangente, sei tu che hai dovuto abituare lo sguardo alla semioscurità mentre io ti ho visto da subito – rispose André anche lui con una risata – Grazie di essere venuto a farmi visita!

– E non sono solo!

Alain si spostò di lato e, da dietro di lui, spuntò Diane.

– Mademoiselle Diane, che sorpresa! – disse André.

– Monsieur Grandier, dato quello che avete fatto per me, non potevo esimermi dal venirVi a trovare! Vi devo la vita…. Vi devo tutto….

– Mademoiselle Diane, non esagerate! Ho soltanto fatto quello che Voi stessa, a parti invertite, avreste fatto per me. Ma, Vi prego, accomodateVi e anche tu, Alain, prendi posto.

– Questo tenero uccelletto – disse Alain mentre accostava al letto del convalescente una sedia per Diane e un'altra per sé – ti ha cucito un _gilet_ di lana buona e lo ha ricamato con le sue mani, lavorando alacremente giorno e notte e, mentre lo faceva, cantava, come tutti gli uccelletti che si rispettino! Forza, Diane, porgi il _gilet_ a Monsieur Grandier!

– Questo è un pensiero per Voi, Signore, con tutti i sensi della mia gratitudine. Stupidamente, Vi ho fatto un dono che potrete utilizzare soltanto al ritorno dei primi freddi, ma, quando ho visto quella lana e quei fili, non ho resistito.

Diane porse il dono ad André, arrossendo, quasi tremando e guardandolo di sottecchi per la timidezza. Il cuore le batteva forte nel petto e aveva paura che gli altri se ne accorgessero, così da fare la figura della sciocca.

– Ma è una meraviglia, Mademoiselle! In fede e senza piaggeria, Voi siete davvero brava!

– Nostra madre le ha insegnato bene. Tutti i vestiti che indosso sono opera di una di loro due. Per comprare la lana del _gilet _e i fili per ricamarla, poi, ha dato fondo a buona parte dei risparmi che aveva!

– Alain, per favore – si schermì, imbarazzatissima, Diane – Queste cose non si dicono!

– Non preoccupateVi, Mademoiselle Diane, conosco abbastanza bene Vostro fratello da non fare più caso alla grazia e alla delicatezza di cui è dotato!

I due amici scoppiarono in un'allegra risata mentre Diane li guardava e sorrideva.

Il trio passò insieme una piacevole ora. Diane era timida, ma anche molto simpatica e di ottima compagnia e si intuiva che era una bravissima ragazza sebbene troppo fragile. André non poté fare a meno di confrontarla con Rosalie. Entrambe avevano la freschezza, la tenerezza e quanto di più bello c'è nella gioventù, ma Rosalie, dietro un'apparente delicatezza, celava una forza caratteriale considerevole, per nulla scalfita dalla tendenza al pianto che era la mera conseguenza di un sistema nervoso molto eccitabile. Diane, al contrario, sebbene apparisse calma e gioiosa, inclinava alla malinconia e diede ad André l'impressione di essere una creatura dotata di un equilibrio emotivo alquanto precario.

Quando fu l'ora di accomiatarsi, Alain pregò la sorella di precederlo nel giardino antistante l'ingresso di servizio, con la scusa che, così facendo, avrebbe potuto ammirare le aiuole e i fiori di cui era una grande estimatrice.

Quando furono soli, Alain disse, ridendo, all'amico:

– Diavolaccio d'un Grandier, buono buono, zitto zitto e mi hai fatto innamorare la sorella! Non fa che parlare di te e, grazie a te, ha dimenticato quell'altro!

– Alain, ti assicuro che io non ho fatto alcunché di sconveniente e….

– Ma lo so! Figurati! – disse il soldato, grattandosi la nuca con la mano destra – André, mia sorella non appartiene all'alta aristocrazia, non è ricca, non è bionda e non è bella come i dipinti che stanno in Chiesa, ma è, comunque, molto carina e, quel che più conta, è un'ottima ragazza che puoi sposare quando vuoi e non un sogno irraggiungibile! Cucina, lava, stira e cuce molto bene e, con quell'altro, non ha combinato niente, te lo assicuro! Neanche un bacio, figurati! Lo avrà incontrato soltanto tre o quattro volte e sempre alla presenza di nostra madre. Credeva di amarlo perché è giovane e insegue i suoi sogni, ma, dietro quell'amore, non c'era niente di concreto. Stai sicuro che, una volta sposata e con dei figli, sarà la donna più seria, equilibrata e piena di buon senso che il mondo abbia mai conosciuto!

– Alain, io….

– André, non ti sto chiedendo di sposarla ora, ovviamente, ma soltanto di prenderla in considerazione e di non scartarla per partito preso. Diane è innamorata di te mentre tu non lo sei di lei, lo so benissimo. Vorrei soltanto che la tenessi presente come un'eventuale sposa, sapendo che c'è questa possibilità. Quando l'avrai conosciuta bene, non potrai fare a meno di ricambiarla, ne sono sicuro. Ah, ovviamente, mia sorella non sa nulla di questa nostra conversazione.

– Confida nella mia discrezione, Alain.

I due amici si salutarono, Alain, con la solita risata, sorretta da una nuova speranza; André, con un sorriso cordiale e l'agitazione nel cuore.

§§§§§§§§

Andati via Alain e la sorella, André si trovò di nuovo solo, come spesso gli era capitato nel corso di quella lunga e silenziosa convalescenza e i pensieri cominciarono a galoppare a briglia sciolta nella mente di lui, come cavalli selvaggi, felici nella loro libertà, ma esposti a mille insidie proprio a causa di questa. L'atteggiamento che aveva animato il giovane in quelle settimane era stato ispirato, quasi sempre, all'ottimismo e all'entusiasmo per essersi riappropriato della sua vita e del suo futuro e, parallelamente, aveva notato la quasi totale sparizione degli incubi notturni. Certe volte, tuttavia, indugiava in considerazioni più cupe, ma utili per mettere ordine nel suo animo e la scoperta dei sentimenti di Diane, con tutte le implicazioni che ne sarebbero derivate, aveva dato il via a questo secondo tipo di elucubrazioni.

Da giovane – quando ancora pensava di stringere il mondo nelle mani, quando nutriva la presunzione di avere tanta forza nell'anima quanto fiato in gola e aria nei polmoni e quando i battiti impetuosi di un giovane cuore lo illudevano di poter bastare a se stesso – aveva fatto una scelta radicale di cui non aveva ponderato a pieno la portata, sorretto da un entusiasmo alimentato e, al contempo, reso cieco dal vigore degli anni verdi. La mancanza di esperienza, l'ancora acerba attitudine a cogliere i risvolti delle cose e l'incapacità di prefigurarsi le pesanti ripercussioni della consacrazione totale a un amore impossibile avevano fatto sì che egli perseverasse nei suoi sentimenti, alimentandoli e sublimandoli. La forza di volontà lo aveva spinto a proseguire in un cammino impervio e a chiudersi a riccio a ogni diversa visione del mondo, bandendo le esitazioni e tacitando le inquietudini. La determinazione era granitica e le titubanze non la scalfivano. Aveva la gioventù dalla sua parte.

Adesso che si accostava alla soglia dell'età matura, tenere a bada i dubbi gli risultava ogni giorno più difficile. Accantonare gli interrogativi, voltarsi dall'altra parte e fingere di non accorgersi delle controindicazioni del cammino che aveva intrapreso non gli era più possibile. La volontà era sempre la stessa, ma insidiata da un esercito di perplessità e da una visione più realistica della vita. L'esperienza accumulata gli aveva mostrato che le cose non sono mai bianche o nere e che tutto si riduce a un forse scialbo, ma sicuramente autentico, colore grigio.

L'amore c'era ancora ed era grande, ma non lo metteva al riparo dal senso di vuoto che provava, ogni sera, quando si coricava da solo.

Accontentarsi di un'unione di comodo, anche se basata sull'amicizia e sulla stima, non gli sarebbe mai bastato e inorridiva al pensiero di un'altra donna accanto a sé, per tutta la vita o soltanto per un'ora, ma, allo stesso tempo, sentiva che la presenza di una famiglia, formata con una brava anche se imperfetta ragazza, gli avrebbe recato sollievo da tante afflizioni e regalato uno stimolo in più per affrontare le giornate.

Da ragazzo, pensava che la dedizione totale a Oscar sarebbe stata mille volte preferibile a una famiglia "vera" che avrebbe potuto essergli strappata improvvisamente, con la stessa rapidità e la stessa inesorabilità con cui gli era stata tolta quella d'origine. Da uomo adulto e quasi maturo, non poteva non ammettere che addurre sempre degli inconvenienti è il modo migliore per rimanere immobili e non prendere mai posizione.

Era penoso tornare negli alloggi a lui destinati, chiudervisi dentro e restarci solo fino alla mattina successiva. Era penoso dovere ammettere che, forse, aveva sbagliato tutto, che aveva rinunciato a tutto per niente, che si era auto ingannato. Era penoso realizzare che la solitudine e la castità hanno un senso soltanto se inserite nel contesto di una vita consacrata, resa sublime dalla vocazione e dal sacrificio in nome di qualcosa di superiore mentre, da sole, portano all'isolamento e all'insoddisfazione. Altrettanto penoso era sorprendersi a elaborare questi pensieri e vergognarsene, come se fossero stati una bestemmia all'Amore e un oltraggio a Oscar.

In certi momenti di quella lunga, solitaria e inoperosa convalescenza, malediceva di averla incontrata, ma, in altri, pensava che la vita sarebbe stata molto più incolore e priva di significato senza di lei. Avrebbe voluto dimenticarla, ma, allo stesso tempo, pensava che sarebbe stato mille volte meglio impazzire con l'idea di lei fissa in testa che vivere cento anni sereno, in un'atarassia fatta di nulla.

Quando, come in quei momenti, si trovava impigliato in simili riflessioni, si sforzava di pensare che c'era chi stava peggio di lui, perché non aveva la possibilità di recuperare la vista con un'operazione e, tanto meno, di mettere del cibo nello stomaco; pensava che doveva ben guardarsi dal ricadere nel baratro del suo inconcludente dolore e che, come lo aveva esortato la nonna, sarebbe dovuto crescere. Quando, malgrado ogni considerazione, la solitudine prevaleva e l'afflizione aveva la meglio, delle lacrime gli spuntavano, ma egli le ricacciava indietro, affinché non lavassero via le dolorose medicazioni cui quotidianamente si sottoponeva e, con esse, le fatiche di quel medico strampalato.

§§§§§§§§

La sala da pranzo piccola di Palazzo Jarjayes era un delizioso gioiello di stile rococò, arredato con mobili in noce, intarsiati con decorazioni floreali dorate. Al centro di essa, era collocato un tavolo rettangolare, circondato da sedie tappezzate di seta rosa antico, sovrastato da uno splendido lampadario di cristalli di Boemia e adagiato sopra un grande tappeto persiano, _beige_ al centro, rosa ai bordi e adornato con decorazioni floreali rosa e azzurre. Alla parete più corta, opposta alla porta, era appoggiata una credenza – sormontata da una specchiera dorata e curvilinea – sulla quale erano appoggiati dei candelieri anch'essi dorati mentre quella lunga esterna era impreziosita da una vetrina, affiancata, su entrambi i lati, da due grandi finestre, coperte da tende color crema e da sopra tende dorate. La parete lunga interna recava, al centro, un grande camino di marmo – sormontato da un alto specchio, rettangolare e dorato – sulla cui mensola era appoggiato un bell'orologio, pure dorato, a sua volta, affiancato da vasi da fiori di alabastro. Ai lati del camino, si notavano, in basso, delle sedie e, in alto, dei dipinti a olio, effigianti delle nature morte.

Ritta in piedi accanto alla credenza e con le spalle rivolte alla parete, Marie Grandier scrutava l'insolito trio seduto intorno al tavolo, ricoperto, per l'occasione, da una pregiata tovaglia di pizzo di Burano e, se fosse stata sola, avrebbe senz'altro scosso la testa. Il Generale e Madamigella Oscar avevano invitato Lucilio Vianello a desinare e mai, in tanti anni di servizio, la vecchia governante aveva assistito a una riunione conviviale così male assortita. L'insolito ospite aveva passato al setaccio, con gli occhi, i piatti di porcellana di Sèvres, i bicchieri di cristallo di Baccarat, le posate d'argento, i sottopiatti e i sottobicchieri d'oro, la tovaglia di pizzo, i candelieri d'argento adagiati sul tavolo e le superbe decorazioni floreali che occhieggiavano, in fila, fra un candelabro e l'altro e, più di una volta, era stato colto nell'atto di accennare un risolino sarcastico o di scuotere la testa. Per tutta la durata del pranzo, il Generale e il Signor Lucilio erano stati impegnati in una conversazione, a tratti, accesa e, a tratti, caustica. L'inconciliabilità di vedute, fra i due, era palese. Oscar, invece, era rimasta pressoché in silenzio, distratta dai pensieri che correvano sempre ai recenti accadimenti che l'avevano tenuta occupata. Aveva limitato i suoi interventi a qualche frase di circostanza, finalizzata, più che altro, a stemperare l'eccessiva durezza dei toni, nel timore che il degenerare della conversazione potesse nuocere alla sollecitudine delle cure da prestare ad André.

– La Vostra visione del mondo è antica quanto fanciullesca, Signor Generale. Non è Dio che domina il creato, ma la ragione umana, liberata dalle tenebre della superstizione e coltivata con la lettura dei vecchi storici e dei nuovi filosofi.

– Siete in errore, Signor Vianello. L'unico ordine che governa il creato è quello impresso da Dio che tutto domina e tutto muove. Sostituire a questa verità indiscussa le fandonie di moderni ciarlatani è causa di disordine sociale e morale.

– Le Vostre convinzioni sono puerili e ottenebrate dalla superstizione, Signor Generale. Non è a un Dio nascosto e silente che dobbiamo la nostra venerazione, ma alla ragione che ci distingue dalle bestie brute. La ragione ci rende signori delle nostre passioni e non schiavi di esse. Gli uomini non devono obbedienza a Dio, ma ai migliori fra di loro. Per necessità naturale, i minori devono cedere ai maggiori, i deboli ai forti, i vigliacchi ai magnanimi, i semplici agli accorti. Il temperamento porta il grande al comando e il piccolo al dispregio.

Detto ciò, si rivolse al cameriere che lo stava servendo e gli disse:

– Voi, come potete fare questo?

– Cosa ho fatto, Signore? In che cosa ho mancato? – balbettò quello, sorpreso e costernato.

– Come potete adattarvi a questo ruolo succube e ornamentale senza neanche tentare di affermare il vostro spirito?

– Continuate Laurent – gli ingiunse Marie Grandier, con aria infastidita e quasi sprezzante mentre il Generale smaniava nell'attesa che il pranzo finisse e Oscar soffocava un sorriso per l'involontaria comicità della scena.

– In quale dispregio tenete la ragione! – proseguì il Signor Lucilio – Con gli ingenti denari impiegati nell'acquisto di quest'oro, di quest'argento, dei mobili di noce intarsiati, dei lampadari, dei pizzi e dei cristalli, si sarebbero potute acquistare intere biblioteche!

– Questo palazzo vanta una biblioteca fornitissima – rispose il Generale – Una delle più ricche e antiche di tutta la Francia. Non Vi ci siete imbattuto, nel Vostro incessante peregrinare all'interno della mia proprietà?

– Per, poi, non parlare della servitù – continuò, imperterrito, l'altro – Che bisogno c'è di un cameriere dietro a ogni commensale? E' un inutile spreco di risorse che si sarebbero potute impiegare più proficuamente nell'agricoltura.

– Lo stesso potrebbe dirsi di certi adepti ad arti e mestieri.

– Io, Signor Generale, più ci penso e più mi corroboro nella convinzione che i marmi, i mobili, i lampadari, le tende siano un pietoso surrogato di un tragico vuoto, un risibile espediente volto a spostare l'attenzione sull'opulenza e a distoglierla dalla pochezza di spirito di chi se ne avvale.

– Siete nuovamente in errore, Signor Vianello, giacché lo spirito di chi si circonda di tali arredi è ampiamente testimoniato dalla forza di sopportazione con cui intrattiene i suoi ospiti.

Pronunciata quest'ultima frase, tutti guardarono, con sollievo, i camerieri recare in mano alcuni vassoi carichi di frutta di stagione, segno inequivocabile che il pranzo volgeva, ormai, al termine.

§§§§§§§§

Il Generale de Jarjayes attraversò, a rapidi passi, l'ala della servitù, diretto all'alloggio di André.

Il vecchio ufficiale era stato informato del coraggio con cui l'_ex_ attendente della figlia aveva affrontato l'intervento operatorio, della forza d'animo che gli aveva fatto sopportare, una dopo l'altra, le dolorose medicazioni cui era stato sottoposto e della pazienza con cui il giovane uomo aveva affrontato quelle lunghe settimane, imprigionate in una forzata inoperosità e avvolte nella penombra. La mente stoica dell'anziano soldato si era compiaciuta per quelle manifestazioni di solidità caratteriale che, già molte volte, aveva avuto modo di apprezzare in André.

Giunto nell'anticamera della stanza del convalescente, ne incrociò la nonna che stava andando via, dopo avere riposto della biancheria nel comò e sistemato degli abiti nell'armadio. Di solito, a quelle incombenze, provvedeva una cameriera, ma, durante le settimane di convalescenza, la vecchia Marie aveva deciso di dedicarcisi personalmente, per avere l'opportunità di scambiare qualche parola in più col nipote e per evitare che le chiacchiere di qualche domestica sortissero l'effetto di rivelargli delle notizie che potessero agitarlo e indurlo a sbendarsi e a uscire da palazzo.

– Signor Generale, siete gentile nel venire a fare visita ad André! – disse la vecchia al nobiluomo.

– Come sta tuo nipote?

– Migliora di giorno in giorno, per fortuna! Risponde bene alle cure e, questa volta, appare determinato a seguire coscienziosamente le indicazioni del medico. Per una volta tanto, le cose stanno andando bene! L'unica nota stonata è quell'insopportabile dottorino, petulante e pieno di sé, che non fa altro che pontificare e ficcare il naso da per tutto!

– Ah, non parlarmene! Si riempie la bocca di quelle sue "_rancide dottrine di tirannia ereditaria_" e, intanto, mangia al mio desco….

Dopo avere preso commiato dalla governante, il Generale bussò alla porta della stanza di André che lo invitò a entrare. I due uomini si trovarono l'uno di fronte all'altro.

André accolse il Generale con le labbra sorridenti e con l'occhio destro, ormai completamente guarito dall'infezione, sprizzante gioia. L'occhio sinistro, ancora avvolto dalle bende, non gli dava più fastidio da una decina di giorni.

Sedutosi su una sedia accanto al letto del convalescente, il Generale iniziò la conversazione, chiedendogli delucidazioni sulle condizioni di salute in cui versava e ottenendo da lui delle informazioni più precise di quelle già ricevute dalla vecchia Marie. In breve, l'operazione era perfettamente riuscita, i tessuti si erano ben cicatrizzati e, già da una decina di giorni, l'infermo non provava alcun dolore durante le medicazioni. Il medico aveva previsto il pieno recupero delle funzioni visive e, secondo lui, le bende si sarebbero potute rimuovere anche subito, ma, per precauzione, ne aveva suggerito l'utilizzo per altre due settimane.

– In tutta questa vicenda, una sola cosa mi addolora, André – disse il Generale – Che tu non mi abbia consentito di pagare le spese mediche. In fin dei conti, il tuo ferimento fu la conseguenza del tentativo di salvare mia figlia.

– Signor Generale, quando mi sbendai per correre in aiuto di Oscar, sapevo a cosa sarei potuto andare incontro. Non ho alcunché da recriminare ed è mia ferma intenzione pagarmi l'intervento da solo.

– Insisto.

– Anch'io, Signore. La mia salute è un problema cui devo fare fronte da solo.

– Vedo che sei irremovibile, André. Cosa pensi di fare dopo esserti ristabilito? Ti arruolerai di nuovo fra i soldati della Guardia Metropolitana?

– Non credo, Signore. Oscar vuole badare a se stessa e, a ben riflettere, quella vita non mi è congeniale.

– André, l'amministratore delle mie proprietà e di quelle di mia moglie, Monsieur Roland, è, ormai, anziano e, fra due anni, prenderà congedo. Ti interesserebbe affiancarlo, per, poi, sostituirlo? E' un incarico delicato che richiede competenza, attenzione, buon senso e affidabilità e tu possiedi tutte queste doti. Oltretutto, sei qui da una vita e già conosci molte delle caratteristiche delle proprietà di famiglia.

– Ne sarei onorato, Signore. Appena il medico mi avrà dato il permesso, riprenderò la vita attiva e inizierò ad affiancare Monsieur Roland.

Il Generale fu piacevolmente stupito: André aveva accettato l'incarico senza esitazioni e senza mettersi a contrattare sull'onorario. Lo aveva davvero educato bene, con solidi principi e onesti ideali!

– Ritengo doveroso dirti una cosa, André, una cosa importante. Ecco, se tu fossi stato un nobile, avrei visto di buon occhio un matrimonio fra te e Oscar. Anzi, avrei caldeggiato quest'unione dal più profondo del cuore, perché so che l'avresti fatta felice. Spero che tu ti ristabilisca al più presto, lo desidero davvero, André.

– Vi ringrazio molto, Signor Generale – rispose André, con lo sguardo che gli brillava dalla commozione.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar faceva scorrere l'archetto sulle corde del violino, con movimenti ora rapidi, ora sinuosi. Lo strumento vibrava al tocco sapiente di quella musicista amatoriale, ma ispirata, diffondendo nell'aria una sonata mozartiana saltellante e briosa.

Alcune sere, al ritorno dalla caserma, se non era troppo stanca o impegnata, Oscar si recava nella stanza di André, per tenergli un po' di compagnia nel corso di quella lunga convalescenza e suonava melodie vivaci oppure leggeva dei brani divertenti che rallegrassero il morale di lui. Talvolta, giocavano a scacchi o discutevano e lei aveva sempre cura di non far scivolare la conversazione su argomenti tediosi o angoscianti.

Quel giorno, Oscar aveva portato il violino nella stanza del convalescente e si stava cimentando in un piacevole allegretto.

André la ascoltava deliziato, facendosi trasportare da quelle note, rese ancora più gradite da colei che le suonava. Era felice che Oscar gli dedicasse parte del suo tempo e che si prendesse tanta cura nel distrarlo dalla pesante condizione di infermo seppure in via di guarigione. Quelle note avevano il potere di farlo volare in un mondo pieno di pace, di speranze e di buoni sentimenti ed era mille volte grato a lei che esercitava su di lui quell'influenza ristoratrice. Per un breve, struggente momento, non poté fare a meno di pensare che, se Oscar, un giorno, si fosse sposata, quelle soavi melodie avrebbero rallegrato le orecchie di un altro uomo, ma si riscosse quasi subito da quel triste pensiero. Si era riproposto di non indulgere in riflessioni che avrebbero potuto precipitarlo nello scoramento e che sarebbero state dannose e inutili, non avendo egli il potere di influire sul corso degli eventi. Dopo essere stato malmenato in armeria, in uno stato di semi incoscienza, aveva supplicato Oscar di non sposarsi, ma non voleva più essere egoista, sperando che lei trascinasse il resto della sua vita in solitudine per non suscitare in lui la gelosia. Nulla aveva da offrirle e sarebbe stato crudele augurarsi che un altro uomo non le donasse ciò che lui non poteva darle. Stava recuperando la vista e voleva essere semplicemente grato a Dio e alla vita che gli avevano fatto quello splendido dono. Il resto lo avrebbe affrontato giorno per giorno, un paso alla volta, a mano a mano che il singolo problema gli si fosse presentato. Il futuro non si poteva presagire né chiudere dietro la porta, ma, oggi, quelle note erano tutte per lui.

Oscar terminò la melodia, appoggiò il violino e l'archetto sul comò e si sedette su una sedia accanto ad André.

– So che hai accettato la proposta di mio padre di diventare il nuovo amministratore delle proprietà di famiglia.

– Sì, mi sembra un'ottima occupazione, ora che i miei giorni fra i soldati della Guardia sono finiti e che tu non hai più bisogno di un attendente. Affiancherò Monsieur Roland finché non avrò preso piena dimestichezza con i segreti del mestiere e, poi, lui si metterà a riposo e io continuerò da solo.

– Ti ci vedo ad amministrare le nostre proprietà: sei preciso e ordinato e credo che queste terre non abbiano mai avuto un amministratore migliore di te.

Oscar si scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte e, poi, continuò a parlare, cambiando discorso:

– Sai, i soldati sono molto contenti che tu stia recuperando la vista.

– Mi mancano i ragazzi. Nonostante l'inizio burrascoso, con alcuni di loro, alla fine, avevo stretto dei buoni rapporti. Procede tutto bene là?

– Sì, grazie. Le indagini hanno avuto un'ottima svolta, ma questo già lo sapevi.

Oscar si guardò bene dallo scendere nei dettagli o dal fare cenno alla mattinata trascorsa nei bassifondi parigini, a causa dell'improvvida richiesta della Regina. André, dal canto suo, pur vedendo Oscar stanca e affaticata, non mise in risalto la cosa, nel timore che lei si innervosisse e andasse via. Dopo la sua completa guarigione, avrebbe affrontato l'argomento con le parole più adatte e si sarebbe prodigato nel convincerla a farsi visitare.

– André, anch'io sono molto contenta che tu stia recuperando la vista.

Oscar pronunciò quelle parole accompagnandole a un debole sorriso e reclinando gli occhi. Era tornata stanca e irritata dalla caserma e, nei suoi appartamenti, era stata colta da un violento attacco di tosse, terminato il quale aveva preso il violino e si era diretta nella stanza di André. Non era tranquilla e, quando iniziava a chiedersi di che cosa potessero essere messaggeri quegli accessi, si rabbuiava. Troppe persone aveva visto morire, divorate dall'etisia. André era rimasto menomato a causa di uno dei tanti colpi di testa di cui si era resa protagonista e, adesso, era in procinto di ristabilirsi mentre c'erano delle fondate possibilità che lei stesse inesorabilmente scivolando nel vortice della consunzione. Se così fosse stato, come scambio, le sarebbe sembrato più che onesto.

**Continua, col capitolo odierno, il **_**cross-over**_** con "**_**Le confessioni di un italiano**_**" di Ippolito Nievo.**

**Le frasi: "**_**I minori devono cedere ai maggiori, i deboli ai forti, i vigliacchi ai magnanimi, i semplici agli accorti**_**" e "**_**Il temperamento porta il grande al comando e il piccolo al dispregio**_**", pronunciate da Lucilio Vianello, vengono da là.**


	12. La richiesta della Regina

**La richiesta della Regina**

Oscar camminava nei corridoi della reggia, diretta agli appartamenti privati di Maria Antonietta. Erano i primi di luglio, ma, rintoccando mezzogiorno e non essendoci umido nell'aria, il caldo era sopportabile.

Percorrendo quegli splendidi corridoi di marmo, adornati da statue e da lampadari di cristallo, Oscar non poté fare a meno di paragonarli all'essenziale e spartana semplicità della caserma parigina. Non erano ancora trascorsi tre mesi dal cambio d'incarico cui si era sottoposta eppure le sembrava che fossero passati dei secoli e, soprattutto, aveva la sensazione di essere transitata in un altro mondo. Quello di Comandante delle Guardie Reali era un incarico prestigiosissimo, ambito dai membri delle migliori famiglie del regno, che le aveva dato la possibilità di frequentare, ogni giorno, i componenti della famiglia reale e di conoscere innumerevoli personalità della politica e della Chiesa oltre ad artisti, letterati, scienziati e intellettuali. Stare fra i soldati della Guardia Metropolitana, però, l'aveva messa alla prova come soldato, facendola cimentare con quella vita rude e avventurosa che aveva sognato sin da adolescente. L'atteggiamento insubordinato e irriverente degli uomini da lei comandati l'aveva posta quotidianamente davanti a nuove sfide, portandola, ogni volta, al limite delle proprie capacità e facendole comprendere che tale limite poteva essere sempre spostato in avanti. La lotta era duplice, perché condotta contro i soldati e contro se stessa. La vicinanza di gente semplice, di provenienza quasi sempre contadina, inoltre, l'aveva messa a contatto con i problemi reali della popolazione francese, afflitta, ogni giorno di più, dalle nefaste conseguenze di una crisi economica ormai endemica che stava mettendo in ginocchio il regno, accanendosi soprattutto su quegli individui senza volto che il destino aveva collocato alla base della piramide sociale.

Giunta alle porte degli appartamenti privati della Regina, Oscar fu introdotta al cospetto di lei e annunciata.

Le stanze reali erano piacevolmente arieggiate grazie a una sapiente combinazione di finestre aperte e la temperatura era gradevole.

Maria Antonietta, quella mattina, non indossava una _gaulle_, come durante il loro incontro al Petit Trianon, ma un elegante abito di broccato di seta, rosso e oro, più adatto alla corte mentre, sul capo, aveva un cappello di seta rosso piumato, ornato da alcuni fili di perle. Al collo, risaltava una collana composta da un girocollo di rubini e da una fascia d'oro rigida che, intrecciandosi col primo, disegnava dei triangoli, impreziositi da perle ovali e da brillanti. Dai lobi delle orecchie, pendevano gli "_anellini della Delfina_", degli orecchini di foggia molto semplice, costituiti da un cerchiellino d'oro cui era appesa un'unica grande perla a forma di goccia o di pera.

Appena vide Oscar, la Regina le sorrise e l'altra, di rimando, si mise sull'attenti.

La Sovrana invitò l'ospite a sedersi e fece servire della limonata fresca, dei _croissants_ e le ultime fragole di stagione, coltivate negli orti dell'_Hameau de la Reine_, un pittoresco borgo rurale che aveva fatto costruire nei giardini del Petit Trianon per i suoi svaghi arcadici. Scambiati i primi convenevoli, la Regina fece ritirare tutte le dame e i servitori e rimase sola nella stanza con Oscar.

– Madamigella Oscar, verrò subito al dunque. Fra pochi giorni, il Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali andrà in congedo per vecchiaia e desidero che siate Voi a sostituirlo. Qualora foste d'accordo, rivolgerò la mia richiesta al Re che sarà ben lieto di esaudirla, dato l'ottimo servizio che avete prestato a Corte per quasi venti anni.

– Maestà – rispose Oscar, con voce bassa e aria perplessa – Vi ringrazio dell'immenso onore che mi fate, ma non sono ancora trascorsi tre mesi da quando ho preso servizio come Comandante delle Guardie Metropolitane e, con il consenso della Maestà Vostra, vorrei continuare a ricoprire quell'incarico.

– Madamigella Oscar, i fatti accaduti nelle ultime settimane, come l'attentato alla vita di mio fratello, la scoperta di quella copiosa produzione di libelli e, più in generale, l'acuirsi degli attacchi dei vecchi nemici e l'avvilente spettacolo del feroce odio popolare, mi fanno temere per la sicurezza dei miei figli e di tutta la famiglia reale. Mi sentirei molto più al sicuro se Voi foste di nuovo al mio fianco.

– Maestà, il mio vecchio incarico è, ora, egregiamente ricoperto dal Maggiore Girodel.

– Egli conserverebbe la sua attuale posizione. Sareste Voi ad avanzare.

– Maestà, io….

– Madamigella Oscar, la sicurezza dei miei figli e mia è soltanto uno dei motivi che mi inducono a farVi questa richiesta. Mi è giunta voce che potreste essere presto chiamata a comparire difronte al Tribunale Militare.

– Con quale accusa, Maestà? – chiese Oscar sgomenta.

– Sembra che, fra le armi ritrovate in Rue Buffon, ce ne siano diverse che recano impresso il sigillo reale e il simbolo del reggimento da Voi comandato. Dai contrassegni numerici, non sarà difficile risalire al nome del singolo soldato cui ciascuna arma è appartenuta. Da alcune armi, i marchi e i contrassegni sono stati abrasi e risultano, ormai, indecifrabili, ma molte altre non sono state contraffatte e costituiscono una prova inoppugnabile dell'illecito traffico posto in essere dai Vostri soldati.

Oscar ammutolì, perché era a conoscenza delle pessime abitudini dei suoi soldati che, spinti dalla miseria o dall'avidità, non esitavano a far commercio delle armi e degli equipaggiamenti militari che avevano in dotazione.

– Pare – proseguì la Regina – che delle persone molto influenti stiano facendo di tutto per trascinarVi difronte alla Corte Marziale, sostenendo che non siete estranea a questi traffici illegali e, più in generale, che siete un pessimo Comandante.

– Maestà, queste accuse sono ridicole!

– Non lo metto in dubbio, Madamigella Oscar, ma soltanto per quello che riguarda Voi. I soldati della Guardia Metropolitana sono, invece, molto spesso, degli avanzi di galera, non nuovi a simili reati.

Oscar non disse altro, conscia che i soldati da lei comandati, sul punto, erano indifendibili. Già una volta, aveva coperto il giovane Lasalle e, in quell'occasione, aveva appreso che anche Alain e altri uomini avevano fatto commercio degli equipaggiamenti militari, ma, a quanto pareva, il fenomeno era molto più esteso e radicato.

– Madamigella Oscar, Voi ricoprite quell'incarico da meno di tre mesi, ma questa circostanza, naturalmente, non potrebbe discolparVi. Se tornaste qui, il Re e io potremmo proteggerVi più efficacemente, perché le Guardie Reali dipendono direttamente dalla Casa Reale. L'allontanamento dal focolaio del pericolo, inoltre, non potrà che giovarVi. Il comportamento dei soldati della Guardia Metropolitana non è, infatti, destinato a migliorare nel tempo e, più resterete lì, più presterete il fianco ai Vostri detrattori, fornendo loro materia per colpirVi.

– Vi ringrazio, Maestà, per avermi messa al corrente dell'accaduto.

Oscar non riuscì ad aggiungere altro. Avere coperto un uomo accusato di un grave reato l'aveva resa bene accetta ai soldati, ma l'aveva anche messa in una posizione molto scomoda e difficilmente sostenibile, se fosse stata sottoposta a un procedimento disciplinare.

– Madamigella Oscar – disse la Regina, allo scopo di confortare l'amica – Le persone oneste e pure di cuore sono quasi sempre le prime a patire le brutture della vita e noi sappiamo, purtroppo, con chi abbiamo a che fare.

§§§§§§§§

L'ampio viale antistante la reggia, costeggiato da grandi fioriere e da statue di marmo, era riscaldato dal sole estivo, irradiante una luce vigorosa che, riflettendosi nei bacini d'acqua, moltiplicava il suo splendore. Oscar aveva sorpassato la fontana di Latona e stava raggiungendo quella di Apollo. Il gruppo scultoreo in bronzo dorato, effigiante il dio greco intento a guidare il carro del sole, trainato da focosi e scalpitanti destrieri, era un evidente anacronismo. Fortemente voluto da Luigi XIV e realizzato sotto il regno di lui, quel monumento era la celebrazione di un periodo fastoso che non esisteva più e che, forse, non c'era mai stato. Il Re Sole si era specchiato, identificato e gratificato nell'immagine del dio del sole, ma, ora, la monarchia rischiava di andare incontro al tramonto e Oscar, anche a causa delle sue condizioni di salute, si sentiva incapace di intervenire. Gli egoismi particolari erano tanti, il Re non disponeva della necessaria fermezza per imporsi sulle varie correnti e dare il proprio contributo soltanto a tutela dello _status quo_, senza mutare gli equilibri e senza avere la possibilità di realizzare un assetto di interessi più equo che sollevasse dalla prostrazione il terzo Stato e non affossasse gli altri due, le sembrava una battaglia priva di fondamento e indegna di essere combattuta. Adesso, poi, si sentiva molto debole, temeva di non poter vivere a lungo ed era inquieta di fronte all'eventualità di lasciare la propria famiglia, la sua Regina e l'intera Francia in condizioni così precarie. Se davvero le fosse successo qualcosa, chi sa cosa avrebbe fatto André senza di lei…. In preda a questi timori, procrastinava, di settimana in settimana, la visita medica cui avrebbe dovuto sottoporsi già da tempo, con la scusa di essere troppo impegnata.

Si riscosse da quei pensieri, suscitati dalla vista della fontana di Apollo e dalla memoria, da essa evocata, di splendori bugiardi oramai in fase di declino e tornò a concentrarsi sulle parole pronunciate dalla Regina che l'avevano indotta a quella passeggiata fuori programma.

Uscita dagli appartamenti della Sovrana con la mente ingombra di pensieri cupi, aveva giudicato preferibile non fare immediato ritorno a Palazzo Jarjayes e, tantomeno, alla caserma. Se avesse incontrato i soldati prima di avere fatto decantare quanto aveva appreso in mattinata, avrebbe rischiato di non rispondere delle proprie azioni e di aggredirli verbalmente, così da compromettere in modo irreparabile dei rapporti già molto delicati. Si era, quindi, decisa a passeggiare nel parco della reggia, allo scopo di chiarirsi le idee e di stabilire il da farsi.

Ora, si spiegava la ragione dell'ordine, giunto dall'alto e a poche ore dal ritrovamento, di trasportare le armi sequestrate in Rue Buffon nel deposito dell'Hôtel des Invalides. Avevano voluto sottrarle il controllo di quelle armi, onde evitare che si accorgesse del problema e che tentasse di porvi rimedio. Non era difficile ipotizzare che il Duca d'Orléans si fosse sentito in serio pericolo a causa della scoperta dell'arsenale e della stamperia clandestina, che si fosse accorto che la lettera – che aveva scritto all'Ambasciatore inglese a Parigi e che lo inchiodava a gravi responsabilità – era finita nelle mani di lei e che, vedendosi minacciato, avesse deciso di attaccare subito anziché aspettare di doversi difendere, anticipando un'offensiva che, dati i precedenti, sarebbe stata, comunque, prima o poi, sferrata.

A causa del combinarsi di una serie di circostanze sfortunate, la missione in Rue Buffon si era svolta proprio quando la compagnia che comandava era decimata, perché Alain e altri soldati erano agli arresti, a causa della rissa in taverna. Nessuno, quindi, aveva ricollegato il ritrovamento dell'arsenale alla possibile presenza, in esso, di armi da lui illecitamente commerciate, men che meno il giovane Lasalle, tanto bonario quanto ingenuo, che, probabilmente, aveva venduto il fucile dell'esercito una sola volta in vita sua.

Capì che la posizione in cui si trovava era estremamente delicata. Avendo protetto, già una volta, un soldato reo di traffico di armi, in un eventuale procedimento difronte alla Corte Marziale, le sarebbe stato probabilmente contestato di essere stata complice, se non, addirittura, artefice, di tali crimini.

Ricoprendo il comando della Guardia Metropolitana soltanto da due mesi e mezzo, sarebbe stato complicato, per l'accusa, dimostrare che quei traffici illeciti erano avvenuti proprio all'epoca in cui il Comandante era lei. Quelle armi erano troppo numerose per essere state commerciate tutte in un lasso di tempo così breve. Si erano, probabilmente, susseguite le omertà o, peggio, le connivenze di vari Comandanti. Malgrado ciò, un'accusa particolarmente agguerrita e aizzata da istigatori molto potenti e determinati sarebbe anche potuta riuscire a ottenere la condanna di lei cui sarebbe seguito il disonore dell'intera famiglia de Jarjayes.

Non si era pentita dell'aiuto dato a Lasalle, un diciannovenne sprovveduto, impacciato, non particolarmente brillante e, probabilmente, finito in un meccanismo più grande di lui, a causa dei consigli sbagliati di qualche commilitone più smaliziato. Non si sentiva, però, in grado di giustificare quel prolungato mercimonio, figlio dell'avidità e non soltanto della miseria. Le era ben noto, infatti, che i soldati da lei comandati si recavano molto spesso in taverna e in chi sa quali altri ritrovi e, se si è indigenti, prima, si risparmiano i soldi destinati agli svaghi, per quanto pochi possano essere e, soltanto dopo e al culmine della disperazione, si può valutare l'ipotesi di infrangere la legge. Lei, comunque, sapeva bene che sarebbe morta di fame piuttosto che macchiarsi di un crimine. Capiva che il fenomeno era molto più esteso e radicato di quanto avesse potuto inizialmente immaginare, che sarebbe stato molto difficile, se non impossibile, estirparlo e biasimava se stessa per averlo trascurato. A parte la reprimenda da lei fatta ai soldati, dopo i disordini cagionati dai provocatori, abbigliati con le divise e muniti delle armi sottratte all'esercito, non si era più interessata della faccenda. Altri problemi l'avevano tenuta occupata e quelli erano i risultati.

Aveva, intanto, superato lo specchio d'acqua da cui emergeva il gruppo scultoreo dedicato ad Apollo e stava raggiungendo il _Grand Canal_, quando si sentì sopraffatta dal caldo. Erano quasi le due del pomeriggio, l'afa era aumentata e la passeggiata sotto il sole l'aveva notevolmente stancata.

Trasse un fazzoletto da una delle tasche, al fine di detergersi il sudore dalla fronte e si voltò indietro per raggiungere le scuderie e tornare a casa, quando scorse, in lontananza, il Maggiore Girodel. Decise di raggiungerlo, al fine di porgergli le condoglianze per il recente lutto che lo aveva colpito: il fratello maggiore, Charles Henri de Girodel, era improvvisamente morto a seguito di una caduta da cavallo e, essendo questi celibe – oltre che notoriamente libertino e scialacquatore – il cadetto Victor Clément era diventato l'erede del Casato.

Raggiunto il Maggiore, Oscar iniziò a parlare con lui e, dopo alcuni minuti di conversazione, i due furono raggiunti da un gentiluomo non conosciuto da Oscar. Si trattava di un uomo della stessa età di lei, dall'aspetto gradevole e dall'incedere sicuro, abbigliato con un'eleganza ricercata e non priva di ostentazione.

– Cugino, perché non mi presentate al Vostro interlocutore? – disse quello, con un tono di voce brillante e lievemente irriverente.

Il Maggiore Girodel, per nulla lieto di quell'incontro, provvide alle presentazioni, non senza riluttanza, ma con la consueta, inappuntabile compitezza.

– Generale, Vi presento mio cugino, il Conte Maxence Florimond de Compiègne, venuto qui per presenziare alle esequie di mio fratello. Cugino, Vi presento il Generale di Brigata Oscar François de Jarjayes, Comandante della Guardia Metropolitana Parigina.

– Madamigella Oscar, la Vostra reputazione Vi precede – disse quello, con un tono di voce divenuto suadente, accompagnato da un elegante inchino – Mio cugino ha tutte le fortune, avendo avuto la possibilità di frequentare, per tanti anni, una bella donna che è anche un valente militare.

– Conte di Compiègne, sono lieta di fare la Vostra conoscenza.

– Partite col piede sbagliato, caro Cugino – intervenne Girodel – se pensate di acquisire dei meriti con le lodi. Il Generale detesta le adulazioni.

– E', forse, adulazione dire a una persona un'indiscussa verità? Altrettanto indiscusso è che io apprezzo molto le donne forti e determinate che sanno cosa vogliono e che si danno da fare per ottenerlo.

– E' evidente che Voi conoscete poco queste donne, Conte.

– E' evidente che Voi conoscete poco me, Generale.

Oscar guardò il suo interlocutore. Se, da lontano, le era sembrato semplicemente di aspetto gradevole, vedendolo da vicino, non poté esimersi dal giudicarlo notevolmente bello, con i lineamenti regolari e aristocratici, i capelli castani e luminosi e gli occhi grigi e intelligenti.

– Adesso, devo andare, scusatemi – disse Oscar ai due gentiluomini – Maggiore Girodel, Conte di Compiègne, Vi auguro una buona giornata.

– Anche a Voi, Generale e grazie ancora per le condoglianze.

– Lieto di averVi conosciuta, Madamigella Oscar. Spero di riincontrarVi quanto prima.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar e André conversavano in uno dei salottini posti al pianterreno di Palazzo Jarjayes.

Oscar, dopo avere fatto ritorno dalla reggia ed essersi riposata per alcune ore, era scesa al piano terra, dove aveva incontrato André che, nell'ultima settimana della sua convalescenza, aveva ricevuto dal medico il permesso di lasciare la propria stanza e di aggirarsi per il palazzo, mantenendo l'occhio sinistro rigorosamente bendato.

André aveva raccontato a Oscar i primi incontri avvenuti con Monsieur Roland, di come questi gli avesse illustrato le principali problematiche inerenti l'amministrazione delle proprietà della famiglia Jarjayes e le impressioni che ne aveva tratto. Oscar, invece, aveva riferito ad André, per sommi capi, l'incontro avuto con la Regina, motivando la richiesta di succedere al vecchio Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali con l'apprensione di Maria Antonietta per la sicurezza della famiglia reale e omettendo del tutto la parte relativa al pericolo di essere deferita alla Corte Marziale.

André, che non vedeva di buon occhio la permanenza di Oscar fra le Guardie Metropolitane, alla quale imputava l'eccessiva stanchezza di lei, si era riproposto di convincerla ad accettare il nuovo incarico, incurante della circostanza che ciò avrebbe comportato la ripresa di un'assidua frequentazione con Fersen. Ben sapendo che Oscar non gradiva le ingerenze e le coartazioni, aveva pensato di renderle piacevole la prospettiva del cambio d'incarico, ricorrendo a delle facezie, in modo che lei, un po' alla volta, associasse l'idea di trasferirsi a dei discorsi simpatici e divertenti. Si rendeva conto che quella strategia non era eccezionale, ma, al momento, era il miglior progetto che fosse riuscito a elaborare.

– Se dovessi diventare Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali, dovrei chiamarti Eccellenza? – le chiese, ridendo, André.

– Basterebbe che tu la chiamassi Madamigella – si intromise la nonna, appena entrata nella stanza – Madamigella Oscar, è arrivato il Conte Maxence Florimond de Compiègne che chiede di conferire con Voi.

– Fallo passare – rispose Oscar, sorpresa per la visita inaspettata.

La vecchia governante introdusse l'ospite che fece il suo ingresso nel salottino, squisitamente abbigliato e con un incedere elegante. Giunto di fronte a Oscar, le fece un inchino perfetto e le disse:

– Mi sono permesso di venirVi a trovare, Madamigella Oscar, per riportarVi questo fazzoletto, che avete smarrito durante la Vostra odierna passeggiata nei giardini della reggia.

Detto ciò, le porse il fazzoletto e Oscar lo prese, ringraziando il Conte. Era stupita, perché ricordava soltanto di averlo usato per detergersi il sudore dalla fronte, ma non si era accorta di averlo perso.

Marie Grandier uscì dalla sala e, una volta fuori, borbottò:

– Tutta questa strada per un fazzoletto. Non avrebbe potuto spedirlo per posta o inviare qualcuno dei suoi servitori? La gioventù è proprio strana!

– Conte di Compiègne – disse Oscar, subito dopo – permettetemi di presentarVi Monsieur André Grandier, l'amministratore delle proprietà di famiglia.

I due uomini si salutarono, si guardarono e, fra di loro, nacque, immediata, una cordiale antipatia.

– Gradirei della limonata fresca, se non vi dispiace – disse il Conte ad André che considerava alla stregua di un domestico – Là fuori, fa ancora molto caldo.

– Conte, Vi chiamo subito un valletto – disse Oscar.

– Oscar, non ti preoccupare, posso provvedere io – intervenne André.

Il Conte di Compiègne era interdetto per la confidenza che quel servitore si era preso, ma mascherò bene il proprio disappunto che fu, subito, sostituito dalla contentezza di essersi sbarazzato del terzo incomodo e di essere rimasto da solo con Oscar.

– Questo palazzo è superbo, Madamigella Oscar.

– Vi ringrazio, Conte. La storia di Palazzo Jarjayes è parallela a quella della Reggia di Versailles. Nel secolo scorso, il Conte de Jarjayes allora in carica decise di ampliare un suo vecchio padiglione di caccia, facendoci costruire intorno questo palazzo, sulla base del progetto di François Mansart, lo stesso architetto che diede il nome alla copertura a mansarda. Il Re Sole aveva stabilito di trasferire la Reggia da Parigi a Versailles e il mio antenato pensò che diventare vicino di casa del Re avrebbe accresciuto il prestigio della famiglia. Devo dire che non sbagliò.

– I padroni di casa sono notevoli al pari del palazzo che abitano – fece eco il Conte, guardando Oscar con intensità.

Oscar manifestò un leggero disagio per il fatto di essere così insistentemente fissata. Il Conte se ne accorse, atteggiò le labbra a un sorriso, ma non distolse lo sguardo.

– Siete una donna interessante, Madamigella Oscar. Valorosa, bella e interessante.

A quel punto della conversazione, André rientrò nel salottino, recando fra le mani un vassoio d'argento con sopra due bicchieri di cristallo pieni di limonata e un piattino di porcellana colmo di amaretti.

– André, non hai portato un bicchiere di limonata anche per te? – gli chiese Oscar, molto lieta dell'interruzione.

– Non ti preoccupare, Oscar, ne ho già bevuta una a metà pomeriggio.

– La magnanimità verso i sottoposti è il tratto distintivo delle anime nobili – si inserì il Conte di Compiègne.

– Monsieur Grandier vive qui da quando era un bambino. Ha studiato insieme a me, ha imparato l'equitazione e l'uso delle armi con me e io lo considero un amico fraterno e non un servitore.

– La Vostra nobiltà è pari soltanto alla Vostra bellezza, Madamigella Oscar.

La conversazione proseguì per circa mezz'ora, quasi interamente condotta dal loquace e brillante ospite che intrattenne i due interlocutori con aneddoti divertenti che avevano per protagonisti dei malcapitati signori che si erano, in più occasioni, coperti di ridicolo e verso i quali il narratore manifestava ben poca comprensione e molta allegra derisione.

Il Conte di Compiègne era un gentiluomo molto avvezzo a stare in società e, con un eloquio spigliato e fluente, dominava la conversazione e trattava amichevolmente anche l'interlocutore a lui più sconosciuto, creando dal nulla una familiarità inesistente. Lo sguardo era intelligente e divertito, ma non lo si sarebbe potuto definire simpatico, perché aveva un fondo di durezza e rimaneva freddo anche quando le labbra si atteggiavano al sorriso. I modi erano impeccabili, sebbene lievemente affettati e non sbagliava mai una frase né un'intonazione di voce. Dopo poche battute, aveva compreso che Oscar gradiva poco l'eccessiva confidenza e gli sguardi troppo diretti e insistenti e si era adeguato a lei magistralmente. Di André, invece, non si curava, se non nella misura in cui rivolgersi a lui avrebbe potuto recare piacere a Oscar.

Quando, finalmente, si fu congedato, André chiese a Oscar:

– Cosa te ne pare del tuo nuovo amico?

– Che è uno che ama impartire ordini in casa altrui – rispose Oscar, sorridendo.

– Non essere così severa con lui – fece eco André, sorridendole di rimando – In fin dei conti, ti considera molto bella, nobile e magnanima.

I due si guardarono divertiti e chiusero la conversazione con un'allegra risata.


	13. Una vita da vivere

**Una vita da vivere**

Il sole delle nove rischiarava lo studio del Generale de Jarjayes, scherzando sugli intarsi dorati che decoravano la grande scrivania marrone di radica di noce e palissandro.

L'anziano nobiluomo vi era seduto davanti e guardava accigliato la figlia che si era accomodata al lato opposto.

Quella stessa mattina, poco più tardi dell'alba, il Generale si era recato alla reggia di Versailles, dove alcuni alti ufficiali e grandi dignitari gli avevano riferito che la Regina aveva proposto a Oscar di diventare Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali, mettendola, oltretutto, a conoscenza delle pressioni esercitate da importanti personaggi affinché fosse deferita alla Corte Marziale e che la figlia non aveva ancora sciolto la riserva relativa all'accettazione dell'incarico. L'austero militare era costernato per il pericolo che incombeva su Oscar e per l'ostinazione di lei nel rimanere in quel covo di avanzi di galera, pur avendo la possibilità di ricoprire un incarico molto più prestigioso e malgrado le insidie di cui il comando di uomini tanto indisciplinati e dalla reputazione così dubbia era foriero. Mai avrebbe voluto che a una delle figlie succedesse qualcosa di male e, come se non bastasse, gli sembrava di avere smarrito la chiave del cuore di Oscar. Era anziano, non sapeva quanto gli sarebbe rimasto da vivere e i rimorsi per le scelte sconsiderate da lui operate in passato non gli davano tregua. Se proprio Oscar non voleva sposare il giovane Girodel, recentemente divenuto, oltretutto, l'erede di un antico e prestigioso casato, che almeno non si ostinasse a camminare incoscientemente sulla bocca di un vulcano che avrebbe potuto divorare, con la sua furia devastatrice, lei e l'intera famiglia!

Dopo avere scrutato severamente Oscar per alcuni secondi, si decise a rompere il silenzio.

– Cos'è questa follia, Oscar? Non ho mai compreso la tua scelta di lasciare le Guardie Reali per approdare in quella cloaca malfamata, ma, adesso, rischi di essere condannata a morte o a molti anni di prigionia per dei crimini non tuoi. Rinsavisci finché sei in tempo!

– I soldati della Guardia non sono degli stinchi di santo, Padre. Alcuni di loro infrangono la legge per miseria o per avidità e, ciò nonostante, mi sembra eccessivo definire la caserma una cloaca malfamata. Ci sono anche dei soldati onesti e alcuni di loro militano per pagarsi gli studi universitari.

– Non siamo qui per lambiccarci con disquisizioni terminologiche rivolte a trovare la migliore definizione della caserma in cui sei attualmente incardinata né per fare la conta dei soldati onesti e di quelli disonesti che hai la ventura di comandare. Il problema, adesso, è un altro ed è molto più grave. Ti rendi conto che cammini sull'orlo di un precipizio e che rischi di trascinarti dietro, nella caduta, tua madre e le tue sorelle? Di me non mi importa, sono un militare di lungo corso e me la so cavare, ma loro sono diverse da noi, Oscar!

– Le Vostre preoccupazioni sono eccessive, Padre. Sono convinta che questo problema si risolverà rapidamente e non mi stupirei se tutte queste indiscrezioni si rivelassero, in larga parte, infondate – mentì Oscar.

– Definisci indiscrezioni, qualificandole addirittura infondate, delle confidenze di cui la nostra Regina ti ha graziosamente messa a parte? E come puoi sperare che tutto si risolva, se sottovaluti il problema e, soprattutto, se non ti dedichi a trovare una soluzione?

– Padre, la questione è sotto controllo – mentì nuovamente Oscar.

– Sotto controllo un accidente! – tuonò, spazientito, il severo nobiluomo – Cosa devo fare per farti capire che quella caserma è una polveriera e che tu ci sei seduta sopra?! Già quando mi arrivò quella lettera anonima, compresi che questo nuovo incarico avrebbe portato soltanto guai e cercai di farti ragionare, ma tu ti mostrasti imperterrita e non cedesti. Tu fai diventare la determinazione un difetto, Oscar!

– Padre, non angustiateVi per me. So badare a me stessa, ormai mi conoscete.

– Proprio perché ti conosco, temo i tuoi colpi di testa.

– Padre, Vi assicuro che userò la dovuta circospezione.

– Va bene, Oscar – disse il Generale, assumendo un atteggiamento più conciliante – Dopo tanti anni trascorsi nelle Guardie Reali, ti sei annoiata e hai avvertito l'esigenza di fare delle nuove esperienze, ma, adesso, ti sei svagata abbastanza. Hai rivestito un nuovo ruolo e sei entrata in contatto con un mondo che, come mi riferisti lo scorso aprile, ti pone quotidianamente dinnanzi a molte sfide. Dopo tre mesi di questa vita, ritengo che l'esperimento possa considerarsi concluso e che questo incarico ti abbia già mostrato tutte le sue potenzialità e tutte le sue occasioni di arricchimento.

– Vi prometto, Padre, che valuterò approfonditamente l'offerta della Regina e che rifletterò attentamente sui rischi da lei paventati e sulle relative implicazioni.

§§§§§§§§

Nello stesso lasso di tempo in cui aveva luogo la conversazione fra Oscar e il Generale, André – che, ormai, era sbendato e aveva recuperato completamente la vista da entrambi gli occhi – si trovava seduto al tavolo di una taverna, in compagnia di Alain.

L'uomo si era recato a Parigi al duplice scopo di accomiatarsi da Carlo Altoviti, in procinto di ripartire per l'Italia e di acquistare un medicamento da applicare all'occhio sinistro, per una terapia _post_ operatoria della durata di alcuni giorni. Poiché la farmacia si trovava vicino alla caserma, all'uscita da essa, si era imbattuto in Alain, di ritorno da un turno di guardia. Il soldato lo aveva invitato a bere qualcosa insieme a lui e André, malgrado avesse fretta di rientrare a Palazzo Jarjayes e temesse di essere nuovamente assillato con la faccenda di Diane, non essendo riuscito a trovare prontamente una giustificazione plausibile al proprio diniego, non si era potuto esimere dal seguirlo.

– Perché hai ordinato una limonata neanche fossi un marmocchio di cinque anni?

– Perché, con questo caldo, preferisco mantenermi leggero e perché sto seguendo un particolare regime alimentare _post_ operatorio – mentì André, per nulla desideroso di fare conoscere le sue reali motivazioni alla bocca più loquace di Parigi.

– Scusa, André, già sappiamo per quale motivo il Generale ha dato al Comandante un nome maschile, ma perché, con tanti bei nomi francesi, gliene ha imposto proprio uno straniero? Cos'è questa seconda follia? Oscar è un nome tedesco o spagnolo?

André guardò pensieroso l'amico, perché ne conosceva la tattica: partiva dalle quisquilie, per, poi, passare all'attacco con ciò che veramente lo interessava. Era sicuro che, quella mattina, Alain sarebbe tornato alla carica con l'infatuazione di Diane per lui, ma non sapeva come trarsi d'impaccio.

– Oscar è un nome inglese – rispose André – e la scelta di esso non fu una stravaganza, se non per il genere maschile. Devi sapere che la madre del Generale era un'inglese di fede cattolica, Lady Alice Highbridge, figlia di Lord Oscar Highbridge, ottavo Conte di Canterbury. Prima della nascita di Oscar, il Generale e la moglie ebbero un figlio maschio cui fu dato il nome del padre del Generale, Philippe François. Il bambino morì dopo due giorni dalla nascita, con grande disperazione del padre. Così, quando nacque Oscar, il Generale decise di non imporle il nome del fratello premorto, ma quello dell'avo materno.

– Capisco. André, hai riflettuto sulla faccenda di mia sorella? Ti assicuro che ti ama con tutto il cuore, che è una gran brava ragazza e che, malgrado le apparenze, è anche molto assennata. Sarà la tua fortuna e la gioia della tua vita!

– Alain, non metto in dubbio le virtù di tua sorella, ma la conosco a stento e, di conseguenza, non la amo.

– Ma l'amore verrà col tempo! Uno di questi giorni, vieni a pranzare a casa nostra, così vedrai che deliziosi manicaretti è in grado di preparare!

– Ti ringrazio, Alain, ma, come ti ho detto prima, devo seguire un regime alimentare particolare e, in questo periodo, mi devo riguardare – mentì, di nuovo, André, non sapendo a quale altra argomentazione appigliarsi – Anzi, adesso, ti devo proprio salutare. Devo fare ritorno a Palazzo Jarjayes, visto che, dopo l'intervento chirurgico, pranzo a orari regolari.

Seduto a un tavolo appartato, poco distante da quello di André e di Alain, ma a loro non visibile, Henri Beauregard, il soldato della Guardia Metropolitana che frequentava la facoltà di Medicina e che si recava spesso in taverna per studiare, aveva seguito l'ultima parte del discorso con viva trepidazione.

§§§§§§§§

Quella stessa mattina, subito dopo la conclusione del colloquio con il Generale suo padre, Oscar aveva deciso di posticipare la sua andata in caserma al pomeriggio, al fine di chiarirsi le idee e si era recata nel giardino di Palazzo Jarjayes, per allenarsi al tiro al bersaglio.

Ogni colpo di pistola le risuonava cupo nelle orecchie e l'odore acre della polvere da sparo le pungeva le narici mentre il sole mattutino si irradiava nel parco, accentuando il candore delle statue, esaltando la bellezza dei fiori e la rigogliosità delle siepi e creando rifrazioni e giochi di luce con gli zampilli guizzanti della fontana.

Mentre prendeva la mira e premeva il grilletto, ripensava alle rivelazioni della Regina e alle parole di suo padre, udite poco prima.

Lasciare il comando delle Guardie Metropolitane non le avrebbe procurato alcun piacere, perché, a differenza di suo padre, riteneva che quell'incarico non le avesse ancora posto innanzi tutte le potenzialità, le sfide e le opportunità di crescita umana e professionale in serbo per lei. Voleva rimanere in contatto con quel mondo tanto diverso dal suo e con quegli uomini rudi e riottosi che, con il loro atteggiamento indisponente, la costringevano a moltiplicare gli sforzi, a mettersi alla prova come soldato e a non disperdere le energie in divagazioni di natura sentimentale. Quanto aveva imparato su di sé e sulla propria capacità di prendere decisioni e di mantenere la lucidità in condizioni emotivamente difficili, in quella caserma?

_Centro…._

Quante volte aveva pensato a Fersen? Quasi mai. A Versailles, invece, lo avrebbe incontrato molto spesso e tutti gli sforzi fino a quel momento compiuti sarebbero stati vanificati.

_Centro…._

Le ripugnava, oltretutto, indietreggiare difronte alle manovre di un prepotente. Non era nella natura di lei farsi mettere in trappola, abbandonare il campo di battaglia e reagire in modo mansueto a un'odiosa prevaricazione. Fuggire via con la coda fra le gambe sarebbe stata una risposta da schiava, da infingarda e non da valoroso ufficiale. Avrebbe voluto afferrare il Duca d'Orléans per il risvolto della giacca e trascinarlo di peso davanti al Re, sventolandogli davanti la lettera da lui indirizzata all'Ambasciatore inglese e inchiodandolo alle proprie responsabilità.

_Centro…._

Se avesse avuto la tisi, come, giorno dopo giorno, sempre più, paventava, un processo a carico di lei, ammesso e non concesso che qualcuno avesse davvero voluto iniziarlo, molto probabilmente, non avrebbe fatto in tempo a concludersi e si sarebbe estinto per morte del reo, lasciando intatto l'onore della famiglia Jarjayes.

_Centro…._

Era concentrata in questi allenamenti e in tali pensieri, quando vide André, con due spade nelle mani, dirigersi verso di lei, a passo veloce e con volto cupo.

L'uomo, al suo ritorno da Parigi, era stato letteralmente travolto dal Generale de Jarjayes che gli aveva chiesto delucidazioni sull'ostinazione della figlia, mettendolo, così, a conoscenza del pericolo che pendeva sul capo di lei. Accantonati tutti i buoni propositi di affrontare scherzosamente con Oscar il problema del rientro nel corpo delle Guardie Reali e angustiato da una ridda di pensieri scomposti che gli si affollavano nel capo, le disse, in tono concitato:

– Vorrei misurarmi con te, Oscar. Non ci siamo mai battuti da quando ho recuperato pienamente la vista.

Nel dire ciò, le lanciò la spada, disponendosi in prima posizione e, subito dopo, in guardia.

Lei, riposta, di scatto, la pistola sul tavolino, afferrò l'arma al volo e si mise, a sua volta, in guardia.

Il primo ad attaccare fu André e Oscar parò il colpo con destrezza e rapidità, passando, subito dopo, al contrattacco, grazie a una mossa fulminea e precisissima. André bloccò l'affondo e lo rintuzzò, con espressione accigliata e sguardo tagliente. Oscar percepì l'agitazione di lui e la rivolse a proprio favore, facendolo sbilanciare con una finta e un successivo arretramento. Egli, dopo un attimo di sorpresa, si riebbe e tornò all'attacco e le spade ripresero a incrociarsi, disegnando in aria innumerevoli figure geometriche, in un crescendo di clangori e di luccichii.

– Sei piuttosto arrugginito, eh André! – scherzò lei.

– Meglio arrugginito che impazzito – rispose lui, con aria polemica e per nulla scherzosa mentre passava nuovamente all'attacco.

– Che intendi dire? – rispose lei, aggrottando le sopracciglia e perdendo, a sua volta, il buon umore.

Stava parando, colpo su colpo, i fendenti e i montanti di lui, attaccando quando riusciva ad aprirsi un varco e sfruttando, a proprio vantaggio, il nervosismo dell'avversario.

– Intendo dire che soltanto un folle potrebbe ignorare il monito della Regina e ostinarsi a combattere una battaglia mortale, mettendo a repentaglio la propria sicurezza e quella della sua famiglia!

Oscar ebbe un moto di stizzita sorpresa nell'apprendere che André sapeva e reagì con una serie di attacchi sempre più veloci e determinati che l'uomo parò, non senza fatica, ma con molto vigore.

– Cos'è questa ostinazione, Oscar? Non puoi accettare di essere messa alle strette? – le chiese, parando un colpo – O è Fersen? Non vuoi tornare a Versailles per non doverlo incontrare? – e, nel dire ciò, attaccò con un impeto pari al tumulto di sensazioni che gli agitava il cuore.

Oscar, anziché parare, disegnò un agile molinello con il quale disarmò André, facendogli volare via la spada che si conficcò nel terreno, a pochi metri da loro. Subito dopo, gli indirizzò un colpo preciso e velocissimo al cuore, arrestandosi a pochi millimetri da lui.

– Bada, André!

Lui alzò le braccia, in segno di resa, ma per niente disposto a tacere.

– Se proprio non vuoi avere cura di te stessa, pensa, almeno, alla tua famiglia e a coloro che ti sono vicini! L'avvertimento della Regina ti ha dato modo di difenderti per tempo, anticipando le mosse e scongiurando il disastro, ma tu sembri disinteressartene! Non ti pare che sia arrivato il momento di mettere un po' di giudizio e di crescere?

Mentre diceva ciò, ansava per lo sforzo cagionatogli dal duello appena terminato e per la commozione che gli agitava il cuore, ma le parole, malgrado fossero spezzate a causa del respiro corto, mostravano una forte determinazione ed erano appassionatissime.

– La Regina si è preoccupata per te, al punto da svelarti particolari che, egoisticamente e per prudenza, avrebbe fatto bene a mantenere riservati – proseguì lui, con impeto crescente – ma tu non sei affatto interessata alla sicurezza di lei e della famiglia reale! Sei egocentrica e pensi soltanto a te stessa!

– Cos'è tutto questo interesse per una donna che hai sempre considerato frivola e immatura?! – rispose lei, con voce alterata e tagliente – Dillo, piuttosto, che speri nel mio rientro nelle Guardie Reali per tornare a essere il mio attendente!

– No, Oscar – rispose lui, con tono fattosi, improvvisamente, mesto – Il nuovo incarico offertomi da tuo padre mi soddisfa pienamente e desidero continuare a ricoprirlo.

Pronunciate queste ultime parole, André si accomiatò da Oscar, recuperò la spada e si incamminò verso Palazzo Jarjayes, maledicendosi mille volte per essersi fatto dominare dall'impulsività e per essere venuto meno ai suoi propositi di non ingerenza nella vita di lei.

§§§§§§§§

Rimasta sola, Oscar tornò a riflettere sulla possibilità di cambiare nuovamente incarico.

Col passare dei minuti, l'ira lasciò il posto alla ragionevolezza ed ella dovette ammettere che André aveva ragione su molti punti.

A paragone di tutto ciò che stava capitando, Fersen era un problema del tutto secondario e non si sarebbe potuta fondare alcuna decisione sull'eventuale disagio dei loro futuri incontri. Si stupì, oltretutto, nel constatare che, nel periodo di permanenza fra le Guardie Metropolitane, il Conte svedese le era mancato assai poco, molto meno di quanto si sarebbe potuta aspettare. Più di una volta, si era trovata a chiedersi cosa avessero in comune loro due e se quell'amore non fosse, in realtà, un miraggio, un'infatuazione di comodo, creata ad arte per distoglierla dai veri problemi che l'affliggevano.

La consunzione, inoltre, aveva un decorso lento mentre i processi davanti alla Corte Marziale erano tutti molto rapidi. Sarebbe stato illusorio sperare che la morte giungesse prima della condanna del Tribunale Militare. Sarebbe, invece, morta con quella macchia sulla reputazione, dopo avere irreparabilmente infangato l'onore del Casato.

Riconobbe che André aveva avuto ragione anche quando l'aveva accusata di egoismo verso la famiglia e verso la Regina. Quest'ultima, in particolare, dopo essersi fatta promotrice di tutti gli avanzamenti di carriera di cui ella aveva beneficiato e dopo averla protetta in varie occasioni, le aveva fatto un'unica richiesta, riguardante, oltretutto, un argomento molto delicato e, cioè, la sicurezza di tutta la famiglia reale. Sarebbe stato un atto di profonda ingratitudine ignorare la richiesta di aiuto della propria benefattrice.

Le vennero, infine, in mente gli uomini della Guardia Metropolitana da lei comandati che, sebbene si fossero resi colpevoli di gravi reati, non avrebbero certo meritato di affrontare la Corte Marziale e il plotone d'esecuzione a causa di un regolamento di conti fra persone che, con loro, nulla avevano a che spartire.

Mentre era assorta in questi gravi pensieri, un attacco di tosse molto violento la colse, facendola piegare in due dallo sforzo e togliendole il fiato. Era ancora in preda a quell'accesso, quando apparve il Signor Lucilio Vianello che era in cerca di lei.

Appena si fu riscossa ed ebbe ripreso la piena padronanza di sé, Oscar salutò il giovane medico che ricambiò.

– Sono venuto ad accomiatarmi da Voi, Generale, giacché Monsieur Grandier si è, ormai, ristabilito e le mie visite in questa casa non sono più necessarie. Fra pochi giorni, inoltre, si concluderà il ciclo di lezioni che sto seguendo alla Sorbona e, di conseguenza, farò ritorno in patria.

– Spero che la Vostra permanenza in Francia sia stata piacevole, grassatori a parte – rispose Oscar. – I grassatori, purtroppo, infestano anche il Veneto. Vorrei, inoltre, scusarmi per il mio atteggiamento spesso inconsueto e per averVi considerati alla stregua di….

– Perniciosi e inutili despoti? – lo interruppe Oscar.

– Materiale di studio – la corresse lui – Ero estremamente curioso all'idea di frequentare da vicino una delle più potenti famiglie del regno di Francia e di confrontarla con i nobili veneti di mia conoscenza.

– Abbiamo, quindi, superato l'esame? – chiese Oscar, fra il divertito e il caustico.

– Ampiamente. Sono rimasto stupito nel constatare che Voi de Jarjayes avete una vasta e profonda cultura e un radicato, benché arretrato, senso dell'onore e, sebbene non siate privi della consueta albagia aristocratica, trattate i Vostri sottoposti con un'inusitata considerazione, ben diversa da quella che ho riscontrato nei castellani di Fratta.

Era vero. Lucilio Vianello non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare, in una famiglia vicina alla Corona francese, tanto valore e spessore. Per quanto non potesse condividere i presupposti sui quali era fondata la posizione nel mondo dei de Jarjayes, provava per loro un profondo rispetto. Alcune stranezze da lui riscontrate, tuttavia, prima fra tutte la singolare condizione di quella donna, la cui vita era stata immolata sull'altare del casato, lo confermavano nelle idee illuministe da lui professate: l'ordine delle cose era, ormai, stantio e fuori tempo e andava velocemente sovvertito.

– Vi ringrazio della comprensione, Signor Vianello. Almeno per quello che mi riguarda, potete stare sicuro: una nemica delle Vostre magnifiche sorti e progressive sarà presto sotto terra.

– Perché, di grazia?

– Come, siete una valente promessa della Medicina e non Vi siete accorto che ho la tubercolosi?

– E da cosa me ne sarei dovuto accorgere, se non Vi ho mai visitata?

– Non mi avete udita tossire?

– Quella non era una tosse indotta dalla tubercolosi, Generale.

– Cosa? – chiese Oscar, al culmine della sorpresa.

– Potete esserne certa, Generale. Ho avuto modo di esaminare diversi tisici e Voi non siete una di loro. Se volete, posso visitarVi anche subito.

§§§§§§§§

Terminata la visita medica, svoltasi negli appartamenti di Oscar e dopo che il Signor Lucilio aveva confermato l'assenza della tubercolosi, ella domandò:

– Escludendo la consunzione, quali potrebbero essere le cause della mia tosse persistente?

– Siamo nel campo dell'opinabile, Generale, perché nessun trattato medico affronta questo argomento e le mie conclusioni si fondano esclusivamente sull'osservazione empirica e sul contatto diretto con le persone. A mio giudizio, quel tipo di tosse non nasce da un'affezione alle vie respiratorie, ma ha un'origine nervosa. Avete mai fatto caso se i Vostri accessi di tosse si sono verificati in situazioni di particolare concitazione o stanchezza?

Al culmine dello sbalordimento, Oscar passò in rassegna tutti gli episodi di tosse che l'avevano afflitta e di cui aveva conservato memoria e dovette constatare che erano tutti seguiti ad alterchi con André, alla strana passeggiata fra i sobborghi parigini in compagnia della Regina e alle preoccupazioni causatele dai complotti del Duca d'Orléans e dai problemi capitati nella caserma parigina.

Cercava di razionalizzare ciò che quel giovane medico le aveva appena detto, ancora troppo timorosa di nutrire delle false speranze per potersi definire sollevata.

– Tali stati emotivi – proseguì Lucilio Vianello – si accompagnano spesso a un'alimentazione disordinata. Avete sempre avuto quest'aspetto filiforme, Generale?

– Sì, sono sempre stata molto magra per natura e, mi dispiace deluderVi, ma mangio tutti i giorni.

– Non lo metto in dubbio, ma, forse, si tratta di pasti frugali e veloci, consumati, oltretutto, senza un particolare entusiasmo.

– Pasti da militare – lo interruppe lei.

– Del tutto inadeguati a soddisfare le Vostre necessità, considerati gli sforzi a cui siete sottoposta e le responsabilità che gravano su di Voi – proseguì l'altro – Quest'alimentazione spartana ha, senz'altro, contribuito a scolpirVi un corpo perennemente adolescenziale, dal quale le linee femminili sono state quasi del tutto cancellate, a beneficio del consolidamento dell'idea che avete di Voi e dell'autoperpetuazione dei Vostri miti.

Si fermò per un momento, quasi a voler riflettere e, poi, continuò:

– Il Vostro carattere adamantino e il Vostro grande carisma hanno compensato le insicurezze di base, facendo sì che non Vi soffocassero e le hanno, anzi, tramutate in una molla che Vi spingesse lontano.

Oscar era allibita. Le parole di quel giovane medico straniero – per sei settimane, osservatore silenzioso, ma acuto delle loro esistenze – erano così scomode e così vere! Erano salvifiche e crudeli al tempo stesso, perché la inchiodavano al dolore ancestrale che la consumava e al nervo scoperto di un'intera esistenza.

– Non posso dirVi altro Generale, perché non esistono medicamenti, cure, impacchi o rimedi per il male di esistere. Diffidate di ciarlatani e approfittatori che vi propineranno pozioni e palliativi, al solo scopo di appesantire le loro tasche e di alleggerire le Vostre. Soltanto una cosa posso consigliarVi e lo faccio di tutto cuore: alimentatevi in modo adeguato, venite a patti con Voi stessa e accettateVi.

§§§§§§§§

– Bene, Dottore, sono pronta ad ascoltare la verità. So che la diagnosi che state per emettere potrebbe essere terribile – disse Oscar che ancora non si voleva abbandonare a eccessive speranze.

In serata, subito dopo essere uscita dalla caserma della Guardia Metropolitana ove si era recata dopo pranzo, era andata nello studio parigino del Dottor Lassonne, al fine di ricevere una conferma o una smentita delle parole udite da Lucilio Vianello.

– State tranquilla, Madamigella Oscar. Le condizioni generali potrebbero essere migliori, ma, a parte l'affaticamento e la debilitazione fisica, non riscontro in Voi alcun sintomo di tisi.

Oscar ascoltava le parole dell'Archiatra con incredulo sollievo, in uno stato mentale molto vicino all'inebetimento nel quale le parole le giungevano alle orecchie attutite e lontane. Una sola sensazione le riempiva l'anima: quella di essere stata liberata da un grosso macigno che la stava schiacciando.

– Non siete contenta di essere sana, Madamigella Oscar? – chiese l'Archiatra, perplesso dall'apparente impassibilità da lei dimostrata.

– Oh, sì, Dottore! Non voglio certo morire! Ho molte cose importanti da fare e non essere malata ridisegna tutte le mie prospettive. Sono estremamente lieta di avere una vita da vivere!

§§§§§§§§

Oscar uscì, quasi correndo, dallo studio del Dottor Lassonne e inforcò il cavallo, spronandolo verso casa.

Stava bene, era viva, non sarebbe morta! Nessun dolore avrebbe arrecato ai suoi genitori e ad André! Avrebbe potuto prodigarsi per migliorare le cose, avrebbe combattuto i suoi nemici, rintuzzandoli colpo su colpo! La leonessa era tornata a ruggire!

L'aria le scompigliava i capelli e i movimenti ritmici del cavallo al galoppo la facevano sussultare. Una luce indomita le brillava negli occhi, quasi fossero stati le prime stelle della sera, giunte in anticipo a impreziosire il cielo e una gioia incontenibile le faceva palpitare convulsamente il cuore.

Il cavallo, comprendendo, con l'empatia tipica degli animali, la felicità della padrona, galoppava leggero, raddoppiando gli sforzi.

Giunta, sull'imbrunire, a Palazzo Jarjayes, corse nell'atrio ed entrò, subito dopo, in una sala dove conversavano il padre e André. Oscar li guardò e, senza neanche salutarli, disse:

– Accetterò l'incarico di Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali.


	14. Conoscenze vecchie e nuove

**Conoscenze vecchie e nuove e dolcetti di cioccolato al **_**rum**_

Oscar scrutava, con occhi stanchi e lievemente velati di malinconia, i soldati della Guardia Metropolitana che aveva fatto schierare nella piazza d'armi della caserma. A fianco a lei, c'era il Colonnello d'Agout.

Quella volta, a differenza di tre mesi prima, essendo il trasferimento di lei caldeggiato dai Sovrani e dal Generale, ci erano voluti soltanto due giorni affinché le pratiche fossero espletate. Pochi minuti prima, nel suo _ex_ ufficio, aveva firmato le carte per rimettere l'incarico e, da quel momento, aveva cessato di essere il Comandante della caserma.

– Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana, da oggi, sono il Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali e, di conseguenza, non sono più il vostro Comandante. Il mio _ex _incarico sarà ricoperto dal Colonnello d'Agout che, prestando servizio qui da molti anni, ben conosce la realtà di questa caserma e le abitudini dei soldati.

Sottolineò l'ultima parte del discorso con un'inflessione della voce particolarmente decisa.

Dopo una brevissima pausa, continuò:

– Abbiate molta cura delle armi e degli equipaggiamenti militari che avete in dotazione, perché, come già vi anticipai a fine maggio, d'ora innanzi, la tolleranza sul punto sarà inesistente. Il Colonnello d'Agout vigilerà sul vostro comportamento.

– Soldati della Guardia Metropolitana – urlò il Colonnello d'Agout agli uomini – Sfilate nella parata di commiato per il Generale de Jarjayes!

Terminata la parata di commiato, un soldato chiese a Oscar:

– Comandante, perché ci lasciate?

Oscar non gli rispose, assunse un'espressione accigliata e se ne andò, seguita dal Colonnello d'Agout.

Rimasti soli in piazza, i soldati cominciarono a guardarsi l'un l'altro e, fra di loro, iniziò a serpeggiare un brusio sempre più forte. Si lamentavano che quel Comandante – che, fino a poche settimane prima, avrebbero voluto mandare via – li avesse lasciati e se ne chiedevano la ragione.

– Con una tale promozione, è logico che se ne sia andata – disse Luc Monet.

– Secondo me, c'è dell'altro – commentò Alain – Il discorso sulle armi e sugli equipaggiamenti militari è stato molto chiaro. Devono essere sorti dei problemi con le armi ritrovate in Rue Buffon.

– Ma come? – si inserì Charles Aubry – La scoperta di quell'arsenale è stata un grande successo della nostra compagnia!

– Sì – lo rimbeccò Alain – Ma, sicuramente, fra quelle armi, ce ne erano molte che provenivano da qua. Purtroppo, in quei giorni, io e molti altri soldati eravamo agli arresti e, quando siamo tornati in libertà, la faccenda era già chiusa.

– Lasalle – intervenne Paul Dolmas – Tu non eri agli arresti e, anzi, hai pure piantonato quei locali. Perché non hai fatto qualcosa o, perlomeno, non ne hai parlato con Alain?

– Che cosa volete da me? Io ho venduto il fucile una sola volta in vita mia, mi sono fatto scoprire quasi subito e stavo per essere fucilato! Da allora, non ho più voluto pensare ai traffici d'armi – proruppe il giovane, tenendosi la testa fra le mani e quasi scoppiando a piangere.

– Lascialo stare, Dolmas – tagliò corto Alain – E' inutile infierire su Lasalle che non ha colpa. Ho l'impressione che siamo finiti in un meccanismo più grande di noi.

§§§§§§§§

Tornato a casa per qualche ora, subito dopo la parata di commiato in onore del Comandante, Alain guardava felice la sorella che sembrava tornata ai bei tempi della sua spensieratezza.

Di Diane si sarebbe potuto dire ciò che è vero per quasi tutti i giovani e, cioè, che posseggono delle capacità di recupero sorprendenti, perché le loro passioni sono tanto violente quanto effimere e fanno tremare convulsamente la superficie, scavando poco in profondità.

La giovane aveva accantonato definitivamente il suo amore per il fidanzato fedifrago ed era proiettata totalmente verso André. Alain plaudiva a tale cambio di rotta, visto che non aveva mai sopportato quel bellimbusto ipocrita e affettato cui soltanto un'ingenua come Diane avrebbe potuto dare credito mentre avrebbe mille volte messo la mano sul fuoco per André che era onesto, istruito, leale, serio e buono d'animo. Era, magari, un po' vecchiotto per la piccola Diane, ma la maturità e l'esperienza di vita gli avrebbero consentito di far fronte alle fragilità di lei. Diane, in fin dei conti, aveva bisogno di una figura rassicurante e paterna, avendo perso il genitore in tenera età. Adesso, poi, André aveva anche recuperato la vista e ricopriva un prestigioso incarico come amministratore delle proprietà di una delle più importanti famiglie del regno. Avrebbe semplicemente dovuto togliersi dalla testa l'idea assurda del Comandante, così che, tramontato il sole, la luna di Diane ne avrebbe rischiarato il cielo. Di sicuro, André avrebbe riscattato Diane dalla miseria in cui tutti loro versavano e, magari, l'avrebbe portata ad abitare in una delle _dépendances_ della tenuta Jarjayes, ove lei e i figli sarebbero vissuti tranquilli, nell'abbondanza e partecipando, di luce riflessa, della signorilità dei loro padroni. Sì, i nipoti di Alain de Soisson sarebbero stati dei gentiluomini come il loro padre e non dei soldatacci come lo zio!

Alain nutriva dei forti sensi di colpa nei confronti della sorella, pensando di averla trascurata e data per scontata. Essendo un uomo coriaceo sul quale ogni cosa scivolava come l'olio e avendo sempre commesso l'errore di valutare gli altri col suo stesso metro, aveva sottovalutato il disagio di Diane, pensando che la sorella si sarebbe presto lasciata alle spalle il dolore dell'abbandono. Da sempre, l'aveva vezzeggiata e coperta di affetto, ma, nella sostanza, non si era dedicato scrupolosamente a lei né aveva preso il posto del loro padre defunto, come, da buon fratello maggiore, avrebbe dovuto fare. Aveva condotto una vita superficiale e gaudente, celando dietro a una maschera guascona e a un atteggiamento da caporione di caserma le proprie insicurezze e insoddisfazioni. Aveva sempre dato ad amici e conoscenti dei buoni consigli che trascurava sistematicamente di applicare a se stesso, camuffando da saggezza e buon senso la sua infinita paura di vivere. Adesso, aveva deciso di rimediare agli errori del passato. Era stato il destino a mettere André Grandier sulla strada della sorella ed egli si sarebbe prodigato indefessamente per sugellare quell'unione senza lasciare nulla d'intentato e senza fermarsi prima di avere raggiunto l'obiettivo.

Diane, essendosi accorta che il fratello la stava guardando, atteggiò le labbra al sorriso e lui le sorrise di rimando.

– Diane, 'sta volta, approvo incondizionatamente la tua scelta. André Grandier è un uomo d'onore e un gran lavoratore.

La ragazza, lieta di quelle parole, assunse un'espressione raggiante ed esclamò:

– Oh, Alain, volesse il Cielo!

– E' un vero peccato che André non abbia potuto accettare il mio invito a pranzo. Se fosse venuto, dopo avere gustato i tuoi prelibati manicaretti, si sarebbe innamorato di te come un babbeo!

– Credi che il _gilet _che gli ho cucito gli sia piaciuto davvero?

– Ma certo, neanche nelle migliori sartorie avrebbe potuto trovare un capo più rifinito e pregiato! …. Ho trovato! …. Visto che non vuol venire a mangiare da noi, preparagli quei deliziosi dolcetti di cioccolato al _rum_ che soltanto tu sai fare! Glieli porterò io stesso.

– Oh, si, Alain, sei un genio! Ci pensi tu a procurarmi il _rum_?

– Consideralo già fatto!

Madame de Soisson guardava perplessa i suoi figli e sospirava. Diane stava commettendo il medesimo errore del passato, invaghendosi di un uomo di cui sapeva ben poco, idealizzandolo e affastellandosi la testa con una miriade di sogni, uno più inconsistente dell'altro. Stava facendo nuovamente i conti senza l'oste, con l'aggravante che, questa volta, Alain la incoraggiava.

§§§§§§§§

Quello stesso pomeriggio, Oscar era andata a Versailles dove aveva firmato i documenti necessari per assumere il suo nuovo incarico.

Si era recata, subito dopo, a rendere omaggio al Re e alla Regina. La contentezza di Maria Antonietta era stata palese e Oscar si era sentita in colpa per il fatto di ricambiare in modo tiepido un'amicizia incondizionata.

Negli appartamenti della Sovrana, aveva incontrato Madame Élisabeth e la Principessa di Lamballe che si erano mostrate felicissime di rivederla. Le aveva sempre giudicate deboli ed emotive mentre erano soltanto poco preoccupate di apparire forti e, di sicuro, meglio disposte verso di lei di quanto lei lo fosse mai stata con loro.

Si era imbattuta nella Contessa di Polignac che si era complimentata per il nuovo incarico, con un sorriso tirato e uno sguardo freddo che avevano tradito tutto il fastidio di riaverla intorno, in un momento in cui l'amicizia della Regina sembrava essersi raffreddata e il prestigio dei Polignac, a corte, era appannato. Non gliene era importato molto. In passato, la sola vista della Contessa sarebbe stata sufficiente a indisporla mentre, ora, trovarsela davanti e percepirne l'ostilità la lasciava del tutto indifferente.

Aveva incrociato, nei corridoi, il Conte di Fersen e si era sorpresa nel constatare quanto poco le fosse mancato in quei quattro mesi in cui non l'aveva visto. Aveva avuto, così, conferma di alcune riflessioni già svolte in passato sulla natura effimera di quell'amore e sulla scarsa comunione di valori e di intenti esistente fra loro due.

Si era recata negli appartamenti di sua madre e si era sorpresa nel constatare quanto molto le fosse mancata in quei quattro mesi in cui non l'aveva vista. Aveva, quindi, pensato che il ritorno alla reggia avrebbe avuto la piacevole conseguenza di fargliela incontrare tutti i giorni, così da rinvigorire un rapporto che, negli anni, si era affievolito, sopraffatto dalla distanza emotiva e spirituale. Per tutta la vita, aveva eletto a modello un solo genitore, trascurando l'altro, la cui immagine era sbiadita nel malinconico sentiero di un progressivo allontanamento.

Oscar ripensava a tutti questi incontri e si stupiva dell'effetto prodotto sul modo di percepire gli altri dalla consapevolezza di avere di nuovo una vita davanti.

§§§§§§§§

Stavano passeggiando, madre e figlia, sulla ghiaia scricchiolante del _Parterre d'eau_, quando si avvicinò loro una donna di un paio di anni più giovane di Oscar, dai folti capelli castani, luminosi e non incipriati e dai begli occhi marrone chiaro con striature verde oro. Il volto di lei era bello e signorile, ingentilito da lineamenti delicati, ma non fragili e da uno sguardo dolce e fermo.

– Mademoiselle de Chambord, posso presentarVi mia figlia, il Generale di Brigata Oscar François de Jarjayes, nuovo Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali? Oscar, ti presento Mademoiselle Henriette Lutgarde de Chambord, divenuta dama di compagnia di Sua Maestà la Regina dopo che tu lasciasti le Guardie Reali.

– E' un vero piacere per me fare la Vostra conoscenza, Generale. Vostra madre mi ha molto parlato di Voi – disse la giovane donna, con voce gentile e sicura.

– Il piacere è mio, Mademoiselle de Chambord – rispose Oscar, in tono cordiale.

Le tre donne cominciarono a conversare piacevolmente. Mademoiselle de Chambord era molto simpatica, aveva un'intonazione tranquilla e un volto disteso e, in breve, rese nota a Oscar la propria condizione di cui non faceva mistero con alcuno, non vergognandosene affatto. Il padre, un Conte di un casato prestigioso e antico, ma impoverito, era morto dieci anni prima, lasciando lei e la madre senza eredità. La ragazza, a venti anni, si era trovata ad accudire la madre inferma e a questa missione aveva sacrificato la sua gioventù. Le due donne erano sopravvissute in maniera dignitosa, grazie alla dote dell'anziana Contessa. A gennaio di quell'anno, però, la madre era spirata e anche quell'ultima fonte di sostentamento era venuta meno, perché il contratto matrimoniale prevedeva la restituzione della dote alla famiglia della sposa, qualora la stessa fosse morta senza prole maschile. La famiglia della madre aveva ripreso la dote senza porsi alcun problema per la sorte della congiunta che, dal canto suo, aveva restituito tutto senza battere ciglio e senza chiedere alcunché, per dignità e orgoglio. Priva di famiglia e di mezzi e ormai trentenne, non le era rimasta altra possibilità che entrare nel convento delle Carmelitane. Dieci giorni prima dell'ingresso in convento, la Regina era giunta in visita a Chambord ed era stata accolta da una delegazione di notabili del luogo cui aveva preso parte anche Mademoiselle Henriette Lutgarde. Maria Antonietta aveva concepito una simpatia immediata e istintiva per la giovane nobildonna e le aveva offerto di divenire una delle sue dame di compagnia, contrapponendo, alle obiezioni di lei di non poter sostenere le spese della vita a corte, la promessa che sarebbe stata la Casa Reale a farsene carico. Mademoiselle de Chambord aveva accettato con entusiasmo e gratitudine, preferendo contrarre un debito morale con una Regina gentile e caritatevole a una vita da reclusa senza vocazione.

Le tre donne erano intente a conversare, quando si accostò loro Victor Clément de Girodel, giunto alle spalle di Mademoiselle de Chambord la quale, udendone inaspettatamente la voce, ebbe un moto di lieto stupore che ricompose immediatamente nella sua consueta espressione di aristocratica imperturbabilità.

– Porgo i miei rispetti a Voi, Signore e anche a Voi, Generale. Sono venuto a informarVi, Generale, che la parata delle Guardie Reali in Vostro onore è stata fissata per domani a mezzogiorno.

Oscar ringraziò Girodel dell'informazione e si complimentò con lui per la recente promozione a Colonnello. Il Re, infatti, aveva voluto farlo progredire nella gerarchia militare in concomitanza con l'offerta del nuovo incarico a Oscar.

La loro quiete fu, però, ben presto, interrotta dal Conte Maxence Florimond de Compiègne che, uscendo dalla reggia, aveva notato il gruppo.

Il gentiluomo, nonostante la spensieratezza e la mondanità che ostentava, doveva fare i conti con le fortune sempre più traballanti della sua famiglia che uno stile di vita tutt'altro che parsimonioso non aveva contribuito a risanare. Approfittando dei funerali di Charles Henri, il maggiore dei fratelli Girodel, era giunto a Versailles con l'intenzione di trovare una ricca moglie, munito soltanto del suo indiscutibile fascino e di un elenco di donne ricche e nubili. In cima a questo elenco, figurava Oscar che non disponeva soltanto di una dote, ma di una vera e propria eredità, unita a un futuro titolo comitale. Il Conte di Compiègne prediligeva Oscar anche perché riteneva che la particolare vita da lei condotta fino a quel momento la rendesse fragile e facilmente controllabile. Priva com'era di amicizie, di ogni minimo rudimento di astuzia mondana e di fascino e di gaiezza muliebri, sarebbe stato molto facile relegarla in un angolo della casa, dopo averla sposata e sradicata dall'unico mondo che conosceva e nel quale sapeva muoversi. Approfittando dell'inevitabile confusione che sarebbe seguita a un così grande mutamento di vita, egli si sarebbe impadronito di tutti gli averi di lei. Il Conte di Compiègne si era, perciò, deciso a esperire qualsiasi tentativo per entrare in confidenza con Oscar e, quando, alcuni giorni prima, l'aveva vista in compagnia del cugino, si era avvicinato a lui, estorcendogli un'inevitabile presentazione. Essendosi accorto che lei aveva appoggiato il suo fazzoletto sulla balaustra di pietra, si era abilmente mosso, col risultato di indurre l'intero gruppo a ruotare e di nascondere il capo di seta dietro la propria figura. Impossessatosi, così, del fazzoletto, si era trovato in tasca, oltre a quello, un'ottima scusa per fare visita a Oscar. Giunto a Palazzo Jarjayes, aveva iniziato a inquadrare la situazione, stabilendo che i primi atti da compiere, subito dopo il matrimonio, sarebbero stati quelli di ridurre all'irrilevanza il Generale e di buttare fuori di casa André. Ora, uscendo dalla reggia, aveva rivisto Oscar e aveva deciso di accostarsi alla comitiva, al fine di proseguire il corteggiamento.

– I miei omaggi a questo leggiadro quartetto, degno di ispirare i dipinti dei migliori ritrattisti di corte – esclamò, brioso e suadente, il nuovo arrivato.

– Con il Vostro arrivo, Cugino, siamo diventati un quintetto, col risultato di stare stretti nella tela – rispose Girodel, con l'intenzione di accomiatarsi.

– Restate, Cugino, Ve ne prego. Nei quadri, vi è posto per tutti i soggetti: dalle allegorie della sapienza e della solare bellezza – disse ciò, guardando intensamente Oscar – a quelle della grazia, delle virtù muliebri e della giovanile prestanza – proseguì, riferendosi, rispettivamente, a Mademoiselle de Chambord, a Madame de Jarjayes e, con una sfumatura di palese autocompiacimento, a se stesso – per arrivare, infine, ai _memento mori_ – sibilò, a conclusione del discorso, il Conte, accompagnando a un malizioso sorriso le ultime parole da lui pronunciate che, con tutta evidenza, alludevano all'aspetto sempre taciturno e malinconico di Victor Clément.

Il Conte di Compiègne aggiunse diverse note di brio alla comitiva, elevando le sue parole a vertici di perfetta, allegra e raffinata inconsistenza. Monopolizzò la conversazione per quasi cinque minuti, durante i quali rivolse tutte le sue lusinghe a Oscar e alla madre di lei, dedicando a Mademoiselle de Chambord quel tanto di attenzione sufficiente a escludere la villania e riservando al cugino stoccate e facezie volte a farlo apparire goffo, sciocco o entrambe le cose. Girodel, dal canto suo, mascherava a stento il fastidio che provava per lui, trattenendosi, con fatica, dal rivolgergli delle frasi di autentico disprezzo. L'affascinante gentiluomo ispirava alle tre donne una sensazione di giovialità, ma non di genuina simpatia, tanto che l'arrivo di lui ebbe l'effetto di sciogliere la comitiva. Mademoiselle de Chambord, sentendosi di troppo e non tollerando le frecciate rivolte a Girodel, si allontanò, con la scusa di dovere sbrigare una commissione per la Regina. Girodel fece ritorno, disgustato, ai suoi alloggi e Madame de Jarjayes, accusando una stanchezza cagionatale dal caldo che, prima dell'arrivo del Conte, non aveva avvertito, chiese a Oscar di riaccompagnarla nelle sue stanze. Il Conte di Compiègne rimase solo, in mezzo ai due grandi bacini d'acqua, convinto di essere il miglior oratore di Francia.

§§§§§§§§

Riaccompagnata la madre nelle stanze a lei riservate, Oscar si diresse nei suoi nuovi alloggi e, nel fare ciò, si trovò faccia a faccia col Duca d'Orléans.

Il nobiluomo – che era cupo e contrariato, perché i piani per rovinare il Re stavano subendo delle frequenti battute d'arresto e il Duca di Germain continuava ad assillarlo con le sue insistenti richieste di assegnazione della Contea di Lille – rivolse, per primo, la parola a Oscar.

– E' un vero piacere incontrarVi, Generale de Jarjayes. Siete venuta a prendere una boccata d'aria che Vi rinfranchi dai miasmi che si respirano in quella caserma parigina? Certe esalazioni possono essere molto pericolose.

Nel dire ciò, sottolineò malignamente l'ultima parte della frase.

– Siete in errore, Duca – rispose Oscar cui non era sfuggita l'allusione – giacché non sempre l'aria di Versailles può recare beneficio ai polmoni. Dipende, invero, dagli incontri che si fanno, alcuni dei quali possono risultare molto più miasmatici degli effluvi emanati da qualche rozzo soldato.

– La Vostra arguzia è sempre stata una delle perle di questa corte, Generale. Sarà un vero dispiacere restarne privi – disse il Duca, imbevendo quest'ultima frase di una malignità peggiore della precedente.

– Siete nuovamente in errore, Duca, giacché avremo il reciproco piacere di incontrarci nella reggia con frequenza pressoché quotidiana: sono il nuovo Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali.

Il Duca d'Orléans trasecolò. Non si aspettava che quello stupido del Re avrebbe offerto l'incarico a Oscar né che quella sciocca lo avrebbe accettato. Questo nuovo assetto delle cose mandava all'aria tutti i piani da lui elaborati per rovinare Oscar, dato che non sarebbe stato facile accusare di gravi e reiterati crimini un ufficiale che aveva comandato una caserma per meno di tre mesi e che, ora, per giunta, era passato sotto la diretta protezione della Casa Reale.

– Le mie congratulazioni, Generale – disse il Duca, accomiatandosi con un cenno del capo.

– Vi ringrazio, Duca – rispose Oscar, con un lieve inchino.

§§§§§§§§

Alain era appena entrato nella taverna "_Le __Pirate des Sept Mers_", un luogo frequentato da agitatori e sovversivi, dove, però, servivano, a un prezzo ragionevole, il miglior _rum_ che avesse mai bevuto. La piccola Diane avrebbe utilizzato quel liquore ambrato per preparare i suoi famosi pasticcini e, se André, nell'assaggiarli, non si fosse innamorato all'istante, sarebbe stato un babbeo senza speranza.

– Ehi, Gaston, come te la passi? – chiese il soldato all'oste.

– Alain, vecchia carcassa, io sono ancora vivo e, da quello che vedo, tiri avanti bene anche tu!

– Non c'è male, grazie. Mi venderesti una bottiglia di quel tuo ottimo _rum_? Anzi, no, facciamo due! – Come no! Ecco a te – disse l'oste, allungandogli due bottiglie.

– Grazie, amico!

Alain, dopo aver pagato, stava per andarsene coi suoi due tesori in mano, quando l'attenzione di lui fu catturata da una voce femminile alta e impostata.

– L'austriaca ha passato il segno! Vi dico che l'ho vista, in compagnia di alcuni soldati capitanati da quel Comandante femmina!

Alain si voltò e vide una bella donna, abbigliata con un vestito rosso da cavallerizza e un cappello piumato in testa. Ai fianchi, aveva due pistole e una sciabola. Era circondata da un gruppo di persone piuttosto nutrito, composto quasi esclusivamente da uomini che la guardavano interessati ed eccitati.

– Ehi, Gaston, chi è quella donna?

– E' soprannominata Théroigne de Méricourt – rispose l'oste mentre asciugava alcuni bicchieri – Ma non chiedermi qual è il vero nome, perché non lo so. Non è francese, ma viene da Liegi. E' nota, in zona, per essere una grande agitatrice, una feroce nemica della monarchia oltre che una donna dai costumi disinvolti, tu mi capisci…. – disse quello, facendo un occhiolino d'intesa ad Alain.

– E come se ti capisco! Senti, mi è venuta voglia di bermi un bicchiere di questa delizia. Me lo porteresti a quel tavolo?

– Come no, amico!

Alain aveva scelto un tavolo non troppo vicino alla folla, ma dal quale avrebbe potuto, ugualmente, osservare e sentire bene.

La donna era piuttosto giovane, di un'età non troppo superiore ai venticinque anni ed era dotata di una bellezza indiscreta e insolente. Gli occhi erano belli e intelligenti, ma troppo luccicanti e inquieti. C'era qualcosa nel sembiante e nelle movenze di lei che trasmetteva un'impressione di esaltazione e, a tratti, di vera e propria insania. Sapeva, però, arringare e tenere l'attenzione degli altri concentrata su di sé e, consapevole di questo dono, sin dalla più tenera età, aveva studiato tutte le pose, le intonazioni, la mimica e la gestualità per ottenere il risultato voluto. Le parole della giovane infervoravano gli animi e il modo di pronunciarle era particolarmente assertivo. La gente pendeva letteralmente dalle labbra di lei, sottolineando i tratti salienti del discorso con urla di approvazione, applausi e mani sbattute sui tavoli e quella si eccitava ancora di più, in un crescendo di reciproca esaltazione.

– Théroigne, a me sta tutto bene – le disse una delle poche donne del gruppo – Ma mi risulta molto difficile credere che la Regina in persona si sia recata nei bassifondi parigini e senza che la notizia sia, poi, trapelata.

– Vi dico che era lei! Era vestita di nero e il volto era coperto da un pesante velo nero, ma a un certo punto l'ha sollevato e io vi dico che, così come adesso vedo voi, questi tavoli e queste sedie, quel giorno vidi il volto dell'austriaca e, quant'è vero che Dio non esiste, l'ho riconosciuta!

Nella taverna, si diffuse un boato di stupore.

– Era circondata da una decina di uomini vestiti in borghese, ma si vedeva lontano un miglio che erano soldati anche perché erano guidati da quella donna ufficiale bionda che tutta la Francia conosce benissimo!

Alain trasalì, ricordando la strana passeggiata mattutina alla quale aveva preso parte il mese prima. Adesso, gli erano chiare le reticenze del Comandante, la deferenza da lei usata con la dama velata e misteriosa e il portamento regale di quella, in stridente contrasto con l'estrema semplicità dell'abito.

– La maledetta austriaca, non contenta di sperperare i soldi della Francia in feste, vestiti, gioielli e regali per i suoi amanti, maschi e femmine, passeggia travestita nei quartieri più poveri, a sghignazzare delle sofferenze del popolo francese!

– Buuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

– Come una nuova Messalina, Circe, Fredegonda, come la meretrice di Babilonia, si eccita alla vista del dolore dei figli del popolo e della miseria dei nati di Francia!

– Buuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

– Raggiunto il culmine della foia, della libidine, della frenesia, si abbandona a orge lascive con uomini, donne, bambini e bestie!

– Vergogna! Abbasso l'austriaca! Abbasso i nobili! Abbasso la monarchia!

– Dobbiamo punirla – continuò la donna, in preda a un'eccitazione febbrile – E so già come fare! Riceverete a breve istruzioni! Posso soltanto anticiparvi che andremo a Versailles e li massacreremo tutti! Li affogheremo nel loro sangue! Li strangoleremo con le loro budella!

– Sìììììììììììììììììììììì! – urlò la gente, ormai al culmine dell'isteria collettiva.

Alain emise un fischio soffocato e si portò la mano destra davanti alla bocca, stringendosi lievemente le guance.

– _Proprio ora che il Comandante è tornata nelle Guardie Reali! Che tempismo perfetto! _– pensò il soldato – _Devo subito allertare la nostra rete di spie, metterla alle costole di questa bella pazzoide e scoprire, in fretta e furia, cosa vuole fare e come, dove e quando intende muoversi!_

Si alzò da tavola repentinamente, portandosi dietro le due bottiglie di _rum_ e uscendo dalla porta della taverna come se avesse avuto il diavolo alle calcagna, senza nemmeno salutare l'oste che lo guardò stupito.

**Théroigne de Méricourt guidò la marcia delle donne a Versailles del 6 ottobre 1789. L'episodio che descriverò nel prossimo capitolo, invece, è esclusivamente di mia invenzione.**


	15. La vergine guerriera, la menade

**La vergine guerriera, la menade e lo scudiero **

I viali frondosi dei boschetti di Versailles, alle otto del mattino, già risuonavano delle voci gaie e spensierate di vari cortigiani cui facevano da sottofondo il cinguettio degli uccelli, il frinire dei grilli e delle cicale e il gorgoglio degli zampilli delle fontane.

La situazione economica e politica, a metà luglio del 1788, era già delicata, sebbene non del tutto compromessa e i Sovrani avevano deciso di organizzare una giornata di intrattenimento, comprensiva di una passeggiata mattutina nei giardini della reggia, di un concerto per archi nel pomeriggio e di un banchetto serale danzante, al fine di dare ai nobili la sensazione che tutto fosse sotto controllo.

L'aria era ancora fresca, in quell'ora mattutina e una gradevole brezza che, di tanto in tanto, agitava le fronde e increspava la superficie delle fontane lasciava sperare che, nonostante l'estate risplendesse, ormai, nel pieno del suo fulgore, la passeggiata sarebbe stata piacevole.

Il percorso sarebbe partito dal _Parterre du Midi_, un'ampia distesa di ghiaia, sorvegliata da due severe sfingi di marmo bianchissimo, cavalcate da due putti di bronzo dorato. La superficie ghiaiosa avvolgeva specchi d'acqua artificiali, alberi conici e aiuole geometriche dalle quali spuntavano fiori variopinti di varie specie. L'area era delimitata da una balaustra di pietra affacciata sull'_Orangerie_, un complesso di tre gallerie che ospitava centinaia di piante in vaso, provenienti dai paesi più caldi: aranci, limoni, melograni e palme. Da maggio a ottobre, i grandi vasi erano trasportati dall'interno al piazzale antistante la struttura, il così detto _Parterre Bas_, offrendo a coloro che si fossero affacciati alla balaustra o che avessero deciso di scendere dalla scalinata una vista, per l'epoca, fuori dal comune.

Dal _Parterre du Midi_, la passeggiata si sarebbe spostata nei boschetti della reggia, ritenuti più idonei del _Grand Canal_ a riparare la corte dal caldo estivo. Erano stati predisposti vari padiglioni, destinati a ospitare tavolini ricolmi di frutta e di pasticcini e anche alcuni musicisti che avrebbero allietato, con la loro maestria, quelle ore di svago. Le numerose fontane che adornavano i boschetti avrebbero rallegrato i nobili con i loro giochi d'acqua, offrendo anche un gradito sollievo dalla calura.

Oscar, nel suo nuovo ruolo di Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali, era intenta a pattugliare, insieme a Girodel, i viali, le piazzuole, le grotte e le stradine che avrebbero costituito o affiancato il percorso della comitiva.

– Sono inquieto, Comandante – disse Girodel – Ho notato diversi estranei nei giardini della reggia.

– Si tratterà di persone curiose di assistere a un evento mondano. E' un modo come un altro per ingannare la noia – rispose Oscar.

Versailles era, infatti, aperta al pubblico e non era infrequente imbattersi, nei corridoi o nei giardini, in persone di tutte le estrazioni sociali, desiderose di assistere a eventi importanti, come matrimoni e nascite o ai rituali giornalieri che scandivano la vita pubblica del Re e della Regina.

– Ci sono degli indizi che mi hanno fatto sorgere dei sospetti – obiettò Girodel – Alcuni uomini sembravano piuttosto accigliati e nervosi e taluni, per quanto camminassero da soli o in compagnia di loro conoscenti, parevano lanciare dei segni d'intesa ad altre persone che facevano parte di gruppi diversi e apparentemente estranei. Ci sono moltissimi uomini mentre, in genere, questo tipo di eventi attrae principalmente le donne e ho anche notato delle strane tracce, nella ghiaia e nelle parti sterrate.

– Bisogna prestare la massima attenzione – disse Oscar, per nulla confortata da quelle notizie e reprimendo dei colpi di tosse.

Gli orologi segnavano le nove del mattino, quando i Sovrani, che avevano rinunciato al loro _grand_ e _petit lever_, si unirono ai cortigiani nel _Parterre du Midi_.

Dopo circa mezz'ora, il corteo si mise in moto in direzione dei boschetti.

Il Re, abbandonato, per un giorno, il suo abituale abbigliamento semplice e scuro, aveva indossato una marsina e un _gilet_ di seta bianchi, ricamati con decorazioni dorate e delle calze e delle _culottes_ altrettanto candide. Una grande fascia di seta blu correva trasversalmente sulla marsina e dei grossi brillanti ornavano le fibbie delle scarpe, il copricapo a tricorno e il _jabot _di pizzo.

La Regina aveva raggiunto un compromesso fra gli abiti sfarzosi e i _pouf_ mirabolanti della sua gioventù e le semplicissime _chemises à la reine_ o_ gaulles_ del periodo successivo alle maternità, indossando un'elegante _andrienne_ di seta, color rosa pastello, ornata da increspature a spirale e una sottogonna di seta bianca pure increspata. Sul capo, aveva adagiato un cappellino di paglia, abbellito da un grande fiocco rosa, da vaporose piume bianche e da qualche rosellina gialla, inframmezzata da foglie verdi. A completare l'eleganza, concorrevano una collana, due orecchini e un anello, tutti di corallo pelle d'angelo e brillanti.

Dei Principini, era presente soltanto Madame Royale, altera nel suo abito giallo oro mentre i due maschi erano rimasti nei loro appartamenti, uno perché troppo piccolo, l'altro perché troppo malato.

Completavano la famiglia reale i Conti di Provenza e di Artois, con le loro poco avvenenti consorti e l'incantevole Madame Élisabeth, soave e delicata in un completo di seta azzurro chiaro, ornato da pizzi.

Spiccavano, poi, per eleganza, le dame di corte, fra le quali si notavano la Principessa di Lamballe, con un bel vestito color glicine, delle grandi perle al collo e un cappellino di paglia ornato con glicini di stoffa; Mademoiselle de Chambord, bellissima con un abito di seta color pesca, già appartenuto a Maria Antonietta e Madame de Jarjayes, con al collo una collana di perle, brillanti e smeraldi e abbigliata con un'_andrienne_ di seta damascata chiara, ornata da due fasce increspate, verticali e ricamata con motivi raffiguranti dei grandi tralci di fiori rosa e azzurri e di foglie verdi. Le tre gentildonne, che andavano molto d'accordo fra loro, si consultavano spesso, al fine di prevenire ogni necessità o desiderio della Regina.

Discoste dalle altre dame, camminavano, una di fianco all'altra, Madame de Polignac, in giallo e sua figlia Aglaé, Duchessa de Gramont et de Guiche, in arancione, seguite dai rispettivi mariti.

Faceva parte della comitiva anche il Conte di Compiègne, sempre impeccabile in un elegantissimo completo turchese bordato d'oro, che affiancava il Generale de Jarjayes al quale rivolgeva la parola da circa venti minuti. La conversazione – che sarebbe stato più corretto definire un monologo – sembrava destinata a durare a lungo, poiché l'aitante nobiluomo non era minimamente intenzionato a rendere la libertà a colui che già considerava il suo futuro suocero, il quale, dal canto suo, non amando le persone troppo fatue e loquaci, si guardava nervosamente intorno alla ricerca di una via di fuga.

Fra gli uomini, rifulgeva, come sempre, il Conte di Fersen, splendido in _culottes_ e marsina rosso bruno e _gilet_ e calze oro antico. Si teneva prudenzialmente lontano dalla Regina e al di fuori della sfera visiva di lei.

Il Duca di Germain risaltava per opulenza e alterigia mentre il Duca d'Orléans brillava per la sua assenza.

Oscar, con la sua nuova divisa color turchese da Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali, sulla quale risaltavano spalline, alamari e cordoni dorati ed erano appuntate la Croce dell'Ordine di San Luigi e le altre medaglie da lei conquistate, superava tutti in nobiltà e fierezza. Gli occhi di lei, di qualche tono più scuri della divisa, saettavano nervosi in una direzione e nell'altra, pronti a cogliere il minimo movimento che fosse indice di pericolo o soltanto di anomalia.

La gente chiacchierava, rideva, si divertiva. Alcuni cercavano di stare al centro dell'attenzione per pura vanità mentre i più erano spinti a mettersi in mostra dall'esigenza di ricavarne un tornaconto. Vari cortigiani, infatti, tentavano di avvicinare i reali per ottenere delle cariche o dei favori, col risultato di essere allontanati come la peste dalla Regina. Le madri ostentavano le figlie da marito, combattendo una guerra senza esclusione di colpi contro le altre donne che avevano l'ardire di esibire delle fanciulle tanto laide e sgraziate, se confrontate alle loro creature. Ognuna di loro si comportava come se la propria ragazza fosse stata la più bella e la più meritevole di contrarre un brillante matrimonio, con la cieca parzialità che anima quasi tutte le genitrici. Diversi gentiluomini, primo fra tutti il Conte di Compiègne, erano a caccia di ragazze da marito munite di doti sostanziose o di ricche vedove e tutti, indifferentemente, si comportavano come se il matrimonio fosse stato l'ultimo dei loro pensieri. Vi era chi, invece, pensava al divertimento puro e giocava a rincorrersi oppure si dedicava ad altri passatempi di società e c'era anche chi accennava dei passi di danza, seguendo le melodie dei musicisti. Erano state predisposte varie altalene, legando ai rami degli alberi delle funi intorno alle quali erano stati avvolti dei tralci di foglie e di fiori e alcuni giovani nobili facevano oscillare i sedili sui quali erano adagiate delle graziose damigelle.

A un certo punto, tutti i musicisti tacquero e la Regina si cimentò in un assolo con l'arpa. Al termine dell'esibizione, fu vigorosamente applaudita dai cortigiani che non dovettero darsi un'eccessiva pena di fingere, dato che Maria Antonietta studiava con profitto la musica, in generale a l'arpa, in particolare, sin dalla primissima giovinezza.

Nel cielo o nei bacini d'acqua più grandi, facevano splendida mostra di sé degli eleganti cigni reali. Alcuni di loro nuotavano da soli mentre altri erano seguiti dai loro pulcini o li trasportavano sul dorso. Di tanto in tanto, nei viali, spuntavano dei magnifici pavoni o dei variopinti fagiani che scrutavano gli umani con curiosa attenzione e senza farsi avvicinare. Un occhio attento avrebbe potuto scorgere alcuni agili e simpatici scoiattoli correre e saltare sui rami degli alberi o avventurarsi sul terreno, in cerca di ghiande e di altri tipi di cibo.

Le Guardie Reali avevano formato dei cordoni per impedire alla gente comune di avvicinarsi e, su indicazione di Oscar e di Girodel, mantenevano la massima allerta, prestando attenzione a ogni minimo rumore sospetto. Distinguere i suoni non era, però, semplice, in quanto il chiacchierio aveva raggiunto livelli elevati e diverse risate scoppiavano improvvise in vari angoli dei boschetti, causate dalle storie divertenti narrate da un gentiluomo o dall'irriverenza di un altro che, entrato in una fontana, aveva deviato i giochi d'acqua, irrorando alcune compiacenti fanciulle. In sottofondo, si udivano gli archi, i flauti e le arpe che si mescolavano alla melodia naturale degli uccelli, dei grilli e delle cicale, in modo da comporre un quadro arcadico in cui uomo e natura si fondevano mirabilmente.

Numerosi valletti si aggiravano fra i gruppi di cortigiani, recando in mano vassoi d'argento carichi di ciliegie, albicocche, fragoline di serra e frutta esotica oppure di _macarons_, amaretti, meringhe, pasticcini variamente assortiti e coppette di panna. Vi erano anche i servitori addetti alle bevande che portavano calici di _champagne_, limonate, aranciate e caraffe di latte alla menta. Particolarmente graditi erano i gelati e le granite e, ovviamente, non mancavano le brocche di acqua di sorgente, per chi desiderava bere soltanto quella oppure avvertiva l'esigenza di rinfrescarsi, ma non voleva avvicinarsi alle fontane per non bagnarsi gli abiti. Maria Antonietta aveva dato ordine di portare acqua e latte anche alla gente comune che assisteva alla _promenade_ e di rifocillarla con _croissants_ e _brioches_.

Oscar guardava l'allegra e solare comitiva e non poteva fare a meno di pensare che essa rappresentava tutto ciò che il suo mondo antico e quel secolo morente avevano ancora da offrire all'umanità: spensieratezza, gioia di vivere, armonia con la natura e bellezza.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar era ancora assorta in queste riflessioni, quando fu richiamata alla realtà e alle ragioni della sua presenza lì dal rumore secco di un ramo spezzato. Nel tentativo di rintracciare la fonte del suono, scorse un uomo che camminava speditamente in direzione opposta a quella di lei. Decise di seguirlo, portando con sé tre Guardie Reali e, nel pedinarlo, capì che era diretto verso una grotta artificiale, solcata da una cascata. Ingiunse, quindi, all'uomo di fermarsi, ma quello si mise a correre all'impazzata, costringendo lei e le Guardie Reali a inseguirlo con pari velocità, finché, con un agile e rapido balzo in avanti, non riuscì a buttare a terra il fuggitivo mentre le Guardie Reali gli piombavano addosso, catturandolo.

– Cosa intendevi fare? Perché stavi fuggendo? Parla! – gli chiese Oscar, con voce alta e imperiosa – Non vuoi rispondere? Allora, andiamo insieme dove ti stavi dirigendo tu!

Entrò difilato nella grotta, seguita dalle tre Guardie Reali che, intanto, avevano incatenato l'uomo e lo costringevano a precederle, a spinte e strattoni.

Ciò che c'era all'interno stupì tutti ad eccezione del prigioniero. Fucili, pistole, pugnali e spade, insieme a munizioni e polveri da sparo, erano stati collocati lì, in attesa di essere prelevati e impugnati per qualche losco fine, quasi sicuramente un attentato ai danni della famiglia reale e dei cortigiani presenti alla passeggiata. Il luogo era stato scelto con cura, perché la grotta era abbastanza capiente da nascondere tutte quelle armi e il rumore della cascata era l'ideale per coprire il tramestio dei malintenzionati.

– de Marillac, du Muriel, portate quest'uomo in prigione e interrogatelo. Fate arrivare qui venti Guardie nascoste all'interno di un carro coperto, requisito a dei fornitori e guidato da un mozzo di stalla. Mandatene cinquanta, alla spicciolata e senza dare nell'occhio, di rinforzo a quelle di servizio nei boschetti.

Si rivolse, poi, all'unica Guardia Reale che era rimasta con lei:

– de Toulouse, portatemi immediatamente qui il Colonnello de Girodel e il Tenente de Clairmont.

§§§§§§§§

In quella stessa mattina di metà luglio, André era seduto al tavolino di una terrazza di Palazzo Jarjayes, ombreggiata ed esposta alla brezza e, dopo avere esaminato attentamente alcune carte trasmessegli da Monsieur Roland, aveva iniziato a leggere dei testi di agraria. Alcuni libri già si trovavano nella biblioteca di palazzo mentre altri li aveva acquistati o ordinati. Era intenzione del giovane crearsi una vasta cultura sull'argomento, al fine di capire quali fossero le colture adatte in base ai terreni, al clima e alla latitudine e quali i metodi di coltivazione consigliati, i rimedi più efficaci contro i parassiti e i macchinari all'avanguardia.

Quel nuovo incarico gli riempiva le giornate, tenendolo lontano dai pensieri molesti e facendolo sentire nuovamente apprezzato e utile. Si impegnava fino allo stremo delle forze, ricacciando indietro un dolore che, altrimenti, lo avrebbe divorato senza che egli avesse la possibilità di influire sulla causa e sugli effetti di esso. Si sforzava di ricordare se stesso da ragazzo e di riappropriarsi delle motivazioni iniziali, della purezza, dell'entusiasmo e della freschezza che gli avevano reso mille volte più leggero il cuore prima che la vita lo facesse smarrire per sentieri impervi e irti di spine. Cercava di capire come era stato e di ripartire da lì.

Era intento a leggere, quando scorse, in lontananza, un uomo con la divisa da soldato che cavalcava all'impazzata verso il palazzo. Non tardò a riconoscere, nella sagoma che si faceva sempre più grande, i tratti del suo amico Alain e, sulle prime, si alzò per andargli incontro. Subito dopo, però, fu colto dal sospetto che l'amico lo stesse cercando per ricominciare a perorare la causa della sorella e questo pensiero gli procurò un vivo fastidio. Bisognava dare atto ad Alain che la determinazione non gli faceva certo difetto, ma, purtroppo, questa dote non era temperata dal senso della misura e dell'opportunità. Gli dispiaceva per Diane, nel cui amore non corrisposto egli si rispecchiava perfettamente, ma non voleva illuderla né rimanere invischiato in una storia senza esito alcuno. Fu, in un primo momento, tentato di rendersi irreperibile, ma, poi, pensò che Alain, per quanto insistente e fastidioso, si era sempre dimostrato un buon amico e non meritava un tale trattamento. Decise, perciò, di andargli incontro e di affrontare, una volta per tutte, la questione. Quando Alain fu abbastanza vicino da poterne distinguere i tratti e l'espressione del volto, fu chiaro ad André che la vera ragione di quella visita non poteva essere Diane. L'amico era troppo agitato per avere in mente una semplice faccenda di cuore e tutti i movimenti ne tradivano l'enorme concitazione. Corse verso di lui e lo salutò mentre quello scendeva da cavallo.

– André, presto, devo parlare col Comandante, subito!

– E' in servizio a Versailles, dove ha luogo un importante ritrovo mondano cui partecipano i Reali e l'intera corte. Presenziano anche il Generale e la Contessa e, pertanto, non posso farti parlare con alcuno dei padroni di casa.

– Maledizione! Devi sapere che, un paio di giorni fa, mi sono imbattuto in un'agitatrice di prim'ordine, tale Anne Joseph Terwagne, di nascita belga, detta Théroigne de Méricourt. Le ho messo dietro la nostra rete di spie e queste mi hanno riferito, circa un'ora fa, che ha radunato un branco di esaltati, con il quale intende piombare addosso ai Reali e alla corte e massacrarli tutti! L'attentato è previsto per questa mattina, nei boschetti della reggia. Nei giorni scorsi, avvalendosi della complicità di qualche personaggio illustre e confondendosi coi fornitori, hanno portato, nei giardini della reggia, delle armi, trasportandole in carri coperti o in ceste di vimini e le hanno nascoste dentro alcune grotte, in buche scavate nel terreno, in mezzo ai cespugli o, addirittura, sui rami degli alberi. Questa giovane, piuttosto esaltata e smaniosa, ce l'ha con la Regina per una questione risalente al mese scorso ed è riuscita a mettere insieme, in pochi giorni, una banda di folli e di perdigiorno, aizzandoli contro tutta la corte!

– Oh, no, Alain, è terribile! Sai per quale ora è pianificato l'attacco?

– No, amico, purtroppo, non me lo hanno saputo dire….

– Devo correre subito là! Devo avvertire Oscar, sperando che non sia troppo tardi!

– André, io non posso accompagnarti, mi dispiace. Fra un'ora, inizierà il mio turno di guardia.

– Non preoccuparti, Alain, sei stato eccezionale!

Il grosso soldato si voltò per rimontare a cavallo, quando André lo richiamò.

– Alain…. Grazie!

Alain gli strizzò l'occhio e se ne andò.

André si diresse come un fulmine nella sua stanza dove afferrò la spada, le pistole, le polveri e le munizioni. Scese, poi, a rotta di collo, nelle scuderie e, balzato in groppa al suo cavallo che aveva fatto sellare da un garzone, impartendogli l'ordine prima di salire in camera, galoppò velocissimo in direzione della reggia.

§§§§§§§§

Il Colonnello de Girodel e il Tenente de Clairmont impiegarono circa quindici minuti a raggiungere Oscar nella piccola radura davanti alla grotta artificiale. Dopo un'altra decina di minuti, arrivò anche il carro coperto requisito a uno dei fornitori, dove erano stipate venti Guardie Reali.

– Guardie Reali – disse Oscar, con voce decisa e chiara – Prendete tutte le armi, le polveri e le munizioni che sono nella grotta, mettetele nel carro e portatele nel nostro acquartieramento. Fate più velocemente che potete. Alla fine delle operazioni di carico, quindici Guardie rimarranno di guardia alla grotta e altre cinque torneranno nei nostri quartieri, ben nascoste all'interno del carro. Che sia visibile, dall'esterno, soltanto il mozzo di stalla alla guida. Vi ordino tassativamente di seguire, nella via del ritorno, lo stesso percorso battuto dai fornitori delle vivande. Appena tornati nei nostri quartieri, mandatemi qualcuno che mi riferisca gli esiti dell'interrogatorio del prigioniero. Avete capito?

– Sì, Comandante!

– Il Colonnello de Girodel e io torneremo a presidiare la zona dove è riunita la corte. Tenente de Clairmont, assumete il comando e, quando saranno terminate le operazioni di carico, rimanete a sorvegliare la grotta insieme alle altre quindici Guardie. Se qualcuno attaccherà, difendete strenuamente la grotta come se essa contenesse ancora le armi.

– Sì, Comandante!

Oscar e Girodel tornarono, quasi di corsa, nei luoghi dove erano riuniti i cortigiani. Strada facendo, Girodel osservò:

– Sarà una bella fortuna se riusciremo a sottrarre tutte quelle armi ai facinorosi sotto al loro naso!

– Le armi non sono poche, ma neanche tantissime e venti Guardie dovrebbero fare presto. Il rumore della cascata, che avrebbe dovuto coprire il tramestio dei cospiratori, renderà lo stesso servizio anche a noi.

L'idea di Oscar era di camuffare il trasporto delle armi alla reggia da normale operazione di rifornimento di vivande dalle cucine ai padiglioni situati nei boschetti e di far credere ai cospiratori che le armi fossero ancora nella grotta. Un carro in movimento era, infatti, molto più difficile da proteggere di una cavità rocciosa inamovibile. Se l'inganno fosse riuscito, i facinorosi, credendo che le armi fossero ancora custodite nell'antro e vedendo questo presidiato dalle Guardie, avrebbero desistito dal piano oppure avrebbero attaccato la grotta per riprendersi le armi, disperdendo l'offensiva su due fronti. In tal modo, l'assalto alla famiglia reale e alla corte sarebbe stato evitato o depotenziato.

– Comandante, credete che tutte le armi siano state trovate?

– Non lo so, Colonnello. Appena saremo tornati nel luogo del ritrovo mondano, Voi, per prima cosa, farete salire il Re, la Regina, Madame Royale e il resto della famiglia reale su uno dei carri coperti destinati al trasporto delle vivande, vi salirete anche Voi con altre dieci Guardie Reali e li scorterete alla reggia. Quando sarete già lontani, io provvederò a evacuare il resto della corte. Se, disgraziatamente, l'attacco dovesse essere sferrato prima che ci fossimo così organizzati, le Guardie dovranno schierarsi in modo da formare dei cerchi difensivi, all'interno dei quali saranno collocati dei gruppi di cortigiani e di gente del popolo. Noi due non perderemo di vista la famiglia reale. Tutto chiaro?

– Sì, Comandante!

§§§§§§§§

André galoppava come un forsennato alla volta della reggia, spronando il cavallo quasi fosse stato inseguito dal principe delle tenebre e da tutte le schiere infernali.

Il destriero, giovane e bene addestrato, essendo molto affezionato al suo padrone, ne eseguiva gli ordini con coraggio, abnegazione, impeto e forza.

– _Mancano ancora dieci minuti!_

Calcolava mentalmente il tempo che lo separava dalla reggia, in un tremendo e angosciante conto alla rovescia.

– _Arrivato lì, perderò altro tempo per raggiungere i boschetti! Dannati ritrovi mondani!_

Nella mente del giovane, i pensieri turbinavano violenti e terribili, come le Erinni che avevano perseguitato Oreste dopo il matricidio.

– _Se non facessi in tempo?_

Si raffigurò mentalmente Oscar assediata dalla banda di forsennati capitanata da quell'agitatrice esaltata, presa alla sprovvista mentre era intenta a fare la guardia….

– _Non c'è "se" che tenga! Devo fare in tempo!_

Il vento gli schiaffeggiava il volto, facendogli lacrimare gli occhi.

– _Mancano ancora cinque minuti!_

Il cavallo respirava affannosamente, ma non voleva deludere le aspettative del suo padrone.

– _Devo arrivare in tempo!_

La reggia diventava sempre più grande agli occhi di lui, di nuovo avvezzi alla luce.

– _Dio non permetterà che le accada qualcosa di male! Devo proteggerla! Signore, proteggetela!_

Annusava il sudore suo e del cavallo ormai mischiati, mangiava la polvere, innalzava al cielo una muta e concitata preghiera….

– _Se non arrivassi in tempo?_

§§§§§§§§

Oscar e Girodel erano rapidamente tornati nel luogo dove era radunata la corte e si stavano preparando ad agire come stabilito.

Oscar scrutò il gruppo alla ricerca di sua madre, decisa a non perderla di vista per un solo istante.

Alcuni agitatori, nel frattempo, si erano avvicinati alla grotta artificiale, subito dopo che il carro se ne era allontanato e, avendola trovata presidiata dalle Guardie, avevano creduto che le armi fossero ancora là. Recuperate, in fretta e furia, le armi celate negli altri nascondigli e chiamati a raccolta tutti i loro compari, nascosti in vari punti del parco, interpellarono Théroigne de Méricourt sul da farsi. La fiera belga, contenendo a stento l'ira per l'alterazione subita dal piano originario, così come Oscar aveva previsto, stabilì che una parte degli uomini da lei comandati avrebbe attaccato le Guardie lasciate all'entrata della grotta mentre un'altra si sarebbe diretta nel luogo della _promenade_.

Molte delle armi nemiche erano state requisite e le forze avversarie si erano divise, ma il pericolo che incombeva su Oscar e sulle persone da lei protette era ancora grave e imminente, perché gli assalitori erano degli sbandati agguerritissimi che nulla avevano da perdere e la donna che li comandava superava tutti in violenza e follia.

Girodel si stava avvicinando alla coppia reale per invitarla a salire su un carro, quando, all'improvviso, delle urla scomposte e dei rumori di gente che correva annunciarono che l'assalto era iniziato. Oscar mise mano, d'istinto, all'elsa della spada e ordinò a Girodel di proteggere il Re mentre lei avrebbe sorvegliato l'incolumità della Regina e di Madame Royale.

– Uomini – ingiunse, poi, al resto delle Guardie Reali – Formate dei cerchi o dei semicerchi intorno ai civili e proteggeteli dagli assalti!

Le sagome degli assalitori apparvero, presto, nitide a tutti. Si trattava di gente scarmigliata ed esaltata, abbigliata senza _culottes_, ma con pantaloni che scendevano sotto ai polpacci e raggiungevano le caviglie. Gli uomini sembravano delle belve feroci che, degli animali, avevano dismesso la nobiltà e la fierezza, conservando soltanto la bestialità. Le poche donne presenti erano meno massicce e nerborute degli uomini, ma compensavano in follia. In testa a tutti, correva una menade furiosa e urlante che agitava una sciabola in aria, incitando i suoi seguaci all'attacco.

– A morte l'austriaca! A morte i nobili!

Nel giro di pochi istanti, il terrore si impossessò dei presenti e delle alte grida di disperazione si diffusero nell'aria. I soldati cercavano di convincere i civili a mantenere la calma e a rimanere sotto la loro protezione, come aveva ingiunto il Comandante, ma la tentazione di cercare la salvezza nella fuga era troppo forte, soprattutto fra i popolani, meno inclini dei nobili a fidarsi delle Guardie Reali e resi edotti, dalle urla di quella furia rosso fuoco, che il bersaglio degli assalitori erano gli aristocratici e non loro.

I boschetti, prima allietati dalla musica, dal canto degli uccelli e dalle voci gaie dei cortigiani, cominciarono a risuonare dei clangori delle spade e dei gemiti dei primi feriti.

Il Re aveva messo mano alla spada per difendere la sua famiglia, ma, poco esperto nell'uso delle armi, si era sbilanciato troppo in avanti ed era scivolato. Impossibilitato a rimettersi in piedi con destrezza a causa della pinguedine, era stato salvato da una morte certa dalla prontezza di spirito di Girodel che aveva ucciso, in poche mosse, l'assalitore, uno spadaccino ancora meno esperto di Sua Maestà.

A una decina di passi dal marito, Maria Antonietta faceva scudo, col proprio corpo, a Madame Royale ed era affiancata da Madame Élisabeth che, pur avendo compreso che il primo obiettivo degli assalitori era la cognata, non voleva saperne di mettersi in salvo da sola. Dietro di loro, la Principessa di Lamballe, Madame de Jarjayes e Mademoiselle de Chambord erano pallide come cenci lavati, ma mantenevano, con fierezza, il loro posto mentre Madame de Polignac, la figlia Aglaé e i rispettivi mariti si davano alla fuga.

Il Conte di Fersen, diversi passi più avanti a Oscar e alla Regina, combatteva con maestria ed eleganza, cercando di evitare che gli assalitori si avvicinassero all'amata. Il Conte di Compiègne sembrava, invece, molto indeciso se cercare la salvezza nascosto dietro a un albero o acquattato in mezzo a un cespuglio e, mentre era in preda a tanta incertezza, vide un popolano morto accanto a sé e, recuperatane la casacca, la indossò al posto della sua marsina che aveva gettato nell'erba.

I Conti di Provenza e di Artois cercavano di mettere al riparo le mogli e i figli mentre il Duca di Germain tentava, con scarso successo, di salire su un albero.

Chi stupì tutti per ardimento e fierezza fu il Generale de Jarjayes che, con il coraggio e la forza di un vecchio leone, rintuzzava gli avversari uno a uno, uccidendone e ferendone parecchi.

Oscar combatteva dietro al Conte di Fersen e dieci passi avanti alla Regina e alla cognata di lei. Superava chiunque in agilità e in destrezza tanto che, dopo pochi istanti, riusciva a inquadrare l'avversario, intuendone i punti forti e deboli. Quegli assalitori erano molto rozzi e pessimamente addestrati e molti di loro erano anche ubriachi. Le caratteristiche che li rendevano temibili erano l'estrema aggressività e la compattezza, unite a un effetto sorpresa che andava, però, via via, scemando. Parava, senza troppa difficoltà, i loro attacchi scomposti e grossolani e, appena questi si sbilanciavano, abbassavano la guardia o lasciavano scoperto qualche punto vitale, attaccava con rapidità e precisione e prevaleva.

– Guardie Reali, non disperdetevi! Rompete la potenza dell'attacco con fermezza e determinazione e colpite l'avversario quando rimane scoperto!

Aveva appena terminato di impartire queste istruzioni, quando si trovò faccia a faccia con la menade che guidava gli assalitori. La sguardo fiero e tagliente di Oscar incontrò quello furente e folle dell'avversaria e, all'incrociarsi degli sguardi, seguì, rapido, quello delle spade. La disparità di tecnica, di forza, di agilità e anche di intelligenza fra le due era notevole e Théroigne de Méricourt non tardò ad accorgersene. Siccome la lealtà non era la dote principale della giovane, questa arretrò di qualche passo per sottrarsi alla lama di Oscar, estraendo, subito dopo, una delle due pistole che portava alla cintola e puntandogliela contro. Oscar la disarmò immediatamente con un calcio, ma quella le afferrò il tacco dello stivale e la fece cadere. Simultaneamente, il corpo morto di un attentatore rovinò sulla gamba sinistra di Oscar, provocandole un dolore lancinante. Impossibilitata a rialzarsi subito, si trovò esposta alla furia dell'avversaria che le si avvicinò per finirla e per sgozzare, subito dopo, la Regina che, nel frattempo, lasciata la figlia alle cure della cognata, si era protesa, insieme a Madame de Jarjayes, verso l'amica per tentare di liberarla dal peso del cadavere e di trascinarla in salvo.

Fu proprio in quel momento che André sopraggiunse e, saltato giù da cavallo, si frappose fra i due gruppi di donne, dando uno spintone a Théroigne de Méricourt che fu sbalzata indietro di circa dieci passi. Ciò diede ad André la possibilità di estrarre la spada e di combattere contro la folle baccante. Il giovane tirava di scherma superbamente e l'avversaria capì che neanche contro di lui sarebbe riuscita a prevalere. Stavano duellando a pochi passi da Oscar, dalla madre di lei e dalla Regina, quando André, sopraffatto dalla stanchezza della cavalcata, dal caldo e dalla debolezza lasciatagli addosso dalla lunga convalescenza, vissuta nell'immobilità e nella penombra, iniziò a sudare freddo e ad afflosciarsi. Théroigne de Méricourt ne approfittò per affondare la lama nel petto di lui. Stava per colpirlo, quando Oscar protese il piede destro verso la caviglia di lei che perse l'equilibrio e scivolò. Il fendente fu deviato, ma raggiunse ugualmente il torace di André che, ferito, si portò la mano al petto, cadendo, prima, in ginocchio e, poi, riverso al suolo, col volto sul terreno. Oscar, liberatasi del cadavere, balzò addosso a Théroigne de Méricourt che era distesa a terra, schiaffeggiandola sonoramente e disarmandola. La lasciò subito dopo per precipitarsi da André e rigirarlo supino, al fine di farlo respirare meglio.

La battaglia, intanto, era terminata sia nei pressi della grotta sia nel luogo del ritrovo mondano e gli assalitori erano stati tutti catturati o uccisi.

Il Conte di Compiègne, che aveva recuperato la sua marsina e gettato via la casacca del popolano morto, si avvicinò a Théroigne de Méricourt e, pochi secondi prima che le Guardie Reali la arrestassero, protese il braccio verso di lei, le puntò un dito contro e le intimò:

– In nome di Dio, Madame, arrendetevi!

Il Duca di Germain, che aveva, da tempo, rinunciato all'idea di arrampicarsi sull'albero, proruppe:

– Questo significa che non ci saranno il banchetto e il ballo?!

Il cavallo di André, vedendo il suo padrone e amico riverso al suolo, nitrì vigorosamente e si impennò.

I musicisti avevano cessato di suonare e anche gli uccelli, spaventati dall'infuriare della battaglia, avevano smesso di cinguettare ed erano volati via. Il silenzio era rotto soltanto dal frinire stridulo e cadenzato delle cicale e dei grilli.

– André, André, che ti è successo?! Come stai?! – urlò Oscar, sotto gli occhi attoniti degli astanti che avevano assistito alla lotta e al ferimento dell'uomo – André, parla, rispondi, non morire!

Un rivolo di sangue sgorgava dal petto dell'infelice giovane e Oscar, con un fazzoletto, tentava di tamponarlo.

– O…scar… Per….do….na….mi….

Non poté dire altro, perché le tenebre si impadronirono di lui.


	16. Gli ultimi giorni di luglio

**Gli ultimi giorni di luglio**

_A Sua Signoria Lord Cedric Highbridge dodicesimo Conte di Canterbury_

_Versailles, 28 luglio 1788_

_Eccellentissimo Cugino,_

_è per una questione di estrema delicatezza che Vi invio queste righe, affidate a un messo di mia fiducia anziché al servizio postale. _

_Mi servirebbero delle informazioni su Lord William Stratford, Ambasciatore inglese a Parigi. Il suddetto gentiluomo è amico di vecchia data del Duca Luigi Filippo d'Orléans che ha più volte elaborato piani finalizzati a rovesciare il Re di Francia. Vorrei chiederVi se Vi è giunta voce di un coinvolgimento di Lord William Stratford nei progetti eversivi del Duca d'Orléans e se, a Vostro giudizio, la Corona Britannica vede di buon occhio un avvicendamento sul trono di Francia._

_E' tanta la confidenza che mi aspetto da Voi e di ciò mi scuso, ma enorme è il pericolo che ci sovrasta e massima è l'allerta. Un colpo di Stato messo a segno dal Duca d'Orléans ridisegnerebbe gli equilibri geopolitici dell'Europa e del mondo, con gravi e inaspettate ripercussioni per tutti, non esclusa l'Inghilterra. L'Europa non è nuova a sanguinose guerre di successione e mettere in discussione la legittimazione di un Sovrano potrebbe causare pericolosi fenomeni di emulazione._

_Vi prego di porgere i miei omaggi a Lady Imogen e di accogliere i miei più cordiali saluti._

_Oscar François de Jarjayes_

Oscar ripose la penna d'oca nel supporto, richiuse il calamaio e controllò, un'ultima volta, le righe da lei vergate, prima di spargerci sopra la polverina e di sigillare il foglio di carta con la ceralacca.

Si augurava che la risposta del parente inglese dei de Jarjayes avrebbe contribuito a fare chiarezza su ciò che li attendeva. Lord William Stratford e il Duca d'Orléans erano degli intimi amici del Principe di Galles nella cui cerchia privata era ammesso anche il Conte di Canterbury. Se Lord William Stratford fosse stato un uomo influente e disposto ad aiutare il Duca d'Orléans e se il Principe di Galles o lo stesso Re Giorgio III avessero caldeggiato l'ascesa al trono del Duca, a causa delle idee liberiste di lui, la situazione del Re e della Regina sarebbe stata, forse, non disperata, ma, pur sempre, molto complicata.

Consegnato il plico a un messo di cui si fidava ciecamente, si diresse negli alloggi di André.

Subito dopo il ferimento, l'uomo era stato trasportato negli appartamenti della reggia assegnati a Oscar dove i medici lo avevano celermente raggiunto.

La stanchezza accumulata dal giovane durante la convalescenza postoperatoria, unita allo sforzo della cavalcata e all'oppressione del caldo, gli aveva provocato un capogiro nel bel mezzo del combattimento con la furia belga e il capogiro era evoluto in un vero e proprio svenimento, a seguito del colpo ricevuto. Lo sgambetto che Oscar aveva fatto a Théroigne de Méricourt si era, però, rivelato provvidenziale, perché aveva deviato un fendente che, altrimenti, avrebbe raggiunto André in pieno petto. La lama avversaria, di conseguenza, non aveva perforato gli organi vitali né aveva reciso le arterie e le vene principali, ma, dopo essere penetrata nel torace, era stata bloccata da una costola e ciò le aveva impedito di giungere in profondità.

I medici avevano fatto rinvenire André, lo avevano medicato e ricucito e, sulla base delle condizioni generali, lo avevano giudicato guaribile nel giro di un mese, ammesso che, nei giorni immediatamente successivi al ferimento, le febbri non fossero sopraggiunte e la piaga non avesse suppurato. La buona stella che aveva assistito André nell'ultimo periodo, evidentemente, brillava ancora alta nel cielo, perché il giovane non ebbe una linea di febbre e la ferita di lui rimase pulita e inodore, tanto che, una settimana dopo l'attentato, i medici ne consentirono il trasporto a Palazzo Jarjayes, su un carro coperto che marciava a passo d'uomo. Quando, un paio di giorni dopo il trasferimento a palazzo, la nonna ebbe ripreso a bistrattarlo, fu chiaro a tutti che l'uomo sarebbe presto guarito. Era, cominciata, così, un'altra convalescenza, di durata più breve della precedente e da potere trascorrere, per fortuna, in piena luce, nel corso della quale Oscar suonava il violino o il clavicembalo per André oppure entrambi giocavano a dama o a scacchi, leggevano qualcosa insieme e, da un paio di giorni a quella parte, facevano anche qualche brevissima passeggiata nei giardini. André aveva preannunciato che, quando fosse tornato in sesto, avrebbe finalmente battuto Oscar in un confronto di scherma e, subito dopo, aveva riso, conscio del fatto che lei, piuttosto che farsi vincere, avrebbe rovesciato il mondo. Essendo scampati l'una al fantasma della consunzione e l'altro alla cecità e a una ferita al torace che, per un soffio, non era risultata letale, vivevano la vita con maggiore maturità e consapevolezza, riscoprendo mille motivi per godere ciascuno della vicinanza e dell'amicizia dell'altro.

Giunta nella stanza di André, la trovò vuota.

Interrogata una cameriera che era andata là per riporre della biancheria, venne a sapere che l'uomo si trovava nei giardini del palazzo, in compagnia di alcuni amici che erano venuti a trovarlo.

Presa dalla curiosità per quell'inattesa visita, Oscar si diresse nel punto preciso del parco indicatole dalla cameriera, con l'intenzione di unirsi al gruppo.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar impiegò pochi minuti per raggiungere il gazebo di marmo, ricoperto da glicini e da edere rampicanti, sotto il quale sedevano, intorno a un tavolino rotondo, André, Alain e Diane.

La giovane sorella di Alain era particolarmente carina, perché aveva gli occhi raggianti di felicità ed era abbigliata col suo miglior vestito, un'_andrienne_ di seta azzurro cielo, ornata, sulle maniche e sul corpetto, da pizzi di filo di seta _écru_. Il collo era cinto da un nastro di seta e di pizzo, sempre blu ed _écru_, al quale era cucita una perla di medie dimensioni mentre i capelli erano acconciati con fiorellini di stoffa dello stesso colore del nastro e del vestito, intrecciati in ordine sparso.

Nel vedere Oscar, André e Alain si alzarono e la salutarono con un inchino mentre Diane, che era andata a bagnarsi le mani alla vicina fontana ed era già in piedi, accennò una graziosa riverenza.

La donna si sedette accanto al trio e salutò cortesemente i due ospiti.

Sul tavolino, erano appoggiati dei bicchieri di cristallo e delle caraffe di limonata e di latte alla menta. Accanto alle caraffe e ai bicchieri, c'era un piattino di porcellana colmo di palline di cioccolato.

– Sono dei pasticcini di cioccolato al _rum_ che la mia sorellina ha preparato con le sue mani e portato in dono al nostro infermo – disse Alain, dopo essersi accorto che Oscar li guardava – Assaggiateli, Comandante, perché neanche nella reggia di Versailles ne troverete di così buoni!

– Oh, Alain, ti prego, non esagerare! – si schermì Diane.

– Non esagero, perché sei la migliore cuoca del regno e, per confezionare quei dolcetti, hai acquistato il cacao più aromatico e pregiato in circolazione, pagandolo un occhio della testa mentre io ti ho procurato il _rum_ più costoso di Parigi!

Diane avvampò alla _gaffe_ del fratello mentre Oscar e André fecero finta di non coglierne l'indelicatezza. Per evitare ulteriori imbarazzi alla giovane ospite e concludere in fretta il discorso, Oscar prese un dolcetto e lo portò alla bocca. Gustarlo e complimentarsi con Diane fu un tutt'uno, perché il pasticcino era davvero delizioso.

– Ecco, che ti avevo detto? Sei una cuoca provetta e non badare a spese è utile in certe circostanze, se si vuol fare bella figura!

Diane era rossa come un peperone mentre Oscar e André non sapevano più cosa fare per fingere noncuranza.

A parte gli atteggiamenti goffamente celebrativi di Alain, il gruppo trascorse insieme una piacevole mezz'ora.

Diane era la gioia di vivere in persona, con la mente effervescente e il cuore leggero come una piuma. Ogni cosa ne suscitava l'allegria e l'infantile ammirazione: la forma nodosa e pittoresca di un albero, la scoperta, in un cespuglio, di un fiore che, in precedenza, non aveva notato, la brezza che trasportava l'odore delle rose, dei gladioli e dei garofani e alcuni passerotti e merli che si abbeveravano alla fontana, cinguettando e agitando le ali sotto gli zampilli.

Alain era più scherzoso e loquace che mai mentre André, pur serbando, come di consueto, educazione e gentilezza, parve a Oscar stranamente taciturno e trattenuto. La donna imputò questo inusuale atteggiamento alla stanchezza e ai postumi delle due convalescenze ravvicinate mentre non riusciva a spiegarsi l'insistenza di Alain: "_Di' a Monsieur Grandier quanto si è complimentata con te la moglie del Notaio de Hauteville per il velo da sposa che hai cucito alla loro figlia_", "_Riferisci a Monsieur Grandier gli elogi che ti ha fatto la moglie del Farmacista de Cluny per il banchetto che hai preparato per il battesimo del loro primogenito_", "_Racconta a Monsieur Grandier di quando Mademoiselle Bertrand, ha detto che, senza di te, non sarebbe mai riuscita a terminare in tempo il corredo per Mademoiselle de Clairmont_". Oscar non capiva il motivo dell'ostinazione con cui Alain ingiungeva alla sorella di dire questa o quella cosa a Monsieur Grandier né riusciva a spiegarsi l'atteggiamento impacciato di lei nel rivolgersi ad André.

– Generale – chiese Diane a Oscar – Quanti cavalli avete nelle scuderie?

– Mia sorella è un'appassionata di piante, di fiori e di animali, eccettuati scarafaggi, ragni, scorpioni, scolopendre e altre schifezze del genere che, invece, la disgustano, ma che, con l'animo sensibile che ha, non vuole mai uccidere. Tocca sempre a me! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

– Attualmente, una ventina – rispose Oscar – Volete vederli?

– Oh, sì, Ve ne prego!

André rivolse un'occhiata supplice a Oscar, per chiederle di restare e di non lasciarlo solo con Alain, ma, accorgendosi che lei non aveva colto, tentò di inserirsi nella comitiva.

– Verrò con voi. E' un po' che non faccio visita ai cavalli.

– Oh, no, André – lo bloccò Alain – Conosci a memoria quegli equini. Piuttosto, resta con me, così ti racconterò le novità sui ragazzi in caserma.

André non poté esimersi dal rimanere e, sconfitto, tornò a sedere sulla poltroncina.

Quando Oscar e Diane si furono allontanate, Alain iniziò a parlare, non dei soldati, ma della sorella.

– Hai visto quanto è bella la piccola Diane, André? E' tutto merito tuo! Dovessi viaggiare per tutta l'Europa e cercare pure sotto i sassi, non troveresti mai una sposa così bella, virtuosa, innamorata e remissiva! Vieni in Rue Bourbon e chiedi a chi ti pare. Chiunque interrogherai non farà altro che tessere le lodi di lei!

– Ne abbiamo già parlato, Alain. Tua sorella potrebbe essere mia figlia.

– E allora? Chi vorresti sposare? Una vecchia? Proprio perché è così giovane, ti partorirà una nidiata di marmocchi! Non farti ingannare dall'aspetto esile e dai fianchi stretti. Alla prova dei fatti, le donne della mia famiglia si sono sempre rivelate delle rocce!

– Il mio cuore appartiene a un'altra.

– A un'altra che non puoi avere e che, pur senza volerlo, ti sta facendo soffrire. A questo punto, fatti prete, almeno la gente ti rispetterà e ti rimpinzerai quanto vorrai!

– Alain, non sono un ingenuo e so benissimo di non avere alcuna possibilità con Oscar. Nulla ho da offrirle e la nostra unione sarebbe una _mésalliance_ che coprirebbe di vergogna lei e tutta la famiglia de Jarjayes.

– E' quello che dicevo io mentre Diane….

– Tua sorella – proseguì André, interrompendo l'amico – merita molto di più che essere un ripiego nella vita di un uomo. Merita un marito per cui essere il sole a mezzogiorno e la luna che rischiara le tenebre.

– Piantala di fare il poeta, André e ragiona sensatamente! Il sole a mezzogiorno…. La luna che rischiara le tenebre…. Apri gli occhi e mettiti in testa che un ottimo ripiego è infinitamente migliore di una prima scelta inarrivabile. Diversamente, rimarrai solo. Mia sorella non si offenderà, ti amerà per entrambi e, col tempo e coi figli, l'amore verrà anche da parte tua e ti accorgerai di non poterne più fare a meno mentre il Comandante rimarrà confinata in un sogno evanescente che evaporerà al sopraggiungere del lucore lattiginoso dell'aurora.

– Adesso sei tu il poeta – disse André, sorridendo amaramente.

– Ho sentito questa frase domenica scorsa, in bocca a un poetastro che la declamava in piazza e questa è la prima e l'ultima occasione che avrò di ripeterla! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Mentre Alain rideva rumorosamente e André guardava in basso e non parlava, Oscar e Diane fecero ritorno dalle scuderie.

– Oh, Alain, vedessi che bei cavalli! In una fattoria situata a un paio d'ore da qua, ci sono anche i cavalli anziani e i puledrini! Il Generale mi ha promesso che, un giorno, mi ci porterà!

– E' magnifico, Diane, ma, adesso, andiamo. Questo pomeriggio, sono di guardia.

I due fratelli si accomiatarono e Oscar e André rimasero soli sotto al gazebo mentre il frinire dei grilli e delle cicale faceva da sottofondo.

– Ehi, André, hai trovato un'ammiratrice! La piccola Diane ha una bella cotta per te! – disse Oscar, con una risata canzonatoria e un'espressione impertinente – Inizialmente, non capivo, ma, poi, mi è stato tutto chiaro. Nelle scuderie, parlava sempre di te, oltre che dei cavalli, con l'entusiasmo e l'esaltazione con cui la Delfina, tanti anni fa, discorreva del Conte di Fersen.

André non rispose, ma arrossì violentemente, non riuscendo, per tutto il tempo, a distogliere lo sguardo dalla punta delle scarpe.

§§§§§§§§

In un altro angolo dei giardini, il Generale de Jarjayes e la moglie stavano percorrendo un viale ghiaioso, costeggiato da siepi di bosso. Lui camminava con il busto dritto e le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena mentre lei "scivolava" con la tipica andatura delle dame alla moda, riparando la testa sotto un cappello di paglia, ornato da nastri di seta e da fiori di stoffa e procurandosi refrigerio con un elegante ventaglio.

– E' sempre più raro vederVi qui, Madame – disse il Generale, con voce bassa e cupa.

– Sto dove c'è bisogno di me, Monsieur – rispose lei, corrugando la fronte e stringendo le labbra.

Erano passati più di quarant'anni da quando i due coniugi si erano conosciuti e amati e, da allora, un oceano di dolore, di silenzi, di delusione, di tentativi inesperiti e di incomprensione li aveva allontanati. Le differenze di temperamento, di vedute e di obiettivi, se, inizialmente, avevano favorito la felicità di quell'unione, facendo incontrare il polso di ferro di lui con la docilità di lei, nel lungo periodo, avevano, invece, evidenziato delle grandi incompatibilità caratteriali, scavando un solco divenuto, di giorno in giorno, più profondo. L'affetto, la stima, la fedeltà e l'amicizia reciproci perduravano, ma erano coperti dalla patina della disillusione. Oscar era fonte di rimorso per entrambi oltre che punto di divisione. Il Generale era, ormai, consapevole di avere offerto alla figlia una vita anomala che, pur essendo adattissima all'indole di lei, ne aveva fatto una diversa e un'esclusa, come tale esposta a ogni sorta di insidie. La Contessa, dal canto suo, si sentiva in difetto, perché pensava di non essersi imposta e prodigata a sufficienza per arginare l'eccentricità del marito. Il complesso di colpa e di inadeguatezza che l'aveva pervasa a ogni reiterato, fallito, tentativo di mettere al mondo un erede, unito alla spossatezza fisica e alla melanconia spirituale, l'aveva fatta ripiegare su se stessa. Si era trincerata dietro a un silenzio che ella stessa non avrebbe saputo se ascrivere all'obbedienza muliebre o a un opportunistico anelito al quieto vivere. L'anomala condizione di Oscar l'aveva preoccupata e addolorata, ma anche fatta sentire a disagio di fronte a conoscenti e amici. Quando stava in società, aveva la perenne sensazione di trovarsi su un grottesco palcoscenico, intenta a recitare una _pièce_ che avrebbe dovuto essere seria, ma che tutti, in realtà, consideravano farsesca. Il senso di impotenza, di avvilimento e di inutilità e la convinzione di essere di troppo in un rapporto fra padre e figlia claustrofobico ed esclusivo l'avevano indotta ad allontanarsi e a considerare la reggia di Versailles un'oasi di pace, se confrontata a Palazzo Jarjayes.

– Di questo palazzo Voi siete la Signora – continuò il Generale, con intonazione profonda ed espressione invariata.

– In questo palazzo, io sono inutile e, fra mio marito e mia figlia, sono un ingombro – rispose lei, con voce malinconica e sguardo appannato mentre la brezza le scompigliava i boccoli e faceva ondeggiare i nastri del cappello.

– La Vostra presenza saggia e quieta non potrebbe che giovare a nostra figlia, bilanciando la mia irruenza e la mia imperiosità.

– Da quando avete iniziato a parlarne al femminile? – chiese la Contessa, con un amaro sorriso, mentre si riavviava una ciocca di capelli – Più o meno, da quando avete deciso di farle cambiare vita all'improvviso, trovandole un marito? – concluse, poi, rispondendosi da sé, ma immediatamente guardando di sottecchi il marito, nel timore di avere ecceduto in sarcasmo.

– Si è trattato di un tentativo fallito, come ben sapete. Non si cancellano, in un istante, anni di educazione maschile, di libertà e di indipendenza. Cosa fatta capo ha.

– Forse, il fallimento non è dipeso dall'idea del matrimonio, ma dall'identità dello sposo.

– Cosa intendete dire?

– Che avreste potuto proporle un altro candidato.

– Chi?

– Credo che una sola persona sia adatta ad affiancare Oscar, date le peculiarità di lei e la reciproca consuetudine di vita. Una persona che, più volte, anche di recente, ha spinto la sua devozione fin quasi al sacrificio estremo.

– Non Vi starete riferendo a….

– Ad André.

– Madame, quello che dite è impossibile. André è un plebeo e non garantirebbe a Oscar ricchezza e rango. I loro figli non sarebbero nobili e non potrebbero aspirare ad alcuna carriera, sia essa nell'amministrazione o nell'esercito. E le altre nostre figlie? E i nostri nipoti? Sarebbero messi all'indice come un libro proibito. Con uno zio plebeo, i giovani della nostra famiglia non potrebbero contrarre un buon matrimonio né aspirare a una conveniente posizione.

– Purtroppo, avete ragione, Monsieur. André è un bel miraggio, ma non una soluzione praticabile – rispose la Contessa, stringendo il ventaglio, ormai chiuso, fra le mani.

– Il destino ci ha sempre posto innanzi a situazioni incomplete.

– Il destino ce lo creiamo noi, Monsieur, bruciandoci i vascelli con incoscienza e ostinazione. Voi avete sfidato Dio e io mi sono voltata dall'altra parte. Il risultato è che l'unica vita che piace a nostra figlia l'ha condotta all'isolamento e all'estraniazione mentre il solo uomo che, giunti a questo punto, potrebbe starle accanto non è adatto a lei né a noi.

Il Generale non rispose, ma continuò a scrutare l'orizzonte, afflitto dai rimorsi e concentrato nei suoi pensieri. Offrì il braccio alla moglie che vi si appoggiò e, insieme, tornarono a palazzo.


	17. I primi giorni di agosto

**I primi giorni di agosto **

_A Sua Eccellenza il Generale di Brigata Oscar François de Jarjayes Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali_

_Canterbury, 2 agosto 1788_

_Eccellentissima Cugina,_

_nella Vostra cortese missiva cui mi accingo a rispondere, mi domandaste informazioni su Lord William Stratford, gentiluomo che io conosco alquanto superficialmente, malgrado abbiamo frequentato entrambi, per un certo periodo, la cerchia del Principe di Galles. Egli è il quarto figlio del Marchese di __Southampton e, come tutti i quarti figli, è desideroso di acquisire benemerenze che gli procurino una felice posizione nel mondo. Le occupazioni di lui paiono, invero, limitate all'intrigo, all'elegante vestire e allo scialacquamento, tanto che, dopo un promettente inizio di amicizia, è venuto a noia al Principe di Galles che lo ha destinato all'Ambasciata di Parigi. Dubito che Lord __William Stratford coltivi interessi che vadano più in là del guardaroba e del tavolo da gioco e, se anche volesse aiutare le attività eversive del Vostro connazionale, difficilmente potrebbe spingersi oltre la scelta della foggia degli abiti dei rivoltosi._

_Per ciò che concerne la posizione del Re e del Principe di Galles in ordine a un possibile avvicendamento sul trono francese, non la conosco nei dettagli e mi limito, pertanto, a esprimere una semplice opinione personale. Sebbene il governo della Vostra Nazione in mano a un liberale potrebbe favorire una politica francese liberista, più vicina a quella britannica, come ricordaste Voi stessa, ogni colpo di Stato reca con sé l'incognita dell'avvenire e la certezza della delegittimazione di tutti i Regnanti d'Europa, controindicazione che anche il Vostro Re avrebbe fatto bene a tenere presente, prima di avventurarsi in una dispendiosa guerra oltre oceano e di recare aiuto ai coloni ribelli contro il Regno di Gran Bretagna. Per tutte queste ragioni, ritengo che la posizione della Corona Britannica riguardo alle questioni interne alla Francia, che il nobiluomo da Voi ricordato, peraltro, non è il solo a rendere insidiose, sia neutrale e fondamentalmente orientata al non intervento._

_Vi prego di porgere i sensi della mia stima al Generale, alla Contessa, alle Vostre onorate Sorelle, ai Loro eccellenti Mariti e ai Vostri graziosi Nipoti. Riceveteli unitamente ai miei più sinceri omaggi a Voi diretti._

_Cedric Canterbury_

Dopo avere dato un ultimo, veloce sguardo alla lettera, Oscar la ripiegò e la sistemò in uno dei cassetti dello stipo di mogano intarsiato, collocato nello studiolo degli appartamenti di Palazzo Jarjayes a lei riservati. Chiuso a chiave il cassetto, uscì dalla camera per recarsi nelle scuderie e, da lì, alla Reggia di Versailles.

La risposta del Conte di Canterbury era fondamentalmente rassicurante, perché descriveva l'Ambasciatore inglese come un uomo vanitoso e intrigante, ma, tutto sommato, inoffensivo e, soprattutto, perché ribadiva la tendenziale neutralità dell'Inghilterra rispetto alle questioni interne francesi. Dalle righe vergate dal lontano cugino dei de Jarjayes, emergevano anche la preferenza della Corona Britannica per le idee liberali del Duca d'Orléans e, soprattutto, il vivo risentimento di Re Giorgio III e del di lui erede per l'alleanza che la Francia aveva offerto ai coloni ribelli, ma, a ben vedere, chi, nelle stesse condizioni, non se la sarebbe avuta a male? Ottenere rassicurazioni di neutralità da parte di un nemico plurisecolare e, per giunta, recentemente provocato era il massimo a cui si sarebbe potuto realisticamente aspirare.

Giunta all'uscita posteriore del palazzo che dava sul cortile antistante le scuderie, vide una carrozza fermarsi davanti ad esse e la vecchia Marie scenderne, agile e arzilla più che mai. L'anziana governante si era recata nella cittadina di Versailles per sbrigare delle commissioni per conto della Contessa e, trovandosi là, aveva anche comprato qualcosa al mercato. Vista arrivare la nonna carica di pacchi e di panieri di vimini, André uscì dalle scuderie e le andò incontro per aiutarla.

– Quanto ci hai messo! – brontolò la donna – Stavo per mettere radici.

– Scusa nonna, stavo dando il fieno ai cavalli. Erano settimane che non li vedevo e loro, per la contentezza di ritrovarmi nelle scuderie, non hanno fatto altro che nitrire, agitare la coda e strisciare gli zoccoli sulla paglia.

– Bene, San Francesco d'Assisi, ma adesso chiamami dei valletti, visto che è meglio che tu, ancora, non porti pesi. Ah! André!

– Sì, nonna?

– Chi è quella fanciulla tanto graziosa e a modo che ti è venuta a trovare qualche giorno fa e che era già stata qui quando fosti operato all'occhio sinistro? Tutte e due le volte, si è presentata insieme a un giovanotto grosso come il colosso di Capri.

– Lui è un mio _ex_ commilitone delle Guardie Metropolitane e lei è la sorella – rispose André, evitando di rimarcare che il colosso aveva torreggiato a Rodi e non a Capri.

– E' una ragazza tanto carina, André e anche rispettosa delle tradizioni, visto che, entrambe le volte, si è fatta accompagnare da uno _chaperon_. Per essere venuta a farti visita due volte nell'arco di un mese, deve nutrire un certo interesse per te.

– Che dici, nonna! Diane è soltanto una cara ragazza ed è molto premurosa – glissò André.

– Vedi? E' grazioso pure il nome!

– Nonna, te l'ho detto, Mademoiselle de Soisson ha saputo che un amico del fratello stava male ed è venuta a mettere in pratica la quinta opera di misericordia.

– Sì, sì, come no…. Guarda che io sono nata molto prima di te… Pensaci, André o vuoi fare lo scapolone a vita? La solitudine pesa, sai! Io sono rimasta vedova da giovane e non è stato per niente facile. Te ne accorgerai alla mia età!

– Nonna, non esagerare, stai costruendo un romanzo dal nulla – si schermì André, sempre più a disagio.

– Pensaci.

Oscar aveva osservato la scena dalla soglia del palazzo, senza essere vista, continuando a seguire con gli occhi la nonna e il nipote anche quando questi si erano incamminati verso le cucine insieme ai valletti fatti arrivare da André. Aveva già intuito l'infatuazione di Diane per lui, quando, qualche giorno prima, la ragazza e il fratello si erano recati in visita a Palazzo Jarjayes, ma constatare che anche la vecchia Marie se ne era accorta le fece uno strano effetto. Era come se qualcuno si stesse intromettendo nel loro privilegiato rapporto trentennale, togliendole l'esclusiva e il fatto che un'altra persona avesse capito rendeva la cosa più concreta e reale.

– _Ehi, Oscar, perché ti intrometti? Soltanto tu puoi trascorrere oltre dieci anni invaghita del Conte di Fersen? Il tuo migliore amico non può avere una corteggiatrice?_ – disse a se stessa mentre indugiava sulla soglia.

Si riscosse subito da quei pensieri e, tossendo, si diresse nel cortile e, quindi, nelle scuderie.

André era seduto davanti a un tavolino tondo di marmo, in un angolo ombreggiato e areato dei giardini di Palazzo Jarjayes, intento a leggere alcune carte portategli da Monsieur Roland, l'anziano amministratore delle proprietà del Generale e della Contessa. Davanti a lui, c'era un bicchiere di limonata mentre, di lato, era appoggiato un libro di agraria che l'uomo avrebbe iniziato a studiare dopo avere terminato l'esame della documentazione.

Dopo venti giorni dall'"_Assalto della furia scarlatta_", come, ormai, tutta la nobiltà chiamava il folle e sanguinoso attentato perpetrato da Théroigne de Méricourt, la ferita superficiale di André era in fase di cicatrizzazione e, già da qualche giorno, il giovane aveva ricevuto il permesso di camminare e di salire e scendere le scale, ma non di portare pesi o di fare altri sforzi, perché ciò avrebbe potuto cagionare la riapertura dei punti. Non essendo vincolato all'immobilità e alla penombra, André preferiva trascorrere la sua seconda convalescenza all'aperto, almeno finché il caldo e l'umidità glielo consentivano.

Sebbene fosse pallido e smagrito, le condizioni generali erano buone e tendenti a un rapido miglioramento. Anche dal punto di vista estetico, tutto procedeva al meglio, perché la cicatrice che gli attraversava la parte sinistra del volto era sottile e non eccessivamente deturpante, essendo stata inferta con un taglio netto e poco profondo e ricucita molto bene. Col passare del tempo, aveva iniziato a schiarirsi e avere trascorso i mesi estivi prevalentemente al chiuso, anziché sotto l'esposizione diretta del sole, aveva evitato fastidiose infiammazioni.

Dopo circa un'ora di solitudine e di raccoglimento, il rumore di alcuni passi sul selciato lo avvertì che non era più solo. Voltatosi nella direzione del calpestio, vide l'austera figura del Generale che procedeva verso di lui. Il giovane si alzò in piedi, salutò il vecchio ufficiale con un lieve inchino e, accostando la mano destra alla caraffa e quella sinistra a uno dei bicchieri di cristallo puliti, domandò:

– Desiderate della limonata, Signor Generale?

– No, André, ti ringrazio. Procede bene il tuo nuovo lavoro?

– Meglio di così non potrebbe andare, Signore. Monsieur Roland è un maestro eccellente e, dopo una prima fase di adattamento, ho cominciato a districarmi fra le varie incombenze, a capire le fondamenta delle mie nuove mansioni e a orientarmi in mezzo ad esse.

– Ne sono lieto André.

– Ho anche iniziato a studiare dei libri di agraria, così da apprendere le tecniche di coltivazione tradizionali e quelle all'avanguardia.

– Ne ero stato informato, André. Mi compiaccio della tua dedizione e del tuo spirito di iniziativa.

L'anziano gentiluomo fece una pausa e, poi, trasse dal giustacuore una scatolina di legno foderata di velluto e la porse ad André che la aprì. Dentro, c'era una spilla composta da un grande smeraldo ovale, dal taglio sfaccettato e ottagonale e da alcuni brillanti di medie dimensioni che circondavano la gemma principale. André assunse un'aria meravigliata e non poté fare altro che mormorare:

– Signor Generale….

– Ti prego di accettare questo dono, André. Senza il tuo coraggio, mia figlia, adesso, non ci sarebbe più e a sua madre e a me non rimarrebbe che un freddo sepolcro sul quale versare le nostre aride lacrime di vecchi.

– Signore, io ho fatto soltanto il mio dovere e….

– E io, adesso, ho fatto il mio.

L'anziano soldato rimase, per un attimo, in silenzio e, poi, aggiunse:

– Sia benedetto il giorno in cui ti ho aperto le porte di questa casa.

L'elegante salotto che costituiva il cuore degli appartamenti assegnati a Madame de Jarjayes risuonava delle voci di alcuni ospiti. Ordinariamente, l'inquilina di quegli alloggi preferiva dimorarvi in solitudine, leggendo o riposando, in attesa che la Regina le affidasse qualche incombenza. In quella mattina di agosto, invece, le poltrone e il divano, tappezzati di broccato verde con ricami d'oro, erano occupati e la signora di quelle stanze intratteneva, insieme al marito, un piccolo gruppo di persone, recatesi lì per discutere di una questione della massima importanza.

– Mi duole doverlo ammettere, sia come cristiana sia come cugina, ma è la vergogna dei Borbone – esclamò, corrucciata, Madame Élisabeth, seduta al posto d'onore, essendo la persona di rango più elevato di quella riunione.

– Proprio per questa ragione, Altezza Reale, è necessario arginarne lo strapotere e la soluzione suggerita dal Generale de Jarjayes è la migliore – fece rispettosamente eco la Principessa di Lamballe.

– Ritengo anch'io che potenziare il _clan_ de Jarjayes sia una mossa saggia e, poi, ogni iniziativa volta a dare gioia a Madamigella Oscar incontrerà sempre la mia piena approvazione – disse il Colonnello de Girodel mentre Mademoiselle de Chambord lo guardava con viva ammirazione, perché sapeva che Oscar lo aveva rifiutato come marito.

– Naturalmente, Colonnello de Girodel, proporremo al Re di conferire la Croce di San Luigi sia a Voi sia al Conte di Fersen, quale ricompensa per il Vostro eroico comportamento e a ogni Guardia Reale che ha rintuzzato l'"_Assalto delle furia scarlatta_" sarà elargita una somma di denaro, raddoppiata per chi ha riportato delle ferite – disse il Generale de Jarjayes.

– Ho fatto soltanto il mio dovere di nobile e di uomo d'onore. Mille volte mi trovassi in una simile situazione, altrettante sarei pronto a effondere il mio sangue per la difesa di persone inermi, pur se non appartenenti alla mia stessa nazione – rispose il Conte di Fersen.

– La penso esattamente allo stesso modo – convenne il Colonnello de Girodel.

– L'unico aspetto preoccupante da tenere presente è la reazione che non tarderà ad arrivare. Questa mossa destabilizzerà ulteriormente i piani eversivi del Duca e lo renderà ancora più ostile e minaccioso. Aspettarsi che accetti tutto ciò senza contrattaccare è pura utopia – osservò saggiamente Mademoiselle de Chambord.

– Potenziare la nostra famiglia e i nostri alleati ci inimicherà ancora di più il Duca – convenne Madame de Jarjayes – Ma, tanto, quest'ultimo ha già mosso le sue conoscenze nel tentativo di mandare mia figlia davanti alla Corte Marziale, con motivazioni del tutto pretestuose. Potrebbe mai diventare più pericoloso di così?

– Agire d'anticipo e di sorpresa è sicuramente preferibile a una difesa tardiva e improvvisata. Se Voi, Altezza Reale e Voi, Signore e Signori, siete d'accordo, pregherò, oggi stesso, il Re di decorare il Colonnello de Girodel e il Conte di Fersen con la Croce di San Luigi – disse il Generale de Jarjayes.

– Sta bene. Il Conte di Fersen ed io, invece, porteremo all'attenzione di Sua Maestà l'altra faccenda – assicurò il Colonnello de Girodel, guardando il Conte di Fersen che annuì, in segno di approvazione.

– Avrete il mio pieno appoggio – affermò Madame Élisabeth, il cui intervento fu subito seguito da un cenno del capo della Principessa di Lamballe e di Mademoiselle de Chambord che intendevano, in tal modo, manifestare la loro adesione.

_A Sua Altezza Serenissima il Duca Luigi Filippo d'Orléans_

_Parigi, 8 agosto 1788_

_Eccellentissimo Duca,_

_è con vivo rammarico che affido questo messaggio a uno dei miei servitori anziché venire a omaggiarVi di persona. Sarei stato più che lieto di farVi visita al Palais Royal, anche al fine di indossare l'ultima fatica del mio sarto, ma sono, purtroppo, costipato e il medico mi ha proibito di allontanarmi da palazzo. _

_Mi preme, però, comunicarVi al più presto questa notizia, giuntami, oggi stesso, tramite una lettera scritta da mio fratello maggiore. Sembra che Re Giorgio III e il Principe di Galles, fino a pochi giorni or sono favorevoli alla deposizione di Re Luigi XVI e all'incoronazione di Vostra Altezza, abbiano, recentemente, mutato avviso, reputando preferibile non ingerirsi nelle questioni francesi. Pare che l'artefice di tale cambio di orientamento sia Lord Cedric Highbridge, dodicesimo Conte di Canterbury. _

_E' con grande costernazione che mi faccio latore di queste sgradevoli novità, ma resto sempre Vostro devoto servitore._

_Lord William Stratford_

In un moto di stizza, il Duca d'Orléans accartocciò il pregiato foglio di carta, stringendo il pugno così forte da farsi diventare bianche le nocche delle dita. I piani da lui elaborati e portati avanti con grande fatica stavano andando in fumo un'altra volta e tutto a causa di quei maledetti, intriganti de Jarjayes! Sapeva fin troppo bene con chi era imparentato il Conte di Canterbury. Quell'improvviso colpo di scena recava l'impronta del maledettissimo ermafrodito insolente!

Mentre era intento a evocare tutti i demoni dell'inferno e le furie mitologiche sul capo di Oscar, il maggiordomo gli annunciò la visita del Duca di Germain.

Incline, in un primo momento, a farsi dichiarare assente dal maggiordomo, decise, poi, di ricevere l'ospite, perché, conoscendone l'insistenza, voleva togliersi il fastidio quanto prima.

Dopo essere entrato nella sala e avere salutato il Duca d'Orléans, il pomposo nobiluomo si sedette su una poltrona e diede inizio alla consueta e tediosa litania che, negli ultimi mesi, aveva spesso messo a dura prova i nervi dell'interlocutore.

– Sono venuto a disturbarVi in merito alla Contea di Lille, Duca d'Orléans. Vorrei sapere se il piano per farmela assegnare ha fatto dei progressi, perché, come Voi sapete….

– _E' una Contea molto prestigiosa e ricca, confinante con le mie terre_ – concluse mentalmente il Duca D'Orléans che, essendosi sentito ripetere, per decine di volte, quel noioso e assillante discorso, lo conosceva, ormai, a memoria. Interrompendo, senza troppe cerimonie, il pedante ospite, gli disse:

– Mi rincresce, mio caro amico, ma il Re non è intenzionato ad assegnare la Contea di Lille ad alcuno, preferendo che sia la Corona a incamerare le rendite di quel feudo. Se ci fosse un avvicendamento sul trono, le cose sarebbero diverse – concluse l'anfitrione, con aria allusiva.

Il Duca d'Orléans, per la verità, aveva esperito soltanto un blando e poco convinto tentativo di saggiare le sue conoscenze, al fine di trovarne qualcuna disposta a intercedere presso il Re in favore dell'alleato e, poi, non era più tornato sull'argomento, non trattandosi di un affare che lo riguardava personalmente. Poiché il Duca di Germain ignorava quest'inerzia, il Duca d'Orléans decise di sfruttare la smania di arricchimento dell'alleato, ponendo esageratamente l'accento sul veto del Re che, nel racconto di lui, divenne l'unico ostacolo all'assegnazione della Contea.

– Certo che il Re e la Regina sembrano indistruttibili! – esclamò, al culmine dell'alterazione, il Duca di Germain – Neppure l'"_Assalto della furia scarlatta_", cui Voi aveste la fortuna di non presenziare, li ha scalfiti!

– Quella mattina ero indisposto – mentì il Duca d'Orléans che, invece, si era tenuto intenzionalmente alla larga dal ritrovo mondano di metà luglio, ben consapevole che la gaia _promenade_ si sarebbe trasformata in un bagno di sangue. Era stato proprio lui, infatti, ad aiutare gli attentatori a fare entrare le armi nei giardini della reggia e a nascondervele, guardandosi, però, dall'avvertire l'alleato del pericolo incombente.

– I tentativi di portare Re Giorgio III e il Principe di Galles dalla Vostra parte procedono bene? – domandò il Duca di Germain.

Gli occhi del Duca d'Orléans ebbero un guizzo di maligna felicità, perché era proprio quello il punto al quale aveva voluto portare la conversazione.

– Purtroppo, amico mio, i miei tentativi hanno subito una battuta d'arresto, perché il mio alleato inglese, Lord William Stratford, risiedendo a Parigi in qualità di Ambasciatore, non frequenta più la cerchia del Principe di Galles e di questa lontananza ha approfittato il Conte di Canterbury che, con i suoi discorsi melliflui e traditori, ha fatto disamorare il Principe della nostra causa. Voi sapete che il Conte di Canterbury è parente dei de Jarjayes….

– Oh, no! L'ermafrodito nauseabondo l'ha spuntata di nuovo!

– Purtroppo sì, amico mio….

– Deve esserci una soluzione…. Deve esserci…. Ho trovato! Manderò i miei sicari in Inghilterra a uccidere il Conte di Canterbury!

Il Duca d'Orléans atteggiò le labbra a un sinistro sorriso. Pur avendo giocato benissimo le sue carte, non avrebbe osato sperare in un risultato migliore. Se il Conte di Canterbury fosse stato ucciso dagli sgherri del Duca di Germain, se la Corona Britannica fosse tornata a sostenerlo e se egli, infine, fosse riuscito ad ascendere al trono, avrebbe assegnato quella benedetta Contea al suo alleato e l'avrebbe tacitato. Se, invece, i sicari del Duca di Germain avessero fallito e fossero stati catturati e interrogati, egli avrebbe preso le distanze, negando ogni addebito. Comunque fossero andate le cose, ne sarebbe uscito illeso, perché il gioco sporco lo avrebbe fatto un altro.

– Siete un genio, caro Duca! Se i nostri tentativi saranno coronati dal successo e se io diventerò Re, considerate la Contea di Lille già Vostra.

– Oggi stesso, farò partire i miei sicari.

Mentre i due Duchi erano intenti a complottare, Marie Grandier, a dispetto dell'età, entrò come una furia nel salottino verde dove André stava studiando.

– André! André! Non stare lì impalato! Corri! Sbrigati! Tre gran signore ti cercano!

– Cercano me? – chiese André, al culmine dello stupore.

– Sì! Sono venute direttamente da Versailles! Madame de Jarjayes ha detto che puoi riceverle nel salone principale!

Preso dall'ansia e dalla curiosità, André corse in camera sua, indossò il _jabot_, il _gilet_ e il giustacuore, si ravviò i capelli e si diresse nel salone. Giunto a destinazione, vi trovò la Principessa di Lamballe, la Marchesa de Tourzel e Mademoiselle de Chambord – da lui non conosciuta – accompagnate da alcuni valletti della reggia che recavano in mano numerosi pacchi. L'uomo salutò con un compito inchino le tre dame e le pregò di accomodarsi.

La Principessa di Lamballe, che già conosceva André, prese la parola:

– Sono lieta di VederVi ristabilito, Monsieur Grandier e così presto, per giunta! Permettetemi, innanzitutto, di presentarVi Mademoiselle Henriette Lutgarde de Chambord, dama di compagnia della Regina.

André fece un inchino alla dama che gli rispose con un cenno del capo.

– Siamo venute – proseguì la Principessa di Lamballe – per portarVi dei doni da parte di Sua Maestà la Regina che Vi è profondamente riconoscente per avere aiutato il Generale Oscar François de Jarjayes a salvarla dall'"_Assalto della furia scarlatta_". La Regina è rimasta immensamente dispiaciuta per il Vostro ferimento e ha rivolto incessanti preghiere a Nostro Signore affinché Vi aiutasse a guarire.

Vista l'esitazione di André e imputandola a timidezza e a soggezione, la Principessa di Lamballe ingiunse ai valletti di aprire i pacchi alla presenza di lui. Ciò che si trovava all'interno di quelle scatole stupì André per gusto e ricercatezza. Pregiate stoffe di broccato, di velluto, di seta e di lino emergevano dai contenitori e un'infinità di pizzi e di merletti impreziosivano l'insieme. Alcune sete erano lucide e lisce mentre altre erano damascate. I velluti sorprendevano per la morbidezza e la lucentezza. Le tinte erano calde o brillanti e l'insieme era molto sofisticato. La Regina non si era limitata a donare delle stoffe all'_ex_ attendente della sua amica e, infatti, in un cofanetto di legno foderato di velluto, era contenuto uno splendido _nécessaire_ da scrivania in argento massiccio.

Il giovane, rosso in volto, disse:

– Signore, sono sinceramente commosso e onorato da una così grande manifestazione di generosità d'animo e da tanta squisita leggiadria, ma io non merito doni così sontuosi, provenienti dalle graziose mani della Regina, perché ciò che ho fatto è stato motivato esclusivamente dalla necessità di salvare la mia padrona e tutti coloro che erano sotto la protezione di lei da un attacco violento e proditorio. Non voglio una ricompensa diversa dall'appagamento nato dalla consapevolezza di avere fatto il mio dovere.

– Monsieur, frequento la Corte da quasi venti anni eppure raramente ho udito qualcuno ridimensionare fino a tal punto i propri evidenti meriti come state facendo Voi adesso! – esclamò la Principessa di Lamballe – In fede, sono veramente colpita!

– Pur provenendo dalla provincia dove i costumi seguono ancora la tradizione e sono molto più morigerati che alla reggia, anch'io ho difficilmente riscontrato tale eccellenza d'animo – s'inserì Mademoiselle de Chambord.

– Signore, il Generale de Jarjayes mi ha educato insieme a sua figlia e mi ha trasmesso i suoi rigorosi principi. Le buone azioni si compiono e non si declamano e, soprattutto, non esigono contraccambio.

– Ma questi oggetti non sono un prezzo, bensì un dono e l'animo nobile, così come non esita a salvare degli innocenti dal pericolo, allo stesso modo, non rifiuta le manifestazioni di gratitudine di chi versa in debito morale rispetto a lui – si inserì la Marchesa de Tourzel.

Messo alle strette, André accettò, imbarazzatissimo, i regali e intrattenne le tre ospiti per circa mezz'ora, trascorsa la quale, la vecchia Marie introdusse nel salotto il Conte di Fersen, anch'egli recatosi a Palazzo Jarjayes per fare visita al convalescente.

Dopo altri venti minuti, i quattro furono raggiunti dal Colonello Girodel che era arrivato per conferire con Oscar e, non avendola trovata, su indicazione di Madame de Jarjayes, era stato invitato a trascorrere il tempo dell'attesa di lei in compagnia degli altri ospiti anziché in solitudine.

André fece egregiamente gli onori di casa con tutti e cinque i presenti, chiedendo alla nonna la cortesia di rifocillare i valletti nella zona di servizio.

La conversazione spaziò dall'arte, alla cultura, dalla scienza alle antichità classiche. Mademoiselle de Chambord, pur non avendo avuto valenti precettori, aveva compensato con vaste e approfondite letture e stupì Girodel per l'acume e la prontezza degli interventi.

Quando, infine, si arrivò alla politica, André manifestò le sue idee.

– L'ordine socio – economico andrebbe svecchiato, potato dei rami secchi e rinvigorito con nuovi germogli.

– Non sarete uno di quelli che contestano il fondamento divino del potere del Re o, peggio ancora e proseguendo nella metafora arborea, che vogliono sradicarlo? – domandò, perplessa, la Marchesa de Tourzel.

– Niente affatto – rispose André – ma l'origine divina del potere non vieta che il Sovrano dia una costituzione ai suoi sudditi. L'Inghilterra ha la Magna Carta dal 1215 e la monarchia inglese gode di ottima salute.

– Avete, indubbiamente, studiato la storia, Monsieur Grandier – intervenne Girodel – ma non credete che Francia e Inghilterra differiscano profondamente fra loro per assetto istituzionale, tradizioni, religione e cultura? La Magna Carta, poi, non è una costituzione come quella americana, ma un documento volto a limitare i poteri del Re nei confronti dei feudatari.

– Ne sono consapevole, Colonnello – rispose André – Mi premeva soltanto sottolineare che Re Giovanni non si irrigidì di fronte alle richieste dei Baroni e fece loro delle concessioni. E' la capacità di adattarsi ai mutamenti sociali che decreta la sopravvivenza di un sistema.

– Siete stato allevato in una famiglia nobile, Monsieur Grandier. Ritenete che il percorso iniziato da Luigi XIV, volto a privare la nobiltà delle prerogative che le erano concesse, debba essere portato alle sue estreme conseguenze? Non credete che la nobiltà dovrebbe riappropriarsi delle sue antiche caratteristiche, per svolgere il suo vero compito che non è certo quello di riempire i salotti, ma di difendere la Chiesa, il Re e il territorio e di diffondere gli ideali della cristianità, della cavalleria e della misericordia? – domandò Mademoiselle de Chambord che, essendo cresciuta in provincia, da una famiglia di antica tradizione, aveva un'idea cavalleresca e medievale del ruolo della nobiltà.

– La difesa della fede e della nazione, l'amministrazione del territorio e della giustizia, il soccorso ai poveri, la protezione dell'orfano e della vedova, le opere di misericordia, erano affidate esclusivamente alla nobiltà quando lo Stato non era unitario, ma frammentato in tanti feudi più o meno indipendenti. La nobiltà ha perso da decenni il suo potere civile e politico e, anziché sperare in un ripristino dello _status quo_ che è impossibile da attuare in mancanza degli antichi presupposti, dovrebbe cercare l'alleanza della borghesia, al fine di risollevare le sorti della nazione e di recare soccorso ai derelitti.

– Io mi occupo di opere di misericordia da quando ero una bambina – disse la Principessa di Lamballe.

– Il Vostro buon cuore è noto in tutta la Francia, Principessa – rispose André – ma il risanamento dell'economia e il sollievo dei poveri non possono essere rimessi a iniziative individuali e scoordinate. C'è bisogno di un serio piano economico centralizzato. La Francia dovrebbe, innanzitutto, astenersi dal partecipare a guerre alle quali non è direttamente interessata. Esse sono dispendiose, allontanano i contadini dalle campagne e li trasformano in soldati e, poi, in reduci, accattoni e mutilati. La guerra arricchisce pochi speculatori, ma getta sul lastrico intere famiglie, privandole del padre e del sostentamento. Le terre dovrebbero essere sfruttate in modo razionale mentre molti latifondi sono abbandonati e incolti. Bisognerebbe dare impulso alle professioni e ai commerci, il tutto, naturalmente, sotto il controllo dello Stato e degli Ordini e non nel _caos _del libero mercato, come sostengono alcuni fanatici liberisti. Occorrerebbe, poi, modificare seriamente il sistema tributario e l'apparato preposto alla riscossione. Attualmente, poche migliaia di persone detengono la quasi totalità della ricchezza, ma non pagano le imposte. Un tempo, l'esonero dei nobili dal pagamento delle imposte era giustificato dal fatto che era il feudatario a provvedere agli armamenti, alla difesa del territorio, alla giustizia, alle strade e alle varie strutture. Non poteva certo pagare le imposte a se stesso! Ora, però, la situazione è completamente cambiata e ogni persona dovrebbe contribuire al benessere comune proporzionalmente alle proprie sostanze, senza che alcuno sia penalizzato. Il sistema della riscossione andrebbe statalizzato e non lasciato in appalto ai privati che si comportano come i pubblicani evangelici, esigendo le imposte oltre a un congruo sovrappiù per impinguare le proprie tasche, a scapito della gente comune. Siccome il sistema della riscossione è strutturato a piramide, la cresta sulle imposte è compiuta da più di un funzionario e il Re, magari, neppure ne è a conoscenza! Andrebbe creato un servizio sanitario nazionale, essendo i vari ospizi, gestiti dagli ordini religiosi e dai privati, encomiabili, ma del tutto insufficienti. L'istruzione dovrebbe essere resa obbligatoria e garantita a tutti. Il sistema giudiziario dovrebbe essere riformato, perché è anacronistico che i sudditi siano trattati diversamente e ricevano pene differenti a seconda del censo e del rango. I diritti feudali dovrebbero proseguire sotto forma di percezione di una rendita derivante dallo sfruttamento delle proprie terre, ma il maggiorascato, con esclusione dei cadetti e delle figlie femmine dall'eredità, andrebbe abolito e nessun feudatario dovrebbe imporre le _corvées_ gratuite ai suoi braccianti. Chi lavora ha diritto alla sua ricompensa! L'impianto urbanistico delle città andrebbe completamente riveduto e risanato e la rete fognaria dovrebbe essere razionalizzata. Ci sono quartieri, a Parigi, che cadono a pezzi, anneriti dalla muffa e attraversati da rivoli di acqua putrida. Le distanze fra i palazzi sono insufficienti e ciò non favorisce l'illuminazione e l'areazione, ma, al contrario, agevola il diffondersi delle epidemie. Sempre per questioni di salute pubblica, i morti andrebbero seppelliti fuori dai centri urbani. Molti quartieri parigini andrebbero bonificati anche dalla criminalità che trova la sua principale fonte di reclutamento nel degrado e nella miseria. Il ruolo delle donne dovrebbe essere rivalutato e nobilitato, perché, come la vita di Oscar ha dimostrato e continua a dimostrare, le donne possono fare le stesse cose degli uomini.

– I Vostri progetti sono molto ambiziosi, André – disse il Conte di Fersen.

– Più che altro, sono tardivi. Queste cose si sarebbero dovute fare molto tempo fa, quando il malcontento popolare era meno accentuato. Il Re dovrebbe fare la sintesi dei vari interessi e perseguire l'obiettivo dell'integrazione delle classi sociali. Queste ultime, a loro volta, dovrebbero abbandonare i particolarismi e pensare al bene comune. La nobiltà dovrebbe rinunciare a privilegi non giustificati da prerogative che non ha più e il popolo dovrebbe accantonare il pregiudizio, l'odio di classe e l'invidia sociale. La borghesia andrebbe rivalutata e resa partecipe dell'apparato statale. Ogni uomo e ogni donna dovrebbero potere accedere a qualsiasi carica, per merito e istruzione e non per nascita. Soltanto così si potrà perseguire l'interesse comune e lo Stato rifiorirà. Se non si agirà in questa direzione, temo che il conflitto deflagrerà e, allora, il fiume in piena della rabbia popolare romperà gli argini e sarà canalizzato, per il proprio tornaconto, da avventurieri senza scrupoli e da agitatori di folle invasati. A quel punto, ci saranno dolore e morte per tutti. Io, personalmente, preferirei un'evoluzione indolore a un colpo di Stato, una monarchia costituzionale a un salto nel buio. Re Luigi XVI è un uomo onesto che ha seriamente a cuore le sorti del Regno e la Regina Maria Antonietta ha ottime qualità ed è, sostanzialmente, un'incompresa, ma lo stesso non può dirsi di buona parte dell'_entourage _reale. Se le cose andranno avanti così, ripeto, prevedo tempi bui.

Gli astanti rimasero in silenzio per alcuni attimi, colpiti dalla profondità di giudizio di André, dal sincero interesse che dimostrava per il bene dello Stato e dalla visione trasversale di lui, non legata ai particolarismi del ceto di appartenenza. Allo stesso tempo, erano preoccupati, perché percepivano che le previsioni del giovane non eccedevano in disfattismo, ma erano realistiche.

Mentre la conversazione era giunta a quel punto, Marie Grandier annunciò la visita di Bernard Châtelet e della di lui moglie Rosalie. I due si erano presentati proprio quando Madame de Jarjayes era stata colta da un lieve malore a causa del caldo e la vecchia governante, non conoscendo le idee politiche e le frequentazioni di Bernard ed essendo lieta di rivedere la cara Rosalie, aveva reputato superfluo disturbare la padrona.

Bernard si era mostrato recalcitrante all'idea di fare visita ad André, perché non voleva rimettere piede a Palazzo Jarjayes, covo di nobili sfruttatori della popolazione. Rosalie, in uno dei suoi rari momenti di decisionismo, aveva puntato i piedi, dicendo al marito che sarebbe stato un vero ingrato se non avesse fatto visita ad André a cui doveva la vita e che Oscar era una nobile magnanima e integerrima.

Fu così che, per il volgere di alcune coincidenze e per lo zampino beffardo del caso, vennero a trovarsi, in una stessa stanza, cinque esponenti di spicco della Corte di Versailles e uno dei più accesi sovversivi del Regno.

André deglutì a vuoto, ma provvide ugualmente, in maniera impeccabile, alle presentazioni di quelli che ancora non si conoscevano e, accolti gli ospiti con la massima cordialità, li invitò a sedere, offrendo loro bevande e pasticcini.

Bernard, che conosceva, per fama, le persone che gli erano state presentate, assunse, da subito, un'espressione scontrosa e accigliata mentre la moglie iniziò a pentirsi di aver insistito per quella visita. Gli altri ospiti, percependo l'ostilità del nuovo arrivato, si misero sulla difensiva e divennero, a loro volta, silenziosi.

Convinta di contribuire a sciogliere il gelo, la Principessa di Lamballe domandò a Bernard:

– Siete anche Voi un intellettuale come Monsieur Grandier? Egli ha delle idee interessanti sull'integrazione delle classi sociali per il bene comune.

Bernard, che non sapeva cosa farsene dell'integrazione con donne come quella e che, essendo un ideologo più che un politico, non aveva sviluppato le arti diplomatiche e non coglieva le controindicazioni del muro contro muro, si lasciò andare a un discorso infuocato che, nella sostanza, replicava molte delle cose già dette da André, ma, nell'esposizione e nel tono di voce, era ostile e carico di odio e di rabbia sociale. Lo sproloquio divergeva dalle parole di André soprattutto negli esiti, perché si capiva che l'autore di esso non mirava alla conciliazione, ma alla lotta politica, armata ed economica.

Rosalie guardava in basso, costernata dall'inattesa piega che avevano preso le cose e avvilita per l'inurbanità usata dal marito nella casa dell'adorata Madamigella Oscar e in una visita di convalescenza fatta al carissimo André.

Gli altri ospiti, sentendosi odiati e criminalizzati per uno stato di cose che non era riconducibile a loro, ma a decenni di errori reiterati, si accinsero ad andare via.

André, prendendo la parola, ringraziò Bernard per l'accorata esposizione e gli altri ospiti per il paziente ascolto e disse che quello sarebbe potuto diventare un inizio, seppure imperfetto, di dialogo comune, dato che, quasi mai, le mediazioni iniziano con toni distesi.

I cinque nobili, pur apprezzando l'intervento pacificatore di André, dissero che era giunta l'ora di andarsene. Girodel, in particolare, avrebbe incontrato Madamigella Oscar in un'altra occasione. Salutata cordialmente la protetta dei de Jarjayes e, in modo appena percettibile, il di lei marito, andarono a porgere i loro omaggi a Madame de Jarjayes e, poi, si ritirarono.

Bernard, su tutte le furie per gli incontri fatti, prese la via della porta senza neanche salutare André, seguito da una gemente Rosalie.

Intorno alle quattro del pomeriggio, qualche ora dopo il brusco discorso di Bernard che aveva posto fine alla visita mattutina, André stava mostrando a Oscar e alla Contessa i doni ricevuti dalla Regina. Il giovane aveva riferito alle due donne l'incidente che era occorso nel salone. Non era intenzione di lui denigrare Bernard né fare da delatore, ma gli sembrava giusto rendere edotte Oscar e Madame de Jarjayes su un episodio increscioso avvenuto in casa loro. Madre e figlia erano liete della manifestazione di favore della Regina nei confronti di André, ma anche perplesse per come si era conclusa la riunione di qualche ora prima. Soprattutto Madame de Jarjayes era molto infastidita dall'incidente e timorosa per le possibili conseguenze di esso. Marie Grandier, da parte sua, non faceva che scusarsi per avere introdotto quel contestatore in sala, contribuendo, involontariamente, all'insuccesso della riunione. La Contessa cercava di consolarla, rassicurandola di non avere colpa e dichiarando che era stato il malore che aveva colto lei a costringere la governante a prendere una decisione repentina, in totale autonomia. André, a sua volta, tentava di calmare la nonna, dicendole che la riunione era, invece, andata bene e che soltanto l'ultima parte di essa era stata un po' movimentata.

La conversazione fu improvvisamente interrotta dal Generale che, giunto dalla reggia ed entrato nel salone, con aria trionfante, occhi felici e voce potente, comunicò:

– Oscar, per la condotta valorosa da te tenuta in occasione dell'"_Assalto della furia scarlatta_" e per avere salvato la vita alla Regina, il Re ha deciso di promuoverti Generale di Divisione! La cerimonia avrà luogo nella sala del trono, il quindici agosto, subito dopo le celebrazioni per la festa dell'Assunzione!

– Oh, Madamigella Oscar, è meraviglioso! – esclamò l'anziana governante.

Anche Madame de Jarjayes si complimentò con la figlia e André assunse un'espressione raggiante mentre un lampo di orgoglio gli attraversava gli occhi.

– Padre, non me lo aspettavo…. Sono felice che questa notizia Vi arrechi gioia e Vi renda fiero.

– L'attentato di metà luglio ha sconvolto l'intera corte ed è intenzione dei Reali ristabilire l'ordine e la serenità e premiare gli ufficiali che si sono distinti per valore. Il Colonnello Girodel e il Conte di Fersen saranno insigniti della Croce di San Luigi mentre le Guardie Reali che hanno combattuto riceveranno una somma di denaro, raddoppiata per chi ha riportato delle ferite. Io avrò la Signoria di alcune terre presso Nevers.

– E' un giorno lieto per la nostra famiglia! – intervenne Madame de Jarjayes – Nanny, André, ovviamente, presenzierete anche voi.

– Oh, Madame, grazie! Inizierò subito a confezionarmi un vestito adeguato all'occasione! André, manca una settimana al quindici agosto e non farò in tempo a provvedere a entrambi. Rivolgiti al sarto presso cui si servono il Generale, Madamigella Oscar, il Colonnello Girodel e il Conte di Fersen. Per una volta, crepi l'avarizia!

Eccitata come una giovinetta, poco mancò che facesse una giravolta su se stessa e, canticchiando, uscì dalla sala.

Madame de Jarjayes si accostò al marito e gli riferì l'incidente provocato da Bernard, la reazione irritata degli altri ospiti e il tentativo di pacificazione esperito da André. Il Generale assunse un'espressione accigliata e si diresse alle scuderie per fare ritorno alla reggia.

Oscar si avvicinò alla finestra e, guardando il giardino, iniziò a riflettere. La Regina era stata molto generosa a omaggiare André con lauti doni, ma, in una società come quella feudale, strutturata a piramide, era onere del diretto superiore assegnare un vero riconoscimento al sottoposto. Il Re avrebbe ricompensato lei e gli altri nobili mentre sarebbe spettato ai de Jarjayes premiare André che prestava servizio presso di loro. Trascorso il quindici agosto e finita la concitazione, avrebbe pregato il padre di assegnare ad André una tenuta di campagna, estranea al feudo e appartenente all'allodio, per ripagarlo dei gravi e reiterati sacrifici cui si era sottoposto. Lo avrebbero perso come amministratore, ma, almeno, gli avrebbero dato la possibilità di lavorare finalmente per se stesso e di godere di un gratificante benessere economico, senza dover più dipendere da alcuno.

André si avvicinò a Oscar e, con gli occhi verdi di smeraldo che sprizzavano gioia e commozione, le fece i suoi più vivi e sinceri complimenti. Oscar ricambiò coi suoi zaffiri che scintillavano di un'annosa gratitudine.

Dopo qualche minuto, l'uomo, aiutato da alcuni valletti, portò i doni della Regina nel suo alloggio. Quando fu solo nella stanza, decise di prendere la spada antica e gemmata che, quando era soltanto un bambino, il Generale gli aveva donato. Non l'aveva più impugnata dal giorno del ferimento, ma si era accorto che la nonna l'aveva rimessa a posto, quando lo avevano trasportato, convalescente, a Palazzo Jarjayes. Voleva pulirla e lucidarla, per cingersela al fianco magnifica e perfetta, come il più prezioso dei gioielli, nel giorno della promozione di Oscar. Aprì l'armadio dove l'arma era custodita ed ebbe un sussulto: la spada era sparita.


	18. Lachesi avvolge il filo intorno al fuso

**Lachesi avvolge il filo intorno al fuso e attribuisce a ogni uomo un destino**

Palazzo Jarjayes, alle otto di mattina del quindici agosto, era un tripudio di suoni e di colori. Cameriere e valletti si affaccendavano per i corridoi e per le scale, intenti a recare ai loro padroni vestiti, scarpe, gioielli, nastri, ornamenti e tutto l'aiuto necessario per abbigliarsi elegantemente.

Oscar e il Generale avevano indossato entrambi l'alta uniforme mentre Madame de Jarjayes si era fatta confezionare un completo di seta color malva, decorato con motivi floreali di una tinta lievemente più scura di quella della stoffa. Il corpetto era chiuso da nastri di seta viola chiaro e pure di viola chiaro erano le increspature a forma di spirale che impreziosivano la sottogonna e la gonna, quest'ultima terminante con una balza. Al collo, alle orecchie, ai polsi, alle dita e sul capo della nobildonna, risplendeva una _parure_ di perle, brillanti e rubini.

Marie Grandier si era cucita un abito di seta _bordeaux_ molto semplice, composto da una gonna, da una sottogonna e da un corpetto tenuto chiuso, sul davanti, da alamari neri. L'unico ornamento che impreziosiva l'insieme era un _fichu_ di seta color _écru_, bordato di pizzo, che le fasciava le spalle e il _decolleté_, fermato, all'altezza del seno, da un cameo. In testa, aveva una cuffietta di seta e di pizzo dello stesso colore del _fichu_.

André si era rivolto al sarto del Generale e di Oscar, da cui si servivano anche Fersen e Girodel e, sulle prime, dato lo scarso tempo a disposizione, aveva deciso di acquistare un modello preconfezionato da fare adattare alla propria persona. Il Generale, però, aveva insistito affinché il giovane si facesse cucire un completo _ex novo_, usando alcune delle stoffe donategli dalla Regina e aveva espressamente chiesto che fossero il sarto e gli assistenti di lui a recarsi a Palazzo Jarjayes, per evitare frequenti e massacranti sedute parigine a un cliente che era stato ferito soltanto il mese prima. Il sarto, dovendo dedicarsi soltanto ad André e a pochissimi altri clienti – anche Fersen e Girodel, infatti, avrebbero indossato l'alta uniforme – in un _tour de force_ di cinque giorni e cinque notti, aveva creato uno dei suoi capi migliori.

Il risultato di tali sforzi fu che, la mattina dell'Assunzione, André indossava un completo formato da giustacuore e calzoni sotto al ginocchio, di seta damascata verde smeraldo, decorata da ricami dorati e calze e _gilet_ color avorio. Il _gilet_ era ricamato con fili di seta della stessa tonalità di verde del giustacuore e dei _polpes_. Al collo aveva avvolto un _jabot_ di pizzo color avorio, fermato dalla spilla di smeraldo e brillanti donatagli, due settimane prima, dal Generale. I capelli, che erano leggermente cresciuti nel corso dei due mesi e mezzo di convalescenza, nonostante l'affaticamento patito dall'organismo, avevano serbato morbidezza e luminosità ed erano annodati in un codino corto da un nastro di seta verde come il vestito. L'effetto complessivo era un'eleganza sobria e ricercata, velata di soavità anche perché, in conseguenza delle due convalescenze ravvicinate, il volto del giovane era leggermente dimagrito, così da fare risaltare gli occhi che sembravano divenuti più grandi e che avevano acquisito un'espressione malinconica e pensosa. L'unica imperfezione dell'insieme era costituita dall'assenza di una spada, ma André non aveva ritrovato la sua e non aveva voluto sostituirla con un'altra.

– Oh, André, sono molto dispiaciuta di non aver potuto pensare anche al tuo abito, ma devo dire che il completo che ti ha cucito il sarto è splendido! – disse la vecchia Marie, incrociando il nipote nell'atrio del palazzo.

– Nonna, sono contento che tu non ti sia affaticata, ma dov'è Oscar?

– Si sta preparando nelle sue stanze…. Oh! Eccola!

André si voltò verso la scalinata monumentale e vide Oscar, in cima ad essa, scendere verso di loro, con passo leggero, ma, allo stesso tempo, deciso. Il candore dell'alta uniforme risplendeva alla luce del mattino, incorniciando il pallido incarnato di lei, ma ciò, anziché evidenziare un difetto, esaltava il fascino di quella figura eterea e diafana, esile e forte al tempo stesso. Un tempo, Girodel l'aveva definita "_silfide_" e non aveva sbagliato. André la ammirava con le labbra semi socchiuse e lo sguardo estasiato.

– Bene, direi che possiamo andare – disse la nuova arrivata – Nanny, oggi, ci superi tutti in eleganza. André, un rospo ti ha mangiato la lingua? – e rise allegramente.

Subito dopo, anche il Generale e la Contessa scesero dalla scalinata e tutti presero posto nelle carrozze da cerimonia di Casa Jarjayes.

§§§§§§§§

Il Cardinale Louis Joseph de Montmorency Laval, Grande Elemosiniere di Francia e Arcivescovo di Metz, celebrava la messa nella Cappella Palatina di San Luigi IX, con l'austera severità di un grande aristocratico consacrato a Dio ed elevato alla porpora. La lenta sacralità dei canti liturgici, la millenaria solennità del latino e il pungente e mistico profumo dell'incenso, diffuso dai bracieri in piccole nubi ed esaltato dal caldo, si effondevano nelle alte volte dell'edificio, vagando fra l'oro e l'azzurro dei soffitti affrescati, la marmorea policromia dei pavimenti, i classicheggianti archi e le svettanti colonne corinzie.

Il candore degli archi e delle colonne, che separavano la navata centrale da quelle laterali, incorniciava l'altare maggiore, scintillante di oro e serpeggiante di volute. L'organo a canne barocco, che sormontava l'altare, accompagnava la liturgia con musiche gravi e cupe che inducevano al silenzio e al raccoglimento anche il più frivolo e ciarliero dei cortigiani.

In quella torrida giornata di metà agosto, le imponenti mura dell'edificio sacro offrivano un parziale refrigerio ai fedeli lì confluiti per presenziare alle celebrazioni della festa dell'Assunzione e che, successivamente, si sarebbero riversati nel Salone di Apollo, ove avrebbe avuto luogo la cerimonia in onore dei prodi ufficiali che li avevano strappati alla collera di un'erinni e al gelo della morte. Gli occhi di tutti erano fissi su Oscar François de Jarjayes, sul padre di lei, sul Colonnello Victor Clément de Girodel e sul Conte Hans Axel von Fersen che sedevano nella navata centrale, ai posti d'onore, non lontani dal Re e dalla Regina. Madame de Jarjayes si trovava dietro di loro, accanto alla Principessa di Lamballe e a Mademoiselle de Chambord.

Dall'alto matroneo, delimitato dalla balaustra e solcato dalle colonne, ove erano saliti per non attirare l'attenzione, dato il loro modesto rango, una nonna e un nipote guardavano verso il basso, desiderosi di non perdere un particolare della solenne e antica liturgia. Gli occhi schermati di vetro di lei fissavano la bambina che avevano imparato a vezzeggiare. I laghi di ossidiana di lui contemplavano la donna che si erano imposti di non amare.

§§§§§§§§

Il profano era succeduto al sacro, nella mattina inoltrata della festa dell'Assunzione. Finita la funzione religiosa, i cortigiani avevano abbandonato la Cappella Palatina di San Luigi IX e si erano riversati nel Salone di Apollo, dove avevano ritrovato brio, loquacità e attitudine al pettegolezzo. Le donne avevano tolto i veli dalle teste e gli scialli dalle spalle ed esibivano le loro gemme e le loro scollature. I bracieri non diffondevano più nell'aria l'incenso, ma essenze di muschio, di ambra, di mirra dolce e di bacche di ginepro. Il candore della cappella aveva ceduto il passo al porpora delle pareti e all'oro dei soffitti e delle alte torciere di argento dorato della sala del trono.

Dal grande tondo del soffitto, raffigurante il dio Apollo a bordo del carro del sole e circondato da lunette anch'esse affrescate, pendeva un enorme lampadario di cristallo. Un gigantesco e prezioso tappeto ricopriva il pavimento marmoreo, offrendo un soffice contatto agli scarpini da cerimonia dei cortigiani. Sopra il monumentale camino, il ritratto di Luigi XIV dominava la sala, fissando gli astanti con un'espressione bonaria e sorniona, impressa su un volto pingue, contornato da una criniera corvina. In cima a due scalini e affiancato dalle torciere, era collocato il trono, ornato di velluto ricamato d'argento, giacché si era in estate e sormontato da un imponente baldacchino. Non era lo spettacolare trono d'argento commissionato dal Re Sole e da lui fatto fondere per finanziare la Guerra della Grande Alleanza, ma un surrogato di esso che, tuttavia, in nulla menomava lo splendore dell'insieme.

Il brusio incessante e, di minuto in minuto, più fitto, era solerte testimone della curiosità e dell'allegra vivacità dei cortigiani. Molti di loro fissavano Oscar che, a trentadue anni, stava per diventare Generale di Divisione e che si comportava col solito distacco, come se tutto ciò non la riguardasse o le fosse semplicemente dovuto. Alcuni provavano ammirazione per quell'inusuale atteggiamento, altri incredulità, altri, ancora, fastidio. Un nutrito gruppo di nobili sfogava, invece, la propria curiosità sul Conte di Fersen e si era riproposto di non staccare gli occhi da lui, dalla Regina e anche dal Re, quando fosse arrivato, per il gentiluomo svedese, il momento di essere insignito della Croce di San Luigi. Molte dame guardavano insistentemente André, magnifico nel suo completo verde, stupite dall'insolita eleganza dell'_ex_ attendente di Madamigella Oscar e rammaricate per il fatto che tanta bellezza fosse sprecata in un figlio del popolo. Meno scrutato era il Colonnello de Girodel che, pur essendo notevolmente bello, possedeva innato il dono della discrezione, così da riuscire a schivare gli sguardi più insistenti. Gli occhi di Mademoiselle de Chambord, però, erano tutti per lui.

Erano in pochi a non partecipare al buonumore generale. Uno di questi era il Duca d'Orléans che non aveva ancora digerito gli onori che sarebbero stati tributati alla famiglia de Jarjayes. Un altro era il Duca di Germain, anch'egli infastidito dai successi dell'antica rivale e da sempre convinto che un'espressione ragionevolmente disgustata fosse sicuro indice di notevole distinzione.

Marie Grandier, dal canto suo, era in piena concitazione e poco mancò che venisse alle mani con un valletto, reo di averle chiesto, in modo un po' brusco e frettoloso, di stazionare in un punto della sala dove non avrebbe ostacolato il passaggio degli altri. L'anziana donna lo aveva apertamente accusato di essere uno zotico, indegno di mettere piede finanche nei porcili della reggia e, quello, di rimando, avendo appreso il basso rango della sua detrattrice, non perdeva occasione per urtarla, tutte le volte che le passava accanto.

– Nonna, renditi conto che non puoi aggredire tutti quelli che ti capitano a tiro, in primo luogo, perché non sono tuoi parenti, in secondo luogo, perché hai lasciato il mestolo a casa e sei disarmata!

– Taci, screanzato!

A un tratto, il silenzio ingoiò ogni suono, imponendosi con una solennità fatta di vuoto e il Re entrò nella sala, seguito dalla Regina che prese posto davanti a una poltrona, collocata alla base degli scalini.

Il Re era vestito con un abito bianco come le scarpe ed era avvolto da un manto di velluto blu, ricamato con grandi gigli di Francia dorati. Il mantello, a sua volta, era ricoperto, nella parte superiore, da una candida stola d'ermellino.

La Regina indossava un completo di seta lucida, formato da un corpetto _beige_ e oro, con maniche di pizzo bianche, bordate d'oro, da una sopragonna anch'essa oro e da una sottogonna _beige_, con ricami aurei, così come color oro era la balza che delimitava la parte inferiore della sottogonna. Alle spalle, era appuntato un mantello di seta oro, culminante in uno strascico della lunghezza di un metro. D'oro cesellato erano la collana, i bracciali, gli orecchini e il diadema.

Quando il Re si fu finalmente assiso sul trono, anche la Regina sedette e tutti i cortigiani e i dignitari rimasero in assoluto silenzio, desiderosi di non perdere una sola parola del discorso di lui. Luigi XVI – che era timido di natura, non amava le situazioni che lo ponevano al centro dell'attenzione e, in quel particolare frangente, pativa pure il caldo, accentuato dagli ingombranti abiti da cerimonia, emblema poco estivo di secolare regalità – arrossì violentemente e iniziò a parlare in modo appena percettibile e decisamente confuso. Dopo alcuni istanti, l'eloquio si normalizzò per tono di voce e scorrevolezza e le gote regali dismisero il rossore. Recuperata la serenità, il Sovrano riuscì a trasmetterla all'intera sala, prodigandosi, per circa un quarto d'ora, nel fornire la versione della Casa Reale sulla situazione in cui versava la Francia. Il Re affermò che tutto era tranquillo e sotto controllo e ribadì, più volte, che l'attentato di metà luglio era da considerarsi un fatto isolato, figlio delle smanie di una straniera squilibrata e del disordine morale di una manciata di sudditi esagitati, sedotti dal demonio e resi instabili dal caldo. Rassicurò gli astanti che il processo a carico dei responsabili si sarebbe svolto nel rispetto della legge e del decoro e che le pene inflitte ai colpevoli sarebbero state eque, proporzionate ai delitti accertati e ispirate alla pietà cristiana e al senso dell'umanità. Il nome di Robert François Damiens non fu mai pronunciato, ma il pensiero di tutti corse alla truculenta vicenda che lo aveva visto, prima, protagonista e, successivamente, vittima e sulla quale la corte aveva, da sempre, tentato di stendere un velo pietoso.

– Il sacro suolo francese, per fortuna, non ospita soltanto i reprobi, ma anche i valorosi che salvarono la Corte dal massacro. Dimentichiamoci, quindi, dei primi e rivolgiamo la nostra attenzione e la nostra benevolenza ai secondi! E' nostra intenzione che questi prodi virgulti della Francia siano ricompensati ed elevati agli onori di cui, con sprezzo del pericolo ed effusione del sangue, si resero degni.

Il Re fece una pausa breve, ma sufficiente a far aleggiare nella sala un'atmosfera di incuriosita attesa.

– Generale di Brigata Oscar François de Jarjayes, venite avanti.

Oscar si avvicinò al trono con passi militari rapidi e decisi, attutiti dal contatto col tappeto. L'alta uniforme le conferiva un'aria elegante e austera e tutti gli occhi dei cortigiani erano puntati su di lei che pareva non accorgersene. Giunta di fronte al trono, si inchinò al Re, mettendosi, poi, sull'attenti davanti a lui.

– Generale di Brigata Oscar François de Jarjayes, per avere salvato la vita della Regina e quelle di molti altri sudditi, da oggi, siete promossa Generale di Divisione. Che le siano consegnati i gradi.

Madame de Jarjayes era commossa, gli occhi del Generale rivaleggiavano in lucentezza con Sirio, la vecchia Marie era sull'orlo di una crisi nervosa mentre il volto di André irradiava muto compiacimento.

Ricevuti i gradi, Oscar fece il saluto miliare al Re, gli si inchinò davanti e si allontanò, percorrendo a ritroso la sala con lo stesso aristocratico distacco di prima.

Venne, quindi, la volta del conferimento della Croce di San Luigi a Fersen e a Girodel. Deludendo le aspettative della sala, nessun particolare scambio di sguardi ebbe luogo e tutti i protagonisti della vicenda si comportarono col massimo contegno e nel pieno rispetto dei ruoli.

Fu, poi, chiamato il Generale de Jarjayes che, inginocchiato davanti al Re, dopo avere prestato il giuramento di vassallaggio, ricevette la Signoria di alcune terre nei pressi di Nevers. Sebbene fosse prossimo ai settant'anni, l'austero nobiluomo non era minimamente incurvato e solcò la sala con passo militare deciso e portamento fiero e impettito. Era sul punto di riprendere posto accanto ai suoi familiari quando fu incrociato da un paggio, figlio adolescente di un suo amico Marchese, che, con voce appena percettibile, gli sussurrò:

– Il Re ha sciolto la riserva questa mattina, dopo essersi ritirato in preghiera. Appassionatamente spronato dalla Regina, ha accolto la richiesta avanzata da Voi e dalla Contessa e perorata da Madame Élisabeth e dagli altri Vostri alleati.

Il Generale de Jarjayes ebbe un lampo di gioia, guardando in direzione, ora, della figlia, ora, di André. Ringraziato il giovinetto, tornò accanto ai familiari.

Arrivò, subito dopo, il turno delle Guardie Reali che avevano rintuzzato l'attentato. I militari furono chiamati, uno a uno, davanti al Re, ricevendo ciascuno un encomio solenne e una somma di denaro.

Ricompensata anche l'ultima Guardia Reale, l'atmosfera nella sala si stemperò, assumendo il tratto disteso e gradevole dei finali di cerimonia.

§§§§§§§§

I cortigiani erano soddisfatti della buona riuscita di quella mattinata celebrativa e ammirati dalla dignità mostrata dagli eroi premiati, ma anche impazienti di recarsi nella sala dei ricevimenti per concludere la giornata col sontuoso festeggiamento in programma. Erano tutti in attesa che il Re e la Regina lasciassero la sala per potersi allontanare anche loro, ma i Sovrani erano ancora stranamente fermi ai loro posti.

A un tratto, il Re si predispose a iniziare un nuovo discorso mentre la Regina guardava raggiante Oscar. La circostanza ruppe immediatamente il clima di distensione della sala, riproiettando gli astanti in uno stato d'animo di curiosa attesa e di solenne partecipazione.

– Monsieur André Grandier, venite avanti.

André rimase attonito per quell'inatteso invito e guardò Oscar che era stupita quanto lui.

I cortigiani che lo circondavano si spostarono a destra e a sinistra per consentirgli il passaggio ed egli scivolò in quel corridoio apertosi fra mura umane, procedendo meccanicamente e incoscientemente, in uno stato d'animo onirico e distante, prossimo al vuoto di coscienza. Non avvertiva più i rumori né vedeva i volti, ma era soltanto memore di quella mattina di quattordici anni prima, quando le Guardie Reali lo avevano trascinato, contuso e impaurito, davanti al predecessore dell'attuale Sovrano, per fargli udire la lettura della sentenza che lo condannava a morte. Questa volta, invece, incedeva da solo e senza strattonamenti e nessuno sguardo accigliato lo guatava da sopra il trono. Giunto davanti al Re, gli si inchinò davanti come un automa, frastornato e inebetito.

Nel frattempo, il Cardinale Louis Joseph de Montmorency Laval era entrato nella sala del trono e aveva preso posto affianco al Re.

– Monsieur André Grandier, nella mattina del 13 luglio 1788, Voi, con sprezzo del pericolo ed effusione del Vostro sangue, facendo mostra di un ardimento straordinario e di un nobilissimo sentimento ispiratoVi da Nostro Signore, salvaste la vita alla Nostra amatissima Regina Maria Antonietta, al Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali, Generale di Divisione Oscar François de Jarjayes e alla di lei madre, Contessa de Jarjayes.

Il Re fece una breve pausa e, poi, con voce autorevole e pacata, disse:

– InginocchiateVi.

Mentre André si inginocchiava davanti al trono, il paggio, che, pochi minuti prima, aveva parlato col Generale de Jarjayes, entrò in sala, recando nelle mani un cuscino di velluto color porpora, ove era adagiata la spada di André. Un chierichetto si avvicinò al Grande Elemosiniere, porgendogli l'aspersorio e avvicinandogli l'acquasantiera e quello benedisse la spada.

Il Re impugnò l'elsa e, adagiando, per tre volte, la parte piatta della lama sulla spalla di André, con voce alta e solenne, proclamò:

– In nome di Dio, di San Michele e di San Giorgio, io ti faccio Cavaliere. Sii leale, forte, coraggioso.

Mentre il Re pronunciava la formula di rito, il Cardinale benediceva André.

Subito dopo, il Re continuò:

– Cavaliere, Vi assegno la Contea di Lille, con diritto di fregiarVi del titolo di Conte di Lille e di Pari di Francia e di trasmetterlo in perpetuo ai Vostri eredi legittimi.

Subito dopo, il Re diede un lieve schiaffo sulla gota di André, a significare che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima offesa che egli avrebbe dovuto subire senza potere chiedere soddisfazione.

Il Cardinale porse il Vangelo ad André che vi appoggiò sopra la mano destra. Contemporaneamente, un paggio gli pose davanti un foglio di carta con la formula del giuramento.

**\- **Crederò a tutto ciò che la Chiesa insegna e osserverò i Suoi comandamenti.

\- Proteggerò la Chiesa.

\- Difenderò tutti i deboli, rispetterò le donne, proteggerò l'orfano e la vedova.

\- Amerò il Paese dove sono nato.

\- Non mi ritirerò mai davanti al nemico.

\- Farò la guerra a oltranza contro gli infedeli.

\- Adempirò i miei doveri feudali, se non sono contrari alla legge di Dio.

\- Non mentirò mai e sarò fedele alla parola data.

\- Sarò liberale e generoso con tutti.

\- Sarò il campione del diritto e del bene, contro l'ingiustizia e il male.

Pronunciato il giuramento, il Re ingiunse:

– AlzateVi, Cavaliere. AlzateVi, Conte di Lille.

André si alzò, impugnò la spada in posizione perpendicolare al corpo, accostò la fronte alla lama e fece un inchino al Re e un altro al Grande Elemosiniere.

Gli astanti erano increduli e sbalorditi, le esclamazioni di stupore si susseguivano e i volti strabiliati non si contavano. Un gruppo di uomini sorresse con prontezza, trasportandolo fuori dalla sala, il Duca di Germain che era improvvisamente svenuto e non accennava a riprendersi.

– _Quella vecchia volpe del Generale è riuscito ad abbindolare la Regina e a fabbricarsi dal nulla un marito per quello scheletro con l'uniforme di sua figlia_ – pensò, con livore, la Contessa di Polignac – _Dannazione, se solo ci fossimo trovati ai tempi d'oro della mia amicizia con la Sovrana, avrei potuto fare assegnare quella Contea al più giovane dei miei figli maschi!_

– _Il domestico impudente e presuntuoso si è saputo giocare le carte con maestria!_ – rimuginò il Conte di Compiègne – _Se dietro tutto ciò, come penso, c'è lo zampino del Generale de Jarjayes, i giochi, per me, sono finiti._

Oscar guardava André orgogliosa e incredula mentre il Generale e Madame de Jarjayes scambiavano sorrisi e cenni di intesa con i loro alleati.

La vecchia Marie aveva perso la presenza di spirito e la favella, sgranava gli occhi e teneva la bocca semiaperta come gli ebeti mentre cercava, con gesti nervosi e inconcludenti, i sali nella sua borsetta. Il valletto con cui aveva litigato – appreso il grado di parentela che la legava al neoConte – si era eclissato.

– Tutto ciò è inconcepibile! – tuonò il Duca d'Orléans, con voce collerica e stentorea che interruppe i commenti e le esclamazioni di tutti – Un plebeo, un uomo del volgo, innalzato dalle zolle di terra alla Paria di Francia senza passaggi intermedi! Farò ricorso al Parlamento di Parigi! Farò ricorso al….

– All'Ambasciatore inglese a Parigi? – lo interruppe Oscar, portandosi la mano alla giubba, come se volesse estrarne qualcosa.

Il Duca d'Orléans capì subito la malaparata e ripiegò su più miti consigli.

– Vi prego di perdonarmi, Maestà…. Sono stato precipitoso…. Il caldo…. L'emozione…. – e tornò in silenzio, incassando l'ennesima sconfitta.

Il Re e la Regina si ritirarono e i cerimonieri invitarono i cortigiani a confluire nella sala dei ricevimenti.

Quando furono vicini, Oscar e André si guardarono e si sorrisero, lui a disagio per la sua nuova posizione e lei felice, ma anche divertita.

Gli occhi di tutti erano puntati su di loro, ma nessuno si azzardava ad avvicinarsi, perché la situazione era inedita e non si sapeva da che parte cominciare per trattare con quello strano individuo, passato da plebeo a Conte in un volgere di tempo pari a un battito di ciglia.

– La parabola ascendente di quest'uomo è la testimonianza inequivoca dell'imprevedibilità, ma anche della precarietà della vita – sentenziò uno.

– Ha rovesciato i potenti dai troni, ha innalzato gli umili – declamò un altro, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia del Cardinale cui non erano sfuggiti il tono irriverente e le smorfie del volto che avevano accompagnato la citazione biblica.

Dopo qualche minuto, Oscar, con l'aria contenta e sbarazzina di quando era piccola, celiò:

– Conte di Lille, Pari di Francia, se deciderete di entrare nell'esercito, tenetemi presente per un impiego da attendente – e proruppe in un'allegra e cristallina risata.

– Con il Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali come attendente, mi prenderebbero per il Papa e, anzi, per un antiPapa e mi rinchiuderebbero a Castel Sant'Angelo! – rise allegramente André – Piuttosto, eri informata della mia investitura e prevedevi la reazione del Duca d'Orléans? Perché portasti con te la lettera che il Duca d'Orléans aveva scritto per l'Ambasciatore inglese a Parigi?

– E chi l'ha portata?! – esclamò Oscar.

I due si scrutarono con ilarità e, nello stupore generale, scoppiarono a ridere fragorosamente.

**Ecco uno dei capitoli cardine della storia che le imprimerà una svolta inattesa e decisiva.**  
**Per quanto riguarda la cerimonia dell'investitura, ho trovato informazioni soltanto su quella che aveva luogo in età medievale, epoca d'oro della cavalleria. Ho deciso di descriverla anche nel diciottesimo secolo – facendola, però, svolgere al chiuso e non all'aperto e tralasciando la parte della consegna del cavallo (se no, povero tappeto del Re!) – dando per presupposto che fosse rimasta immutata nei secoli, perché ho trovato fotografie in cui la Regina Elisabetta II appoggia la spada sulla spalla di persone inginocchiate davanti a lei e perché San Michele e San Giorgio sono i patroni della Cavalleria, come tali invocabili in ogni epoca.**


	19. Una proposta di matrimonio a tre voci

**Una proposta di matrimonio a tre voci**

La mattina del sedici agosto, André uscì dalla sua stanza con il volto stanco e l'aria confusa.

I festeggiamenti, alla reggia, si erano protratti fino alle prime luci dell'alba, ma i de Jarjayes e chi li accompagnava si erano ritirati alle due del mattino. Appena tornato a palazzo, André si era tolto l'abito da cerimonia, aveva indossato la camicia da notte e si era coricato, senza, però, riuscire a chiudere occhio. Constata l'assoluta impossibilità di prendere sonno, alle sette del mattino, si era abbigliato in tutta fretta e, senza neanche fare colazione, si era diretto nei giardini, fermandosi vicino alla grande fontana tonda che era stata testimone di tanti duelli con la spada combattuti fra lui e Oscar.

Strada facendo, si era imbattuto in alcuni servitori, affaccendati in mille incombenze sin dalle prime luci dell'alba e li aveva salutati con la massima cordialità, come sempre faceva. Quelli lo avevano guardato quasi fosse stato un fantasma o una strana apparizione e avevano risposto in maniera appena percettibile al saluto di lui.

Seduto sul bordo della vasca, aveva iniziato a riflettere sull'evento inatteso che gli aveva stravolto la vita, con un impatto la cui portata non sarebbe stato ancora in grado di valutare, ma che era, in tutta evidenza, dirompente. Comprendeva soltanto che, da quel giorno in poi, nulla per lui sarebbe stato più come prima.

Se gli avessero chiesto di raccontare, anche soltanto approssimativamente, ciò che era successo il giorno prima, non ci sarebbe riuscito. Gli si affollavano nella mente una serie di immagini slegate e tante sensazioni sconnesse che stentavano a prendere forma. Tutto ciò che era avvenuto da quando il Re lo aveva invitato a presentarsi davanti al trono era avvolto in una cortina di fumo ed egli ne conservava un ricordo vago e disordinato. Macchinalmente si era portato al cospetto del Re e si era inginocchiato davanti a lui; aveva ascoltato le frasi dell'investitura come se fossero state pronunciate a piedi e piedi di distanza dal luogo in cui si trovava; aveva letto la formula del giuramento senza ascoltarsi, col suono della sua voce che gli rimbombava intorno. Se qualcuno gli avesse domandato quanto tutto fosse durato: qualche secondo, pochi minuti o un'intera ora, non avrebbe saputo rispondere.

Come era accaduto tutto ciò? Come era potuto succedere che un individuo che, per quasi venti anni, era stato un oscuro e invisibile attendente fosse stato notato di colpo, passando dall'anonimato più totale all'apice della gloria, senza soluzioni intermedie, come se in Francia non fosse esistito un eroe più valoroso di lui? Quale vita avrebbe condotto d'ora in poi? Quali sarebbero stati i doveri e le occupazioni che gli avrebbero scandito le giornate? Cosa ci si sarebbe aspettato da lui? Lui e la nonna avrebbero continuato a vivere a Palazzo Jarjayes o se ne sarebbero dovuti allontanare? A che titolo sarebbero potuti rimanere? Se se ne fossero andati, quante occasioni avrebbe avuto, d'ora in poi, di vedere Oscar? I loro rapporti si sarebbero raffreddati? Cosa avrebbe pensato Oscar di lui? Come nobile, lo avrebbe valutato all'altezza di Fersen e di Girodel o lo avrebbe considerato un risibile e inappropriato _parvenu_, scappato dalle cucine per andarsi a rintanare proditoriamente nel piano nobile? Il giorno prima, Oscar si era complimentata con lui ed era stata contenta di ciò che gli era capitato, ma tali stati d'animo sarebbero rimasti costanti nel lungo periodo? In che modo quella situazione avrebbe alterato i loro equilibri?

Di una cosa era certo: se l'elevazione di lui alla nobiltà avesse mutato in peggio i rapporti che intratteneva con Oscar, rendendoli più distanti, sporadici, freddi e formali, sarebbe corso dal Re e lo avrebbe supplicato di riprendersi quella Contea, di darla a un uomo più meritevole e di fare di lui l'infimo dei suoi sudditi, purché gli fosse consentito di rimanere accanto a Oscar.

Mentre era concentrato in questi pensieri, un valletto lo raggiunse al bordo della fontana.

– Conte di Lille, il Generale mi ha incaricato di mandarVi a chiamare.

Fra servitori, secondo le usanze dell'epoca, i rapporti erano formali, si rispettavano le gerarchie, era in uso il Voi e ci si rivolgeva all'altro premettendo gli appellativi "_Monsieur_", "_Madame_" o "_Mademoiselle_" al cognome. Soltanto i mozzi di stalla e le sguattere erano chiamati semplicemente col nome di battesimo, ma ci si rivolgeva loro, pur sempre, col Voi. Ciò non ostante, essere trattato con la massima deferenza e sentirsi chiamare "_Conte di Lille_" anziché "_Monsieur Grandier_" da un uomo che, pur non essendogli mai stato amico, aveva servito insieme a lui, per tanti anni, nella stessa casa gli faceva uno strano effetto.

– Desidera che lo raggiungiate nello studio.

– Vengo – rispose André.

§§§§§§§§

André salutò il Generale che lo guardava, seduto alla sua scrivania marrone di radica di noce e palissandro, intarsiata d'oro. Il nobiluomo aveva la consueta espressione austera, ma uno sguardo insolitamente disteso e gioioso ne ingentiliva i lineamenti del volto.

– Buongiorno, André – disse all'indirizzo del nuovo arrivato – Ti prego, accomodati, non restare in piedi.

– Grazie, Signore – ripose André, sedendosi di fronte al Generale.

– La giornata di ieri, oltre che intensa, è stata anche latrice di considerevoli novità e una di queste ti ha riguardato personalmente.

– Sicuramente, Signore e, in tutta franchezza, non mi aspettavo una cosa del genere e, anzi, penso che nessuno se l'aspettasse.

– Proprio nessuno direi di no, André.

– Intendete dire che qualcuno era a conoscenza dei propositi del Re? – domandò André, al culmine dello stupore.

– Oh, benedetta ingenuità! Ma cosa credi, ragazzo mio, che le Contee si trovino sugli alberi, pronte a essere raccolte come le ciliegie e le mele? Ma lasciamo stare e veniamo all'argomento per cui ti ho mandato a chiamare. I sentimenti che nutri per mia figlia sono immutati?

André fu intimidito da quella domanda che, per quanto attenesse alla sfera più intima dell'animo umano, gli era stata rivolta in un modo diretto e schietto, tipicamente militare. Il giovane conosceva bene le maniere del Generale, un uomo adamantino e tutto d'un pezzo che mai gli era apparso privo del suo inconfondibile piglio marziale e, tuttavia, quando era affrontato _quell'_argomento, l'anima di lui era messa a nudo, il cuore gli diveniva vulnerabile e nessuna efficace difesa sarebbe stato in grado di opporre anche al più familiare e conosciuto dei comportamenti.

Gli era stato, tuttavia, rivolto un quesito e l'interlocutore attendeva una risposta.

– Sì, Signore.

– Bene, ne ero sicuro. Ieri pomeriggio, mentre fervevano i festeggiamenti, il Re ha avuto la compiacenza di ricevermi, allo scopo di comunicarmi che lui e la Regina approvano incondizionatamente il tuo matrimonio con Oscar. In considerazione degli indiscussi meriti che ti avvicinano, per prodezza, ai nobili cavalieri medievali e ai santi crociati da cui trasse origine la nostra gloriosa nobiltà di spada, un decreto reale sancirà la tua totale equiparazione ai gentiluomini nobili da più generazioni. Sempre in base allo stesso decreto, i tuoi figli si chiameranno de Jarjayes et de Lille, perché il tuo Casato, per quanto prestigioso e malgrado la suddetta equiparazione, è sempre meno antico del mio. Credo che tu non abbia obiezioni.

– No, Signore – rispose André, troppo confuso e disorientato per essere felice o per potere muovere qualunque tipo di contestazione.

Negli ultimi mesi, si era imposto di reprimere i suoi sentimenti per Oscar e di vivere di realtà e non di fantasia, ma, adesso che la fantasia stava diventando realtà, gli sembrava che si corresse troppo e che la situazione stesse sfuggendo di mano. Poco gli importava se il suo nuovo Casato, che egli non aveva chiesto né cercato, sarebbe stato menzionato per primo o per secondo nel nome di eventuali, futuri figli, ma, ora, per mancanza di tatto e per eccesso di precipitazione, si stava rischiando di mandare all'aria degli equilibri delicatissimi e si stupiva che il Generale, che, per quanto duro, ben conosceva sua figlia, potesse indulgere in una tale leggerezza.

– Ne ero certo. Ho mandato a chiamare Oscar che, fra poco, sarà qui. In questo modo, potremo definire la questione. Oggi stesso, chiederò al Notaio de Hauteville di predisporre il contratto nuziale.

– Signore, con rispetto parlando, credo che si stiano bruciando le tappe. Oscar è una persona del tutto particolare e non devo essere certo io a farVelo notare. Ha bisogno dei suoi tempi e delle sue riflessioni. Non possiamo metterla dinnanzi al fatto compiuto e spiazzarla con una proposta di matrimonio che non si aspetta. Dobbiamo comportarci con cautela e con delicatezza e, anche così, il successo non sarebbe affatto garantito. Bisogna procedere per gradi e con pazienza.

– Vorresti, quindi, porre dell'altro tempo in mezzo? Benedetto ragazzo e cosa vorresti aspettare? Di incanutire?

– Io mi aspetto soltanto la felicità di Oscar.

– André, una volta, ti dissi che, se fossi stato un nobile, avrei caldeggiato la tua unione con Oscar, perché sapevo che l'avresti resa felice. Ora, l'opportunità ti è stata offerta, cos'altro devi attendere? – Devo attendere il momento giusto, Signore, se mai arriverà.

– E quale momento è più giusto di questo? Sei l'eroe della corte e, finalmente, puoi unire ai tuoi indiscutibili meriti individuali censo e rango invidiabili. Quanti uomini godono simultaneamente di tante fortune?

– Signore, Oscar ama troppo la sua libertà per barattarla con tutte le Contee del mondo. I più autentici e profondi sentimenti di lei non sono facilmente decifrabili, essendo intricati e sepolti sotto coltri di paure e di pudori. Attualmente, sono certo che mi percepisce come un semplice amico.

– Capisco, André. Non è facile, per te, adattarti alla tua nuova condizione di nobile e, infatti, nutri ancora del timore reverenziale verso mia figlia della quale sei stato, per tanti anni, un sottoposto. Ti capisco e ti ammiro. Questa delicatezza di sentimenti è testimone della tua assoluta mancanza di arrivismo. Se vuoi, posso rivolgere io stesso la tua proposta di matrimonio a Oscar. Vi rivedrete nella prossima settimana, per firmare il contratto matrimoniale davanti al Notaio, così, nel frattempo, avrete avuto modo di meditare su ogni cosa.

– No, Signore, così sarebbe peggio! – gemette André, con un filo di voce.

A quel punto della conversazione, un valletto annunciò l'arrivo di Oscar e la introdusse nello studio del Generale.

– Prego, Oscar, accomodati. Il nostro André deve dirti qualcosa.

Oscar, che si stava preparando per andare alla reggia e non si aspettava quella convocazione, si sedette, perplessa, sulla sedia posta accanto a quella di André.

– Bene, André, procedi – gli ingiunse il Generale – Ma, ripeto, se vuoi, parlerò io.

– Oscar, vorrei chiederti se…. – farfugliò André, con un soffio di voce, fissandosi la punta delle scarpe mentre un madido rossore gli imporporava le gote brucianti d'imbarazzo – …. vorrei chiederti se…. vuoi fare una passeggiata con me nei giardini….

– Il nostro impacciato Romeo – interruppe il Generale – vuole chiedere la tua mano, Oscar.

Oscar sgranò gli occhi cerulei mentre un'espressione di vivo stupore le attraversava il bel volto diafano e allungato. Percepì l'ansia speranzosa del padre e il forte disagio, misto a paura, di André scontrarsi con la confusione di lei e non poté che mormorare:

– André, io….

Non disse altro, ma si alzò di scatto dalla sedia e se ne tornò, a passo rapido, nei suoi appartamenti.

André assunse un'espressione contrita e dolente, come se Oscar gli avesse affondato un pugnale nel cuore e uscì pure lui dalla stanza.

Il Generale restò solo nel suo studio.

§§§§§§§§

Il Generale e la moglie erano seduti in uno dei salottini del palazzo, intenti a commentare una _débâcle_ che il primo mai si sarebbe aspettato.

Il vecchio soldato ripensava agli sforzi da lui compiuti nelle ultime settimane e non si dava pace.

L'assegnazione della Contea di Lille ad André era stata un risultato non semplice né scontato, per il raggiungimento del quale si erano uniti gli sforzi e le intelligenze di più persone.

Subito dopo il colloquio avuto con la consorte nei giardini del palazzo, nella mente del Generale era balenata l'idea di fare elevare André alla nobiltà. A corte, in quel periodo, correva voce che il Re volesse ricompensare tutti i valorosi che si erano distinti in occasione dell'attentato di metà luglio e il Generale aveva pensato che l'occasione sarebbe stata propizia per inserire André nella rosa dei premiandi.

La Contea di Lille era reclamata anche dal Duca di Germain e dalla Contessa di Polignac, ma il primo aveva diminuito, con la sua vigliaccheria, la già scarsa considerazione di cui godeva presso il Re mentre la seconda era, da tempo, meno cara alla Regina.

Il Generale aveva esposto i suoi progetti alla moglie e, insieme, avevano organizzato una riunione negli appartamenti di cui lei disponeva alla reggia. Tutti gli interpellati si erano mostrati favorevoli, perché André godeva della loro stima e in quanto l'assegnazione della Contea di Lille a un protetto dei de Jarjayes avrebbe rafforzato la fazione anti orleanista. Lo stesso Girodel, stupendo tutti, aveva dato il suo assenso, pensando che André avrebbe potuto offrire a Oscar quella felicità che a lui era stato impossibile elargirle. Messi d'accordo gli alleati sulla spartizione delle ricompense e raccolto anche il fondamentale appoggio di Madame Élisabeth, era arrivata la parte più difficile del piano e, cioè, convincere il Re.

Luigi XVI, inizialmente, si era mostrato titubante, non perché nutrisse un'avversione nei confronti di André, ma in quanto temeva di scontentare la nobiltà e di alterare pesantemente gli equilibri e le precedenze, mutando così radicalmente lo_ status_ di un suddito che era stato, sì, valoroso, ma che non aveva certo partecipato a un'impresa bellica. L'assegnazione di alcune terre non vincolate in feudo avrebbe ugualmente migliorato le sorti di un modesto plebeo, rendendolo benestante, senza infastidire i cortigiani.

– Se reputate una stupida guerra oltreoceano più importante del salvataggio della mia persona, vuol dire che il nostro matrimonio è un affare ben triste, Sire! – aveva esclamato Maria Antonietta, davanti a Madame de Jarjayes, alla Principessa di Lamballe e a Mademoiselle de Chambord.

Il Re aveva assunto un'espressione contrita e, poi, aveva ceduto, ponendo, come unica condizione, che gli alleati dei de Jarjayes trasformassero il loro acritico sostegno in un esame dettagliato dell'aspirante nobile, riferendone a lui direttamente. Il tutto sarebbe avvenuto sotto la supervisione della Marchesa de Tourzel che era estranea a ogni alleanza e della quale il Re si fidava ciecamente.

La Marchesa de Tourzel, la Principessa di Lamballe, Mademoiselle de Chambord, il Conte di Fersen e il Colonnello de Girodel si erano, perciò, recati, con scuse diverse, a Palazzo Jarjayes, per conferire con André che aveva stupito tutti per grandezza d'animo e acume. L'arrivo intempestivo di Bernard Châtelet, però, aveva messo a rischio la buona riuscita dell'affare, perché "gli esaminatori", per quanto sostenitori dei de Jarjayes, essendo supervisionati dalla Marchesa de Tourzel e dovendo rispondere al Re, erano restii a dare il loro avallo a una persona munita di amicizie così discutibili. Il Generale era corso alla reggia e aveva salvato la situazione, rassicurando tutti che quell'uomo era semplicemente il marito un po' strano di una loro protetta. Quelli si erano acquietati e avevano garantito al Re il buon esito dell'esame di André.

La mattina del quindici agosto, il Re, dopo essersi ritirato in preghiera, aveva sciolto l'ultima riserva sulla nobilitazione di André e la cerimonia dell'investitura aveva avuto luogo con la spada che il Generale, qualche giorno prima, aveva portato via dalla stanza del giovane, da lui opportunamente inviato a sbrigare una commissione.

Tanti sforzi e tante arti diplomatiche erano culminati in un sonoro: "_André, io…._"!

– Non so più cosa pensare, Madame – disse il Generale alla consorte – Se non ha accettato André, non sposerà mai alcuno. Il Casato resterà senza eredi e nostra figlia trascinerà i suoi giorni in solitudine.

– Non è detta l'ultima parola, Monsieur – fece eco la Contessa, in un ultimo refolo di speranza.

– Oscar è incrollabile nelle sue convinzioni e irremovibile nelle sue decisioni. Il povero André ha avuto il ben servito definitivo.

– Dai Vostri racconti, a me risulta che abbia avuto soltanto un "_André, io…._".

– E Vi pare poco?! Le abbiamo offerto un marito su misura, presentandoglielo su un piatto d'argento…. anzi…. d'oro. Che cosa chiedeva di più?

– Tempo, Monsieur, Oscar avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo mentre Voi avete voluto bruciare le tappe.

– Oh! Quante sciocchezze! Io Vi ho chiesta in moglie dopo un mese dal nostro primo incontro e Voi mi avete accettato immediatamente. Loro hanno avuto vent'anni!

– Durante i quali, lei è stata un soldato e lui un servitore. La nostra situazione era completamente diversa.

– Non ci resta che accettare la sconfitta e farcene una ragione.

– Non ci resta che sperare, pregare e attendere gli sviluppi.

I due anziani coniugi tacquero, tornando alle loro rispettive occupazioni.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar guardava il panorama dal belvedere situato sotto la cupola che sovrastava Palazzo Jarjayes.

A quasi due mesi dal solstizio d'estate, le giornate si erano alquanto accorciate e, alle otto di sera, il sole stava tramontando. Il disco solare, così chiaro da sembrare bianco, era in procinto di sparire, all'orizzonte, circonfuso di bagliori dorati e di corti raggi color limone. Il cielo aveva assunto una colorazione indecifrabile, fra l'arancio e il rosa antico, striata da venature violacee. Le sagome scure degli uccelli disegnavano, in aria, ampie volute, prima di fare ritorno ai loro nidi. Gli alberi, i mulini, i ruscelli, gli specchi d'acqua e gli edifici rurali che punteggiavano i campi apparivano sbiaditi, come se un eccentrico pittore si fosse divertito a decolorarli e la reggia, in lontananza, troneggiava grigia, placida e silenziosa.

Oscar seguiva con gli occhi il volteggiare degli uccelli e tentava con la mente di riacciuffare i suoi pensieri.

Aveva ferito André, ne era certa. Le era bastato uno sguardo fugace, mentre si allontanava, per capire che il silenzioso rifiuto che gli aveva riservato lo aveva annichilito. Quella bislacca proposta di matrimonio, presentata dal padre della sposa alla figlia, per conto di un innamorato muto e vergognoso, ma ugualmente trepidante in un'attesa dall'esito scontato, aveva mandato all'aria un castello di carte fatto di silenzi, ipocrisie e autoinganni.

I sentimenti di lui non le erano ignoti, perché glieli aveva dichiarati apertamente e impudentemente cinque mesi prima, in quella surreale sera di marzo in cui la collera del giovane era esplosa e l'amico fraterno aveva gettato la maschera, rivelando l'innamorato silenzioso e frustrato. Aveva respinto quella realtà scomoda che, per tanti anni, si era ostinata a non vedere e che, in quel momento, le si era parata dinnanzi agli occhi con un'evidenza spietata e incontrovertibile. Aveva ammansito la collera, l'umiliazione e il disagio, congelando l'accaduto in un silenzio travestito da perdono e in una durezza inasprita da spine lunghe, spesse e acuminate.

Lei era l'uomo, lei era il soldato, lei era il semidio, lei era il guerriero inclito e terribile e tutti coloro che avessero osato affermare il contrario sarebbero stati messaggeri di menzogna e di disordine.

Il congedo di lui dall'esercito l'aveva, in parte, rinfrancata, sollevandola dall'imbarazzo di una quotidiana frequentazione e, in parte, fatta sentire crudele, meschina e ingrata. Questi sentimenti si erano uniti a quelli già provati all'indomani del ferimento di lui ad opera del cavaliere nero e rimorso si era cumulato a rimorso e dolore a dolore.

Poi, come un fulmine a ciel sereno, grazia e lenimento erano sopraggiunti dall'Italia, sotto le spoglie di un medico giovane e pallido che manovrava i ferri chirurgici come lei faceva roteare la spada. Una seconda possibilità era stata concessa a tutti e le lancette dell'orologio erano state riportate a gennaio, quando, nel bel volto di André, ancora brillavano quei gentili e affettuosi occhi di smeraldo e di ossidiana. Lei, da buon militare, aveva colto al volo l'occasione e aveva riportato indietro le lancette anche per l'altra questione. L'intervento chirurgico, il pericolo di vita e la convalescenza li avevano riavvicinati, mandando la cecità al macero e la dichiarazione d'amore in soffitta. La vista era tornata, l'amico era tornato, il fratello era tornato e, se qualcuno si fosse azzardato a sostenere il contrario, lei lo avrebbe trafitto a fil di spada.

Era seguito il ferimento di luglio e, per pochi, terribili istanti, aveva temuto di perderlo. Lui le aveva chiesto perdono mentre lei gli tamponava il sangue con quel fazzoletto di seta che le era sembrato troppo sottile per trattenere una vita umana. Aveva supplicato Dio di lasciarglielo e Lo aveva ringraziato per averglielo lasciato. La loro confidenza si era rafforzata, perché lei era scampata allo spettro della consunzione e lui all'aguzzo affronto di una spada nel petto. Di amore neanche a parlarne, perché gli amici rischiano la vita per gli amici, i fratelli si immolano per i fratelli e lei avrebbe fatto lo stesso per lui.

Ostinata, vigliacca, bugiarda, egoista, aveva continuato a negare l'evidenza in lui e a procrastinare il chiarimento dentro di sé.

La verità era che non si voleva legare a lui e ad alcun altro, che voleva rimanere libera, indipendente e indomita, che mai avrebbe voluto diluire il suo ardimento in dolci pensieri d'amore, chiunque ne fosse stato il destinatario. Per nessuno sarebbe stata disposta a mutare il corso della sua esistenza epica e avventurosa.

Un leggero soffio di vento le fece ondeggiare i capelli e fu allora che udì, sul pavimento, un calpestio discreto di passi che ben conosceva.

– Non sono una donna come le altre – disse, senza neanche voltarsi e guardarlo.

– Non sono un uomo come gli altri – rispose, con voce bassa e colma di dolore.

– Mi hai mitizzata, André, mi hai ammantata di virtù che non possiedo, ami l'irraggiungibile che rappresento. Nessuna felicità troverai in me, nessun amore potrò darti – disse lei, cercando di non sentirsi uno spietato carnefice.

– Ti conosco per quella che sei. Ti voglio così come sei. Ti amerò io per entrambi – rispose lui, lottando contro tutti i demoni dell'inferno per ricacciare indietro il pianto.

Nel cielo, intanto, il viola aveva inghiottito quasi del tutto l'arancio e il rosa antico, la campagna circostante era diventata, a tratti, grigia e, a tratti, nera e scura era la reggia, puntinata da centinaia di piccole luci pulsanti.

Lei si voltò, imponendosi di non guardarlo e, con passo rapido, infilò la scala a chiocciola che l'avrebbe ricondotta all'interno.

– Dimenticami, André – disse lei mentre solcava il primo gradino.

– Neanche fra mille vite, neanche fra mille ere – mormorò lui, senza essere udito, mentre la guardava sparire nella spirale della rampa.


	20. Quando gli dei vogliono punire gli uomin

**Quando gli dei vogliono punire gli uomini, esaudiscono i loro desideri**

André era seduto sugli scalini di pietra costituenti il basamento di una delle fontane che adornavano i giardini di Palazzo Jarjayes, in un angolo appartato del parco, dove avrebbe potuto godere di raccoglimento e solitudine.

La mente del giovane era ingombra dei ricordi vorticosi degli ultimi due giorni, quando l'esistenza di lui era mutata radicalmente ed era stata innalzata al cielo per, poi, essere precipitata all'inferno.

Oscar lo aveva rifiutato, bastava a se stessa e non sapeva che farsene di uno come lui.

Aveva compreso già da tempo che a separarlo da Oscar non erano soltanto il censo e il rango, ma anche la particolare situazione di lei, diversa da quella di tutte le altre donne. Forse, però, c'era dell'altro.

La proposta di matrimonio pianificata dal Generale era stata estemporanea, inopportuna e non adeguatamente preceduta da tutta una serie di atti preparatori, auspicabili in ogni circostanza, ma assolutamente indispensabili se la sposa fosse stata lei. Tuttavia, se a chiederla in moglie fosse stato il Conte di Fersen o un altro gentiluomo più brillante e avventuroso di lui, uno che avesse viaggiato e conosciuto diversi mondi e civiltà, un uomo vulcanico, intraprendente, carismatico, poliedrico, affascinante e nato per il comando, uno che, in poche parole, avesse racchiuso in sé tutte le qualità presenti in Oscar e assenti in lui, l'esito sarebbe stato diverso? André si rivolgeva con insistenza questa domanda, ma non sapeva darsi una risposta.

Finora, era stato normale, ma anche comodo, trincerarsi dietro alla differenza di censo e di rango per giustificare l'impossibilità di essere ricambiato da Oscar e di prenderla in moglie, ma, adesso, quello schermo era crollato, non poteva più appellarvisi né nascondercisi dietro e la verità gli si parava dinnanzi in tutta la sua crudezza: Oscar non voleva _lui_.

Quante volte ci si barrica dietro a ragionamenti del tipo: "_Non riesco in una cosa o non piaccio alla gente perché sono donna/brutto/basso/grasso/giovane/vecchio/scuro/calvo_" e, invece, la spiegazione risiede semplicemente nel fatto che non si riesce perché non si è capaci e non si piace perché si ha un carattere orribile?

Quante volte, da ragazzo e, poi, anche da adulto, aveva desiderato possedere dei nobili natali e dei beni di fortuna, al fine di imprimere una svolta alla propria esistenza e di presentarsi a Oscar e alla famiglia di lei a testa alta, munito non soltanto di un grande cuore, ma anche di un prestigioso titolo e di un cospicuo patrimonio? Adesso, i desideri di lui erano stati esauditi ed egli era costretto a misurarsi con la vanità e con l'inconsistenza di essi e con la propria assenza di visione: non era la posizione nel mondo a fare difetto, era proprio lui a non andare bene.

_Neanche fra mille vite, neanche fra mille ere._

Quant'è brutto conseguire un obiettivo e scoprire che non è tutto oro quel che riluce, che non risiedeva nel raggiungimento di esso la nostra felicità, che qualcosa è andato storto, che la vita si è beffata di noi! Mentre ancora si correva dietro al vessillo, si era sorretti dalla speranza, ma, afferrata la bandiera e compreso che questa era soltanto uno straccio sporco e liso, quanto ci si sente impotenti e fiacchi!

_Neanche fra mille vite, neanche fra mille ere._

Che uomo debole era! Tutti i ragionamenti che aveva fatto sull'importanza di crearsi una propria autonomia mentale e di riscoprire in se stesso una dignità indipendente dal giudizio degli altri e dal fatto che Oscar lo ricambiasse o no erano crollati come un fragile castello di carte quando si era presentata una menzognera e labile occasione di ottenere ciò a cui il cuore anelava.

_Neanche fra mille vite, neanche fra mille ere._

Aveva cercato di spiegare in tutti i modi al Generale che una proposta di matrimonio così formulata non avrebbe avuto alcuna possibilità di essere accolta e, tuttavia, malgrado ogni appello alla ragionevolezza, nel buon esito di quella proposta un angolo di cuore ci aveva creduto davvero, per, poi, finire calpestato. Si era dato tante arie da uomo maturo e razionale, ma, nel profondo, era rimasto il solito pazzo sognatore di sempre.

_Neanche fra mille vite, neanche fra mille ere._

Che uomo ipocrita era! Un tempo, aveva chiesto al Generale cosa significasse la parola "_rango_" e, pochi mesi dopo, gli era bastato essere diventato Conte da un giorno per nutrire una sia pur minima speranza di avere Oscar.

_Neanche fra mille vite, neanche fra mille ere._

Cosa è meglio per un uomo? Ostinarsi a rincorrere ciò che fugge o concentrarsi su ciò che può avere? Il valore di ciò che fugge è intrinseco o risiede nel fatto di non essere a disposizione? E' più forte chi persevera a ogni costo, trovando impulso e interesse ad agire esclusivamente in una forte motivazione o chi sa adattarsi alla vita, prendendola così com'è, traendo insegnamento dagli errori e alzandosi dal letto ogni mattina, senza un'aurea missione cui consacrarsi, ma soltanto per adempiere il proprio quotidiano dovere?

_Neanche fra mille vite, neanche fra mille ere._

Oscar lo aveva rifiutato con tutto il titolo e con tutte le terre anche se egli le aveva assicurato di amarla per quello che era e di non volerla diversa. Era proprio lui a non andarle bene.

Stava pensando e pensando e pensando, quando vide un'ombra allungarglisi sui piedi. Alzò il capo e incontrò lo sguardo di sua nonna.

– André, ragazzo mio, ti sembra il caso di startene seduto per terra, sulla nuda pietra, a trentaquattro anni suonati? Eri un servitore e ti rifiutavi di chiamare la tua padrona "_Madamigella_" e di darle del Voi. Sei un Conte e ti siedi sulle scale come un selvaggio. Devi sempre rappresentare lo spirito della contraddizione?

André tornò a guardare in basso, finché sentì una mano posarglisi delicatamente sul braccio, si voltò e vide la nonna che si era seduta sugli scalini di pietra accanto a lui.

– Adesso, che cosa intendi fare, André? – chiese l'anziana, con aria triste e preoccupata.

Il giovane si prese la testa fra le mani e proruppe:

– Non lo so, nonna, non lo so!

§§§§§§§§

Il salone principale di Palazzo Jarjayes, alle otto di sera, era già pieno di invitati, giunti per festeggiare la promozione di Oscar, l'assegnazione al Generale della Signoria sulle terre di Nevers e la nobilitazione di André.

Il Generale pensava con rammarico al quarto oggetto di quei festeggiamenti, purtroppo sfumato e il severo profilo di lui aveva assunto un'espressione grave. La Contessa tentava di consolarlo, celiando sul fatto che, dopo tutto, il conseguimento di tre obiettivi su quattro non poteva dirsi un cattivo risultato. L'anziano nobiluomo ammirava la capacità della consorte di assorbire le delusioni e le contrarietà della vita con animo saggio e sereno. Le chiavi di lettura che usava lei mai indulgevano al dramma. Lui, invece, affrontava l'esistenza con stoicismo e ciò lo induceva a essere reattivo e pugnace, ma anche esposto ai rischi di chi combatte perennemente in prima linea. "_Gli stoici, prima o poi, si spezzano o, perlomeno, si stancano_" pensava il vecchio ufficiale mentre salutava i nuovi arrivati o intratteneva gli ospiti già presenti.

Il salone risplendeva a giorno, dopo che i valletti avevano tirato giù, con grosse funi, gli enormi lampadari di cristallo, lucidandoli goccia a goccia, rimuovendo la vecchia cera dalle coppe, collocando nuove candele sui bracci e riissandoli, infine, al soffitto. La luce di quelle candele si rifrangeva sulle gocce ed era riflessa da molti specchi dorati, appesi, a intervalli regolari, alle pareti oppure sopra le _consoles_.

L'aria era impregnata dell'aroma delle essenze fatte ardere nei bracieri e del profumo dei fiori, disposti a tralci lungo le pareti o composti in eleganti _corbeilles_, collocate, a seconda delle dimensioni, sulle mensole delle _consoles_ o per terra, accanto ai muri.

La Marchesa de Tourzel, che, rappresentando le loro Maestà, era l'invitata d'onore, osservava compiaciuta il ricevimento, conseguenza, in gran parte, del buon esito dell'esame che aveva condotto su André.

Il Conte di Compiègne, che aveva accettato al volo l'invito, rivolto al cugino e autoapplicato per estensione alla propria persona, non perdeva occasione di corteggiare discretamente, ma insistentemente, Oscar della quale aveva studiato i gusti e le inclinazioni.

Oscar si aggirava per la sala, elegante nell'alta uniforme e altera come una dea, alla ricerca di una quiete che non riusciva a trovare.

– Splendido ricevimento, Madame de Jarjayes – disse, con voce soave e flautata, la Contessa di Polignac – Questo salone è l'Olimpo e Vostra figlia è Atena, eternamente bella, saggia, giovane, ardimentosa e vergine.

– Essendo il salone opera dell'Architetto, mi limiterò a rispondere su mia figlia che, invece, è opera mia – rispose Madame de Jarjayes – Nei mortali, la bellezza e la gioventù, ahinoi, non sono eterne mentre la saggezza, in genere, lo è. La verginità può esserlo o non esserlo mentre l'ardimento – che sia eterno o momentaneo – è la virtù di chi non fugge.

Gli ospiti chiacchieravano, ridevano e danzavano mentre i musicisti facevano vibrare le loro note fino all'ampio soffitto e agli ambienti circostanti. I valletti giravano fra gli invitati, recando vassoi d'argento, colmi di coppe di cristallo.

La curiosità dei nobili invitati era enorme e diretta principalmente all'indirizzo del neoConte che, pur essendo stato elevato da pochi giorni ai ranghi della nobiltà, non aveva assunto l'aria del nuovo ricco, ma se ne stava in piedi, in un cantuccio alquanto decentrato, abbigliato con gli stessi vestiti da lui indossati nel giorno dell'investitura, a ricevere, con affabilità e modestia, saluti e congratulazioni.

Le dame e le damigelle ne ammiravano la bellezza, di poco offuscata dalla cicatrice che gli attraversava verticalmente la parte sinistra del volto, conferendogli il fascino indomito del combattente. Si diceva che il Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali lo avesse rifiutato, preferendo un vita fatta di medaglie e di solitudine al fascino di lui e molte madri già pensavano a proporre le loro figlie per colmare quel vuoto.

André serbava discretamente il suo contegno, dispensando gentilezza ed educazione a tutti, ma confidenza ad alcuno. Aveva scelto un angolo appartato, dal quale lo sguardo di lui non avrebbe potuto incrociare quello di Oscar e le acrobazie del cicisbeo di lei.

Oscar, nel corso della serata, aveva cambiato posto varie volte, desiderosa di seminare il suo corteggiatore e sempre attenta a evitare gli occhi tristi e innamorati di André.

§§§§§§§§

– Mi sono recato a Londra due settimane fa, Sir Percy e ho trovato il Re in condizioni discrete, ma, poi, mi è stato riferito che, negli ultimi giorni, la salute mentale di lui è improvvisamente declinata – disse il biondo nobiluomo, alto, snello e quasi glabro, che, malgrado i ventotto anni compiuti, pareva ancora un ragazzo.

– La pazzia di Re Giorgio si è accentuata nel corso di quest'estate, Conte di Canterbury e, tuttavia, egli continua a governare negli intervalli della sua insania – fece eco l'aitante interlocutore, un damerino incipriato, dagli occhi verde acqua marina, notevolmente bello e affascinante.

– Qualora le condizioni mentali del Re dovessero deteriorarsi definitivamente, ritenete che il Principe di Galles sarebbe pronto ad assumere la Reggenza? – chiese, con scetticismo, il primo, fissando l'altro con le sue iridi azzurro cielo.

– Dubito che tutto ciò che esula dall'invalido matrimonio con Maria Fitzherbert e dai debiti in vertiginosa crescita si collochi, attualmente, in cima alle preoccupazioni di Sua Altezza – concluse l'altro.

Seduti intorno a un tavolino tondo, di ferro battuto bianco, posto sulla terrazza della residenza del Conte di Canterbury, il padrone di casa e Sir Percy Blakeney conversavano sulle novità della corte. Malgrado fossero coetanei e cugini, i due gentiluomini non avrebbero potuto essere più diversi. Entrambi erano alti e belli, ma il Conte era di struttura sottile e di carattere silenzioso e riservato mentre Sir Percy era muscoloso e tornito come un dio greco, aveva modi spigliati e disinvolti ed era molto ammirato in società.

– Legami sentimentali sconvenienti e debiti incalzanti. L'alternativa farebbe troppo ceto medio – sentenziò, con ironia, una cinquantenne nobildonna, facendo il suo ingresso nella terrazza.

– I miei omaggi, Lady Imogen – disse Sir Percy, alzatosi in piedi, insieme al Conte di Canterbury, per salutare la Contessa madre – Sono lieto di rivederVi.

– Il piacere è mio, Sir Percy. Dovreste venire più spesso a trovarci. Cedric avrebbe un gran bisogno di una compagnia diversa da quella dei suoi libri e dei suoi cani oltre che dei Vostri preziosi consigli in fatto di moda.

– Sir Percy si tratterrà qui per un paio di settimane, Madre, per degli affari che deve seguire a Canterbury.

– Ne sono felice, Sir Percy e, al Vostro ritorno nella capitale, portate con Voi Cedric. I veleni della corte non potranno che giovargli, visto che in campagna diventa selvatico.

Lady Imogen aveva ragione: tanto estroverso ed elegante era Sir Percy, quanto solitario e semplice nei modi e nel vestire era il Conte che preferiva, di gran lunga, una cavalcata in brughiera o una passeggiata nella campagna di Canterbury o sulla riva del mare agli intrattenimenti mondani londinesi. Questo particolare tratto caratteriale, essendo temperato da una naturale delicatezza d'animo e da un'educazione di prim'ordine, non aveva, però, impedito al giovane Conte di frequentare la corte, di risultare bene accetto a Re Giorgio III e di diventare un ottimo amico del Principe di Galles che spesso ne ricercava il consiglio. Grazie a queste buone entrature, un paio di settimane prima, era riuscito a convincere il Re e il Principe a non ingerirsi nelle questioni francesi, recando aiuto alla sua lontana cugina Oscar François de Jarjayes e scatenando le ire del Duca d'Orléans.

– Una buona dose di malignità mondana non ha mai fatto bene ad alcuno, Madre e sono abbastanza adulto per decidere da solo se farmi avvelenare a corte o pungere da una vipera in brughiera. Voi, però, accomodateVi – disse il Conte alla genitrice, indicandole una sedia e facendo cenno al valletto di servirle una tazza di _the_.

– Oh, no, grazie Armstrong, ho trovato questa ultima partita di _the_ troppo aspra e malamente speziata per i miei gusti. Dovremmo presentare le nostre rimostranze al fornitore.

La Contessa madre aveva appena finito di denigrare le qualità dell'ultima partita di _the_, quando un uomo del popolo, fulmineo e armato, scavalcò la balaustra della terrazza, urtò il valletto, inzuppandogli il _gilet_ col contenuto della teiera e si avventò con un pugnale sul Conte di Canterbury, deciso a sgozzarlo.

Con una prontezza di spirito e una forza difficili da immaginare in un gentiluomo dall'apparenza tanto esile, il Conte di Canterbury bloccò la mano dell'aggressore e lo disarmò, torcendogli il polso. Quello, stupito dalla reazione energica e contrariato per la piega inaspettata assunta dal piano omicida, indietreggiò di scatto e sguainò la spada. Con altrettanta rapidità, Sir Percy Blakeney estrasse, a sua volta, la lama, ponendosi faccia a faccia con l'aggressore.

– In guardia, marrano!

– E voi chi siete? – domandò il sicario, in un pessimo inglese.

– Non ho nome da dire a individui di scarso rango e moralità!

Sentendosi offeso, il sicario si slanciò contro Sir Percy che, approfittando del nervosismo e della rudimentale tecnica dell'altro, lo mise subito in difficoltà, con una serie di stoccate e di affondi. Il malintenzionato cercava di difendersi con rozze parate, ma, non potendo contrastare la superiorità tecnica del nobiluomo, saltò sulla balaustra, con l'intento di piombargli addosso dall'alto. Sir Percy, però, con un rapido montante, gli fece perdere l'equilibrio, facendolo cadere nel prato sottostante. L'altro, con un veloce balzo, riscavalcò la balaustra e fu di nuovo sulla terrazza e, da lì, caricò a testa bassa Sir Percy che si difese con una parata e con un successivo _coupé_. Constata l'assoluta impossibilità di prevalere a colpi di scherma, il sicario afferrò un bricco dal tavolino e lo scagliò contro la testa di Sir Percy che, per evitare il colpo, abbassò il capo. Il manigoldo ne approfittò per attaccare l'avversario con tutta la forza bruta che possedeva, ma l'altro gli assestò una pedata, con la quale lo scaraventò contro il tavolino che si rovesciò a terra con la tovaglia e tutto quanto vi era sopra adagiato. Il malvivente tentò di reagire, ma Sir Percy, con un fendente diretto al cuore che arrestò a un soffio dal torace di lui, lo costrinse alla resa.

Disarmato il gaglioffo, Sir Percy lo afferrò per la camicia e iniziò a strattonarlo.

– Chi sei, canaglia? Rispondi!

Il Conte di Canterbury si avvicinò ai due e domandò:

– Perché volevi uccidermi? Chi ti ha mandato?

– Il Duca di Germain – biascicò quello, in francese.

– E chi è questo Duca di Germain? Parla!

L'altro stava per rispondere quando fu colpito da un proiettile al centro della fronte.

Il Conte di Canterbury e Sir Percy Blakeney si voltarono di scatto, giusto in tempo per scorgere il compare del morto, un uomo sulla quarantina, coi capelli scuri e scarmigliati e il volto butterato dal vaiolo, ulteriormente deturpato da un'orrenda cicatrice. Lo sgherro fuggì via velocissimo e, essendo già lontano, riuscì a seminare con facilità i due gentiluomini che, dopo poco tempo, dovettero desistere dall'inseguimento.

– _Oh my God_! – esclamò, con la consueta ironia, la Contessa madre, guardando il cadavere – Eccone un altro che non ha gradito il _the_.

§§§§§§§§

Il cocchiere arrestò la berlina tiro a due davanti all'ingresso posteriore di Palazzo Jarjayes, così da consentire a Marie Grandier di salirvi. L'anziana governante era in procinto di recarsi a Parigi per sbrigare alcune commissioni per conto della Contessa e si era decisa a uscire di mattina presto, al fine di evitare le ore più calde. Stava per entrare nell'abitacolo, quando udì una voce a lei ben nota che la chiamava:

– Nonna, aspettami, vengo con te!

– Va bene, ma sbrigati, ho varie cose da fare e voglio rientrare prima che faccia caldo.

– Sono già pronto a partire, nonna.

André doveva acquistare alcuni medicamenti da applicare alle cicatrici che aveva sul petto e sul viso e, volendo distrarsi dai pensieri cupi che lo attanagliavano, aveva deciso di recarsi personalmente a Parigi a comprarli, malgrado il ferimento del mese precedente. Reputando che una cavalcata così lunga sarebbe stata sconsigliabile, date le condizioni fisiche in cui ancora versava, aveva pensato di unirsi alla nonna, usufruendo anche lui della carrozza che l'avrebbe trasportata nella capitale.

Giunti a Parigi, in Piazza Luigi XV, i due si separarono.

– André, io devo andare da Mademoiselle Bertin a prendere in consegna alcuni vestiti che la Contessa si è fatta confezionare per l'autunno e per l'inverno. Dopo, passerò dal gioielliere a ritirare una collana che Madame aveva mandato ad aggiustare e, infine, mi recherò dal fioraio a presentare le mie rimostranze per due _corbeilles_ non perfettamente fresche che ci hanno consegnato per il ricevimento di ieri. Visto che sei diretto in farmacia, provvedi tu a comprare le medicine elencate in questa lista. Ci vediamo qui fra un'ora.

– Nonna, se vuoi, possiamo andare insieme a ritirare la collana. Lasciala come ultima commissione, così, dopo che ci saremo rincontrati, andremo dal gioielliere.

– Va bene, faremo così, è più prudente.

L'uomo, dopo essersi accomiatato dalla nonna, si diresse verso la farmacia situata nei pressi della caserma della Guardia Metropolitana e, mentre vi entrava, fu notato dalla giovane Diane che stava uscendo da quella stessa caserma, dove si era recata per portare la biancheria pulita al fratello.

Il volto della giovinetta si imporporò all'improvviso e il cuore iniziò a palpitarle convulsamente nel petto, tanto che il primo impulso che avvertì fu quello di fuggire via con tutta la forza che aveva nelle gambe. Non voleva farsi vedere così, pettinata alla meglio, col suo abito da lavoro e col cestino della biancheria sporca in mano. Poi, però, pensò che difficilmente le si sarebbe ripresentata l'occasione di incontrare da sola Monsieur Grandier e di parlarci senza la presenza rassicurante, ma oppressiva del fratello e decise, quindi, di farsi coraggio e di aspettarlo. Sistematasi in un punto della strada dal quale avrebbe potuto tenere d'occhio l'ingresso della farmacia e situato fuori della sfera visiva dei soldati, iniziò il suo piantonamento fatto di sospiri e di batticuori.

L'attesa si protrasse per oltre venti minuti, perché in farmacia c'era una lunga fila e al farmacista erano stati richiesti diversi preparati e la fanciulla fu, più volte, tentata di desistere e di andare via.

Rimasta stoicamente al proprio posto, Diane vide la sua attesa premiata dall'immagine di André che varcava la soglia del palazzo e si immetteva nella pubblica via. Facendo appello a tutto il suo coraggio, la ragazza gli si avvicinò celermente e, fingendo di passare di lì per caso, lo salutò.

– Buongiorno, Monsieur Grandier, quale lieta coincidenza è incontrarVi in una bella giornata come questa!

– Buongiorno a Voi, Mademoiselle de Soisson, sono molto felice di vederVi – rispose André, riconoscendo la giovane sorella di Alain e sorridendole.

Senza l'affettuosa e ingombrante protezione fraterna che, per molti aspetti, le faceva comodo, ma dietro la quale finiva quasi del tutto annullata, Diane parve ad André più spigliata e adulta. La voce di lei aveva perso la consueta titubanza e risuonava più scorrevole e sicura e, malgrado la timidezza continuasse ad affliggere la ragazza, questa faceva meno fatica a sostenere lo sguardo di lui.

– Io sto andando in Piazza Luigi XV, dove mi attendono mia nonna e una carrozza.

– Anche io sto andando in quella direzione, potremmo fare un tratto di strada insieme.

– Procede tutto bene nella Vostra famiglia, Mademoiselle? Sono circa tre settimane che non vedo Alain.

– Sì, da quando venimmo a farVi visita a Palazzo Jarjayes – sorrise Diane – Comunque, sì, va tutto bene, a parte mia zia, la sorella di mia madre che vive a Nevers, che sta poco bene.

– Mi rincresce.

– I postumi di una polmonite – precisò lei – Voi, invece, Vi siete ristabilito?

– La mia ferita si sta cicatrizzando molto bene, Vi ringrazio.

– Ne sono lieta! Ah! A proposito, Monsieur Grandier…. Conte di Lille…. Volevo porgerVi le mie più vive e sincere congratulazioni per la Vostra investitura e per la Contea che Vi è stata assegnata! Quando mio fratello l'ha saputo, in caserma, poco ci mancò che si strozzasse con la minestra o, almeno, così ci ha raccontato!

I due si misero a ridere allegramente mentre stavano per raggiungere la piazza.

Per un breve, fugace momento, André pensò che la giovane Diane, dopo tutto, sarebbe potuta diventare un'ottima sposa e una valida alternativa alla solitudine, visto che Oscar non lo voleva, ma si riscosse subito da queste congetture. Non voleva ripiegare su un'unione di comodo, per quanto serena e piacevole essa potesse apparirgli. Diane, oltretutto, era troppo fragile e innocente per essere vilmente strumentalizzata e meritava qualcosa di meglio di un uomo innamorato di un'altra. Come lui, ella proveniva dall'esperienza dolorosa di un amore infelice e questa comunanza di situazioni avrebbe dovuto indurlo al massimo rispetto dei sentimenti di lei.

– Monsieur Grandier…. Conte di Lille…. Senza il Vostro provvidenziale intervento, adesso, io sarei morta…. Avete la mia gratitudine…. Avete il mio….

– Mademoiselle – la interruppe prontamente André – Ho fatto soltanto il mio dovere, non siete in obbligo con me….

La guardò fisso negli occhi dove scorse un vivo sentimento di amore, ma, all'improvviso, la rivide appesa a quella corda, a scalciare e a dimenarsi e comprese che quell'immagine non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato e lo avrebbe perseguitato in ogni istante di un'eventuale vita comune.

Erano, intanto, arrivati in piazza.

– Signore, non mi sento in obbligo con Voi…. – bisbigliò Diane, alzando subito dopo la voce, quasi a voler racimolare tutto il suo coraggio – Io sono innamorata di Voi….

– Mademoiselle, il mio cuore appartiene a un'altra…. – fece eco André, in pena per l'interlocutrice e al culmine del disagio.

– Io Vi amerò per entrambi! – esclamò lei, serrando i pugni.

André riconobbe, nelle parole accorate di Diane, le stesse da lui rivolte a Oscar, qualche giorno prima, al tramonto, sotto la cupola del belvedere di Palazzo Jarjayes e ne rimase sconvolto.

Entrambi avevano commesso delle grandi sciocchezze per amore e, ora, se ne stavano lì, l'uno di fronte all'altra, contusi e rappezzati.

– Mademoiselle, non lasciate che l'amore non corrisposto diventi il Vostro padrone altrimenti si impossesserà di ogni Vostra fibra e di ogni Vostro respiro e per Voi non ci sarà più vita.

Lei lo guardava con occhi supplici e carichi di pianto e lui ebbe un sussulto: che razza di ipocrita era?! Stava lì a mettere in guardia quella povera ragazza dalle conseguenze deviate e nefaste dell'amore non ricambiato quando era stato lui il primo a subirne il potere soggiogante e ad annullarsi per tutta la vita in nome di esso!

Sentì il respiro divenirgli corto e il sudore imperlargli la fronte.

Voltatosi leggermente sulla destra, scorse la berlina della famiglia de Jarjayes e sua nonna, affacciata al finestrino, che lo cercava.

– Mademoiselle, è arrivata mia nonna con la carrozza e, purtroppo, Vi devo lasciare. Vi prego, dimenticateVi di me. Non posso darVi la felicità che meritate. CercateVi un brav'uomo che Vi ami e Vi rispetti e che si prenda cura di Voi. Vi auguro ogni bene.

Pronunciate queste parole, si accomiatò da lei con un rispettoso inchino e, subito dopo, raggiunse la nonna che, appena lo vide, lo investì con mille proteste per averla fatta attendere così a lungo.

Dopo che ebbero recuperato la collana della Contessa dal gioielliere e che il cocchiere ebbe spronato i due cavalli in direzione di Versailles e di Palazzo Jarjayes, André ruppe il silenzio nel quale era immersa la carrozza:

– Nonna, ho deciso. Questo mese stesso, prenderò possesso delle mie terre a Lille.

**In questo ventesimo capitolo, sono entrati in scena due nuovi personaggi.**  
**Il Conte di Canterbury è di mia invenzione mentre Sir Percy Blakeney proviene da una serie di romanzi e di film che svelerò nelle note del ventottesimo capitolo.**  
**La frase con cui quest'ultimo si rivolge al sicario: "_Non ho nome da dire a individui di scarso rango e moralità!_" fu pronunciata da Tebaldo nel cartone animato "_Romeo x Juliet_".**  
**La frase di Lady Imogen: "_Legami sentimentali sconvenienti e debiti incalzanti. L'alternativa farebbe troppo ceto medio_" e ispirata alla frase: "_Non essere disfattista, cara. Fa molto ceto medio_", pronunciata da Lady Violet in "_Downton Abbey_".**


	21. Lille

**Lille**

André aprì le persiane della sua stanza e fu piacevolmente raggiunto dall'aria frizzante e fresca del mattino. Dopo avere inspirato profondamente e riempito i polmoni di quella brezza benefica e rinfrescante, rivolse lo sguardo alla Grande Place di Lille, ai turriti edifici svettanti che la circondavano, ai tetti dei palazzi che sorgevano dietro quelli e alle candide nuvole che screziavano il blu.

Il cielo, nelle terre del nord della Francia, aveva una tonalità azzurra alquanto tenue ed era spesso solcato da grandi nubi che ne stemperavano ancora di più il colore. Le tinte pastello, le frequenti nebbie, le caligini rosate e la luce soffusa, quasi mai brillante e vigorosa, predominavano nei paesaggi nordici e permeavano di sé le albe, i tramonti, i campi, i panorami e le marine, conferendo loro quell'aspetto sfumato e rarefatto che, qualche decennio più tardi, sarebbe stato immortalato nei celebri dipinti di Claude Oscar Monet. Vivo era il contrasto fra quelle vedute soavi e delicate e i paesaggi soleggiati, animati da colori accesi e decisi, del meridione d'Europa.

Lille era una bella città dell'Alta Francia, sorta su un'isola in mezzo al fiume Deûle, dove il gotico della Chiesa di San Maurizio si alternava al barocco fiammingo del complesso della Vecchia Borsa e allo stile rinascimentale degli eleganti palazzi patrizi, in gran parte edificati nel diciottesimo secolo e nel precedente. Alla signorilità delle piazze e delle vie principali faceva da contraltare la pittoresca vivacità delle stradine che si diramavano per il borgo medievale, brulicanti di caffè, cioccolaterie, taverne, vinerie, botteghe e spezierie.

Dopo essersi completamente svegliato, grazie all'esposizione al fresco tonificante del mattino, l'uomo ripassò mentalmente gli impegni della giornata. Nel corso della mattina e del primo pomeriggio, avrebbe dovuto continuare la visita delle sue nuove terre e conoscere i contadini in esse stanziati, parlare con alcuni braccianti a ore da poco reclutati e continuare la discussione, già intavolata nei giorni precedenti, con l'amministratore delle sue proprietà, al fine di vagliarne l'affidabilità e di definire le colture e le tecniche per svilupparle. Nel tardo pomeriggio, invece, avrebbe incontrato alcune persone che si sarebbero presentate a lui per un colloquio conoscitivo, finalizzato a un'eventuale assunzione come domestici.

Sebbene il giovane sapesse fare praticamente di tutto, non avrebbe, di certo, potuto gestire da solo un grande palazzo di tre piani, ai quali si aggiungevano il sottotetto mansardato, destinato agli alloggi della servitù, il solaio e le cantine. Pur non essendo intenzione di André spendere il denaro messo da parte in stipendi per la servitù e in spese di rappresentanza, neppure voleva essere considerato strano dai suoi nuovi concittadini. Avrebbe, perciò, assunto un maggiordomo, cinque fra valletti e sguatteri, un paio di cameriere destinate alla cura delle stanze, un cuoco e altre tre persone addette alle cucine. Un cameriere personale non gli serviva e, essendo uno scapolo privo di prole, avrebbe fatto a meno anche della governante e dei conforti più voluttuari, limitando il personale allo stretto indispensabile per vivere in condizioni di decoro.

André si era messo in viaggio, per raggiungere il feudo di Lille, il giorno stesso del suo genetliaco, dopo avere ottenuto rassicurazioni dal medico circa la compatibilità di quella tratta medio lunga con le condizioni di salute in cui versava. D'accordo con la nonna, troppo anziana per affrontare i disagi di un viaggio e i rigori degli inverni della Francia del nord, fatti di venti gelidi e di nevicate, aveva stabilito che sarebbe partito da solo e che si sarebbe sistemato a Lille per circa un anno, al fine di avviare la coltivazione delle terre e di definire le linee da seguire per l'amministrazione delle proprietà. Successivamente, sarebbe tornato nella capitale e avrebbe preso in locazione una casa a Parigi o a Versailles, dove avrebbe abitato con la nonna, tornando periodicamente a Lille per seguire le fasi più significative del ciclo colturale o quando ce ne fosse stato bisogno.

Arrivato a Lille, aveva trovato un palazzo nobiliare in buono stato di manutenzione, sito nella piazza principale della città, che era stato la dimora del precedente Conte; delle terre lasciate, dalla morte di questi, avvenuta cinque anni prima, alle cure di un amministratore impigrito dalla mancanza di un feudatario in carica e un castello medievale, antica dimora dei Conti di Lille, possente e suggestivo, ma in stato di abbandono da almeno due generazioni. Il predecessore di André, essendo anziano, vedovo e privo di eredi, si era disinteressato completamente del castello, limitandosi a vivere nel palazzo cittadino e a fare coltivare quel tanto di terre sufficienti a garantirgli una rendita decorosa. André era, invece, intenzionato a sfruttare a pieno tutte le potenzialità del suo feudo e a restaurare, nel corso degli anni, il castello.

Annodati i capelli, con un nastro di raso verde, in un corto codino e indossati il _jabot _e il giustacuore, il giovane uscì dal suo palazzo e si diresse al ristorante della locanda dove, ogni mattina, faceva colazione. Entratovi, scorse, seduti a uno dei tavolini, due forestieri i cui lineamenti non gli erano nuovi. Dopo alcuni istanti di riflessione, riconobbe i due gentiluomini e si avvicinò, sorridendo, al loro tavolo.

§§§§§§§§

Il Colonnello de Girodel aveva appena terminato di supervisionare un'esercitazione delle reclute e, mancando ancora un'ora al colloquio fissato con Oscar, finalizzato a mettere a punto gli ultimi dettagli di una missione cui avrebbero partecipato l'indomani all'alba, si diresse nella terrazza della reggia per concedersi alcuni minuti di riposo.

In quelle giornate di inizio settembre, l'aria del mattino, fresca e carezzevole, aveva relegato a un molesto ricordo l'afa dell'estate.

C'erano diverse cose che lo agitavano in quel periodo, a partire dalla prolungata permanenza, a Palazzo Girodel, del cugino, il Conte di Compiègne, che non aveva mai stimato, avendolo giudicato, sin dagli anni dell'infanzia, un individuo fatuo, egoista e privo di quelle fondamenta minime di senso dell'onore che ogni gentiluomo dovrebbe avere. Il ricordo di Oscar e del rifiuto di lei, poi, continuava ad affliggerlo. Passata la fase più cocente della delusione, aveva creduto di essersi fatto una ragione della scelta di lei e di avere chiuso definitivamente quel capitolo della sua vita. Il ritorno di Oscar nel corpo delle Guardie Reali e la ripresa di un'assidua frequentazione quotidiana avevano, invece, rimesso in discussione un problema che sembrava dimenticato, riportando scompiglio in un ordine provvisorio e apparente. I sentimenti per lei avevano ripreso vigore al punto da turbarlo. Nonostante ciò e per il bene di Oscar, aveva offerto il suo aiuto al Generale, favorendo l'elevazione a Conte di André, nella speranza che questi riuscisse a darle quella felicità che a lui era stato impossibile offrirle. In seguito, il fatto che Oscar avesse rifiutato André l'aveva indotto a rinverdire la speranza e a pensare che non tutto fosse perduto. Contemporaneamente e inaspettatamente, però, il volto di un'altra donna aveva iniziato a popolare i pensieri di lui. Il viso bello e signorile di una nobildonna dai folti capelli castani e dagli occhi marrone chiaro con striature verde oro. Il volto di una trentenne fiera e colta, che fronteggiava la sua condizione di nobile decaduta con dignità e orgoglio encomiabili. Girodel era diviso in due.

Mentre era alle prese con queste riflessioni, la vide, qualche metro più in là, a destra, con le mani appoggiate sulla balaustra di pietra. Un lieve rossore gli imporporò il viso e il battito del cuore gli accelerò nel petto. Fece per ritirarsi, nella speranza di non essere stato visto, ma ella avvertì la presenza di lui e si voltò.

– Buongiorno, Colonnello – gli disse, fissandolo con quei suoi occhi cangianti che, alla luce del mattino, avevano assunto una colorazione dorata.

– Buongiorno a Voi, Mademoiselle del Chambord – rispose lui, quasi fosse stato colto in fallo – E'…. E' una bella mattina molto fresca e piacevole…. Non trovate?

– Oh, sì, se ne sentiva il bisogno…. Dopo la calura di agosto…. – sorrise lei – Sapete, ho trovato molto nobile che Voi abbiate appoggiato l'elevazione nobiliare di Monsieur Grandier, malgrado…. Oh, no! Sono stata inopportuna – aggiunse, con un filo di voce e arrossendo a sua volta.

– Perché inopportuna? Non lo siete affatto. Trovo, invece, che siate una gentildonna molto intelligente, colta e …. – stava per dire: "_Bella, amabile, splendida, meritevole di lode e di ammirazione_", ma si fermò – …. e marziale.

– Marziale?! – domandò lei, fra l'incredulo e il divertito.

– Nel senso che, come Vi prendete cura Voi della Regina, organizzandone, con meticolosità e precisione, gli impegni e gli svaghi e adempiendo a tutto ciò con dignità e onore, non se ne prende cura alcuno.

– Ah, in quel senso! Ora, ho compreso – fece eco lei, con espressione sorridente – Detto da un militare di lungo corso è un complimento notevole! Mi spiace, ma ora devo tornare negli appartamenti della Sovrana, per attendere, _militarmente_, al prossimo _lever_.

– Anch'io devo rientrare. Facciamo un tratto di strada insieme?

I due nobili si incamminarono verso la reggia, conversando gioiosamente.

Girodel era diviso in due.

§§§§§§§§

– Conte di Canterbury, Sir Percy, che piacere vederVi! Qual buon vento Vi porta qui?

I due forestieri rivolsero lo sguardo in direzione della voce calda e allegra che li aveva cordialmente accolti in terra straniera. Ci misero un po' di tempo a dare un nome a quel volto sorridente, perché il tempo trascorso aveva sfumato i contorni dei ricordi e il contesto modificato non li aiutava a riordinare i pensieri e ad associare le idee. Passarono alcuni secondi di silenzio, terminati i quali, il Conte di Canterbury chiese:

– Voi…. siete André Grandier? Ma cosa ci fate qui?

– Ci abito – rispose André, conscio della confusione dell'interlocutore – E Voi, invece? Cosa Vi ha indotto a lasciare la brughiera per le Fiandre Francesi?

– Un attentato alla mia persona – disse l'altro con tono cupo mentre Sir Percy Blakeney seguiva il dialogo con aria grave e il volto di André perdeva la bonomia per assumere un'espressione turbata.

In poche battute, il Conte di Canterbury raccontò ad André il tentativo di omicidio perpetrato dal sicario inviato dal Duca di Germain, senza far cenno, per discrezione, al carteggio intervenuto fra lui e Oscar mentre André narrò succintamente le circostanze che lo avevano portato a divenire Conte.

– Ma chi è questo Duca di Germain? – domandò Sir Percy.

– Un nobile di alto lignaggio, le cui terre confinano con le mie, molto amico del Duca d'Orléans – rispose André, con aria sempre più preoccupata, perché non si aspettava un complotto così ampio e strutturato.

– E il cerchio si chiude – chiosò il Conte di Canterbury.

§§§§§§§§

Riaccompagnata la madre negli appartamenti a lei assegnati, dopo una breve passeggiata serale nei giardini della reggia, Oscar era rientrata nel suo ufficio per sistemare le ultime cose, in vista della missione cui avrebbe partecipato all'alba del giorno dopo.

Tramite gli informatori delle Guardie Reali, Oscar e Girodel avevano scoperto la provenienza delle armi utilizzate da Théroigne de Méricourt e dai facinorosi da lei comandati, in occasione dell'attentato del tredici luglio. Si trattava di spade, pistole e fucili illecitamente trafficati, già custoditi in un appartamento sito nel Faubourg Saint Marcel, al numero nove di Rue Cuvier, una parallela di Rue Buffon, la via dove, tre mesi prima, era stato ritrovato l'arsenale che, per poco, non era costato la Corte Marziale a Oscar. Poiché, a detta delle spie, quell'appartamento conteneva ancora molteplici armamenti, polveri e munizioni, era intenzione di Oscar smantellare al più presto anche quel secondo arsenale e, data l'importanza dell'affare, si sarebbe recata lì personalmente, malgrado l'alto grado che ricopriva. Si era, perciò, stabilito che Oscar, Girodel e altre dieci Guardie Reali sarebbero arrivate al numero nove di Rue Cuvier alle cinque del mattino, per cogliere di sorpresa i custodi dell'arsenale.

Dopo avere ordinato a Jean – il suo attendente di tredici anni, un ragazzino minuto, figlio di una delle cameriere di Palazzo Jarjayes, da lei assunto qualche giorno prima – di svegliarla alle quattro del mattino, si era distesa sul letto del suo alloggio di servizio, senza neanche togliersi la divisa, alla ricerca di un sonno che tardava ad arrivare.

La vita di Oscar, sotto alcuni aspetti, procedeva nel migliore dei modi, avendo ella ottenuto un incarico prestigioso e una promozione di grado nel giro di due mesi. Il padre era orgogliosissimo di lei, tutti i cortigiani la trattavano con grande rispetto, essendo l'eroina del momento e la consapevolezza di non avere contratto la consunzione le aveva tolto un grosso macigno dal cuore, offrendole nuove e interessanti prospettive. Essere tornata a Versailles, poi, le aveva dato l'opportunità di frequentare quotidianamente la madre che, col suo carattere tranquillo e posato, aveva iniziato a esercitare un ottimo ascendente su di lei, addomesticandone le intemperanze caratteriali.

Per altri versi, invece, era irrequieta e insoddisfatta, perché era in ansia per le sorti della Francia e le dispiaceva che André se ne fosse andato a Lille.

L'allontanamento professionale fra i due, risalente al congedo di André dall'esercito, sotto l'aspetto comportamentale, aveva giovato a Oscar, costringendola a cavarsela da sola e a fare appello a quelle doti di prudenza e di circospezione che ella non aveva mai coltivato, delegandole in tutto e per tutto a lui. Senza quell'usbergo protettivo che, da sempre, l'aveva accompagnata, era stata obbligata a ponderare bene tutte le sue mosse e a tenere a bada l'impeto che la portava a gettarsi a capofitto nelle situazioni che ne scatenavano l'ardimento o l'ira.

Dal punto di vista emotivo e sentimentale, invece, Oscar aveva perso molto a causa dell'assenza di André. Rimasta priva del suo unico amico e confidente, si era intristita. Essendo dotata di un carattere chiuso e difficile, non era stata in grado di colmare quel vuoto con relazioni amicali che ne sollevassero l'umore e ne placassero la solitudine, col risultato di divenire sempre più cupa e taciturna.

Oscar era felice che André fosse diventato Conte e non sapeva dargli torto per il fatto di essersi allontanato. Era, infatti, cosciente di avere tirato troppo la corda a suon di egoismi, negligenze, comportamenti bruschi e opportunismi. Per tutta la vita, lo aveva dato per scontato, voltandosi dall'altra parte per non percepirne i reali sentimenti e queste erano le conseguenze.

§§§§§§§§

Il cielo era attraversato dai primi chiarori della luce solare, riflessa dagli strati superiori dell'atmosfera e le stelle meno luminose stavano progressivamente sparendo.

Il piccolo drappello di Guardie Reali, guidato da Oscar e da Girodel, si spostava per le miserrime vie del Faubourg Saint Marcel, in direzione di Rue Cuvier. Soltanto qualche animale randagio si intravedeva, di tanto in tanto, in strada o riparato sotto il portone di una stamberga mentre le narici dei soldati erano raggiunte dall'odore marcio degli edifici fatiscenti e dal tanfo di vino e di piscio proveniente da qualche bivacco. Le vie traverse erano solcate da rivoli di acqua putrida, sui quali saltellavano alcuni topi di fogna.

Giunte al numero nove di Rue Cuvier, le Guardie, per un attimo, trasalirono, all'udire il tonfo sordo di una cassetta di legno, rovesciata sulla pavimentazione di pietra. Si voltarono di scatto, giusto in tempo per scorgere un gatto, di un colore indecifrabile, allontanarsi dalla cassetta, con un guizzo velocissimo e un miagolio stridulo.

Smontata da cavallo, Oscar estrasse l'orologio d'oro dal taschino dell'uniforme e constatò, con soddisfazione, che erano le cinque in punto.

– du Muriel, restate davanti al portone a sorvegliare l'ingresso e i cavalli. Tutti gli altri, invece, mi seguano, facendo meno rumore possibile.

Le Guardie spararono alla serratura del portone principale, avvolgendo la pistola con vecchi panni, allo scopo di attutire il rumore. Entrati nell'androne con in mano le lanterne, infilarono una rampa ripida e angusta, composta da gradini di legno fradici e dissestati. L'odore acre della muffa che anneriva le pareti si univa a quello stagnante di chiuso.

– Fate attenzione a dove mettete i piedi – ingiunse Oscar, scandendo bene le parole per farsi udire da tutti, pur mantenendo un tono di voce basso – Evitate le assi fradicie, quelle cigolanti e tutto ciò che provoca rumore.

Giunti davanti all'interno cercato, Oscar, oramai a voce alta, tuonò:

– Aprite, in nome di Sua Maestà il Re!

Non avendo ricevuto risposta né avendo udito rumori dall'interno, ripeté l'invito con tono più alto:

– Aprite o butteremo giù la porta!

Neanche il secondo ordine sortì effetto e Oscar comandò di procedere con l'effrazione.

Buttata giù la porta, le Guardie entrarono nell'appartamento e, con aria incredula e sgomenta, lo trovarono completamente vuoto. Oscar ordinò una perquisizione, alla ricerca di botole o di porte nascoste, ma l'esito delle indagini poté riassumersi in due semplici parole: il nulla.

Stanchi e avviliti, i soldati scesero in strada, dove si imbatterono negli abitanti dei piani bassi del palazzo e in quelli di qualche edificio circostante che si erano lì riversati, tutti estremamente infuriati e intenti a prendersela col povero du Muriel. Il soldato cercava di tenerli a bada e di non farli avvicinare troppo ai cavalli, già notevolmente innervositi.

Un uomo di mezza età, discretamente imbestialito, li investì in malo modo:

– Ma che cazzo state facendo, brutti stronzi?! Fuori dalle palle, damerini balordi e non rompete le scatole alla brava gente che tenta di dormire!

Oscar guardò la "_brava gente che tentava di dormire_" e non vide che ceffi poco raccomandabili ed espressioni tutt'altro che rassicuranti. Il Faubourg Saint Marcel era, infatti, un quartiere non soltanto povero, ma anche estremamente malfamato.

– Ecco, tenete – disse Oscar, porgendo alcune monete a colui che pareva essere il capo – Per aggiustare il portone.

Quelli tacquero, visibilmente rabboniti.

– Comandante, cogliamo l'occasione di questa calma temporanea per allontanarci in fretta – sussurrò, con molto buon senso, Girodel, a un orecchio di Oscar – Prima che realizzino che avete del denaro in tasca.

§§§§§§§§

Come aveva suggerito Girodel, le Guardie Reali si erano allontanate in fretta, raggiungendo le parti povere, ma non malfamate della città.

Il cielo, adesso, era rischiarato dall'aurora e tutte le stelle erano tramontate. I lavoratori stavano uscendo dalle loro case, in direzione delle botteghe e degli altri luoghi di fatica.

– Comandante – disse Girodel – L'esito della missione di oggi è molto strano. I nostri informatori sono i migliori sulla piazza e difficilmente sbagliano.

– E anche se avessero sbagliato, avremmo pur dovuto trovare cose o persone in quell'appartamento, segnalatoci come un fornito arsenale – convenne Oscar.

Tacquero entrambi mentre il sospetto che una talpa avesse sabotato la missione iniziò a prendere corpo nelle loro menti.

Giunti nei quartieri centrali della città, videro il disco solare levarsi all'orizzonte, segnando la fine dell'alba e l'inizio del giorno.

Stavano mettendosi in movimento per tornate a Versailles, quando si imbatterono in una pattuglia di soldati della Guardia Metropolitana, di ritorno da una ronda notturna. Oscar scorse, in mezzo a quegli uomini, la sagoma di Alain e gli si accostò.

– Ehi, Alain, oggi, ti è toccato il turno notturno?

– Eh, sì, Comandante e, a quanto vedo, è capitato qualcosa di simile pure a Voi.

– Ora, andrai a riposarti?

– Sì, ma, prima, farò una capatina nel convento qui vicino.

– Perché, intendi farti frate? – celiò Oscar.

– Sì, come no! – rispose, quasi scandalizzato, Alain – E' per mia sorella.

– Mademoiselle Diane vuole prendere il velo?

– No, Comandante, ma mia madre deve allontanarsi per qualche tempo da Parigi e andare a Nevers. La sorella e, cioè, mia zia non sta bene, ha avuto una brutta polmonite e stenta a riprendersi. E' vedova e ha un unico figlio che, però, se ne è andato via di casa da tanto tempo e non si sa più dov'è. In breve, mia zia ha bisogno di assistenza, mia madre è disposta a prestargliela e si prevede che la cosa sarà lunga. E' escluso, però, che mia sorella la segua, perché mia zia è una donna brusca, imperiosa e sempre pronta a criticare e a impicciarsi. Dà sempre ordini, fa domande su tutto, rimprovera chiunque in continuazione e si intromette costantemente. Diane è a disagio con lei. Temiamo che, vedendola, mia zia inizierebbe a opprimerla col suo brutto carattere e a chiederle perché non è ancora sposata o, perlomeno, fidanzata. In questo periodo…. Be'…. Non è il caso che le due si incontrino….

– Capisco – disse Oscar, in tono comprensivo.

– Mia sorella, d'altronde, è troppo giovane per vivere da sola – proseguì Alain – e, quindi, malgrado non sia la soluzione ottimale mandare una ragazza sensibile e tendente a intristire in un monastero di suore, di meglio non si può fare. E' proprio il caso di dire che questo passa il convento.

– Alain, perché non la fai venire a Palazzo Jarjayes? Vi ho già ospitato una giovinetta per più di dieci anni.

– Vi ringrazio, Comandante! – esclamò, entusiasta, Alain – Diane ne sarà felicissima e vedrete che rimarrà molto meno di dieci anni!

A Oscar brillarono gli occhi. Un'altra Rosalie avrebbe varcato la soglia di Palazzo Jarjayes e, a pensarci bene, le due un poco si somigliavano! Un'altra brezza di primavera avrebbe accarezzato la vita di lei e, finalmente, sarebbe stata un po' meno sola!

**Il ventunesimo capitolo inaugura la nuova direzione presa da questa parte della storia.**

**André è alle prese con la sua nuova vita a Lille, da Conte e da proprietario terriero, ma il passato e gli intrighi di corte non tardano troppo a bussare alla porta di lui.**

**Girodel è diviso fra due donne.**

**Oscar è alle prese con una solitudine destinata ad acuirsi e con delle possibili spie.**

**Diane è in procinto di fare i bagagli per Palazzo Jarjayes e di occupare il posto che, un tempo, fu di Rosalie.**

**Come evolverà la storia? Per saperlo, non resta che aspettare il prossimo capitolo che conterrà delle parti malinconiche e altre decisamente più divertenti e grottesche.**

**Buona lettura e a presto!**


	22. Quattro corteggiatori e un poetastro

**Quattro corteggiatori e un poetastro**

André si era lasciato alle spalle la stazione di posta, dove aveva accompagnato il Conte di Canterbury e Sir Percy Blakeney. I due gentiluomini avevano soggiornato presso di lui per tre giorni, giusto il tempo di riprendersi dai disagi del viaggio per mare e, poi, erano ripartiti alla volta di Parigi. Fortunatamente, nel pomeriggio dello stesso giorno in cui li aveva incontrati, André era riuscito ad assumere un maggiordomo e alcuni servitori e ciò gli aveva consentito di offrire ai due ospiti – peraltro molto adattabili e già muniti dei loro camerieri personali – una sistemazione sufficientemente confortevole.

Si stava, adesso, dirigendo alla volta dei suoi possedimenti per attendere al lavoro quotidiano, quando, sulla via dove sorgeva la stazione di posta, incontrò la Marchesa di Amiens e la di lei figlia.

La Marchesa era una donna di quarantadue anni, alta e smilza, con occhi e capelli castani chiari e un volto giallognolo e piuttosto antipatico, ma attraversato da mille sorrisi, quando le conveniva. La figlia, Mademoiselle Geneviève, era una spilungona nubile di ventotto anni, magra come la madre, dai capelli biondo paglierino già un po' radi, gli occhi celeste pallido e il volto scialbo e perennemente annoiato. Era leggermente claudicante, a causa della poliomielite che l'aveva colpita a due anni, lasciandola viva, ma con un arto leggermente più corto dell'altro. La Marchesa aveva cercato di far sposare la figlia con tutti i gentiluomini della città e dei dintorni, ma i tentativi ripetuti e quasi ossessivi di lei non erano mai stati coronati dal successo. Non le era parso vero, pertanto, quando aveva saputo che Lille avrebbe avuto il suo nuovo Conte, la cui condizione di celibe le era parsa un segno del destino. Tramite alcune sue conoscenze parigine, aveva reperito delle informazioni su di lui ed era partita, quindi, all'arrembaggio dello scapolo.

– Che bella sorpresa, Conte di Lille, è un vero piacere incontrarVi – miagolò la signora, atteggiando il viso arcigno e spigoloso alla sua migliore risata.

La figlia fece seguire alle parole della madre un sorriso che assomigliava, piuttosto, a uno sbadiglio, data l'espressione eternamente corrucciata che mai l'abbandonava.

– Signora Marchesa, Signorina, il piacere è tutto mio – rispose André – rivolgendo un inchino a entrambe.

– Signor Conte, è già da qualche giorno che Geneviève ed io ci diciamo: "_Ma perché non invitiamo a pranzo il Conte di Lille, uno di questi giorni?_". Vero Geneviève?

– Sì, Madre.

– Potreste venire fra tre giorni, cosa ne dite? La nostra cuoca è una delle migliori della regione.

– Signora, sono arrivato da poco e ho molte cose da fare – si schermì André che non nutriva un'eccessiva simpatia per le due donne e che aveva intuito, oltretutto, lo scopo di quell'invito.

– Insisto, Signore! Potreste venire giovedì a mezzogiorno e mezza.

– D'accordo, Marchesa. Sarò lieto di essere Vostro ospite – si arrese André, desideroso di non fare una cattiva impressione ai suoi nuovi concittadini e di non guadagnarsi, appena arrivato, una reputazione da uomo selvatico, presuntuoso o strano – Vi porgo i miei omaggi – e si accomiatò con un inchino.

– Arrivederci! …. Saluta, Genèvieve.

– Arrivederci – obbedì la signorina, col suo solito fare imbronciato e la voce atona e strascicata.

Quando André fu lontano e fuori della portata delle loro voci, la Marchesina protestò con la madre.

– Oh, Madre, ma cosa Vi viene in mente? Era un plebeo fino al mese scorso…. E' stato un servitore per tutta la vita! Cosa dovrei fare dopo averlo sposato? Giocare a carte col mio maggiordomo?

– Oh, per l'amor di Dio, Geneviève, non dire sciocchezze! Ho raccolto informazioni su di lui e si tratta di un gentiluomo molto distinto che gode delle simpatie del Re, della Regina e di tantissimi altri personaggi di spicco. Ha un'unica parente, una nonna quasi centenaria che ti toglierai dai piedi quanto prima. Per il resto, è completamente solo: niente genitori, fratelli, zii o cugini zappaterra che ti possano piombare in casa col loro lezzo di formaggio e di letame. Ricordati, poi, che un uomo senza madre e senza sorelle vale tanto oro quanto pesa.

– Ma l'avete vista quella cicatrice sul volto?

– E' sottile e molto ben cucita e, poi, tu sei zoppa!

– Madre, non sono convinta – piagnucolò Geneviève.

– Tu non sei mai convinta. Nessuno dei gentiluomini che ti sono stati presentati ti è mai andato a genio! E il Conte di Beauvais era vecchio e gobbo e il Visconte di Calais era uno gnomo e il Marchese di Roubaix aveva il volto sfigurato dal vaiolo e l'alito pestilenziale….

– Ma è vero!

– Le tue sorelle minori sono già tutte sposate e, in casa, mi sei rimasta soltanto tu! Giovedì, sfoggerai il tuo vestito più elegante e i tuoi modi migliori e cerca di non apparire un chicco d'uva rinsecchito, una volta tanto!

§§§§§§§§

Venne, così, il giorno. Un giorno non lieto per André che andò a Palazzo d'Amiens tirato per la giacca; non lieto per Geneviève che aveva voglia di sposarsi quanto una mosca di finire nella tela di un ragno; non lieto per la madre di lei che non amava offrire pranzi eleganti, data la notoria tirchieria che la contraddistingueva; non lieto, infine, per le bestie che erano morte per imbandire quella tavola. Venne il giorno e basta.

André si presentò a palazzo con un bel completo azzurro di velluto e le calze e lo _jabot_ di pizzo color crema. La Marchesa, essendo vedova, vestiva sempre di nero mentre Mademoiselle Geneviève indossava un vestito verde che faceva a pugni col colorito giallognolo che aveva ereditato dalla madre. Nelle intenzioni della Marchesina e della sarta di lei, quell'abito avrebbe dovuto essere di un'eleganza sopraffina. Ad André, parve, invece, un monumento all'_horror_ vacui e al cattivo gusto, tanto era una concentrazione di fiocchi, balze, trine e coccarde in uno spazio che avrebbe dovuto ospitare, al massimo, la quarta parte di quegli addobbi. Il completo era, poi, decisamente fuori moda e per nulla adatto al primo pomeriggio.

Il maniero era massiccio, più piccolo e antico di Palazzo Jarjayes. Sorgeva su una lieve altura immediatamente fuori dalla cinta muraria di Lille e aveva delle mura esterne di pietra brunita dai secoli ove, fra una fessura e l'altra, si insinuavano dei ciuffi d'erba, alcuni dei quali erano abbelliti da fiori. Gli interni non erano privi di fascino, con volte a botte e a crociera sorrette da numerose colonne, una scala a chiocciola che congiungeva i piani e degli enormi arazzi, con scene di caccia e di guerra, che arredavano il salone principale, ma era anche buio e immerso nel silenzio e comunicava un senso di oppressione.

Ansiosa di fare bella figura, la padrona di casa aveva tirato fuori il servizio migliore e l'argenteria di famiglia. Tutto, però, era molto meno elegante che a Palazzo Jarjayes e anche i camerieri, pur essendo abbigliati in livrea e collocati dietro a ogni commensale, come l'usanza comandava, parevano piuttosto goffi e impacciati, tanto che André ebbe il sospetto che fossero degli uomini di fatica occasionalmente ricollocati. Tutto il pranzo diede all'uomo l'idea di essere eccessivo e ostentato, con troppe portate non curate nei dettagli. Se quella di Palazzo d'Amiens era la migliore cuoca della regione, figurarsi cosa dovevano essere tutte le altre! I tortelli erano scotti e affogati in un brodo sciapo e annacquato mentre la carne era malamente tagliata e condita ancora peggio. Le patate erano mezze crude e la crema del dolce sembrava albume colorato. Il vino era di scarsa qualità e il pane vecchio di un giorno. Praticamente, era buona soltanto l'acqua! Se alla nonna fosse stata presentata una soltanto di quelle portate – neanche tutte insieme, come era toccato in sorte ad André – avrebbe fatto passare un brutto quarto d'ora alla cuoca, altro che eccellenza regionale di cui vantarsi!

Insieme alla padrona di casa e a Mademoiselle Geneviève, era seduto a tavola il figlio più giovane della signora, il Marchese attualmente in carica, venuto al mondo dopo innumerevoli tentativi, un giovanotto di diciotto anni, pallido e scostante, con la voce nasale e una grande consapevolezza di sé e del proprio ruolo nel mondo.

L'ultimo commensale era Monsignor d'Amiens, il fratello minore del defunto Marchese, un vecchio prelato asciutto e sbilenco, col bastone sempre a portata di mano, che parve, però, ad André, munito di un'energia di gran lunga superiore a quella che i malanni continuamente lamentati avrebbero lasciato presagire.

– Vi trovate bene a Lille, Signor Conte? – chiese, con la voce strascicata, il Monsignore.

– Oh, sì! Ritengo che sia una città molto bella, con degli abitanti estremamente ospitali – rispose André.

– RicordateVi, dopo che Vi sarete sistemato, di pensare anche ai meno fortunati.

– E' mia intenzione fare delle elargizioni all'ospitale e al brefotrofio cittadino e anche promuovere la cultura a ogni livello.

– Non esagerate, però – lo esortò il prelato – La vanga e Virgilio non vanno molto d'accordo fra loro. Finisce che il villico si mette a declamare le Georgiche e perde la voglia di lavorare.

– Temo che il Conte di Lille non concordi con le Vostre idee, Monsignor Zio – chiosò il Marchese, con un sorrisetto beffardo, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da parte della madre.

– A proposito di Virgilio – si inserì la Marchesa, desiderosa di rimediare – Geneviève, di' al Conte cosa ti è piaciuto delle Georgiche.

– Mi è piaciuta la parte in cui Enea sbarca nelle rive del Lazio e incontra Lavinia – rispose la Marchesina.

– Sì, come no! – biascicò il fratello, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Erano giunti alla frutta – uva piccola e fichi poco succosi – quando la Marchesa, rompendo gli indugi, domandò:

– Cosa Ve ne sembra, Conte, di Geneviève? Certo, è zoppa, ma Voi, del resto, siete di nobiltà recente e, poi, al giorno d'oggi, chi vuol più ballare?

– Il ballo è il veicolo del demonio – fece eco il Monsignore mentre la Marchesa annuiva con aria severa e grave.

– Credo che Vostra figlia sia una nobile Signorina molto distinta, certamente meritevole di un gentiluomo che la eguagli – rispose diplomaticamente André, pensando, con un sorriso, che, se, soltanto il mese prima, il nome di lui fosse stato accostato a quello della Marchesina, i Signori di Amiens avrebbero amaramente rimpianto di non vivere nel medioevo, quando avrebbero potuto rinchiuderlo nelle segrete del castello.

– Oh, Conte – cinguettò la Marchesa – Sapete perché Vi ho invitato a pranzo e non a cena? Per avere la possibilità, in queste giornate ancora tiepide, di tenere aperte le finestre – mosse il braccio a indicare le vetrate spalancate – Così da farVi sentire, mentre mangiate, il profumo del roseto del nostro giardino. Sapete, Geneviève, per profumarsi, usa un'essenza esattamente uguale!

– Chiudi quella cazzo di porta, Jacques – urlò una voce forte e sgraziata dal cortile sottostante – se no la puzza di merda esce dalla stalla!

E il pranzo ebbe termine nell'imbarazzo generale.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar e Girodel erano seduti alla scrivania del lussuoso ufficio di lei, intenti a commentare gli esiti infausti di una perquisizione cui avevano partecipato due Guardie Reali. Un paio di settimane prima, era stato rubato l'anello di smeraldi di una Baronessa e le indagini avevano individuato come principale indiziata una cameriera che la nobildonna aveva assunto da poco. Il Capitano de Valmy aveva inviato le due Guardie a perquisire, da cima a fondo, gli alloggi della domestica, con l'incarico di trarre in arresto la donna, qualora fosse stata trovata in possesso dell'anello. Fatta irruzione in quelle stanze, le Guardie Reali avevano constatato che tutto era sparito, compresa la cameriera. Della donna e dell'anello non vi era più traccia.

I due alti ufficiali si rammaricavano che, nel giro di pochi giorni, ben due missioni fossero fallite e, nelle loro menti, si faceva sempre più strada il sospetto che una spia stesse boicottando i loro piani.

– Dobbiamo tenere d'occhio tutti coloro che ci gravitano intorno, Colonnello – disse Oscar, con la consueta aria decisa – Guardie, attendenti, camerieri, conoscenti e persino le nostre ombre.

– Sarà fatto, Comandante.

– Io partirei dai nuovi arrivati, la cui fedeltà è meno comprovata, per, poi, risalire a coloro che sono in servizio da più anni.

– Mi sono permesso di stilare una lista delle Guardie Reali, dei loro attendenti e dei servitori che sono qui da meno di un anno, con delle piccole biografie accanto a ogni nome.

– Ottimo! – esclamò Oscar.

Girodel colse il lampo di gioia e di soddisfazione che era balenato negli occhi di lei e ne approfittò per rispolverare una questione non del tutto accantonata.

– Comandante, la ripresa delle nostre quotidiane frequentazioni ha rinverdito nel mio cuore dei sentimenti mai del tutto sopiti, spingendomi ad alcune riflessioni….

– Le riflessioni slegate dai fatti concreti inducono la mente a vagare troppo e la fanno smarrire negli anfratti di pensieri senza sbocchi – lo interruppe prontamente Oscar – Non lasciate che delle vane congetture prendano il sopravvento, mettendo a repentaglio amicizie consolidate.

Egli chinò il capo e tacque. Era stata molto più gentile della volta precedente e lo aveva anche promosso al ruolo di amico consolidato. Soprattutto e in modo del tutto inaspettato, ebbe la sensazione che quel secondo, implicito rifiuto lo avesse turbato molto meno di quello passato. Nessun forte imbarazzo, nessuna cocente delusione erano lì a tormentarlo e nella mente di lui aleggiava la gradevole fantasticheria che due occhi marrone chiaro con striature verde oro lo stessero guardando compiaciuti.

§§§§§§§§

– _Vattene con quella donnaccia, che aspetti!_

…_.._

…_._

…

– _Brutto ubriacone!_

…_._

…_.. _

…

– _Vostro padre è morto._

…_._

…

…_.. _

– _Eroe dei miei stivali! Era una maledetta spugna!_

…

…_._

…_.._

Diane si destò all'improvviso, col fiato mozzo, a causa di quel suo incubo ricorrente. Come al solito, impiegò del tempo a recuperare il senso della realtà e a capire che ciò che l'aveva tanto turbata apparteneva al regno dei sogni e a un passato ormai lontano che, teoricamente, non avrebbe più potuto colpirla. Adesso che André l'aveva rifiutata e che la separazione dalla madre e il trasferimento a Palazzo Jarjayes erano imminenti, però, la tensione era diventata enorme e gli incubi si erano intensificati.

Sedette sul bordo del letto, si portò una mano alla fronte e iniziò a ricordare.

Aveva quattro anni la piccola Diane, quando aveva udito i suoi genitori litigare furiosamente e vomitarsi addosso un torrente di parole acrimoniose di cui non aveva capito, subito, il significato, ma che le erano rimaste, comunque, impresse a fuoco nella mente.

– Sì, sì, brutto ubriacone, vattene con quella tua sgualdrina!

Alain, a quel tempo, era un giovanissimo soldato, viveva in caserma ed era all'oscuro dei dissapori che angustiavano i genitori. La madre aveva raccontato ai figli che il padre, anch'egli soldato, era in missione col suo reggimento.

Trascorsi due mesi, Albert de Soisson era tornato a casa affranto e svuotato, perché la "_sgualdrina_" lo aveva buttato fuori, ritenendolo un ubriacone buono a nulla e la moglie se lo era ripreso, per carità cristiana e per amore dei figli. Tre settimane dopo il ritorno all'ovile, Monsieur de Soisson, sempre più ubriaco e amareggiato per l'abbandono dell'amante, era caduto dalle scale, aveva battuto violentemente la testa ed era morto sul colpo. Alain continuava a vivere in caserma, Diane era troppo piccola per accorgersi di ciò che la circondava e Madame de Soisson aveva raccontato ai figli che il padre era morto per i postumi di una polmonite, contratta mentre era in missione con l'esercito.

All'età di dieci anni, la bambina aveva udito un'altra lite furibonda, intervenuta, questa volta, fra la madre e il fratello.

– Madre, io Vi rispetto e Vi onoro, ma Voi dovete smetterla di usare sempre questi toni astiosi quando Vi riferite alla memoria di quell'eroe di mio padre, morto nell'adempimento del dovere!

– Morto nell'adempimento del dovere?! Innanzitutto, quel santo di tuo padre, al momento della sua morte, non era più soldato da mesi! Eh, sì, che cosa ti credevi! L'avevano congedato con disonore dall'esercito per costante ubriachezza! In secondo luogo…. In secondo luogo, non era andato in missione, ma dalla sua amante e non è morto per i postumi di una polmonite, ma a seguito di una caduta dalle scale mentre era ubriaco fradicio!

Diane aveva ricordato le parole udite sei anni prima, era, finalmente, riuscita a dare ad esse un significato e, da quel giorno, aveva iniziato a sviluppare un forte trauma a causa dell'abbandono paterno.

All'età di sedici anni, aveva conosciuto un giovane nobile squattrinato, ci si era fidanzata e aveva iniziato a idealizzarlo. Con lui, aveva avuto più di quei tre o quattro incontri in presenza della madre che risultavano ad Alain. I loro rapporti si erano sempre mantenuti casti, ma si erano estesi a delle passeggiate, a dei _the_ in casa dei genitori di lui e a dei _rendez vous_ in qualche caffè, avvenuti quando Madame de Soisson era fuori casa o credeva che la figlia fosse con un'amica.

Durante i due mesi della loro frequentazione, Diane, ragazza disadattata, immatura, infantile e propensa a fare castelli in aria, si era avvinta al fidanzato come un'edera e, dopo il brusco e inatteso abbandono di lui, aveva rivissuto il dramma dell'abbandono paterno, tanto da tentare il suicidio.

Qualcosa, però, non era andato secondo i piani e, aprendo gli occhi, la ragazza non aveva visto il messaggero della morte venuto a ghermirla, ma un angelo salvatore, bellissimo e splendente, mandato dal Signore a restituirle la vita.

Nei giorni seguenti, aveva iniziato a fantasticare e a parlare sempre più spesso di André e Alain aveva intuito che l'amico aveva fatto breccia nell'immaginario, se non nel cuore, di lei e si era messo a incoraggiarla, reputando che André fosse l'uomo ideale per prendersi cura della fragile sorellina. A forza di parlare di André e di essere incoraggiata da Alain, la cotta di Diane aveva preso piede e si era consolidata.

La giovane pose fine ai suoi ricordi e si munì di carta, penna e calamaio.

_A Sua Signoria Eccellentissima il Conte André de Lille_

_Parigi, 8 settembre 1788_

_Mio eccellente amico, mio valoroso salvatore, mio unico amore, mio diletto, sebbene Voi mi abbiate chiuso le porte del Vostro grande e nobile cuore, sappiate che il mio è e resterà sempre Vostro. _

_Malgrado la distanza che ci separa, io continuo a custodirVi, come il più prezioso dei tesori, nella mente e nel cuore. _

_Per Voi è il primo pensiero, quando mi sveglio e per Voi è l'ultimo, prima di dormire. _

_Se, un giorno, riuscirete a volgere i Vostri sentimenti nella mia direzione e a farmene dono, troverete in me la più fedele e amorevole delle spose._

_Con immutato amore, la Vostra devota_

_Diane de Soisson_

La fanciulla rilesse accoratamente, come fossero state il Vangelo, quelle poche, toccanti e disperate righe, le ricoprì di polverina assorbente e, quando il foglio si fu asciugato, lo ripiegò, lo sigillò e se lo strinse al cuore. Subito dopo, uscì di casa e consegnò il plico alle poste.

§§§§§§§§

La stazione di posta di Parigi, alle undici antimeridiane, brulicava di decine di persone in attesa di salire su una vettura o di accogliere qualche congiunto proveniente da fuori città. In questa seconda schiera di individui, quella mattina, si collocava anche Oscar che si era recata lì, nel giorno e nell'ora indicati nella missiva speditale, per accogliere i suoi parenti inglesi.

Lasciati carrozza e cocchiere nella piazza antistante, era entrata nell'edificio e si era apprestata a far fronte a un'attesa di circa mezz'ora, dato che, come sempre, era in anticipo. Le persone intorno a lei appartenevano, in larga parte, alla media borghesia e alla piccola nobiltà, perché i grandi nobili e i ricchi borghesi, quando dovevano spostarsi all'interno del regno, preferivano usare i mezzi propri mentre i poveri viaggiavano a piedi. Oscar guardava i loro visi, grigi e anonimi, quasi tutti innervositi o annoiati dall'attesa e pronti a rischiararsi soltanto quando questa aveva termine. Chi poteva ingannava il tempo recandosi al caffè della stazione di posta, ma Oscar, come al solito, preferiva non indulgere nelle frivolezze.

Fu a forza di scrutare volti che ne scorse uno a lei noto.

– Generale, quale felice coincidenza! Sono qui per accogliere un mio conoscente che viene da Lione e non immaginavo certo che la mia attesa sarebbe stata allietata da una così gradevole compagnia.

Il Conte di Compiègne la salutò con la consueta voce carezzevole e suadente mentre la guardava con i suoi intelligenti occhi, grigi e sornioni. Aveva annodato i capelli castani con un nastro di seta blu scuro dello stesso colore della leggera _redingote_ che indossava e, consapevole e compiaciuto della sua notevole avvenenza, era sicuro che anche lei l'avrebbe percepita e ammirata.

– Sono lieta di VederVi, Conte. Temo di non potere offrire un lungo rimedio al tedio della Vostra attesa, perché la diligenza che aspetto arriverà fra venti minuti.

– Giusto il tempo per offrirVi una cioccolata.

Il Conte di Compiègne si era dedicato, con pazienza certosina e metodo scientifico _ante litteram_, a individuare i gusti e le inclinazioni di Oscar e a scovare informazioni, anche le più insignificanti, sulla vita di lei. Si era affidato al suo notevole spirito di osservazione, a un istinto da segugio e, molto più prosaicamente, a delle mance allungate a qualche compiacente servitore, col risultato di riempire di copiosi appunti un taccuino che aveva, poi, diligentemente studiato.

Prima ancora che l'interlocutrice potesse opporgli un rifiuto, chiamò al volo un cameriere, indicandogli il tavolino che gli interessava e conducendovi Oscar il cui braccio aveva lievemente cinto con la mano destra. Ella non fu lieta del contatto, ma, abituata a padroneggiarsi sin dalla prima infanzia, non lo diede a vedere.

– Mi dispiace che questo locale non abbia potuto offrirVi una stecca di cannella da far sciogliere nella cioccolata. Mi rendo conto che si tratta del ritrovo di una stazione di posta e non di un caffè alla moda, ma, in fin dei conti, siamo pur sempre nel cuore di Parigi e non in mezzo agli ottentotti!

– Non preoccupateVi, Conte. Come militare, sono abituata anche ai digiuni – rispose Oscar, pensando che il problema della pessima cioccolata che stava svogliatamente sorseggiando non era certo l'assenza di una stecca di cannella.

– La vita militare tempra l'animo e indurisce il carattere di fronte alle avversità, ma mi chiedo se possa opporre un serio baluardo alla solitudine – osservò, con voce fattasi bassa, il Conte mentre girava elegantemente il cucchiaino nella sua tazzina di caffè.

– Quella fa parte delle nostre vite e non possiamo sfuggirle – rispose Oscar, riponendo sul tavolino la tazza di cioccolata che aveva bevuto a metà.

– Sapete – aggiunse lui, dopo avere corrucciato la fronte e rivolto lo sguardo verso il basso – Io sono un uomo di mondo e mi atteggio di fronte agli altri in modo brillante e spensierato, ma la solitudine mi ha colpito duramente. Un paio di anni fa, a causa di un'incomprensione, i rapporti con un mio caro amico d'infanzia subirono un'interruzione. Era l'unico vero amico che avessi, un fratello, un confidente, un alleato, il solo che mi parlasse con sincerità. Da allora, la mia vita si è notevolmente impoverita, diventando incommensurabilmente vuota e grigia.

– Vi comprendo perfettamente.

– Noi ci atteggiamo in mille modi diversi, ci trinceriamo dietro ai nostri ruoli e, così riparati, fuggiamo da noi stessi e dagli altri, ma penso che, alla fine, l'unica cosa di cui avremmo veramente bisogno è una persona sincera e onesta con cui dividere il peso dell'esistenza.

– Conte, Vi ringrazio della cioccolata – lo interruppe improvvisamente Oscar che, avendo scorto, in lontananza, il Conte di Canterbury e Sir Percy, non aveva prestato attenzione alle ultime parole di lui – e mi rincresce davvero lasciarVi, ma sono arrivate le persone che attendevo e devo andare ad accoglierle. Vi auguro una buona giornata.

– Buona giornata a Voi – rispose l'altro, dissimulando perfettamente il fastidio per l'interruzione e seguendola con gli occhi mentre spariva tra la folla.

§§§§§§§§

André era rientrato nel suo palazzo sito nella Grande Place di Lille, dopo un pomeriggio passato a sovrintendere la fase iniziale dei lavori nelle sue terre e, prima di andare a rinfrescarsi in camera, aveva fatto una piccola deviazione verso lo studio. Fu così che gli occhi gli caddero su un plico bianco, adagiato sulla scrivania. Lo aprì, iniziò a leggerlo e, dopo alcuni attimi, sospirò, aggrottò la fronte e assunse un'espressione addolorata e commossa. Si sedette alla scrivania e iniziò a scrivere.

_Alla Distinta Signorina Diane de Soisson_

_Lille, 12 settembre 1788_

_Gentilissima Mademoiselle de Soisson,_

_mi rincresce scriverVi delle righe che nessuna donna dovrebbe mai leggere, ma anche i miei sentimenti sono immutati e la mia risposta è la stessa che Vi diedi in Piazza Luigi XV._

_I Vostri meriti sono innumerevoli e un'intera vita Vi si pone davanti. Non sprecatela con un uomo non più giovane che mai potrà darVi quello che è diritto di ogni donna avere._

_Vi auguro di tutto cuore un'esistenza ricca di gioie e di soddisfazioni, da trascorrere accanto a colui che Vi avrà meritato._

_Vi saluto rispettosamente._

_André de Lille_

Dopo avere sigillato la missiva, si apprestò a chiamare il maggiordomo per consegnargliela, con l'incarico di portarla, l'indomani, all'ufficio postale, quando udì l'uomo bussare spontaneamente alla porta.

– Signore, c'è un giovane poeta, soprannominato Maurice Le Barde, che chiede di vederVi. Gli ho già detto che l'ora è tarda e che Voi siete stanco, ma ha insistito.

– Che tipo è?

– Un poeta – rispose il maggiordomo, aggrottando impercettibilmente le sopracciglia.

– Fatelo accomodare in salotto.

Appena André vide il suo ospite, dovette fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo e a tutta la sua buona educazione per non scoppiare a ridergli in faccia. Si trattava di un giovane uomo dall'aria eccentrica, con un voluminoso plico di fogli di carta sotto il braccio, abbigliato e acconciato in una foggia che ricordava quella dei trovieri medievali. André si stava ancora chiedendo dove il poeta avesse scovato quegli abomini, quando quello, con voce impostata e aria solenne, lo salutò, cimentandosi in un profondo e ridicolo inchino, culminante in un ampolloso e volteggiante scappellamento. A causa di tale acrobazia, alcuni fogli presero una direzione autonoma e si sparpagliarono sul pavimento. Il giovane, rosso in volto, si chinò di scatto per raccoglierli, col risultato di far cadere a terra anche quelli che gli erano rimasti in mano.

– Lasciate che Vi aiuti – disse André, afferrando alcuni di quei fuggitivi.

L'uomo gli si avvicinò per ringraziarlo, col risultato che le due teste si urtarono.

– Ooohhh, Signor Conte, sono mortificatoooo!

– Non Vi preoccupate – disse André, massaggiandosi il capo – Ora, io mi siederò su questa poltrona e Voi farete altrettanto su quel divano.

Dopo che i due si furono seduti a una ragionevole distanza l'uno dall'altro, il maldestro e pretenzioso troviere palesò le ragioni della sua visita.

– Grazie dell'ospitalità, Signor Conte. Sono qui per leggerVi alcuni versi di una romanza che sto componendo. So che Voi avete frequentato, per lunga pezza, la corte di Versailles e, sicuramente, conoscerete qualcuno che potrà aiutarmi a pubblicare.

– Signore, mi rincresce, ma le mie frequentazioni non sono così nutrite e variegate.

– Ooohhh! Signor Conte, non fate il modestoooo! – disse quello, muovendo solennemente il braccio e proseguendo – Vorrei intitolare il mio poema: "_Delle armi e degli amori di Corisandro_", però….

– Però?

– Però, finora, ho scritto soltanto degli amori e mai delle armi – gemette quello.

– In effetti, ciò potrebbe costituire un problema – chiosò André, assottigliando le labbra.

– La storia, in estrema sintesi, ruota intorno al giovane Corisandro, innamorato, da tempo immemore, di Rutgonda….

– Rutgonda?!

– Sìììììììììì! Rutgondaaaa! Costei, però, gli preferisce Branciforte e Corisandro si strugge dal dolore! Col Vostro permesso, Signor Conte, vorrei leggerVi alcune strofeeeeee!

– Veramente, io, domani, dovrei alzarmi di buon mattino e….

Quello, però, si era già levato in piedi.

_Branciforte abbrancò forte il mio cuore_

_E, immantinente, lo riempì d'amore_

_Nei suoi grandi occhi vidi due laghi_

_E la mia anima fu punta da mille aghi _

– Qui, è quando Rutgonda rivela a Corisandro i suoi sentimenti per Branciforte.

– Notevole – mentì André.

_Madonna del mio cuore_

_Voi chiamate amore ciò che non lo è_

_Riscuotetevi, tornate in voi,_

_oh cuor crudele! oh anima senza pietà!_

– Qui, Corisandro tenta invano di perorare la sua causa. Adesso, invece, Rutgonda cerca di dissuadere Corisandro.

_Trovo i suoi modi molto interessanti_

_E voi smettetela di farvi avanti _

– Ma Rutgonda parla sempre in rima? – chiese André.

– Sììììììììììì! Rutgonda è una gentildonna molto raffinataaaa! Adesso, Vi leggerò di come Rutgonda ha conosciuto Branciforte e di quando, sempre Rutgonda, dice chiaramente a Corisandro che non lo vuole, ma, data l'enorme delicatezza d'animo di cui è fornita, lo invita a non fare sciocchezzeee!

_Mi salvò un dì dalle zingare ladre_

_E voi non tirate in ballo sua madre_

_Le vostre profferte accettar non posso_

_Deh! Non gettatevi in un fosso _

– Che ne dite?

– Mi piace l'uso della parola "_fosso_"….

– E, adesso, la reazione di Corisandroooo!

– Signore, non voglio essere scortese, ma, domani, dovrò alzarmi proprio all'alba….

– LeggeroVVi soltanto le ultime battute, Signore.

_Gemea Corisandro_

_Piangea dagli occhi_

_E….. _

– E? – domandò André.

Il poeta alzò il volto teatralmente in alto a sinistra, dischiuse e arricciò le labbra, appoggiò alla fronte il dorso della mano destra, arcuandone le dita e si premette la sinistra, a pugno, sul cuore.

_E pronunciato un lacrimoso saluto_

Il bardo girò di scatto la testa in basso a destra e si portò entrambi i pugni sul petto.

_Andossene._

Il poeta si inchinò all'improvviso, protendendo le braccia all'indietro.

Il maggiordomo lo guardava con gli occhi esterrefatti, perché, pur conoscendone, per fama, la stranezza, mai l'aveva visto all'opera.

André approfittò del silenzio di lui per dirgli:

– Bene, Signore, Vi ringrazio della dotta declamazione. Lasciate che Vi accompagni personalmente all'uscio.

Dopo che André ebbe chiuso la porta dietro le spalle del giovane, tornò in salotto, guardò il maggiordomo e gli disse:

– Andossene.


	23. Diane a Palazzo Jarjayes

**Diane a Palazzo Jarjayes**

– E così, nella notte fra il 23 e il 24 agosto 1572, su ordine di Re Carlo IX e della Regina Madre Caterina de' Medici, ebbe luogo la strage degli ugonotti, confluiti a migliaia a Parigi per le nozze di Margherita di Valois con Enrico IV di Borbone, Re di Navarra.

Diane seguiva il racconto di Oscar con raccapriccio misto a infantile curiosità, raffigurandosi quelle migliaia di corpi smembrati, trafitti dalla lancia o colpiti dalla spada.

La ragazza era arrivata a Palazzo Jarjayes alla fine di settembre e Oscar l'aveva accolta con la foga disperata con cui un naufrago si aggrappa allo scoglio percosso dai flutti su cui approda.

Così come aveva fatto con Rosalie, provvedeva quasi del tutto personalmente all'istruzione di Diane, ricorrendo ai precettori soltanto per le questioni più specifiche. Le insegnava la grammatica, l'ortografia, la bella scrittura, la letteratura francese, la matematica, la storia, la storia dell'arte, la musica, la danza, il disegno e il _bon ton_. Aveva tralasciato, invece, l'algebra, la fisica, la filosofia, il latino, il greco e l'italiano, reputando queste materie troppo complesse in relazione alle capacità di Diane e ai pochi mesi che questa avrebbe trascorso a Palazzo Jarjayes.

Oscar non impiegò troppo tempo a capire che Diane era una persona mite, sensibile, delicata, gentile, rispettosa e anche molto più intelligente di quanto, a prima vista, si sarebbe potuto immaginare, ma che queste doti erano, per così dire, azzoppate da gravi e radicati difetti che ne limitavano enormemente le potenzialità. Diane era, infatti, molto timorosa e insicura, aveva poca stima e fiducia in se stessa ed era portata all'autolesionismo e all'esasperazione dei concetti. Era una grande sognatrice e questa attitudine sconfinava nel velleitarismo, in quanto la giovane era più incline a fantasticare che a formulare progetti realistici. Oscar pensava che un po' di attività fisica le avrebbe giovato, ragion per cui, fra gli insegnamenti, inserì anche l'equitazione, la scherma e il tiro al bersaglio. Decise, poi, di stimolarne le capacità di ragionamento, non servendole le soluzioni su un piatto d'argento, ma lasciando che si lambiccasse il cervello anche per giorni o per settimane, così da farle risolvere i problemi in piena autonomia e da favorirne il consolidamento della fiducia in se stessa. Quando Diane si abbandonava alle fantasticherie, Oscar iniziava a redarguirla o a canzonarla bonariamente, affinché la giovane capisse l'infondatezza dei suoi vaneggiamenti.

L'apprendimento della ragazza era abbastanza rapido anche se ostacolato dalla tendenza di lei a sposare subito una tesi e a radicarsi sul concetto, opponendo una discreta resistenza all'evoluzione del pensiero. Preferiva le materie dove poteva dare sfogo alla vena artistica mentre non amava la matematica, l'ortografia e la grammatica. Nel canto e nella danza, era aggraziata, nel disegno, era moderatamente creativa, la letteratura francese, la storia e l'arte le suscitavano un vivo interesse mentre per il galateo era naturalmente portata, ma in nulla eccelleva. Nelle attività fisiche, poi, era una vera frana.

Con Oscar, era rispettosa e gentile, ma anche molto distante, non essendo capace di infrangere il timore reverenziale e di convertire la generica gratitudine che provava per la sua benefattrice in un sentimento più profondo. Di fronte al Generale, tremava di autentico terrore e non riusciva a spiccicare una parola e quello, di rimando, la evitava più che poteva, non avendo mai sopportato i timorosi e gli indecisi. Neanche con la Contessa si era creato un forte legame, poiché Diane considerava Madame de Jarjayes un'anziana nobildonna taciturna ed esangue, molto distante dai comuni mortali mentre questa vedeva in Diane una delle tante opere di bene di Oscar e si augurava che quella ragazza così introversa e fragile, facile al riso e al pianto improvvisi, non intristisse ulteriormente l'umore di Oscar con quelle sue arie da eroina tragica. Marie Grandier le incuteva soggezione, ma era anche la persona con cui aveva legato maggiormente, perché, essendo quella più vicina a lei nella gerarchia sociale, richiedeva un minore sforzo di adattamento. Era, inoltre, la nonna dell'adorato Monsieur Grandier e, nei sogni di Diane, anche la futura nonna di lei. Palazzo Jarjayes, l'ampio parco che lo circondava e tutta la tenuta suscitavano l'interesse di Diane soprattutto perché, in quei luoghi, era cresciuto André. Ogni angolo e ogni oggetto le parlavano di lui e lei si abbandonava ai suoi sogni inconcludenti.

– Vi ringrazio, Madamigella Oscar, per avermi narrato della strage di San Bartolomeo. E' un episodio raccapricciante, ma anche molto affascinante. Credo che, se un pittore lo dipingesse, ne verrebbe fuori un affresco molto suggestivo.

– Sono molti gli artisti che si sono cimentati con questo soggetto – rispose Oscar, sempre paziente e gentile, ma un po' contrariata per il fatto che, di tutte le cose, Diane coglieva i lati secondari e quasi mai il nocciolo.

– Io non ne avevo mai sentito parlare. Una volta, però, lessi un racconto ispirato a una storia vera mista a leggenda. Questo racconto aveva come protagonista la figlia di Caterina de' Medici, Margherita di Valois. La bella Regina di Navarra aveva come amante uno splendido Conte, Joseph Boniface de la Môle, ma questi fu condannato a morte e decapitato, perché coinvolto in un attentato contro il fratello di lei, il Re di Francia. Prima che il corpo fosse sepolto, l'infelice Margherita prese nelle mani la testa mozza dell'amato e la baciò appassionatamente. Non trovate che tutto ciò sia molto gotico?

– Trovo che sia poco credibile che una Regina si sia recata sul luogo dell'esecuzione per baciare la testa di un traditore con cui aveva una relazione adulterina.

– Oh! Che storia dolorosa! Oh! Che amore sublime! Oh! Che terribile tragedia! Oh! Che destino crudele!

– Oh! Che immane ritardo! – le rifece il verso Oscar – Avremmo dovuto iniziare la lezione di scherma già dieci minuti fa.

– Oh, no, Madamigella Oscar, l'ultima volta, Vi siete spostata e io sono finita dentro la fontana….

– Questa volta, state più attenta e continuerete a indossare degli abiti asciutti.

– Madamigella Oscar, non trovate che Monsieur Grandier sarebbe perfetto nei panni del Conte de la Môle?

– Be' – rispose, interdetta e spiazzata, Oscar – Io penso che André sia perfetto così com'è, con la testa ben piantata sul collo….

– Naturalmente, Madamigella Oscar, ma il Conte di Lille sarebbe perfetto come protagonista di una storia d'amore tragica e appassionata! Egli è così bello, gentile, raffinato, alto e, negli occhi di lui, splendono i prati della Francia! Il Conte de la Môle affrontò così coraggiosamente la morte! Anche Monsieur Grandier è coraggioso e, poi, sono Conti tutti e due!

Oscar non credeva alle sue orecchie. Che André avesse suscitato un'infantile cotta nel cuore suggestionabile della giovane Diane l'aveva capito ormai da tempo e ne coglieva i segni quasi quotidianamente, nelle parole e negli atteggiamenti di lei, ma che se ne facesse addirittura il macabro protagonista di una pessima storia gotica e che lo si accostasse a un tale, decollato due secoli prima, probabilmente per brama di potere più che per un nobile ideale, soltanto perché è molto eccitante indugiare con la mente su una donna esaltata che bacia le labbra fredde e livide di una testa grondante sangue, nervi e arterie, le sembrava un'assurdità e, allo stesso tempo, la infastidiva.

Pensare che ciò che lei aveva frettolosamente rifiutato potesse fare galoppare le fantasie di un'adolescente immatura e priva delle basi fondanti del buon senso la gettava in preda ai dubbi e le lasciava l'amaro in bocca. Chi sa quante donne avrebbero provato ad accasarsi con lui, con possibilità di riuscita molto più concrete delle improbabili frecce in dotazione all'arco di quella ragazzina sprovveduta e priva di qualità…. Il solo pensiero le stringeva il cuore…. Aveva sempre creduto che André fosse una cosa sua, lo aveva dato per scontato e, adesso, lui se ne era andato e lei era sola, triste e senza alcuna seria speranza di modificare la sua situazione. Pretendere che lui continuasse a farle da ombra a tempo indefinito sarebbe stato egoistico e illusorio. Anche da plebeo, André avrebbe avuto il sacrosanto diritto di farsi una famiglia, ma, da nobile, le occasioni di incontro si sarebbero moltiplicate mentre lei nulla aveva da offrirgli, perché non si voleva sposare e tutto ciò che chiedeva era continuare a vivere con lui come avevano sempre fatto.

Chi sa dov'era, ora, André…. Chi sa cosa faceva, chi sa con chi stava….

– _Oh! Oscar, basta, hai fatto le tue scelte e lui farà le sue!_

Con questa autoesortazione, diede un secco taglio ai suoi pensieri.

– Andiamo, Diane, si è fatto tardi. PreparateVi per la lezione di scherma.

§§§§§§§§

Mentre Oscar impartiva la lezione di storia a Diane, Girodel, recandosi nella terrazza antistante la reggia, incontrò Mademoiselle de Chambord e il cuore iniziò a palpitargli convulsamente nel petto mentre un sorriso gli rischiarò il volto.

In quelle settimane, la frequentazione dei due aristocratici si era intensificata e la reciproca conoscenza si era approfondita. Facevano insieme delle passeggiate nei giardini della reggia, andavano a cavallo, si recavano all'opera o a qualche concerto oppure giocavano a dama o a scacchi. Avevano imparato molto dei rispettivi gusti e modi di pensare, comprendendo con soddisfazione che, in larga parte, essi coincidevano. Soprattutto, avevano capito di essere accomunati dagli stessi valori e da un modo aristocratico e stoico di concepire la vita.

– I miei omaggi, Mademoiselle de Chambord! – disse lui, con voce calda e allegra mentre accennava un inchino.

– Salute a Voi, Colonnello de Girodel! – rispose la giovane donna, con un sorriso che le illuminò il volto e una lieve riverenza.

– Domani, al teatro di Parigi, daranno l'Ifigenia di Racine. Verreste con me?

– Mi dispiace, Colonnello, ma sarò impegnata a preparare i miei bagagli.

– A preparare i Vostri bagagli? – domandò, con voce sorda, Girodel.

– La situazione finanziaria del Regno non fa che peggiorare e la Casa Reale è a corto di risorse. Si è deciso, così, di tagliare le spese della Regina che conserverà al suo servizio le sole dame che possono mantenersi nella reggia con mezzi propri. Per me che sono povera, restare qui è fuori discussione. Dato il servizio prestato a corte, mi sarà corrisposta una rendita vitalizia che graverà sulle finanze del Re in misura inferiore al mio mantenimento a corte e che mi consentirà di condurre un'esistenza libera e dignitosa.

– Mi dispiace, Mademoiselle, non doveva finire così. Prenderete alloggio in un quartierino a Parigi o a Versailles?

– No, Colonnello, tornerò a Chambord. In campagna e in provincia, la vita è meno cara. Qui, stenterei a mantenermi in modo dignitoso.

– Dunque, questo è un addio – mormorò Girodel – Non ci rivedremo più!

– Mi dispiace, Colonnello – disse lei, facendogli un inchino – E' stato, per me, un immenso piacere fare la Vostra conoscenza e passare con Voi parte delle mie giornate anche se per poco tempo. Che Dio Vi aiuti sempre!

Detto questo, si voltò dall'altra parte e tornò, a passi rapidi, nella reggia mentre lui la guardava allontanarsi con la tristezza nel cuore.

§§§§§§§§

André era salito sul cammino di ronda posto in cima alle mura difensive che univano fra loro le torri esterne del suo castello di Lille e, fra un merlo e l'altro, osservava il levarsi del disco solare a oriente.

Un'altra giornata di lavoro lo attendeva, ma l'alba aveva appena ceduto il passo al giorno e qualche ulteriore minuto di esposizione alla brezza mattutina e di riflessione poteva concederselo.

Fece scorrere lo sguardo dalla cinta muraria alle torri difensive, dal barbacane sormontato dalla bertesca all'ampia torre del mastio, dalla corte interna alla cappella.

Il castello dei Conti di Lille era più grande di quello dei Marchesi di Amiens e sorgeva su un'altura molto più elevata dalla quale si godeva di un panorama vasto e suggestivo. Rispetto al castello dei Signori di Amiens, vantava anche ambienti molto più luminosi e arieggiati, grazie a molteplici trifore e bifore squisitamente lavorate e sormontate da eleganti cornicioni.

L'impatto visivo, per chi, giungendo da lontano, scorgeva il maniero, era spettacolare anche se, da vicino, saltavano agli occhi le conseguenze di un abbandono che si protraeva, ormai, da oltre cinquant'anni. La torre del mastio, antico nucleo della fortezza e originario alloggio del feudatario, era quella meglio conservata mentre le torri più piccole erano pericolanti. La pavimentazione della corte era dissestata e piena di ciuffi d'erba e sconnesso era anche l'impiantito di buona parte delle stanze. Molte erano le fessure da cui entravano acqua e spifferi, innumerevoli erano le travi fradicie o tarlate e le pareti delle stanze nobili erano ricoperte da antichi affreschi sbiaditi e scrostati in diversi punti.

La costruzione, però, era ancora bellissima e vantava soffitti di legno, a travi o a cassettoni oppure di pietra, con volte a botte o a crociera. La pavimentazione delle sale era quella originaria, costituita da grandi lastroni di pietra o da mattoni di cotto.

La corte interna era ampia e soleggiata ed era circondata, su tre lati, da un portico. Al centro della corte e davanti alla porta principale, sormontata da una pesante grata di ferro, sorgeva la grande torre del mastio che, in origine, era l'unica dimora del feudatario, ma che, successivamente, al fine di rendere più spaziosi e confortevoli gli alloggi del signore, era stata affiancata da altri caseggiati e da torri più sottili e svettanti e resa comunicante con essi tramite bracci in muratura e ponti coperti. Sul lato destro della corte, sorgeva la cappella, un edificio gotico, ricco di trifore, di bifore e di guglie e ornato da un imponente rosone, impreziosito da trine e merletti di pietra. Sul lato sinistro, invece, c'era l'armeria, dove erano ancora conservati spade, lance, alabarde e più moderni moschetti, armature per uomini e cavalli, ormai arrugginite e persino alcuni vecchi cannoni. Nel retro della corte, spuntava, al centro, un pozzo di pietra e mattoni e, ai lati, sorgevano le antiche cucine, la legnaia, la latteria, il fienile, le stalle e alcune botteghe.

Un'ampia scala monumentale congiungeva il piano terra della dimora del feudatario a quelli superiori mentre varie scale a chiocciola si snodavano lungo le torri minori e vicino agli ingressi secondari. Nel piano terra, subito dopo l'ingresso, si apriva un grande salone, con il pavimento di pietra e degli enormi lampadari tondi in ferro battuto, un tempo destinato ai banchetti e alle udienze del feudatario.

Rovistando in alcuni bauli, collocati nella soffitta del palazzo cittadino, André aveva trovato dei vecchi arazzi di seta e di lana e dei pezzi di argenteria massiccia, ormai del tutto anneriti e aveva intuito che provenivano dal castello. Che magnifica figura avrebbero fatto, dopo il restauro, tornando al loro antico posto!

André progettava di avviare la coltivazione delle terre e di destinare annualmente una parte consistente dei proventi del raccolto all'incremento della produzione. Un'altra porzione dei guadagni sarebbe stata accantonata per costituire il personale risparmio di lui mentre una percentuale di utili, variabile di anno in anno, sarebbe stata utilizzata per il restauro del castello. I lavori di ripristino sarebbero iniziati dalla torre del mastio e dai caseggiati e dalle torri che costituivano, con essa, il fulcro della dimora principale, per, poi, proseguire con la corte interna e con le torri e i caseggiati secondari, partendo dai più dissestati. Avrebbe fatto rimettere in linea la pavimentazione e avrebbe anche risanato i soffitti, consolidato le mura e restaurato gli affreschi, avendo cura, nei limiti del possibile, di conservare i materiali originari.

Distolse lo sguardo dal castello e lo rivolse verso la città di Lille che sorgeva a circa quattro miglia di distanza e che, adesso, era accarezzata dai raggi del sole nascente. Lasciò, quindi, la sua postazione sul cammino di ronda e tornò all'interno, in direzione della stanza dove abitava, per sistemare le ultime cose, prima di recarsi al lavoro.

Aveva deciso di approfittare degli ultimi mesi tiepidi dell'anno per soggiornare nel castello, in modo da trovarsi, ogni giorno, vicino alle terre alla cui lavorazione sovrintendeva personalmente.

Fra poche settimane, gli inverni rigidi del nord avrebbero reso impossibile abitare in una struttura vetusta e, a tratti, fatiscente, dove i venti gelidi si sarebbero facilmente insinuati, passando fra una fessura e l'altra mentre le piogge avrebbero reso buona parte del castello simile a una caverna stillante acqua. Per ora, però, il tepore dell'autunno rendeva ancora possibile quella sistemazione di fortuna.

Aveva, pertanto, allestito un giaciglio sul pavimento della stanza meglio conservata della fortezza e, ogni sera, vi si coricava, pensando, con un sorriso, che, quando era un semplice attendente, godeva di agi e di comodità molto maggiori.

Il fine settimana, invece, rientrava nel palazzo cittadino, consegnava ai camerieri gli indumenti sporchi, faceva un bel bagno, assisteva alla messa domenicale e, il lunedì successivo, se ne ripartiva per la campagna, con la biancheria pulita, le provviste della settimana e le lettere ricevute che gli avrebbero tenuto compagnia in quei cinque giorni di esilio campestre.

Passava tutto il giorno in mezzo ai contadini, in piedi o a cavallo. Che splendesse il sole, cadesse la pioggia o tirasse il vento, era sempre là, a osservare, a dare istruzioni e a cercare soluzioni. Molte di quelle terre, essendo state abbandonate per anni, andavano ripulite dai sassi e dagli sterpi oltre che arate e concimate, ma presentavano buone potenzialità, non essendo state sfruttate per lungo tempo.

Le coltivazioni erano quelle adatte ai climi freddi, capaci di reggere le temperature rigide. Predominavano, in zona, ampie distese di cereali ed ettari di frutteti, occupati, principalmente, da meli, piante molto resistenti alle basse gradazioni atmosferiche. Le mele del nord erano esportate nel resto della Francia o impiegate nella produzione del sidro.

Finita la giornata lavorativa, André tornava al castello, saliva nel cammino di ronda e passeggiava dietro la merlatura, approfittando delle ultime ore di sole per leggere i suoi libri di agraria o le lettere che gli giungevano da Parigi. Gli arrivavano con frequenza le missive della nonna, cariche di racconti e di raccomandazioni e quelle di Alain che affrontavano questo o quell'argomento, ma che ruotavano tutte intorno a un unico obiettivo: fare della sorella una felice Contessa. Diane, invece, dopo quell'unico biglietto accorato, non gli aveva più scritto e, anche dal fronte che sopra ogni altro gli interessava, giungeva soltanto silenzio. Le stesse lettere della nonna, lunghe e ricche delle più disparate informazioni, serbavano sempre un religioso silenzio su di _lei_.

Cercava di tenere a bada la mente con le mille incombenze che lo occupavano, con i propositi di miglioria delle terre e di restauro del maniero e con i progetti per il futuro. Sperava che sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui Oscar sarebbe diventata un sereno e nostalgico ricordo, legato a una giovinezza lontana, rimpianta e ormai indolore. Si augurava questo, ma, intanto, quando immaginava come avrebbe arredato, dopo il restauro, questo o quell'angolo del castello, si domandava se a lei sarebbe piaciuto e, sulla distesa antistante le mura, dove, nel medioevo, sorgeva il fossato che, successivamente, era stato riempito di terra e livellato al resto del suolo, immaginava folti e lussureggianti cespugli di rose bianche.

§§§§§§§§

Il grosso soldato strinse fra le sue enormi mani quelle minute della sorella e, fra un occhiolino e un sorriso mascalzone, la esortò:

– Mi raccomando, Diane, comportati bene che, se ti mandano via di qua, non ti rimangono che le monache!

– Alain, non ti preoccupare, io, qui, sto benissimo e farò onore a te e a nostra madre! Soldato Beauregard – aggiunse, poi, rivolta al commilitone di Alain – Siete gentile ad accompagnare mio fratello tutte le volte che viene a farmi visita!

– Oh, Mademoiselle de Soisson – farfugliò, imbarazzatissimo, il giovane studente di Medicina – Per me, è un piacere accompagnare Alain e vedere Voi radiosa e in salute.

– Andiamo, Henri, che si fa tardi – lo spronò Alain.

I due soldati erano appena usciti dal portone del palazzo, seguiti da una piangente Diane, munita di un candido fazzoletto che utilizzava promiscuamente per salutarli e per asciugarsi le lacrime, quando, dalla grande scala di marmo, arrivarono Oscar, il Conte di Canterbury e Sir Percy.

I tre erano in procinto di recarsi alla reggia, perché Oscar era stata informata che, quella mattina, il Duca di Orléans vi avrebbe presenziato.

– Oh, Madamigella Oscar, Ve ne prego, portate anche me! – la supplicò Diane, ancora mezza in lacrime.

– No, Diane – rispose pacata, ma ferma, Oscar – Non siete ancora pronta per essere presentata a corte.

– Oh, non è giusto, non posso mai venire! – gemette la fanciulla, imbronciata e lamentosa.

– Non angustiateVi, Signorinetta – disse, in tono scherzoso e falsamente solenne, Sir Percy – Crescerete anche Voi e, a quel punto, desidererete invano di tornare indietro.

– A corte, c'è tanta bella gente e io non posso mai vederla!

– Non Vi perdete nulla, Mademoiselle de Soisson – osservò il Conte di Canterbury – A corte, ci si imbatte spesso in individui, eufemisticamente parlando, sgradevoli – e, in cuor suo, pensò alla canaglia che stavano andando a incontrare.

I tre salirono in carrozza, lasciando nell'atrio una Diane più delusa che mai. Di questa separazione, il Conte di Canterbury e Sir Percy furono sollevati, perché, pur provando trasporto e tenerezza per quella ragazza fragile e smarrita, trovavano che l'ansia di lei fosse contagiosa e che quelle arie da fanciulla in ambasce, che sempre l'accompagnavano, rasentassero l'ossessivo.

Giunti nei corridoi della reggia, Sir Percy e il Conte iniziarono a passare in rassegna i volti dei cortigiani.

Molti aristocratici si avvicinavano ai due gentiluomini stranieri, incuriositi dalla loro presenza e quelli si districavano abilmente fra la folla, con modi squisiti e decisi al tempo stesso.

A un tratto, scorsero l'oggetto delle loro ricerche, elegantemente abbigliato con un completo _bordeaux_ ricamato d'oro e diligentemente corteggiato da un nutrito nugolo di nobili.

– Duca d'Orléans, qual buon vento! – esclamò, fingendo stupore, Sir Percy – Non siete cambiato affatto dal Vostro ultimo soggiorno londinese.

– Ricordate, Duca, i miei cugini, Lord Cedric Highbridge, dodicesimo Conte di Canterbury e Sir Percy Blakeney? – si inserì, con voce decisa, Oscar.

Il Duca guardò il Conte di Canterbury con aria perplessa, mascherando a stento il disappunto di trovarlo, non soltanto in vita, ma anche in ottima salute. Riavutosi dallo stupore, esclamò giovialmente:

– Ricordo benissimo questi due amici del Principe di Galles che, in quanto tali, sono pure amici miei!

– In nome della nostra vecchia amicizia, Duca – intervenne il Conte di Canterbury – sono venuto a riportarVi qualcosa che Vi appartiene e che Voi smarriste in Inghilterra.

Ciò detto, estrasse da un drappo il pugnale con il quale il sicario aveva tentato di sgozzarlo e lo porse al Duca mentre gli astanti li guardavano incuriositi.

– Vi sbagliate, caro Conte, non ho mai visto quest'arma prima d'ora – si schermì il Duca d'Orléans, con un sorriso nervosamente imbarazzato.

– Ne siete sicuro? – domandò Sir Percy – A noi risulta diversamente.

– Cercate di ricordare la circostanza in cui la smarriste in casa mia – incalzò il Conte di Canterbury – Io la serbo vivida nella mente.

Consegnò, quindi, il pugnale al Duca, dicendo:

– Ecco, adesso, ogni cosa è tornata al suo posto.

Si accomiatò, subito dopo, con un inchino, seguito da Oscar e da Sir Percy, mentre in aria si levava il brusio dei curiosi.

Il Conte di Compiègne, che sempre faceva in modo di trovarsi dove c'era maretta, assottigliò le labbra e alzò lievemente le sopracciglia, mormorando fra sé e sé:

– _Peccato, mi sono perso un bel complotto!_ – e guardò Oscar dileguarsi fra la folla.

§§§§§§§§

André stava cavalcando in un bosco ceduo, sito all'interno delle sue proprietà, composto principalmente da querce, carpini, aceri e faggi, dove si era recato al fine di valutare quali piante erano pronte per essere tagliate, così da ricavarne della legna. Guardava gli alberi adulti, maturi per il taglio, quelli malati da abbattere, le piante giovani e i ceppi mozzati dai quali erano spuntati fuori nuovi polloni e prendeva mentalmente nota sul da farsi.

Stava fissando l'ennesimo tronco, quando udì, in lontananza, delle urla. Spronato, immediatamente, il cavallo nella direzione delle voci scomposte, vi si diresse al galoppo, col busto ricurvo sul collo dell'animale mentre l'aria gli schiaffeggiava il volto e le foglie degli alberi gli sfioravano i capelli.

Giunto dove le terre di cui era il Signore confinavano con quelle del Duca di Germain e con altre del Marchese de Saint Quentin, vide degli uomini beceri e male in arnese che discutevano con una giovane donna che li fronteggiava con animo piuttosto alterato. André riconobbe in lei la sorella maggiore del Marchese de Saint Quentin, una venticinquenne nubile di grande bellezza che gli era stata indicata in chiesa.

– Se oserete ancora sconfinare nelle terre di mio fratello, non soltanto mi rivolgerò alle autorità, ma vi sguinzaglierò contro i miei cani! – ingiunse la fiera Marchesina, mentre un lampo guizzante e nervoso le dardeggiava nelle iridi color smeraldo dello stesso colore del completo di velluto da cavallerizza che indossava.

– E noi faremo polpette dei vostri cani e daremo fuoco ai vostri campi – replicò il capo di quei ribaldi, un quarantenne coi capelli neri e scarmigliati e il volto butterato dal vaiolo, solcato da una bruttissima cicatrice, reduce da un recente e poco proficuo viaggio in Inghilterra.

– Provateci e assaggerete la mia frusta – disse lei, brandendo il frustino da amazzone parallelamente al volto dello sgherro.

– Attenta, bella dama – ghignò l'altro, afferrandole la mano, ricoperta da un guanto nero di capretto – O potrei innervosirmi!

– Non osate toccarmi! – sibilò la giovane indomita, sottraendo di scatto la mano dalle grinfie del malvivente e imbracciando il fucile che portava a tracolla – O conoscerete il piombo del mio fucile, prima ancora del morso dei miei cani!

Contemporaneamente, caricò il fucile e lo puntò contro il farabutto mentre gli occhi di lei saettavano una verde collera e alcuni ciuffi corvini, ribelli, le ondeggiavano ai lati del viso, dopo essere sfuggiti dalla retina che imbrigliava, sotto il copricapo a tricorno, la chioma ricciuta.

– Siete in sette contro uno, i miei complimenti! – disse André, smontando da cavallo e parandosi di fronte a quelli.

– E voi cosa volete, neoConte? Tornate nel vostro neofeudo, finché ne avrete uno e non rompete le scatole a noi altri! – biascicò il _gentleman _mentre un rivolo di bava gli colava al lato della bocca.

André scrutava quei vigliacchi con sguardo duro e accigliato mentre la Marchesina lo affiancava, con gli occhi furenti e il viso contratto, continuando a puntare il fucile contro gli aggressori.

– Ehi, capo, forse, è meglio che ce ne andiamo…. Qui, finisce male…. – disse uno di quei lestofanti.

– Sappiate che non finisce qui! – ringhiò lo sfregiato, in preda alla collera.

Poi, rivolto ai compagni, aggiunse:

– Torniamo indietro…. Per ora….

Andati via quegli oxfordiani, la donna disse ad André:

– Vi ringrazio dell'intervento, Monsieur! Molti avrebbero girato al largo, fingendo di non vedere. E Vi ringrazio anche di avere detto: "_Siete in sette contro uno_" e non: "_Siete in sette contro una donna_" – aggiunse, poi, con un sorriso.

– Mademoiselle, sono pratico di queste situazioni – celiò André, ricordandosi, con trasporto, della furia bionda che aveva, per tanti anni, affiancato – Ma chi era quell'uomo?

– Si chiama Marc Kroger, detto "_lo sfregiato_" ed è uno degli uomini di fiducia del Duca di Germain. Cercano sempre di sconfinare nelle terre di mio fratello, coltivandole abusivamente e spostando i recinti, ma io me ne accorgo prontamente e non do loro tregua!

– E fate bene, Mademoiselle. Ah, perdonate, sono il Conte André de Lille, per servirVi.

– Sì, lo so, in città non si fa che parlare di Voi e del Vostro arrivo nelle caligini delle nord – rispose lei, sorridendo – Io, invece, sono Victoire Aurélie de Saint Quentin, sorella del Marchese de Saint Quentin.

– E' un onore, per me, Signorina. Lasciate che Vi riaccompagni nella Vostra dimora.

– Non mi avete trattata da donnicciola prima, non fatelo neppure adesso – scherzò lei – Seriamente, sono più di dieci anni che fronteggio da sola questi problemi e, ormai, ci sono abituata.

Contemporaneamente, ripose il fucile e il frustino e salì sul suo cavallo.

– Addio, Conte di Lille, tornate nel Vostro bosco e, mi raccomando, non smarriteVi – disse, con un sorriso, mentre arricciava il naso.

Sfiorò il fianco del cavallo con il tacco del nero stivale e partì al galoppo, lasciandosi dietro André.

**La storia di Margherita di Valois e dell'amante di lei, il Conte Joseph Boniface de la Môle, è vera anche se, poi, la leggenda se ne è impadronita, ricamandoci sopra.**

**L'episodio della testa mozza baciata dalla Regina è narrato nel romanzo "**_**Il rosso e il nero**_**" di Stendhal che annovera, fra i coprotagonisti, un'immaginaria discendente del Conte, la Marchesina Mathilde de la Môle, ossessionata, sin dall'infanzia, da quella storia, al punto da vestirsi a lutto ogni anno, nel giorno della ricorrenza della decapitazione dell'antenato.**


	24. La morsa della solitudine

**La morsa della solitudine**

"_Uno giorno avvenne che questa gentilissima sedea in parte ove s'udiano parole de la regina de la gloria ed io era in luogo dal quale vedea la mia beatitudine; e nel mezzo di lei e di me per la retta linea sedea una gentile donna di molto piacevole aspetto, la quale mi mirava spesse volte, maravigliandosi del mio sguardare, che parea che sopra lei terminasse_".

"_Allora mi confortai molto, assicurandomi che lo mio secreto non era comunicato lo giorno altrui per mia vista. E mantenente pensai di fare di questa gentile donna schermo de la veritade; e tanto ne mostrai in poco tempo, che lo mio secreto fue creduto sapere da le più persone che di me ragionavano_".

Dopo avere terminato la lettura, Diane ripose il libro sul tavolo.

– Bene, Diane, potreste riassumere questo passo de "_La Vita Nuova_"? – domandò Oscar alla giovane allieva.

– Mentre Dante Alighieri e Beatrice Portinari erano in chiesa, una dama venne casualmente a trovarsi lungo la traiettoria dei loro sguardi, tanto da credere di essere la destinataria di quelli di lui. Dante si accorse sia dell'equivoco sia del fatto che anche gli altri presenti vi erano caduti e, per molto tempo, usò questa donna come schermo dei propri sentimenti, per ingannare i fiorentini e proteggere il suo amore per Beatrice.

– Perfetto, Diane, quello che dite è giusto.

– Madamigella Oscar, non credete che il comportamento di Dante sia stato scorretto? L'altra donna avrebbe potuto innamorarsi di lui, senza contare che, probabilmente, aveva anche lei un marito e dei figli. La reputazione di lei contava meno di quella di Beatrice?

– Questo non lo sapremo mai, Diane – rispose Oscar, ridendo.

– Oh! Sì, è stato molto scorretto! – insistette, accoratamente, Diane – E anche Beatrice, qui, non ci fa una bella figura. Tralasciando il fatto che era sposata con un altro, come poteva tollerare, senza battere ciglio, che l'uomo che diceva di amarla rivolgesse le sue attenzioni a un'altra donna, seppure per finta? Tutto ciò denota un animo freddo e un carattere incline alla simulazione.

– Beatrice, infatti, non era partecipe dell'inganno, vi cadde anche lei e tolse il saluto a Dante – rispose Oscar, al culmine dell'ilarità.

– E fece bene e, anzi, si sarebbe dovuta alleare con l'altra signora e, insieme a lei, dargli una lezione!

Trascorso un breve intermezzo fatto di sdegnate proteste e di divertite spiegazioni, la giovane domandò:

– Madamigella Oscar, credete che sia possibile usare degli schermi per ingannare se stessi oltre che gli altri? Si può fare ricorso a delle false verità per essere disonesti col proprio cuore e non soltanto per sviare il prossimo?

– L'animo umano sorprende per la sua imprevedibilità – rispose Oscar, punta sul vivo e bianca come un cencio lavato – Andate a riposarVi e a cambiarVi d'abito, perché, fra un'ora, inizierà la lezione di equitazione.

Quando Diane se ne fu andata, Oscar venne colta da uno dei fastidiosi accessi della sua tosse nervosa, terminato il quale, come sempre più spesso le accadeva, fu abbrancata da scomode riflessioni.

"_Usare schermi per sviare la propria mente_", "_Essere profondamente disonesti con se stessi_", lei era maestra in tutto ciò. Aveva sempre affrontato la vita senza mezze misure, tutto o bianco o nero, ma, per raggiungere un suo equilibrio, a certi compromessi, sia pure a livello inconscio, era dovuta scendere. Questi tarli la angustiavano da mesi e, adesso, non poteva più metterli a tacere.

Per tutta la vita, aveva usato schermi per evitare di scontrarsi con gli aspetti più conflittuali della sua personalità e, pur essendo sempre stata onesta e specchiata nella vita pubblica, era stata altrettanto bugiarda e reticente con se stessa. Si era costruita un mondo a sua misura, dove viveva sicura come in uno scrigno o in un forziere e, per evitare di soccombere, aveva fatto della sua diversità un vanto.

Fersen era stato un portentoso schermo che le aveva impedito di soffermarsi su tante cose. Dietro l'alibi di un amore impossibile, protetta dal paravento di un uomo che mai l'avrebbe messa in pericolo ricambiandola, aveva potuto giustificare con se stessa la propria solitudine e autoattribuirsi un barlume di normalità. Aveva pagato l'obolo alla sua natura femminile repressa, illudendosi che, in tal modo, questa non le si sarebbe rivoltata contro mentre inseguiva il mito del vero soldato e del semidio.

Fersen era stato utilissimo anche per quell'altra faccenda, perché, così come avevano fatto i fiorentini con Dante, anche lei, concentrandosi sul miraggio, aveva distolto l'attenzione da colui che si collocava sulla linea retta oltre lo schermo.

André…. André che l'aveva affiancata senza mai chiederle niente…. André che aveva assorbito tutti i malumori di lei e che si era preso, senza reagire, tutti i rimbrotti che gli riservava, goffi e irrazionali tentativi di dissimulare un'attrazione smisurata e un sentimento profondo, sepolti negli anfratti più oscuri dell'anima…. André, il cui basso rango era stato un'ottima giustificazione alla ritrosia di lei e un ulteriore schermo, dissoltosi come neve al sole nella mattina del quindici agosto, quando le distanze sociali si erano azzerate, mettendo a nudo le barriere della mente e le paure del cuore…. André, il cui amore, nel profondo dell'anima, aveva sempre percepito e probabilmente ricambiato, ma che, per suo comodo, aveva inconsciamente relegato all'interno di una relazione ambigua….

Non che fosse obbligatorio ricambiare qualcuno, ma l'onestà, quella sì, era d'obbligo…. Avrebbe dovuto, già molto tempo prima, mettere ordine dentro di sé e fare con lui un discorso chiaro e onesto, così da fargli intendere che, nella mente di lei, non c'era spazio per teneri sentimenti di amore e dolci pensieri e da rendergli una salvifica, seppur dolorosa libertà…. Lo aveva tenuto, invece, legato a sé come eterno cavalier servente, perché le faceva comodo godere di quello scampolo di vita mentre perseguiva i suoi miti. Egoista, egoista, egoista, si era voltata dall'altra parte e aveva perpetrato uno scempio ai danni di una persona che, per troppa mitezza, per troppo amore e per troppa solitudine, si era sempre trovata, di fronte a lei, in condizioni di minorata difesa.

Del resto, cosa ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare da una che, dalla nascita, portava impresso nelle carni il marchio del ripudio e della solitudine? Aveva cominciato la sua vita con un rifiuto e non era meritevole d'amore….

Un colpo di tosse più forte dei precedenti la riscosse da quelle dolorose riflessioni.

– _Oscar, sbrigati, non indugiare, che, fra poco, inizierà la lezione di equitazione!_

§§§§§§§§

André camminava per i sentieri boschivi che si snodavano fuori della città di Lille, incedendo fra gli alberi che costeggiavano il percorso, i cui tronchi, nella parte inferiore, erano ricoperti di muschio e, a tratti, celati da piccole foglie che spuntavano da sottili rami secondari. Il viottolo era puntinato da foglie secche e da rametti che formavano, più in là, ai lati del sentiero, un autunnale manto ai piedi degli alberi dove abbondavano anche le rocce, le radici ricurve e fuoriuscite in superficie, le felci e la vegetazione del sottobosco. Fra mucchi di foglie secche, alcuni radi fili d'erba e qualche tronco caduto, non era infrequente vedere spuntare dei funghi, di varie forme e colori. Di tanto in tanto, le fronde erano agitate da un uccello che spiccava il volo per librarsi in cielo o per cambiare il ramo su cui stazionare.

Il giovane ricordava di quando, da bambino, i genitori lo portavano a passeggiare per la campagna del suo paese, a sgranchirsi le gambe e a cogliere le more, muniti di cestini di vimini e di grossi bastoni con cui percuotere i rovi e spaventare le vipere.

Voltò leggermente la testa e, da sotto il ramo di un albero, gli apparve la città che si estendeva sotto l'altura che stava percorrendo.

Aveva impiegato poche settimane a integrarsi nel tessuto cittadino e ancora meno tempo a comprendere le caratteristiche delle sue terre e le esigenze dei villici che le abitavano e dei braccianti che le lavoravano.

I rapporti che intratteneva con gli abitanti del luogo erano, in prevalenza, ottimi, date la giovialità e la modestia di cui era fornito e l'amichevolezza che caratterizzava i francesi del nord, ma, malgrado fosse, per natura, portato ad accettare il prossimo, non essendo un ingenuo, si era accorto anche di alcuni aspetti disfunzionali.

Avere mutato condizione sociale lo aveva messo nella posizione di chi osserva un arazzo a trama rovesciata. Finché era un plebeo, aveva percepito la tracotanza e la boria di alcuni nobili e di qualche ricco borghese mentre, adesso, avvertiva la spiacevole sensazione prodotta dall'altrui invidia e, a volte, dall'odio puro di chi aveva o pensava di avere di meno. Per quanto lavorasse sodo e si spendesse per i bisognosi, c'era sempre chi avrebbe gioito nel vederlo in difficoltà o, addirittura, privato di tutto. Aveva, in passato, biasimato l'atteggiamento scostante e inarrivabile di certi ricchi mentre, ora, si accorgeva che c'erano persone che ne ricercavano la vicinanza esclusivamente perché era nobile e benestante, rasentando l'invadenza e millantando con gli altri una confidenza inesistente. Chi ha di più è incline a reificare i meno abbienti, considerandoli degli individui amorfi da sfruttare o da ignorare, ma chi ha meno tende a vedere nel più fortunato un trofeo, una meta di rivalsa o un bersaglio da colpire per sfogare il proprio malessere. Chi è mal disposto o soltanto superficiale, qualunque sia la propria condizione, trova sempre il modo di spersonalizzare l'altro e di chiudersi a lui, col risultato di non percepirne le esigenze, le istanze e i problemi e di ridurlo a un oggetto. Da sottoposto, aveva stigmatizzato l'arroganza e l'incompetenza di chi stava ai vertici mentre, da padrone, aveva capito quanto fosse difficile organizzare il lavoro proprio e altrui, mettendo d'accordo più teste, spesso accomunate soltanto dall'esigenza di guadagnare, ma divise da invidie, rivalità, avidità, rancori oltre che dalla tendenza alla critica e alla lamentela. Se, quando era un plebeo, il cuore gli si era stretto alla vista dei poveri e dei derelitti, ora, amministrando le sue terre e aggirandosi per esse, si era accorto che, accanto ai villici poveri, ve ne erano degli altri che simulavano la miseria e si rifiutavano di coltivare oltre una certa soglia per evitare di incappare nelle disfunzioni di un sistema tributario mal strutturato che penalizzava la produttività. Diversi erano i contadini che, pur dicendosi poveri e affamati, celavano, sotto delle ben mimetizzate botole, grandi buche scavate nel terreno, piene di provviste e di ogni ben di Dio da sottrarre al tassatore.

Guardò davanti a sé, in cerca dei suoi cani che erano corsi avanti, sparendo dalla vista di lui. Erano due cuccioli di _beagle_ chiamati Storm e Velvet, retaggio del soggiorno in Inghilterra dal quale era recentemente tornato.

Alla fine di ottobre, essendo terminato il lavoro nei campi, aveva accolto l'invito del Conte di Canterbury di recarsi presso di lui, scegliendo quel mese autunnale in cui l'oceano non era ancora ingrossato dai marosi e i venti gelidi non avevano iniziato a flagellare le terre del nord. Era rimasto in Inghilterra per quattro settimane, passando il tempo a fare lunghe passeggiate in brughiera e a visitare le proprietà del Conte di Canterbury e degli amici di lui, traendone innumerevoli spunti per l'organizzazione delle sue tenute. Con l'occasione, si era recato a Londra e, accompagnato dal suo nuovo amico, ne aveva visitato i monumenti e i luoghi caratteristici. Era tornato a casa alla fine di novembre, arricchito di nuove nozioni e di interessanti spunti per coltivare le sue terre e, cosa di non poco conto, padrone di due cani, appartenenti a una razza che lo aveva colpito, da subito, per vivacità, simpatia, intelligenza, affettuosità, allegria e comicità oltre a una buona dose di testardaggine e di imprevedibilità.

Li vide, finalmente, svoltare la curva del sentiero e tornare indietro verso di lui. La femmina aveva in bocca un ramoscello frondoso mentre il maschio aveva trovato una pigna e giocava a lanciarla in aria e a riprenderla. Scorgerli gli strappò un sorriso e gli scaldò il cuore: quelle due creature erano un argine alla solitudine che lo avviluppava.

Tornò, quindi, alle sue riflessioni. Dopo una vita trascorsa alle dipendenze degli altri, si occupava, adesso, di cose che gli appartenevano, rispondendone in prima persona. Doveva prendere, in totale autonomia e senza consultarsi con alcuno, decisioni spesso necessitanti di una notevole rapidità di pensiero che si ripercuotevano immediatamente su di lui e sui sottoposti. Sebbene fosse stato efficiente e zelante anche da dipendente, ora che era padrone, essere la fonte di ogni determinazione e portare su di sé il peso di altre esistenze aveva cumulato responsabilità e tensione a impegno e fatica. Doveva relazionarsi direttamente con gli altri, mostrandosi autorevole e sicuro e facendo appello, all'occorrenza, a una buona dose di combattività e di autorità.

Fra un pensiero e l'altro, l'attenzione di lui fu catturata dai cani che, arrivati al culmine della salitella che stava percorrendo, erano intenti a fissare il sentiero sottostante, a lui nascosto, con le code ritte e le corde vocali impegnate in un incessante abbaio. Pochi istanti dopo, dalla direzione opposta del sentiero, giunse nella parte più alta del pendio Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin, abbigliata con giacca e gonna di lana marrone scuro, adatte alle lunghe passeggiate. Sul capo, aveva un cappello a tricorno, pure marrone, che le copriva soltanto in parte i capelli neri, raccolti dietro la testa in un alto _chignon_ e ricadenti, sul lato destro, in due boccoli mentre i piedi erano calzati da un paio di stivali marroni. Col braccio, la giovane donna reggeva un ampio cestino di vimini, colmo di funghi, che aveva iniziato a raccogliere di buon mattino.

– Conte di Lille – disse la Marchesina, appena lo ebbe visto, col volto sorridente e lo sguardo fattosi allegro – Che piacere vederVi!

– Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin, il piacere è tutto mio! – la salutò André – Oggi, siete mattiniera – aggiunse, dopo aver guardato il ricco contenuto del cestino, significativo testimone di un lavoro di raccolta che si protraeva da ore.

– Voi, invece, lo siete sempre, stando a quel che si dice – rispose la signorina mentre il vento le faceva ondeggiare i riccioli ribelli ai lati del volto.

– Il lavoro chiama – disse lui allegramente.

– E noi rispondiamo – fece eco lei con un sorriso.

– Siete veramente coraggiosa ad avventurarVi per questi sentieri solitari.

– Li conosco come le mie tasche. Mio padre mi ci portava a passeggio da quando iniziai a camminare.

Guardando, poi, il risultato delle sue fatiche, aggiunse:

– Credo di avere raccolto funghi per un intero reggimento. La mia cuoca avrà un bel da fare ad arrostirli tutti! Perché, domani, non venite a desinare da noi? Mio fratello sarà felice di rivederVi.

– Mademoiselle, ne sarei lieto, ma devo incontrare l'amministratore delle mie terre e….

– Cosa avete da temere? – sorrise lei, divertita – Dirò alla cuoca di arrostire i funghi, mica Voi!

– Non lo metto in dubbio, Signorina – scoppiò a ridere André.

– Oh! Forse, Voi temete che …. – esclamò la giovane donna con una risata – Non Vi preoccupate, colgo funghi da quando ero una bambina, mio padre mi ha insegnato bene a distinguere quelli commestibili dai velenosi e Lucrezia Borgia non era una mia antenata! Se volete, potremmo munirci di un assaggiatore!

Storm, intanto, si stava grattando un orecchio con la zampa posteriore mentre Velvet gli rivolgeva un abbaio, esortandolo a riprendere la corsa.

– Sono stata fidanzata, secoli fa, Conte di Lille. Lui era un Marchese della mia stessa età che viveva nelle vicinanze. Partì per la guerra d'indipendenza americana e non fece più ritorno.

– Mi rincresce.

– Cosa spinge, secondo Voi, un uomo che ha tutto a cercare la gloria oltre oceano, in una guerra che non gli appartiene? Irrequietezza, immaturità, curiosità, desiderio di dimostrare al mondo il proprio valore?

– Un insieme di tutte queste cose, credo – rispose André – In poche parole, la giovinezza.

– Da allora, non ho più avuto legami. I miei genitori sono morti giovani e io sono rimasta in casa, a crescere mio fratello e a occuparmi delle proprietà di lui.

– Tutto ciò Vi fa onore, Mademoiselle.

– Siete sempre stato così solo, Conte di Lille?

– No – rispose André, con un filo di voce.

– Ma lei Vi ha lasciato… Vi aspetto domani a mezzogiorno, Conte – concluse la Marchesina, con un tono di voce fattosi, improvvisamente, più alto e gaio – E non temete, non Vi avvelenerò.

Dopo che André la ebbe salutata con un inchino, lei si voltò dall'altra parte e proseguì la passeggiata, sparendo dietro agli alberi.

§§§§§§§§

– Diane, ricordate che Vi rimangono soltanto venti minuti per completare il Vostro componimento di storia.

– Sì, Madamigella Oscar, non temete! Questa volta, riuscirò a terminare in tempo.

Oscar guardava Diane e non poteva fare a meno di confrontarla con Rosalie. Quest'ultima nascondeva, sotto un'apparente debolezza e un'inclinazione al pianto, una forza d'animo fuori dal comune mentre la prima, pur sembrando allegra e perennemente meravigliata della vita, al di là dei facili entusiasmi, era pessimista e tendente a intristire. Rosalie era resistente e portata a reagire mentre Diane era fragile e, anziché sforzarsi di cercare una via di uscita dai suoi problemi, pareva crogiolarsi in essi e quasi compiacersi nel farli scorrere da una parte all'altra della sua mente. La piccola Lamorlière era molto aperta alle novità, avida di apprendimento, capace di riformulare i suoi giudizi e di cambiare opinione sugli altri ed estremamente predisposta a integrarsi in tutti gli ambienti sociali mentre la giovane de Soisson, pur non disdegnando affatto la cultura, era poco incline all'evoluzione del pensiero, stentava a mutare l'idea alla quale si era affezionata e faceva fatica ad adattarsi ai ceti diversi da quello di provenienza. Rosalie era naturalmente empatica, riusciva a immedesimarsi nei problemi degli altri e a intuirli e trovava sempre la parola giusta per rinfrancare lo spirito di chi le stava vicino, attenuandone il fardello e facendolo sentire meno solo mentre Diane era concentrata su se stessa, capiva poco o nulla dello stato d'animo degli altri e, a causa di questa carenza, non era infrequente che, in modo del tutto involontario, mettesse il dito nella piaga e commettesse qualche _gaffe_. Rosalie era affettuosa mentre Diane era soltanto riconoscente e rispettosa, la prima sorprendeva con delle virtù nascoste mentre la seconda dava l'idea di essere mediocre, l'una contagiava ottimismo, l'altra tensione emotiva. Rosalie era il bastone e il vincastro mentre Diane era una pietra d'inciampo. L'una era la sorella minore mai nata, l'altra un'opera di misericordia. Il tutto poteva riassumersi nella considerazione che Rosalie era un ausilio, un soffio rinfrescante, una brezza di primavera, una seconda giovinezza mentre Diane era un'ulteriore responsabilità, una fonte di preoccupazione, un vento pazzerello e, a volte, carico di pioggia, una finestra aperta su un universo accidentato e potenzialmente morboso.

Le suscitava compassione e cercava di aiutarla come poteva, tentando di scuoterla dal torpore della volontà e dalle ferite dell'anima, ma non possedeva la chiave di quel cuore e sospettava che neppure Diane avesse dimestichezza con le sue disordinate pulsioni.

Oscar sospirò nel constatare che mai quella giovinetta l'avrebbe salvata dalla morsa della solitudine che la stava stritolando e la stessa Diane, pur apprezzando l'ospitalità e gli insegnamenti che le erano offerti e gli agi della vita signorile, si sentiva sola, soffriva lo sradicamento dal suo ambiente d'origine e sospirava in attesa delle visite del fratello, divenute, purtroppo, sempre più rade, a causa della distanza di Palazzo Jarjayes dalla caserma e dei molti impegni di lui.

§§§§§§§§

– Colonnello de Girodel, è tutto pronto per la missione di domani? – chiese Oscar, al momento di andarsene – Il falsario Gabriel Leclerc sta creando dei gravi problemi ed è ora che lo staniamo.

– Sì, Comandante, è tutto pronto.

– Bene, ci vediamo domani, io torno a casa e Vi saluto.

– A domani, Comandante.

Girodel si avvicinò alla finestra e fissò lo sguardo sull'imbrunire.

Mademoiselle de Chambord gli mancava moltissimo. Si erano tenuti compagnia per diversi mesi come buoni amici e, adesso che lei non c'era più, si sentiva terribilmente solo. Era, ormai, del tutto certo che il sentimento che provava per lei era molto più intenso di una semplice amicizia e che l'amore che aveva provato per Oscar apparteneva al passato.

Prima che ella fosse partita alla volta di Chambord, per scongiurarne l'allontanamento, aveva pensato di chiederle la mano e, al fine di sondare il terreno, aveva buttato lì alcune frasi con suo padre, prendendo la questione alla lontana. Il vecchio Conte, che non era uno sciocco, con gesti nervosi e voce alterata, aveva espresso il suo pensiero senza mezzi termini, dicendo che un nobile senza patrimonio vale quanto un terreno brullo, pieno di sterpi e di sassi e aveva minacciato il figlio di diseredazione, se gli avesse portato a casa quella pezzente. Girodel, come sempre, aveva ceduto e lei era andata via.

Adesso, era solo, di nuovo solo, disperatamente solo e non gli restava che biasimare se stesso, perché, anche in quell'occasione, così come per la vicenda di Oscar, non ci aveva creduto fino in fondo e non aveva fatto tutto il possibile per conseguire il risultato. Era partito sconfitto, non aveva giocato al meglio le sue carte, non ci aveva messo la giusta determinazione, aveva issato bandiera bianca prima ancora di impugnare le armi ed era rimasto solo. Il risultato era che lei se ne era andata e avrebbe trovato un uomo più uomo di lui.

Girodel chiuse gli occhi davanti al tramonto, si allontanò dalla finestra e si preparò, pure lui, a tornare a casa.

§§§§§§§§

La torre diroccata, troneggiante in cima all'altura, si stagliava contro il cielo plumbeo, attorniata da scheletri di alberi nodosi che avevano ceduto le foglie all'autunno così come quel cumulo di pietre, fiero avamposto militare di epoche passate, aveva consegnato forza e vigore al trascorrere dei secoli, agli assalti degli uomini e agli oltraggi del cielo e dell'aria. La nebbia di novembre saliva fitta dall'erba sbiadita e umida, dal manto giallo e rosso delle foglie cadute e dagli arbusti addormentati e spogli, galleggiava nell'aria e si univa al cielo, sfumando i colori e i contorni dell'edificio e degli alberi.

Oscar, Girodel e un piccolo manipolo di Guardie Reali ristavano ai piedi dell'altura, intabarrati nei loro mantelli militari, a scrutare, da sotto in su, il sassoso rifugio di Gabriel Leclerc, il falsario parigino che aveva preferito quel solitario nascondiglio a un covo celato nel ventre marcio dei bassifondi parigini. La quiete delle campagne suburbane non aveva giovato al desiderio d'involarsi del malvivente, reo di avere falsificato importanti documenti di alcuni nobili della corte e, per effetto di minuziose indagini a tappeto, protrattesi per alcune settimane, il rifugio di lui era stato intercettato.

Muti e in fila indiana, i soldati si inerpicarono sulla scala di pietra, delimitata da una ringhiera di legno, raggiungendo, in pochi minuti, la porta rettangolare della torre.

– Aprite, in nome di Sua Maestà il Re o butteremo giù la porta – tuonò Oscar, con voce potente che rimbombava nell'eco.

Non ci fu bisogno di far seguire alle minacce i fatti, perché la porta non era chiusa con spranghe e chiavistelli. Le Guardie Reali entrarono nel vano di pietra, umido e oscuro e, come in un copione già scritto, lo trovarono abbandonato. Un corvo nero come la pece, disturbato dagli uomini, abbandonò, d'improvviso, il suo rifugio, posto su una trave del soffitto e volò fuori della porta, con un gracchiare stridulo e un fremito di ali. I soldati trasalirono ed estrassero le pistole, prima di accorgersi che il trambusto non aveva provenienza umana.

A parte dei fogli di carta sparsi sul pavimento, un tavolaccio di legno sbeccato, rovesciato per terra e una filigrana impolverata di ragnatele alle pareti, la torre era disabitata e vuota.

– Capitano de Valmy, tornate alla reggia con le Guardie Reali e stilate un resoconto della giornata. Il Colonnello de Girodel e io rimarremo a completare la perquisizione.

Rimasti soli nel rudere, Girodel si mise a cercare eventuali botole o porte nascoste mentre Oscar si avventurò per la scala malamente illuminata dalle feritoie che costeggiava le pareti interne della torre, al fine di reperire un qualsiasi indizio da quelle pietre mute e sorde.

Nulla trovarono e, dopo essere ridiscesi ai piedi dell'altura, montarono a malincuore sui loro cavalli e li spronarono verso la reggia. Durante il tragitto, commentarono quell'ennesimo insuccesso, con voci fioche e animo avvilito finché giunsero in un castagneto. Girodel, desideroso di porre fine a quella malinconia, saltò giù dal cavallo e indicò a Oscar un mucchietto di castagne cadute a terra. Alcune erano spoglie mentre altre erano ancora avvolte dai loro ricci marroni. Girodel ne colse una e, liberandola dall'involucro irsuto, con voce allegra, disse a Oscar:

– Comandante, raccogliamo alcune di queste castagne cadute, accendiamo un fuoco e arrostiamole. Ciò non capovolgerà gli esiti di questo fiasco di missione, ma, almeno, avremo goduto dei frutti dell'autunno!

Oscar accondiscese e i due ufficiali si misero a raccogliere castagne e rami spezzati e, dopo averne racimolato una quantità ragionevole, accesero il fuoco, circondandolo di pietre. Si sedettero, infine, l'uno di fronte all'altra, davanti alle fiamme crepitanti che ravvivavano, progressivamente, con nuova legna mentre, con alcuni ramoscelli, rigiravano le castagne nella brace. La nebbia, intanto, si era diradata e alcuni raggi di sole avevano squarciato le nubi, rischiarando il bosco. L'odore della castagne arrostite, dei gusci carbonizzati e della legna arsa impregnava l'aria e lo scoppiettio del fuoco rompeva il silenzio dal quale i due ufficiali erano avvolti. Girodel levò lo sguardo su Oscar che piluccava le sue caldarroste, ne colse l'espressione stanca e triste, si rispecchiò in lei, si riconobbe nella solitudine che le incupiva il volto e le inaridiva l'anima e avvertì una dolorosa stretta al cuore.

§§§§§§§§

Era una giornata serena e il sole di fine novembre rischiarava, con i suoi raggi obliqui, i tetti del borgo medievale che si ergeva vicino alla Loira.

Mademoiselle de Chambord, seduta accanto alla finestra del salottino di casa sua, leggeva un libro, approfittando della luce mattutina e del cielo terso. Da quando aveva lasciato la reggia, era passato un mese e mezzo, nel corso del quale aveva fatto ritorno al suo paese natale, trovandovi una sistemazione dignitosa. Con la rendita corrispostale dalla Casa Reale, riusciva a condurre in locazione un signorile quartierino nella piazza principale di Chambord, a mantenere una governante, una cuoca e una fantesca e a vivere un'esistenza decorosa e morigerata da nobile non ricca, ma rispettabile.

Le giornate si susseguivano pigre e uguali e la giovane donna le trascorreva impegnata, per lo più, nella lettura e nel ricamo. Almeno una volta al giorno, usciva di casa, lasciava le vie del borgo e si avventurava per i sentieri di campagna, tonificando i muscoli con lunghe passeggiate e venendo a patti con i ricordi. Pur essendo ancora moderatamente giovane, era convinta che il meglio, nella sua vita, ci fosse già stato e che i restanti giorni a lei concessi si sarebbero trascinati in un avvicendarsi di eventi opachi e di ricordi sempre più lontani, appartenenti al periodo più felice della sua esistenza, purtroppo trascorso in un lasso di tempo troppo breve. Le mancavano gli impegni di dama di corte, il sorriso gentile di una Regina magnanima che l'aveva salvata dall'ombra di un chiostro solitario e le persone meravigliose che aveva conosciuto. Un volto su tutti serbava gelosamente nel cuore, il bel volto aristocratico e un po' malinconico di un raffinato gentiluomo cui avrebbe voluto donare la vita e che mai avrebbe rivisto. Lui era un ufficiale delle Guardie Reali e apparteneva a una delle primarie famiglie del regno mentre lei era una nobile decaduta senza un soldo di dote e, ormai, intenta a percorrere l'ultimo tratto di strada della sua gioventù. I nobili non erano tutti uguali….

Accennò un debole sorriso, richiudendo quel volto nello scrigno dei ricordi e fissando negli occhi la sua solitudine. Si levò in piedi e ripose il libro sul mobiletto tondo vicino alla sedia: era ora di dedicarsi alla quotidiana passeggiata.

– Leontine, preparatemi l'abito da passeggio, per favore.

Scostò le tende di pizzo del suo corredo che era riuscita a sottrarre all'avidità della famiglia materna e guardò in strada.

– _Chi avrà legato quel magnifico cavallo dabbasso? Non si trovano esemplari così belli nei dintorni_ – pensò la donna mentre riaccostava le tende.

Fu proprio in quel momento che udì qualcuno bussare alla porta d'ingresso e la vecchia governante affrettarsi ad aprire.

– C'è un gentiluomo che chiede di Voi, Mademoiselle – disse la donna mentre entrava nel salottino – Un uomo dall'aria molto distinta, con dei lunghi capelli castani.

– Fatelo passare – disse lei, con un filo di voce, rassettandosi la gonna e pizzicandosi le gote, affinché divenissero più rosee.

Pochi attimi dopo, lui fece ingresso nella piccola e luminosa stanza e i due si guardarono come se non lo facessero da secoli.

– Sono lieta di VederVi, Colonnello. A cosa devo l'onore della Vostra visita?

– Perdonate l'ardire, sto infrangendo tutte le regole e non dovrei essere così esplicito – iniziò a parlare lui, con voce commossa e volto turbato – Ma mi siete mancata oltre ogni dire, in queste settimane di lontananza. Dormo poco, ho perso il gusto per il cibo, concentrarmi mi risulta difficile e i miei pensieri sono rivolti soltanto a Voi.

Lei lo ascoltava col fiato spezzato e le lacrime agli occhi, senza osare proferir parola.

– Sono venuto a deporre la mia vita ai Vostri piedi, se Voi la vorrete.

– Oh, mio caro…. – sussurrò lei, non trattenendo più le lacrime che le solcarono il viso, attenuando la compostezza di una vita – Io non voglio che Voi….

Non ci fu bisogno di altre parole. Lui le prese delicatamente le mani fra le sue e se le accostò al cuore.

**Questi ultimi quattro capitoli che si sono susseguiti dall'arrivo di André a Lille in poi sono serviti a illustrare le vite solitarie dei protagonisti e il loro percorso umano. Dal prossimo capitolo, si tornerà nel vivo della trama e la narrazione subirà un'impennata.**

**Buona lettura a tutti!**


	25. Elettra

**Elettra**

Dopo l'accanirsi di un inverno rigido, la primavera era tornata, infine, a riscaldare le giornate di quell'umanità inquieta e disperata.

Era la seconda metà di maggio del 1789 e la situazione politica della Francia aveva subito una svolta decisiva. Anni di inverni gelidi e di pessimi raccolti avevano messo in ginocchio l'economia, già stremata a causa dell'inarrestabile delirio edificatorio del Re Sole e del susseguirsi di lunghe e dispendiose guerre, l'ultima delle quali aveva impegnato, per molti anni, le truppe francesi nel continente americano. Piogge torrenziali, inondazioni, grandinate e siccità avevano fatto il resto. Il grano scarseggiava e ciò aveva fatto schizzare alle stelle il prezzo del pane. Il popolo era ridotto alla fame, la situazione era insostenibile e la borghesia, classe numerosa ed eterogenea, stava cavalcando l'onda del malcontento delle masse incolte ed esasperate per strumentalizzarle contro gli avversari politici storici: nobiltà e alto clero. Nel tentativo di risolvere la difficile situazione, il Re aveva manifestato l'intenzione di approvare delle riforme che avevano, però, incontrato l'ostilità dei primi due ordini, desiderosi di non subirne il pregiudizio. Il Parlamento di Parigi aveva, quindi, chiesto l'indizione degli Stati Generali che erano stati convocati l'8 agosto 1788 e inaugurati il 5 maggio 1789. Il terzo stato aveva ottenuto il raddoppio dei suoi rappresentanti, ma questa conquista sarebbe stata nullificata dal tradizionale sistema di votazione per ordini anziché per capi. Si stava quasi concludendo il primo mese di lavori e niente si era deciso, neppure essendosi raggiunto un accordo sulle modalità del voto.

Oscar era molto preoccupata, perché reputava che gli Stati Generali sarebbero stati un salto nel buio. Deprecava fortemente gli egoismi dei tre ordini che avevano determinato l'irrigidimento delle rispettive posizioni e una conseguente situazione di stallo, di esasperazione e di sfiducia reciproca, a scapito del buon senso e di una visione collettiva.

Come se tutto ciò non bastasse, la salute del Delfino aveva subito un irreversibile tracollo, tanto che i medici gli avevano dato poche settimane di vita. La disperazione dei genitori era indicibile e non agevolava la loro concentrazione sui gravi problemi politici.

Fra due settimane, poi, sarebbe iniziato il processo a carico di Théroigne de Méricourt e degli altri facinorosi da lei guidati nell''"_Assalto della furia scarlatta_". Memore dell'esito disastroso, in termini di popolarità per la monarchia, del processo per lo scandalo della collana, il Re aveva deciso di non fare celebrare anche quest'altro pubblicamente e la Regina non si era opposta. L'imminente procedimento, malgrado il basso profilo, avrebbe, comunque, comportato un ulteriore aggravio al carico di lavoro delle Guardie Reali e notevoli grattacapi per Oscar.

Sul piano personale, la solitudine di Oscar non era diminuita. André risiedeva a Lille ormai da nove mesi e i due non si erano mai scritti né sapevano alcunché l'una dell'altro. Oscar cercava di combattere il senso di vuoto che la opprimeva gettandosi a capofitto nel lavoro, ma anche quel settore era amareggiato dalla costante presenza della spia, la cui mano invisibile continuava regolarmente a sabotare diverse operazioni militari. Nessuna contestazione era stata mossa a Oscar che serbava inalterati la stima del Re e l'affetto della Regina, ma questi reiterati fallimenti stavano mettendo a dura prova la tenuta nervosa di lei, da sempre abituata a eccellere e a tendere al perfezionismo. Malgrado, in ogni occasione, avesse fatto del suo meglio, la mancanza oggettiva di un riscontro positivo rendeva la donna molto scontenta di sé e gli accessi di tosse non si contavano.

Diane continuava a vivere a Palazzo Jarjayes. Gli insegnamenti e il carisma di Oscar avevano dato i loro frutti e, infatti, la cultura generale della ragazza era notevolmente aumentata ed ella stessa sembrava più adulta, forte e consapevole, perché frignava di meno ed era diventata maggiormente incline all'azione. Se le si presentava un problema, la prima reazione della giovane non era il senso di smarrimento, ma la ricerca di una soluzione. Anche l'integrazione nel nuovo ambiente era migliorata e, Oscar a parte, era con Madame de Jarjayes – che aveva preso sotto la sua ala protettrice quella "_pauvre petite fille_" – che la timida Diane aveva iniziato moderatamente ad aprirsi. Lasciarsi alle spalle il rassicurante nucleo familiare aveva favorito la maturazione di quel bruco e la revisione di alcune idee e priorità. La cotta ossessiva per André, però, non era diminuita e, anzi, era più radicata che mai.

Mademoiselle de Chambord, ora Madame de Girodel, aveva ripreso il suo servizio a corte come dama di compagnia della Regina. Lei e Girodel si erano sposati a gennaio e, contro ogni previsione, il padre di lui, inizialmente ostile alle nozze, si era notevolmente rabbonito. Sulle prime, aveva minacciato il figlio di diseredazione, pensando che ciò sarebbe bastato a farlo tornare sui propri passi. Poiché, però, quello non demordeva, era stato il vecchio Conte a dovere indietreggiare, dato che Victor Clément era l'unico figlio maschio rimastogli. Si era visto, pertanto, costretto ad accogliere a Palazzo Girodel quella "_nobile pezzente_". La nuora, dal canto suo, avendo un carattere forte e determinato ed essendo abituata, sin dalla primissima giovinezza, a fare fronte alle asperità della vita, non aveva raccolto le molteplici provocazioni provenienti dal suocero e, per amore del marito, aveva risposto ad esse con garbo e gentilezza. Alla fine, il vecchio burbero si era acquietato e, suo malgrado, aveva dovuto ammettere con se stesso che la nuora, dopo tutto, non era affatto male e quando questa, alcune settimane dopo il matrimonio, era rimasta incinta, il Conte l'aveva definitivamente accettata come membro della famiglia.

A Palazzo Girodel, per la delizia dei neosposi, continuava ad abitare anche l'intrigante e vanesio Conte Maxence Florimond de Compiègne che non aveva dismesso le sue mire su Oscar, continuando, anzi, a corteggiarla col suo fare insinuante e suadente.

Quella mattina, Oscar, Girodel, il Capitano de Valmy e un manipolo di Guardie Reali avrebbero dovuto partecipare a una missione di salvataggio. Circa tre giorni prima, infatti, era giunta notizia che due alti ufficiali sarebbero stati aggrediti e l'allerta era subito volata ai massimi livelli, dato che, in meno di un mese, erano già stati assassinati due gentiluomini, uno a bordo della propria carrozza e l'altro sulla soglia di un palco all'opera. La tensione si era diffusa negli ambienti della reggia e Oscar, questa volta, non voleva fallire. Qualche ora prima, i dettagli dell'attacco erano stati resi noti dagli informatori: i due ufficiali, i cui nomi non era stato possibile scoprire, sarebbero stati attaccati mezzo miglio a nord ovest di La Verrière, in aperta campagna.

– Dalle deposizioni di alcuni testimoni oculari, sembrerebbe che, in entrambi gli attentati, l'assassino sia lo stesso e, cioè, un uomo giovane, dal volto allungato e dai lunghi e ondulati capelli castani – disse Oscar ai suoi sottoposti.

– Ah, non guardate me! – celiò Girodel – Io non sono stato!

– Si parlava di un uomo _giovane_ – precisò Oscar, per nulla scherzosa, dato che la tensione emotiva non le aveva permesso di cogliere l'umorismo del Colonnello.

Mentre era in atto questo scambio di battute, le Guardie Reali, camminando nei corridoi della reggia in direzione delle scuderie, videro, da dietro a una porta, in uno dei saloni, il Duca d'Orléans e la Contessa di Polignac discutere fra loro piuttosto confidenzialmente e ne furono stupite.

– Comandante, pensate che possa essere la Contessa di Polignac la nostra beneamata talpa? – chiese Girodel, guardando Oscar.

– E' una possibilità da tenere in considerazione – rispose lei, col volto corrucciato – L'amicizia che la lega alla Regina, negli ultimi tempi, si è piuttosto raffreddata e le persone come la Contessa sono alla costante ricerca di protettori potenti.

La Contessa di Polignac si accorse di essere scrutata e, di rimando, prese a guardare Oscar. La bocca della nobildonna si assottigliò e gli occhi di lei divennero due fessure. Pochi istanti dopo, distolse lo sguardo e tornò a rivolgere l'attenzione al suo interlocutore.

Le Guardie Reali raggiunsero le scuderie, si misero in movimento verso la meta prevista e, dopo circa un'ora a cavallo, arrivarono nel punto che era stato loro indicato, mezzo miglio a nord ovest di La Verrière e iniziarono a perlustrare meticolosamente la zona. Oscar ne aveva fatto una questione personale e, questa volta, voleva a tutti i costi portare a casa il risultato. I minuti, però, passavano e dei due alti ufficiali e del loro aspirante assassino non vi era alcuna traccia. I minuti divennero mezz'ora e questa raddoppiò, evolvendo in un'ora intera, ma la campagna primaverile era ancora immersa in un'insopportabile calma antimeridiana.

D'un tratto, le Guardie udirono il suono di una veloce galoppata e si voltarono di scatto. Oscar si girò velocissima, impugnando la pistola, ma gli occhi di lei, nervosi e saettanti, null'altro videro che un maestoso cervo in corsa.

– Dannata spia! – si lasciò sfuggire la donna, gettando a terra la pistola, in un moto di stizza.

Le altre Guardie Reali la guardarono e si guardarono fra loro, coi volti stanchi e costernati mentre la tosse di Oscar risuonava per la campagna silente.

§§§§§§§§

– E così, quel gentiluomo mi disse: "_Signor Marchese, la Vostra mira è eccellente! Mi rincresce di averlo messo in dubbio e riconosco la sconfitta!_" – declamò, con gioviale solennità, il quattordicenne Marchese de Saint Quentin, dalla piccola roccia sulla quale si era arrampicato.

– Camille, ti ho detto mille volte di non mentire! Quel tale non era affatto un gentiluomo, ti ha chiamato "_Guglielmo Tell dei poveracci_" e, quando hai centrato il bersaglio, ha fatto una smorfia e ha detto che eri stato fortunato! – lo rimproverò la sorella, con gli occhi divertiti e un fare falsamente severo.

– Sì, ma poi io ho ricentrato il bersaglio per altre tre volte e quello, seppure col mal di stomaco, ha pagato la scommessa! Non essere così pignola, Victoire: se non si abbellissero le gesta, nessuno scriverebbe poemi epici!

– Di questo dovresti parlare con Maurice Le Barde e non con me! – sorrise la sorella.

– Queste sono cose da uomini veri e non da poetastri! Mi sono esercitato indefessamente per ben due settimane al fine di prepararmi alla sfida…. Non è vero Conte di Lille? – domandò il ragazzo, rivolgendosi ad André – Il Conte di Lille mi ha allenato personalmente al tiro al bersaglio – aggiunse, poi, a beneficio degli altri presenti.

– Oh, sì, confermo ogni cosa! – si inserì André – Nell'uso delle armi, posso permettermi di dare qualche consiglio, avendo avuto una maestra eccellente!

Dopo l'invito a pranzo di novembre, André, non soltanto era sopravvissuto ai funghi, ma aveva anche stretto un solido legame d'amicizia con Mademoiselle Victoire Aurélie de Saint Quentin e col fratello di lei, l'adolescente Marchese Camille Alexandre. Quest'ultimo, in particolare, aveva concepito da subito una viva simpatia per André e, da sempre privo di una figura maschile di riferimento, si era legato fortemente a lui, cercando di moltiplicare le occasioni di incontro e prendendolo ad esempio praticamente su tutto. André, di rimando, si era affezionato al simpatico giovane e, ben conoscendo le difficoltà legate alla condizione di orfano, aveva tentato di sopperire alle mancanze del ragazzo, accogliendolo sotto la sua ala protettrice. Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin, a sua volta, sin dal primo incontro, era rimasta profondamente impressionata da André, dall'aspetto e dal carattere di lui, dall'innata eleganza, dalla fermezza d'animo che dimostrava, dalla severità dei costumi addolcita dalla modestia e dalla mitezza e dal fare paterno e paziente con cui si relazionava al fratello minore di lei. Aveva capito, però, che il passato di André ospitava più di un'ombra e che il cuore del giovane, pur essendo grande e generoso, non era affatto libero. Da donna intelligente e lungimirante, non si era proposta sfacciatamente né si era mostrata assillante, ma aveva continuato a frequentarlo in qualità di buona amica e di sorella di Camille Alexandre. André, dal canto suo, aveva intuito l'inclinazione della giovane donna per lui, l'ammirava sinceramente e, pur non sentendosi pronto a cancellare Oscar dal suo cuore, aveva intuito che la Marchesina Victoire Aurélie sarebbe stata un'ottima compagna di vita, se soltanto lui si fosse deciso a rompere col suo ingombrante e doloroso passato. Per tutti quei mesi, però, il passato era rimasto più vivo e presente che mai e André aveva vissuto il legame per ciò che realmente era: una grande e sincera amicizia.

In quella mattina di maggio, il trio di amici, al quale si erano aggiunti il Conte di Canterbury e Sir Percy, ospiti di André già da una settimana, si era recato a fare una passeggiata nelle campagne di Lille. Il sole brillava, la primavera aveva scacciato via i rigori dell'inverno e l'allegro gruppo passava il tempo spensierato e gioioso.

– Bene – sospirò, falsamente imbronciato, il ragazzo mentre saltava giù dalla roccia – Poiché a mia sorella le prodezze con la pistola non interessano, non mi resta che dedicarmi alla spada! – aggiunse, alzando la voce e accelerando il ritmo per sottolineare l'ultima parte della frase e, contemporaneamente, sguainando la lama.

– _En garde_! – disse, poi, rivolto a Sir Percy.

Quest'ultimo incrociò la lama col ragazzo per un paio di minuti, trascorsi i quali, si portò teatralmente la mano al cuore, iniziò a gemere volgendo gli occhi al cielo, fece cadere la spada sul prato e si accasciò al suolo, simulando una ferita mortale.

– Bravissimo, giovane Marchese! – esclamò il Conte di Canterbury – Avete sconfitto il miglior spadaccino d'Inghilterra!

– Attento, Sir Percy – lo ammonì scherzosamente Mademoidelle de Saint Quentin – Mio fratello non vuole un compagno di giochi, ma di spada!

All'udire quella frase, gli occhi di André si velarono di tristezza e, per celare il suo nuovo stato d'animo agli altri, si allontanò di qualche passo dalla comitiva.

Dopo essersi appartato, l'uomo aggrottò la fronte, si portò una mano davanti alla bocca e iniziò a pensare. La Marchesina aveva molte delle qualità di Oscar senza i problemi che ne agitavano l'anima e, se soltanto Oscar non fosse esistita, la giovane Victoire Aurélie sarebbe stata un'ottima sposa per lui. Se soltanto Oscar non fosse esistita…. ma Oscar c'era, più viva e presente che mai, sebbene si trovasse a centinaia di miglia di distanza e lui era stato un folle soltanto a sperare di potersi sradicare quel sentimento dal cuore….

– Ho detto qualcosa che Vi ha rattristato, Conte di Lille? – chiese la giovane nobildonna, accostandosi a lui – Ridevate e scherzavate insieme a noi, ma Vi siete allontanato all'improvviso, dopo che io ho parlato….

– Oh, no, Mademoiselle, davvero! Voi dite sempre cose gentili…. Voi e Vostro fratello siete dei veri amici e un'ottima compagnia per quest'uomo solitario!

– Cosa spinge un uomo a essere solitario? – chiese lei, con un sorriso smorzato mentre abbassava lo sguardo.

– Non saprei…. – rispose André, con un filo di voce – Le circostanze? L'ostinazione?

– E cosa porta una donna a essere solitaria? …. Vi, prego, però, non ditemi le stesse cose….

– Essere diversa da tutte le altre donne? – rispose André, deglutendo, con un magone in gola e un pungolo nel cuore – Non volersi arrendere alla mediocrità e all'ipocrisia? Non cedere le armi di fronte al grigiore e alla pochezza di un mondo che inganna e divora chi lo abita?

– Sì…. – fece eco lei, con un tono divenuto anch'esso basso – Direi che questa descrizione si addice perfettamente a me…. e, ne sono certa, anche al Vostro perduto amore…. che, se la mia capacità di deduzione conta ancora qualcosa, dovrebbe essere la maestra d'armi….

Stettero in silenzio per alcuni istanti finché lei non riprese a parlare.

– Non temete, Conte di Lille, non voglio affatto sedurVi…. e come potrei….

Poi, con voce tornata di nuovo alta e gaia, gridò:

– Camille, scendi subito da quell'albero! Se cadi giù dal ramo, giuro che ti lascio lì! – e raggiunse di corsa il gruppo, lasciando da solo André.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar era seduta alla scrivania del suo ufficio, intenta a stilare, con la mano stanca e il volto cupo, il resoconto della sfortunata missione di salvataggio dei due alti ufficiali. Stava scegliendo le parole e componendo le frasi, quando udì un lieve tocco alla porta. Appoggiatasi allo schienale imbottito della poltrona, ordinò al visitatore di entrare.

La porta si aprì e Oscar vide sua madre, col viso triste e pensieroso, in piedi sulla soglia. La Contessa era venuta a conoscenza del fallimento della missione mattutina e, sapendo quanto la figlia avesse risentito degli insuccessi che si erano susseguiti negli ultimi mesi, aveva deciso di farle visita.

– Buongiorno, Madre – la salutò Oscar, alzandosi in piedi – Vi prego, accomodateVi – aggiunse, poi, indicandole una sedia davanti alla scrivania.

– Ti ringrazio, Oscar – rispose la Signora – e buongiorno a te.

La nobildonna trovò la figlia, in apparenza, stoica e impassibile come sempre, ma non poté fare a meno di notare che delle profonde occhiaie le solcavano il volto, tradendone la stanchezza e rivelando, impietose, quanto sonno i pensieri le avessero rubato.

Dopo avere, in un primo momento, abbassato lo sguardo e stretto le labbra, Madame de Jarjayes si decise, infine, a guardare Oscar negli occhi e a rivolgerle la parola.

– Sono venuta a salutarti, Oscar, perché sto per andare a Meudon. La Regina ha deciso di recarsi in visita al Delfino e la Principessa di Lamballe ed io la accompagneremo. Non so per quanti giorni staremo via.

– Come sta il Delfino, Madre?

– Male, purtroppo, Oscar. I medici sono pessimisti, hanno detto che non c'è più niente da fare e dubitano che Sua Altezza possa sopravvivere oltre i primi giorni di giugno.

– Mi rincresce – disse laconicamente Oscar, sinceramente dispiaciuta per quel povero bambino di soli sette anni che pareva tanto maturo per la sua età e che, se soltanto fosse stato sano e forte, avrebbe costituito una solida garanzia per il futuro della Francia.

– Oscar, il convoglio reale non partirà prima di mezz'ora e vorrei approfittare di questo lasso di tempo per discorrere con te, se sei d'accordo.

– Sì, Madre.

– Ti vedo stanca e angustiata, Oscar e tutto ciò non va bene – sospirò l'anziana gentildonna, guardando la figlia che, a sua volta, la scrutava in silenzio, senza tradire la minima emozione – Dovresti riposare.

– Gli impegni, purtroppo, sono tanti, Madre e non mi danno tregua – rispose Oscar con voce atona – Ma Voi non dovete preoccuparVi per me. So fronteggiare i miei doveri – aggiunse, con tono più dolce.

– Non lo metto in dubbio, Oscar, ma tu dovresti, non soltanto riposarti, ma anche modificare il tuo stile di vita. Prendi troppo a cuore ciò che fai, non ti concedi mai degli svaghi, non distrai la mente e non hai interessi che vadano oltre la tua divisa e il tuo reggimento. Non potrai reggere a lungo, così.

– Madre, non angustiateVi, so quel che faccio.

– Ci sono passata con tuo padre, Oscar. La dedizione alla Corona e al Casato lo hanno, sotto molti aspetti, prosciugato.

– Non dovete temere per lui, Madre. Mio padre è un uomo molto forte.

– In apparenza, Oscar, in apparenza, ma io lo conosco bene e so che non è così…. Le preoccupazioni, le idee insistenti e divoranti, il terrore di non essere all'altezza, il rammarico per non avere fatto di più in questo o quel frangente e per le occasioni perdute….

– E per non avere dato un erede al Casato – la interruppe Oscar, concludendo la frase in base al suo pensiero.

– Oscar – la rassicurò la madre, impallidendo e riducendo la voce a un soffio – Tuo padre è estremamente fiero di te e ti ama tanto…. Non avrebbe potuto avere un erede migliore…. Hai fatto più del tuo dovere…. Non sfinirti nel tentativo di renderlo orgoglioso di te….

Deglutì per, poi, proseguire, con voce carica di commozione.

– Non è troppo tardi, Oscar. Prendi la vita con maggiore tranquillità e guardati intorno. Non esiste soltanto l'esercito. Non esiste soltanto tuo padre… Là fuori, c'è un mondo intero e…. ci sono persone meravigliose che ti amano oltre ogni dire….

– Madre, i diversivi sono per i deboli, per coloro che non hanno la tenuta emotiva per reggere l'ansia e l'angoscia mentre io sono un soldato – disse Oscar, rispondendo soltanto alla parte centrale del discorso della Contessa.

– I diversivi servono a tutti gli esseri umani, Oscar e tu non sei differente. Ti fa onore la tua costante voglia di migliorare, ma il perfezionismo a oltranza è un male, come tutti gli eccessi. Non sei mai soddisfatta di te stessa, nessun successo raggiunto placa la tua sete di eccellenza mentre i fallimenti ti prostrano oltre misura. Questa continua tensione emotiva ti consumerà. Sei pallida e non fai che tossire…. Se non troverai un punto di equilibrio e un po' di pace interiore, finirai per ammalarti….

La Contessa guardava la figlia che, invece, aveva abbassato lo sguardo.

– Penserai che non ho alcun diritto di intromettermi e, forse, hai ragione, viste le mie assenze prolungate, ma…. non resistevo al senso di inadeguatezza che mi pervadeva…. non resistevo al rimorso per non averti adeguatamente protetta….

Oscar strinse le labbra e aggrottò la fronte, rimanendo muta e imperscrutabile come una sfinge.

– Non resistevo alla consapevolezza di essere di troppo nel rapporto chiuso ed esclusivo che si era instaurato fra te e tuo padre…. – continuò Madame de Jarjayes, con voce sempre più impercettibile.

– Madre, Voi non siete mai stata di troppo. Mio padre Vi ama infinitamente ed io Vi amo e Vi onoro – disse Oscar, con tono cupo.

– Oscar, tuo padre non è un dio né un mito…. Tu fai bene ad amarlo e a rivolgergli la tua devozione filiale, ma egli non è perfetto. E' fallibile e limitato come chiunque…. Ha commesso degli errori enormi che hanno sconvolto le vite di tutti noi. Non annullarti per seguire l'esempio di lui…. Non appiattire la tua vita e le tue potenzialità nel tentativo di compiacerlo o, peggio, di assomigliargli…. Tu sei una persona meravigliosa così come sei…. E, soprattutto, lui non è l'uomo ideale…. Ce ne sono tanti in giro e…. Fuori di qui, c'è chi ti ama e ti accetta così come sei, senza pretendere che tu dia la vita per qualcuno o per qualcosa o che tu sacrifichi l'inimmaginabile in nome di…. non si sa che….

Oscar non fiatava, ma se ne stava muta, con gli occhi chiusi e i muscoli tesi, seduta su quella poltrona che pareva limitarla mentre lei avrebbe voluto saltare in groppa al suo cavallo e correre a rotta di collo per i campi, per sfogarsi e fare tacere i pensieri che le rimbombavano nel capo.

– Oscar, accettati per quella che sei, non fuggire sempre da te stessa e da chi ti vuole bene…. Perdona tuo padre…. Non è cattivo a ti ama tanto….. E, se ti è possibile, perdona anche me….

Riuscì a stento a terminare queste parole, prima di cedere al pianto.

– Madre, io…. – mormorò Oscar, porgendole un fazzoletto.

Madame de Jarjayes prese il fazzoletto e vi si asciugò gli occhi e le gote. Subito dopo, si udì bussare alla porta e, su invito di Oscar, una delle cameriere della madre entrò nella stanza, per avvertire la padrona che il convoglio reale era in procinto di partire per Meudon.

– Vengo subito – disse la Contessa, ricomponendosi e restituendo il fazzoletto alla figlia.

– Ti auguro ogni bene, Oscar e spero di rivederti al più presto.

Oscar salutò la madre, alzandosi in piedi e inchinandosi e la guardò sparire dietro la porta. Subito dopo, tornò a sedersi, appoggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania, si prese la testa fra le mani e rimase in quella posizione per un lasso di tempo indefinito, senza riuscire a lavorare né a pensare, ma guardando davanti a sé, confusa e scossa.

Dopo circa mezz'ora da quel commiato, Jean, l'attendente tredicenne di Oscar, si precipitò, senza bussare, nella stanza di lei, urlando concitato:

– Presto, Generale, dovete correre a Palazzo Jarjayes! Il Generale Vostro padre è stato ferito al torace, sul lungosenna, a un miglio da Parigi, mentre era in carrozza col Generale de Bouillé!

– Cosa?! – esclamò Oscar, quasi colpita da uno schiaffo in pieno viso – Jean, di' al Colonnello de Girodel che sono tornata a casa e di assumere il comando in mia vece!

Non aveva ancora finito di parlare che si precipitò, come una furia, nelle scuderie mentre i passanti la guardavano stupefatti.

§§§§§§§§

Stava salendo le scale a due a due, fuori di sé dall'angoscia e dalla disperazione, con gli occhi agghiacciati, i muscoli irrigiditi, il fiato rotto, divorata dal terrore di entrare nella stanza di suo padre e di trovarci dentro un cadavere.

Maledetta talpa e maledetta inettitudine nello scovarla! Questa volta, il sabotatore aveva colpito diritto al cuore! Con i fallimenti di cui si era macchiata, non soltanto era diventata la vergogna dell'esercito, ma era arrivata al punto di gettare nella tomba suo padre! Gran bella figlia! Che bravo soldato!

Entrò nell'anticamera della stanza di lui come un ciclone, spalancando le porte, senza guardarsi intorno, in preda a una furia allucinata. Un po' per la concitazione e un po' per la stanchezza, mise male un piede e cadde carponi a terra, col volto rigato dal pianto.

Dopo qualche attimo di smarrimento, percepì una presenza accanto a sé, alzò lievemente il capo e, attraverso le lacrime, vide una mano protesa verso di lei che le offriva un fazzoletto. Strinse forte gli occhi per fare scivolare via quella fastidiosa rugiada e, dopo averli riaperti, le apparvero ben nitidi i lineamenti del Conte di Compiègne.

L'enigmatico gentiluomo era meno controllato del solito. I muscoli irrigiditi del volto ne tradivano l'agitazione e lampi di fastidio sprizzavano da quegli occhi intelligenti e freddi. Oscar, in preda allo sgomento e alla frenesia, prese il fazzoletto, ringraziò macchinalmente l'uomo che glielo aveva porto e fece per alzarsi, al fine di accostarsi alla stanza paterna e di reperire preziose informazioni.

– La notizia del ferimento del Vostro eccellentissimo padre si è diffusa nella reggia con la velocità di un fulmine – disse il Conte di Compiègne, col tono di voce duro mentre aiutava Oscar a rialzarsi – E, data l'amicizia che ci lega, mi sono precipitato qui senza porre tempo in mezzo, per recarVi il mio ausilio, Madamigella Oscar.

– Conte, Vi ringrazio molto. Sapete come sta?

– Purtroppo no, Madamigella Oscar. Sono giunto qui pochi istanti prima di Voi – rispose lui, riacquistando, gradatamente, il controllo di sé e il fare suadente.

– Questa attesa è insopportabile….

– La cosa insopportabile è che certe bestie lordino, col loro sozzume, il suolo della nostra beneamata Francia.

– Padre! Padre! Mi sentite? – lo invocò, a voce alta, Oscar, nella speranza di essere udita dall'altro lato della porta.

– Di qualunque cosa abbiate bisogno, Madamigella Oscar, Vi offro i miei servigi – proseguì l'altro, col volto autocompiaciuto e lo sguardo carico di vanità.

Non aveva ancora finito di parlare quando Marie Grandier si affacciò sulla soglia.

– Madamigella Oscar, per fortuna siete qui! La ferita è soltanto superficiale! Vostro padre è fuori pericolo!

Oscar si precipitò nella stanza da letto del padre, lasciando il Conte di Compiègne alla venerazione di se stesso.

– Padre! Padre! Che vi hanno fatto?! Come state?!

– Non ti preoccupare, Oscar, è tutto sotto controllo, sto bene, è soltanto un graffio! – assicurò l'anziano Generale mentre la figlia lo guardava con le lacrime agli occhi.

– Temevo che foste morto….

– Non è facile sbarazzarsi del sottoscritto! Quel selvaggio allucinato, col volto allungato e i capelli al vento, voleva uccidere entrambi, sia me sia il Generale de Bouillé, ma, non appena ha rotto il vetro del finestrino e ha introdotto la testa nell'abitacolo della carrozza, io gli ho rifilato un bel pugno sul naso che se lo ricorderà per il resto della vita! Purtroppo, così facendo, è partito un colpo dalla pistola di lui e sono stato ferito di striscio. Il Generale de Bouillé, allora, gli ha dato uno spinta e quello è stato sbalzato giù dalla carrozza ed è caduto da cavallo. In questo modo, il cocchiere lo ha potuto seminare!

– Padre, ci penserò io ad arrestarlo!

– Oscar, io vorrei soltanto vederti sposata…

Il Conte di Compiègne li guardava dalla soglia della porta, con espressione indecifrabile.

D'un tratto, un valletto si precipitò nella stanza, trafelato e con gli occhi sgranati.

– Generale, Madamigella Oscar! E' giunto un messo dalla reggia…. Théroigne de Méricourt è evasa dal carcere mezz'ora fa! – e cadde in ginocchio stremato.


	26. In trappola

**In trappola**

– Sono il Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes, mi ha convocato la Regina Maria Antonietta, fatemi entrare immediatamente! – ingiunse Oscar, con voce potente e imperiosa, mentre il bianco destriero si impennava davanti alle antiche mura del grigio castello di Meudon.

Nonostante fosse, da pochi giorni, trascorsa la metà di maggio, la mattina era fredda e Oscar era avvolta dal suo lungo mantello militare. Il cuore di lei si stringeva e quasi gemeva, pensando al motivo di quella visita: il Principino Louis Joseph si era aggravato improvvisamente e la Regina l'aveva mandata a chiamare con sollecitudine mista a disperazione.

Entrata nel castello, Oscar iniziò a percorrerne i corridoi con le gambe pesanti e gli occhi velati di tristezza, finché non si imbatté nella Regina che, avvertita dell'arrivo dell'amica, si era precipitata verso di lei per anticipare l'incontro.

– Ai Vostri ordini, Maestà! – disse Oscar, con voce grave e volto tetro.

– Madamigella Oscar, Vi ringrazio di cuore di essere venuta! Il Principino Joseph ha chiesto espressamente di Voi…. – mormorò Maria Antonietta, trattenendo a stento le lacrime.

– Come sta il Principe Joseph?

– Non c'è più niente da fare…. I medici si sono dichiarati impotenti dinnanzi alla malattia…. Hanno sentenziato che non vivrà più di due settimane…. E pensare che ha soltanto sette anni….

– _Dio mi punisce per i miei peccati attraverso mio figlio_ – pensò, subito dopo, in preda all'amarezza e allo sconforto.

Scambiate queste brevi e dolenti frasi, le due donne si diressero verso gli appartamenti del Delfino, in prossimità dei quali, si udì una concitata voce infantile protestare da dietro a una porta.

– Lasciatemi! Lasciatemi! Non voglio più stare a letto! Fatemi uscire di qui!

La Regina chiese a Oscar di entrare nella stanza del figlio ed ella obbedì. La vista che le si parò innanzi, una volta varcata la soglia, le strinse il cuore, perché il Principino era ancora più pallido e magro di quanto non fosse stato l'ultima volta che si erano incontrati. Quello, nel rivederla, recuperò l'antica vivacità e, sorridendo, esclamò:

– Oscar, portatemi fuori! Voglio andare a cavallo insieme a Voi…. Sul Vostro cavallo, Madamigella Oscar!

– Ma, Principe, non è prudente! – fece notare Oscar.

– Vi prego, esaudite questo desiderio, Oscar… – disse la Regina in un sussurro, pensando che, arrivati a quel punto, nessun comportamento imprudente avrebbe fatto la differenza e che tanto valeva, quindi, accontentare il suo povero figlio.

Un valletto trasportò nel cortile il piccolo Principe che, ormai, non poteva più camminare e, aiutato da Oscar, lo sistemò sul cavallo di lei.

Il destriero cominciò a galoppare nella campagna circostante, facendo sussultare il suo magro carico. Le chiome di Oscar e del Delfino, dello stesso punto di biondo, fremevano al vento e si mischiavano, intrecciandosi e agitandosi nel cielo.

– Vorrei andare a cavallo per sempre…. per sempre…. – sussurrò il bambino, appoggiando il viso al braccio di Oscar mentre perdeva conoscenza.

Oscar arrestò subito il cavallo, scese a terra e depose delicatamente il piccolo sotto un albero, bagnandogli la fronte con un fazzoletto che aveva immerso nel ruscello vicino.

– Vedo che Vi sentite meglio, Principe. Credo che sia il caso di tornare al castello, adesso – sussurrò Oscar, vedendolo rinvenire.

– E' vero, Oscar, che gli Stati Generali vanno a rilento? – domandò il Principe.

– Sì.

– E' giunta l'ora che io torni a Versailles. Pensate, Madamigella Oscar: io, quando sarò grande, sarò Re di Francia e regnerò su questa grande nazione.

– Sì, è vero. Voi, fra qualche anno, diventerete Luigi XVII.

– Ho sentito dire che, nelle adunanze degli Stati Generali, nessuno va d'accordo su niente e che tutti discutono animatamente anziché con pacatezza. E' una cosa molto triste, perché siamo tutti francesi e amiamo la nostra patria, sebbene muovendoci da punti di vista differenti.

– Non angustiateVi Altezza. Vostro padre, il Re, fronteggerà la situazione nel migliore dei modi.

– Mi piacete, Oscar. La prossima volta che nascerò, non starò mai male. E' una promessa che Vi faccio, Oscar, dovete credermi: io diventerò grande e robusto e Vi sposerò. Fino ad allora, Voi aspettatemi.

– Altezza, sarebbe un onore... – mormorò Oscar, con un filo di voce e il cuore in pezzi.

– Oscar, ho da dirVi una cosa e devo farlo finché ne ho le forze. Vegliate sui miei genitori e, soprattutto, su mia madre…. Le siete tanto cara…. Tutti la vedono altera e autoritaria, ma è molto fragile e ingenua…. contornata da nemici e da falsi amici…. e non so chi sia peggio…. e vegliate sulla nostra amata, santa, Francia…. soltanto Voi potete farlo…. Voi siete forte e coraggiosa! Voi siete la leonessa di Francia!

§§§§§§§§

Di ritorno dal castello di Meudon, Oscar, stanca e provata, lasciò le scuderie, diretta verso il suo ufficio. Giunta nella terrazza antistante la reggia, incontrò il Conte Maxence Florimond de Compiègne che, vedendola, atteggiò il viso a un'espressione affascinante e piacevole mentre gli occhi ebbero un guizzo che Oscar non seppe definire.

– Sono estremamente felice di vederVi, Madamigella Oscar – disse quello, con la voce carezzevole e un sorriso sbarazzino e lievemente irriverente – E, se non Vi avessi incontrata per caso, sarei venuto a cercarVi appositamente.

– A cosa devo l'onore di tanta premura, Conte? – domandò Oscar, desiderosa di congedarlo al più presto, perché si sentiva stanca e voleva riposare un poco, prima di riprendere servizio.

– Innanzitutto, vorrei chiederVi come sta il Vostro valoroso padre. La convalescenza va avanti, ormai, da due giorni.

– Sta bene, Conte, Vi ringrazio. La ferita è superficiale e, già da domani, vorrebbe abbandonare il letto e rimettersi in piedi.

– Ne sono lieto, Madamigella Oscar – accennò quello, con tono ed espressione indecifrabili – E, adesso, vorrei dirVi un'altra cosa, se Voi me lo consentiste.

– Parlate pure, Ve ne prego – disse Oscar, combattuta fra l'impazienza, la stanchezza, il desiderio di riposo e la curiosità.

– La nostra conoscenza, Madamigella Oscar, risale ormai a quasi un anno fa. In questo periodo, ho avuto modo di cogliere e di apprezzare le Vostre molteplici e immense virtù. Nella reciproca frequentazione pressoché quotidiana, la generica simpatia si è trasformata in stima, la stima si è evoluta in ammirazione sconfinata e l'ammirazione sconfinata è sfociata, infine, in un irrefrenabile amore. Cara, adorata, Madamigella Oscar, vorrei che Voi mi faceste l'onore di diventare mia moglie!

Oscar stette ad ascoltarlo basita, con gli occhi sgranati e senza fiatare.

– Il mio cuore può, quindi, sperare? – la incalzò quello – Farete di me il più felice degli uomini?

Fu un attimo e Oscar proruppe in una risata nervosa che non riuscì a contenere, pensando, fra l'ironico e lo stralunato, che quella era la giornata delle proposte di matrimonio. I nervi di lei erano talmente sfibrati e suscettibili di fronte alla minima sollecitazione da farla abbandonare a uno sfogo che sapeva benissimo essere inurbano e contrario a ogni regola di etichetta e che, tuttavia, non riusciva a frenare.

– Vi faccio tanto ridere?! – esclamò quello, strabuzzando gli occhi, sospeso fra l'incredulità e il dispetto.

– Conte, mi dispiace, non volevo essere sgarbata. Non era mia intenzione ferire i Vostri sentimenti, farmi gioco di essi o mancarVi, in qualsiasi modo, di rispetto – corse ai ripari Oscar, reprimendo la risata nervosa.

– Bene, allora, Ve lo richiedo – balbettò l'altro, irritato e punto sul vivo – Volete farmi l'onore di diventare mia moglie?

– Conte, mi dispiace, ma non posso e, credetemi, malgrado le apparenze, sono onoratissima della Vostra proposta.

– Ma, allora, per….ché?! – domandò lui, allibito e ferito nell'orgoglio, con la voce quasi isterica, le mani che gli tremavano per il nervosismo e gli occhi che, a forza di sgranarli, erano diventati due circonferenze.

– Il matrimonio non fa per me – disse laconicamente Oscar mentre abbassava lo sguardo.

– Capisco, Madamigella Oscar. Prendo atto dei Vostri sentimenti e Vi giuro che non Vi importunerò mai più con i miei.

Si accomiatò da lei dopo averle fatto un compito ed elegante inchino, col volto tirato e gli occhi ridotti a due fessure trasudanti vanità ferita.

§§§§§§§§

André se ne stava in groppa al suo cavallo, intento a sorvegliare il lavoro nei campi dei braccianti mentre il Conte di Canterbury e Sir Percy pescavano in un lago vicino.

Malgrado gli sforzi, stentava a concentrarsi, perché troppi erano i pensieri che lo assillavano. Malgrado gli sforzi, Oscar era rimasta la padrona assoluta della mente e dell'anima di lui.

Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin era il meglio che la vita avrebbe potuto offrirgli e, se soltanto avesse avuto un briciolo di buon senso, l'avrebbe accolta a braccia aperte, perché era la versione allegra e non tormentata di Oscar e, soprattutto, perché era interessata a lui. Era triste, però, pensare che l'unica cosa a cui avrebbe potuto aspirare era l'immagine riflessa, seppure splendida, di un ancor più splendido originale.

Nonostante ogni tentativo di gettarsi a capofitto nel lavoro e di dimenticare, Oscar era ancora là, a fissarlo intensamente coi suoi occhi color oceano e lui ne era del tutto soggiogato. Era bastata una frase, pronunciata fra uno scherzo e una risata, per riportarla prepotentemente al centro dei pensieri di lui.

Se neanche Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin andava bene per sostituirla, ciò significava che l'unico destino che gli si parava dinnanzi era la solitudine e questa prospettiva lo gettava nella prostrazione. La giovane Victoire Aurélie, del resto, così come Diane, non meritava di essere strumentalizzata e di fungere da rimpiazzo. Anzi, lei più di ogni altra, essendo bella, intelligente, carismatica, onesta, colta, coraggiosa, buona e attaccata alla famiglia, meritava di essere la prima scelta di un uomo.

Oscar, che era l'unica scelta che si sarebbe sentito di fare, non lo voleva e ciò lo relegava in una situazione di stallo. Egli, del resto, era fermo nel proposito di non ricadere nel baratro dei pensieri ossessivi e inconcludenti che avevano finito per corrodere e offuscare il sentimento fresco e genuino che gli aveva illuminato l'anima in gioventù, facendolo scivolare nel vortice del vino e quasi spingendolo a una turpe violenza.

In passato, aveva dato un occhio per Oscar e avrebbe perso finanche la vita per salvarla e, tuttavia, era consapevole di averla amata con un sentimento non del tutto sano e, a tratti, egoistico. L'aveva, sì, protetta, ma in modo interessato, perché sapeva che vivere senza di lei gli sarebbe stato impossibile. L'aveva desiderata ad ogni costo, come un assetato anela all'acqua e come una falena punta verso la fiamma e, come la falena, aveva finito per bruciarsi le ali. Se ne avesse avuto l'opportunità, ne sarebbe diventato il marito, l'amante o lo schiavo, senza preoccuparsi del futuro e delle conseguenze di quell'unione senza sbocchi. Anche dopo il quindici agosto, quando le distanze sociali erano venute meno, in occasione di quella farsesca proposta di matrimonio, pur conoscendo perfettamente tutte le riserve di lei, con un angolo del cuore, aveva sperato che avrebbe finito per piegarsi all'autorità paterna.

Ora, invece, dopo un anno che si era imposto di crescere e di passare a un pensiero più evoluto, con il dominio di sé e con l'esercizio, aveva imparato a volere, per prima cosa, non lei, ma il bene di lei e il bene di lei era ciò che rendeva felice lei e non lui e ciò che rendeva felice lei non contemplava lui….

André sospirò profondamente…. Era in trappola….

§§§§§§§§

Oscar era intenta a mettere ordine fra le sue carte, prima di tornare a Palazzo Jarjayes, quando udì bussare alla porta. Accordato il permesso di entrare, si trovò nella stanza il Colonnello de Girodel e il Capitano de Valmy.

– Comandante – esordì Girodel – Siamo riusciti a ottenere un'informazione preziosa.

– Parlate, Colonnello.

– Abbiamo intercettato le mosse dell'attentatore.

– Ebbene?! – domandò Oscar, in preda all'agitazione.

– L'uomo che ha attentato alla vita di Vostro padre e del Generale de Bouillé – si inserì il Capitano de Valmy – e che ancora, purtroppo, non siamo riusciti a identificare con nome e cognome, parteciperà a una riunione politica clandestina questa sera alle otto, al numero quattordici di Rue Saint Bernard.

– Perfetto, prendiamo quindici Guardie Reali e andiamo a stanarlo. Sono le sei, faremo giusto in tempo – disse Oscar, i cui occhi si erano accesi della consueta luce battagliera e nervosa.

– Comandante – riprese la parola Girodel – Rue Saint Bernard si trova nel Faubourg Saint Antoine, che è uno dei quartieri più pericolosi e agitati di Parigi. Considerate l'ora buia e la possibilità che questa sia un'altra delle trappole della spia, non sarebbe meglio inviare sul posto degli agenti segreti anziché esporci in prima persona, col rischio di cadere in un tranello e di farci catturare?

– Capisco la Vostra titubanza, Colonnello. Nessuno è obbligato a seguirmi. Se non Ve la sentite, andrò da sola.

– Comandante, verrò con Voi – fu la laconica risposta di Girodel.

– Anch'io – fece eco il Capitano de Valmy.

– Bene, radunate quindici Guardie Reali e organizzate la spedizione. Fra mezz'ora, si parte.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar, il Colonnello de Girodel, il Capitano de Valmy e le altre quindici Guardie Reali stavano camminando, in fila indiana, in Rue Saint Bernard, coperti da scuri mantelli, allo scopo di mimetizzarsi col buio della notte.

Dopo avere ordinato ai militari di scendere da cavallo e di affidare gli animali a Jean e agli attendenti del Colonnello e del Capitano, allo scopo di fare meno rumore possibile e di non esporre al pericolo i tre ragazzi, Oscar si era messa in testa alla fila e procedeva, con movenze feline, fra le tenebre di quella via.

Le lanterne, irradianti una luce molto tenue, portate seminascoste fra i mantelli per ordine di Oscar, evidenziavano, sulla pavimentazione, alcune ombre che si allungavano dalle vie laterali e, poi, si ritraevano. Contemporaneamente, alcuni scricchiolii e respiri spezzati mettevano gli uomini sul chi va là.

A un certo punto, Oscar scorse alcuni individui vestiti di scuro che, al sopraggiungere dei militari, tentarono di appiattirsi al muro di una traversa e, col cuore in gola, urlò:

– E' una trappola! Guardie Reali, ritiratevi!

Ma era troppo tardi: gli uomini, ormai stanati, uscirono dal loro nascondiglio e si gettarono a testa bassa contro le Guardie Reali. Altri ne sopraggiunsero da davanti, da dietro e dai vicoli laterali e, in pochi attimi, i militari si trovarono accerchiati e in netta inferiorità numerica.

– Guardie! Fate quadrato e che ognuno tenga d'occhio il proprio vicino oltre a se stesso!

Gli aggressori avevano portato delle fiaccole per individuare le loro prede mentre le Guardie, grazie alla visibilità offerta dalle lanterne, cercavano di parare i colpi e di distinguere gli amici dai nemici.

Oscar vide due uomini piombarle addosso e si difese egregiamente, tirando una stoccata a uno e una pedata all'altro. D'un tratto, uno zotico le si avventò contro armato di un forcone, ma lei recise in due l'arnese di legno con un colpo netto della lama e piazzò una gomitata sul torace dell'avversario che cadde a terra, piegato in due dal dolore. Altri energumeni avevano iniziato ad assestare delle bastonate un po' a caso, raggiungendo arti e teste o andando a vuoto e molti furono i crani degli aggressori fracassati dai loro stessi compari. Le spade e i fucili dei malviventi erano pochi e male utilizzati.

Dopo cinque minuti di lotta senza quartiere, quattro Guardie Reali giacevano a terra ferite e venti facinorosi erano stati ridotti a mal partito, ma il numero giocava ancora a favore di questi ultimi.

Le nubi, nel frattempo, si erano spostate, consentendo alla luna di rischiarare la via. Gli occhi dei militari videro nitidamente il numero dei loro avversari e si velarono di terrore. Dopo un attimo di sgomento, le Guardie recuperarono il coraggio e andarono alla riscossa. La ritrovata luminosità le agevolava, consentendo di fare valere la loro superiorità tecnica sulla furia cieca e sulla forza bruta degli aggressori e azzerando l'effetto sorpresa degli attacchi provenienti dai vicoli laterali. Oscar aveva sconfitto dieci uomini e continuava a fare volteggiare la lama con una precisione pari soltanto all'eleganza che accompagnava ogni mossa di lei mentre Girodel stava tenendo a bada contemporaneamente ben quattro lestofanti.

D'un tratto, il capo dei malavitosi urlò:

– Lasciate perdere il Colonnello, lui non ci interessa! Concentratevi sul Comandante!

Udita l'esortazione, gli aggressori, che si erano preparati all'evenienza di un'eccessiva luce lunare, alzarono una cortina fumogena con le polveri da sparo, separando, così, Oscar dalle altre Guardie. Mentre la donna stava fronteggiando con grande maestria un gruppo di avversari, un manigoldo le spuntò proditoriamente da dietro e la avvolse, per tutta la lunghezza del corpo, con un sacco di tela grossa. Lo stesso uomo, insieme a un compare, sollevò Oscar che, così avvolta, fu trasportata a spalla lontano dalla mischia.

Qualche attimo dopo, la cortina fumogena si dileguò e a Girodel e alle altre Guardie non restò che constatare che gli aggressori si erano ritirati e che del loro Comandante non vi era più traccia. Si misero, quindi, a setacciare minuziosamente l'intera via e i vicoli circostanti, ma Oscar sembrava sparita nel nulla.

Fu allora che un manipolo di Guardie Metropolitane arrivò di rinforzo. Jean e gli altri attendenti che erano rimasti a badare ai cavalli, infatti, si erano accorti dell'aggressione e, lasciati gli animali a uno solo di loro, si erano messi a cercare aiuto. Imbattutisi in una pattuglia di Guardie Metropolitane di ronda notturna, le avevano avvisate dell'agguato, guidandole fino a Rue Saint Bernard.

– Cos'è successo? Dov'è il vostro Comandante? Non saremo arrivati troppo tardi? – urlò il colossale soldato, simultaneamente scrutando fra i caduti, dato che Oscar non si trovava con le Guardie Reali ancora vive.

– Purtroppo, sì, soldato – rispose, cupo, il Capitano de Valmy.

– Il Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali, Oscar François de Jarjayes, è stata catturata dal nemico – aggiunse, con voce sorda, il Colonnello de Girodel.

Gli occhi di Alain si agghiacciarono di sgomento.

§§§§§§§§

I due energumeni abbandonarono, con poca grazia, il loro carico sul pavimento di pietra e, subito dopo, rimossero il sacco di tela che lo avvolgeva.

Oscar si trovò di nuovo libera, seduta a terra con la chioma scarmigliata e, alla luce delle torce, iniziò a studiare l'ambiente circostante, capendo che si trattava di una cella.

Subito dopo il rapimento, aveva percepito che il clamore della mischia si era andato, via via, allontanando e che i sequestratori la stavano trasportando chi sa dove, svoltando a più riprese, per reali necessità di percorso o soltanto per confonderla. Da militare perfettamente addestrato, aveva compreso, nonostante la concitazione, che il tragitto era durato, al massimo, un quarto d'ora o venti minuti e, grazie ad alcuni rumori, si era accorta di quando i rapitori erano passati dall'aperto al chiuso. Dal mutamento di posizione e di passo, aveva capito che quelli, subito dopo essere entrati, avevano iniziato a scendere le scale per tradurla, con molta probabilità, nei sotterranei di un palazzo e, quando il sacco era stato rimosso, aveva avuto conferma di essere stata trascinata in qualche oscura segreta.

Si rialzò subito, confusa e traballante e, malgrado un lieve capogiro, riuscì a tenersi in piedi.

– Al fine, ci riincontriamo, Comandante – disse una voce femminile, acida e caustica.

Oscar guardò dinanzi a sé e, dalla penombra, vide avanzare la sagoma di una donna.

– Spero che vi troverete bene qui – aggiunse l'enigmatica figura, sprezzante e beffarda – Perché, se anche questa cella non vi dovesse piacere, ci rimarrete lo stesso.

La sagoma fece ancora qualche passo in avanti, finché la luce delle torce non rivelò le sembianze di Théroigne de Méricourt. Dopo averla riconosciuta, Oscar fece uno scatto verso di lei, ma gli energumeni la trattennero saldamente per un braccio ciascuno, impedendole qualsiasi movimento.

Forte dell'immobilità dell'avversaria, Théroigne de Méricourt le si avvicinò fin quasi a sfiorarla e, levata in alto una mano, la schiaffeggiò e la disarmò.

– Badate! – sibilò Oscar, col volto riverso su una spalla e guardandola in tralice.

– No, badate voi – rispose quella, immergendo la voce in tutto il veleno che aveva a disposizione – Se non ve ne siete accorta, i ruoli si sono rovesciati e le carte, da ora in poi, saremo noi a darle.

§§§§§§§§

André, il Conte di Canterbury e Sir Percy Blakenay erano seduti in uno dei salottini del palazzo nobiliare di Lille e, dopo avere cenato, stavano degustando del _cognac_ davanti a un camino acceso. Il trio discuteva allegramente con gli occhi rivolti verso le fiamme crepitanti, quando un brivido repentino percorse la schiena di André e un sudore freddo gli imperlò il volto. L'uomo si alzò di scatto dalla sua poltrona, pallido come un cencio lavato e con gli occhi sbarrati, neanche avesse visto un fantasma. Si portò davanti al camino e appoggiò le mani sulla mensola di marmo, biascicando disperato:

– Oscar è in pericolo….

– Ma cosa dite?! – domandò, incredulo, il Conte di Canterbury.

– Avete avuto un incubo a occhi aperti? – fece eco, con aria sbigottita, Sir Percy Blakenay – Mia cugina è a centinaia di miglia da qui e nessuno di noi sa come e dove stia….

– Oscar è in pericolo! – ripeté André, con voce fattasi chiara e potente, prendendosi la testa fra le mani per la disperazione.


	27. La compagnia della rosa bianca

**La compagnia della rosa bianca**

– Il vile ricatto è stato formulato – disse il Generale de Jarjayes, stringendo nella mano un foglio di carta ruvida e scrutando, con aria grave, i suoi interlocutori, seduti di fronte a lui oltre l'imponente scrivania di noce e palissandro.

– Immaginavo che ci aveste mandati a chiamare per metterci a parte di qualche sviluppo, ma mai avrei creduto che si sarebbero sbrigati tanto…. Sono passati soltanto due giorni dal rapimento! – commentò, accigliato, il Conte di Fersen.

– Questi delinquenti non perdono tempo e, del resto, chi sa da quanto avevano ordito il piano – fece notare, con una smorfia di disprezzo, il Colonnello de Girodel.

– I servizi segreti – continuò il Generale – hanno scoperto che la tengono prigioniera nella zona orientale di Parigi, nei sotterranei di una fortezza che, un tempo, era un carcere di massima sicurezza e che, ora, è una residenza privata di proprietà del Duca d'Orléans.

– Gran bastardo! – esclamarono, all'unisono, il Conte di Fersen e il Colonnello de Girodel mentre il Generale annuiva.

– Generale, cosa è scritto in quella lettera? – chiese, subito dopo, Girodel.

– In poche parole – rispose il vecchio nobiluomo – i rapitori chiedono, anzi, esigono che, in cambio della liberazione di Oscar, il Re abdichi e vada in esilio nella Martinica e che la Regina sia consegnata al…. tribunale del popolo…. – aggiunse, con aria sarcastica, dopo una breve pausa.

All'udire l'ultima parte della frase, il Conte di Fersen sobbalzò e gli occhi di lui si velarono di raccapriccio.

– Qualora la Corona non dovesse ottemperare a queste deliranti pretese – aggiunse, con strazio e voce cupa, il Generale – Oscar ci sarà restituita a pezzi….

Ascoltando quelle parole, il Conte e il Colonnello rimasero sgomenti.

– Ecco, leggete Voi stessi – ingiunse il Generale, porgendo ai suoi ospiti il foglio di carta spiegazzato – La grammatica è quella che è, ma la minaccia è chiara.

Girodel afferrò il foglio di carta, quasi strappandolo dalle mani del Generale mentre Fersen gli si accostava per leggerlo anche lui.

– Il Re, ovviamente, non intende cedere al ricatto né vuole che la cosa si sappia – proseguì il Generale – Gli Stati Generali sono una polveriera e Sua Maestà non vuole acuire i già enormi contrasti insorti col terzo stato, rendendo di dominio pubblico un grave crimine commesso ai danni di un'esponente di spicco del secondo né, in questi frangenti così delicati, desidera fare sapere che la Casa Reale è rimasta sguarnita del Comandante Supremo delle sue Guardie.

– La situazione è drammatica! – proruppe il Conte di Fersen, pentendosi subito dopo della sua _gaffe_, perché conscio di avere esacerbato, anziché rinfrancato, lo stato d'animo di un padre.

– Per farla breve, il Re non divulgherà la notizia del rapimento né si attiverà ufficialmente per liberare Oscar – disse, con voce tetra, il vecchio militare – ma consentirà a noi e alle Guardie Reali che intendessero aiutarci di fare, in segreto, tutto il possibile per salvare mia figlia e metterà a nostra disposizione armi, archivi e spie. Di più non sono riuscito a ottenere – aggiunse, infine, passandosi una mano davanti agli occhi.

– Io sono con Voi, Generale! – disse, con impeto, il Colonnello de Girodel.

– Anch'io! – si accodò il Conte di Fersen – Nelle Americhe, ho maturato una buona esperienza militare che metterò interamente al Vostro servizio!

Il Generale li ringraziò entrambi e, dopo che il Conte di Fersen si fu congedato, chiese al Colonnello de Girodel di trattenersi ancora qualche minuto per discutere di una questione che preferiva non fuoriuscisse ancora dal circuito delle Guardie Reali.

– Colonnello, avete fatto progressi nell'individuazione della spia?

– No, Generale, ma credo che ci possiamo fidare del Conte di Fersen.

– Anch'io, ma preferisco che questa cosa, per ora, non si sappia. Mi avevate accennato, ieri, a un possibile coinvolgimento della Contessa di Polignac col Duca d'Orléans.

– Stiamo tenendo sotto stretto controllo la Contessa, ma nulla di significativo è emerso, a parte una possibile _liaison_ fra lei e il Duca.

– La Contessa, già in passato, ha tentato di fare del male a mia figlia e, di certo, le porta ben poco amore. Ella, tuttavia, è stata, per molto tempo, un'intima amica della Regina e ha frequentato la stessa cerchia del Conte di Fersen. Per questa ragione, non desidero che il Conte, almeno per adesso, sia messo a parte delle indagini che state svolgendo su di lei. Ritengo che egli sia legato a mia figlia da un'amicizia di gran lunga superiore a quella che potrebbe unirlo a Madame de Polignac, ammesso che, fra i due, ci sia mai stato un qualche tipo di simpatia, ma, data la frequentazione pregressa, non voglio metterlo in difficoltà.

– Generale, avete la mia parola che le indagini sulla spia non fuoriusciranno dalla cerchia delle Guardie Reali.

Contemporaneamente, nei giardini antistanti l'atrio di Palazzo Jarjayes, Alain parlava concitatamente con sua sorella Diane.

– Mi dispiace di non poterti dare grandi informazioni, Alain, ma nessuno si confida con me né io faccio domande.

– Non hai colto proprio nulla, Diane? Neppure dove la tengono prigioniera o cosa vogliono i rapitori?

– Credo che la prigione di Madamigella Oscar sia stata individuata, ma non so dove essa sia.

Alain strinse le mani in un gesto di frustrazione e di impotenza quando scorse, in lontananza, il Conte di Fersen che usciva dal portone principale e si dirigeva verso le scuderie.

– Ehi, Diane, cosa ci fa qui l'amante de…. il Conte di Fersen?

– Il Generale ha convocato d'urgenza lui e il Colonnello de Girodel per discutere di qualche novità. – Benedetta ragazza e tu non hai provato a origliare o a captare informazioni?

– Alain, origliare…. ma che dici mai?

– Dannazione a me e a quando ho deciso di fare di te una bravissima fanciulla! Avrei dovuto insegnarti qualcosa di più utile come origliare o cogliere segnali e informazioni!

– Alain, queste cose non si fanno!

Mentre i due fratelli erano impegnati in questi battibecchi, anche il Colonnello de Girodel uscì dal portone di Palazzo Jarjayes e Alain gli si diresse incontro a grandi falcate.

– Perdonate l'ardire, Colonnello, mi chiamo Alain de Soisson e sono il soldato della Guardia Metropolitana che è sopraggiunto, l'altra sera, sul luogo del rapimento del Comandante de Jarjayes. Appena Vi ho visto uscire da palazzo, Vi ho riconosciuto.

– Cosa posso fare per Voi, soldato? – gli chiese Girodel, col volto stanco e l'espressione corrucciata.

– Vorrei chiederVi informazioni sul Comandante – rispose Alain, con fare concitato.

– Mi dispiace, ma, data la delicatezza della faccenda, ogni informazione è riservata.

– Colonnello, sono una persona affidabile e ho le mie risorse. Potrei dare il mio contributo!

– E sia – si lasciò andare Girodel, che era stato vincolato al massimo riserbo soltanto per la questione relativa alla spia e che, nei mesi successivi al ritorno di Oscar nel corpo delle Guardie Reali, l'aveva sentita parlare molto spesso in termini estremamente lusinghieri di Alain – La tengono rinchiusa nei sotterranei di una fortezza a est di Parigi, di proprietà del Duca d'Orléans.

– Vi sono infinitamente grato, Colonnello! – esclamò Alain con gli occhi che gli brillavano di felicità – Ho capito qual è il palazzo al quale Vi riferite. Vedrete che mi renderò utile!

Pronunciate queste parole, gli fece il saluto militare e si diresse verso sua sorella, per prendere congedo anche da lei.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar solcava la cella a grandi passi, da un angolo all'altro, nervosa e insofferente come una fiera in gabbia.

Nonostante la totale assenza di finestre e di luce solare, dal numero delle volte che le era stato portato il cibo, si era resa conto dei giorni precisi che erano trascorsi da quando era stata catturata. Da alcuni rumori di passi e di ferraglia sbattuta, aveva intuito l'ubicazione delle porte più vicine e aveva capito che, proprio sopra la cella, si snodava una scala.

Tutte le cellule del cervello di lei erano in fermento, alla ricerca di una via di fuga. Non si era sbarazzata del fantasma della tisi per morire assassinata da quei facinorosi!

Doveva fuggire da lì….

– _E' stata una vera fortuna che André non si trovasse con me, la sera dell'agguato a Saint Antoine_…. – pensò, con sollievo, la donna – _In fin dei conti, André è nobile da meno di un anno…. _

Doveva fuggire da lì….

§§§§§§§§

Alain camminava per i vicoli popolari di Parigi, abbigliato in borghese, cercando di nascondere le sue sembianze sotto un mantello verde e un ampio copricapo dello stesso colore. Si guardava intorno, alla ricerca di qualcuno. A un certo punto, scorse in lontananza un uomo che gli fece un cenno.

– _Diamine, se non assomiglia ad André…. Ma André è più distinto, ha un viso più bello e disteso e, soprattutto, uno sguardo più sereno…. _– pensò il grosso soldato, scrutando Bernard Châtelet.

– Volevate un colloquio con me, soldato? – gli domandò, con aria circospetta, Bernard Châtelet – L'oste Gaston Previn mi ha riferito che mi cercavate.

– Sì, Monsieur Châtelet, avere delle conoscenze in comune, a volte, aiuta – scherzò Alain, nel tentativo di stabilire un contatto emotivo mentre l'altro rimaneva impassibile come una statua.

– Prego, entriamo in questa locanda – lo esortò Bernard, indicandogli, con la mano, un portone.

– Riuscite a intuire la ragione di questo colloquio? – gli domandò Alain, dopo che si furono seduti a uno dei tavoli.

– In verità, no – mentì Bernard, nel tentativo di prendere tempo e di studiare più a fondo l'interlocutore.

– In breve, il Maggior Generale e Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali, Oscar François de Jarjayes, che Voi ben conoscete, è stata rapita da ignoti tre giorni fa ed è, a tutt'oggi, illegittimamente privata della sua libertà.

– Capisco – disse Bernard che non aveva partecipato alla preparazione e all'esecuzione del rapimento, ma che ne era stato informato a cose fatte.

– Di conseguenza – disse Alain, col solito fare schietto che contrastava con quello guardingo e sospettoso di Bernard Châtelet – anche in considerazione dei legami che Voi e Vostra moglie avete col Comandante, Vi chiedo di sollevare il popolo contro la fortezza dove è rinchiusa, al fine di liberarla!

– Mi dispiace, ma non posso tradire i…. il popolo!

– Non credo che sia il popolo quello che non volete tradire – proruppe, senza peli sulla lingua, Alain – ma qualche Vostro compare…. Sta bene – aggiunse, subito dopo, con aria disincantata – Non mi sarei aspettato una Vostra adesione sul punto e non mi mancano certo le conoscenze per suscitare un tumulto…. Vorrei, da Voi, un aiuto diverso.

– Del tipo? – domandò Bernard, scrutando l'interlocutore.

– Qualunque informazione che possa tornare utile – sibilò Alain, tentando di mantenere calmi i nervi, già messi a dura prova dall'atteggiamento freddo e supponente dell'altro – La fortezza del Duca d'Orléans ha qualche punto debole? Ha, per caso, un'entrata occulta o dei passaggi segreti? Da quanti uomini è sorvegliata? La cella del Comandante dov'è ubicata, di preciso?

– Mi dispiace – disse l'altro, trattenendo, a stento, una smorfia di rammarico – ma non posso tradire la causa.

– Sapete dove ve la ficco io la causa! – urlò Alain, prendendo per il bavero Bernard e fulminandolo con i suoi occhi che, ormai, ardevano di brace mentre gli avventori della locanda li guardavano basiti – Voi dovete tutto al Comandante e ad André e, se c'è una cosa che non sopporto, è l'ingratitudine…. Perciò, se desiderate conservare integro quel vostro bel cervellino tanto superiore a quello di noi comuni mortali e non volete che esso vada a imbrattare questo muro già sporco a sufficienza di suo, fate il vostro dovere di uomo d'onore, se non di amico!

– CalmateVi soldato – disse Bernard, per nulla spaventato mentre scansava, con le sue, le grosse mani di Alain e si riaggiustava il bavero – Non sono un ingrato, ma la mia fedeltà va al popolo mentre, per i nobili, non posso fare alcunché.

– Il Comandante è una nobile illuminata, pagliaccio che non siete altro, e, ripeto, voi le dovete tutto! Pertanto, o muovete il culo per aiutarmi o vi sarete guadagnato un nemico per il resto dei vostri giorni che, vi giuro, saranno molo pochi!

– D'accordo – disse Bernard, credo di avere qualcosa per Voi e, se mi aspetterete cinque minuti, Ve la porterò…. Ma sappiate che cedo al senso dell'onore e non alla violenza – e, alzandosi dalla sedia, si incamminò verso l'uscita della locanda.

Alain lo osservò sparire dietro la porta e iniziò ad aspettarlo. Certo che, se era quello il futuro che attendeva la Francia, c'era poco da stare allegri…. L'aristocrazia della ragione avrebbe sostituito quella del sangue, supponenza si sarebbe avvicendata a supponenza e noncuranza per tutto ciò che non riguarda gli adepti al proprio gruppo avrebbe preso il posto di altra noncuranza, ma, ricambio della classe dominante a parte, la musica non sarebbe cambiata e la gente comune sarebbe rimasta per sempre nella cacca…. C'era, poi, il pericolo che quell'intellettuale da strapazzo, dritto come un manico di scopa, lo raggiungesse coi suoi degni compari per ammazzarlo di botte…. Ma era un rischio che era disposto a correre per il suo Comandante! Avrebbe venduto cara la pelle e nessun damerino dell'inchiostro lo avrebbe sopraffatto!

Dopo cinque minuti esatti, Bernard tornò nella locanda, da solo e per nulla spaventato, con dei fogli di carta sotto al braccio. Sedutosi di nuovo davanti al tavolo, vi dispiegò sopra un grande foglio mezzo ingiallito.

– Ecco – disse ad Alain – Questa è una mappa della fortezza. Come vedete, l'edificio si articola su tre piani, ma a Voi interessano soltanto i sotterranei che sono questi. Dove ho segnato la X, è ubicata la cella del Comandante. Che io sappia, la sorveglianza è affidata a una ventina di uomini che si suddividono fra il piano terra e le segrete sotterranee. Qui, c'è un ingresso nascosto, usato, un tempo, dagli ufficiali che volevano sottrarsi agli assedi o ricevere messaggi senza farlo sapere agli altri. L'ingresso segreto immette in un cunicolo della lunghezza di un miglio, che sbuca nelle campagne a est di Parigi, fuori della cinta muraria e si attiva, venendo dal cunicolo, con una leva e, da dentro la fortezza, infilando le dita negli occhi di un _gargoyle_. Un altro passaggio segreto sfrutta la rete fognaria e vi si accede in questo punto qui…. Non è una soluzione pulita, ma porta in qualsiasi punto della città.

Bernard passò circa dieci minuti a illustrare ad Alain tutti i dettagli e, alla fine, i due uomini si alzarono dal tavolo per accomiatarsi.

– Più di così non posso fare – disse Bernard – Ma, credetemi, ho saputo del rapimento a cose fatte, non vi ho partecipato in alcun modo e, se mia moglie sapesse che sono a conoscenza della cosa….

– Non Vi preoccupate, non farò il Vostro nome neanche sotto tortura e, per quello che mi riguarda, conserverete intatti l'amore e la stima di Vostra moglie. Che Dio Vi renda merito per l'aiuto che avete dato al Comandante e a me.

– Dio non esiste. Esistono soltanto i lumi della ragione.

– Come preferite – rispose Alain e, con un cenno del capo, si congedò da lui.

§§§§§§§§

Il Colonnello de Girodel e il Conte di Fersen stavano mestamente camminando per i corridoi della reggia e discutevano sul da farsi.

La Regina li aveva esortati, fra lacrime e singhiozzi, a fare tutto il possibile per salvare Oscar, dicendosi disposta anche a vendere tutti i suoi gioielli per finanziare la missione di salvataggio. Il Principino stava morendo, il cuore di lei era in frantumi e, se avesse perso anche la sua più cara e fidata amica, sarebbe morta o impazzita. Più e più volte, aveva chiesto a gran voce di essere abbandonata al tribunale del popolo e al linciaggio, purché un'innocente non dovesse scontare gli errori di lei e il Re, in preda al dolore e alla disperazione, si era messo le mani fra i capelli e aveva ordinato alla dame di sedarla con il laudano. La Regina aveva gettato per terra il bicchiere e aveva iniziato a urlare ancora più forte, finché il Conte di Fersen, con sagge e sincere parole, sgorgategli direttamente dal cuore, aveva calmato la donna amata, rassicurandola sul suo onore che avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per salvare Oscar e convincendola, poi, a bere il laudano e a riposare.

Terminata quella straziante scena, i due uomini, col cuore gonfio di dolore, erano usciti dagli appartamenti della Sovrana e si erano incamminati verso l'ufficio di Girodel, intenti a discorrere dei loro piani, quando si imbatterono nella Contessa di Polignac.

La leggiadra e scaltra nobildonna, nel vederli, giunse le mani sotto al mento e, con gli occhi languidi, la bocca increspata in un delizioso broncio e la soave voce rotta dal pianto, si rivolse a loro:

– Signori, sono esterrefatta per l'accaduto! Il mio cuore sanguina al pensiero che una persona così nobile e fiera debba patire i rovesci di un'avversa fortuna! Sappiate che, di qualunque aiuto abbiate bisogno, io sarò sempre disposta a fornirVelo! Farò tutto il possibile per Madamigella Oscar!

– _Avete già fatto abbastanza!_ – pensò Girodel, con la rabbia che gli montava dal cuore alla testa – _Giuda, al vostro confronto, era un dilettante!_

– _Il vostro dolore è sincero come l'affetto che dite di provare per la mia amata Regina!_ – pensò, a sua volta, il Conte di Fersen.

– Il Vostro strazio è grande come la Vostra nobiltà d'animo, Contessa – le rispose Girodel, accompagnando al gioco di parole un inchino.

– Persone come Voi fanno dell'esistenza un affare da eroi – aggiunse, altrettanto ambiguamente, il Conte di Fersen.

I due gentiluomini si allontanarono, lasciando la Contessa a recitare da sola.

§§§§§§§§

Un lampo squarciò il cielo e ad esso seguì, pochi attimi dopo, un cavernoso e roboante tuono. Quella luce improvvisa e quasi innaturale illuminò le tenebre e, con esse, il volto dell'uomo a cavallo, schiaffeggiato dalla pioggia e grondante d'acqua. I capelli del viaggiatore, fradici e appesantiti, erano incollati al volto e i vestiti, completamente imbevuti di pioggia, aderivano come alghe al corpo di lui.

Più e più volte, in quell'incedere nelle tenebre, aveva sbagliato strada e aveva anche rischiato di finire in un crepaccio. Da quando, poi, aveva iniziato a cavalcare in una foresta vicina alla città di Lille, la situazione si era complicata. Non contava più i rami che lo avevano percosso e, almeno tre volte, il cavallo era quasi finito in una scarpata e si era salvato soltanto grazie a una forza erculea e al movimento convulso delle zampe. I frequenti lampi rischiaravano le sagome degli alberi che apparivano all'improvviso, come mostri stilizzati, con le braccia protese in ogni dove e, subito dopo, sparivano con altrettanta rapidità. L'aria elettrica faceva da potente cassa di risonanza ai molteplici tuoni, il cui rimbombo era acuito da una vasta eco.

A un tratto, un fulmine colpì un ramo che si spezzò, finendo quasi per abbattersi sull'animale e sul cavaliere. Il cavallo scartò di lato e per poco non sbalzò di sella l'uomo che riuscì a mantenersi in groppa con molto sforzo e grande destrezza. Un altro lampo, più intenso dei precedenti, illuminò a giorno la nottata e l'impavido viaggiatore scorse, da sotto l'altura che stava percorrendo, la città di Lille.

– Ecco, ecco, cos'è questa fretta?! Date un attimo di tregua alle mie stanche ossa! – disse il portinaio, in risposta al concitato picchiare sul portone di legno.

Appena ebbe aperto, si trovò di fronte un gigante, zuppo di pioggia e con gli occhi stralunati, che sembrava uno spettro fuggito dall'inferno e, col cuore che gli scoppiava in petto per il terrore, sbatté di scatto la porta in faccia all'uomo che ne impedì la chiusura mettendo un piede di traverso.

– Dite al Conte di Lille che Alain de Soisson è qui e lo cerca – ordinò l'apparizione al vecchio tremante.

In quei cinque giorni che erano seguiti al rapimento di Oscar, André era stato colto da una febbre nervosa altissima che gli aveva impedito di mandare a segno qualsiasi proposito. Di questa situazione, avevano approfittato il Conte di Canterbury e Sir Percy Blakenay per chiudere in casa André, impedendogli quella che, ai loro occhi, era pura follia: salire in sella a un cavallo e precipitarsi a Parigi all'inseguimento di un incubo. Da circa un'ora, la febbre era scesa e André fremeva per mettersi in viaggio, ma era trattenuto a forza dai due amici.

– Conte di Lille, un uomo chiede di Voi – disse il vecchio, correndo verso André con tutte le forze che l'età gli consentiva, ma finendo per essere sorpassato da un Alain fuori della grazia di Dio.

– André, hanno rapito il Comandante, la tengono rinchiusa nei sotterranei di una fortezza nei rioni orientali di Parigi! – urlò il soldato, con tutto il fiato che aveva nei polmoni.

– Oh mio Dio! Me lo sentivo! Oh mio Dio! – gemette André, con un urlo così disperato da squarciare i cuori degli astanti.

Guardò, quindi, fuori dalla finestra e si accorse che era spiovuto, ma, se anche ci fosse stato in atto il diluvio universale, la risoluzione di lui non sarebbe stata diversa:

– Alain, corriamo a Parigi a liberarla!

– Veniamo anche noi! – esclamarono, all'unisono, il Conte di Canterbury e Sir Percy Blakenay.

Il quartetto si mosse in fretta, alla ricerca dello stretto indispensabile per mettersi in viaggio, sotto gli occhi increduli del vecchio che biasimava, in cuor suo, l'avventatezza giovanile.

§§§§§§§§

– André, ragazzo mio, che gioia rivederti! – esclamò il Generale, poggiando le mani sulle spalle di André.

– Generale, sono pronto a dare la vita per la salvezza di Oscar! – disse André accoratamente, guardando il volto pallido e provato del Generale e avvertendo una stretta al cuore.

– Conte di Canterbury, Sir Percy, sono felice di riincontrarVi e mi rincresce soltanto che la circostanza non sia più lieta! – disse, poi, rivolto ai due parenti di oltre Manica.

– Capovolgeremo la situazione e renderemo allegre queste ore dolorose o non mi chiamo più Sir Percy Blakenay – rispose il nobiluomo inglese mentre il Conte di Canterbury contraccambiò il saluto del Generale con un inchino.

– Signor Generale, permettete che Vi presenti un mio _ex_ commilitone, il soldato della Guardia Metropolitana parigina Alain de Soisson che è stato uno degli uomini più capaci e fidati di Oscar – disse André al Generale, dopo essersi accorto che questi scrutava interrogativamente il colossale sconosciuto.

– Siate benvenuto in casa mia.

– Agli ordini, Generale! – rispose Alain, mettendosi sull'attenti.

– Riposo, soldato.

Alain obbedì e, simultaneamente, iniziò a scrutare il Generale. Era incredibile come il vecchio militare fosse, in tutto e per tutto, simile al Comandante! Se lo avesse incontrato per strada, lo avrebbe riconosciuto anche senza presentazioni! Il volto, il taglio degli occhi, il naso dritto, il mento un po' sporgente, il profilo da rapace, lo sguardo, l'espressione e il portamento erano gli stessi della figlia e la madre di lei, qualunque ne fosse stato l'aspetto, non le aveva lasciato un grosso segno nel sembiante….

Mentre Alain pensava a queste cose, André si rivolse, con voce emozionata, al Generale.

– Generale, Alain mi ha detto che Oscar è stata catturata nel corso di una missione militare nel Faubourg Saint Antoine e che si trova reclusa in una fortezza di proprietà del Duca d'Orléans, sita nella parte orientale di Parigi.

– E' così, André….

– Generale, il mio amico Alain ha una piantina di quella fortezza e sa come accedervi, tramite un cunicolo o attraverso le fogne.

– Soldato – domandò il Generale ad Alain – da chi avete avuto la mappa?

– Da un uomo che, adesso, sta facendo i conti con la sua coscienza…. – rispose Alain, con un ghigno amaro.

– Generale – disse André – Alain e io ci recheremo, domani, all'interno della fortezza, la perlustreremo e ci faremo un'idea precisa, così da potere elaborare un piano più concreto e particolareggiato.

– Bene! – rispose il Generale e, subito dopo, iniziò a discutere con i suoi quattro interlocutori dei dettagli del salvataggio.

§§§§§§§§

– Forza, Alain, sbrighiamoci! – disse André, esortando l'amico.

Il volto del giovane era tirato e, dalla mano destra di lui, pendeva una lanterna.

– Ecco, ecco, mi sbrigo, ma ricordati bene che siamo qui in missione esplorativa e che il tentativo di salvataggio vero e proprio lo faremo fra due giorni insieme agli alleati del Generale de Jarjayes! Da soli, non avremmo la minima possibilità di spuntarla e ci faremmo ammazzare! Ricordatelo, me lo hai promesso!

André e Alain procedevano lungo il cunicolo sotterraneo che metteva in comunicazione le campagne parigine con l'interno della fortezza, intenzionati a perlustrare l'edificio per, poi, riferire al Generale e agli alleati di lui. La luce delle lanterne proiettava sulle pareti le lunghe ombre dei due uomini che procedevano afflitti dall'umido e dall'aria viziata e districandosi fra ragnatele e pipistrelli.

Se André avesse ceduto all'istinto, si sarebbe precipitato alla ricerca di Oscar, infischiandosene di avere molte o poche possibilità di riuscita, ma era in compagnia di Alain e portava su di sé il peso della vita dell'amico oltre che della sua. Alain doveva tornare a casa dalla madre e dalla sorella e lui non era nessuno per impedirglielo. Agendo d'impulso, poi, avrebbe bruciato ogni possibilità di salvezza di Oscar oltre che sua e questo rischio andava scongiurato a ogni costo. Già una volta, era stato avventato, sbendandosi e mettendosi alla ricerca di lei, invece di chiedere aiuto ad altre persone e aveva pagato quel colpo di testa a caro prezzo. Ora che la vista gli era stata restituita e, con essa, una seconda possibilità, non avrebbe mandato tutto all'aria per una pazzia, ma si sarebbe comportato con giudizio. No, non avrebbe ceduto all'istinto….

Dopo avere percorso un miglio, i due amici videro il loro oscuro sentiero terminare davanti a un'opera in muratura.

– Ci dovrebbe essere una leva – disse Alain – Eccola lì, alla tua destra!

André tirò la leva e il muro si aprì, scorrendo lateralmente, con uno scricchiolio sordo e una pioggia di polvere.

– E' molto usato questo passaggio segreto, non c'è che dire! – scherzò Alain, scrutando, contemporaneamente, a destra e a sinistra, per sincerarsi che il rumore non avesse attirato delle sentinelle – Aspetta che chiudo!

Ciò detto, infilò l'indice e il medio nelle fessure che costituivano gli occhi del _gargoyle_ e il muro si richiuse così come, prima, si era aperto.

I due uomini iniziarono a percorrere i corridoi della fortezza, seguendo la mappa che Bernard aveva fornito ad Alain. Dopo alcuni minuti, giunsero nel lato sud del salone grande dell'edificio e, nascosti dietro ad alcune colonne, iniziarono a spiare all'interno.

– Ma quello è…. Maximilien de Robespierre! – esclamò, a voce bassa, André – L'ho visto mentre teneva un discorso davanti al Re e alla Regina e, poi, in una taverna ad Arras e, dopo ancora, in un'altra taverna, questa volta parigina, in compagnia di Bernard Châtelet, mentre Oscar e io eravamo pestati a sangue!

– Shhhh! Parla piano! E quel tizio zoppicante e col naso rosso come un peperone che gli sta accanto chi è?

– Quello non lo conosco….

Contemporaneamente, in un'altra parte della fortezza e, precisamente, all'interno della sua cella, Oscar stava mettendo a segno un tentativo di evasione. Forte del fatto che i carcerieri erano diversi da quelli della volta precedente, aveva pensato di reiterare l'inganno. Si era, quindi, tolta la giacca e l'aveva appoggiata sul lenzuolo che copriva il giaciglio, dopo averlo gonfiato col cuscino, così da simulare la presenza di un corpo. Si era, poi, arrampicata sul soffitto, in attesa che quel brutto ceffo che le portava il mangiare entrasse nella cella.

Dopo pochi minuti, l'uomo aprì la porta e varcò la soglia. Rapida come un fulmine, Oscar gli piombò addosso e lo tramortì con un colpo sulla nuca, legandogli, poi, le mani e imbavagliandolo con alcuni brandelli del lenzuolo. Gli tolse, infine, le chiavi dalla cinta e lo chiuse dentro la cella.

Ormai libera dalla segreta, Oscar iniziò a correre per i corridoi della fortezza, attenta a ogni minimo rumore. A un certo punto, svoltando, vide una rampa di scale e vi si diresse, desiderosa di guadagnare il piano superiore e, con esso, la libertà. Dopo alcuni minuti di quel peregrinare, giunse nel lato nord del salone grande della fortezza che poté spiare da dietro a un parapetto.

– _Ma quello è…. Maximilien de Robespierre! Lo riconosco…. e quell'altro, col naso fracassato e l'incedere claudicante, dev'essere il sicario che ha aggredito mio padre e il Generale de Bouillé!_ – pensò la donna, in preda all'eccitazione.

A un tratto, Louis Antoine de Saint Just iniziò a parlare:

– Abbiamo in mano un pezzo grosso della nobiltà e non possiamo perdere questa preziosa occasione! Se il Re non abdicherà…. e vedrai che non lo farà, la porteremo in una piazza e la daremo in pasto ai parigini…. Dopo che l'avranno denudata, seviziata, sbudellata e ridotta in brandelli, dopo che avranno trascinato i resti di lei in processione per la città, prenderemo gli avanzi, li porteremo a Versailles e li sbatteremo in faccia all'austriaca!

– Le tue sono le parole di un beccaio e non di un uomo di legge! – rispose, con una smorfia di disgusto, Robespierre.

– Non ti atteggiare a padre nobile, che non ti si addice…. Tu brami il potere esattamente quanto me e farai più vittime tu con le tue parole di quante ne farò io con la mia spada!

– Tu vuoi soltanto il terrore, Saint Just!

– Perché, tu no? Questa società corrotta si potrà rigenerare soltanto con un bagno di sangue! Quando avremo tagliato la testa al Re e alla Regina, quando avremo fatto a pezzi tutti i nobili che calpestano la terra, quando avremo sgozzato ogni singolo prete, frate e suora in circolazione, allora e solo allora, le cose cambieranno! Sulle ceneri di questa società morente, sul sangue e sulle interiora di questi degenerati, noi getteremo le fondamenta della Repubblica, modellata sulle città – stato dell'antichità!

– Tu corri troppo con la fantasia….

– Neanche per sogno…. O il Re abdicherà e, allora, tanto meglio per noi o linceremo la donna con la divisa e vedrai che l'eccidio de Jarjayes sarà la molla che solleverà il popolo…. Ricorda che l'animale che ha assaggiato il sangue non può più farne a meno…. – e proruppe in una risata sgangherata.

All'udire queste parole, Oscar diventò di ghiaccio mentre André, dall'altro lato del fabbricato, iniziò a fremere, quasi perdendo la sua proverbiale lucidità.

– Ricordati che hai promesso – gli bisbigliò Alain, posando una mano su quella di lui, quasi a volerlo trattenere – Una sortita sarebbe un disastro sotto il profilo tattico, perderebbe noi e condannerebbe a morte lei.

– _Ho promesso! Ho promesso! Ho promesso!_ – si ripeteva mentalmente André, col volto pallido e gli occhi da pazzo mentre la febbre tornava a salirgli.

– Ricordati che hai promesso! – insistette Alain.

– Sì, Alain, ho promesso – sussurrò André, recuperando un'espressione normale.

D'un tratto, si udì una voce concitata:

– E' evasa! E' evasa!

– Cosa dicono quelli? – chiese, preoccupato, André.

– Non ho capito, ma noi diamocela a gambe – rispose Alain.

– Mi è piombata addosso dall'alto, mi ha tramortito e mi ha rinchiuso nella cella! – disse il carceriere ai compari.

Oscar, intanto, aveva lasciato il suo nascondiglio dietro al parapetto e cercava di fuggire, ma fu presto raggiunta e circondata da dieci uomini armati che la riportarono in cella.

– Ecco, adesso, non farete più acrobazie! – ghignò il carceriere, imprigionandole i polsi con delle robuste catene che terminavano in due grossi anelli assicurati al muro.

André e Alain, nel frattempo, fuggirono a rotta di collo e col fiato in gola dalla parte opposta, senza udire e vedere più nulla che non fosse la via di fuga. Nella mente di André, rimbombavano, come cannonate, le parole di Saint Just e sarebbe inciampato e rovinato al suolo, se Alain non lo avesse prontamente sorretto. Giunti davanti al passaggio segreto, Alain premette gli occhi del _gargoyle_, tirò la leva subito dopo e i due uomini sparirono dietro al muro scorrevole.

§§§§§§§§

Il Generale de Jarjayes guardava i suoi interlocutori con espressione autorevole e decisa. Il dolore per il rapimento della figlia e l'incertezza sulle sorti di lei, infatti, avevano tolto sonno alle notti del vecchio gentiluomo e aggiunto anni alla fisionomia di lui, ma non ne avevano affatto scalfito il coraggio e la risolutezza. La mente dell'uomo, agile come quella di un giovane, elaborava e limava piani finalizzati all'irruzione nella fortezza e alla liberazione di Oscar.

– Colonnello de Girodel, quante sono le Guardie Reali disposte a unirsi alla missione?

– Dopo essermi consultato col Capitano de Valmy, ho deciso di rivelare l'esistenza del piano soltanto alle Guardie Reali la cui fedeltà è maggiormente comprovata. Sono circa cinquanta e tutte hanno accettato – rispose Girodel.

– Ho organizzato i turni in modo tale che, per dopodomani sera, quelle cinquanta Guardie siano libere dal servizio – aggiunse il Capitano de Valmy.

– Cinquanta Guardie Reali dovrebbero essere sufficienti – si inserì Alain – dato che il mio informatore mi ha riferito che, di guardia alla fortezza, ci sono soltanto venti uomini. D'accordo col Colonnello d'Agout, poi, per il giorno della spedizione, mi sono fatto assegnare il turno di notte da quelle parti e, così, potrete contare anche sul supporto esterno delle Guardie Metropolitane.

– Ammesso che le sentinelle a guardia della fortezza siano effettivamente soltanto venti, la nostra superiorità numerica non deve farci cadere nell'errore di prediligere lo scontro aperto – disse Sir Percy – La nostra è e resta un'irruzione notturna da condurre il più possibile in sordina, perché loro hanno l'ostaggio e noi no e nessuno impedirebbe a quegli sgherri di uccidere mia cugina, se le cose si dovessero mettere male.

A quelle parole, il Generale e André impallidirono.

– Sono d'accordo – disse, subito dopo e non senza apprensione, André – Tanto più che disponiamo della mappa procurataci da Alain che mostra i passaggi segreti e le vie più brevi per arrivare alla cella dove è rinchiusa Oscar.

– Quella mappa è attendibile? – domandò il Generale.

– Ritengo di sì – gli rispose il Conte di Fersen – Ho indagato negli Archivi Reali, messi a nostra disposizione da Sua Maestà e vi ho trovato delle altre cartine, risalenti all'epoca in cui la fortezza era ancora un carcere di massima sicurezza di proprietà dello Stato. Le maggiori differenze rispetto alla pianta attuale riguardano il piano nobile mentre i sotterranei, le segrete e le vie d'accesso sono rimasti identici.

– Bene! – esclamarono, all'unisono, il Generale e André.

– Propongo che ognuno di noi si prenda in carico un piccolo gruppo di Guardie Reali e faccia loro da guida – aggiunse il Conte di Canterbury – dato che noi conosciamo la mappa e loro no.

Gli astanti annuirono in segno di approvazione.

– Perfetto! – esclamò, con aria solenne, il Generale – Dichiaro costituita la nostra compagnia che non si scioglierà fino a che non avremo restituito a Oscar la libertà.

I presenti accolsero le parole del Generale con un'acclamazione.


	28. Di fortezze e di primule

**Di fortezze e di primule**

– Io ho un _full_ d'assi e la mano è mia! – disse la sentinella ai compari, appoggiando le carte sul tavolaccio di legno, con aria trionfante.

– Ah! Maledizione! Io ho soltanto una doppia coppia! – sbraitò il vicino, sbattendo le sue carte sul tavolo, con aria delusa e bocca storta. Lo stesso fecero altri tre giocatori dalla mano poco fortunata.

– Aspetta, aspetta a cantar vittoria, pezzo d'asino e ammira prima il mio _poker_ di re! – disse un'altra sentinella, con aria ancora più trionfante di quella precedente che, in un istante, abbandonò la sua sicumera per assumere un'espressione di umiliazione e di rammarico.

– Pezzo d'asino lo dici a tua sorella, pidocchio col cimurro! – fu la prima riposta che l'altro riuscì a pescare dal suo repertorio di frasi colorite, a parziale ristoro della delusione per la vittoria sfumata.

– Mia sorella la lasci in pace, figlio di baldracca!

– Mia madre non la insulti o ti rispedisco con un calcio nel bordello dove sei nato!

– Zitti tutti e due, idioti calzati e vestiti! La vittoria è mia, guardate qua! Scala reale! – scandì, con una risata a trentadue denti, la settima sentinella, aprendo con solennità il suo ventaglio di carte sul tavolo e allungando, subito dopo, le mani sulla posta.

– Ehi! Fermo un attimo, Pierre! Cosa ti esce dalla manica? Sì, dalla manica! Ma tu stai barando, dannato imbroglione che non sei altro e non è la prima volta! – disse la prima sentinella al preteso vincitore.

– Ehi, ehi, fai vedere! – ingiunse una delle guardie che si erano ritirate in buon ordine – I bari, qui, non sono ammessi!

– Ma cosa diavolo volete! La vittoria è mia e i soldi pure! – ringhiò l'imbroglione smascherato.

– C'è tempo per stabilirlo – disse il pidocchio col cimurro – Intanto, fai vedere qua! – aggiunse, poi, afferrando la manica del baro dalla quale caddero molte carte.

– Battete le mani al nostro vincitore! – urlò il pezzo d'asino – Per la pioggia di fiori, invece, dovrai aspettare! Adesso, beccati questo! – e gli assestò un potente destro sul grugno.

L'altro incassò il colpo, ma si riebbe in un istante, sufficiente a fargli mandare a segno un cazzotto in direzione dell'avversario che, però, si scansò fulmineamente, facendo finire la percossa sulla guancia del pidocchio col cimurro il quale, per la rabbia, si issò il tavolo sulla testa, scaraventandolo, subito dopo, addosso alle sentinelle che erano rimaste in silenzio, col risultato di scatenare una rissa furibonda.

– Signori, per una volta, la sorte ci arride! – disse il Colonnello de Girodel ai suoi compagni di avventura – Procedete senza fare rumore, ora che le guardie si stanno prendendo a botte!

Quasi non credendo a quel colpo di fortuna, gli uomini, mascherati e vestiti di scuro, si affrettarono in fila indiana per il corridoio, attenti a non richiamare l'attenzione delle sentinelle, impegnate a darsele di santa ragione. Pochi minuti prima, avevano varcato la soglia del passaggio segreto ed erano stati accolti nella fortezza dal ghigno del _gargoyle_ i cui occhi di pietra avevano subito occultato la loro via di fuga.

Erano, ora, diretti, nelle cantine, situate sopra le segrete, dove, dal pomeriggio di quello stesso giorno, erano stipate delle giare e delle casse piene di armi e di uomini. Il Generale de Jarjayes, infatti, aveva inviato alla fortezza due carri, nei quali erano stati trasportati quei recipienti, simulando un dono di olio, grano e altri generi alimentari da parte del Duca di Germain che, essendo fuori città, non avrebbe potuto incontrare il Duca d'Orléans e fare crollare l'inganno.

Si era deciso di differenziare le modalità di accesso alla fortezza per moltiplicare le possibilità di riuscita della missione, così che, mentre Girodel, il Capitano de Valmy e trenta Guardie Reali, insieme ad André che aveva già percorso quella strada, erano passati dal cunicolo sotterraneo, il Conte di Fersen, il Conte di Canterbury, Sir Percy Blakenay e le restanti venti Guardie erano entrati nel palazzo nascosti nelle giare.

In quei giorni, alcuni scrivani avevano ricopiato, in fretta e furia, la cartina della fortezza di cui esistevano, adesso, dieci copie che il capitano de Valmy aveva distribuito agli uomini per gruppi.

– Signori, ricordateVi di fare piano e di non perdere di vista il componente del Vostro gruppo munito di cartina!

Seguendo la mappa, giunsero nelle cantine che, per fortuna, non erano state chiuse a chiave e, una volta là, iniziarono ad aprire le giare.

– Fortuna che siete venuti a liberarci, Colonnello! – disse il Conte di Fersen a Girodel mentre usciva dalla sua giara – I miei muscoli sono tutti anchilosati!

– Non lagnateVi, Conte di Fersen – lo esortò Sir Percy, facendo roteare la spada e muovendosi a rapidi passi per sgranchirsi – Che, adesso, viene il bello!

– Le cantine inglesi non hanno nulla da invidiare a quelle francesi! – scherzò il Conte di Canterbury, guardandosi intorno.

– La guerra dei cent'anni c'è già stata e non ci interessa stabilire da quale parte della Manica si trovino le cantine migliori – disse, con impazienza, André – Sbrighiamoci, piuttosto, a salvare Oscar!

– Apriamo anche le casse e prendiamo le armi! – ingiunse il Capitano de Valmy.

Gli uomini obbedirono e, al termine dell'operazione, si trovarono armati fino ai denti.

§§§§§§§§

Mentre la compagnia si era ricongiunta nelle cantine, Oscar, rinchiusa nella sua segreta, si era accorta, dai passi concitati che provenivano dal piano di sopra, che, quella sera, qualcosa di diverso stava accadendo nella fortezza. Il carceriere che stazionava fuori della cella, invece, dormiva della grossa e nulla aveva udito.

Iniziò, quindi, a spingere le mani contro gli anelli delle catene che le imprigionavano i polsi, nel tentativo di farle scorrere fuori, ma l'unico risultato che ottenne fu di scorticarsi la pelle, già arrossata a causa dell'attrito.

– _Devo uscire di qui! Devo farcela!_ – pensava la donna mentre si divincolava.

§§§§§§§§

I membri della compagnia, intanto, erano usciti dalle cantine e si erano diretti verso le scale, alla volta delle segrete.

– du Muriel, restate qui a sorvegliare. Giunti al piano delle segrete, a ogni snodo, una guardia vi stazionerà accanto per fare da palo – ordinò Girodel – E state bene attenti, perché la sorte non ci sarà favorevole per sempre!

Non aveva ancora finito di parlare quando una sentinella spuntò di fronte a loro, sgranando gli occhi per la sorpresa. Sir Percy le si avventò contro come un falco sulla preda, tramortendola prima ancora che quella potesse, non soltanto dare l'allarme, ma finanche rendersi conto di ciò che stava accadendo.

– Fate attenzione! – disse Girodel – Più ci avvicineremo al Comandante e più aumenterà la sorveglianza!

Arrivati vicino a un arco, scorsero, nella penombra, le sagome di due sentinelle girate dall'altra parte. André e il Conte di Canterbury piombarono silenziosamente alle loro spalle e le colpirono alla nuca, facendole svenire prima che quelle si accorgessero di loro. Un terzo uomo che sopraggiungeva fu prontamente atterrato dal Conte di Fersen.

Stavano continuando a seguire la mappa, quando udirono delle urla:

– Allerta! Allerta!

Un ragazzo li aveva, infatti, notati in lontananza ed era corso via per cercare aiuto.

– Signori, la bisboccia è finita…. – disse Sir Percy – Da ora in poi, si fa sul serio!

Preso atto che la segretezza della missione era sfumata, si prepararono tutti all'imminente battaglia.

Nello stesso lasso di tempo, al primo piano della fortezza, Robespierre, Théroigne de Méricourt e Saint Just erano intenti a discutere fra loro. Gli ultimi due facevano a gara a chi era il più esaltato ed era tangibile una certa intesa fra di loro mentre Robespierre aveva un'espressione più tirata del solito, perché la presenza di Théroigne de Méricourt lo innervosiva.

– Cercate di non esaltarvi e ragionate lucidamente – ingiunse l'avvocato di Arras agli altri due.

– Voglio soltanto farti notare che dobbiamo pianificare tutti i possibili scenari, a partire dal linciaggio, perché il Re non abdicherà…. Figurati se non ha il sedere ben incollato sul trono quello là! – rispose, frenetico e allucinato, Saint Just.

– Mi incaricherò io stessa di guidare il linciaggio! – disse, con sguardo crudele e febbricitante, Théroigne de Méricourt che mal sopportava la reputazione specchiata, la fierezza e il fare altero di Oscar – Le strapperò gli occhi dalle orbite con queste mani!

– Tacete, maledetta pazza! – ringhiò Robespierre che proprio non la tollerava – Questo è un affare serio e non una delle vostre mattane!

– Allerta! Allertaaaa! – urlò il ragazzo nel raggiungerli – Uomini nella fortezza! Uomini nella fortezza!

– Cosa dite? – gli chiese Robespierre.

Ci sono degli uomini mascherati, vestiti di nero come la notte nera, che sono penetrati nella fortezza!

– Andate ad avvisare le guardie ai piani inferiori! – ordinò Robespierre al giovanotto.

– Per fortuna, quando quella cagna ha tentato l'evasione, abbiamo fatto arrivare dei rinforzi e, ora, siamo circa una settantina! – osservò Saint Just.

In conseguenza dell'ordine impartito da Robespierre, i membri della compagnia e le cinquanta Guardie Reali furono presto raggiunti da una masnada di gente raccogliticcia, ma estremamente aggressiva e nerboruta.

– Dannazione, ma quanti sono?! Non dovevano essere soltanto venti?! – esclamò il Conte di Fersen.

Il combattimento iniziò e vide distinguersi, fra tutti, Sir Percy Blakenay che era davvero il superbo spadaccino che tutta l'Inghilterra magnificava. Un gaglioffo gli si avventò contro, tentando di infilzarlo con la lama e di tirargli via la maschera, ma quello lo disarmò con una stoccata e, prima di tramortirlo, gli mise in mano una primula rossa, dicendo:

– Questa è l'unica mia identità che conoscerete, marrano!

Gli altri, pur non potendo competere con la raffinata tecnica di Sir Percy, si difendevano comunque egregiamente. Il Colonnello de Girodel e il Capitano de Valmy facevano volteggiare la spada con gran maestria e avevano già sconfitto tre avversari ciascuno. Il Conte di Fersen e il Conte di Canterbury combattevano spalla a spalla e, a dispetto della loro aria aristocratica e raffinata, rintuzzavano il nemico con furia e ardimento. André tirava di scherma come se fosse stato Ettore sotto le porte Scee, concentrato sugli avversari, ma anche impaziente di raggiungere Oscar e di portarla via da quell'inferno. Un uomo gli si slanciò contro con un affondo ed egli rispose con un _coupé_ e con una serie di stoccate per, poi, disarmarlo con un molinello. Un altro lo fece cadere in ginocchio con uno sgambetto, ma egli reagì, raggiungendolo con un fulmineo montante.

Oscar, dalla sua cella, aveva capito che sopra si combatteva e, di conseguenza, scalpitava. Aveva aumentato i movimenti frenetici per liberarsi e, con essi, le escoriazioni ai polsi e alle mani.

– Le cose si stanno mettendo male! – urlò un uomo trafelato ai tre sovversivi che discutevano al primo piano – Gli assalitori stanno prevalendo! Noi siamo in superiorità numerica, ma quelli sono più destri!

– Andiamo via, Saint Just – disse, con voce contrariata per l'imprevisto, Robespierre – Gli assalitori sono mascherati, ma mi ci giocherei la testa che sono delle guardie e noi non possiamo farci catturare…. Abbiamo un popolo da guidare…. La nostra presenza, qui, è superflua: tu sei ferito e io non so tirare di scherma.

– Io non me ne vado! – proruppe Théroigne de Méricourt – Venderò cara la pelle!

– Fate come volete, folle che non siete altro! – urlò, con isterismo, Robespierre – Nessuno verrà a salvarvi.

Detto ciò, si rivolse a uno dei suoi uomini di fiducia, ordinandogli:

– Gabriel, andate subito a sgozzare la prigioniera! Ci ha visto tutti in faccia e non possiamo guidare una rivoluzione da carcerati o da latitanti!

§§§§§§§§

Gabriel Sabatier si affacciò sulla cella polverosa, aprendo di scatto la porta che emise un cigolio stridulo. All'udire quel rumore, Oscar – già in piena agitazione a causa del rumore di una battaglia alla quale non poteva partecipare – si alzò di scatto dal giaciglio, in uno sferragliamento di catene e guardò con aria di sfida il nuovo arrivato. Questi mosse alcuni passi in avanti, estrasse un pugnale e lo puntò contro la prigioniera che, d'istinto, si avventò contro l'aggressore, finendo, però, trattenuta dalle catene alle quali era stata assicurata. L'uomo le si avvicinò ulteriormente, la guatò con occhi freddi e sibilò:

– Spero che abbiate raccomandato l'anima a Dio, perché i vostri giorni sono giunti alla fine.

All'udire ciò, Oscar si accasciò sul giaciglio e il sicario le si accostò vicinissimo, pensando a un mancamento. Fu un attimo e la donna, agile come un felino, rapida come un fulmine e inesorabile come la morte, tolse di mano il pugnale allo sgherro e glielo conficcò in gola, capovolgendo, in poche frazioni di secondo, le sorti di entrambi.

Scansato il cadavere di Gabriel Sabatier, che le era rovinato addosso, prese il mazzo di chiavi dalla cinta di lui e si liberò dalle catene, nascondendosi, subito dopo, dietro la porta della cella.

Il carceriere, udito il tonfo di un corpo, entrò nella segreta, vide il cadavere del sicario, ma non quello di Oscar e, prima ancora di potersi guardare a destra e a sinistra, fu raggiunto da un colpo alla nuca che lo spedì fra le braccia di Morfeo. Con una delle chiavi tolte al cadavere, Oscar rinchiuse il vivo e il morto nella cella e, col pugnale e la spada che aveva sottratto a quelli, si incamminò nella direzione già percorsa due giorni prima, alla ricerca dei suoi alleati e all'inseguimento della libertà mentre Théroigne de Méricourt stava intraprendendo il cammino inverso.

§§§§§§§§

La battaglia, intanto, infuriava e qualunque ordine doveva essere impartito urlando.

– de Marillac, andate a controllare l'accesso del passaggio segreto e il tombino che porta alle fogne – gridò Girodel a una delle Guardie Reali.

Gli uomini continuavano a combattere, più impavidi e determinati che mai anche se la stanchezza stava cominciando a fiaccare le loro membra e il dubbio si era insinuato nelle loro menti: perché continuavano ad arrivare sempre nuovi nemici? Da dove sbucavano fuori? E quel lezzo insopportabile che emanavano da dove veniva?

Dopo circa dieci minuti, tornò de Marillac che si rivolse, urlando, a Girodel:

– Colonnello, la strada che porta al passaggio segreto è ostruita da una barricata formata da mobili e da sacchi mentre, dalle fogne, stanno sbucando decine e decine di uomini che muovono in questa direzione!

– Maledizione, siamo in trappola! – tuonò Girodel.

Oscar, nel frattempo, si era avvicinata alla rampa di scale che l'avrebbe condotta al piano superiore, quando proprio da lì spuntò, come una furia, Théroigne de Méricourt. Il primo istinto del Comandante fu di dare una pedata a quell'erinni sanguinaria per proseguire il suo percorso verso la libertà, finché lo sguardo di lei non si posò sul fianco della nuova arrivata, al quale era cinta la spada che la belga le aveva sottratto la sera della cattura. Alla vista dell'antica spada di famiglia così indegnamente portata, il sangue di Oscar ribollì. Théroigne de Méricourt se ne accorse e, con espressione carica di dispetto, brandì il suo cimelio, che tutti i giorni e tutte le notti le ricordava di avere avuto la meglio sul Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali in persona, dicendo, con voce acuta e insolente:

– In guardia!

Oscar non se lo fece ripetere due volte e, impugnando la spada sottratta al carceriere, si mise in posizione d'attacco. Sulle prime, vedersi puntata contro l'antica spada dei de Jarjayes le fece uno strano effetto e, per una sorta di timore reverenziale, non riuscì a muoversi con disinvoltura. L'avversaria se ne accorse e la caricò con tutta la forza che aveva in corpo. Dopo un attimo di smarrimento, Oscar si riebbe e parò l'assalto con maestria, rintuzzando la furia belga con una serie di stoccate sempre più veloci che la misero in difficoltà. Malgrado fosse notevolmente indebolita dalla prigionia e i polsi le dolessero, non c'era paragone fra la tecnica di lei e quella molto più grossolana e sgangherata della rivale. Théroigne de Méricourt, rendendosi conto di non potere parare a lungo gli attacchi, si spostò di lato, facendo sbilanciare e scivolare Oscar che, però, si riprese quasi subito e contrattaccò con un montante al quale l'altra rispose con un'infinità di rozzi fendenti sempre più improvvisati e sconclusionati. A quel punto, Oscar, roteando il polso, disegnò in aria un veloce molinello con cui fece schizzare via la spada dalle mani di Théroigne de Méricourt, per, poi, recuperarla al volo dall'elsa.

Alla contentezza del fiero Comandante nel riprendere ciò che le apparteneva di diritto, fece da contraltare il feroce disappunto della furia scarlatta per essere stata privata di un trofeo che aveva sancito la prevalenza di un'orfana plebea su una nobile di sangue antico. Livida dalla rabbia, la bella di Liegi estrasse una pistola e la puntò contro Oscar che le si fiondò addosso come un fulmine e le bloccò il braccio con una stretta di ferro. Vedendosi intrappolata, Théroigne de Méricourt morse il braccio di Oscar che, con la mano sinistra, estrasse il pugnale già appartenuto a Gabriel Sabatier e lo puntò sotto il mento della folle avversaria, rimediandoci uno sputo in faccia.

Dopo avere disarmato Théroigne de Mericourt e averla rinchiusa a chiave, ringhiosa e bestemmiante, in una stanza che affacciava su quel corridoio, Oscar riprese il percorso che la conduceva verso la libertà. Giunta di nuovo alla base della scala, vide, sulla sinistra, una masnada di uomini correre inferociti verso di lei e sentì uno di loro gridare:

– Ecco la prigioniera! Robespierre ha ordinato di sgozzarla!

§§§§§§§§

Sir Percy Blakenay stava duellando con un grassone che aveva l'alito puzzolente di vino e il corpo imbevuto dell'afrore della fogna dalla quale, insieme ai suoi compari, era spuntato.

In poche mosse, il gentiluomo inglese disarmò l'avversario e, dopo essersi appropriato della spada di lui, con aria spavalda, lo canzonò:

– Siete uno spadaccino talmente mediocre che questa povera lama merita di tentare la sorte con un proprietario migliore!

Ciò detto, salì su un alto gradino, aprì una delle finestre della fortezza e gettò la spada di sotto.

– Santa misericordia, che dolore! – urlò una voce maschile dalla strada.

Sir Percy montò sul davanzale, guardò di sotto e vide un uomo che si massaggiava la testa che era stata colpita dall'elsa della spada. Attorno a lui, era radunata una torma di popolani intenti a fare tumulto. Pochi istanti dopo, sopraggiunse una pattuglia di soldati della Guardia Metropolitana che, col pretesto di sedare il disordine, iniziò a colpire il portone del palazzo.

Alain aveva, infatti, contattato alcuni ladruncoli e altri micro criminali di strada ai quali le Guardie Metropolitane garantivano l'impunità, in cambio di informazioni su delitti più gravi e di aiuto in affari come quello e aveva ordinato loro di assaltare la fortezza, così da offrire alle Guardie l'occasione per intervenire.

– _Siamo salvi!_ – pensò Sir Percy mentre un sorriso gli rischiarava il volto.

– Soldato de Soisson! – urlò, subito dopo, al gigante che spiccava sopra tutti gli altri – Forzate la porta della fortezza e irrompete dentro!

– Avete trovato il Comandante? – urlò Alain, con la testa rivolta all'insù.

– Ancora no, purtroppo!

Udite queste parole, i soldati della Guardia Metropolitana si misero a caricare il portone con tutta la forza che avevano in corpo.

Sir Percy Blakenay balzò giù dal davanzale e, al posto del ciccione, trovò Théroigne de Méricourt che lo scrutava con gli occhi di una gatta selvatica.

La donna, con furbizia e destrezza, era riuscita a liberarsi dalla stanza nella quale Oscar l'aveva rinchiusa e, appropriatasi della spada di un morto, era tornata a cercare rissa.

– In guardia! – ingiunse la menade, ansiosa di rivincita e di nuova esaltazione emotiva e nervosa.

– Io alle signore obbedisco sempre! – celiò Sir Percy.

– Andate all'inferno, maledetto! – ringhiò quella, per tutta risposta, dopo essersi scagliata contro di lui.

Sir Percy si mise in posizione d'attacco, stando bene attento a non cadere nel tombino che immetteva nelle fogne e, tanto era carente la tecnica dell'avversaria, che riuscì a disarmarla in meno di due minuti. Mentre la spada della furia belga volava via, Sir Percy afferrò la mano destra di lei e, improvvisando uno sgangherato minuetto, la fece roteare su se stessa finché quella non si trovò seduta a terra.

Umiliata per il trattamento ricevuto e adirata per la seconda sconfitta subita nel giro di pochi minuti, la donna incominciò a inveire contro Sir Percy:

– Dannato damerino da strapazzo! Figlio di buona donna! Bifolco ignorante! Pezzo d'idiota!

– Vi amo anch'io, mia cara! – ridacchiò Sir Percy.

– Che il diavolo vi porti, brutto infame! Verme schifoso che non siete altro! – continuò quella, a mano a mano che l'umiliazione e il desiderio di rivalsa crescevano dentro di lei.

– Non siete una brava spadaccina e non siete una signora, ma mi inchino ugualmente di fronte alla Vostra beltà – disse, scanzonatamente, Sir Percy, profondendosi in un'elegantissima riverenza, al termine della quale fece scivolare, nella mano destra di Théroigne de Méricourt, una primula rossa.

La donna, ormai fuori della grazia di Dio, si risollevò, ma, girandole la testa a causa delle piroette, perse l'equilibrio e cadde nella fogna, in uno scroscio di acqua putrida e puzzolente mentre il fiore purpureo planava ai piedi di Sir Percy Blakenay.

§§§§§§§§

– Avanti, sgozzatela, lo ha ordinato Robespierre! – tuonò uno degli uomini ai suoi compari.

Dato il numero degli assalitori e la vicinanza della scala, Oscar preferì la fuga alla lotta e iniziò a divorare i gradini a due a due, con tutta la velocità di cui era capace. Giunta quasi in cima alla rampa, avvertì una mano abbrancarle la caviglia e, prima ancora di potersi divincolare, perse l'equilibrio e batté la testa contro un gradino. Cercò di risollevarsi, facendo leva sulle braccia, ma, intorno a lei, tutto iniziò a vorticare e a diventare buio, finché non perse conoscenza.

Il portone della fortezza, intanto, era ceduto e, nel tetro edificio, era entrata una moltitudine eterogenea di soldati e di popolani in tumulto che, con gran clamore, caricò gli sgherri del Duca d'Orléans, i quali si trovarono imbottigliati fra due fuochi e furono, presto, sconfitti.

Mentre i rumori della battaglia andavano scemando, André udì il grido lanciato da Oscar al contatto della fronte con lo spigolo dello scalino e si precipitò nella direzione dalla quale esso era provenuto, sopraggiungendo un istante dopo che ella ebbe perso i sensi. Con uno scatto fulmineo, afferrò la donna dalle braccia prima che gli inseguitori la raggiungessero e, dopo averla adagiata sul pavimento, diede un calcio al primo arrivato degli aggressori che cadde all'indietro, facendo ruzzolare dalle scale, in un effetto domino, tutti i suoi compari.

André si chinò su Oscar, la guardò con infinito amore e, con un fazzoletto, le asciugò un rivolo di sangue che le colava dalla fronte. Dopo averla presa delicatamente in braccio, la portò all'aperto, affinché l'esposizione all'aria fresca della notte la facesse rinvenire.

Fuori del palazzo, le Guardie Metropolitane e quelle Reali, che, nel frattempo, si erano tolte le maschere, erano intente a mettere in ceppi i pochissimi sgherri che erano sfuggiti alla morte e che non avevano preso la via della fuga.

Alcuni curiosi, attirati dal baccano e usciti di casa in vestaglia e con le lucerne in mano, guardavano la scena con aria interrogativa mentre i più ardimentosi si accostavano ai soldati e rivolgevano loro qualche domanda.

André, sorreggendo Oscar fra le braccia, si avvicinò a Girodel e a Fersen e, dopo avere consegnato la donna amata al Colonnello, con aria triste, sussurrò:

– Colonnello de Girodel, Conte di Fersen, Ve la affido. Portatela a Palazzo Jarjayes e chiamate subito un medico. Io torno a Lille.

Detto questo, si voltò dall'altra parte e si allontanò.

Alain, che aveva assistito alla scena, si avvicinò ad André, lo afferrò per una manica e gli disse:

– André, dico io…. ma ti sei bevuto il cervello?! Hai partecipato alla missione di salvataggio…. l'hai portata fuori dal palazzo…. è la volta che ti sposa….

– Non voglio che mi accetti per gratitudine, Alain…. Io torno a Lille….

– André, ormai, ho capito che mia sorella Diane non ha speranzecon te. Tu vuoi il Comandante. La vuoi infinitamente, appassionatamente, disperatamente…. Non gettare tutto alle ortiche per un momento di sconforto….

– No, Alain, io, prima, volevo lei. Adesso, io voglio il bene e la felicità di lei e il bene e la felicità di lei non includono l'intrappolamento in un matrimonio indesiderato e in una vita che non le appartiene con…. uno come me….

Pronunciate queste parole, si allontanò e sparì nelle tenebre.

**Il personaggio di Sir Percy Blakeney proviene dal ciclo dei romanzi dedicati alla Primula Rossa della Baronessa Emma Orczy e dai film e dagli sceneggiati che ne sono stati tratti.**

**Buona lettura e a presto!**


	29. Il traditore

**Il traditore**

Erano le otto di mattina e Oscar stava in piedi davanti allo specchio, nei suoi appartamenti di Palazzo Jarjayes, intenta ad allacciarsi gli alamari dorati della divisa turchese da Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali.

Un raggio di sole ravvivava la stanza, disegnando sul pavimento di marmo un'allungata scacchiera e ricordando, con la sua luminosità, che maggio volgeva ormai al termine.

Erano passati tre giorni dall'assalto alla vecchia fortezza e dalla missione di salvataggio e Oscar aveva passato i primi due fra il sonno e la veglia e soltanto nel corso dell'ultimo era stata cosciente, ma debole e col capo che le doleva. Madame de Jarjayes e la nonna di André si erano alternate al capezzale di lei, ma, dal pomeriggio del giorno precedente, la vecchia governante era rimasta da sola a svolgere quel grato compito, perché la Contessa era stata chiamata d'urgenza al castello di Meudon, a causa dell'aggravarsi delle condizioni di salute del Delfino al quale i medici avevano diagnosticato meno di una settimana di vita. Le due donne le avevano raccontato che era stata riportata a Palazzo Jarjayes, intorno alle due di notte, dal Conte di Fersen e dal Colonnello de Girodel e che il medico era stato praticamente buttato giù dal letto per venirla a visitare. Le avevano anche riferito che il soldato de Soisson, che aveva partecipato alla missione di salvataggio, si era recato lì due giorni fa, per informarsi sulle condizioni di salute di lei.

A parte una generale, ma comprensibile debolezza e alcune escoriazioni ed ecchimosi sparse, la donna non aveva riportato conseguenze da quella brutta avventura. Sulla fronte, risaltava, rosseggiante e contornato di violaceo, un graffio che, per fortuna, non aveva richiesto l'applicazione di punti né avrebbe lasciato cicatrici, tanto che la fasciatura avvolta intorno alla testa era finalizzata esclusivamente a nascondere il bernoccolo e a non suscitare le acute lamentele della nonna di André. Nei primi due giorni, dato lo stato di dormiveglia, era stata nutrita con brodo e acqua zuccherata mentre, il terzo, aveva mangiato in abbondanza, riacquistando completamente le forze.

– _Questa disavventura deve insegnarmi a essere più prudente e ad ascoltare i consigli di chi mi sta accanto. Girodel aveva intuito il pericolo e, se avessi tenuto in debita considerazione le esortazioni di lui, avrei evitato tante noie a tutti_ – rifletteva la donna, allacciandosi l'ultimo alamaro.

Mentre pensava queste cose e finiva di abbigliarsi, sentì bussare alla porta e ingiunse di entrare. Pochi istanti dopo, Marie Grandier varcò la soglia, recando fra le mani un vassoio carico di _the_ e di biscotti.

– Madamigella Oscar, ma cosa fate?! Perché indossate la divisa? Tornate subito a letto, che siete convalescente!

– Non preoccuparti, Nanny, sto bene – rispose lei, sorridendo – Devo andare alla reggia a ringraziare il Re e la Regina, a chiedere informazioni sulla salute del Delfino e a farmi riferire le novità, per verificare se vi siano urgenze.

– Mi dispiace per il povero Principe…. E mi dispiace anche che Voi siate così testarda…. Tutti i giovani sono testardi…. Soltanto noi vecchi siamo saggi, ma siamo anche così malandati…. Le ossa mi fanno male e, se quello sciagurato di mio nipote fosse rimasto qui e non fosse stato Conte, avrei mandato su lui per la colazione….

Lasciato il vassoio su un tavolino, la vecchia governante uscì dalla stanza bofonchiando.

– _Questa poi!_ – pensò Oscar, con aria divertita – _Ha sempre usato André come bersaglio delle sue recriminazioni e, ora, lo rimprovera pure di non essere qui, dopo nove mesi che se ne è andato!_

Quando era in stato di incoscienza, per la verità, aveva avuto la sensazione che André fosse lì a prendersi cura di lei e a vegliarla. Le era parso che le mani di lui avessero raggiunto le sue, quando la masnada di energumeni stava per afferrarla sulla rampa di scale e che quegli occhi gentili l'avessero accarezzata con la loro premura mentre era svenuta.

– _Certo che la mente fa degli strani scherzi! Deve essere perché mi sento così sola e lui mi manca tanto…._

Era da poco scesa al piano inferiore, quando udì il rimbombo di alcuni passi sull'impiantito e, subito dopo, vide Alain incedere a grandi falcate verso di lei.

– Il soldato Alain de Soisson chiede di Voi, Generale – disse un valletto, trafelato per la corsa ed alzando gli occhi al cielo, perché quel soldataccio era scappato avanti e non aveva atteso di essere annunciato come Dio comanda.

– Comandante, sono lieto di vederVi in piedi! – disse Alain, con un grande sorriso – Sono qui per sapere come state e, con l'occasione, Vi informo che, ieri, mi è giunta una lettera di mia madre, la quale mi ha scritto che rientrerà a Parigi il primo giugno e così io, il giorno dopo, verrò a riprendere mia sorella. Vi ringrazio di cuore per averla ospitata per tutti questi mesi e di esserVene presa cura con tanta dedizione!

– Oggi, sto bene, Alain e tu non devi ringraziarmi. E' stato un piacere ospitare tua sorella. Mademoiselle Diane è una cara ragazza. Piuttosto, sono io che devo ringraziare te per avere preso parte alla missione di salvataggio.

– Non ne parliamo neppure Comandante! E' stato un onore da parte mia! E' un altro che dovete ringraziare….

– Ringrazierò il Conte di Fersen, il Colonnello de Girodel e il Capitano de Valmy questa mattina, appena sarò giunta alla reggia.

– Non è a loro che mi riferivo, Comandante.

– E a chi? – domandò, perplessa, Oscar – Mio padre ha dovuto raggiungere il suo reggimento il giorno successivo a quello del mio salvataggio, ma, quando sarà tornato, ringrazierò pure lui….

– Mi riferivo ad André, Comandante.

– Ad André?! – ripeté Oscar, al culmine dello stupore.

– Sì, ad André. Sono andato a Lille ad avvertirlo del Vostro rapimento e lui si è precipitato qui per dare il suo contributo. Si è messo in viaggio con me e con quei due Vostri parenti inglesi per venirVi a salvare, nonostante il tempo da lupi e una febbre molto alta che lo aveva colpito nei giorni precedenti. Si è dato da fare come un forsennato per Voi! Non ho mai visto nessuno combattere con un tale ardimento! Sembrava che fosse in gioco la sua stessa vita e non soltanto la Vostra!

– André è stato qui…. – balbettò Oscar, quasi inebetita.

– Sì, Comandante.

– Oh! Alain! Alain! Sono così contenta che tu sia qui! – li interruppe Diane, gettando le braccia al collo del fratello – Che bello! Che bello!

Oscar si accomiatò da loro e raggiunse le scuderie.

– _André è stato qui…. E' stato qui e ha partecipato alla missione di salvataggio…. Ha sfidato il brutto tempo e delle condizioni di salute precarie…. Ha combattuto con grande ardimento per restituirmi la libertà…. Non si è dimenticato di me…. Non mi ha lasciata sola…. Il mio André! Il mio André!_

§§§§§§§§

Infuriava la fine del mondo sotto al castello di Lille.

Nell'autunno del 1788, André aveva deciso di restaurare la torre del mastio e si era rivolto a un Ingegnere che aveva diretto i lavori, rinforzando la struttura, riparando scale, soffitti e pavimenti, consolidando le pareti e chiudendo buchi e fessure. Ciò aveva reso abitabile il corpo centrale del castello, in modo che, quando fossero ricominciati i lavori nei campi, André avrebbe potuto seguirli, soggiornando in un edificio confortevole anziché fatiscente. Circa tre settimane prima che il giovane avesse il presagio del pericolo incombente sul capo di Oscar e si ammalasse di febbre nervosa, l'Ingegnere gli aveva comunicato che i lavori di restauro erano terminati. L'uomo aveva, quindi, organizzato un ricevimento per inaugurare la torre e, essendo tornato a Lille il giorno prima della data fissata, per questioni pratiche e anche per riscuotersi dalla tristezza, aveva deciso di non rimandare i festeggiamenti. Fra gli invitati, figuravano il Conte di Canterbury, Sir Percy Blakenay, il Marchese Camille Alexandre de Saint Quentin con la sorella, Mademoiselle Victoire Aurélie e altri notabili del luogo, fra i quali André, per educazione, aveva dovuto includere la famiglia dei Marchesi d'Amiens. Alla comitiva si era aggiunto, in virtù di autoinvito, Maurice Le Barde, il poetastro.

Mentre fervevano i festeggiamenti, il castello era stato cinto d'assedio da una banda, piuttosto nutrita, di villici inferociti.

André aveva dato ordine di sprangare il portone d'ingresso e di calare anche la pesante grata di ferro, nella speranza che questa soluzione, unita al baluardo offerto dalle massicce mura difensive, avrebbe scoraggiato gli assalitori, facendoli desistere.

Quell'assalto era apparso subito anomalo, perché i contadini erano armati di fucili e di armi da fuoco, più che di forconi e di altri arnesi da lavoro e nessuno dei presenti li aveva mai visti nei paraggi. Non erano sicuramente persone del luogo e una ribellione contadina in trasferta era un'ipotesi alquanto peregrina. L'unica persona che fu individuata, sia da André sia da Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin, era Marc Kroger, il quarantenne sfregiato nonché uomo di fiducia del Duca di Germain. In lui, il Conte di Canterbury e Sir Percy riconobbero il sicario che, ad agosto, si era recato in Inghilterra, insieme a un compare, per assassinare il Conte.

Malgrado gli auspici di André, gli assalitori si mostrarono subito determinati e per nulla disposti a demordere, così che, trascorse le prime ore, tutti i presenti ebbero l'impressione che l'assedio sarebbe stato lungo e agguerrito. Dopo mezza giornata, gli assediati cominciarono a perdere sia la calma sia la fiducia nell'indistruttibilità delle mura difensive e soltanto Sir Percy pareva trovarsi nel suo elemento, con gli occhi che gli brillavano di una luce fiera e guerresca. Il nobiluomo inglese incitava gli assediati e lanciava divertenti provocazioni all'indirizzo degli assalitori che, a un certo punto, stanchi di essere dileggiati, si calarono le braghe e gli mostrarono le terga. Ciò fece infuriare la Marchesa d'Amiens che ingiunse alla figlia Geneviève di voltarsi dall'altra parte e rivolse livorose critiche alla Marchesina de Saint Quentin, la quale, anziché girarsi, aveva continuato a tenere gli assalitori sotto tiro con il fucile.

Il poetastro sembrava impazzito, perché saltellava in lungo e in largo, declamando versi e dicendo che quell'esperienza gli avrebbe sicuramente ispirato un'opera di pregio, tanto che André iniziò a temere che qualcuno degli assediati, perdendo la pazienza, avrebbe sparato a lui anziché ai ribelli.

Il giovane, che aveva ordinato di portare sul cammino di ronda tutte le armi disponibili, a un certo punto, ingiunse ai servitori di trasportarvi anche i vecchi cannoni, perché, pur non avendo la certezza di possedere l'indispensabile per farli funzionare, sperava che gli assedianti, vedendoli spuntare dalle feritoie, si sarebbero atterriti. Quelli, invece, alla vista degli obici, moltiplicarono gli sforzi, al grido di:

– Andiamo a prendere la testa del Conte di Lille!

Un gelo di morte si impadronì degli assediati insieme alla certezza che le cose si stavano mettendo malissimo.

§§§§§§§§

Al suo arrivo alla reggia, Oscar non fu ricevuta dal Re, impegnato negli Stati Generali né dalla Regina che, ormai, dimorava stabilmente nel castello di Meudon. Da un colloquio con Madame de Girodel, ebbe, però, conferma che le condizioni del Principino erano, purtroppo, irreversibili e rapidamente avviate a un'imminente fine.

Col cuore gonfio di tristezza, le due donne dovettero anche sopportare le ipocrite manifestazioni di giubilo della Contessa di Polignac che, incontrata Oscar, si sperticò in mirabolanti felicitazioni per il fausto esito di quel barbaro rapimento.

– Certo, Vi rimane in viso quel pallore innaturale – cinguettò la nobildonna – ma, d'altra parte, esso s'intona alla perfezione col turchese della Vostra divisa e, a ben vedere, troppo colorita non siete mai stata. Cosa Ve ne fate, poi, delle guance rosee se non Vi dovete sposare?

Madame de Girodel si comportò come se nulla fosse, dato che, ormai, ben conoscendo la Contessa, aveva capito che ignorarla era la soluzione migliore. Oscar fece altrettanto, in quanto a lei Madame de Polignac interessava soltanto come possibile talpa e, soprattutto, perché la mente le volava in un'altra direzione.

– _Perché André è corso a salvarmi?_ – si domandava la donna – _La vita di lui, ormai, è a Lille…._

Dopo che la Contessa le ebbe graziate del suo commiato, le due donne continuarono a discorrere del Principino, finché non furono raggiunte dal Colonnello de Girodel.

Il modo in cui i due coniugi si guardavano e si parlavano dava gioia al cuore. Si capiva che erano degli sposi estremamente bene assortiti, due anime affini e reciprocamente affezionate che, presto, avrebbero salutato lo sbocciare di una nuova vita. Tutto, nei loro gesti, nelle loro espressioni e in ogni sfumatura del loro essere, narrava di un affetto condiviso che, per quanto giovane, era già solido. Quel che maggiormente contava – e Oscar apprezzava ciò sopra ogni cosa – era che quell'affetto non veniva affatto ostentato, ma, anzi, di fronte agli altri, era contenuto per modestia e pudore e, proprio per questo, appariva ancora più profondo.

– _Loro non sono soli_ – pensava Oscar – _Non lo sono più_.

Preso, infine, congedo dalla moglie, il Colonnello de Girodel si diresse, insieme a Oscar, nell'ufficio di lui, per ragguagliarla sulle novità capitate quando lei era in mano ai rapitori.

Strada facendo, i due ufficiali si imbatterono nel Conte di Compiègne che camminava nella direzione opposta alla loro. Nel vedere Oscar, gli occhi del cortigiano assunsero una luce fredda e infastidita, ma, da consumato uomo di mondo, si riebbe immediatamente e iniziò a dissimulare, trasferendo il proprio malanimo sul cugino.

Salutata, infatti, Oscar con una rispettosa e impeccabile riverenza, il Conte di Compiègne si rivolse a Girodel con un'ironia che avvolgeva una cuspide di veleno, dicendogli:

– Vi invidio la moglie, le amicizie e finanche la capigliatura, caro Cugino, ma non certo l'eleganza nel vestire…. La Vostra giacca è terribilmente stazzonata – e concluse la frase con un sorriso sornione.

– E' stazzonata perché torno adesso dalle scuderie, caro Cugino, dopo un'ora passata a guidare una spedizione a cavallo anziché a oziare. E' buona regola, poi, non criticare, se si è i primi a essere in difetto o sono forse io ad avere perso uno dei miei bottoni di madreperla?

Il Conte di Compiègne si portò, d'istinto, la mano sull'elegante _gilet_ azzurro cielo e, dopo averlo guardato, si accorse che una delle asole era poco elegantemente vuota.

– Io torno a Palazzo Girodel – fu l'unica frase che quello, aggrottando le ciglia, riuscì ad articolare.

Lasciato il Conte di Compiègne a medicarsi le ferite inferte dall'arma che lui per primo aveva usato, Oscar e Girodel entrarono nell'ufficio di lui.

– Bene, Comandante – disse il felice neosposo al suo superiore – Nei dieci giorni in cui siete mancata, nulla è successo, a parte tre eventi particolarmente gravi. Ci sono stati, innanzitutto, gli assalti a due castelli situati nelle campagne di Parigi. Gli aggressori, dei contadini probabilmente aizzati da alcuni esponenti della borghesia parigina, hanno messo a ferro e fuoco i manieri e massacrato chi vi abitava, invocando l'abolizione dei diritti feudali. I responsabili sono stati tratti in arresto e saranno processati. La notte in cui siete stata messa in salvo, poi, i pochi uomini da noi catturati sono stati sgozzati, nelle loro celle, da una mano ignota. Il fatto, di per sé, è molto grave anche se la loro testimonianza sarebbe servita a ben poco, dato che il Re non vuole celebrare un processo pubblico contro il cugino.

– _Come può André volermi ancora bene?_ – pensava Oscar – _Sono stata innamorata di Fersen e, pochi mesi fa, l'ho rifiutato in un modo così reciso da non lasciare adito a ripensamenti…._

Subito dopo, accorgendosi che Girodel la guardava interrogativamente, si riscosse.

– Perdonate la stanchezza Colonnello. Sono tutti fatti molto gravi, sia gli eccidi nei castelli sia l'assassinio dei prigionieri.

– E' così, Comandante e le cose non vanno meglio sul versante della spia. Sebbene abbiamo tenuto la Contessa di Polignac sotto stretta sorveglianza, sul conto di lei è emersa soltanto una tenera amicizia col Duca d'Orléans e nulla di più. Siamo al punto di partenza, quindi.

Oscar stava ascoltando il suo secondo con espressione rabbuiata, quando un valletto, dopo avere bussato, entrò nella stanza, consegnò, con aria tetra, un foglio di carta al Colonnello e, poi, si ritirò.

– Oh, no! – esclamò Girodel, guardando costernato Oscar e abbassando, subito dopo, gli occhi, incapace di sostenere lo sguardo di lei – Dei contadini in rivolta hanno cinto d'assedio il Castello di Lille, Comandante….. Il Conte di Lille è stato ucciso…. Mi rincresce…. – aggiunse, poi, con un filo di voce.

Oscar puntellò le mani sui braccioli della poltrona sulla quale era seduta, guardando Girodel con gli occhi sbarrati. Un istante dopo, scattò in piedi e si precipitò fuori dalla stanza, senza proferire parola.

§§§§§§§§

Correva come una forsennata, Oscar, in equilibrio precario fra incubo e realtà, fra follia e lucidità, a tratti barcollando, a tratti sbandando, col cuore impazzito che le esplodeva nel petto e i polmoni prossimi al collasso. Dimentica di sé e di quanti, perplessi, la guardavano, fissava, allucinata, la verità a lungo negata che, coi suoi saettanti bagliori, la stava abbacinando.

La notizia della morte di André l'aveva colpita al cuore come un dardo e in testa come un maglio, facendo crollare fino alle fondamenta la fortezza di ipocrisie e di silenzi nella quale si era, a lungo, barricata.

Quelle brevi, ma acuminate parole l'avevano trafitta e straziata come una Vergine di Norimberga.

La consapevolezza di una perdita immensa e irreversibile, al pari di uno spietato carnefice, le aveva strappato le palpebre e immobilizzato la testa, costringendola a fissare il sole di agosto.

Amava André…. L'aveva sempre amato….

Questa terrificante epifania l'aveva travolta e annichilita, lasciandola, però, pienamente cosciente, affinché bevesse, fino in fondo, al calice della disperazione.

Lui non era più…. Mai più l'avrebbe rivisto…. Da sola avrebbe vagato per i sentieri impervi di quella stanza delle torture che gli uomini chiamano vita…. A piedi nudi, avrebbe camminato sui frammenti aguzzi della sua anima spezzata. Vermi striscianti avrebbero succhiato il sangue che ne sarebbe stillato e urlanti rapaci le avrebbero lacerato le carni e strappato gli occhi che, tanto, mai le erano serviti per vedere.

Era sola, terribilmente sola….

Giunta nelle scuderie, si diresse verso il suo cavallo, ma, per troppo stordimento, inciampò e si sorresse al corpo dell'animale. In ginocchio sulla paglia, iniziò a piangere disperata.

Tutto, adesso, aveva acquistato un senso. La morsa della solitudine che l'aveva stritolata, le emozioni suscitate dalle bizzarre frasi di Diane, le parole profonde e accorate della madre…. Tutti questi frammenti, che le erano sembrati delle monadi affidate ai venti del caso, si erano, invece, rivelati essere le tarsie di un mosaico che, dopo un iniziale e tumultuoso turbinio, avevano preso il posto che competeva loro sin dall'inizio, rivelando un semplice e naturale disegno.

– _Io ti amavo André, ti amavo davvero, con tutto il cuore…. Avrei potuto amarti già da molti anni, ma ho scoperto in me questo sentimento troppo tardi…. Se me ne fossi resa conto prima, avremmo potuto vivere insieme tanti momenti meravigliosi, momenti di amore intenso e travolgente, ma io non mi ero neanche resa conto dell'amore che tu nutrivi per me….. E' questo che mi fa star male, che mi fa sentire terribilmente in colpa…._

A cosa servono la fama e la gloria, se non c'è un'anima cara con cui condividerle? A cosa serve la libertà, se il cuore geme dalla disperazione e gronda lacrime di sangue?

Cos'era rimasto del vero soldato? Cos'era rimasto del semidio? Era rimasta una donna sola, denudata dell'epica e dell'innocenza e rivestita di disperazione e di follia.

§§§§§§§§

Rimasto solo nella stanza, il Colonnello de Girodel si prese la testa fra le mani, pensando alla gravità di ciò che aveva appena letto. Gli dispiaceva per André di cui aveva, da sempre, ammirato la rettitudine e la dignità e si doleva per Oscar che intuiva essere avvinta a quell'uomo da un legame molto più profondo di quanto ella stessa avesse consapevolezza. La reazione che aveva avuto pochi minuti prima ne aveva dato ampia testimonianza.

Messo da parte quel foglio, infausto messaggero di sventura, decise di dedicarsi all'incartamento relativo all'assedio dei due castelli, per tenere la mente impegnata con qualcosa di utile. Prese in mano la cartella contenente i fascicoli e se la mise davanti, ma, nel fare ciò, un piccolo oggetto tondo cadde da dentro e rimbalzò a terra. Girodel si chinò e lo raccolse, trovandosi, così, in mano un bottone di madreperla.

L'uomo, a quella vista, sbalordì mentre le tenebre si diradavano al progressivo sopraggiungere della luce. Rivide un _gilet_ senza bottone…. Rivide un uomo enigmatico e anaffettivo che mai lo aveva guardato, se non con calore, perlomeno con simpatia…. Il cugino, quindi, aveva aperto la cartella e frugato fra i fascicoli…. Quando lo avevano incontrato, egli veniva proprio dalla direzione dell'ufficio…. Quante volte, a casa o nella reggia, lo aveva visto aggirarsi intorno alle sue cose, accampando questa o quella scusa e lui era stato tanto stolto da imputare tutto a un'innata invadenza?

Quanto era stato cieco! Quanto era stato ingenuo! Il Conte di Compiègne era la spia e lui, che aveva guidato le indagini, ne era stato, seppure involontariamente, il principale aiutante! Che assurda ironia! Che sorte beffarda!

Scattato in piedi, corse come una furia verso le scuderie e, da lì, a Palazzo Girodel, cavalcando con la foga di un dannato evaso dall'inferno, con gli occhi che dardeggiavano come saette e il vento che gli schiaffeggiava la faccia.

Giunto nell'atrio del palazzo, imboccò la monumentale scala di marmo e, nel giro di pochi attimi, la percorse fino in cima. Arrivato davanti alla stanza del cugino, ne spalancò la porta senza troppe cerimonie e si precipitò all'interno come un forsennato.

– Ma che maniere – esclamò, stizzito, il Conte di Compiègne, alzandosi di scatto dalla sedia – Bussare non è più di mo….

Neanche riuscì a terminare la frase che Girodel gli si avventò addosso e, afferratolo per il colletto della camicia, iniziò a strattonarlo.

– Siete un degenerato! Siete un uomo senza un briciolo di onore! Sin da quando eravamo bambini, avevo pensato…. mi ero illuso…. che foste soltanto un individuo fatuo e superficiale, ma non è così! Voi siete un delinquente! Voi siete un demonio! Vi siete alleato con i nostri nemici! Avete quasi consegnato alla morte Madamigella Oscar e, con ogni probabilità, siete anche responsabile dell'uccisione del Conte di Lille!

– Ma che diavolo state di….

Il Conte di Compiègne stava ancora improvvisando quell'abbozzo di difesa, quando Girodel tirò fuori dalla tasca il bottone di madreperla e glielo lanciò in faccia. L'altro chiuse istintivamente gli occhi e, quando li riaprì, vide a terra il monile e comprese.

Un mese dopo l'arrivo a Versailles per presenziare ai funerali di Charles Henri, il maggiore dei fratelli Girodel, il Conte di Compiègne aveva conosciuto il Duca d'Orléans e, accomunato a lui dagli stessi gusti in fatto di letteratura e di moda, non aveva tardato a stringerci amicizia. Entrato, in breve tempo, nel libro paga del Duca, non aveva esitato a sfruttare la vicinanza al cugino per fare la spia e sabotare molte delle missioni delle Guardie Reali, in cambio di una rendita mensile e della promessa che tutti i debiti in cui affogava sarebbero stati saldati. Il Duca lo aveva spesso esortato a consegnargli la testa di Oscar, ma il Conte, che non aveva abbandonato il progetto di sposarla, aveva sempre temporeggiato con successo e, quando il Duca gli aveva riferito che Saint Just avrebbe attentato alla vita del Generale de Bouillé, egli, nell'aiutarlo a sviare le Guardie Reali verso un altro obiettivo, aveva chiesto e ottenuto che anche l'altro passeggero della carrozza, il Generale de Jarjayes, fosse assassinato. In questo modo, Oscar sarebbe rimasta traumatizzata e lui avrebbe avuto gioco facile nel consolarla, nello sposarla e nell'appropriarsi dei beni di lei e nessuno lo avrebbe ostacolato, perché il Generale si sarebbe trovato sotto due metri di terra mentre André era già fuori dai piedi, a Lille. Grande era stato, pertanto, il disappunto del Conte nell'apprendere che il Generale, non soltanto si era salvato dall'attentato, ma ne era uscito praticamente illeso. Quando, poi, Oscar lo aveva rifiutato, aveva deciso di consegnarla agli sgherri del Duca, un po' perché era diventata inutile e un po' per vendicarsi.

– Siete un depravato…. Moralmente e umanamente infimo…. – proseguì Girodel – Ne sa qualcosa quel vostro amico d'infanzia, del quale seduceste senza scrupolo alcuno la fidanzata che fu costretta a ritirarsi in un convento!

Il Conte di Compiègne guardava il cugino con occhi carichi di odio senza provare la minima vergogna per i suoi crimini.

– Andate fuori da questo palazzo! Andatevene via! Non voglio che vi sediate a tavola con mia moglie! Non voglio che mio figlio cresca accanto a un reprobo come voi!

– Eh, no, caro Cugino, questo palazzo appartiene a vostro padre e non a voi…. Se non vi aggrada la mia compagnia, fate i bagagli e andatevene voi!

– E come credete che reagirebbe mio padre se sapesse che razza di individuo siete?! Andatevene spontaneamente altrimenti gli riferirò tutto e voi sarete completamente screditato! Adesso, tornerò alla reggia e questa sera, al mio rientro, di voi, in questa casa, non dovrà essere rimasta neppure l'ombra!

Pronunciate queste parole, uscì dalla stanza con la stessa rapidità con la quale vi era entrato, lasciando il Conte di Compiègne a maledirlo in tutte le lingue vive e morte.

§§§§§§§§

Cavalcava disperatamente, Oscar, verso l'orizzonte che si perdeva in un tramonto orchidea, arancio e oro.

L'anima vuota, il cuore in pezzi e la mente percossa da frammenti di pensieri aguzzi e convulsi che turbinavano in una ridda scomposta e ferivano ciò che urtavano.

I muscoli irrigiditi neanche più le facevano avvertire il dolore mentre gli occhi le bruciavano, forse per il vento o forse per le lacrime. Le lacrime amare del rimorso e della disillusione….

Galoppava, Oscar, verso la Francia del nord.

§§§§§§§§

La mattina dopo, una mano furtiva bussò agli appartamenti della reggia assegnati a Madame de Girodel.

– Avanti – disse la donna.

La porta si aprì, svelando le sembianze del Conte di Compiègne.

Madame de Girodel trattenne il fiato, perché il marito l'aveva informata dell'accaduto, ma, essendo da sempre avvezza a esercitare l'autocontrollo, riuscì a mantenere una relativa tranquillità.

– Perché impallidite, cara Cugina? Non ho la peste e non sono venuto a divorarVi – ironizzò quello, con un sorriso sarcastico e uno sguardo gelido.

– Scusatemi – si schermì lei – La tensione per le sorti del Delfino…. Il mio stato…. – aggiunse, poi, guardandosi il ventre.

– Poiché siamo due persone intelligenti – tagliò corto lui – Non mi dilungherò e non tenterò di giustificarmi o di raccontarVi storie lacrimevoli. Sono venuto qui unicamente per fare appello al Vostro buon cuore, che tutti conosciamo essere grande e per pregarVi di intercedere per me presso Vostro marito. Le mie mancanze sono enormi, ma a Voi mio cugino nulla rifiuta.

– Mi dispiace, Conte, ma non posso – rispose lei in un sussurrò e utilizzando il titolo nobiliare anziché il grado di parentela acquisita per rivolgersi all'interlocutore – Mi attribuite un ascendente che non ho. Quando mio marito prende una decisione importante, è irremovibile.

– Non assumete questo atteggiamento da donna irreprensibile e moralmente superiore, che non vi si addice – sibilò quello, cambiando, repentinamente, espressione e tono di voce – Siete o non siete la figlia del defunto Conte Jules Héracle de Chambord, noto, nel vostro borgo d'origine, per essere uno strozzino? Vostro padre si manteneva a galla prestando denaro a usura! Non si contano gli orfani e le vedove che ha gettato in mezzo a una strada!

Pronunciò queste parole con un livore incontenibile e, mentre le scandiva, agitava dei fogli di carta davanti al volto di lei, sempre più pallido e costernato.

– Leggete! – aggiunse, poi, porgendole quei fogli – Leggete questa lettera e, dopo averla letta, strappatela, bruciatela, fatene ciò che volete, tanto ne ho decine e decine uguali e anche più compromettenti!

Madame de Girodel prese quei fogli con le mani tremanti, iniziò a leggerli e, a mano a mano che proseguiva nella lettura, gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime.

Lei e la madre avevano sempre sospettato che il padre fosse dedito ad attività poco trasparenti, a causa di alcune stranezze nel comportamento di lui e delle voci che, in paese, erano tante e insistenti, ma nessuna delle due, per vergogna e timore, aveva voluto approfondire. Quando, poi, il Conte de Chambord era morto, moglie e figlia avevano preferito dimenticare e disfarsi delle carte di lui senza neanche leggerle e, da quel giorno, non avevano più parlato dei loro sospetti neanche fra di loro. Quando Mademoiselle de Chambord aveva conosciuto il Maggiore de Girodel, erano già passati più di dieci anni dalla morte del Conte e tutte quelle storie erano ormai stipate sotto strati di silenzio. Ritenendo che le nefandezze del padre fossero, ormai, sepolte con lui, non aveva avuto cuore di svelare al Maggiore quelli che, ai suoi occhi, erano rimasti dei semplici sospetti non suffragati da prove certe. Troppa era stata la paura di perderne la stima e la compagnia…. Quando, poi, lui si era dichiarato e le aveva chiesto la mano, lei non ci aveva pensato due volte e lo aveva accettato immediatamente come il più prezioso dei tesori…. Era stata debole e reticente e, ora, quella leggerezza stava per trascinare nel fango lei e, cosa ancora peggiore, anche il suo amatissimo marito…. Non se lo sarebbe mai perdonata….

– Ascoltatemi bene, Madame – disse il Conte, accantonando, anche lui, l'appellativo di "_Cugina_" – Da ora in poi, voi spierete mio cugino in vece mia e mi riferirete o io gli consegnerò le lettere.

– Vi prego, Vi supplico, non potete farlo! – singhiozzò lei, appoggiandosi alla spalliera di una sedia – Vi darò i miei gioielli…. Vi darò il mio denaro…. Vi imploro non per me, ma per il bambino che porto in grembo!

– Non mi interessano i vostri gioielli, il vostro denaro e neanche le vostre grazie – aggiunse, poi, guardandola biecamente – e poco mi importa delle sorti del vostro infante. Mi interessa soltanto quello che vi ho detto. Credete che mio cugino vi perdonerà? Credete che accetterà una moglie del vostro calibro? Gli avete mentito! Gli avete taciuto la verità, se preferite, ma per lui è lo stesso! Conoscete vostro marito meglio di me! Credete davvero che Victor Clément l'integerrimo, Victor Clément il santo dividerà ulteriormente la mensa e il letto con una come voi? Vi do tempo fino a dopodomani a mezzogiorno e, poi, gli consegnerò le lettere.

Pronunciate queste aspre parole, le voltò le spalle e se ne andò.

Madame de Girodel si accasciò su una poltroncina, appoggiando un avanbraccio su un bracciolo e sorreggendosi la fronte con l'altra mano. Sì, conosceva bene suo marito…. Non le avrebbe mai perdonato quella reticenza…. Non sarebbe mai passato sopra a quella macchia con cui lei aveva offuscato l'onore dei Girodel…. Col tempo, forse, l'avrebbe capita e scusata, ma non l'avrebbe più voluta al suo fianco….


	30. Assedi e duelli

**Assedi e duelli**

La battaglia infuriava davanti alle massicce mura medievali del castello di Lille e gli assedianti erano sempre più accaniti e feroci. La cosa più grave, però, era che, per quanti ne morivano, raggiunti dai proiettili degli assediati, altrettanti ne arrivavano di rinforzo.

All'inizio, gli assalitori si erano limitati a sparare coi fucili di cui erano stati riforniti, ma, dal giorno successivo all'inizio dell'assedio, avevano iniziato a tentare la scalata delle mura, con arpioni di ferro legati a delle funi e scale di legno. Gli assediati avevano risposto sparando a chi si arrampicava, spingendo via le scale e provando a mozzare le funi e a sganciare gli arpioni. L'adolescente Marchese de Saint Quentin, ancora troppo giovane per cogliere appieno il lato pericoloso e brutale della situazione, era eccitatissimo per il fatto di trovarsi in mezzo al vero assedio di una fortezza e rimpiangeva che non ci fosse a disposizione dell'olio bollente da gettare addosso agli assalitori, così come aveva letto nei libri di storia. La sorella tentava in tutti i modi di tenerlo lontano dai merli, ma lei stessa, esponendosi con foga e ardimento, non gli dava l'esempio di un contegno prudente e cauto.

Le donne, con l'eccezione di Mademoiselle Victoire Aurélie che combatteva e della Marchesa e della Marchesina d'Amiens che erano manifestamente inadeguate per qualunque cosa differisse da una lamentela, si prendevano cura dei feriti e quelle un po' più intraprendenti ricaricavano i fucili e facevano la spola dai merli all'armeria, per portare nuove armi e munizioni. Dall'armeria, però, provenivano soltanto armi da fuoco antiquate e alcune di queste erano pure fuori uso, così come una parte dei proiettili. Nessuno era stato in grado di fare funzionare i cannoni che, quindi, spuntavano dalle feritoie a titolo meramente intimidatorio, ma senza alcuna utilità pratica.

Sir Percy Blakenay, non essendosi troppo impressionato per l'esibizione delle terga, continuava a provocare gli assedianti e, con alcuni di loro, aveva anche avuto successo. Un tizio, tutto muscoli e niente cervello, infatti, a forza di perdere tempo a rispondere alle provocazioni del nobile inglese, non si era accorto di essere sotto tiro ed era stato colpito. Un altro, con il volto di un primate e un'intelligenza meno che scimmiesca, aveva ingaggiato con lui un surreale battibecco:

– Sfottete, sfottete, aspetto ancora i fulmini della collera divina! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

– I fulmini non ce li ho – gli aveva risposto Sir Percy – ma, intanto, beccatevi questo!

E, afferrato un pietrone da un angolo diruto delle mura, glielo aveva lanciato in testa, centrandolo in pieno mentre quello ancora sghignazzava.

– Ahi, che dolore! – aveva urlato l'uomo, portandosi una mano alla testa.

– In attesa di assaggiare i fulmini di Nostro Signore, accontentatevi di essere lapidato dal dio della scherma – lo aveva dileggiato Sir Percy che, pur essendo il migliore spadaccino di Albione, non era di certo il più modesto.

Con tantissimi mercenari quel gioco era riuscito, ma non con Marc Kroger che, malgrado i ripetuti tentativi di destabilizzazione emotiva, era rimasto freddo al suo posto, a dirigere l'assalto.

Giunti alla mattina del terzo giorno d'assedio, gli ospiti del castello erano stanchi e, in alcuni casi, anche feriti mentre gli assedianti erano sempre sostituiti da nuovi elementi.

– Le munizioni stanno terminando – fece notare, a un certo punto, il Conte di Canterbury – Temo, quindi, che dovremmo presto ripiegare su balestre, archi e frecce…. – aggiunse, poi, con amara ironia.

– PreoccupateVi delle munizioni, se Vi fa piacere – gli rispose Sir Percy – Così non penserete alla testa d'ariete – e, con un cenno del capo, invitò gli astanti a guardare di sotto.

Quelli si affacciarono e videro degli uomini trasportare un massiccio tronco. Subito dopo, iniziarono a udirsi dei tonfi sordi provenire dal portone d'ingresso.

– La porta è antica e, per quanto massiccia, non reggerà a lungo oltre mezzogiorno – disse Sir Percy – e, poiché nessuno sa se esistono passaggi segreti, ci troveremo presto in seria difficoltà. Io venderò cara la pelle come ho sempre fatto, ma sono preoccupato per le donne e per i giovani.

§§§§§§§§

Girodel entrò negli appartamenti della moglie, con apprensione mista a stanchezza, deciso a salutarla prima di andare alla reggia.

Subito dopo avere varcato la soglia, la vide, seduta accanto a un tavolino di marmo intarsiato d'oro su cui era appoggiato un vaso di porcellana carico di rose, viole, calle e gigli. Era bella ed elegante come sempre, priva di gioielli e abbigliata con un semplice vestito di seta rosa, ornato, sulle spalle e sul _decolleté_, con un _fichu_ di pizzo bianco, lavorato con motivi di foglie e di fiori. Il volto di lei era, però, molto pallido e solcato da profonde occhiaie.

– Mi hanno detto che non siete stata bene, Madame e sono venuto a informarmi sulle Vostre condizioni.

– Non è nulla di grave, Monsieur, non temete – rispose la donna, con un sorriso lieto, ma stanco e gli occhi tristi – Ho avuto un lieve capogiro e, così, ho deciso, per questa mattina, di non andare alla reggia. La Regina, del resto, è al castello di Meudon e, senza di lei, la mia presenza non è necessaria.

– Ma il bambino? – chiese, preoccupato, Girodel, sedendosi sulla poltroncina posta accanto a quella della moglie.

– Il bambino sta bene – assicurò la donna, con una lieta risata.

– Bene – rispose lui, notevolmente sollevato – Ho dato ordine di mandare a chiamare il medico.

– Non occorre, Monsieur, è soltanto un po' di stanchezza….

– Nessuna premura è troppa per Voi…. e per lui….

Lei non rispose, se non con un debole e triste sorriso. Il marito, con una stretta al cuore, prese le mani di lei fra le sue, le baciò e, senza lasciarle andare, le chiese:

– Mia cara, cosa c'è? Desiderate che non vada alla reggia e che Vi rimanga accanto?

– Oh, no! Davvero! Non sto poi così male! Sono amorevolmente e diligentemente accudita, nulla mi manca e non voglio distoglierVi dal Vostro dovere….

– Qualcuno Vi ha mancato di rispetto?

Ella tacque. Di fronte a quel silenzio, Girodel, stringendo ancora più forte le mani della moglie, riprese a rivolgersi a lei, con tono concitato e carico di apprensione.

– Mio padre ha ricominciato a essere sgarbato con Voi?

– Oh! No! Egli è così caro e pieno di gentilezze e di attenzioni!

– Siete sicura?

– Certamente! – rispose lei, con una risata forzata.

– E, allora, cosa c'è? – insistette lui, divorato dai dubbi e quasi ansimando.

– Niente – disse quella, stringendo le labbra e aggrottando la fronte – Capricci di una donna incinta, nulla di grave….

– Posso andare, quindi? – le domandò, poco convinto.

– Ma certo!

– A questa sera, allora. Se mi riuscirà, mi libererò anche per metà pomeriggio. Prima, non credo di farcela, visto che il Comandante è assente.

Alzatosi dalla poltroncina, le si inchinò davanti e, poi, le voltò le spalle, incamminandosi verso l'uscita. Quando fu a metà strada fra le due poltroncine e la porta, ella lo chiamò all'improvviso.

– Monsieur!

– Sì, mia cara? – esclamò lui, voltandosi immediatamente.

Quando la rivide, dopo essersi girato verso di lei, si rabbuiò del tutto, perché era completamente pallida e prossima alle lacrime.

– Amor mio, cosa c'è? Vi sentite male? Che Vi hanno fatto?

Lei scoppiò in un pianto dirotto, reggendosi il volto fra le mani.

– Chi è il responsabile del Vostro dolore? Una cameriera? La manderò via subito! Un'altra dama di corte? Ne parlerò ai Reali e al Comandante! – esclamò l'uomo, tornando a sedersi accanto ala moglie.

– No…. – rispose quella, in un singhiozzo.

– E, allora, chi?

– Vostro cugino….

– Cosa Vi ha fatto?! – ringhiò, con voce sorda, Girodel, alzandosi di scatto dalla poltroncina mentre gli occhi gli brillavano di una luce rabbiosa.

In poche, ma sofferte parole, ella, dopo avere smesso di piangere e avere recuperato un po' di autocontrollo, gli raccontò tutto, senza omettere alcun particolare e senza cercare giustificazioni per sé. Lui la guardava con volto provato e pieno di sofferenza.

– Vi giuro che sono mortificatissima! – disse la donna, con sincero dolore – Non era mia intenzione arrecarVi danno e, per quanto le circostanze depongano a mio sfavore, Vi assicuro che, riguardo alla condotta di mio padre, io nutrivo dei meri sospetti, non suffragati da prove certe…. Dopo tanti anni dalla morte di lui, neanche ci pensavo più e credevo che questa storia fosse, ormai, un triste, ma innocuo ricordo….

Lui continuava a fissarla con sguardo addolorato.

– E che cosa voleva in cambio del suo silenzio? – sibilò, con voce irata.

– Voleva che Vi spiassi e che gli riferissi….

Il volto di Girodel avvampò di rossore e si contrasse in una maschera di collera mentre gli occhi di lui, abitualmente sereni, divennero quelli di un demone della vendetta.

– Sebbene le mie intenzioni non fossero malvagie – proseguì la donna – Sono consapevole del disonore che la mia leggerezza ha causato al buon nome dei Girodel. Dopo il parto, mi ritirerò in un convento…. ma…. ma il bambino…. il bambino…. non ha colpa….

– Neanche Voi avete colpa, cuor mio e, se Vi ritiraste in convento, verrei lì come una furia, butterei giù tutte le porte e Vi porterei via, dovessi anche strapparVi alla Madre Superiora in persona – disse lui, in tono appassionato.

– Ma come – si stupì la moglie mentre il volto le si rischiarava in una risata di sollievo – La cosa non Vi disturba?

– Nulla di ciò che Vi riguarda mi disturba – e concluse la frase dandole tre lievi baci, sulle mani, sulla fronte e sulle labbra – In fin dei conti, quanto a parentele imbarazzanti, siamo messi male tutti e due! – e rise allegramente.

– E a Vostro padre cosa direte? – domandò lei, con voce singhiozzante e gaia al tempo stesso mentre si asciugava le lacrime col fazzoletto.

– Nulla – rispose l'uomo, con un rassicurante sorriso – Non sono affari suoi….

– Mio caro…. io… io….

– Voi, adesso, dovete semplicemente riposarVi, ristabilirVi e mettere al mondo il bambino più bello del mondo e, quando ciò accadrà, io sarò accanto a Voi e con Voi resterò sempre!

Dopo qualche istante, aggiunse:

– Siete sicura che non volete che rimanga qui, a tenerVi compagnia?

– Oh, no, andate! Vi ho trattenuto fin troppo….

Lui le si inginocchio davanti, le sollevò le mani dal grembo, le baciò appassionatamente e, dopo essersi rialzato, si incamminò verso l'uscita, voltandosi un'ultima volta verso di lei e sorridendole con viso amorevole.

Quando ebbe richiuso le ante della porta dietro le sue spalle, l'espressione gentile e rassicurante gli sparì rapidamente dal volto e fu sostituita da uno sguardo carico di rabbia e di disprezzo.

Con passo rapido, si diresse verso le scuderie.

§§§§§§§§

Impolverata, trafelata e con i muscoli irrigiditi da giorni di sforzi sovrumani, ma senza rendersi conto di tutto ciò, perché in preda all'ardore dell'avventura e a un lancinante dolore morale che non le dava tregua, Oscar sfrecciò come una saetta per la Grande Place di Lille mentre i passanti rimiravano, stupefatti e increduli, il cavallo e l'amazzone.

Fermatasi davanti al palazzo che recava lo stemma dei Conti di Lille, l'indomita guerriera smontò da cavallo e iniziò a picchiare sul portone con foga incontenibile.

– Arrivo, arrivo! – disse il vecchio portinaio che, aprendo, si trovò dinnanzi una furia scarmigliata con due occhi dardeggianti e spiritati che, guardandolo, sembravano trafiggerlo.

– Oh, Signore! La settimana scorsa, quel gigante che sembrava il diavolo in terra…. Quest'oggi, un Cavaliere dell'Apocalisse in persona!

– Dov'è il Conte di Lille? E' vero che è morto? – chiese Oscar, senza prestare la minima attenzione alle lamentele del vecchio.

– Non lo so, davvero, non lo so! Hanno preso d'assedio il castello e non questo palazzo e io non ho notizie….

– Le Guardie cittadine si sono mobilitate in soccorso degli assediati? – chiese Oscar, sempre più in preda alla concitazione.

– No, Signore, non credo…. Io non ne ho avuto notizia….

– Perché no?! – tuonò Oscar il cui volto era diventato una maschera di furia e di ardore che quasi più nulla aveva di umano – Dov'è la caserma?

Cavalcò, come un turbine, in direzione della caserma, seguendo le indicazioni del vecchio e raggiungendo l'antico edificio nel giro di pochissimi minuti.

– Sono Oscar François de Jarjayes, Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali – tuonò la donna, scansando, con ambo le braccia, le sentinelle che volevano impedirle l'ingresso – Vi ordino di farmi parlare col vostro Comandante!

Il Comandante, con la bocca unta, un tovagliolo al collo e una coscia di pollo ancora in mano, si precipitò giù per le scale.

– Ma cos'è questo baccano! Mi disturbate mentre sto facendo cose importantissime! Vi metterò tutti ai ferri!

– Vi rimpinzate come un maiale mentre il castello del Conte di Lille è sotto assedio da giorni! – tuonò Oscar, in preda a uno dei suoi proverbiali attacchi di collera.

– E io che ci posso fare?! L'ho preso d'assedio io quel maledetto castello?!

– Spetta a voi mantenere l'ordine in zona, incapace che non siete altro!

– E mica posso fare da balia a tutti i signorotti della regione!

– In nome di Sua Maestà il Re, seguitemi! Romperemo l'assedio e metteremo in salvo gli assediati! – ordinò Oscar, con voce possente e un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

– Per quello che mi riguarda, potreste anche essere San Michele Arcangelo a capo di tutte le Schiere Celesti, ma io prendo ordini soltanto da….

– Se non mi seguirete immediatamente e senza fiatare, così come vi ho ordinato, vi spedirò in ceppi davanti alla Corte Marziale e, per quanto è vero che sono Oscar François de Jarjayes, vi assicuro che nessuno di voi scamperà al plotone d'esecuzione!

Dal volto del Comandante delle Guardie di Lille, tracotanza e sicumera sparirono nel volgere di un istante.

§§§§§§§§

Girodel bussò nervosamente alla porta dell'elegante appartamento ammobiliato che il Conte di Compiègne aveva preso in locazione in uno dei quartieri più signorili di Parigi. Nonostante la concitazione e la rabbia che gli obnubilavano la mente, gli venne spontaneo domandarsi a quali risorse il cugino avesse attinto per sostenere quell'onerosa spesa, date le traballanti finanze di cui disponeva, ma accantonò subito quella curiosità, perché altre erano le pulsioni che lo muovevano.

Gli venne ad aprire un valletto in livrea che, conosciuta l'identità dell'inatteso visitatore, gli dichiarò che il Signor Conte non era in casa. Scansato di lato il valletto con un gesto secco, Girodel iniziò a percorrere l'appartamento a rapidi passi, affacciandosi alle stanze aperte e spalancando le porte di quelle chiuse mentre il valletto e altri servitori lo seguivano, ingiungendogli di andarsene immediatamente.

– Se non uscirete subito da qui – lo minacciò il valletto – manderò a chiamare le forze dell'ordine.

– Io rappresento le forze dell'ordine – rispose, secco, Girodel.

Finalmente, il Colonnello entrò in salotto e trovò il Conte di Compiègne seduto su un divano, intento a leggere un libro. Alla vista del cugino, il Conte fece appena in tempo a mettersi in piedi che un fulmineo pugno lo raggiunse fra la guancia destra e l'angolo della bocca, facendogli ruotare di lato la testa e il busto e quasi gettandolo a terra.

– Ma come osate?! – protestò il Conte di Compiègne, tergendosi, con il dorso della mano, un rivolo di sangue che gli era sgorgato dal labbro inferiore mentre alcune gocce rosse avevano macchiato il candido _jabot_ di pizzo – Queste maniere da angiporto riservatele ai vostri soldati e non a me!

– Infame! Criminale! Scellerato! Anche con le donne ve la prendete! Come avete osato ricattare mia moglie e proporle le vostre nefandezze?! Di fronte a nulla vi arrestate?!

– Dovreste essermi grato, cugino, perché, grazie a me, avete scoperto che razza di donna vi siete messo in casa….

– Non osate parlare di mia moglie in questi termini e non tentate mai più di rivederla! Dovreste vergognarvi! Dovreste….

Non riuscì a terminare la frase, perché la collera gli affastellava le parole e i pensieri e questi, ingorgandosi, non riuscivano a trovare una forma espressiva né una via d'uscita.

– Siete patetico – sibilò il Conte di Compiègne – Neppure riuscite a formulare una frase di senso compiuto. D'altra parte, non siete mai stato un grande oratore….

Per tutta la risposta, Girodel si sfilò il guanto destro e glielo lanciò sul volto, dicendo:

– Domani mattina alle sette, nel viale posto sul retro della Chiesa di Saint Eustache. Duelleremo con la spada, al primo sangue.

– Eh, no, caro cugino, la parte offesa, qui, sono io, visto che mi avete indegnamente colpito come un ubriacone di taverna. Io scelgo la pistola.

– E sia. Vi concedo non il diritto di sentirvi parte offesa, ma quello di scegliervi l'arma, perché nutro della commiserazione per voi e perché posso darvi una lezione anche con un braccio legato dietro la schiena.

Ciò detto, se ne andò senza congedarsi e senza voltarsi indietro.

§§§§§§§§

L'assedio infuriava con la veemenza di un uragano mentre il massiccio tronco faceva rimbombare colpi sempre più cupi sul portone di legno che era prossimo a cedere.

Agitatissimi, ma per niente domi, con addosso il coraggio della disperazione, gli assediati guardavano, dall'alto delle mura, la bolgia infernale che, come lava incandescente, ondeggiava sotto di loro e si preparavano al peggio.

– Nascondete le donne nelle cantine mentre noi combatteremo fino allo stremo! Quando il portone cederà, venderemo cara la pelle! Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin, riparateVi nelle cantine anche Voi!

– No, io resterò a combattere con Voi! – rispose l'ardimentosa giovane donna, con la determinazione nella voce e il fuoco nelle vene.

Dopo questo scambio di battute, colui che aveva impartito l'ordine gettò lo sguardo oltre le mura, là dove l'assedio infuriava più intenso e disperò. Guardò, poi, oltre gli assalitori e vide le Guardie di Lille che galoppavano verso il castello, divorando le leghe fra nuvole di polvere e, in testa all'armata, lei….

Gli altri assediati, seguendo l'esempio, guardarono in lontananza anche loro e, nel volgere di pochi attimi, sui loro volti, la gioia prese il posto della disperazione.

– Siamo salvi! – esclamò Sir Percy con la gioia di un ragazzo mentre batteva una pacca sul braccio del Conte di Canterbury.

Il reggimento delle Guardie di Lille sopraggiunse con la rapidità di un fulmine, fra il rumore degli zoccoli e la terra sollevata dai destrieri.

– Rompete l'assedio! – tuonò Oscar, con tutto il fiato che aveva nei polmoni – Artiglieri, sparate ai ribelli, aprite dei varchi, spianate la strada alla cavalleria!

– Soldati della cavalleria, caricateli al centro! – proseguì Oscar – Sfruttate la velocità e l'effetto sorpresa e spaccate il fronte nemico in due!

– Abbattete quelli che manovrano il tronco! – aggiunse la fiera amazzone – Non permettete loro di sfondare il portone!

Aveva appena terminato di urlare questi ordini, quando il volto di lei si levò verso i merli e gli occhi le si confissero in quelli di colui che aveva impartito le direttive agli assediati. Fu un lampo, un sussulto, un battito di cuore e Oscar e André si rividero.

Carichi di felicità per l'insperato aiuto, gli assediati ripresero a sparare le ultime munizioni contro l'orda degli assalitori.

Oscar, nella campagna sottostante, gridava ordini, parava colpi, agitava fendenti e nessuno riusciva a sottrarsi dall'impeto di lei. Molti neanche le si accostavano, tanto era il timore che incuteva loro e chi lo faceva assaggiava, ben presto, il sapore amaro dell'antica spada dei Jarjayes. Un mercenario le si avvicinò, caricandola a testa bassa, ma lei tirò le redini del cavallo, scartando verso destra e facendo piovere addosso all'avversario, mentre le cavalcava accanto, un rapido fendente. Un altro la raggiunse da dietro, deciso a colpirla alle spalle, ma lei ne vide il riflesso sulla lama di una baionetta, si voltò di scatto e lo infilzò con una stoccata. Il cadavere le cadde addosso e lei lo scostò con una manata. Nel fare ciò, mosse la testa verso l'alto e vide, in cima alle mura, la fiera Marchesina de Saint Quentin che combatteva accanto ad André. Una foga implacabile la colse, inducendola a moltiplicare gli sforzi e, per gli assedianti, non ci fu più salvezza.

André, intanto, aveva ordinato di non sparare più, perché le Guardie di Lille, comandate da Oscar, erano, ormai, troppo vicine e c'era il rischio di colpire, nel caos della mischia, un alleato. Comandò, quindi, di scendere nella corte del castello e di schierarsi accanto al portone, per essere pronti a dare manforte alle Guardie qualora esso fosse stato abbattuto.

Nel giro di meno di mezz'ora, la battaglia ebbe termine e i mercenari furono sconfitti. Oscar ne diede l'annuncio a gran voce, ingiungendo agli assediati di aprire le porte del castello.

Il portone si aprì e le Guardie, guidate da Oscar, entrarono a cavallo nella corte del maniero, passando in mezzo a due schiere festanti di persone che le salutavano, acclamandole e portandole in trionfo. Oscar cavalcava fiera, in testa al corteo, suscitando l'ammirazione e il delirio di tutti. Il portamento nobile di lei e i biondi capelli di seta, ondeggianti sull'uniforme color turchese, la facevano assomigliare a un'immagine dipinta più che a una creatura reale. A un certo punto, la splendida guerriera girò il volto e gli occhi di lei incontrarono quelli del Conte di Lille.

§§§§§§§§

Alle sette del mattino del giorno successivo, il Colonnello de Girodel e il Conte di Compiègne si trovavano nel viale retrostante la Chiesa di Saint Eustache.

Entrambi erano intenti a prendere gli ultimi accordi coi loro padrini, evitando, il più possibile, di guardarsi negli occhi. Girodel aveva scelto, come padrino, il Capitano de Valmy mentre il Conte di Compiègne aveva optato per uno dei gentiluomini della cerchia del Duca d'Orléans.

Il cielo di Parigi, a quell'ora, era grigio e, per quanto la foschia si stesse diradando, una leggera nebbiolina aleggiava ancora nel viale alberato che faceva da teatro a quella cupa disputa di onore.

D'un tratto, il Giudice di gara, un Marchese sui quarant'anni, reclamò l'attenzione dei contendenti che rivolsero lo sguardo verso di lui, evitando, ancora e ostinatamente, di guardarsi.

– Signori, i padrini mi hanno riferito che il tentativo di conciliazione non ha avuto successo e, pertanto, procederemo. Le armi risultano regolamentari e apparentemente prive di difetti. Vi posizionerete al centro del viale, schiena contro schiena. Conterò fino a dieci e, a ogni numero che scandirò, muoverete un passo in avanti. Quando avrò contato fino a dieci, allora e soltanto allora, potrete voltarVi e sparare. Ricordate che questo è un duello al primo sangue, ragion per cui, alla prima ferita, la tenzone terminerà e il duellante illeso sarà proclamato vincitore. Avete capito?

I due nobiluomini fecero cenno di sì.

– Il sorteggio ha assegnato al Conte di Compiègne il lato della Chiesa e al Colonnello de Girodel quello del viale – proseguì il quarantenne Marchese – Se siete pronti, prendete posizione.

Il Colonnello de Girodel e il Conte di Compiègne si portarono al centro del viale e si sistemarono schiena contro schiena, come era stato loro detto.

– Siete pronti? – domandò il Giudice di gara.

Entrambi risposero affermativamente.

– Il duello ha inizio. Uno….

I due contendenti mossero il primo passo, guardando in avanti con volto impenetrabile.

– Due…. Tre….

– _Spero di non avere commesso una pazzia_ – pensava Girodel mentre procedeva – _Mia moglie ha soltanto me ed è in attesa di nostro figlio…._

– Quattro…. Cinque…. Sei….

– _Signore_ – pregava Girodel, durante il suo incedere inesorabile – _So che non approvate i duelli, ma Vi prego di aiutare mia moglie, se io non ce la dovessi fare…. Lei è innocente e non c'entra con tutto ciò…. Fate che abbia una vita serena e che mio padre tratti sempre con benevolenza lei e il bambino e non faccia mancare loro alcunché…. _

– Sette…. Otto….

– _Il dado è tratto…. In un modo o nell'altro, fra poco, tutto avrà fine…._

– Nove….

Il Giudice di gara aveva appena gridato: "_Nove_", quando il Conte di Compiègne, senza attendere la fine del conteggio, si voltò di scatto e premette il grilletto contro il cugino. Uno sparo risuonò in quel silenzioso mattino di fine maggio, seguito dal gemito sordo di Girodel che si incurvò in avanti, portandosi una mano sulla spalla destra.

– Ma…. E' inaudito! – tuonò il quarantenne Marchese.

Il Medico, seguito dal Capitano de Valmy, corse al fianco di Girodel e iniziò a esaminare la ferita di lui.

– La pallottola si è conficcata nella clavicola destra – disse il Medico mentre palpava la spalla di Girodel che soffocava i gemiti di dolore – per fortuna, non in profondità e sarà semplice estrarla. Non sono state colpite vene e arterie rilevanti e la ferita non è mortale.

Il Giudice di gara tirò, visibilmente, un sospiro di sollievo e, subito dopo, in preda alla collera, disse con voce grave:

– Il vincitore è il Colonnello de Girodel. Conte di Compiègne, non ho mai visto tanta fellonia e, per quello che mi riguarda, voi non siete un gentiluomo.

Detto questo, si ritirò disgustato. Anche il Capitano de Valmy e il Medico si allontanarono, sorreggendo Girodel e non degnando di uno sguardo il Conte di Compiègne che andò via sorridente, come se nulla fosse accaduto.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar era affacciata al cammino di ronda del castello di Lille e, con le mani appoggiate al parapetto, guardava, fra un merlo e l'altro, il sorgere del sole in quel fresco mattino di primavera.

Una striscia arancione, lunga e stretta, segnava, all'orizzonte, la linea di demarcazione fra la terra e il cielo. Al centro di essa, il disco solare, di un bianco abbacinante bordato d'oro, salutava il mondo con lunghi e spessi raggi d'ambra, determinando, col suo levarsi, la fine dell'alba e l'inizio del giorno. Il cielo, sempre più scuro a mano a mano che si distanziava dal sole, era privo di nubi e preannunciava una giornata serena. Qualche uccello, uscito dal nido, volteggiava intorno alle torri per, poi, allontanarsi. L'aria frizzante era una gioia per i polmoni e un toccasana per chi, come lei, non aveva chiuso occhio per giorni e giorni.

Si ricordò del tuffo al cuore che aveva avvertito nel rivedere vivo André. Quella sensazione l'aveva sconvolta, abbagliata, lasciata senza fiato e strappata al regno delle ombre verso il quale era diretta. Quella scossa aveva esaltato la viva eccitazione che provava ogni volta che era in battaglia. La leonessa aveva combattuto libera, impavida e sollevata, non in fuga da qualcosa, ma attratta da una luce nuova.

Li aveva visti, poi, guerreggiare insieme, lui e la splendida Marchesina. Li aveva scorti in cima al castello, mentre sparavano come due furie, gomito a gomito, spuntando fuori dai merli e, poi, riscomparendovi dietro. Come sembravano affiatati, nati per stare insieme, Marte e Minerva, le due divinità guerriere! Era arrivata lì e l'aveva trovato vivo e ciò le sarebbe dovuto bastare. Stava bene e aveva accanto a sé una donna tutta intera e non una a metà che neanche era capace di distinguere fra amicizia e amore.

Mentre pensava, scorse un'ombra allungarsi sulla destra. Si girò e lo vide che incedeva verso di lei. Egli, a sua volta, la vide, ne colse lo sguardo e capì.

– Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin è una giovane donna molto ardimentosa e…. una cara amica. Per certi versi, mi ricorda te, così come la luna ricorda il sole.

– _Riuscirò ad amarla per quello che è e per come si merita, senza farne l'oggetto di un'ossessione e senza proiettare su di lei le mie pulsioni?_ – pensava, contemporaneamente, il giovane.

– André, non devi darmi spiegazioni, la tua vita ti appartiene e arriva sempre il tempo in cui un uomo si affranca dall'infanzia e dal passato – rispose lei, palesando comprensione, ma sentendosi, allo stesso tempo, spudoratamente felice per la rassicurazione contenuta nelle parole di lui.

– _Riuscirò ad amarlo come merita e a non sentirmi soffocata, prigioniera e imbrigliata in una vita che accetterei per lui, ma che non mi si attaglierebbe?_ – pensava la donna mentre parlava.

– Tu sei il passato che diventa futuro. Tu sei l'infanzia che traghetta la sua innocenza in un essere incorrotto e prezioso – rispose André alle parole di lei.

– _Riuscirò a vivere con lei di realtà e non di fantasia? Di concretezza e non di esaltazione?_ – pensò, subito dopo, l'uomo.

– André, tu continui a mitizzarmi, ma io sono stata a lungo innamorata di Fersen anche se sapevo che mi volevi bene. Come puoi continuare a volermi bene? Puoi continuare a volere bene a questa donna imperfetta e fallibile che mai reggerà il confronto con l'idea che te ne sei fatto?

– _Riuscirò a competere con me stessa? Non è la Marchesina la mia rivale, ma l'idea che egli ha di me…._

– Certo, Oscar, io ti voglio bene da sempre, così come sei e per quella che sei sempre stata.

– Oh, André, anch'io ti voglio bene! Ti voglio bene André!

– Io questo l'ho saputo da sempre, Oscar. Adesso niente può più dividerci.

– _Riuscirò a non perdermi in lei e nella bellezza di questo sentimento? Riuscirò a elaborare un progetto di vita sensato che si affranchi dalla leggiadria dei sogni effimeri?_

– _Riuscirò a non perdermi in lui e nella bellezza di questo sentimento? Riuscirò a rimanere me stessa, padrona della mia vita e fiera?_

Lei gli pose le mani sul petto e lui gliele strinse. Quel tocco comunicò all'uno l'essenza dell'altro e fugò ogni dubbio. Nessun fraintendimento, nessuna mistificazione. Nessuna rinuncia, nessuno snaturamento. Soltanto due esseri nuovi che nascevano insieme a quel giovane sole, in una fresca mattina di primavera, priva di nubi e carica di speranze.

§§§§§§§§

– Conte di Compiègne, siete stato prezioso – disse il Duca d'Orlèans, porgendo un calice di vino rosso all'ospite e sedendosi, subito dopo, su un'elegante poltrona di uno dei salotti del Palais Royal – Siete stato scaltro e avete saputo sfruttare al volo tutte le opportunità che vi si sono presentate.

Il Duca d'Orléans si stava facendo ragguagliare dal Conte di Compiègne sugli esiti dell'attività di spia che il secondo aveva, per lunghi mesi, svolto. Nei giorni precedenti, si era, invece, incontrato col Duca di Germain che mai aveva perdonato ad André l'assegnazione della Contea di Lille e che continuava a serbare nel cuore un'ostinata speranza di farsela attribuire e, con fare suadente, lo aveva convinto a inviare alcuni sgherri per cingere d'assedio il castello dei Conti di Lille.

– Vi ringrazio, Altezza – rispose, colmo di vanesia soddisfazione, il Conte di Compiègne – Appena ho letto l'incartamento relativo all'assedio dei due castelli siti nelle campagne parigine, mi è balenato in mente il piano. Ho pensato che quegli episodi avrebbero messo in allerta il Comandante de Jarjayes, facendole apparire credibile la morte del Conte di Lille in un assedio analogo e quasi contemporaneo. Ho ordinato, così, a un uomo di mia fiducia, di predisporre, in fretta e furia, quelle righe e di consegnarle.

– Avete fatto bene – lo elogiò il Duca d'Orléans – Quella dannata intrigante si è precipitata a Lille e, ora, sebbene sia sopravvissuta agli scontri, è a centinaia di miglia di distanza da qui.

– Esattamente – proseguì il Conte di Compiègne – Per non parlare dell'aiuto involontariamente fornitomi dalla moglie di mio cugino. Non avrei mai immaginato che quella sciocca avrebbe preso il coraggio a due mani e si sarebbe confidata con il marito. Sembrava una donna di scarso carattere e, provenendo dalla miseria, pensavo che non avrebbe rischiato di subire il ripudio da parte di lui…. Nonostante tutto, mi ha offerto una sponda inaspettata…. Quell'idiota di mio cugino, degno marito di cotanta moglie, mi ha sfidato a duello e io l'ho ferito!

– E, così, caro Conte, Vi siete sbarazzato pure lui….

– Proprio così! Con quella ferita, ne avrà per almeno un mese e non è il solo!

– Cosa intendete? – domandò il Duca d'Orléans.

– Il Capitano de Valmy resterà confinato per trenta giorni nel suo palazzo, come punizione per avere fatto da padrino in un duello – rispose il Conte di Compiègne.

– La fortuna, finalmente, ci arride! – esclamò il Duca d'Orléans – Con Oscar François de Jarjayes, Victor Clément de Girodel e quel loro tirapiedi del Capitano de Valmy ridotti all'irrilevanza, potremmo agire indisturbati!

I due aristocratici proruppero in una risata, scambiandosi un enigmatico sguardo d'intesa.

**Fine della prima parte**


	31. L'inverno sta arrivando

**Seconda parte**

**L'inverno sta arrivando**

Il caldo giugno dai verdi prati e dall'intenso e calmante profumo di fieno stava sfociando, morente, nell'infuocato luglio dalle bionde messi, quando Oscar e André festeggiarono, a Lille, il loro primo mese di matrimonio. Si erano sposati quasi subito, in una chiesetta di campagna, con una semplice cerimonia alla quale avevano preso parte soltanto il Conte di Canterbury e Sir Percy Blakenay, in veste di testimoni.

Lei aveva indossato la sua divisa color turchese ornata d'oro e aveva preteso l'eliminazione del giuramento di obbedienza dalla formula nuziale, asserendo che non avrebbe potuto iniziare la sua vita matrimoniale con una menzogna. Il prete, un vecchio mite e tranquillo, aveva accondisceso per quieto vivere mentre André, scherzando, aveva accusato Oscar di volersi precostituire un appiglio per impugnare il matrimonio alla Sacra Rota e sbarazzarsi di lui, guadagnandosi, per tutta risposta, uno dei più eloquenti sguardi infuriati di lei.

Oscar aveva inviato una missiva alla Casa Reale, con la quale aveva chiesto e ottenuto il congedo temporaneo dall'esercito. L'intenzione dei due sposi era di stabilirsi a Versailles dove Oscar avrebbe ripreso servizio mentre André avrebbe affidato l'amministrazione delle sue terre a una persona di fiducia, riservandosi di tornare periodicamente a Lille per mantenere il controllo della situazione. Prima, però, avrebbero trascorso alcune settimane nella Francia del nord, lontani da tutto e da tutti, per abituarsi alla vita coniugale nella riservatezza e nell'intimità della vita agreste.

Oscar accompagnava il marito che sovrintendeva alla falciatura dei prati, suscitando la curiosità e lo stupore dei braccianti e dei villici che non sapevano come comportarsi con quella strana Contessa. Queste titubanze erano condivise anche dai notabili di Lille che, essendo, però, meglio abituati a muoversi nel mondo, riuscivano a dissimulare più efficacemente. Al netto delle comprensibili perplessità di chi non era abituato alla peculiare situazione di lei, Oscar aveva, comunque, suscitato un'impressione favorevole in quasi tutti, conquistando popolani e ottimati con le sue grandi doti e la sua forte personalità.

Quando André non era impegnato nei campi, i due sposi facevano lunghe passeggiate a piedi o a cavallo, cercando di seminare il poetastro che spesso li pedinava, spuntando fuori dai luoghi più impensati per declamare i versi che aveva composto per celebrare le loro nozze. André aveva fatto visitare a Oscar gli angoli più suggestivi della regione e l'aveva portata a mangiare nei luoghi di ristorazione caratteristici, facendole assaggiare le specialità del posto.

In quella solitudine, aggirandosi per la campagna risvegliata o seduti all'ombra di un albero carico di gemme, i due facevano dei lunghi discorsi, confidandosi le rispettive paure, i dubbi e le aspettative. Entrambi avevano il timore che i lati più oscuri del loro carattere sarebbero potuti riemergere al punto da prendere il sopravvento. La genitorialità, invece, li divideva, perché entusiasmava André e suscitava non poche perplessità in Oscar.

Stavano prendendo confidenza con un mondo nuovo di sensazioni e con un torrente in piena di emozioni, tentando di appianare le spigolosità delle loro ritrosie e dei loro pudori. Si erano accorti che, per quanto avessero condiviso un'intera esistenza in complicità e simbiosi, il matrimonio era un'altra cosa, estremamente più complessa. La vita coniugale aveva messo in luce degli aspetti semi sconosciuti dei loro rispettivi caratteri con i quali stavano cercando di venire a patti.

Durante queste escursioni campestri, accarezzati dalla brezza di primavera che portava con sé la fragranza dei fiori e il fresco profumo dell'erba falciata, i due neosposi si chiedevano perdono per le mancanze del passato e facevano voti per il futuro.

§§§§§§§§

Diretta a passo rapido e nervoso verso Palazzo de Lille, la Marchesa d'Amiens era intenta a schivare le fessure del selciato e a rampognare la figlia:

– Ricordati che ho dovuto versare una fortuna allo speziale per queste erbe medicamentose, per cui, quando saremo al cospetto del Conte di Canterbury, mostrati premurosa e interessata alle condizioni della caviglia di lui. Se ti sforzerai di sembrare soltanto vagamente piacente, può darsi che riuscirai a sposare il Conte di Canterbury o Sir Percy Blakenay!

– Ma Madre….

– Ma Madre un accidenti! Ti rendi conto che hai gettato alle ortiche un altro buon partito? Se fossi stata meno difficile e schifiltosa, adesso, il Conte di Lille avrebbe sposato te e non…. quella cosa!

– Ma Madre….

– Senza contare – riprese, implacabile, la Marchesa – che ti sei fatta ridere dietro da tutti, quando, dall'alto dei merli del castello, decantavi la bellezza e l'ardimento del Generale de Jarjayes!

– Ma Madre, non avevo capito che si trattava di una donna….

– L'avevano capito tutti, Geneviève, l'avevano capito tutti!

Giunte al portone di Palazzo de Lille, si apprestarono a bussare, quando le ante di legno si aprirono, lasciando uscire Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin.

La giovane donna, malgrado avesse, quasi subito, intuito che il cuore di André non era libero, era rimasta ugualmente amareggiata per quell'improvviso matrimonio, ma si stava mettendo l'anima in pace, attendendo alle consuete occupazioni alle quali si erano aggiunte le quotidiane visite al Conte di Canterbury che si era slogato una caviglia durante l'assedio, per salvarla da una stoccata che le era stata proditoriamente sferrata alle spalle. La Marchesina Victoire Aurélie andava a trovare l'infortunato con dei panieri carichi di medicamenti e di specialità della regione che la cuoca di Palazzo Saint Quentin sapeva preparare molto bene.

– I miei ossequi, Signore – disse la Marchesina, immettendosi, subito dopo, con decisione e celerità, nella pubblica via, per evitare di intrattenersi con le sgradevoli concittadine.

– I miei ossequi a Voi, Mademoiselle – rispose, con volto teso e sorriso forzato, la Marchesa d'Amiens – Saluta, Geneviève.

– I miei ossequi, Mademoiselle – obbedì la giovane spilungona mentre zoppicava dietro alla madre.

Dopo essere entrate a palazzo, nel salotto dove erano state fatte accomodare in attesa di essere ricevute, la madre bisbigliò alla figlia:

– Ecco, quella strega ci ha precedute! La concorrenza è agguerritissima, per cui, vedi di darti da fare!

Aveva appena finito di sibilare, quando Oscar a André entrarono nel salone per salutarle.

– Signore, è un vero piacere averVi nostre ospiti – mentì André, timoroso per la scarsa simpatia che correva fra Oscar e la Marchesa.

– Se siete qui per visitare il Conte di Canterbury – si inserì, con voce cortese e, al tempo stesso, decisa, Oscar – Sappiate che, dopo il commiato da Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin, è andato a riposare.

– Non importa – miagolò la Marchesa, trattenendo per un braccio la figlia che già si stava alzando – Aspetteremo!

André fece un sorriso rassegnato e si sedette su una poltrona, imitato, subito dopo, da Oscar.

– E' un vero peccato – gemette la Marchesa – che abbiate optato per una cerimonia nuziale così spartana e priva di festeggiamenti.

– Mia moglie non ama la mondanità – si affrettò a rispondere André per chiudere la questione – Avendola sperimentata a sazietà sin dalla prima adolescenza.

– Capisco, ma, sposandoVi in sordina, avete tolto a noi la possibilità di partecipare alla Vostra gioia e a Maurice Le Barde il piacere di declamare i suoi versi – ridacchiò la Marchesa.

– Il nostro beneamato poeta si è riappropriato di questo piacere a più riprese – tagliò corto Oscar.

Erano impegnati in questi botta e risposta quando il Tenente della Guardia Metropolitana parigina Henri Beauregard entrò a passi rapidi in salotto prima ancora di essere annunciato.

– Ma è inaudito! – esclamò la Marchesa.

– I soldati parigini quasi mai rispettano l'etichetta, Madame e pensate che il Tenente Beauregard è anche uno dei più compiti – le rispose Oscar, con un sorriso.

– Comandante, devo parlarVi con la massima urgenza – proruppe Henri Beauregard, con voce concitata.

– Signore, perdonatemi – disse Oscar, alzandosi e congedandosi con un inchino.

– Bene, Signor Conte – sospirò la Marchesa – Visto che il nostro caro malato sta riposando, la nostra presenza, qui, è superflua – e, dopo essersi congedata da André, si diresse verso la porta, seguita dalla figlia.

– Madre, già ce ne andiamo? – bisbigliò Geneviève.

– Il Conte di Canterbury riposa, Sir Percy Blakenay non si è visto e quel soldato non è nobile e non ci interessa.

– Avete visto, Madre? La sposa si è congedata da noi inchinandosi come un uomo e non come una donna!

– Se soltanto fossi stata meno schizzinosa…. – ringhiò la Marchesa.

Mentre le due dame andavano via, Henri Beauregard raccontò a Oscar e ad André le ragioni del suo arrivo a Lille e di quella poco convenzionale irruzione a palazzo.

– Comandante, Alain e altri undici soldati della Guardia Metropolitana si trovano rinchiusi nella prigione dell'Abbazia e stanno per essere fucilati!

– Come?! – esclamò Oscar.

– Hanno commesso un grave atto di insubordinazione mentre erano di guardia agli Stati Generali. Io non ero presente, perché, dopo la laurea, presto servizio esclusivamente come Ufficiale Medico, ma mi è stato raccontato che si sono rifiutati di sbarrare l'acceso in aula ai rappresentanti del terzo stato e che Alain avrebbe addirittura percosso e buttato giù dalle scale un Ufficiale!

Oscar e André scrutavano Hanri Beauregard pallidi e costernati.

– I lavori degli Stati Generali erano impantanati in un'irreversibile situazione di stallo – proseguì Henri Beauregard – perché il primo e il secondo stato volevano che si votasse per ordini mentre il terzo reclamava il voto capitario. Così, dopo sei settimane di inutili discussioni, i rappresentanti del terzo stato si sono autoproclamati Assemblea Nazionale, attribuendosi per conto proprio la competenza a legiferare in materia fiscale. Il Re, a quel punto, ha fatto chiudere la sala dove si svolgevano le riunioni, con la motivazione che occorreva eseguirvi dei lavori di ristrutturazione…. Che fosse soltanto un pretesto o che si trattasse di un reale impedimento al quale, però, non si è creduto, sta di fatto che i rappresentanti del terzo stato hanno iniziato a protestare…. A quel punto, si è inserito l'atto di insubordinazione dei miei commilitoni….

Oscar e André erano basiti, perché, pur essendo giunta loro qualche frammentaria notizia dalla capitale, non avevano idea della gravità della situazione.

– Adesso, saranno fucilati! Alain, per avere percosso e scaraventato giù dalle scale un Ufficiale, sarà addirittura fucilato nella schiena…. E pensare che tutto è avvenuto per niente, perché i rappresentanti del terzo stato, alla fine, si sono comunque riuniti in una vicina sala adibita al gioco della pallacorda e hanno giurato che non si sarebbero mai separati finché non avessero dato una costituzione alla Francia! A essi si sono aggiunti alcuni rappresentanti della nobiltà e del clero…. A Parigi, i disordini non si contano e si respira un clima da guerriglia urbana…. Le cose sono molto cambiate in poche settimane!

Oscar e André si guardarono, vergognandosi per essersi ritirati nella pace fittizia di Lille mentre, a Versailles e nella capitale, il mondo cadeva in frantumi.

– Tenente Beauregard, aspettateci qui – gli ingiunse Oscar, dopo avere scambiato un'occhiata di intesa con André – Torneremo nella capitale insieme a Voi, libereremo Alain e gli altri e valuteremo il da farsi.

§§§§§§§§

Tornarono a Versailles e a Palazzo Jarjayes, cavalcando come due furie, senza porre del tempo in mezzo, spinti dalla vergogna per essersi appartati in un'egoistica felicità e dall'ardente desiderio di smuovere il mondo pur di risolvere la situazione. Oscar era ben consapevole di essere stata liberata dagli sgherri del Duca d'Orléans anche grazie al contributo di Alain e degli altri soldati e non voleva lasciare alcunché di intentato per salvare le loro vite.

Il Generale li accolse pieno di felicità per il loro matrimonio, ma anche di preoccupazione per la piega presa dagli eventi. Non lo avevano mai visto così pessimista, ma, nonostante tutto, constatarono che il vecchio militare conservava inalterato il suo piglio altero e autorevole. Con poche, ma esaustive frasi, li informò dell'attività di spia svolta, negli ultimi mesi, dal Conte di Compiègne e dell'inqualificabile e ignominioso ricatto da questi perpetrato ai danni di Madame de Girodel che aveva portato al duello e al proditorio ferimento del Colonnello.

– Di conseguenza, Padre, con me a Lille e con il Colonnello de Girodel in convalescenza, chi comanda attualmente le Guardie Reali?

– Il Maggiore de Limours – rispose l'anziano Ufficiale.

– Quell'uomo non mi è mai piaciuto. Non mi fido di lui…. Ha un atteggiamento sfuggente ed è molto vicino al Duca d'Orléans…. Spero soltanto che il Capitano de Valmy sia riuscito ad arginare eventuali danni.

– Il Capitano de Valmy finisce oggi di scontare trenta giorni di arresti domiciliari per avere fatto da padrino nel duello – fece notare il Generale.

Oscar e André si guardarono sopraffatti dall'ansia.

– André, andiamo alla reggia – disse Oscar con voce sorda, dopo essere stata raggiunta da un violento attacco di tosse nervosa, come non le accadeva più da diverse settimane.

§§§§§§§§

Maria Antonietta guardava Oscar con disperazione muta, temperata soltanto dalla gioia procuratale dal riaverla accanto. Le ultime settimane, che per Oscar erano state fonte di gioia, a lei avevano portato un dolore atroce, scavandole il viso e indurendole l'anima. Con i lineamenti affilati dallo scalpello della magrezza, appariva, adesso, altera e teutonica, una sfinge silenziosa, percossa dai venti e dalle sabbie del deserto.

Nel riprendere servizio, Oscar si era recata negli appartamenti delle Sovrana per porgerle le condoglianze per la morte del Delfino che, il quattro di giugno, aveva smesso di soffrire ed era stato sepolto nell'indifferenza generale, con il denaro ricavato della vendita dell'argenteria di palazzo, tanto erano compromesse le finanze dello Stato. Maria Antonietta, di rimando, si era congratulata con Oscar per le recenti nozze e lei si era sentita profondamente in colpa, perché la gioia che provava contrastava con lo strazio dell'amica.

Malgrado tutto, la Sovrana non aveva perso la delicatezza d'animo che l'aveva sempre contraddistinta e aveva fatto servire a Oscar un'ottima cioccolata con una stecca di cannella da squagliarci dentro, perché sapeva che a lei piaceva tanto.

Oscar guardò la Regina e provò una profonda tristezza nel constatare quanto quelle poche settimane l'avessero cambiata. Era vestita a lutto e alcuni fili d'argento oltraggiavano prepotenti le chiome che, un tempo, erano state simili a un manto d'oro, venato di sfumature rosso fragola. Delle profonde occhiaie le solcavano il volto che, in gioventù, era stato sorridente e allegro e che, adesso, era smunto mentre lo sguardo era inquieto e, a tratti, duro. Anche la voce, per quanto fosse spesso rotta dalla commozione, era attraversata da un'intonazione di durezza asburgica che Oscar non le aveva mai notato prima. Ad acuirne lo stato di affaticamento, ci si era messa anche la depressione in cui era caduto il Re che aveva finito per spostare su di lei il peso non gradito di molte decisioni politiche. Mai come allora, la frivola e viziata Maria Antonietta le era apparsa simile ai ritratti dell'austera e inflessibile Maria Teresa. Non si vedevano da poco più di un mese, ma sembrava che fossero trascorsi dei secoli dal loro ultimo incontro.

La Regina rispose allo sguardo di Oscar con un sorriso carico di grazia straziata e, poggiando sul tavolino di legno smaltato la tazzina di porcellana di Sèvres decorata d'oro, le domandò:

– A cosa devo la Vostra visita, Madame Oscar? Non credo che Voi e il Conte di Lille abbiate interrotto la Vostra parentesi agreste al solo fine di formularmi le condoglianze.

– Il popolo è stremato dalla miseria, Maestà. Anni di crisi economica, di calamità naturali e di carestie hanno prostrato il regno, infliggendo privazioni e sofferenze ai soggetti più esposti e indifesi. Bisogna porre un rimedio a questa situazione prima che l'ordigno ci esploda in mano – disse Oscar, con voce accorata ed espressione decisa – Alcuni esponenti della borghesia e della stessa nobiltà stanno approfittando del malcontento e delle attuali difficoltà per mettersi in luce e cogliere le opportunità insite in tutti i rivolgimenti.

– Sono a conoscenza di tutto questo affannarsi intorno agli Stati Generali e dei maneggi di certi politicanti, desiderosi soltanto di emergere. Mio figlio è morto e pare che non importi a nessuno! – esclamò la Regina con un tono di voce disperato che nulla più aveva di duro.

– Maestà – rispose Oscar, con il cuore che le si stringeva nel petto – In tempi bui come questi, diminuisce anche il tempo per piangere i propri cari. Io so che il Vostro dolore è molto profondo, ma non siete l'unica ad avere delle pene atroci da soffocare. Vi rimangono altri due figli, nell'interesse dei quali dovete mantenere in pace il regno e ricondurlo alla prosperità. Voi siete, anzi, la madre di tutti i francesi e dovete alleviare le loro sofferenze! Il Principe Luigi Giuseppe avrebbe voluto questo…. Malgrado la malattia e la tenera età, aveva un forte senso dello Stato e avvertiva tutto il peso delle sue responsabilità!

A sentire nominare il figlio, gli occhi della Regina si riempirono di lacrime.

– Cosa mi consigliate di fare, Madame Oscar?

– In primo luogo, Maestà, dovete ritirare le milizie straniere o, perlomeno, ordinare loro di non puntare le armi sulla folla.

– Quello che mi chiedete è impossibile. Non si ritira l'esercito da una città sotto assedio. Il potere assoluto del Re deve essere ribadito con forza, perché gli proviene direttamente da Dio.

– Maestà, c'è un'altra cosa molto urgente che vorrei chiederVi. Dodici soldati della Guardia Metropolitana parigina, che, in passato, ebbi l'incarico di comandare, sono detenuti nella prigione dell'Abbazia e, presto, saranno giustiziati. Si sono ribellati all'ordine di non fare entrare i rappresentanti del terzo stato nella sala delle riunioni e sono stati arrestati. Hanno ecceduto nei modi, ma non meritano di morire! Sarebbe un grande atto di clemenza, da parte di Sua Maestà il Re, graziarli. Questo gesto apparirebbe come un importante segnale di distensione agli occhi del popolo.

– So quanto tenete ai Vostri uomini, Madame Oscar e, per questa faccenda, cercherò di aiutarVi, parlandone col Re. Compiere un atto di clemenza è cosa ben diversa dal cedere le armi e dal ritirare le truppe. Ogni buon Sovrano deve essere misericordioso.

– Vi ringrazio infinitamente, Maestà – disse Oscar, appoggiando, a sua volta, la tazzina sul tavolo.

Le due donne si guardarono. Erano entrambe molto diverse dalle due adolescenti caparbie e sole che si erano conosciute, diciannove anni prima, sull'isola davanti a Strasburgo al centro del Reno, ma l'affetto e la stima erano rimasti immutati.

§§§§§§§§

Nella sala degli appartamenti privati di Maria Antonietta antistante il _boudoir_, sedeva André, aspettando che Oscar terminasse la visita alla Sovrana. D'un tratto, l'uomo si alzò di scatto in piedi e si inchinò, perché vide entrare Luigi XVI.

Il Re, a seguito della morte del figlio e dell'aggravarsi della situazione politica, era caduto in un profondo stato di prostrazione emotiva e si recava spesso dalla moglie per cercarne il consiglio e il conforto. Aveva l'aspetto stanco e inquieto e i movimenti di lui erano nervosi e incerti.

Alcuni istanti dopo il suo arrivo, si accorse di non essere solo, si ricompose e, rivolgendosi ad André, gli disse:

– State comodo, Conte di Lille, alzateVi pure. In fin dei conti, sono soltanto il Vostro Re – e sorrise amaramente.

– Vi porgo le mie più sentite condoglianze, Maestà – rispose André, con espressione contrita.

– Vi ringrazio, Conte. Avreste fatto meglio a rimanere a Lille. Tristi giorni ci attendono qui.

– E' nel momento di maggiore difficoltà che occorre riscoprire tutta la nostra determinazione, Maestà – rispose accoratamente André.

– Siete nel giusto, Conte. Voi sareste dovuto nascere Re e io orologiaio.

– Voi avete governato per tanti anni con saggezza e giustizia, Maestà e, in questi giorni di grave pericolo, dovete fare appello anche alla forza.

– Può trovare la forza soltanto chi già ce l'ha – rispose il Re che, a causa dello stato di confusione e stanchezza in cui versava, si lasciava andare a confidenze che, normalmente, avrebbe evitato – Non sono un Monarca per il tempo di guerra.

– Le virtù si affinano e si corroborano nel tempo, Maestà. E' in questi frangenti che troviamo, dentro di noi, risorse inimmaginabili. Potreste fare grandi cose…. Io ho salvato la vita alla Regina ed ero un semplice popolano….

– Situazione che ho, infine, corretto, dandoVi anche la possibilità di sposare Oscar François de Jarjayes.

– E di questo non finirò mai di ringraziarVi e Vi sarò debitore in eterno…. Andate a Parigi, Maestà, parlate col Vostro popolo che Vi rispetta e Vi ama. Mostrate la Vostra tempra!

– E' tardi, ormai…. E' tardi…. Mio nonno non avrebbe fallito…. Ci sarebbe dovuto essere lui al mio posto… Lui o Luigi XIV…. Mio fratello maggiore non sarebbe mai dovuto morire…. Era un Delfino da tutti amato…. Avrebbe regnato con saggezza e magnificenza, avrebbe riportato la Francia ai fasti dell'antico splendore….

– Loro non ci sono, Maestà, ma Voi sì. Non Vi erano superiori. Semplicemente, sono morti e non possono più sbagliare né scontentare. Parlate al Vostro popolo, Maestà, non è troppo tardi!

Il Re guardò con gratitudine quell'uomo che, dai documenti della Parrocchia dove era stato battezzato, da lui consultati in occasione dell'assegnazione della Contea di Lille, risultava essere nato due giorni dopo di lui.

– Vi ringrazio, Conte di Lille. In altre circostanze, saremmo stati degli ottimi amici.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar e André erano seduti nell'ufficio di lei, intenti a scambiarsi le impressioni suscitate dalle rispettive conversazioni regali intrattenute quella mattina.

D'un tratto, Jean, l'attendente quattordicenne di Oscar, entrò nella stanza e annunciò la presenza del Colonnello de Girodel.

Quando il ragazzo fu uscito, André celiò:

– Oscar, sei incorreggibile, non hai perso tempo a sostituirmi!

– Volevi che ti riassumessi come attendente, nonostante tu sia un Conte e, particolare appena trascurabile, anche mio marito?

– Certamente! Rinuncio soltanto per non togliere il lavoro a Jean!

– Ah, ecco!

I due iniziarono a ridere allegramente e così li trovò Girodel, quando entrò.

– Comandante, Conte di Lille, ho un'ottima notizia! Il Re, persuaso dalle accorate parole pronunciate dalla Regina, ha concesso la grazia ai dodici soldati della Guardia Metropolitana parigina che erano stati condannati a morte! Un messo è già partito alla volta del carcere dell'Abbazia per ordinarne la scarcerazione!

– Ma è meraviglioso! – esclamarono, all'unisono, Oscar e André, guardandosi e sorridendo per la felicità.

Subito dopo, Oscar si rivolse al suo secondo e gli chiese:

– Voi come state, Colonnello?

– Adesso, sto bene, Comandante, Vi ringrazio. Ieri, ho tolto le bende e ho subito ripreso servizio. La spalla mi duole ancora un po', ma l'Archiatra ha detto che è normale. Mi biasimo molto per la mia avventatezza e ringrazio Dio per avermi protetto. Con una moglie e un figlio in arrivo, sarei dovuto essere più avveduto. Sapete, mio figlio nascerà a novembre!

Pronunciò queste ultime parole con un caloroso sorriso e con gli occhi che gli brillavano di gioia.

– Vi porgo le mie congratulazioni, Colonnello.

– Vi ringrazio, Comandante.

– Tornando nel mio ufficio dagli appartamenti della Regina, mi sono imbattuta in una Guardia Reale che non avevo mai visto prima. Si tratta di un uomo sui venti anni, coi capelli rossi e gli occhi castani.

– Deve essere Charles de Valenciennes, la nuova recluta arruolata sotto la supplenza del Maggiore de Limours.

– Quella nuova Guardia non mi è piaciuta. Ci ho scambiato poche parole, ma ha uno sguardo infido e mi è parso che ci sia dell'ostilità nel contegno di lui.

– Concordo con ogni Vostra parola, Comandante.

– Dobbiamo tenerlo d'occhio.

**E' passato un mese dall'assedio del castello di Lille e dal duello che vide protagonisti il Colonnello de Girodel e il Conte di Compiègne e, come dice anche il titolo, **_**Winter is coming**_**….**

**Cosa accadrà, adesso?**

**La frase: "**_**Mio figlio è morto e pare che non importi a nessuno!**_**" fu realmente pronunciata da Maria Antonietta.**

**La frase: "**_**Io so che il Vostro dolore è molto profondo, ma non siete l'unica ad avere delle pene atroci da soffocare**_**", nella storia originale, fu rivolta da Alain a Oscar, dopo la morte di André.**

**La frase: "**_**Non sono un Monarca per il tempo di guerra**_**" è una parafrasi di un dialogo de "**_**Il Padrino**_**", quando Michael Corleone disse a Tom Hagen che non era un consigliere per il tempo di guerra.**


	32. 13 luglio 1789 – Uno sparo al tramonto

**13 luglio 1789 – Uno sparo al tramonto**

Nei giorni successivi alla ripresa del servizio da parte di Oscar, la situazione, a Parigi, non si era acquietata e, anzi, era peggiorata. Il Ministro delle Finanze Jacques Necker, già inviso al Parlamento, alla Ferme Générale e ai notabili per le riforme da lui propugnate, l'11 luglio 1789, era stato destituito, con l'accusa di estrema condiscendenza nei confronti degli Stati Generali. Poiché il Ministro, da rinomato banchiere, era molto esperto di finanza e, in passato, era anche stato estremamente abile, con le sue denunce e i suoi scritti, ad assicurarsi l'ammirazione e il favore del popolo, il licenziamento di lui aveva provocato delle violente sommosse in tutta la capitale.

Erano stati assaliti vari depositi di cibo e di armi e dati alle fiamme molti punti di accesso alla città. I focolai di rivolta spuntavano in ogni dove e, sebbene ci fossero molti soldati di pattuglia, la situazione era ugualmente instabile, perché alcuni di loro avevano disertato, passando dalla parte del popolo mentre degli altri non si conosceva la lealtà. Il Re si fidava maggiormente dei mercenari da lui assoldati contro i quali, però, si scatenava l'odio della plebe, affamata da mesi di carestia e di vertiginosi aumenti del prezzo del grano ed esaltata dall'afa di luglio e dalle ancora più infuocate parole di Camille Desmoulins. Malgrado le esortazioni di Oscar e dell'Assemblea Nazionale, il Re non aveva voluto ritirare le truppe e ciò aveva esacerbato ancora di più gli animi.

In quelle torride giornate, il popolo in rivolta aveva portato in processione alcuni busti effigianti Necker e il Duca d'Orléans e ciò aveva fatto infuriare Luigi XVI, da sempre irritato dalla slealtà del cugino.

Dal giorno del suo ritorno, Oscar, fiutando il pericolo nell'aria, aveva messo sotto stretta sorveglianza tutti i componenti della famiglia reale, scegliendo personalmente, fra le Guardie Reali di cui si fidava di più, coloro che avrebbero accompagnato il Re, la Regina e i Principi nei loro spostamenti dentro e fuori la reggia.

In questa complicatissima situazione, il Re aveva deciso di seguire il consiglio di André e di recarsi, con un piccolo seguito, alle Tuileries, per affacciarsi al balcone e parlare al popolo. Ciò aveva costretto Oscar a organizzare il servizio d'ordine per il viaggio e per il soggiorno parigino di Sua Maestà. La donna era nervosissima, tossiva di frequente e a poco erano valsi i tentativi di André di calmarla. Quella visita parigina fuori programma l'aveva, infatti, messa in seria difficoltà, a causa dei grandi pericoli connessi allo spostamento e per l'esigenza di organizzare il servizio di guardia con un organico ridotto e in un palazzo che conosceva poco.

– Pare che il nostro improvviso rientro in servizio abbia scontentato qualcuno, Comandante – disse Girodel a Oscar mentre l'affiancava a cavallo nel viaggio da Versailles a Parigi.

– Posso chiedere chi è questo qualcuno o sarebbe una domanda retorica? – rispose Oscar, scrutando, contemporaneamente, attraverso i vetri della carrozza, i volti del Re e della Regina che stava scortando. Insieme ai Sovrani, su espressa richiesta di Luigi XVI, viaggiava André.

– Più che retorica, Comandante. Io sono rientrato in servizio due settimane prima del previsto e pare che anche il Vostro ritorno sia stato giudicato alquanto prematuro, in base ai resoconti di chi Vi stava sorvegliando a Lille.

– Che cosa?! – domandò Oscar al suo secondo, con un'espressione che definire stupefatta non sarebbe sufficientemente descrittivo.

– Alcuni uomini Vi tenevano d'occhio a Lille e, in considerazione della vita che Vi conducevate, si era diffuso il convincimento che sareste rientrata a Versailles soltanto dopo la fine dell'estate – spiegò meglio Girodel – e, in effetti, siete tornata all'improvviso, per un motivo del tutto contingente e imprevedibile.

Oscar non poté che dare ragione a Girodel, perché, se i soldati della Guardia Metropolitana non avessero compiuto quell'atto di insubordinazione e non fossero stati condannati a morte, lei, a quell'ora, si sarebbe trovata ancora a Lille a godersi la sua condizione di neosposa.

– Parecchi equilibri sono stati alterati mentre eravamo lontani dal servizio e Charles de Valenciennes, ammesso che si chiami davvero così, non è l'unico nuovo arrivato. C'è anche un neo valletto che risponde al nome di Hervé Huppert.

– Queste assunzioni, effettuate in un periodo in cui la Casa Reale tende a contrarre le spese anziché ad ampliarle, sono molto strane – fece notare Oscar – Non si sentiva il bisogno di una nuova recluta fra le Guardie Reali e men che meno di un nuovo valletto.

– Ho fatto, più o meno, la stessa riflessione, Comandante. Pare che qualcuno, approfittando della nostra assenza, abbia voluto piazzare a corte degli uomini di sua fiducia e, qualunque fosse il piano, il nostro ritorno improvviso lo ha mandato all'aria o, perlomeno, ostacolato.

– Dobbiamo fare sorvegliare i nuovi arrivati e mantenere la massima allerta quando saremo alle Tuileries. Per nessuna ragione, i componenti della famiglia reale dovranno essere lasciati soli.

§§§§§§§§

L'arrivo e il soggiorno alle Tuileries furono piuttosto deprimenti per tutti, con l'unica eccezione del Re che era notevolmente infervorato all'idea di parlare davanti al suo amato popolo. Aveva scritto, insieme ad André, un discorso sentito e accorato e, in quelle ore di trepidazione, non voleva che la compagnia del neoConte di Lille, il cui consiglio ricercava su tutto, dalla gestualità da eseguire all'intonazione da assumere.

La Regina era, invece, piuttosto infastidita, perché trovava scomoda la sistemazione alle Tuileries e lugubre e malandato quel vecchio palazzo. Detestava, poi, l'idea di separarsi, anche se soltanto per pochi giorni, dai figli che le erano rimasti e dalla cara cognata, ma Oscar l'aveva convinta che quello spostamento sarebbe stato, per i Principi, un'inutile fatica. Il Conte di Mercy – Argenteau aveva, inoltre, fatto notare che, nelle situazioni di pericolo, il Re e il Delfino non dovevano mai trovarsi nello stesso luogo e ciò aveva posto fine alla questione. Avendo, poi, notato che l'idea di parlare al popolo aveva infuso nuovo slancio al Re, Maria Antonietta si era sforzata di non lasciare trasparire la sua contrarietà, per non gettare di nuovo il marito nello stato di prostrazione che tanto l'aveva afflitto.

Oscar, poco entusiasta di quella visita parigina, aveva, comunque, affrontato la situazione con la massima professionalità. Si era fatta subito portare la pianta del palazzo e delle vie circostanti e l'aveva studiata con cura, informandosi sull'esistenza di eventuali passaggi segreti. Aveva ordinato che i Reali fossero serviti, nei loro appartamenti e a tavola, soltanto da camerieri e da valletti provenienti dalla reggia di Versailles e che i loro pasti fossero preparati esclusivamente da uno dei cuochi della reggia. Il personale di servizio delle Tuileries si sarebbe potuto avvicinare loro soltanto se strettamente necessario e in presenza di una Guardia Reale. Aveva, poi, consigliato ad André di sfruttare la circostanza che il Re lo voleva sempre vicino per vigilare sull'incolumità di lui.

Mentre era intenta a perlustrare i corridoi delle Tuileries, Oscar notò, fra le Guardie Reali, Charles de Valenciennes.

– Colonnello – domandò, rivolta a Girodel – Chi ha inserito quell'uomo fra le Guardie da portare a Parigi?

– Non io, Comandante e ho notato anche la presenza di Hervé Huppert che è quell'uomo là in fondo, senza parrucca, con i capelli biondo pallido, gli occhi celesti e le lentiggini. Ha anche una cicatrice a stella sulla guancia sinistra. Adesso, si sta allontanando.

Oscar guardò attentamente l'uomo, al fine di memorizzarne i lineamenti.

Alcuni minuti dopo, dalla direzione opposta, sopraggiunse André.

– André, perché non sei in compagnia del Re?

– Abbiamo provato e riprovato il discorso finché il Sovrano ha deciso che poteva bastare. Adesso, riposa e rimarrà nei suoi appartamenti fino a questa sera.

L'uomo aveva appena finito di parlare, quando i tre videro correre verso di loro il Capitano de Valmy.

– Comandante, Colonnello, accorrete! – disse il Capitano de Valmy mentre ansimava – Il nuovo valletto, quel tale Hervé Huppert, è quasi venuto alla mani con una delle cameriere della Regina! La donna stava portando una cioccolata alla Sovrana e quello le ha sottratto il vassoio con mala grazia e, alle vibranti proteste di lei, l'ha quasi spinta via, dicendo che la cioccolata doveva portarla lui in persona, su espresso ordine del Maggior Generale Oscar François de Jarjayes!

– Io non ho ordinato un bel niente! – tuonò Oscar – Presto, andiamo negli appartamenti della Regina!

I tre militari e André iniziarono a correre col fiato in gola e l'ansia nel cuore.

§§§§§§§§

La porta del _boudoir_ della Regina si spalancò con un tonfo e Oscar, André, Girodel e Valmy fecero irruzione nella stanza con la veemenza di un uragano, sotto gli occhi esterrefatti della Principessa di Lamballe e della Marchesa de Tourzel.

La Regina stava reggendo, con la mano destra, una tazzina che aveva sollevato dal vassoio e accostato alle labbra e, all'udire quel brusco rumore, si girò di scatto verso la porta.

– Maestà, non lo fate! – urlò Oscar.

– Cosa? – replicò Maria Antonietta.

Oscar si precipitò come una saetta accanto alla Sovrana e le sfilò di mano la tazzina, nello stupore di lei e delle altre due dame.

– Ma! – fece appena in tempo a mormorare Maria Antonietta.

Oscar, presa in mano la porcellana, se l'accostò alle narici.

– Odore di mandorle amare…. – mormorò la donna mentre il sangue le si gelava nelle vene.

Girodel prese la tazzina dalle mani di Oscar e ne annusò, a sua volta, il contenuto.

– Comandante, quest'odore…. Pensate anche Voi che si tratti di….

– Acido prussico…. – terminò, sgomenta, Oscar.

– Oscar, guarda – esclamò, a un tratto, André, rompendo lo sconcerto prodotto dalla scoperta del veleno – Sul vassoio d'argento, sotto il centrino, si intravede un foglietto di carta!

Oscar scansò il centrino che cadde a terra, afferrò il biglietto, lo aprì e lo lesse a voce alta: "_Da parte del popolo_".

– Maestà – disse Oscar, in preda alla concitazione – Non bevete questa cioccolata e gettatela via, fuori della portata di persone e animali! Contiene del cianuro!

Maria Antonietta aggrottò la fronte e spalancò la bocca mentre del sudore iniziava a imperlarle il viso. Subito dopo, ebbe un mancamento e si accasciò sulla sedia, nello sconcerto delle due dame di compagnia che le si accostarono per soccorrerla.

– Comandante – gridò il Capitano de Valmy – Presto! Venite alla finestra! Hervé Huppert è nel cortile e si sta dirigendo fuori del palazzo!

Oscar si affacciò alla finestra e, scorgendo il fuggitivo, tuonò:

– Inseguiamolo, presto! Non deve assolutamente sfuggirci! Corriamo in cortile per la via più breve!

I quattro uscirono dal _boudoir_ della Regina con la stessa foga con la quale vi erano entrati.

§§§§§§§§

Gli inseguitori uscirono dal palazzo delle Tuileries, correndo allo stremo delle forze, col selciato che rimbombava sotto i loro piedi concitati e l'aria ancora afosa che si appiccicava addosso. Si fermarono alcuni istanti per guardare a destra e a sinistra, finché non scorsero Hervé Huppert che svoltava dietro un angolo. Lo seguirono in un dedalo di vie prossimo al lungo Senna, riuscendo a non perderlo di vista soltanto a costo di enormi sforzi.

Il tramonto si avvicinava e i tumulti, in città, si erano placati. Nell'aria, adesso, aleggiava una pace innaturale, carica di minacce di assalti futuri e dell'acre odore della polvere da sparo.

Stavano continuando, trafelati, il loro inseguimento, quando videro delle ombre allungarsi da una delle vie laterali e udirono il rumore di alcuni passi. Messe, d'istinto, le mani sulle pistole, si apprestarono a puntarle, ma una voce irriverente e ben nota fu più lesta nell'apostrofarli:

– Ma cosa ci fate qui e con quelle divise da damerini, poi? Se volete farvi ammazzare, disegnatevi un bersaglio addosso e fate prima!

Giratisi di scatto, videro Alain e un'altra decina di soldati della Guardia Metropolitana procedere verso di loro. Erano visibilmente stanchi e laceri, ma ancora pieni di determinazione.

– Stiamo inseguendo un individuo molto pericoloso – gli rispose Oscar – Unitevi a noi, se non avete altro da fare.

– Sì, in effetti, siamo un tantino sfaccendati…. – biascicò Alain.

– Comandante – s'inserì Girodel – Huppert sta scendendo sotto quel ponte.

– Presto, seguiamolo! – ingiunse Oscar.

Comandante e soldati, dell'uno e dell'altro corpo, si lanciarono all'inseguimento.

– Comandante – disse Alain – Le aree sottostanti i ponti non sono sicure! Possono annidarvisi dei cecchini o degli sbandati….

Oscar e gli altri, però, non demordevano ed egli, che doveva la vita al suo _ex_ Comandante, si sentì moralmente obbligato a seguirli per vigilare sulla loro incolumità, essendo molto esperto di vicoli parigini.

Giunti sotto il ponte, si guardarono intorno, ma dell'inseguito non vi era più traccia. Il tramonto, ormai, era sopraggiunto e le ombre della sera si proiettavano, lunghe e lugubri, sulle scale e sulla riva del fiume.

– Che Hervé Huppert si sia gettato in acqua? – ipotizzò il Capitano de Valmy – Non si è, però, udito il tonfo né si vede alcuno nuotare.

– Ma chi è questo Hervé Huppert? – domandò uno dei soldati della Guardia Metropolitana.

– Uno che ha tentato di avvelenare la Regina – rispose Oscar.

– Suppongo che, oggi, questo tizio si collocherebbe nella maggioranza – osservò Alain, con un fischio.

In tutto ciò, André era inquieto, perché aveva riconosciuto in quel sottoponte il luogo dove, più di un anno prima, si era seduto accanto all'uomo con la fisarmonica, affranto e in preda ai fumi dell'alcool, a piangere sulle piaghe della sua anima spezzata e quella circostanza gli sembrava di pessimo auspicio.

Anche Oscar era agitata, ma per un altro motivo.

– Hervé Huppert ci ha fatto intenzionalmente girare a vuoto. Questo ponte si trova proprio davanti al palazzo delle Tuileries ed è ad esso vicinissimo in linea d'aria – disse la donna – Temo una trappola…. Ciò nonostante, dobbiamo andarcene da qui e alla svelta o i complici di Huppert ci uccideranno uno a uno.

– Gli uccelli volano in modo strano e siamo al tramonto – osservò Alain – Non mi piace…. E' un cattivo presagio…. Qualcosa di terribile sta per accadere….

– Ti metti a fare l'augure? – gli domandò André, con un sorriso amaro.

– No, è che…. Comandante, André, so che non è questo il momento ma…. Qualora non dovessimo arrivare tutti vivi in cima a quel dannato ponte…. Grazie di avere salvato questa pellaccia!

– Oh, Alain, non devi ringraziarci! Gli amici si aiutano fra di loro! – rispose André.

– Ringrazia la Regina, Alain. Avanti, seguitemi – li esortò, subito dopo, Oscar, impugnando la pistola, visibilmente a disagio di fronte a una manifestazione di gratitudine che avrebbe potuto farla arrossire davanti a tutti – Non possiamo stare qui.

La fiera soldatessa uscì dal sottoponte e, semi abbacinata dalla luce rossastra e obliqua del sole morente, si mosse in direzione della rampa di scale. André e Alain la seguivano a qualche passo di distanza, affiancati, sulla destra, da Girodel e, sulla sinistra, da Valmy mentre i restanti soldati procedevano dietro di loro.

Un mercenario del Royal Allemand, che pattugliava la parte superiore del ponte, fu richiamato dal rumore dei passi, si girò di scatto con aria impaurita e puntò contro di loro la baionetta mentre Oscar, con altrettanta celerità, lo metteva sotto tiro con la pistola.

Uno sparo sordo echeggiò nell'aria, fendendo il tramonto di quell'infuocato giorno di metà luglio.


	33. La sorpresa, l'angoscia, la foga

**La sorpresa, l'angoscia, la foga e il dolore**

Si guardarono sorpresi in volto Oscar e quel soldato, con gli occhi sgranati e le bocche semisocchiuse, scossi dallo sparo cupo che era echeggiato in lontananza, interrompendo le loro azioni e congelandole in alcuni istanti di assoluta immobilità. Accanto a loro, la Senna continuava a scorrere lenta e placida mentre la luce del sole al tramonto diventava sempre più rossa.

Si voltarono, subito dopo, d'istinto, verso la parte della città opposta alla riva del fiume, dalla quale era provenuta la deflagrazione.

La mente di Oscar fu attraversata da un oscuro presentimento mentre il sangue le si gelava nelle vene e il cuore perdeva più di un battito.

– _Il Palazzo delle Tuileries…. Lo sparo proveniva da là….. Ma no, sono soltanto la stanchezza e l'estrema sospettosità…. E se fosse provenuto proprio da lì? La direzione era quella…. C'è soltanto un modo per accertarsene…. _

– Soldato, restate qui di guardia e, se vedete un uomo giovane, con i capelli biondo pallido, gli occhi celesti, le lentiggini e una cicatrice a stella sulla guancia sinistra, traetelo immediatamente in arresto, perché è estremamente pericoloso! Avete capito?

– Sì, Signore, devo trarre in arresto un uomo pericolosissimo. Capelli biondo pallido, occhi celesti, lentiggini e cicatrice a stella sulla guancia sinistra.

– Torniamo immediatamente al Palazzo delle Tuileries! – urlò, subito dopo, la donna soldato al suo seguito – Lo sparo sembrava provenire da lì!

Iniziò a correre come una saetta verso il palazzo, seguita da André e dalle Guardie Reali e Metropolitane, mentre mille pensieri le si agitavano nella mente, confusi come quell'intricato dedalo di viuzze che stava divorando.

– _Una trappola…. Sono caduta in una trappola…. _

Correva, correva e correva, come una furia, come una belva feroce, come un cavallo selvaggio e, più accelerava, più le pareva di essere in ritardo.

– _Che pessima idea è stata allontanarmi dal palazzo insieme a tutti gli Ufficiali superiori…. _

Attraversavano quello scorcio di strade immerse in una sera sempre più buia che sopraggiungeva per coprire, col suo manto, una città sfregiata dalla guerriglia che stava per trasformarsi in una guerra civile vera e propria. Aleggiava un'atmosfera irreale, avvolta da una calma vespertina menzognera che offriva ricettacolo ad agitatori eversivi e a riunioni ormai poco clandestine.

Correvano, ansimavano, a volte incespicavano, ma continuavano a correre.

– _Mi sono fatta giocare come una recluta…. _

Il cielo aveva perso quasi del tutto ogni residuo bagliore di raggi solari e Oscar e gli altri continuavano a correre col cuore impazzito, i polmoni prossimi al collasso e il sudore che imperlava i loro volti e imbeveva i loro vestiti, ma quelli di nulla si accorgevano e proseguivano la corsa.

– _Mancano due isolati…. Superato quel caseggiato, bisogna svoltare a destra…. Manca un isolato…._

Giunsero, infine, trafelati, col fiato spezzato, le gambe indolenzite e in piena concitazione, davanti ai cancelli del Palazzo delle Tuileries.

– Sono Oscar François de Jarjayes, fatemi passare!

I cancelli si spalancarono e Oscar e gli altri entrarono nel cortile del palazzo.

Furono subito travolti da una calca di soldati, di cortigiani e di servitori che correvano in lungo e in largo, come trottole impazzite, senza un'apparente meta, urtandosi l'uno con l'altro e vociando senza posa.

Il cielo, adesso, era scuro come l'umore di tutti gli astanti. Il grande assembramento e il notevole rumore erano il fedele specchio del _caos_ che regnava nei cuori e nelle menti di chi correva per il cortile.

– Cosa è successo? – domandò, a voce alta, Oscar a un Maggiore che aveva bloccato, afferrandolo per un braccio.

– Hanno sparato a…. – disse quello, ma nessuno udì, perché i rumori erano aumentati di intensità.

– Cosa? Non Vi sento! Parlate forte!

L'altro, allora, sforzando maggiormente i polmoni, urlò allo stremo delle sue forze:

– Hanno sparato a Sua Maestà il Re!

§§§§§§§§

Oscar guardò sbigottita il Maggiore delle Guardie Reali dalle cui labbra erano uscite quelle parole sconcertanti alle quali non sapeva se credere o no.

Era stanca e confusa e i suoni le rimbombavano intorno, giungendole alle orecchie come se fossero provenuti da lontano anziché da una distanza di pochi passi mentre ciò che la circondava sembrava avvolto dalla patina dei sogni. Col passare dei secondi, fece ordine nei suoi pensieri e capì: il Re era stato ferito, gli avevano sparato e, a giudicare dal trambusto che le si agitava intorno, doveva trattarsi di una ferita molto grave.

Mentre Alain e gli altri soldati della Guardia Metropolitana dovettero fermarsi nel cortile, Oscar, André, il Colonnello de Girodel e il Capitano de Valmy furono accompagnati dal Maggiore nell'ala del palazzo che ospitava gli alloggi privati di Sua Maestà.

In prossimità degli appartamenti reali, la calca aumentava d'intensità e, con essa, il frastuono e gli spintoni, tanto che procedere oltre era impossibile. Oscar si guardò intorno e riconobbe diversi volti a lei noti come quelli della Contessa di Polignac, della di lei figlia, la Duchessa Aglaé de Gramont et de Guiche, del Duca di Germain e di tanti altri cortigiani. Alcuni erano realmente sconvolti mentre altri parevano più curiosi che addolorati.

Oscar scalpitava, nervosa e fuori di sé, alla ricerca di un espediente per sorpassare tutti ed entrare. André ne notò la stanchezza e lo stato confusionale e le disse:

– E' completamente inutile stare qui, Oscar. Rimanere in mezzo alla calca non ci aiuterà a entrare e a reperire informazioni. Spostiamoci in quell'angolo là in fondo, dove c'è maggiore quiete e dal quale potremmo, comunque, tenere sotto controllo l'ingresso alle stanze reali.

I due neosposi si incamminarono verso l'angolo individuato da André e, ben presto, anche Girodel, Valmy e il Maggiore ne seguirono l'esempio.

– Maggiore – domandò Oscar, dopo che l'allontanamento dal tramestio ebbe consentito l'intavolarsi di una discussione – Mi stavate dicendo che il Re è stato ferito, ma, poi, siamo stati interrotti dal frastuono.

– Sì, Comandante – rispose l'altro – Poco prima del tramonto, il Re uscì dalle sue stanze e si diresse verso il balcone dal quale avrebbe dovuto tenere il discorso, al fine di esaminarlo. Mentre passava attraverso la galleria esterna superiore, fu raggiunto da uno sparo e si accasciò al suolo. Le Guardie si accorsero che il proiettile era partito dal tetto, si precipitarono in quella direzione e arrestarono il responsabile che stava tentando la fuga col fucile ancora in mano.

– Di chi si tratta? – chiese Oscar.

– Di quella nuova recluta che risponde al nome di Charles de Valenciennes. E' stato subito portato nelle segrete del palazzo.

– Il Re è grave? – chiese Oscar, in un moto di stizza.

– Non saprei, Comandante.

– Date subito disposizioni affinché l'interrogatorio del prigioniero inizi quanto prima. Le Guardie non dovranno mai lasciarlo solo e trascriveranno su un foglio tutto ciò che dirà, spontaneamente, in risposta alle domande o anche soltanto parlando da solo. Domani o, al massimo, dopodomani, lo tradurremo alla Conciergerie, nella Torre Montgomery. Avvisate il Parlamento di Parigi dell'attentato. Mandate immediatamente un messo a Versailles, affinché i figli, i fratelli e le zie del Re siano avvertiti e portati al capezzale di Sua Maestà e che viaggino in carrozze molto semplici, disadorne e senza stemma reale. A parte i Principi e il Parlamento di Parigi, nessuno, per ora, dovrà venire a conoscenza dell'accaduto. Avete capito?

– Sì, Comandante – disse il Maggiore, mettendosi sull'attenti e allontanandosi dal gruppo per dare esecuzione agli ordini.

Oscar, André, Girodel e Valmy scambiarono qualche parola, per, poi, ricadere in un silenzio fatto di piombo. Oscar abbassò le palpebre e iniziò a rimuginare, riprendendo le fila dei pensieri che l'avevano incalzata nella corsa a perdifiato dal ponte sulla Senna al Palazzo delle Tuileries.

– _Una trappola…. Sono caduta in una trappola…. Mi sono fatta manovrare come una marionetta…. Mi hanno trascinata fuori dal palazzo con un banale sotterfugio e io mi ci sono fatta trascinare…. Non era la Regina il vero obiettivo…._

Intorno a loro, il via vai cresceva d'intensità e alcuni spezzoni di frasi si coglievano qua e là. Ricostruendo i frammenti dei brani, i quattro appresero che il chirurgo personale del Re era con lui già da un po' di tempo e che il Sovrano si stava confessando.

– _Che pessima idea è stata allontanarmi dal palazzo insieme a tutti gli Ufficiali superiori…. Io o Girodel o Valmy saremmo dovuti rimanere a presidio della famiglia reale…. André sarebbe dovuto restare accanto al Re anche se lui riposava…. Mi sono fatta prendere la mano dall'agitazione un'altra volta, sono stata avventata…._

Oscar si appoggiò alla balaustra, vinta dalla prostrazione e dalla stanchezza.

– _Mi sono fatta giocare come una recluta e da una recluta…. Hanno usato l'acido prussico che ha quell'inconfondibile odore di mandorle amare e non l'arsenico o altri veleni inodori…. Huppert ha litigato furiosamente con la cameriera della Regina, ha fatto di tutto per farsi notare…._

André, nel frattempo, aveva colto vari segnali di cedimento da parte di Oscar e, pur sapendo che la donna, come Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali, non si sarebbe potuta allontanare, studiava il modo per recarle aiuto e conforto. Egli stesso, però, era oltremodo provato e afflitto per ciò che era accaduto al Re, a quell'uomo timido e buono, nato soltanto due giorni prima di lui e a lui tanto simile sotto molti aspetti. Sarebbero potuti essere buoni amici, come la Regina e Oscar, se la nascita non li avesse allontanati, ma il destino aveva deciso diversamente. In qualità di neonobile, aveva potuto affiancarlo soltanto nelle ultime settimane. Quell'uomo, animato da molte buone intenzioni e bloccato da troppe indecisioni e paure, giaceva, ora, nel suo letto di dolore e, forse, di morte. Cuore gentile, spirito affine…. Avrebbe voluto aiutarlo, sostenerlo, spiegargli come si fa a sconfiggere paure e indecisioni, perché egli, per primo, ci era passato. Avrebbe voluto allontanare da lui il Tristo Mietitore a colpi di spada, ma nulla poteva fare.

A un tratto, la Principessa di Lamballe si affacciò sulla soglia degli appartamenti reali e vide Oscar e gli altri, appartati nel loro angolo semitranquillo. Diede subito ordine ai valletti di aprire un varco nella folla e di farli entrare nelle stanze del Re. I valletti fecero quanto era stato loro ordinato e Oscar, André, il Colonnello de Girodel e il Capitano de Valmy furono introdotti nella camera del Sovrano.

§§§§§§§§

La stanza del Re era illuminata da una luce fioca, irradiata da alcuni candelieri appoggiati sui mobili vicini al letto. Appena entrati, Oscar e gli altri furono raggiunti dall'acre odore dei medicamenti e da una sensazione di estremo sconforto che aleggiava come un'ombra cupa sugli astanti.

Il cappellano del Palazzo delle Tuileries stava impartendo l'Estrema Unzione al ferito, applicandogli l'olio santo sulla fronte e sui palmi delle mani e dei piedi e, contemporaneamente, recitando le formule di rito.

Accanto al letto, la Regina sedeva su uno sgabello, silenziosa e disfatta. Si notavano, nella stanza, in ordine sparso, la Principessa di Lamballe, la Marchesa de Tourzel e alcuni servitori oltre al chirurgo e agli assistenti di lui. Il sacerdote era, invece, affiancato da alcuni chierichetti.

Il Re era debole, ma cosciente.

Oscar e André si avvicinarono al chirurgo per essere ragguagliati sulle condizioni del Sovrano e il responso che udirono, purtroppo, non fu buono. Il proiettile non aveva raggiunto il cuore, ma aveva perforato il polmone destro, quasi del tutto compromesso nella sua funzionalità. Il Re aveva sputato molto sangue, parlava debolmente e con fatica e, a tratti, rantolava. Il chirurgo si diceva pessimista anche perché, col passare del tempo, la febbre non faceva che crescere mentre la forza del paziente scemava.

Dopo che il prete ebbe terminato di impartirgli l'Estrema Unzione, il Re, accortosi della presenza di Oscar, André e Girodel, li chiamò al suo capezzale.

– Generale de Jarjayes, Conte di Lille, sono lieto di vederVi – disse Luigi XVI con un filo di voce –Siate, per la Francia, quel sostegno che la mia debolezza non mi ha consentito di essere…. Voi, Generale, siete integerrima, forte e animata da un profondo senso di giustizia…. Il Vostro spirito è indomito e incorrotto…. Voi, Conte, siete onesto e leale, fedele a coloro che amate e dotato di un'intelligenza spiccata…. Tanto la Vostra sposa è ardimentosa, quanto Voi incarnate la prudenza e la ponderazione…. Colonnello de Girodel, siete un galantuomo, fedele alla Corona e pieno di buon senso…. I Vostri principi sono saldi e ferrei…. A Voi tre io affido la mia Sposa, i miei Figli e il mio Regno…. Custoditeli finché avrete vita…. E Voi, Capitano de Valmy – aggiunse, con fatica, il Re, rivolto al giovane Capitano seminascosto dietro ai suoi superiori – Siete un fiero adolescente, ma già si riconoscono in Voi i tratti dell'uomo saggio e di tempra…. Siate d'ausilio al Generale de Jarjayes, al Colonnello de Girodel e al Conte di Lille….

Tutti e quattro gli interpellati annuirono mentre il Re taceva stremato, ansimando e tentando di riprendere le forze. Dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio, si rivolse alla Regina.

– Mia cara Moglie – disse il Re in un sussurro – Vi affido i nostri Figli…. Non ho mai dubitato della Vostra materna tenerezza per loro…. Fatene dei buoni cristiani e degli onesti uomini e…. esortateli a guardare alla gloria di Dio più che a quella del mondo che è pericolosa e transitoria…. Vi prego di perdonarmi per i dispiaceri che Vi ho involontariamente arrecato nel corso della nostra unione…. Nulla ho e ho mai avuto contro di Voi e di nulla Voi dovete rimproverarVi….

Pronunciate queste accorate parole, il Re tacque esausto e iniziò a respirare affannosamente, nel disperato tentativo di riprendere le forze. La febbre e la debolezza, invece, crescevano e gli impedivano di esprimersi come avrebbe voluto.

La Regina taceva, sedendogli accanto e tenendogli delicatamente la mano. Si rimproverava, dentro di sé, le sue mancanze e di non averlo sufficientemente apprezzato.

Il tempo trascorreva lento, ma inesorabile mentre Oscar assisteva impotente a quella straziante agonia e André fremeva per l'impossibilità di alleviarne lo stato d'animo.

Intorno alle undici di sera, furono introdotti nella stanza, sconvolti e annichiliti, i figli del Re insieme ai fratelli e alle zie di lui, tutti giunti nella capitale in gran segreto.

Udito il rumore dei loro passi, il Sovrano, che stava riposando, aprì gli occhi e li vide, tanto che il volto gli si rischiarò dalla gioia. Domandò, quindi, a uno dei valletti di avvicinargli i figli. Appena questi si furono collocati accanto alla madre, Luigi XVI, con voce appena udibile, disse:

– Figli miei, mettete Dio sopra ogni cosa senza alcuna esitazione, siate sempre uniti fra di Voi e ubbidienti e grati a Vostra Madre per tutto ciò che Ella fa per Voi…. Considerate Vostra Zia come una seconda Madre…. Figlio mio, quando sarete Re, dimenticate ogni risentimento e ogni odio e dedicate tutto Voi stesso alla felicità dei Vostri concittadini…. Potrete fare il bene dei popoli soltanto regnando secondo le leggi…. Siate sempre rivestito della giusta autorità, perché, senza di essa, sarete legato nelle Vostre operazioni e, non ispirando alcun rispetto, farete più danno che vantaggio…. Siete ancora troppo giovane, Figlio mio per comprendere appieno queste parole, ma mi manca la forza per lasciarVene testimonianza scritta…. Prego, pertanto, Vostra Madre di prenderne esattamente nota, così da ripeterVele quando sarete abbastanza adulto da capirle….

Trasse un profondo respiro e, poi, aggiunse:

– Vi benedico, Figli miei….

I bambini erano ammutoliti e trattenevano a stento le lacrime. La madre aveva posato le mani sulle loro spalle e tentava di infondere in loro coraggio.

Si avvicinarono, poi, i fratelli e le zie. Il Re li guardò con occhi quasi appannati e, con l'ultimo fiato che aveva, si congedò anche da loro.

– Sorella mia, Vi ringrazio per la Vostra cristiana sollecitudine…. Siete sempre stata una seconda Madre per i miei figli e una Sorella per mia Moglie…. Continuate a vegliare su di Loro col Vostro animo generoso ed eletto…. Anche Voi, Signore Zie, che avete tenuto, per me, le veci di una Madre, sostenete i miei figli con i Vostri saggi consigli…. Fratelli miei, aiutate mio Figlio a regnare e proteggete mia Figlia come dei Padri….

Tacque qualche minuto e, poi, aggiunse:

– Mi accommiato da Voi con grande dolore, ma certo che ci rincontreremo tutti nella gloria di Cristo…. _Lascio la mia Anima a Dio mio Creatore, pregandoLo ad accoglierla nella Sua misericordia, di non giudicarla secondo i suoi meriti, ma da quelli bensì del nostro Signor Gesù Cristo che si è offerto in sacrifizio a Dio Suo Padre per noi altri Uomini, benché ne fossimo indegni, ed io più di tutti_….

Tutti i familiari, adesso, piangevano, chi sommessamente e chi in modo più convulso. La Regina e il Conte di Provenza erano quelli maggiormente inquieti, sentendo di avere più cose di cui rimproverarsi, lei per poco amore, lui per troppa gelosia.

Il Re trascorse gli ultimi minuti a pregare con un filo di voce che divenne un sussurro, finché il sussurro non scivolò in un soffio e questo non si spense nel buio della notte. Quando anche il corpo smise gli ultimi sussulti e le coperte rimasero immobili, il chirurgo accostò alle labbra di Luigi XVI uno specchietto e, dopo avere verificato la mancanza di condensa su di esso, constatò la morte del Sovrano tre minuti prima che scoccasse la mezzanotte del quattordici luglio.

Le candele accanto al capezzale furono spente.

§§§§§§§§

Nelle prime ore del quattordici luglio, Oscar e Girodel cominciarono a pianificare il servizio d'ordine per i funerali del Re.

La città era in preda ai tumulti, ma non era consigliabile procrastinare la sepoltura troppo a lungo, perché il caldo umido avrebbe accelerato la decomposizione del corpo. Oscar e Girodel convennero che, per evitare disordini, sarebbe stato opportuno condurre il feretro all'Abbazia di Saint Denis di notte, come era avvenuto per Luigi XV.

La Regina aveva categoricamente proibito a chiunque di rivelare che il Delfino, ora Luigi XVII, si trovava nel Palazzo delle Tuileries, perché voleva evitargli, a poche ore dalla morte del padre, il trauma di vedersi piombare addosso un'orda di cortigiani esagitati, desiderosi di baciargli le mani e di guadagnarsene i favori. Lo avrebbero omaggiato in seguito, dopo che lei lo avesse preparato mentalmente.

La stanchezza accumulata, le sensazioni violente e stordenti e l'aria viziata che si respirava nella stanza del Re avevano prostrato Oscar che era diventata più debole anche nel tossire. André, stanco a suo volta, era preoccupatissimo per lei e cercava di aiutarla senza darlo a vedere, per non diminuirne l'autorevolezza agli occhi degli altri.

La donna, nonostante tutto, continuava a dare ordini e disposizioni, muovendosi da una parte all'altra senza posa.

Se la morte del Re aveva gettato tutti nell'angoscia, notizie sconvolgenti arrivavano anche dall'esterno del palazzo. Alcuni rivoltosi, di mattina, avevano preso d'assalto l'Hôtel des Invalides per impossessarsi delle armi lì custodite.

Oscar si domandava per quanto tempo sarebbe stato possibile nascondere ai parigini la morte del Re e che effetto questa avrebbe prodotto su di loro. Il giorno prima, aveva ingiunto al Maggiore di non fare trapelare l'accaduto, ma sapeva bene che la notizia del ferimento aveva già fatto il giro del palazzo e che non sarebbe stato possibile circoscriverla troppo a lungo.

Stava ancora facendo queste riflessioni, quando, in lontananza, si udì un clamore di voci sempre più forte. Subito dopo, una Guardia Reale corse trafelata da Oscar, dicendole:

– Comandante, la plebe parigina sta giungendo alle Tuileries!

I rivoltosi, dopo essersi appropriati delle armi custodite nell'Hôtel des Invalides, si erano riversati davanti alla Bastiglia che, invece, conteneva molta polvere da sparo. Alla notizia della morte del Re, l'assedio della fortezza era cessato e tutti avevano deciso di accorrere alle Tuileries per avere notizie. Invano, Saint Just, Théroigne de Méricourt e Hulin si erano sgolati e sbracciati, nel tentativo di riportare la gente sotto la fortezza. I primi due, guerrafondai come al solito, avevano addirittura afferrato alcune persone per le braccia, cercando di riportarle di peso indietro, ma senza successo. Alla fine, Théroigne di Méricourt, per i nervi, aveva sbattuto la sciabola a terra e si era strappata una ciocca di capelli.

Ai ribelli si erano unite moltissime altre persone, uscite dalle loro case dove si erano rifugiate per paura dei tumulti e, ora, una moltitudine immensa ed eterogenea, composta da rivoltosi e da gente comune e inoffensiva, si stava riversando sulle Tuileries.

– Devo andare a parlarci – disse Oscar, appoggiandosi a una sedia.

– Oscar, non puoi – le bisbigliò André in un orecchio – Sei stanchissima e, se il popolo ti prendesse, ti lincerebbe!

Ma Oscar si era già diretta verso il balcone dal quale il Re avrebbe dovuto tenere il suo discorso.

Giunta sul terrazzo, guardò di sotto e vide una folla di gente di tutti i sessi e le età che vociava, in preda allo sconcerto.

– Parigini – urlò la donna, con tutto il fiato che aveva nei polmoni – Il nostro beneamato Re Luigi XVI è morto, colpito a tradimento da una pallottola assassina! Tornate alle vostre case e alle vostre occupazioni! Non insanguinate ulteriormente questa giornata già così funesta! Non sarete lasciati soli! Avrete grano, cibo e leggi più giuste! Sono Oscar François de Jarjayes, Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali e vi offro la mia vita a garanzia delle mie parole! Se le cose non miglioreranno, potrete reclamare la mia testa!

Mentre parlava, un soldato della Guardia Metropolitana si arrampicò sui cancelli del palazzo e iniziò a urlare con voce stentorea:

– Cittadini, sono Alain de Soisson, un soldato della Guardia Metropolitana! Sono uno di voi, non sono ricco e non sono importante, ma conosco bene il Maggior Generale Oscar François de Jarjayes! Vi ha offerto la sua vita a garanzia delle sue parole e io vi offro la mia a garanzia di quella di lei! Fate come vi dice e non ve ne pentirete!

I parigini credettero a quei due soldati. Uno proveniva dalla nobiltà e un altro dal popolo, ma le loro parole apparivano, comunque, sincere. Piano, piano, lasciarono il palazzo in modo molto più ordinato che all'arrivo.

Oscar si ritirò all'interno, dove fu raggiunta da una Guardia Reale.

– Comandante, alcuni popolani già chiedono di rendere omaggio al defunto Re. Dobbiamo dare disposizioni per l'ostensione della salma e….

Quello continuava a parlare, ma Oscar non lo udiva più. Non appena fu rientrata dal balcone, cominciò, infatti, ad avvertire tutto il peso della stanchezza che le si era stratificato addosso ed ebbe un capogiro. Tutto intorno a lei si fece scuro. Iniziò a barcollare e, dopo qualche istante, cadde a terra, stremata e priva di conoscenza.

**Finalmente, si conosce l'identità della vittima dello sparo. Mi sono divertita a giocare con la storia, con la Storia e con voi, perché avevo scritto, al termine del precedente capitolo, che c'era stata una deflagrazione, ma non avevo specificato che questa proveniva da lontano.**  
**Il grande **_**what-if**_**, annunciato da molti mesi, è arrivato e questa storia, che avevo già scritto che sarebbe stata particolare, proseguirà col genere letterario dell'ucronia.**

**Le esortazioni che il Re rivolge ai suoi cari sono tratte dal testamento di Luigi XVI e le ultime parole che ho messo in bocca al Sovrano sono una fedele trasposizione di un brano del testamento. **

**Ringrazio tutti i lettori!**


	34. Quo vadis, Maria Antonietta?

_**Quo vadis**_**, Maria Antonietta?**

I funerali del Re si erano svolti in fretta e furia e in forma quasi privata. Il feretro era stato accompagnato all'Abbazia di Saint Denis per la tumulazione, di notte e in sordina, scortato da alcune Guardie Reali comandate da Oscar.

Subito dopo, la famiglia reale era stata riaccompagnata a Versailles dove la Regina aveva messo i figli sotto stretta sorveglianza.

Due giorni dopo l'attentato, Oscar aveva ordinato la traduzione di Charles de Valenciennes dalle segrete delle Tuileries alla Torre Montgomery della Conciergerie, ma, durante il tragitto, un uomo gli si era avvicinato fra la folla e lo aveva assassinato. Durante la permanenza nelle carceri delle Tuileries, il prigioniero non aveva fatto altro che tacere o sragionare e niente si era potuto trarre dagli interrogatori cui era stato sottoposto. Il Capitano de Valmy aveva, però, fatto delle indagini su di lui, scoprendo che la famiglia de Valenciennes era estinta da cinque anni e che, quindi, l'assassino era sicuramente un impostore. Di Hervé Huppert si erano, invece, perse le tracce.

In quei giorni convulsi, Oscar e André avevano avuto vari abboccamenti con Bernard Châtelet, dal quale avevano appreso che, dopo la battuta di arresto subita a causa della morte del Re, le agitazioni erano ricominciate e che, presto, sarebbero esplose in nuove rivolte mentre Robespierre e Saint Just avrebbero, di lì a poco, costituto un _club_.

Era intenzione dell'Assemblea Nazionale approvare una Dichiarazione dei Diritti dell'Uomo e del Cittadino, ricalcata sul modello della Dichiarazione d'Indipendenza americana e il cui contenuto sarebbe, successivamente, stato riversato in una Costituzione dai contenuti più articolati.

Bernard, sotto l'influenza di Rosalie, aveva iniziato a prendere le distanze da Robespierre e da Saint Just dei quali aveva cominciato a notare gli estremismi e l'inclinazione alla violenza. Alain aveva mantenuto la parola e non aveva rivelato a Rosalie che il marito era venuto a conoscenza, seppure _ex post_, del rapimento di Oscar, ma la donna aveva capito tutto lo stesso, da alcune mezze parole che erano sfuggite a Bernard in un momento di nervosismo. Il risultato era stato che i due coniugi non si erano parlati per una settimana, al termine della quale Rosalie aveva preteso che il marito si allontanasse dalle frange più estremiste e si avvicinasse, invece, a Oscar e ad André.

In una mattina di fine luglio, Oscar, con la bozza della Dichiarazione dei Diritti dell'Uomo e del Cittadino sotto braccio, si stava recando, insieme ad André e a Girodel, negli appartamenti di Maria Antonietta, tutta concentrata sull'arduo compito che l'attendeva: fare accettare la Dichiarazione alla Reggente e fargliela promulgare.

– Questa Dichiarazione dei Diritti dell'Uomo e del Cittadino è una serie di irrealizzabili assurdità! – proruppe Maria Antonietta, con aria accigliata, mentre guardava Oscar.

– Maestà – intervenne, con espressione grave, Girodel – Sono anch'io un fervente sostenitore dell'assolutismo monarchico e ritengo che qualunque forma di governo democratico sia destinata a scontrarsi con la realtà dei fatti. Ciò nonostante, i tempi stanno cambiando e l'onda del dissenso non si placherà soltanto perché noi cerchiamo di ignorarla. Esaudire questa richiesta può essere un modo intelligente per evitare che ne siano formulate altre più radicali che Vi farebbero perdere tutto.

– Al contrario! – replicò, con voce dura e volto teso, Maria Antonietta – Cedere a queste richieste assurde è il modo migliore per dimostrarsi deboli. Dopo la prima concessione, chiederanno sempre di più e, quando i cancelli saranno stati aperti, nessuno potrà più richiuderli.

– Maestà – si inserì Oscar – Non confondete lo strepito di alcuni ribelli con le sofferenze di un intero popolo! La plebe sta male ed è afflitta dalla carestia…. La povera gente non ha un tozzo di pane da mangiare e lo stomaco, quando non trova cibo, inizia a divorare se stesso!

– Dovrei preoccuparmi degli assassini di mio marito, Madame Oscar? – replicò Maria Antonietta con voce aspra e occhi inquieti – Cosa devo loro concedere ancora? Le vite dei miei figli? La mia, invece, me la lasceranno, per farmi vivere a lungo orbata dei miei cari….

– Non è detto che la mano dell'attentatore sia stata armata da uomini del popolo, Maestà – mormorò Oscar, abbassando lo sguardo.

– Avete letto anche voi il biglietto seminascosto dal centrino o no? – domandò Maria Antonietta, serrando le labbra in una linea sottile e tagliente, al termine della frase.

– Le parole si possono anche prendere in prestito, Maestà e i loro ideatori potrebbero celarsi dietro chi non ha colpa.

– Non hanno colpa, quindi…. – rispose, con malcelata ironia, la Regina – Avete udito anche Voi le oscenità e gli insulti che quella gente tanto sfortunata mi rivolse durante la mia escursione in incognito per le vie di Parigi…. Se mi avessero riconosciuta e afferrata, mi avrebbero impiccata al primo lampione….

– Non l'avrei mai permesso, Maestà, a costo della vita…. Così come non posso permettere che gente innocente sia destinataria di odi immeritati….

– Odi immeritati?! Giuro che non Vi riconosco, Madame Oscar….

– Maestà – si inserì André che, fino a quel momento, era rimasto in silenzio, a osservare e a riflettere – Date ascolto a mia moglie che sempre Vi ha servito e mai Vi ha deluso!

– Anche Voi, Conte di Lille?! Voi dovete tutto a Luigi XVI!

– Maestà, non è questo il momento di andare a caccia di colpevoli – intervenne Girodel, prima che la situazione sfuggisse di mano e degenerasse – Ci sono persone che hanno ucciso il Re, altre che odiano Voi, altre che tramano nell'ombra e altre ancora che stanno facendo scoppiare una rivoluzione…. Di fronte a un simile scenario, occorre domandarsi soltanto cosa si può fare per scansare il peggio e per rivolgere la situazione a proprio favore…. E' del tutto inutile rivangare vecchi episodi e alimentare vuoti rancori…. Perdonate la mia franchezza, ma io tengo alla Maestà Vostra e ai Vostri figli più che a me stesso!

– Maestà, la Dichiarazione dei Diritti dell'Uomo e del Cittadino sarà approvata prima o poi, così come la Costituzione – intervenne André – Troppe istanze spingono in questo senso e la direzione che sta prendendo tutta l'Europa è univoca. Il punto non è se sarà approvata, ma da chi…. Chi si attribuirà questo risultato? Concedetela Voi adesso e diventerete un Monarca illuminato…. Non concedetela adesso e Vi sarà imposta da qualcun altro in seguito e Voi, a quel punto, non sarete un Monarca illuminato e, forse, neppure sarete più un Monarca….

– Osate minacciare la Vostra Regina, Conte di Lille? Andate tutti e tre in piazza e uniteVi ai rivoltosi, già che ci siete…. – ringhiò Maria Antonietta che, ormai, versava totalmente in stato confusionale.

– Abbiamo giurato al nostro amato Re morente di vegliare su di Voi e sui Vostri figli e non verremo meno alla parola data! – esclamò Oscar, con voce decisa e sguardo fiero – Maestà, avete Voi stessa rammentato quella mattina di giugno in cui Vi scortai, vestita da donna borghese, per le vie di Parigi. Recuperate quel vestito e lasciate che Vi scorti un'altra volta. I nostri informatori hanno riferito che, domani mattina, Louis Antoine de Saint Just, che è uno dei Vostri nemici più accesi, parlerà alla folla in Place de Grève. Ho avuto modo io stessa di udire i discorsi di quell'uomo e di osservarlo all'opera…. Venite ad ascoltare le parole di lui e capirete perché dovete essere Voi a dirigere il cambiamento…. Voi siete la figlia di Maria Teresa, Voi potete essere una grande Sovrana!

All'udire nominare la madre, Maria Antonietta si calmò e ammutolì. Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, disse:

– Ho compreso le Vostre parole, Signori. Vi prego di lasciarmi sola per mezz'ora, al termine della quale, tornerete in questa stanza e io Vi comunicherò le mie decisioni.

Usciti dalle stanze della Regina, Girodel si recò negli appartamenti assegnati alla moglie mentre Oscar e André andarono a passeggiare nei viali antistanti la reggia.

– La Regina è irriconoscibile, Oscar – disse André a voce bassa, per non essere udito da eventuali passanti – L'uccisione del Re deve averla duramente colpita. Ti giuro che vestita a lutto, con il volto tirato, lo sguardo duro e quel velo nero, mi è sembrata Caterina de' Medici.

– Hai incontrato, di recente, Caterina de' Medici, André? – scherzò Oscar, guardando, con stanca dolcezza, il marito – Ci manca soltanto una bella strage di ugonotti e il quadro sarebbe completo!

André avvicinò una mano al volto di Oscar, le prese una ciocca di capelli scomposta che le ondeggiava sul viso, la rimise a posto assieme alle compagne e, poi, le accarezzò una gota.

– Sono contento di averti fatto sorridere – disse l'uomo – Sei tanto bella quando sorridi, Oscar, ma lo fai così di rado….

– Grazie, André – mormorò Oscar, in un sussurro commosso – Grazie di tutto!

In quel mentre, un valletto li raggiunse.

– Generale, Conte di Lille, la Regina Vi manda a chiamare.

Oscar, André e Girodel rientrarono negli appartamenti della Sovrana che trovarono affacciata a una finestra. Udendo il rumore dei passi, Maria Antonietta si voltò verso di loro e disse:

– E sia, farò come mi consigliate Voi, Madame Oscar. Domani, verrò in Place de Grève a udire questo famoso tribuno.

§§§§§§§§

Il mattino seguente, Oscar, André, Girodel e Valmy, vestiti di scuro, come uomini della media borghesia, scortarono Maria Antonietta in Place de Grève.

La Regina era abbigliata, come l'anno precedente, con un abito e con un copricapo semplici e neri e un fitto velo scuro le copriva il viso.

La piazza non era gremita, ma Saint Just godeva, comunque, di un buon uditorio. Oscar aveva deciso di seguire l'arringa da un angolo defilato, dal quale avrebbero potuto ugualmente udire ogni singola parola – grazie alla voce stentorea dell'oratore e alla collocazione di lui su un palco di fortuna – e dal quale, soprattutto, sarebbero potuti facilmente sgattaiolare via, al primo segnale di pericolo.

Passarono i minuti, durante i quali la gente ingannò l'attesa parlando del più e del meno mentre Oscar e gli altri mantennero la massima allerta e Maria Antonietta rimase immobile e silenziosa come una statua.

A un certo punto, Saint Just si schiarì la voce e iniziò a parlare.

– Cittadini! Io sempre mi rivolgerò a voi come a dei miei pari, chiamandovi cittadini e non sudditi! Cittadini, vi parlo da questa piazza che, per secoli, è stata empio teatro dell'omicidio di Stato, perpetrato dagli scellerati discendenti di Ugo Capeto ai danni degli inermi francesi! In questa piazza, François Ravaillac e Robert François Damiens furono squartati vivi da quattro cavalli per avere ucciso o tentato di uccidere quegli usurpatori che si fanno chiamare re! Furono torturati e uccisi come assassini, ma io vi dico che quegli uomini erano degli eroi mentre i veri assassini sono i discendenti di Ugo Capeto che siedono su un trono fatto di sterco! Sono loro i veri assassini, gli assassini della vostra libertà! Vi hanno legato i polsi e le caviglie con le catene della schiavitù e vi hanno chiamato sudditi!

– Ma è inaudito! – sbottò Maria Antonietta, stringendo i pugni, senza, per fortuna, essere udita, dato che la folla era scoppiata in un boato di approvazione.

– Cittadini, eravate scesi in piazza a reclamare la vostra libertà, ma, poi, vi siete fermati e siete andati a piangere sulla carogna di Luigi che si faceva chiamare re mentre era soltanto un barbaro usurpatore e uno straniero di fronte a voi! Gli antenati di Luigi presero il potere con le armi! Non si legarono al popolo con un contratto sociale, ma gli si imposero con la forza bruta! Essi sono estranei al popolo, perché nessun rapporto di giustizia ci può essere fra l'umanità e i re! Non piangete per la morte di quell'usurpatore, ma gioite! Quando saranno morti tutti quelli uguali a lui, si sarà rotto il canapo che, oggi ancora, vi lega i piedi!

– Quell'uomo è un traditore – proruppe Maria Antonietta – Non si limita a incitare alla rivolta, ma fa l'apologia del regicidio! Madame Oscar, che aspettate a trarlo in arresto o a farlo internare in un manicomio?!

– Madame – rispose Oscar, evitando, per prudenza, il titolo di "_Maestà_" – giunti a questo punto, a poco servirebbe arrestarlo e, anzi, sarebbe una scelta controproducente, perché ne fareste un martire esattamente come avvenne nel caso di Jeanne de la Motte, con la differenza che, per quest'uomo, la gente si mobiliterebbe e non si limiterebbe a visitarlo in carcere!

– Cittadini – proseguì Saint Just, con fervore crescente – Ora, un altro Luigi siede su quel trono di sterco, a perpetuare la sua tracotanza e la vostra schiavitù! Non fatevi ingannare dalle apparenze, egli non è un bambino, ma un barbaro usurpatore, uno straniero assetato di sangue, come tutti coloro che lo hanno preceduto. Non si può regnare senza colpa…. Ogni re è un ribelle e un usurpatore…. Il nuovo Luigi non può che regnare o morire e il tempo di regnare è finito!

– Vuole uccidere mio figlio! Quel bruto incita la folla ad assassinare il mio bambino! – mormorò Maria Antonietta mentre un sudore freddo iniziò a imperlarle il volto e la gente, intorno a lei, ruggiva di approvazione.

Saint Just continuava ad arringare e la folla lo acclamava, quando Maria Antonietta, approfittando di un momento di distrazione dei suoi accompagnatori, sgusciò via.

Il Conte di Fersen…. Doveva assolutamente raggiungere il Conte di Fersen e chiedergli consiglio….

§§§§§§§§

Lasciati indietro Oscar, André, Girodel e Valmy, Maria Antonietta iniziò ad aggirarsi da sola per le vie di Parigi. Sapeva che il Conte di Fersen, in quei giorni, si trovava nella capitale, ospite di un amico Marchese il cui palazzo sorgeva vicino alle Tuileries. Sarebbe stato sufficiente trovare le Tuileries per raggiungerlo. Fersen l'avrebbe aiutata, Fersen non l'avrebbe tradita, Fersen l'amava….

Passata una decina di minuti, la Regina iniziò a pentirsi di quel suo ennesimo moto d'impulso, perché non conosceva le strade di Parigi, dato che, in vita sua, aveva percorso soltanto quelle principali ed esclusivamente in carrozza. Fermare qualcuno per chiedere informazioni l'avrebbe, d'altra parte, esposta al rischio di essere riconosciuta. Non era in grado di trovare il palazzo di quel Marchese e tornare indietro non sarebbe stato possibile, perché non ricordava quali e quanti angoli aveva svoltato. Si era persa….

La consapevolezza di essersi smarrita la sconvolse e le fece accelerare il passo. Non aveva la minima idea di dove andare e di quale decisione prendere. Si limitava a camminare senza meta e ogni passo accresceva la confusione che la consumava. Ben presto, lo smarrimento fisico per le vie di Parigi divenne lo specchio di quello morale che le agitava l'anima.

Era rimasta sola…. Quel marito tanto timido e tanto goffo, tanto grasso e tanto insignificante, ma così onesto e buono, non c'era più…. L'aveva amata devotamente, con la discrezione che soltanto le persone gentili sanno usare mentre lei gli era stata infedele, non con il corpo, ma con il pensiero, per ogni singolo giorno della sua vita, da quando aveva conosciuto il Conte di Fersen….

Aveva accusato il popolo di averle ucciso lo sposo, aveva provato sdegno per le parole di quell'agitatore di piazza che gioiva della morte del Re, ma, poi, nel momento del bisogno, si era decisa a correre fra le braccia di un altro uomo, con un marito che era stato sepolto soltanto pochi giorni prima….

– _Svolterò di qua… Forse, è questa la direzione che porta alle Tuileries…._

Aveva sempre pensato di essere una buona madre, ma si era sbagliata e, a dimostrazione di ciò, il Signore le aveva portato via la metà della prole…. Cosa aveva fatto per consegnare a suo figlio un regno solido? Niente, assolutamente niente. Con una vita gaudente e frivola, condotta ai limiti della decenza, aveva sperperato il residuo patrimonio di credibilità di cui godeva la monarchia…. Una brava madre, mediamente avveduta, non avrebbe lasciato al figlio un trono vacillante….

– _Neanche questa via è quella giusta…. _

Aveva accusato i manifestanti di averle impaurito i figli con i loro strepiti e avrebbe volentieri cavato gli occhi a quell'uomo che predicava come giusta e necessaria l'uccisione del piccolo Luigi Carlo, novello Re e novello barbaro usurpatore…. In realtà, se quel bruto avesse sparato al bambino, sarebbe stata lei, con la sua condotta imprudente e fatua, ad avergli caricato la pistola…. I francesi odiavano lei e nessun altro e lo avevano dimostrato durante la cerimonia di apertura degli Stati Generali, schiaffeggiandola col loro silenzio, dopo avere applaudito il Re…. Facevano bene a odiarla…. Cosa aveva fatto per alleviarne le sofferenze? Reclamava le loro lacrime per i suoi figli, ma quali lacrime aveva versato lei per i figli del popolo?

– _Madame Oscar, perché non siete qui? Dove devo andare? Che strada devo percorrere?_

Maria Teresa si era sempre vergognata di lei. Quella madre severa e distante, che le aveva ispirato un'immensa soggezione pur con un'intera Europa in mezzo a dividerle, grande dispensatrice di rimproveri e tanto parsimoniosa nell'elargire affetto, era morta con la disapprovazione di lei nel cuore…. Aveva sempre sofferto della cieca e testarda parzialità con cui la madre le aveva preferito la sorella Maria Cristina, ma, forse, era proprio lei a essere in difetto…. Non era la madre a essere avara di amore, era lei a esserne indegna….

Si era sempre vantata di discendere dalla gloriosa dinastia degli Asburgo e, paradossalmente, per una spietata ironia della sorte, era diventata la vergogna degli Asburgo…. Generazioni di magnificenza ininterrotta, di battaglie vinte e di arti diplomatiche finalizzate alla conservazione della dinastia si erano avvicendate e, infine, compendiate in quella caricatura di Regina…. Degli antenati si cantavano le gesta mentre lei avrebbe lasciato dietro di sé soltanto dei _pamphlets _scandalistici….

Se una cosa era avventata e inadatta alla dignità regale, si poteva essere sicuri che lei, prima o poi, l'avrebbe fatta…. Aveva speso livree su livree in abiti così sfarzosi da sfiorare il pacchiano che erano l'uno la riedizione dell'altro e in acconciature mirabolanti ai limiti del ridicolo, si era riempita di gioielli più di un'icona russa, aveva giocato d'azzardo, aveva civettato, alla luce del sole, con tutti i gentiluomini giovani e piacenti che le erano capitati accanto, aveva disdegnato e sbeffeggiato i grandi nobili e gli anziani, si era circondata di gente equivoca e avida, aveva trascurato i suoi doveri per ritirarsi nella pace fittizia del Petit Trianon…. Tutto quello che una buona Regina non avrebbe dovuto fare lei lo aveva fatto….

– _Se anche riuscissi a trovare quel palazzo, come potrei farmi annunciare, in incognito e vestita così? Che comportamento sciocco ho tenuto!_

Era stata odiosa e maleducata con Oscar, André e Girodel che avevano avuto l'unico torto di consigliarle una via di salvezza da lei deprecata, a costo di subirne il malanimo, quando avrebbero potuto benissimo disinteressarsi delle sorti di lei e prosperare nell'indifferenza, come facevano tutti gli altri….

Adesso, forse, per salvare la monarchia, sarebbe stata costretta ad approvare quell'assurda Dichiarazione dei Diritti dell'Uomo e del Cittadino e, un domani, avrebbe dovuto promulgare un'innaturale Costituzione che avrebbe posto fine all'assolutismo del potere monarchico e tutto per non essere stata più attenta prima….

Continuava a vagare a vuoto, accaldata e frastornata, come una trottola azionata dal caso e rallentata dall'esaurirsi della spinta iniziale, finché non giunse in un crocicchio di vie dove non era ancora passata. Il quartiere era povero, ma non malfamato e la gente che vi si aggirava sembrava tranquilla. Vide un gruppo di donne anziane, vestite miseramente, ma in modo rispettabile e decise di accostarvisi per chiedere informazioni. Pazienza se l'avessero riconosciuta, non avrebbe potuto continuare a girare a vuoto fino al sopraggiungere della notte. Una decisione doveva pur prenderla.

Quelle povere donne, vedendola incedere verso di loro, pur non distinguendone i lineamenti del volto fittamente velati, capirono ugualmente, dall'andatura incerta e lenta di lei, che era molto stanca. Una di loro, la più anziana, le si accostò con sollecitudine e le disse:

– Oh, Madame, sembrate così provata! Venite a sederVi a casa mia dove potrete riposare. Vi rifocillerò con una tazza di brodo. Di più non posso offrirVi, ma del brodo Ve lo do con tutto il cuore!

Le altre anziane si avvicinarono anche loro, tutte desiderose di soccorrerla e di manifestarle la loro gentilezza. Maria Antonietta si sentì stringere il cuore al pensiero che quelle poverette erano pronte a privarsi di quel poco che avevano pur di farla stare bene. Non avrebbe potuto approfittare della loro ospitalità, ma un'indicazione, quella sì, poteva chiederla.

– Mie buone donne, Vi ringrazio di cuore, ma io voglio soltanto sapere come raggiungere il Palazzo delle Tuileries.

– Perché volete andare lì, Madame? – domandò la vecchia – Molta gente vi si è recata un paio di settimane fa, a omaggiare la salma del nostro Sovrano, ma, adesso, il Re è stato sepolto e la Regina è tornata a Versailles e non potrete vederla neanche da lontano.

– La Regina…. – sorrise amaramente Maria Antonietta – Dovete odiarla molto, viste le privazioni in cui vivete!

– Neanche per sogno, Madame! – disse la vecchia mentre le amiche annuivano – Io non odio nessuno. Vivo con ciò che ho e i conti li regolerà Dio. Prego ogni giorno per la Regina, perché è rimasta sola, povera donna. Prego sempre Dio affinché l'aiuti. Comunque, se volete andare lo stesso alle Tuileries, la strada è questa – e cominciò a illustrargliela.

Maria Antonietta ascoltava stupefatta. Quella donna, malgrado gli stenti e il peso della vecchiaia, aveva tempo da perdere e cibo da dividere con una perfetta sconosciuta e pregava per una Regina che viveva nel lusso, disinteressandosi del dolore di lei.

Quando la vecchia ebbe finito di fornire le indicazioni, una bambina, che aveva udito tutto e che stringeva nelle manine, tutta orgogliosa, un mazzolino di fiori di campo, raccolti in qualche macchia verde sperduta nella città, si accostò a Maria Antonietta e le disse:

– Tenete questi fiori, Madame e portateli nel palazzo del Re.

– Grazie, _ma petite_, li porterò sulla tomba del Re che, però, si trova in un'abbazia.

– No, Madame, portateli alla Regina che è rimasta sola, poverina!

Maria Antonietta si accomiatò dal gruppo delle popolane e si incamminò nella direzione che le era stata indicata. Quando si fu allontanata al punto di non essere più vista da loro, iniziò a correre col cuore che le martellava nel petto. Delle prepotenti lacrime le spuntarono all'improvviso, pungendole, come aghi, la base degli occhi. Quelle povere donne non soltanto non la odiavano, ma pregavano per lei e avevano avuto delle parole di comprensione e quella bimbetta si era privata dei suoi fiorellini per donarglieli. Lei disponeva di tutti i lussi della terra e piluccava svogliatamente cibi delicati. I giardini della reggia in cui viveva erano ornati dai fiori più rari, alcuni dei quali le erano stati anche dedicati e le cui essenze erano distillate in profumi pregiati coi quali aspergeva la sua pelle d'avorio. Erano, però, quelle donne, con le carni bruciate dal sole, con il loro povero brodo e con i loro fiorellini di campo, le vere ricche mentre lei, con i suoi lussi, era povera. Arida, egoista e povera.

Correndo come una lepre braccata dai cani e accecata dalle lacrime salate della vergogna, non vide l'enorme soldato che marciava nella direzione opposta a quella di lei e vi andò a sbattere contro.

Alain vide la sua Regina, la riconobbe e, senza neanche riflettere, esclamò:

– Ancora! Ehm ehm, buongiorno….

I due si guardarono per alcuni istanti, lei confusa e lui ancora di più, finché Alain non si decise a prendere la parola e a dire:

– Madame, non ho dimestichezza con i giri di parole, per cui non li farò e verrò al dunque. So chi siete, Vi ho riconosciuta dall'abito che indossate e, siccome devo la mia vita a Voi e a una persona che Vi è molto cara, non posso lasciarVi qua. Non potete stare qui, questo luogo, per Voi, non è sicuro. Vi scorterò nella caserma in cui presto servizio e, da lì, manderò a chiamare il Generale Oscar François de Jarjayes che Vi ricondurrà alla reggia. Nel frattempo, farò arrivare una fanciulla onesta e bene educata che si prenderà cura di Voi.

– Vi ringrazio, soldato.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar camminava speditamente nei corridoi della caserma della Guardia Metropolitana, affiancata dal Colonnello d'Agout e diretta verso le stanze dell'ufficiale, già a lei appartenute.

Subito dopo essersi accorti della scomparsa di Maria Antonietta, Oscar, André, Girodel e Valmy si erano sparpagliati e l'avevano cercata ognuno per conto proprio, ma senza successo. Erano, quindi, andati alle Tuileries e, non avendola trovata neppure là, avevano cominciato a preoccuparsi, perché non potevano coinvolgere altri nella ricerca e, d'altra parte, erano ben consci che non avrebbero potuto nascondere a lungo l'assenza della Reggente. Era stata di Oscar l'idea di condurre Maria Antonietta a Parigi e, se le fosse successo qualcosa, non se lo sarebbe mai perdonata. In questa difficile situazione, era giunto il soldato inviato dalla caserma che aveva risolto il problema e sollevato tutti dall'ambasce.

– Ho sistemato Sua Maestà nei miei alloggi che sono i più confortevoli della caserma – disse il Colonnello che, a parte qualche filo d'argento in più sulle tempie, era rimasto lo stesso.

– Avete fatto bene, Colonnello, ma come sta la Regina?

– A parte la comprensibile stanchezza, sta bene. Ve ne accorgerete Voi stessa, Generale.

– Chi sa della presenza qui di Sua Maestà?

– Soltanto io, il soldato de Soisson e la sorella di lui, Generale. Per portarVi il messaggio, ho volutamente scelto un soldato analfabeta.

– Vi ringrazio, Colonnello, avete agito al meglio.

Dopo avere bussato ed essere entrata nei suoi _ex_ alloggi, Oscar vide Maria Antonietta e Diane sedute sul divano. La Regina aveva recuperato le forze, grazie al riposo e a un po' di cibo che le era stato procurato e, tutto sommato, stava abbastanza bene.

Oscar si mise sull'attenti e disse:

– Ho fatto venire qui la carrozza senza stemma reale con cui giungeste a Parigi, Maestà. Se siete d'accordo, Vi ricondurrò subito a Versailles, a meno che non preferiate trattenerVi alle Tuileries per riposare ulteriormente.

– Vi ringrazio, Madame Oscar. Preferisco tornare subito a Versailles dove ci sono i miei figli.

Subito dopo, rivolta a Diane, disse:

– Mademoiselle de Soisson, Vi sono grata per il disturbo che Vi siete presa per me in queste due ore e per i Vostri deliziosi _bonbons_ al _rum_. Sarei lieta se veniste alla reggia, il prossimo venticinque agosto, in occasione della festa di San Luigi. Dato il lutto che ci ha colpiti, non ci saranno festeggiamenti, ma potrete presenziare alla cerimonia religiosa e visitare i giardini.

– Grazie, Maestà, ne sarei onoratissima! – rispose una raggiante Diane.

Dopo essersi accomiatata dal Colonnello d'Agout e dai fratelli de Soisson, Oscar scortò Maria Antonietta alla carrozza.

Durante tutto il tragitto da Parigi a Versailles, la Regina, complici l'angoscia accumulata e gli scossoni di quella poco confortevole carrozza, riprese le fila dei dolorosi pensieri che l'avevano afflitta durante quell'intensa mattinata.

Giunta nei suoi appartamenti alla reggia, le fu subito annunciata la visita del Conte di Fersen, che, avvisato da André della sparizione e del successivo ritrovamento della Sovrana, li aveva preceduti a Versailles su un agile e veloce cavallo.

Appena lo vide entrare, con i capelli castani scarmigliati dal vento, l'apprensione scolpita sul bel volto ovale e gli occhi azzurri, inquieti e cangianti come due stagni nordici, il cuore di lei ebbe un sussulto e il viso le si rischiarò, riacquisendo, tutt'a un tratto, l'espressione trasparente e dolce di quando era giovane e innocente.

– Fersen! – fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire mentre i muscoli le fremevano per l'emozione e il fiato le si spezzava in gola. Il primo impulso che avvertì fu quello di gettarglisi fra le braccia, ma lo frenò sul nascere, nel timore di essere osservata da qualche cortigiano malevolo.

– Maestà…. – mormorò l'uomo, con la sua voce calda e profonda, venata di tristezza – Eravamo in apprensione per Voi e io più di tutti….

– Oh, Fersen! – proruppe lei, con la voce rotta dalla commozione e trattenendo a stento le lacrime – La nostra giovinezza è finita, il Re è morto e il trono di mio figlio è in pericolo…. Indietro non si torna….

Lui abbassò le palpebre, serrò le labbra e strinse i pugni, sentendosi impotente di fronte a tanto strazio.

– L'unica realtà che conoscevamo sta cadendo in frantumi – proseguì Maria Antonietta – La nostra epoca è finita…. La borghesia ci soppianterà…. La storia ci cancellerà come anacronismi da correggere…. Siamo gli ultimi tragici attori di un mondo morente…. – e una piccola lacrima le solcò, furtiva, la guancia.

– Non è che fosse un grande mondo, alla fine…. Credo che nessuno lo rimpiangerà…. – disse lui, con un sorriso tirato e un'amara ironia – Non possiamo opporci all'ineluttabile, possiamo soltanto rimanere fedeli a noi stessi e a coloro che amiamo e….

– E….?

– ….Affrontare con dignità ciò che il destino ha in serbo per noi….

– Quelli che verranno dopo di noi non saranno migliori….

– No, saranno soltanto diversi…. Più affamati, con molti meno scrupoli e diversi…. Si sentiranno insostituibili, vivranno la loro parabola, raggiungeranno l'apice e, poi, esauriranno la loro linfa vitale e saranno, a loro volta, sostituiti…. Ascoltate i consigli di Madame Oscar, Maestà! Un nuovo mondo sta per nascere, ma, gestendo bene il cambiamento, tutti noi potremmo ancora farne parte e, magari, scopriremo che la notte non è poi così buia….

– Detesto quell'aborto di Dichiarazione dei Diritti dell'Uomo e del Cittadino! La Francia non deve avere una Costituzione! Soltanto il Re sa cosa è bene per il suo popolo, perché il potere gli proviene direttamente da Dio!

– Dio parla agli uomini con lingue diverse, a seconda delle epoche, Maestà. Può darsi che, adesso, Egli voglia unire i popoli ai loro regnanti con il vincolo della Costituzione.

– Ma se il Re è stato unto con l'olio sacro ed è un taumaturgo, a cosa serve la Costituzione?!

– Ascoltate Madame Oscar, Maestà. Di lei mi fido ciecamente. E' la persona più forte e coraggiosa che abbia mai conosciuto. Agisce sempre per il meglio, animata da un grande senso di giustizia e senza tenere conto del profitto personale. Vi allontanerà dalla tempesta e Vi condurrà in un porto sicuro. Fatelo per me…. Fatelo per i Vostri figli….

§§§§§§§§

Fersen aveva lasciato gli appartamenti della Regina da circa un'ora, quando un valletto vi introdusse Oscar, André e Girodel.

Maria Antonietta aveva l'aria austera e cupa degli ultimi mesi, ma l'inquietudine e la durezza erano scomparse dal volto di lei, stanco, ma bellissimo.

Senza troppi preamboli, la Sovrana guardò i nuovi arrivati e disse:

– Autorizzo la promulgazione della Dichiarazione dei Diritti dell'Uomo e del Cittadino e la formazione di una commissione che rediga la Costituzione, ma a una condizione.

Oscar, André e Girodel guardarono la Regina con aria interrogativa.

– Voglio che Voi tre sorvegliate i lavori della Commissione e che entriate a fare parte del Consiglio di Reggenza.


	35. L'ombra dell'ambiguità

**L'ombra dell'ambiguità**

Nei giorni che seguirono alla cooptazione di Oscar, André e Girodel nel Consiglio di Reggenza, la situazione, sia alla reggia sia nella capitale, divenne instabile ed effervescente.

Alla reggia, soltanto Madame Élisabeth era stata contenta della composizione del Consiglio di Reggenza mentre il Conte di Provenza e il Conte di Artois – in particolar modo il secondo che, dei due, era quello con le idee più reazionarie – non avevano gradito che Oscar, Girodel e soprattutto André, pur essendo del tutto privi di sangue reale, ne facessero parte. La presenza del Duca d'Orléans, poi, aveva scontentato tutti, ma Maria Antonietta, pur detestandolo, in considerazione della stretta parentela che lo legava al Re, era stata costretta a invitarlo e quello non se lo era fatto ripetere due volte.

– E' davvero un'ironia della sorte che, dopo tutto quello che il Duca d'Orléans ha fatto alla famiglia reale e a noi, adesso, dovremo sedere tutti intorno a uno stesso tavolo! – aveva commentato André, al culmine dell'incredulità.

– Forse, non tutto il male viene per nuocere – gli aveva risposto Oscar, sorridendogli divertita – Bisogna tenersi stretti gli amici e ancora di più i nemici. Lavorandoci gomito a gomito, avremo più possibilità di tenerlo d'occhio, di studiarne i comportamenti e di intuirne le mosse.

– E lo stesso farà lui con noi….

– Noi, però, a differenza di lui, non abbiamo scheletri nell'armadio.

Negli ambienti rivoluzionari e in quelli dell'Assemblea Nazionale, invece, Bernard Châtelet, dietro suggerimento di Oscar e di André e nel tentativo di mettere pace, aveva diffuso la notizia che la Reggente aveva accondisceso a promulgare la Dichiarazione dei Diritti dell'Uomo e del Cittadino e a creare una commissione con l'incarico di redigere la Costituzione. La notizia aveva scontentato i componenti delle frange più estremiste, fra cui Saint Just e Théroigne de Méricourt, che avrebbero preferito arrivare a quel risultato a seguito di una lotta armata e non per gentile concessione di Maria Antonietta. La promessa spontanea di una Costituzione da parte di un Sovrano che non era stato messo con le spalle al muro a loro neanche sembrava un traguardo. Robespierre, in tutto ciò, osservava e taceva.

Il popolo, in quei giorni, era felicissimo e ciò riempiva di frustrazione Saint Just e Théroigne de Méricourt. La notizia della prossima emanazione della Dichiarazione dei Diritti dell'Uomo e del Cittadino e dell'inizio dei lavori dell'Assemblea Costituente aveva riempito tutti di giubilo, come se bastasse la proclamazione di qualche principio, necessariamente formulato in modo generale e astratto, a riportare il mondo a una leggendaria età dell'oro. Oltre a quel motivo, ce ne era uno molto più concreto e immediato che aveva scatenato la gioia dei francesi: André aveva deciso di devolvere la metà del suo raccolto di grano per sfamare la popolazione e l'esempio di lui era subito stato seguito dal Generale de Jarjayes e dalla famiglia de Saint Quentin. In breve, tutti i proprietari terrieri della Francia del nord avevano imitato i loro illustri concittadini e, poiché, negli ambienti che contavano, sembrava che, se uno non devolveva metà del suo grano, non era nessuno, la famiglia dei Marchesi d'Amiens si era dovuta adeguare e ciò aveva accresciuto l'acredine della taccagna Marchesa nei confronti di André, reo di averla costretta a privarsi del suo prezioso frumento oltre che di avere sdegnato quella perla della figlia. Ai donanti si aggiunsero il vecchio Conte de Girodel, vittima di un raro accesso di generosità, la Principessa di Lamballe e tanti altri nobili della capitale e del regno. Ben presto, anche i ricchi borghesi, che volevano sempre imitare gli aristocratici in tutto, fecero altrettanto e tutte queste elargizioni compressero il prezzo del grano. Fu così che all'ampia schiera dei nemici di André si aggiunsero gli speculatori.

Non senza fatica, Oscar, André e Girodel convinsero Maria Antonietta ad avviare una riforma del sistema tributario che sarebbe stato nazionalizzato e dell'ordine giudiziario, da affidare a Magistrati professionisti e imparziali. I titoli nobiliari sarebbero stati conservati, ma i feudi si sarebbero trasformati in proprietà private e le _corvées_ gratuite non sarebbero più state ammesse.

Tutto questo fermento attirò l'attenzione del Conte di Mirabeau, un singolare aristocratico dalla vita dissoluta e dalle idee illuminate, che si era fatto eleggere fra i rappresentanti del terzo stato e che era parte attiva dell'Assemblea Nazionale. Mirabeau, auspicando la fine dell'assolutismo, l'eliminazione di quel che restava del feudalesimo e l'instaurazione di una monarchia costituzionale e, allo steso tempo, paventando lo scoppio di una sanguinosa ribellione popolare, aveva deciso di accostarsi alla Reggente e, soprattutto, al Consiglio di Reggenza per tentare una mediazione.

– Tutto ciò è fuori questione! – tuonò Maria Antonietta – Non perdono a quell'uomo di essersi fatto eleggere fra i rappresentanti del terzo stato e di avere disapprovato la mia Reggenza! Mai un debosciato troverà posto nel mio Consiglio di Reggenza!

– Maestà – replicò Oscar – Non bisogna sottovalutare il ruolo di mediazione che potrebbe svolgere quell'uomo. Ogni passo falso ci precipiterà di nuovo nell'incertezza.

– L'unica cosa incerta, qui, è se in quell'uomo prevalga la bruttezza o la depravazione!

– L'unica cosa auspicabile – disse Oscar con decisione – è che, in questi momenti difficili, in Voi prevalgano lucidità e buon senso!

I Conti di Provenza e di Artois, pur conoscendo Oscar da molti anni, furono stupiti da tanto ardire e il Duca d'Orléans ne approfittò per seminare zizzania:

– Tutto ciò è inaudito! La Regina Maria Antonietta ha il sacrosanto diritto di scegliersi i collaboratori senza dovere rendere conto ai suoi nobili e scartare un libertino dissoluto mi sembra una posizione condivisibile! Generale de Jarjayes, il Vostro contegno è inqualificabile!

– Cara Sorella – intervenne Madame Élisabeth – Siedo in questo Consiglio per motivi di parentela e sono l'ultima a potere parlare, essendo del tutto digiuna di politica, ma credo che, nelle questioni di Stato, occorra scindere fra abilità e moralità. Il Generale de Jarjayes è sempre stata uno dei Vostri servitori più devoti e i modi schietti che ha lo dimostrano. Se Vi ha consigliato di ascoltare il Conte di Mirabeau, malgrado la vita dissoluta che egli ha sempre condotto, lo ha fatto a ragion veduta.

Maria Antonietta, fidandosi di Oscar e della cognata più di chiunque altro ed essendosi insospettita per l'inattesa sponda offertale dal Duca d'Orléans, dopo qualche istante di silenzio, disse:

– Sia come volete Voi – e, subito dopo, con aria sprezzante, aggiunse – Che il Conte di Mirabeau sia convocato alla prossima adunanza del Consiglio di Reggenza.

§§§§§§§§

Testa enorme, capigliatura leonina, volto sfigurato dal vaiolo, denti irregolari, corpo deformato dall'obesità e andatura claudicante a causa di un piede storto, il Conte di Mirabeau si imponeva al mondo con una bruttezza grandiosa e folgorante. Figlio primogenito di un Marchese che lo disapprovava in tutto, era reduce da un matrimonio male assortito e da alcune relazioni burrascose, una delle quali gli era valsa una condanna a morte in contumacia e diversi anni di prigionia nel castello di Vincennes. Perennemente al verde a causa dei debiti contratti, fra un imprigionamento e l'altro, aveva scritto diversi libelli polemici e alcuni capolavori letterari, finché l'inizio degli Stati Generali non gli aveva dato la possibilità di uscire dal cono d'ombra di una vita disordinata e di emergere, facendo conoscere al mondo le sue idee illuministe.

– Avete chiesto udienza, Conte – disse Maria Antonietta, con una freddezza che mal celava l'ostilità verso di lui – Dunque, parlate.

Gli occhietti inespressivi del Conte, persi in un volto enorme e flaccido, non tradirono la minima emozione.

– _Voi mi disprezzate come un vile debosciato mentre io Vi stimo, perché siete l'unico uomo di Casa Borbone_ – pensò il politico, ma l'unica cosa che disse, con voce calma e per nulla incrinata dal dispetto, fu:

– Vi ringrazio, Maestà, per l'onore che mi fate nel ricevermi.

– Passiamo al dunque – tagliò corto Maria Antonietta, per nulla rabbonita dalla frase di cortesia – Siete qui per illustrarci il Vostro piano di salvataggio. Ebbene, illuminateci.

– Grazie di avermi concesso la parola, Maestà – disse Mirabeau, senza scomporsi – Approvazione della Dichiarazione dei Diritti dell'Uomo e del Cittadino, formazione di una Commissione Costituente, trasformazione dei feudi in proprietà private, riforma del sistema giudiziario e dell'apparato tributario, sono tutte cose che vanno nella giusta direzione, ma che sono insufficienti. Occorre attribuire il potere legislativo all'Assemblea Nazionale, realizzare la tripartizione dei poteri e nazionalizzare i beni della Chiesa.

– ScordateVelo! – sbottò Maria Antonietta – Finché avrò vita, la Chiesa non sarà toccata!

– Sulla nazionalizzazione dei beni ecclesiastici si può anche soprassedere – disse Mirabeau mentre un lampo di soddisfazione gli brillò negli occhietti furbi – Ma la separazione dei poteri è improcrastinabile.

Il Conte di Mirabeau, da vecchia volpe, conoscendo il pensiero di Maria Antonietta sulla religione, l'aveva scandalizzata, proponendo di spogliare la Chiesa dei beni temporali, per, poi, retrocedere sul punto e indurre lei a fare delle concessioni sul resto.

– Parlate della separazione dei poteri con l'anima di Montesquieu o con chi volete, ma non con me! – rispose, stizzita, la Regina – Soltanto il Re può legiferare, perché Dio glielo ha accordato e anche i nuovi Magistrati, per quanto indipendenti, faranno sempre capo al Re.

– Questa è una contraddizione in termini, Maestà. Nessun Giudice può essere indipendente e, allo stesso tempo, fare capo al Re.

– Tutti fanno capo al Re, Voi compreso, Conte.

– Maestà, la separazione dei poteri e tutte le altre riforme non arriveranno domani – disse Mirabeau, con assoluta padronanza di sé – ma Voi dovete avviarle, se non volete che qualcuno, alla fine, Ve le imponga.

– Ma come osate? Chi dovrebbe impormi cosa?! – ringhiò Maria Antonietta, ma subito si contenne, avendo colto lo sguardo accorato e, allo stesso tempo, fermo di Oscar.

– Nessuno vuole imporre alcunché alla Maestà Vostra…. – replicò Mirabeau con voce calma e, dentro di sé, trionfando – …. Nessuno in questa sala….

– La seduta è tolta, sarete riconvocati in data da stabilirsi – disse Maria Antonietta con tono asciutto e, alzandosi di scatto dalla sedia, si allontanò con passo lesto.

Gli altri presenti, che si erano alzati subito dopo la Regina, si avviarono verso l'uscita, quando Mirabeau si avvicinò a Oscar, André e Girodel e li salutò cortesemente.

– Le Vostre proposte sono, a dir poco, ardite, Conte – disse Girodel a Mirabeau.

– Me ne rendo conto, ma a me osare piace. La vita è stata avara con l'aspetto fisico, ma mi ha concesso intelletto e ardimento a compensazione. Non temete – aggiunse, poi, con un sorrisetto malizioso – Non Vi tedierò con la storia del brutto di talento. Le mie proposte sono ardite, ma la migliore non l'ho ancora formulata.

– E sarebbe? – domandò Oscar, combattuta fra l'ammirazione per l'intelligenza di quell'uomo e la diffidenza suscitata dal modo di fare di lui, poco schietto e agli antipodi da quello istintivo e diretto di lei.

– Offrire l'incarico di Ministro Guardasigilli a Maximilien de Robespierre.

– Voi scherzate! – esclamò Oscar – La Regina non accetterà mai! Quell'uomo è uno degli oppositori più accesi di tutto ciò che ella rappresenta!

– Quell'uomo è un estremista – aggiunse André, ben memore delle parole che Robespierre aveva pronunciato nella fortezza dove era imprigionata Oscar e che lui aveva udito con apprensione mista a terrore e a raccapriccio – Voi non l'avete udito parlare!

– Siete in errore, Conte di Lille. L'ho udito e anche molto bene. E' un idealista puro e agli ideali egli sottomette tutto. L'idea che ha della giustizia non è mitigata dalla misericordia né dal buon senso. Occorre evitare che gli estremisti prevalgano e, per farlo, bisogna creare una spaccatura nel loro fronte. Robespierre Ministro sarebbe affiancato da uomini di Stato fra i quali potreste figurare pure Voi. Come credete che reagirebbe Saint Just, vedendo che Robespierre è diventato Ministro mentre a lui non sono stati affidati incarichi? Li divideremmo, li metteremmo su due fronti opposti. Mai avrei potuto proporre una cosa del genere a Luigi XVI che era un uomo specchiato e aveva un'idea tutta sua del buon governo.

– Mentre noi siamo dei filibustieri…. – ironizzò Girodel.

– Non mettetemi in bocca cose che non ho mai detto, Colonnello – rispose Mirabeau, senza tradire il minimo imbarazzo – E' innegabile, però, che non si può fare politica senza inzaccherarsi un poco e queste cose alcune persone le capiscono meglio di altre.

– Non potete affidare un incarico tanto delicato a un uomo così esaltato! Esaltato, poi, non è sinonimo di sciocco: si renderà conto che l'offerta è una trappola. Giuro che non Vi capisco, Conte! – esclamò Oscar.

– Ci sono abituato, Generale – rispose Mirabeau, senza perdere il controllo di sé – Mettete un estremista in un posto di rilievo…. Ho detto di rilievo e non di potere, perché il potere è quello che si può esercitare in concreto e noi staremo bene attenti a fargliene esercitare il meno possibile…. Ho detto, mettete un estremista in un posto di rilievo: quanto credete che impiegherà ad alienarsi il popolo con le sue idee poco allineate e con le sue stranezze? E alcune delle idee di Robespierre sono davvero aberranti, Ve lo garantisco…. Fategliele esprimere in un contesto dove è costantemente tenuto d'occhio e arginato e lo neutralizzeremo. Diversamente, saranno lacrime e sangue….

– Perdonate la franchezza, ma ragionate da avventato, Conte – proruppe Girodel, con voce secca.

– Al contrario, Colonnello, sono guardingo e ho studiato la storia e la storia insegna che, quando un uomo molto sicuro di sé, ma estraneo agli ambienti di comando, incontra il potere, questo incontro non è mai privo di conseguenze. Quanto ci hanno impiegato Oliver Cromwell, Masaniello e Cola di Rienzo a tirare fuori il loro lato tirannico, megalomane, istrionico e pretenzioso, una volta annusata una parvenza di potere?

– Questo è un caso diverso, Conte – disse Oscar, perplessa – Robespierre ha la fama di essere un incorruttibile e chi lo conosce dice che ha uno stile di vita molto morigerato e dei gusti estremamente parchi.

– Sono i peggiori, Generale. Gli incorruttibili, gli integerrimi e gli idealisti sono quelli che più degli altri perdono il contatto con la realtà…. Non sono soltanto le ricchezze e i piaceri a sedurre l'uomo…. L'illusione del potere esalta le debolezze umane, le porta allo scoperto e ognuno reagisce e si perde in base al lato più sensibile di sé. FidateVi di chi conosce bene la natura umana, purtroppo….

§§§§§§§§

Oscar e André stavano uscendo dalla Cappella Palatina di San Luigi IX, dopo avere presenziato alla funzione mattutina del venticinque agosto, celebrata in commemorazione della festa di San Luigi. Era una giornata calda, ma non umida e, poiché erano soltanto le dieci del mattino, stare all'aperto era piacevole. Oscar, che si era svegliata con un capogiro e un senso di nausea, era piuttosto stanca, ma per nulla intenzionata a darlo a vedere. I pensieri che le ingombravano la mente erano, però, più insistenti e fastidiosi del malessere fisico e, una volta fuori della chiesa, ne fece partecipe il marito.

– André, sono combattuta. Il Conte di Mirabeau è un uomo molto intelligente e un politico capace, ma ciò che propone non è corretto. Vuole tendere una trappola a Robespierre per bruciarlo politicamente e creare una spaccatura fra lui e Saint Just, la qual cosa, oltre a non entusiasmarmi, mi preoccupa non poco. Se si accorgessero del tranello, reagirebbero violentemente.

– In politica, quasi nulla è onesto e trasparente. Si dice che il fine giustifica i mezzi….

– Lo stratega che è in me plaude a questa trovata anche se il soldato è abituato ad affrontare gli avversari a viso aperto. La mia coscienza, invece, aborrisce la prospettiva di avallare comportamenti scorretti.

– Normalmente, sarei d'accordo con te, Oscar, ma quegli uomini sono pericolosissimi e nessun accorgimento finalizzato a renderli inoffensivi sarà mai troppo scorretto. Sono in ballo questioni delicate e non di puro principio. La cosa principale, a questo punto, è scongiurare che la Francia cada in balia della guerra civile e della violenza. Da un lato, abbiamo degli esaltati scollegati dalla realtà e, dall'altro, una Regina politicamente impreparata, orgogliosa e altrettanto distante dalla vita di tutti i giorni, seppure per motivi diversi. Fra questi due estremi, c'è un intero popolo e noi dobbiamo sforzarci di fare prevalere la ragione e il buon senso.

– Già….

– Ho udito Robespierre e Saint Just parlare fra loro, quando entrai nella fortezza dove eri tenuta prigioniera. Saint Just proponeva di farti a pezzi per incitare il popolo alla rivolta e Robespierre ascoltava senza battere ciglio.

– Sono pericolosi, André. E' stato Saint Just a uccidere quegli uomini e ad attentare alla vita di mio padre e del Generale de Bouillé. L'ho capito quando ho visto che aveva il naso rotto e che zoppicava. E' stato facile, a quel punto, ricollegare quei traumi fisici al pugno assestatogli da mio padre e alla caduta di Saint Just dalla carrozza in corsa.

– E tu ti fai degli scrupoli morali, Oscar?

– André, devo dirti una cosa importante – disse Oscar, cambiando bruscamente argomento.

Stava iniziando a parlare, quando una voce ben conosciuta, squillante e cristallina, da dietro, la chiamò.

– Madame Oscar, che piacere!

Oscar si voltò e vide Diane al braccio del fratello. Era vestita con un fresco abito di mussola, da lei stessa cucito, con fiori rossi su fondo color crema. Un nastro rosso chiudeva il corpetto increspato e altri due nastri dello stesso colore fermavano le maniche all'altezza del gomito, prima delle cadute in pizzo. Un quarto nastro rosso le spuntava fra i capelli ondulati, raccolti in un alto _chignon_ e ricadenti in qualche boccolo. Alain, per l'occasione, aveva indossato la sua divisa di gala che teneva eccezionalmente abbottonata. Oscar si domandò, divertita, quanto gli fosse costato separarsi dal suo beneamato fazzoletto rosso.

Quando la ragazza vide che, accanto a Oscar, c'era anche André, ebbe un sussulto e un lieve rossore le imporporò le gote, ma si riebbe subito. Fu un attimo, sufficiente, però, a destare l'attenzione di André che, per non acuire l'imbarazzo della giovane, salutò cortesemente i due fratelli e, subito dopo, si allontanò dal gruppo, con la scusa di andare a salutare il Colonnello de Girodel e il Conte di Fersen che passavano provvidenzialmente di là.

La scena, sebbene durata pochi secondi, fu colta dai perspicaci e malevoli occhi della Contessa di Polignac.

Diane, subito ripresasi, iniziò a dare sfogo al proprio entusiasmo giovanile.

– Siamo arrivati ieri mattina e la Regina ci ha fatti sistemare in una _dépendance_ del Petit Trianon. Una dama di corte ci ha fatto visitare tutto il complesso: il teatro, il borgo agreste, il mulino, i boschi, i giardini…. C'erano fiori e piante bellissimi, di specie che io neanche sapevo esistessero e, poi, c'erano gli animali da cortile, dei puledri con le loro madri, un'intera famiglia di asini, le scrofe con i porcellini, le caprette, gli agnellini…. Oh, e, poi, c'erano anche i fagiani e i pavoni! Uhh! – esclamò, a un certo punto, la ragazza – Ma c'è un pavone pure qui!

A forza di camminare, il gruppo era, infatti, giunto nei giardini della reggia e uno splendido esemplare di pavone reale era spuntato da dietro un cespuglio e si stava allontanando con la sua andatura lenta ed elegante.

– Oh! Voglio seguirlo! Se sarò fortunata, vedrò anche i cigni imperiali!

Alain, che aveva accompagnato la sorella a Versailles per non farla andare da sola nella tentacolare e peccaminosa reggia, si mosse per seguirla, ma fu bloccato da un infuocato sguardo di Oscar. In tal modo, la giovane Diane ottenne qualche minuto di respiro e volò via come una cutrettola, alla scoperta di quel mondo meraviglioso e incantato.

Dopo che la ragazza fu sparita dietro gli alberi, André, il Colonnello de Girodel e il Conte di Fersen si unirono a Oscar e ad Alain e il gruppo iniziò a camminare per i giardini.

Tutt'intorno, aleggiava calma e serenità, finché Alain non vide, con la coda dell'occhio, un Tenente delle Guardie Reali. Fu questione di pochi istanti e l'uomo, da tranquillo che era, fu invaso da un'irrefrenabile furia e, mutata radicalmente espressione, con uno scatto felino e lo sguardo da pazzo, si avventò sul nuovo arrivato, afferrandolo per la giubba e assestandogli un violento pugno sul naso.

– Disgraziato! Delinquente! Vigliacco! Degenerato! Sei bravo a far soffrire le ragazzine! Misurati con me, se hai coraggio!

Il poveretto si rialzò da terra, usando la mano sinistra come leva e la destra per tamponarsi il naso sanguinante. Ancora intontito per il pugno e spaventato dall'aggressione improvvisa, si guardò intorno come un ubriaco, finché non riconobbe i lineamenti di Alain e capì.

– Alain, ma sei impazzito! – tuonò Oscar, allibita come tutti gli altri – Aggredire così, senza ragione, un Ufficiale delle Guardie Reali! Ti rendi conto che dovrò farti rapporto?!

André, Girodel e Fersen guardavano la scena ammutoliti mentre un gruppetto di Guardie Reali comandato dal Capitano de Valmy, attirato dalla colluttazione, si precipitò sul posto.

– Senza ragione un accidenti! – sbottò Alain mentre le Guardie Reali accorse soccorrevano il ferito e mettevano lui sotto tiro coi fucili – Questo verme schifoso è Tristan de Montmorency, il bastardo che ha spezzato il cuore a Diane!

Il ferito abbassò lo sguardo e assunse un'espressione contrita mentre Alain proseguiva a inveire:

– Eh, già, tanti progetti per il futuro, tante parole d'amore e, poi, è bastata la prima ragazzotta piena di soldi per fargli mandare in soffitta la mia sorellina, bella e onesta, ma senza un soldo di dote!

I presenti cominciarono a comprendere l'accaduto mentre Alain continuava a gesticolare, a lanciare sguardi di fuoco e a sputare veleno contro la vittima della sua violenza.

A un certo punto, Tristan de Montmorency, con voce pacata, ma decisa, pose fine al monologo di Alain, prendendo la parola:

– Comandante, Colonnello, Capitano e Voi, Signori tutti, mi sia concessa la possibilità di parlare a mia parziale discolpa.

Dopo che Oscar, Girodel e Valmy ebbero annuito, egli continuò:

– La mia condotta non è stata esente da colpe, ma non sono un mostro! Innanzitutto, io sono celibe, non ho moglie, non ho mai contratto matrimonio….

– Ma come?! – ringhiò Alain – Raccontatele a un altro le vostre stupidaggini!

– Guardate il mio anulare – disse l'altro, mostrando simultaneamente la mano sinistra – Vi sembra che ci sia una fede nuziale?

Tutti guardarono, constatando che l'anulare sinistro del Tenente era vuoto.

– Vostra sorella è una persona pesante, soldato de Soisson! – continuò Tristan de Montmorency, con voce esasperata – E' strana, piena di problemi, con migliaia di fantasmi che le si agitano nella testa! Stando con lei, avevo la terribile sensazione di camminare sull'orlo di un baratro e di guardare il fondo di un abisso!

Alain trasecolò, come se fosse stato raggiunto da una secchiata d'acqua gelata. Ebbe, semplicemente, la forza di mormorare:

– Vi siete parlati soltanto in presenza di mia madre e, in tutte le occasioni, il comportamento di Diane è stato ineccepibile….

– Siete in errore, soldato de Soisson, ci siamo frequentati molte volte, di nascosto da Voi e da Vostra madre….

All'udire quelle parole, Alain ebbe un sussulto e si slanciò, istintivamente, verso il Tenente e gli si sarebbe avventato addosso una seconda volta se i militari non lo avessero tenuto sotto tiro.

– Castamente – si affrettò a precisare l'altro per togliere Alain dalla graticola sulla quale arrostiva – Castamente, ma ci siamo frequentati. Quando Voi eravate in caserma e Vostra madre era fuori casa, noi ci incontravamo, facevamo una passeggiata, andavamo a bere un caffè o una cioccolata oppure la conducevo a casa dai miei genitori. Mi fidanzai con lei quasi subito, d'impulso, conquistato dalla bellezza e dalla dolcezza di Vostra sorella e dall'aria seria e innocente che aveva. Molto presto, però, mi accorsi di essere stato precipitoso…. Vostra sorella crea drammi dal nulla, soldato…. Tutta la vita di lei è un immenso melodramma…. Vedeva un cagnolino per strada e cominciava a versare lacrime sull'animale abbandonato, anche se quello era pulito, ben pasciuto, portava il collare e aveva delle persone che lo seguivano a pochi passi di distanza…. Vedeva un gattino su un ramo e iniziava a prefigurarselo a terra, in un lago di sangue, con le zampe rotte, condannato a una lunga e straziante agonia per inedia, perché nessuno lo avrebbe soccorso…. Peccato che, magari, poi, il ramo era basso e che i gatti sono gli animali più agili del mondo…. Una mattina, mia madre iniziò a tossire e Diane disse che poteva trattarsi soltanto di cancro ai polmoni o di un principio di polmonite, se proprio fosse stata fortunata…. Neanche Vi descriverò la costernazione di mia madre…. Sosteneva che i nostri figli sarebbero dovuti vivere chiusi in casa, per evitare il contagio delle malattie e la violenza dei coetanei…. Oh! E la fine del mondo era naturalmente alle porte…. Dopo avere ascoltato una predica in chiesa, le sembrava di riconoscere l'anticristo in ogni essere umano di sesso maschile che avesse le sopracciglia arcuate e i lineamenti affilati…. Vi giuro che stare con lei era diventato, per me, fonte crescente di angoscia e di macerazione…. Se dovevo incontrarla, la notte prima, avevo gli incubi oppure non riuscivo a prendere sonno e l'ansia si impadroniva di me…. Giunto alla vigilia delle nozze, non sapendo come cavarmi d'impaccio, inventai di avere trovato un'altra fidanzata…. Pensavo che, in tal modo, Diane avrebbe iniziato a odiarmi e mi avrebbe dimenticato più in fretta…. Non potevo immaginare che…. – tacque per delicatezza, allo scopo di non fare sapere a tutti che la giovane de Soisson aveva tentato il suicidio.

Alain ascoltava quelle parole inebetito e altrettanto sbalorditi erano gli altri presenti.

– Avrei dovuto essere più franco e non ricorrere all'inganno, ma, al momento, mi sentivo in trappola e non mi vennero idee migliori….

– Dobbiamo metterlo ai ferri? – domandò il Capitano de Valmy a Oscar, riferendosi ad Alain.

– Non intendo sporgere querela – disse Tristan de Montmorency.

– Lasciatelo libero – rispose Oscar.

Ad alcuni metri di distanza, nascosta dietro un albero, Diane, che era tornata indietro per riferire, tutta entusiasta, di avere visto alcuni cigni nuotare coi loro pulcini sul dorso, aveva assistito all'intera scena e piangeva calde lacrime.

§§§§§§§§

Il giorno seguente, il ventisei agosto, tutta Parigi esultava per la promulgazione della Dichiarazione dei Diritti dell'Uomo e del Cittadino mentre, a Palazzo Jarjayes, si festeggiava il trentacinquesimo compleanno di André.

Per l'occasione, Oscar aveva preso un giorno di permesso e, in attesa che il pranzo fosse pronto, i due sposi si erano seduti in giardino, all'ombra di un odoroso cespuglio di rose bianche. Storm e Velvet, i due _beagles_ di André, correvano felici nel parco, intenti ad abbaiare e a rincorrersi.

– Non si può certo dire che siano mancate le sorprese, ieri – disse André – Si va a teatro in cerca di emozioni e di colpi di scena, ma, spesso, il miglior teatro è la vita.

– André, ieri, stavo per dirti una cosa, ma il sopraggiungere di Diane mi ha interrotta. Ne sono felice, così te la dico il giorno del tuo compleanno.

– Ebbene?

Un passerotto, nel mentre, si era posato su un ramo di fronte a loro.

– Sono incinta, André – disse lei, con tono di voce che si sforzò di fare apparire gaio mentre era titubante.

– Davvero? Ma è meraviglioso! – esclamò, entusiasta, lui.

André era al settimo cielo dalla felicità mentre Oscar sorrideva, ma gli occhi di lei tradivano una perplessità che la volontà tentava di allontanare.

Sul ramo davanti a loro, il passerotto emise un cinguettio e, poi, spiccò il volo, per dirigersi nella più vicina fontana dove si abbeverò.

§§§§§§§§

Mentre, a Palazzo Jarjayes, Oscar e André conversavano, a Parigi, affacciata al parapetto di un ponte, situato nei pressi della caserma della Guardia Metropolitana, Diane, con sguardo spento e malinconico, fissava la Senna scorrere, intenta a fare l'esame di coscienza più approfondito della sua vita.

Nei dintorni, la gente esultava per la promulgazione della Dichiarazione dei Diritti dell'Uomo e del Cittadino, ma lei era estranea al buonumore generale, tutta concentrata su se stessa e sul proprio male di esistere.

– _Mio padre non mi ha voluta, Tristan de Montmorency non mi ha voluta, André de Lille non mi ha voluta, nemmeno la morte mi ha voluta!_

Si era innamorata di Tristan de Montmorency con un trasporto tanto violento quanto effimero, facendone l'oggetto di un sentimento entusiasta, ma superficiale. Era stata attratta dall'aspetto gradevole del giovane, dai modi signorili di lui, tanto diversi da quelli dei popolani da lei conosciuti, dal titolo nobiliare di cui egli si fregiava e dalla circostanza che l'uomo aveva fatto domanda di ammissione nel corpo delle Guardie Reali…. Forse, anche dal nome Tristan che evocava in lei il ricordo delle nobili dame, dei valorosi cavalieri e dei grandi amori di cui aveva letto e favoleggiato. Comprendeva, adesso, che nulla sapeva di lui, del cuore, dei pensieri e delle esigenze di quel giovane. Neppure si era accorta dell'insofferenza di lui nei suoi confronti…. Non si era innamorata di lui, ma della visione che aveva di lui, della speranza di una vita migliore, di se stessa riflessa in lui….

– _Perché tutti costoro dovrebbero volermi se neppure io mi voglio?_

Correre dietro ai sogni e alle fantasie è un espediente per evadere da se stessi. Adesso, lo capiva anche se non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare per rifondarsi e, d'altra parte, i sogni sono un'oasi troppo dolce dentro cui rifugiarsi…. Dolce, ma con un gorgo famelico al centro del lago….

Era concentrata su questi destabilizzanti pensieri, quando udì una voce maschile salutarla.

– Buongiorno, Mademoiselle de Soisson.

– Buongiorno a Voi, Tenente Beauregard – rispose Diane, voltandosi e guardando il giovane Ufficiale Medico della caserma della Guardia Metropolitana.

– La giornata è bella e l'occasione è lieta, ma Voi non state festeggiando al pari degli altri. Non Vi interessa che sia stata promulgata la Dichiarazione dei Diritti dell'Uomo e del Cittadino?

No, non le interessava. Cosa le sarebbe potuto importare di un pezzo di carta, solcato da parole altisonanti, messe insieme da quattro pavoni, tutti intenti a fare la ruota più bella con il proprio svolazzo di penna, quando la realtà ha così poche attrattive e la vita va malissimo? Questo, però, non avrebbe potuto dirlo. Henri Beauregard sembrava così contento della novità e, se lei se ne fosse dichiarata disinteressata, l'avrebbe giudicata sgarbata, strana ed egoista e, cioè, quello che realmente era.

– No, Tenente, è che il caldo mi debilita parecchio e non mi consente di riposare come avrei bisogno – il che, in parte, era vero.

– Mi rincresce, Mademoiselle de Soisson. Sapete, da quando mi sono laureato, presto servizio nella caserma come Ufficiale Medico. Parallelamente, vorrei aprire un mio studio dove esercitare la professione quando non sono di guardia. Mi servirebbe una persona fidata che aprisse la porta, ricevesse i pazienti, prendesse gli appuntamenti e pulisse e riponesse i ferri dopo che io li ho usati. Sareste disposta a ricoprire quest'incarico?

– Io…. Vi ringrazio della fiducia che riponete in me…. Quanto tempo ho per pensarci? – rispose, stupefatta, Diane, perché tutto si aspettava, in quella fase della sua vita, fuorché una proposta di lavoro.

Tutto intorno, la gente festeggiava.


	36. L'ospite austriaca

**L'ospite austriaca**

Nei giorni successivi all'emanazione della Dichiarazione dei Diritti dell'Uomo e del Cittadino, Oscar aveva assistito all'interrogatorio di Jacques Delacroix, l'assassino del sedicente Charles de Valenciennes. L'uomo si era avvicinato alla sua vittima e gli aveva sparato, gridando: "_Hai ucciso il Re, topo di fogna!_". Subito tratto in arresto, era stato interrogato e l'opinione che si consolidò fu che si trattasse di un mitomane, schiavo dei suoi demoni e di una vita sempre condotta ai margini della legalità. Oscar sospettava, però, che qualcuno avesse armato la mano di Delacroix, approfittando della mente fragile e delle precarie condizioni di vita dell'uomo. Sulla vera identità di Charles de Valenciennes, invece, le guardie brancolavano nel buio.

Quanto all'argomento della nomina di Robespierre a Ministro Guardasigilli, nessuno aveva ancora osato portare la proposta all'attenzione della Regina. Oscar restava dubbiosa sulla correttezza e sull'opportunità di quell'idea mentre André e Girodel attendevano gli sviluppi, ritenendo che dovesse essere lo stesso Mirabeau a esporsi.

La gravidanza di Oscar era l'unica cosa a procedere tranquillamente, malgrado la presenza di qualche lieve, ma persistente malessere. Un fisico allenato e una mente temprata avevano fatto sì che la donna, seppure non più giovanissima per i canoni dell'epoca, riuscisse a fronteggiare i disagi col minor fastidio possibile. Se il corpo e la mente reagivano con stoicismo, come erano sempre stati addestrati a fare, il cuore, invece, seguiva vie proprie e Oscar, pur essendo contenta dell'arrivo di un figlio suo e di André, era contrariata dai mutamenti e dall'appesantimento che il proprio organismo avrebbe subito e dalla, seppure temporanea, perdita dell'agilità. Non disponendo del fisico possente e della muscolatura di un uomo, Oscar aveva sempre puntato tutto sulla velocità e sulla destrezza e l'idea di restarne sprovvista la faceva sentire come Sansone spogliato della chioma da Dalila. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente, ma era spaventata da una situazione per lei del tutto nuova e pure un po' stizzita di non potere delegare quell'incombenza ad André. Avrebbe, insomma, preferito trovarsi il figlio bello e pronto mentre non gradiva affatto la prospettiva di doverlo fare lei. La notizia della gravidanza, per ora, non era stata divulgata ed era conosciuta soltanto dai futuri genitori.

Negli ultimi giorni di agosto, la Regina chiamò Oscar nei suoi appartamenti e la mise a parte di un segreto per lungo tempo custodito.

– Dovete recarVi, un'altra volta, a Strasburgo, sulle sponde del Reno, Madame Oscar e scortare qui, dalla frontiera, mia sorella, Maria Cristina di Sassonia Teschen – disse la Sovrana, con voce che tradiva una certa inquietudine.

Maria Cristina era sempre stata una spina nel fianco per Maria Antonietta. Più anziana di tredici anni rispetto alla sorella minore, la giovane Maria Cristina aveva dominato la piccola Maria Antonietta e, grazie a un'intelligenza e a una diplomazia non comuni, era diventata la figlia prediletta di Maria Teresa. La giovane Arciduchessa aveva presto intuito i punti deboli del carattere materno, rivolgendoli a proprio favore. Seguiva la madre come un'ombra, la compativa, le dava sempre ragione, le scriveva in continuazione, riuscendo, così, a tenerla in pugno. Si era persino fatta accordare, in via del tutto eccezionale per l'epoca, la possibilità di contrarre un matrimonio d'amore. Con la sua lingua tagliente, Maria Cristina aveva, in passato, causato non pochi attriti fra la madre e le sorelle, tanto che, durante una precedente visita a Versailles, avvenuta tre anni prima, Maria Antonietta l'aveva trattata con molta freddezza.

Adesso, però, Maria Cristina giungeva in Francia in qualità di ambasciatrice dell'Imperatore Giuseppe II, a riprendere una questione che, se fosse andata a buon fine, avrebbe garantito una certa stabilità alla Reggenza di Maria Antonietta.

– Dovete sapere, Madame Oscar, che mio fratello, l'Imperatore Giuseppe II, l'anno scorso, non venne qui per suo divertimento, ma per discutere col defunto Re di una questione molto importante. Egli ci propose l'invio in Francia di un contingente militare di cinquantamila uomini col quale avremmo potuto più facilmente presidiare il territorio e reprimere i focolai di rivolta. In cambio, però, la Francia avrebbe dovuto cedere all'Austria l'Alsazia e la Lorena e il Re non se la sentì di accettare. Mio fratello, ora, vuole riaprire le trattative, ma, essendo gravemente ammalato, manda qui nostra sorella a parlamentare.

Oscar rimase perplessa per quella strana proposta e, dopo alcuni istanti di assoluto silenzio, espresse i suoi dubbi alla Regina.

– Maestà, i fatti di metà luglio hanno dimostrato che violenza chiama violenza e che mettere un'intera popolazione sotto la tutela armata di un esercito è una scelta da evitare.

– Si tratterebbe di un esercito regolare, esperto e addestrato e non di un reggimento di mercenari violenti e inaffidabili.

– Maestà, non trovo prudente accogliere sul suolo francese un contingente militare straniero. In poco tempo, raccoglierebbero informazioni su di noi, sulle nostre tattiche, sulle nostre abilità, sui nostri punti deboli e su quelli forti mentre noi non godremmo di altrettanto vantaggio…. E come prenderebbero, i membri dell'Assemblea Nazionale, la cessione dell'Alsazia e della Lorena, in un'epoca di carestia, in cui le risorse vanno tenute strette e non dismesse? Direbbero che avete caldeggiato una politica filoaustriaca e rovescerebbero la Vostra reggenza….

– Madame Oscar, paventate ciò che non è stato ancora deciso e che, se lo fosse, sarebbe una benedizione, perché disporre di un contingente militare straniero ci darebbe la possibilità di utilizzare le nostre risorse per altri fini, come sgominare la rete dei ribelli. La cessione dell'Alsazia e della Lorena è fuori questione.

Oscar tacque, perché l'esperienza le aveva insegnato che, quando la fermezza dei leoni di Casa Jarjayes si scontrava con l'ostinazione asburgica, era sempre quest'ultima a prevalere. Tacque e si preparò al viaggio.

§§§§§§§§

André guardò Oscar fra l'incredulo e lo sbigottito, quando la donna gli comunicò che stava per mettersi in viaggio alla volta del confine austriaco. L'uomo aveva, da subito, avvertito la titubanza e il disagio che la moglie nutriva nei confronti della gravidanza e, pur comprendendone i motivi, ne era rimasto perplesso e infastidito, pensando che un evento così bello dovesse suscitare soltanto gioia. Ora, questo viaggio e le difficoltà che ne sarebbero conseguite avrebbero acuito la stanchezza di Oscar e André considerava tutto ciò un'enorme imprudenza.

– Oscar, nelle tue condizioni, dovresti riguardarti e non mettere a repentaglio la tua vita e quella del bambino con sforzi smisurati e imprudenti.

– Io sto bene e il bambino pure. Quelli che tu definisci "_sforzi smisurati e imprudenti_" non sono altro che le mie mansioni militari, di fronte alle quali non mi sono mai tirata indietro.

– Adesso, però, è diverso – rispose André, con un lampo di fastidio nei begli occhi di smeraldo – E trovo che la Regina sia stata molto egoista a incaricarti di una simile missione nel tuo stato – aggiunse, poi, con tono secco.

– La Regina non sa che sono incinta…. Non abbiamo divulgato la notizia, ricordi? Il mio stato non è ancora visibile….

– Ritengo, comunque, che tutto ciò sia estremamente avventato…. avventato e inutile…. Come Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali, dovresti svolgere soltanto lavoro d'ufficio e di coordinamento e non partecipare a missioni come questa. Potresti mandare Girodel…. Anzi, lo stesso Girodel, come Colonnello, dovrebbe essere esonerato da queste incombenze…. Potresti inviare il Capitano de Valmy…. In fin dei conti, quando scortasti in Francia la Delfina, ricoprivi il grado di Capitano anche tu ed eri persino più giovane di Valmy….

– Già, ma la Regina lo ha chiesto a me e non a Girodel o a Valmy. Può darsi che, date le attuali congiunture, tema per l'incolumità della sorella. Pensa, poi, a cosa succederebbe se un'Arciduchessa austriaca rimanesse vittima di un attentato in suolo francese!

André tacque, perché sapeva che, quando Oscar si metteva in testa una cosa, contraddirla sarebbe stato inutile, se non, addirittura, controproducente. Rimase in silenzio, ma un'ombra gli avvolse il cuore e gli scurì il volto. Questo era il primo vero screzio che aveva agitato la loro vita coniugale e che aveva determinato una delle poche prese di posizione verso di lei. Avrebbe, preferito che Oscar avesse anteposto le loro esigenze e il benessere del loro figlio alle richieste della Regina e alla ragion di Stato. A volte, gli sembrava che le perplessità di Oscar verso la maternità rasentassero la tiepidezza nei confronti del bambino e tutto ciò lo addolorava.

– Bene, Oscar, io verrò con te – disse André, con tono pacato, ma deciso.

– Non sei più il mio attendente e non sei mai stato il mio medico – rispose Oscar con un sorriso rassicurante – Non è necessario che tu mi segua.

– Io verrò con te – ripeté l'uomo e, subito dopo, prese congedo da lei e si allontanò.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar si mise sull'attenti per salutare l'imperiale ospite straniera che, dall'interno della carrozza, guardava stancamente gli uomini schierati ad accoglierla. Il caldo dei primi giorni di settembre stagnava nell'abitacolo della berlina da viaggio, intorpidendone le occupanti, bene attente a muoversi il meno possibile mentre, con eleganti ventagli, si arieggiavano languidamente l'epidermide lucida.

Alcuni passi dietro a Oscar, André, con volto impassibile e lievemente cupo, seguiva ciò che si svolgeva davanti ai suoi occhi, desideroso di aiutare la moglie e di recarle tutto il sollievo possibile.

– Vi do il benvenuto sul suolo francese, Altezza Imperiale. Sono Oscar François de Jarjayes, Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali. Giungo qui su ordine della Regina Maria Antonietta, per scortarVi alla reggia di Versailles e assicurare l'incolumità della Vostra persona.

Il bel volto ovale, impregnato di risolutezza asburgica, dell'Arciduchessa si fissò su quello di Oscar, perdendo l'espressione stanca e annoiata. Le labbra sottili, meno prominenti di quelle della sorella, si incresparono in un lieve sorriso alla base del naso dritto mentre gli occhi, intelligenti e magnetici, si accesero di vivo interesse sotto la dolce curva delle sopracciglia allungate.

– Vi ringrazio, Comandante de Jarjayes. Le Vostre premure saranno particolarmente gradite – rispose l'augusta viaggiatrice, con voce regale e allo stesso tempo gaia, malgrado l'età matura, fissando, nel contempo, l'Ufficiale con occhi insolitamente risoluti per essere quelli di una donna.

Congedò, quindi, Oscar con un cenno del capo e un sorriso sicuro, senza distogliere lo sguardo mentre la donna le faceva il saluto militare. André, dietro la moglie, si inchinava, compito come sempre, ma leggermente irrigidito.

– André, io affiancherò a cavallo la carrozza dell'Arciduchessa per garantirne l'incolumità. Tu torna pure nella nostra berlina.

– Oscar, in considerazione del tuo stato, sarebbe consigliabile che tu viaggiassi in carrozza, così come all'andata. Il Capitano de Valmy potrà cavalcare accanto all'Arciduchessa.

– André, preferirei scortare io l'Arciduchessa, per mantenere il controllo della situazione.

– Bene, io cavalcherò al tuo fianco – rispose l'uomo, con tono gentile, ma fermo e, così parve a Oscar, solcato da una venatura di sottile fastidio.

Il convoglio riprese il suo lento cammino verso la reggia, scortato dalle Guardie Reali comandate da Oscar. L'Arciduchessa Maria Cristina guardava fuori della carrozza, sventolandosi pigramente, nell'inutile tentativo di contrastare l'afa settembrina. Gli occhi di lei si perdevano nella campagna francese per poi fissarsi, con frequenza crescente, sul serico biondo delle chiome del Comandante de Jarjayes. La donna soldato cavalcava fieramente, dritta e imperturbabile, nonostante il caldo e la stanchezza. Guardava dinanzi a sé, a niente altro pensando che all'incolumità dell'illustre ospite e all'adempimento del dovere. André manteneva lo sguardo basso, cavalcando alcuni passi dietro alla moglie, sempre più taciturno e imperscrutabile.

– E' molto che state fissando il Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali – cinguettò una dama di compagnia dell'Arciduchessa mentre appoggiava una carta da gioco sul tavolino da viaggio.

– E' un uomo molto affascinante – osservò Maria Cristina, guardando svogliatamente le sue carte e lanciando, di sottecchi, una più interessata e vivace occhiata in direzione di Oscar.

– Non lo sapete Altezza? – continuò, con inflessione gaia, la dama – L'affascinante Comandante, in realtà, è una donna.

– Che cosa dite, è una donna? – esclamò, stupita, l'Arciduchessa, sollevando, in modo appena percettibile, le sopracciglia sottili mentre un sorriso le sfuggiva dalle labbra, conferendo un'espressione più vivace al volto sudato.

– Il padre l'ha educata come un uomo e ci è riuscito molto bene – concluse la divertita dama di compagnia, allungando un'altra carta sul tavolino.

– Interessante – esclamò la figlia di Maria Teresa, appoggiandosi allo schienale e lanciando un'intensa occhiata a Oscar che continuava a guardare dritto davanti a sé mentre André taceva.

Il viaggio proseguì per dieci giorni. Il convoglio marciava di giorno e faceva tappa, di notte, in alcuni castelli di proprietà della Corona. L'Arciduchessa giocava a carte con le sue dame, piluccava frutta di stagione e beveva limonata oppure ascoltava le letture delle dame, tenendo in braccio il suo carlino. Di tanto in tanto, lanciava lo sguardo vivace e indagatore verso Oscar che cavalcava al fianco della carrozza, immersa nel suo mondo di piani militari e di senso del dovere. Quegli sguardi arrivavano ora diretti, ora obliqui; ora fugaci, ora persistenti; ora scrutatori, ora apparentemente appannati dalla noia, ma tutti, indifferentemente, bruciavano come tizzoni ardenti sull'anima di André che procedeva sempre più impassibile e chiuso in un ostinato silenzio, colmo di disagio.

Alla mattina del decimo giorno, il sole luccicò, in lontananza, sui cancelli dorati della reggia, annunciando ai viaggiatori che il viaggio era finito.

– Altezza Imperiale, siamo arrivati! – esclamò la dama.

– Bene – rispose Maria Cristina, chiudendo il ventaglio e accarezzando il capino del suo cane – Prepariamoci a entrare in questa capanna.

§§§§§§§§

– Spero che il Vostro viaggio sia stato confortevole, cara Sorella – disse Maria Antonietta, con voce freddamente cordiale.

– Di sicuro, è stato piacevole e interessante l'arrivo. Avete messo a mia disposizione le persone migliori – rispose l'Arciduchessa con tono vivace mentre si guardava intorno.

Oscar si mise sull'attenti nel salutare la Regina. André, dietro di lei, serbava la sua consueta espressione composta e taceva.

Dato il grave lutto che aveva colpito la Francia e la difficile situazione politica, non furono organizzati festeggiamenti e rappresentazioni teatrali in onore dell'ospite straniera che, pertanto, trascorse il suo soggiorno francese facendo lunghe passeggiate nei giardini della reggia, in compagnia della sorella o di alcuni cortigiani. Oscar aveva quasi sempre il compito di scortare la comitiva mentre André restava negli alloggi della moglie oppure si univa al gruppo, mantenendo, in ogni caso, un rigoroso silenzio anche se, di tanto in tanto, dei rapidissimi lampi verdi gli squarciavano le iridi, per finire, subito dopo, risucchiati dalla bonaccia dell'autocontrollo.

Una mattina, finalmente, le due sorelle si incontrarono in uno dei salottini privati della Regina per discutere del vero motivo di quella visita.

– Deve sentirsi davvero male l'Imperatore per delegare a Voi l'incarico di venire a trattare con me, togliendosi il piacere di un altro viaggio – disse Maria Antonietta, con voce carica di apprensione, scostandosi un poco il velo nero dal volto e sistemandoselo dietro le spalle.

– Cara Sorella, mi duole informarVi che l'Imperatore, purtroppo, è in fin di vita…. Sapete, la tisi…. Si è cercato di tenerne nascoste le condizioni di salute il più possibile, ma, ormai, c'è poco da fare….

– Oh, no! – esclamò Maria Antonietta, coprendosi metà volto con la mano destra – Povero fratello mio! La vita mi ha tolto i miei figli, mio marito e, ora, anche mio fratello!

– E' stato abbandonato da tutti, dai cortigiani, dai Ministri e finanche da nostro fratello Leopoldo che preferisce rimanere nel Granducato di Toscana, indifferente alle sorti dell'Impero – continuò Maria Cristina.

Era stato proprio a causa della solitudine in cui era rimasto relegato che l'Imperatore si era visto costretto a rivolgersi alla sorella Maria Cristina, verso la quale nutriva del risentimento, a causa delle insistenti voci su una presunta relazione che, molti anni prima, l'avrebbe unita alla prima moglie di lui, Isabella di Borbone Parma.

– Leopoldo è stato sempre il più freddo di tutti noi…. – mormorò la Reggente, cercando di darsi un contegno, malgrado il magone che le stringeva la gola.

– Poiché l'Imperatore nutre dell'affetto per Voi, intende reiterare la proposta che fece al Vostro defunto marito, ma a condizioni molto più vantaggiose.

– E quali sarebbero queste condizioni vantaggiose? – domandò Maria Antonietta, asciugandosi gli occhi.

– Vi invierebbe quel contingente di cinquantamila uomini per dieci anni e Voi potreste conservare l'Alsazia e la Lorena, corrispondendo all'Austria, per tutta la durata dell'accordo, un decimo delle rendite di quelle regioni.

– L'accordo è sicuramente vantaggioso….

– L'Imperatore intende, in questo modo, accomiatarsi da Voi da buon fratello, senza contare che farebbe anche un dispetto al Granduca Leopoldo….

– E sia, accetto – disse Maria Antonietta senza pensarci due volte.

Le due sorelle rimasero a discutere sui dettagli del trattato per circa mezz'ora, decorsa la quale si alzarono dalle rispettive poltrone e uscirono all'aperto, incamminandosi all'ombra di uno dei viali della reggia.

– Voi non avete mai avuto molta simpatia per me e non Ve ne faccio una colpa, ma sappiate che potrete sempre contare sul mio aiuto – disse l'Arciduchessa.

– Vi… Vi ringrazio…. – mormorò Maria Antonietta.

La Regina aveva sempre considerato la sorella responsabile delle incomprensioni che avevano amareggiato il suo rapporto con la madre, ma, adesso, quella madre era morta, il fratello stava per seguirla e lei doveva tenersi stretti i pochi parenti che le rimanevano. Maria Antonietta guardò il sentiero del viale che si snodava davanti a lei, socchiuse le palpebre e sospirò.

§§§§§§§§

– Mi chiedo che valore possa avere la parola di un Imperatore moribondo – mormorò alla moglie un pensieroso André mentre sedeva su una delle poltroncine dell'ufficio di lei – Il successore non tarderà a capire che si è fatto un pessimo affare e a risentirsi. Tutto ciò potrebbe anche scatenare una guerra….

– Il patto non sarà vantaggioso per l'Austria, ma è, pur sempre, un patto – rispose Oscar – Io temo, piuttosto, che questi uomini, rimanendo qui così a lungo, otterranno pericolose informazioni su di noi.

– Staremo a vedere….

– André, ti vedo strano – disse Oscar, cambiando argomento – Sei sempre così taciturno, quasi contrariato….

– No, è che sono un po' stanco – si schermì lui, punto sul vivo – E mi dispiace che tu non ti riguardi.

In quel momento, Jean, l'attendente di Oscar, entrò nella stanza e li interruppe.

– Generale, Conte di Lille, siete stati invitati alla cena di commiato dell'Arciduchessa Maria Cristina.

– Non vedo perché dovremmo parteciparci – si affrettò a dire André – Non abbiamo una goccia di sangue reale nelle vene.

– André, è un grande onore….

– E andiamo a prenderci quest'onore – rispose, ironico, lui.

Si presentarono, quindi, alla cena di commiato dell'Arciduchessa, lei in alta uniforme e lui con un completo color avorio, decorato con fili d'oro. Maria Antonietta era sempre grave, come ormai le capitava da molti mesi mentre la sorella, nonostante l'età matura, compensava in gaiezza e civetteria. Motteggiava con un cortigiano, scherzava con l'altro e, di tanto in tanto, lanciava occhiate birichine a Oscar che pareva non accorgersi di alcunché, avvolta dalla consueta aura di irraggiungibilità. Questo atteggiamento, anziché scoraggiare Maria Cristina, la incuriosiva, rendendola ancora più determinata. André, ad eccezione di poche parole di convenienza scambiate con i vicini, taceva e fuggiva gli sguardi.

– Questo trattato inaugura una nuova era – disse, allegra, l'Arciduchessa – E' auspicabile che, d'ora in poi, Francia e Austria stiano molto vicine. Cosa ne pensate, Generale de Jarjayes?

– Oh! Io…. – si stupì Oscar che non si aspettava di essere interpellata mentre André reprimeva un sussulto – I rapporti fra le due nazioni devono rimanere distesi come all'epoca del fidanzamento e del matrimonio dei Delfini….

– Sorella – disse Maria Cristina, rivolta a Maria Antonietta – Sarà il Generale de Jarjayes a scortarmi alla frontiera, così come al mio arrivo?

– Maestà, perdonate l'ardire – si inserì André, infrangendo ogni protocollo – Mia moglie è in attesa del nostro primogenito e deve riposare.

– Oh! Madame Oscar, ma è meraviglioso! Vi porgo le mie più sincere congratulazioni e anche a Voi, Conte di Lille! Sarà il Colonnello de Girodel a scortare l'Arciduchessa Maria Cristina alla frontiera.

André tornò in silenzio mentre i presenti si congratulavano con lui e con Oscar.

§§§§§§§§

– Oh, Madre, perché mai dovrei fare una cosa così bizzarra?! – protestò la giovane Duchessa de Gramont et de Guiche.

– Perché è arrivato il momento di colpire! Quel _parvenu_ del neoConte di Lille non ha affatto gradito l'esuberanza dell'Arciduchessa austriaca e quella sciocca della moglie è stata l'unica a non accorgersi di nulla…. Tutta la corte, invece, ne parlava…. – e rise allegramente.

La Contessa di Polignac detestava da sempre Oscar e non perdeva occasione per recarle danno. Qualche mese addietro, poi, essendosi raffreddata l'amicizia della Regina, aveva cercato la protezione del Duca d'Orléans di cui era diventata l'amante e, su richiesta di lui, si era incaricata di minare la serenità del matrimonio di Oscar e di André e, con essa, la stabilità del Consiglio di Reggenza del quale il Duca era un membro poco gradito e dalla rilevanza marginale.

– Oh, Madre, ma io cosa c'entro in tutto ciò? Non sarò certo io a fare da terzo incomodo fra loro due! Non metterò a repentaglio il mio matrimonio!

– Oh, Aglaé, ma cosa ti salta in mente?! Mettere a repentaglio il matrimonio con il tuo giovane, affascinante e ricco marito! Con tutte le acrobazie che ho dovuto fare per assicurarti una simile unione! Per questo, ti ho esortato a stringere amicizia con la giovane de Soisson!

– Ma perché mai dovrei frequentare una ragazza così…. ordinaria? Sembrava una pastorella arcadica sprovveduta, sbucata fuori da un dipinto, mentre passeggiava al braccio di quel colossale soldato! E quel vestito….. Oh, mio Dio, quel vestito! Sono pronta a scommettere quel che volete che se lo è cucito da sola, perché non oso immaginare che una qualsiasi sartoria degna di questo nome confezionerebbe un modello così fuori moda, mal rifinito e con quei colori che nessuno usa più da almeno cinque anni!

– Aglaé, allora non mi ascolti! Durante quella passeggiata per i giardini della reggia, lo sguardo che la pastorella arcadica, come la chiami tu, ha lanciato al Conte di Lille era inequivocabile! Fattela amica, conquistane la fiducia e disporremo di un'ottima leva per mandare in frantumi quel matrimonio!

Aglaé de Gramont et de Guiche guardò la madre indispettita e rassegnata: la Contessa di Polignac l'aveva avuta vinta un'altra volta.

**In questo capitolo, come sempre succederà, si mescolano cose storicamente vere con altre di mia invenzione. **

**Tutto ciò che riguarda il carattere di Maria Cristina d'Asburgo Lorena e i rapporti di lei con la madre, con i fratelli e con la cognata, l'Arciduchessa Isabella di Borbone Parma, è vero, così come è vero che l'Imperatore Giuseppe II morì di tisi il 20 febbraio 1790.**

**L'accordo fra Francia e Austria e il viaggio in Francia di Maria Cristina per stipularlo sono, invece, di mia invenzione.**

**Il modo in cui il sedicente Charles de Valenciennes ha assassinato il Re e l'uccisione dello stesso ad opera di Jacques Delacroix sono una rivisitazione dell'omicidio di J.F. Kennedy ad opera di Lee Harvey Oswald che fu, a sua volta, ucciso da Jack Ruby che gli urlò: "**_**Hai ucciso il Presidente, topo di fogna!**_**".**

**Il prossimo capitolo sarà molto movimentato e conterrà la trasposizione rovesciata di una notissima scena del cartone animato.**

**Buona lettura a tutti!**


	37. L'intrigo

**L'intrigo**

Arrivò novembre che portò molte novità nelle vite dei nostri personaggi.

Nacque, a novembre, Grégoire Henri de Girodel, il primogenito del Colonnello Victor Clément e della moglie, Madame Henriette Lutgarde, uno splendido bambino dai capelli castani e dagli occhi marrone chiaro, screziati di verde oro. Ne fu universalmente riconosciuta la bellezza dai numerosi visitatori che affollarono Palazzo Girodel, fra i quali figurarono anche Oscar – il cui stato era, ormai, visibile – e André mentre il nonno, il vecchio Conte, abbandonata la scontrosità del passato, faceva gli onori di casa, decantando le molteplici virtù della nuora.

Sempre a novembre, Maximilien de Robespierre fu nominato Ministro di Giustizia.

Il Conte di Mirabeau era riuscito a illustrare con estrema arguzia la sua proposta a Maria Antonietta che, reputandosi molto forte dopo l'arrivo del contingente militare austriaco inviatole dal fratello, si sentiva in grado di fronteggiare non uno, ma dieci Guardasigilli di tal fatta.

Fra la Reggente e il Ministro, fu antipatia a prima vista, perché lei considerava lui mancante di empatia mentre lui, di rimando, reputava lei priva di tutto. Madame Deficit: nessun soprannome, secondo l'uomo di Arras, era mai stato coniato con maggiore avvedutezza. Tanto lei era istintiva, calorosa, loquace e diretta, quanto lui era freddo, sfuggente, nervoso e spregiatore della confusione, soprattutto di quella provocata dalle donne. La prematura scomparsa della madre, le assidue letture di Rousseau, la chiusura caratteriale e una certa propensione alla paranoia avevano favorito il consolidarsi, in lui, di una misoginia di fondo, imperniata su una concezione della donna vista come creatura infantile, tendenzialmente immorale, incapace di disciplinarsi e sostanzialmente inferiore all'uomo. Più opposti di così i due non sarebbero potuti essere e nessuno spiraglio di composizione del conflitto si intravedeva all'orizzonte, perché Maria Antonietta rabbrividiva al solo vedere Robespierre mentre lui la disprezzava.

A novembre, Diane de Soisson era, ormai, convinta che Sua Grazia la Duchessa Aglaé de Gramont et de Guiche la onorasse della sua amicizia.

Le due giovani donne si erano incontrate una domenica mattina, all'uscita dalla messa. La figlia della Contessa di Polignac, resa edotta dagli informatori della madre della chiesa frequentata da Diane, un giorno di settembre, vi si era recata pure lei. La giovane aristocratica aveva finto viva sorpresa nell'imbattersi in Diane e aveva giurato e spergiurato di averla riconosciuta subito, essendo rimasta colpita, nei giardini della reggia, dalla grazia del portamento di lei e dalla ricercatezza dell'abito che aveva indossato. Quel completo riuniva, nella sua semplicità, raffinatezza e freschezza e Diane avrebbe dovuto assolutamente dirle in quale sartoria si era servita e accompagnarcela al più presto. Tale era stata l'espressione di genuino stupore che la Duchessa aveva assunto nell'apprendere che il vestito era una creazione della stessa Diane, da non lasciare adito, nell'ingenua ragazza, al sospetto della malafede dell'interlocutrice. Aglaé de Gramont et de Guiche aveva monopolizzato la conversazione, affermando di essersi recata in quella chiesa perché era in visita a una zia della madre che viveva nelle vicinanze e che immenso era stato il sollievo di potere scambiare due parole con una quasi coetanea, in una giornata altrimenti destinata alla frequentazione di gente anziana. Si era, quindi, congedata, con la promessa di rivedersi al più presto.

Nel mese di settembre, Diane stava attraversando un periodo morto nel quale non aveva ancora iniziato a lavorare per Henri Beauregard, ma durante il quale stava avvertendo la nostalgia dell'ambiente raffinato di Palazzo Jarjayes e, soprattutto, il rimpianto per ciò che non era mai accaduto con André. A seguito delle rivelazioni udite dalla bocca di Tristan de Monmorency, la giovane aveva maledetto la propria inesperienza, convinta del fatto che, se avesse conosciuto meglio il mondo, avrebbe avuto un comportamento più adeguato e meno biasimevole. L'opportunità di frequentare quella giovane dama le era giunta, quindi, come un'autentica benedizione. In compagnia della Duchessa, avrebbe avvicinato l'alta società, si sarebbe affrancata dal suo infantilismo di fondo e, cosa che l'anfratto più segreto del cuore non osava confessare alla mente, avrebbe continuato a mantenere un piede negli ambienti familiari al Conte di Lille. Troppo sprovveduta e bendisposta era Diane per chiedersi se fosse verosimile che una grande aristocratica avesse parenti in un quartiere centrale, ma, pur sempre, medio-basso e, soprattutto, se fosse plausibile che quella stessa dama, abituata a ben altre compagnie e a più intensi stimoli mondani, potesse trovare piacevole lei e ricercato l'abitino che le aveva visto indosso. Fatto sta che, nel giro di poche settimane, Aglaé de Gramont et de Guiche e Diane de Soisson erano diventate piuttosto assidue, incontrandosi in una delle case parigine della prima o in alcuni caffè alla moda, dove, ovviamente, era sempre la Duchessa a pagare, affermando che mai avrebbe accettato soluzioni diverse. A novembre, Diane era, pertanto, convinta di essere diventata l'amica preferita della giovane aristocratica.

Novembre fu anche testimone del primo litigio coniugale intervenuto fra Oscar e André.

Assopiti i malumori dell'uomo, provocati dal soggiorno francese dell'Arciduchessa Maria Cristina di Sassonia Teschen, erano, invece, proseguiti i disagi di Oscar legati alla gravidanza. Non avendo ancora un figlio da tenere fra le braccia, la donna doveva fronteggiare i lati scomodi del suo stato senza godere di quelli belli. Quella creatura viva e sensiente, ma minuscola e, soprattutto, silenziosa e invisibile, era, per Oscar, l'idea astratta di un figlio, ma non ancora un essere umano unico e insostituibile, a lei legato da vincoli profondi e da una lunga consuetudine di vita.

Dopo un'intera esistenza trascorsa a comportarsi come un uomo, scalpitava, si sentiva strana e stentava a convivere con i suoi nuovi limiti. Si vedeva goffa e appesantita, imprigionata in un corpo nel quale non si riconosceva, stretta in una divisa che doveva sostituire sempre più spesso e sorretta da due gambe gonfie che quasi scoppiavano negli stivali che erano diventati delle morse. A tratti, la stanchezza la obnubilava e l'agitazione, provocata dagli ormoni in subbuglio, esplodeva, inducendola, sotto l'impulso di una forza ancestrale e irrefrenabile, a solcare la stanza in lungo e in largo, come un animale in gabbia, con costernazione della vecchia Marie e preoccupazione di André.

A parte questi momenti di spaesamento, la donna portava ostinatamente avanti la sua vita di sempre, tanto che, una mattina, era scattata all'inseguimento di uno zingaro che si era intrufolato nei giardini della reggia e che aveva derubato una dama. Lo aveva acciuffato per la casacca, scaraventato a terra e tenuto sotto tiro finché due guardie, sopraggiunte sul posto, lo avevano messo in catene. André aveva assistito all'intera scena e, quando erano rimasti soli, aveva dato sfogo al suo disappunto, rimproverando la moglie per l'incoscienza e la sconsideratezza del gesto. Lei non aveva fiatato, ma lo aveva dardeggiato coi suoi occhi di fuoco, per, poi, fare dietrofront e allontanarsi.

§§§§§§§§

Era passata una settimana dal litigio e, fra Oscar e André, si era ristabilita una pace perennemente in bilico fra il nervosismo di lei e l'apprensione di lui. I due sposi avevano scherzato sull'accaduto, asserendo che l'alterco era stato provocato dalla maledizione dello zingaro, ma entrambi, pur amandosi, avvertivano che la loro serenità era precaria.

Quel giorno, si doveva riunire il Consiglio di Reggenza che, di mattina, sarebbe stato dedicato alla discussione interna fra i consiglieri mentre, di pomeriggio, sarebbe stato aperto a Mirabeau e a Robespierre che avrebbero riferito sulle rispettive attività.

Da quando Oscar era incinta, se gli impegni alla reggia si protraevano fino al tardo pomeriggio, lei e André non facevano ritorno a Palazzo Jarjayes, ma pernottavano negli appartamenti assegnati a Oscar e, anche quella notte, i due coniugi si sarebbero trattenuti nella reggia, perché avevano intuito che i lavori sarebbero terminati ben oltre il tramonto.

Una mano bussò, leggera, alla porta dell'ufficio di Oscar che invitò il visitatore a entrare. Jean, l'attendente quattordicenne della donna, fece capolino nella stanza e, col suo sorriso aperto e cordiale, avvertì i due coniugi che il Consiglio di Reggenza stava per riunirsi.

– Generale, Conte di Lille, è giunto un valletto della Regina e ha comunicato che il Consiglio di Reggenza aprirà i suoi lavori fra un quarto d'ora.

– Grazie, Jean. L'adunanza durerà fino a tardi e tu, come di consueto, al tramonto, potrai tornare a Palazzo Jarjayes.

– Vi ringrazio, Generale. A proposito, la chiave dei Vostri appartamenti è stata ritrovata…. Era seminascosta sotto la frangia del tappeto persiano e, precisamente, nell'angolo destro, quello vicino al camino…. E' molto strano che mi sia caduta dalla tasca, ma, almeno, nessuno l'ha rubata….

– Grazie Jean, tutto è bene quel che finisce bene!

Il ragazzo si inchinò e, poi, uscì dalla stanza.

– Oscar, dopo la fine del Consiglio di Reggenza, non ti devo aspettare?

– No, André – rispose Oscar, portandosi accanto a lui e sfiorandogli il braccio con il suo mentre si avvicinavano alla porta – Come ti stavo dicendo prima dell'arrivo di Jean, questa mattina presto, una cameriera della Contessa di Polignac mi ha avvicinato e mi ha detto che, dopo la fine dei lavori del Consiglio di Reggenza, vorrebbe parlarmi. Pare che una delle Guardie Reali abbia tentato con lei degli approcci poco eleganti e, vista la delicatezza della situazione, vuole parlarne soltanto con me. Credo che ne avrò per circa un'ora. Finita la riunione, ritirati pure nei nostri appartamenti e io ti raggiungerò dopo che mi sarò liberata.

– Va bene, Oscar.

I due uscirono dall'ufficio e si incamminarono verso la sala delle riunioni.

§§§§§§§§

Mentre Oscar e André erano in procinto di raggiungere gli altri componenti del Consiglio di Reggenza, negli appartamenti della Contessa di Polignac, madre e figlia mettevano a punto gli ultimi dettagli dell'intrigo da loro ordito.

– Questa è la copia della chiave degli appartamenti del Comandante de Jarjayes – disse la nobildonna alla figlia – E' bastato che Paulette tenesse impegnato con quattro chiacchiere quel bamboccio di attendente, perché Christophe, da dietro, gli sfilasse la chiave di tasca. Quello scimmiotto ha un debole per Paulette ed è stato sufficiente che lei gli facesse due sorrisi vezzosi, per attaccare bottone per un paio di minuti – e rise allegramente.

– Bene, Madre. Le cose procedono a meraviglia, quindi, perché Diane de Soisson ha accettato il mio invito alla reggia e, nel tardo pomeriggio, verrà qui con una vettura a noleggio che io mi sono offerta di pagare per lei.

– Perfetto, Aglaé. Ricordati di non farti vedere da quella ragazza, quando sarà arrivata. Non averla incontrata avvalorerà le tue giustificazioni, allorché l'ordigno esploderà.

– Madre, non ci penso minimamente a farmi trovare…. Ho sopportato fin troppo a lungo quella stupidina….

Le due donne si guardarono divertite e, poi, scoppiarono a ridere.

§§§§§§§§

Il pomeriggio era, ormai, inoltrato, quando Mirabeau si apprestò a tirare le fila della relazione da lui esposta al Consiglio di Reggenza. L'uomo aveva illustrato con dovizia di particolari i progetti di riforma del sistema giudiziario e tributario e di eversione della feudalità.

– Queste riforme, Maestà, hanno suscitato l'entusiasmo dell'Assemblea Nazionale che, adesso, ha un'opinione più che positiva della Vostra Reggenza. E' bene proseguire su questa linea, per non deludere le aspettative che si stanno creando – disse il politico, alzando lievemente gli occhi dal foglio di carta che reggeva in mano e guardando di sotto in su Maria Antonietta che lo fissava con fastidio misto a disapprovazione.

– La nobiltà, invece, non apprezza e trovo ingiusto che il secondo stato debba essere sacrificato soltanto perché inferiore di numero rispetto al terzo – ribatté la Regina con tono asciutto e per nulla conciliante.

– Queste riforme, a ben vedere, non hanno una portata devastante per l'aristocrazia. Le imposte, infatti, saranno applicate con un'aliquota contenuta e in proporzione a quanto posseduto, i titoli nobiliari saranno conservati e i feudi non saranno sottratti ai loro titolari, ma trasformati in proprietà private. Il terzo stato paga le imposte da sempre e, nel bene e nel male, è sopravvissuto.

– Dimenticate, Conte de Mirabeau, che i nobili non sono tutti ricchi e che alle imposte da pagare si aggiungerà l'aumento dei salari, visto che andranno remunerati anche coloro che, fino ad oggi, prestavano gratuitamente la loro attività.

– L'abolizione delle _corvées_ gratuite è un atto di grande giustizia che non può più essere rimandato. Esse sono un inaccettabile retaggio della servitù della gleba, del tutto incompatibili con la coscienza moderna. E' scritto anche nel Vangelo di San Luca che chi lavora ha diritto alla sua ricompensa – concluse l'uomo, nella speranza che la citazione evangelica rabbonisse la Reggente.

– I nobili sono esentati dal pagamento delle imposte in considerazione delle battaglie da loro combattute durante il medioevo e le _corvées_ sono l'apporto che, sin da quell'epoca, i contadini danno alla gestione del territorio – rispose Maria Antonietta che di rabbonirsi non aveva la minima intenzione.

– Appunto, Maestà, dal medioevo…. Le cose sono cambiate da allora….

Conscio, però, del fatto che l'esacerbarsi di una contrapposizione ideologica non avrebbe fatto altro che mal disporre la Regina e ostacolare il cammino intrapreso, Mirabeau si giocò la carta che aveva conservato in fondo al mazzo, al fine di indorare la pillola.

– Consentitemi, infine, Maestà, di informarVi che l'operazione rivolta a sgominare la rete dei ribelli è già iniziata. I vari _clubs_ giacobini, come sono stati recentemente denominati, sono diretti e coordinati da Robespierre in persona che, adesso, è totalmente assorbito dalle nuove funzioni di Guardasigilli. Sta, pertanto, delegando la gestione della rete dei _clubs_ a Saint Just e a Desmoulins che, però, non sono troppo tagliati per un lavoro così metodico e burocratico. Abbiamo già iniziato a infiltrare i nostri uomini nei gangli di quelle organizzazioni, al fine di debellarle e di ridurle all'irrilevanza. Siamo agli esordi, ma bene organizzati e i risultati non tarderanno ad arrivare.

– E' così, Maestà – intervenne Oscar, dopo avere represso l'agitazione, decisa a recare sostegno a Mirabeau, nel timore che l'eccessiva antipatia dimostratagli da Maria Antonietta potesse esasperarlo e indurlo ad andarsene, nullificando, così, i risultati tanto difficoltosamente ottenuti – L'arrivo in Francia del contingente militare inviatoci, a ottobre, dall'Imperatore Giuseppe II ci ha dato modo di impiegare parte delle nostre risorse militari nello svolgimento di attività di polizia, di spionaggio e di controspionaggio. Il Generale de Bouillé e il Colonnello d'Agout hanno riferito che sono già state raccolte diverse informazioni sulla rete dei ribelli, sul loro _modus operandi_, sugli obiettivi che si prefiggono e sulle tecniche impiegate per comunicare da una parte all'altra della Francia.

Udire che il trattato da lei stipulato stava già producendo i primi risultati calmò un poco Maria Antonietta che congedò Mirabeau. Quando il Conte se ne fu andato, la Regina, contenendo a stento un'espressione di disappunto, si preparò ad accogliere Robespierre che aveva il potere di metterla a disagio dall'inizio alla fine di qualsiasi conversazione.

– Abbiamo ascoltato il satiro, che entri, adesso, lo spettro.

Maria Antonietta aveva, come tutti, le sue simpatie e le sue antipatie, ma, a differenza di molti, lo dava chiaramente a vedere e ciò non agevolava l'instaurarsi di buoni rapporti con chi era troppo diverso da lei e per nulla intenzionato a farsela amica.

Robespierre era una di queste persone. Morigerato nello stile di vita, idealista fino al fanatismo e legato alla sua fama di incorruttibile, aveva vissuto l'intera esistenza all'insegna di un'irreprensibilità che spesso era latitata nella famiglia d'origine. Per nulla bramoso di prestigio e di denaro, aveva accettato l'incarico di Ministro di Giustizia non per soddisfare un'ambizione personale, ma per realizzare il benessere della Francia secondo la particolarissima concezione che egli ne aveva. Non essendo il desiderio di affermazione il motore di quell'uomo, era conseguenziale che egli non ricercasse la benevolenza e l'appoggio di persone che, seppure influenti, considerava un flagello e Maria Antonietta era, per lui, la peggiore delle iatture.

Un valletto in livrea aprì la porta della sala ove era riunito il Consiglio di Reggenza e, con voce impostata, annunciò:

– Sua Eccellenza il Ministro di Giustizia, Monsieur Maximilien François Marie Isidore de Robespierre.

§§§§§§§§

Mentre il sole stava tramontando e Robespierre faceva il suo ingresso nella sala ove era insediato il Consiglio di Reggenza, la vettura a noleggio mandata a prendere Diane aveva varcato i cancelli della reggia e condotto la giovinetta davanti all'ingresso riservato ai visitatori.

Un valletto ventenne, che camuffava tracotanza e presunzione dietro una maschera di fredda cortesia e di ostentata raffinatezza, accolse la ragazza e, degnandola a stento di attenzione, la accompagnò negli appartamenti di Aglaé de Gramont et de Guiche. Quando furono arrivati, la invitò a sedersi su un divano e, subito dopo, si dileguò. La giovane fu lasciata sola per oltre mezz'ora, finché non fu raggiunta da una giovane cameriera dallo sguardo sfrontato e dal piglio deciso che salutò Diane con artefatta gaiezza.

– Buonasera, Mademoiselle de Soisson, io sono Mariette, la cameriera personale della Duchessa de Gramont et de Guiche. Sua Grazia si scusa con Voi, ma potrà raggiungerVi soltanto fra un'ora, perché impegni improrogabili di corte l'hanno trattenuta. Siccome intende presentarVi ad altre quattro dame e farVi partecipare a una serata in maschera, Vi prega di seguirmi in un'altra ala del palazzo più adatta allo scopo.

Diane seguì la vivace cameriera attraverso un dedalo di corridoi e di salette, finché non arrivò davanti a una porta doppia che Mariette aprì, svelando agli occhi ammirati di lei un ambiente arredato con ricercata e sobria eleganza. Attraversate tre grandi stanze disposte in sequenza, le due giovani donne giunsero in una quarta camera dove c'erano un grande letto a baldacchino e alcuni mobili di squisita fattura. Appena entrata, la ragazza fu investita da un intenso e inebriante odore di essenze esotiche, arse in raffinati bracieri di bronzo dorato mentre l'occhio di lei si posava su un tavolino rotondo, elegantemente apparecchiato, su cui facevano bella mostra delicati piattini di porcellana di Sèvres, colmi di ostriche e di spicchi di limone e alcune coppette d'argento cesellato, traboccanti di fragole e di crema. Completavano l'insieme due calici di cristallo di Boemia nei quali era già stato versato dello _champagne_.

– La Duchessa ha pensato a tutto – cinguettò l'ammiccante Mariette, dopo essersi accorta che Diane fissava il tavolino.

– Ma perché ci sono soltanto due calici, se saremo in sei?

– Perché l'invito è stato esteso alle altre quattro dame appena un'ora fa. Correggerò subito l'errore, ma, prima, Vi farò indossare il Vostro travestimento…. Voi sarete Lucrezia Borgia nel _boudoir_!

Mentre parlava, la cameriera sollevò da una poltrona una nuvola scarlatta di veli, sete, piume e pizzi e, accortasi della perplessità di Diane, si mise a sollecitarla:

– ToglieteVi il Vostro abito, _vite_, _vite_!

Diane obbedì e, seppure con riluttanza, si sfilò la gonna e il corpetto, arrossendo impacciata. Provenendo da una famiglia modesta, era abituata a vestirsi da sola e, per lei, il pudore era sacro anche fra donne.

– Bene, mia cara, ma non basta! Sfilatevi anche la camicia e liberate le calze dalle giarrettiere!

Diane era diventata rossa fino alla radice dei capelli ed esitava a obbedire. Mariette, allora, le si accostò e le tolse la camicia mentre la ragazza, estremamente a disagio, incrociava le braccia sui seni nudi. Mariette completò l'opera di svestizione e, poi, sciolse i capelli di Diane. Subito dopo, la avvolse in una camicia da notte di seta e di veli scarlatti, adorna di pizzi e di merletti neri. Sopra di essa, adagiò una veste da camera di _voile_, i cui bordi svolazzavano di piume. Tutto l'insieme ricordava "l'abbigliamento da lavoro" di un'_entraîneuse_.

– Ma quest'abito è completamente trasparente! – protestò Diane – Si intravedono i seni e anche….

– E cosa ve ne importa? Sarete fra donne!

Mentre tentava di rassicurarla, le truccava il volto in modo esageratamente vistoso. Terminata anche la fase del trucco, le inanellò alcune ciocche di capelli con un ferro rovente e, subito dopo, annodò, in ordine sparso, sulla folta chioma corvina di lei, una decina di orchidee purpuree, appena recise.

– Ecco, adesso siete pronta e, oserei dire, perfetta! Sedetevi su quella sedia e, fra poco, la Duchessa e le sue amiche vi raggiungeranno!

Detto questo, sparì dietro la porta, lasciando da sola un'imbarazzatissima Diane, divenuta scarlatta quasi quanto gli indumenti che indossava mentre i sensi di lei si annebbiavano fra l'odore voluttuoso e intenso delle essenze esotiche e il crepitare del fuoco nel camino.

§§§§§§§§

Robespierre entrò nella sala e l'incedere di lui fu accompagnato dal calare di una cappa di silenzio sui componenti del Consiglio di Reggenza.

L'Avvocato di Arras aveva un aspetto ordinato, una figura snella e distinta e un abbigliamento di foggia tradizionale, elegante, ma sobrio. Tutto, in lui, incuteva soggezione. La fronte era spaziosa, il naso dritto e minuto, le labbra sottili mentre il mento era un po' prominente. Gli occhi chiari, freddi, inquieti e sospettosi erano sormontati da sopracciglia lunghe e arcuate. Il viso era spigoloso, punteggiato dalle cicatrici del vaiolo, ulcerato dalla sarcoidosi e immerso in un pallore del quale l'ampia parrucca incipriata pareva un'estensione. La stanchezza che lo affliggeva e i frequenti sanguinamenti provocati dalla malattia accentuavano l'aspetto malsano di quel volto, tormentato da vari _tic_ nervosi e anche il corpo era scosso da numerosi spasmi.

Tutti i componenti del Consiglio di Reggenza, nel vederlo, si innervosirono mentre Maria Antonietta si sentì, addirittura, gelare il sangue nelle vene e, come sempre le accadeva quando era a disagio, iniziò a reagire facendo appello all'irriverenza e al sarcasmo. Aveva iniziato la sua difesa istintiva e un po' infantile già qualche settimana addietro, gratificando Robespierre di un soprannome che usava alle spalle di lui e sferzandolo, appena poteva, con la sua lingua tagliente. L'altro rimaneva impassibile, congelato in un ostinato silenzio che urlava rancore represso.

Oscar era agitatissima, perché temeva Robespierre sin dai tempi della sua reclusione nella fortezza. Ricordava di quando Saint Just e Théroigne de Méricourt avevano proposto di linciarla e di come Robespierre, udendoli parlare, non avesse battuto ciglio. Per quanto riguardava, poi, l'ordine di sgozzarla nella cella dove era stata segregata, non ci voleva troppa immaginazione per capire da chi fosse stato impartito. Adesso, i destini della Francia erano appesi a un filo sottilissimo, rappresentato dall'equilibrio precario fra una Regina orgogliosa, reazionaria e poco disciplinata e un capopopolo fanatico e imprevedibile, il cui contegno silenzioso e quasi clericale infondeva lo stesso senso di sicurezza suscitato da un vulcano sonnacchioso e fumante. Maria Antonietta giocava col fuoco, agiva d'istinto, sulla base delle simpatie e delle antipatie e sembrava non rendersi conto di essere seduta su una polveriera. Bisognava impedire che gli equilibri faticosamente raggiunti andassero all'aria e, per ottenere ciò, occorreva fare da cuscinetto fra quei due. Oscar, pur essendo sempre stata una testa calda, meglio di Maria Antonietta capiva quando era opportuno fermarsi a riflettere e mai come allora gli accadimenti richiedevano prudenza.

Dopo una lunga e accurata relazione sui suoi esordi come Ministro di Giustizia, Robespierre sottolineò la necessità che si realizzasse una maggiore equità sociale e, affinché ciò avvenisse, sarebbe stato imprescindibile recuperare il senso di appartenenza allo Stato e l'innocenza dei costumi dell'antichità.

– Per questa ragione, occorrerà organizzare lo Stato ed educarne i cittadini secondo il modello delle πόλεις dell'antica Grecia e specialmente di Sparta – concluse, con enfasi, Robespierre.

– E il peplo intendete procurarcelo Voi, Monsieur le Ministre? – lo punzecchiò Maria Antonietta.

– Sono sicura, Maestà, che Sua Eccellenza il Ministro parlava in senso figurato – intervenne Oscar, intenzionata a placare gli animi, ma per nulla convinta di quanto aveva udito.

– Il primo passo per ottenere ciò – proseguì Robespierre senza scomporsi – è effettuare un drastico taglio delle uscite. Bisognerà risparmiare sulle spese di gestione della reggia e anche su quelle dell'incoronazione della prossima primavera.

– E dopo che avrete tagliato i fondi destinati a mandare avanti la Casa Reale, a organizzare l'incoronazione di mio figlio e ad altre inezie del genere, proporrete il licenziamento delle mie dame il cui lavoro potrà essere svolto dai miei cani?

– Credetemi, Madame, dagli animali potreste imparare molteplici lezioni, non ultima il rispetto degli altri e lo spirito di adattamento.

Il Duca d'Orléans increspò le labbra in un sorriso malevolo appena percettibile, avendo intuito che la situazione stava precipitando. Mai e poi mai la Regina avrebbe acconsentito che la dignità dell'incoronazione di Luigi XVII fosse appannata e ciò avrebbe portato all'acuirsi del contrasto fra lei e Robespierre, al rinfocolarsi dei disordini di piazza e al rovesciamento della Reggenza. Dopo di che, egli avrebbe preso in mano la situazione e si sarebbe sbarazzato sia dell'arrogante vedova del suo inetto cugino sia di quegli esaltati omuncoli rivoluzionari che, senza di lui, mai sarebbero esistiti.

– Vostra Eccellenza – si inserì André, contenendo magistralmente disagio e nervosismo mentre si rivolgeva a Robespierre – Non trascurate che l'incoronazione di Reims sarà un evento che attirerà molti visitatori, che alberghi e locande faranno il pieno e che lo Stato potrà incamerare molto denaro, mettendo in circolazione francobolli, dipinti, stampe e cartoline commemorativi e vendendo _souvenirs_. Un'incoronazione dai toni smorzati susciterebbe un interesse altrettanto modesto e impietose critiche da parte di tutta l'Europa.

Robespierre non ebbe alcunché da eccepire e la Regina si rasserenò mentre il Duca d'Orléans guardò con odio André che era riuscito a spegnere l'incendio sul nascere. Fu allora che il Duca stabilì che quell'uomo lo voleva morto.

Maria Antonietta dichiarò sciolta la seduta del Consiglio di Reggenza.

§§§§§§§§

Appena usciti dalla sala dove si erano svolti i lavori del Consiglio di Reggenza, Oscar e André si separarono.

– Bene André, io andrò ad ascoltare le rimostranze di quella cameriera mentre tu puoi tornare nei nostri alloggi e riposarti. Non occorre che mi aspetti qui.

– Va bene Oscar, ma fai presto, sei molto stanca.

André iniziò a percorrere i pavimenti marmorei in direzione degli alloggi di Oscar mentre lei raggiunse, a rapide falcate, il suo ufficio, dove aveva dato appuntamento alla cameriera.

Dopo circa cinque minuti dalla separazione da André, Oscar udì bussare alla porta e, data l'autorizzazione a entrare, si trovò di fronte la cameriera, titubante e imbarazzata che, senza neanche guardarla negli occhi e tormentandosi le mani, le disse:

– Generale, io…. Fate conto che, questa mattina, non Vi abbia detto niente…. Non voglio denunciare nessuno….

– Mademoiselle, dovete denunciare, invece! Simili episodi non devono restare impuniti. La guardia che Vi ha importunata deve essere severamente punita affinché le giovani come Voi possano attendere serenamente alle loro occupazioni e la reputazione delle Guardie Reali non sia guastata dalle mele marce!

– Generale, davvero…. Non voglio….

– Se temete delle ritorsioni, sappiate che ci sarò io a proteggerVi.

– Io…. Mi sono sbagliata….

E fuggì via, trepidante, con lo sguardo basso, senza mai averlo sollevato sul volto di Oscar.

La donna ebbe l'impulso di inseguire la ragazza, ma si arrestò subito, comprendendo che non avrebbe potuto costringerla a esporsi ulteriormente. Chiuse, quindi, la porta dell'ufficio e si diresse verso i suoi alloggi.

André, intanto, era giunto a destinazione e, aperta la porta degli appartamenti della moglie, vinto dalla stanchezza, si sfilò il giustacuore e lo adagiò su una poltroncina e altrettanto fece, subito dopo, col _gilet_ e col _jabot_. Gli rimasero indosso soltanto le _culottes_ e la camicia che, libera dal nodo del _jabot_, poté allargare sul torace, in cerca di un po' di comodità. Desideroso di distendersi sul materasso e di concludere quella giornata pesante, si avvicinò alla camera da letto, in prossimità della quale fu investito da un forte odore di essenze orientali bruciate. Notando, poi, una luce soffusa provenire dagli interstizi della porta di una camera che, invece, sarebbe dovuta essere buia e inodore, fu colto da mille sospetti e, slanciatosi sui battenti, li spalancò.

Udito quel rumore, Diane scattò in piedi e, vedendo André dinanzi a sé, avvampò violentemente, ben conscia della propria nudità mentre gesticolava nervosamente, nel tentativo disperato di coprire, con le mani, ciò che le sete e i veli non nascondevano.

– Ma che sta succedendo? – fu la sola frase che André riuscì ad articolare mentre Diane tremava convulsamente ed era sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime.

Fu questione di un attimo e André, udito un fruscio, si voltò a destra e vide, con sgomento, che Oscar era lì, con gli occhi sgranati, fissi su Diane che se ne stava discinta nella loro camera da letto.

– André, che diavolo ci fa lei qui?!

– Oh, mio Dio, che vergogna! – gemette Diane e, subito dopo, fuggì via, lasciandoli soli.

– André…. Che cosa ci faceva Diane qui?!

– Oscar, non è come sembra…. Ti giuro che sono rimasto sorpreso quanto te nel vederla qui….

La donna aveva il respiro spezzato e i sensi storditi dagli effluvi dei bracieri, dalla stanchezza, dalla gravidanza e dalla sorpresa di quella scoperta. Tornò in sé subito dopo e, in preda a uno dei suoi proverbiali attacchi d'ira, investì il marito con mille invettive.

– _Oscar, fai presto, sei molto stanca…. _Non solo mi tradivi, ma ti prendevi pure gioco di me! – urlò lei con la voce alterata dalla rabbia, il volto pallido e tesissimo e gli occhi da pazza – Te ne stavi qui, con la camicia slacciata e la tua amante seminuda nella nostra camera da letto mentre io sono così…. deformata!

Detto questo, gli si avventò addosso, percuotendogli il torace con una miriade di pugni mentre lui ansimava e non sapeva cosa dire.

– Da quanto va avanti questa storia?! Lei ti corre dietro da almeno un anno…. Vi divertivate alle mie spalle…. Meglio giovane e sciocchina che matura e gravida…. Avevate calcolato tutto, ma non potevate di certo immaginare che la cameriera si sarebbe rifiutata di parlare, interrompendo la vostra ora di impudichi sollazzi!

– Oscar, non dire sciocchezze! – articolò, a stento, André, riscuotendosi dalla sorpresa, afferrando i polsi della moglie e tenendoli ben serrati con le mani.

– No, tu non dire fandonie! Anzi, non dire proprio niente, perché ogni tua parola è così falsa da fare allibire Giuda! Non potevi vivere senza di me…. Mi amavi disperatamente sin dall'adolescenza…. E, intanto, ti portavi a letto la tua concubina!

Liberate le mani dalla stretta di lui, gli assestò un sonoro schiaffo sulla gota e, subito dopo, con un movimento fulmineo e repentino, accompagnato da uno sguardo che avrebbe terrorizzato un demone dell'inferno, gli afferrò il lembo della camicia e, con un secco strattone, lo lacerò. André rimase di sasso all'udire il rumore della stoffa strappata mentre Oscar stringeva convulsamente il lembo lacero dell'indumento e, dopo esserselo portato, tremante, davanti al volto, lo scagliò, con un gesto nervoso, nel camino, dove le fiamme lo avvolsero rapidamente e lo divorarono.

Fu allora che il bambino ebbe un improvviso sussulto nel ventre materno e che Oscar lo sentì, per la prima volta, muoversi dentro di lei. In un attimo, la donna passò dalla foga della rabbia alla totale astenia e, incrociate le braccia sul petto, si incurvò un poco in avanti e scoppiò in un pianto dirotto. André le si accostò e, senza proferire parola, la strinse fra le braccia mentre lei gli appoggiava la fronte sul torace.

§§§§§§§§

Diane correva all'impazzata per gli angoli della reggia, non conscia di sé e di tutto ciò che la circondava, finché non giunse, come un fulmine cieco e scarlatto, nei giardini ormai immersi nelle tenebre, procedendo senza controllo e senza meta. Dopo alcuni minuti di frenetico e convulso vagare, si imbatté in sei balordi avvinazzati che, vedendo la fanciulla discinta e fuori di sé, le si avvicinarono schiamazzando mentre uno di loro la afferrava per un polso.

– Ehi, bellezza, dove te ne vai tutta nuda? Vieni con noi che ci divertiamo un po'…. Sei bella smaniosa, ma noi siamo in sei e possiamo soddisfarti….

Diane ebbe un sussulto e tentò di divincolarsi, ma il bruto se la strinse addosso, premendo le labbra ansanti e fetenti di vino su quelle gelide e quasi esanimi di lei mentre, con la mano laida, cercava di strapparle via i veli, unico effimero baluardo di un pudore già violato dalla crudeltà femminile e messo, ora, a rischio dalla foia maschile.

La giovinetta gemeva e supplicava, ma quello l'aveva già denudata dalla cintola in su e lei era sul punto di svenire, quando si udirono uno sparo fendere l'aria e la voce stentorea di un uomo che intimava la cessazione immediata dell'aggressione.

– Lasciatela andare, abominevoli scellerati, lurida vergogna del genere umano o farò di voi nutrimento per vermi!

– Ehi, idiota, taci e aspetta il tuo turno! – gli urlò quello più ubriaco di tutti.

La Guardia Reale gli si avventò addosso, gli fracassò la mascella col calcio del fucile e, poi, li mise tutti sotto tiro. Quelli fuggirono via e l'uomo, dovendo scegliere se inseguirli o recare soccorso alla loro vittima, non ci pensò due volte, li lasciò andare e si chinò sulla povera Diane che era stramazzata a terra, rialzandola e coprendola col suo pastrano. Lei, allora, sollevò lo sguardo e riconobbe, nel suo salvatore, Tristan de Montmorency che, a sua volta, distinse in lei il volto del suo antico amore.

– Voi…. – bisbigliò lui e, senza attendere risposta, la condusse nei suoi alloggi.

Giunti al sicuro negli appartamenti del Tenente, questi procurò alla povera fanciulla una camicia e una veste da camera e la rifocillò con una tazza di brodo caldo. Dopo che si fu ripresa, Diane gli raccontò, per sommi capi, l'accaduto e lui le disse che, l'indomani, l'avrebbe fatta riaccompagnare a casa, evitando ogni scandalo.

– Mi dispiace che le cose siano andate così fra di noi…. – disse lui, rievocando dolorosi ricordi – Non volevo recarVi dolore né farVi alcun male, soltanto che….

– Le cose non vanno sempre come ce le eravamo immaginate all'inizio e gli amori, a volte, finiscono – continuò lei, grata per quel chiarimento e stupita di provare, per la sua prima fiamma, soltanto riconoscenza e non più amore.

– Spero che stiate bene…. Sono sempre i più indifesi a subire le avversità della vita….

– Non preoccupateVi per me…. Sono una povera sciocca e ne pago il fio…. – sorrise, amaramente, la ragazza che, in quel momento, nulla più provava per lui né per André, ma sentiva soltanto crescerle dentro un'immensa rabbia contro se stessa e la propria vacuità.

– Se non c'è più niente che possa fare per Voi, coricateVi nel mio letto, Ve lo cedo volentieri. Io andrò a dormire nell'alloggio di un amico, ma, domani mattina, svegliateVi alle sette, perché, dopo quell'ora, arriveranno gli inservienti a fare le pulizie.

Detto ciò, si accomiatò da lei e la lasciò riposare.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar e André erano seduti sul divano degli appartamenti di lei. La donna si era calmata e aveva smesso di singhiozzare mentre lui si era ripreso dallo stupore e teneva delicatamente le mani della moglie fra le sue. Passati i primi momenti critici, in cui avevano preso il sopravvento la sorpresa e il dolore, la donna era tornata in sé e aveva capito che mai il marito avrebbe potuto tradirla. Avevano cercato di ricostruire insieme l'accaduto e, dopo avere razionalizzato, Oscar aveva incaricato una guardia di iniziare le ricerche di Diane, intuendo che la ragazza era, fra tutti loro, quella più compromessa. Svolte queste attività, gli sposi si erano seduti sul divano e avevano iniziato a parlare.

– Io non ti considero deforme – disse André alla moglie, accarezzandole il ventre – E, anzi, non ti ho mai vista così bella. La gravidanza ti turba, ti fa sentire strana, fuori posto e inadeguata ma, presto, finirà e tu ritornerai nel pieno delle tue forze e potrai stringere al seno nostro figlio.

– Oh, André, come ho fatto a dubitare di te? Sei sempre stato un punto fermo nella mia vita, l'unica persona che sia mai stata in grado di capirmi fino in fondo!

– Oscar, io ti amo più della mia anima e, senza di te, impazzirei, morirei, vorrei cessare di esistere. Nessun'altra c'è per me, mai c'è stata e mai ci sarà. Tu sei l'unica donna della mia vita.

– André, anch'io ti amo, ma provo anche tanta vergogna, perché, di fronte all'immensità del tuo amore, mi sento inadeguata e in perenne difetto….

– Oscar, hai fatto di me l'uomo più felice del mondo e ringrazio sempre Nostro Signore che ti ha donata a me.

I due sposi si guardarono con infinita dolcezza e, subito dopo, lui le avvolse le spalle con un braccio e lei gli appoggiò la testa su una scapola mentre, con la mano destra, si reggeva il ventre.

La notte era di nuovo serena.

§§§§§§§§

La mattina dopo, Oscar, ritrovata Diane negli appartamenti di Tristan de Montmorency, diede disposizioni affinché la giovane fosse convenientemente abbigliata e ricondotta a casa sua, senza scandali né clamori.

Furono avviate, con discrezione, alcune indagini, al termine delle quali non emersero il complotto ordito dalla Contessa di Polignac e dalla figlia di lei né il coinvolgimento delle due donne nella sottrazione della chiave degli appartamenti di Oscar e nella trasformazione degli stessi in un'alcova clandestina. Nessuno seppe mai che Mariette aveva pazientemente atteso che Jean lasciasse la reggia e prendesse la via di Palazzo Jarjayes, prima di prelevare Diane dall'alloggio della Duchessa e di trasferirla in quello di Oscar.

Aglaé de Gramont et de Guiche disse soltanto – e ciò fu confermato da tutti – che nessuna donna chiamata Mariette e rispondente alla descrizione fornita era mai stata al servizio di lei. Aggiunse, poi, che, il giorno in cui si era svolta la riunione del Consiglio di Reggenza, lei era stata attirata fuori dai suoi appartamenti con una scusa, rivelatasi, poi, pretestuosa e che, quando vi aveva fatto ritorno, aveva trovato tutto sottosopra e si era accorta che una collana di perle, brillanti e rubini era sparita dal portagioie dove lei la custodiva. I maligni insinuarono che si trattava della stessa collana che la Duchessa aveva perso al gioco un paio di mesi prima.

Un'altra vicenda oscura fu, così, archiviata.


	38. A primavera, arrivano le rondini

**A primavera, arrivano le rondini**

A primavera, la natura si risveglia e le vita rinasce. Il ghiaccio si scioglie e il vento, non più gelido, solletica i prati che si ricoprono di erba nuova, chiara e tenera. Gli animali escono dalle loro tane, affamati e sonnacchiosi e si sgranchiscono le zampe intorpidite dal letargo. Le chiome degli alberi e gli arbusti ossuti si riempiono di gemme e, nelle aiuole e nei vasi, fra i cespugli o vicino ai sassi, sbocciano i primi fiori. Le margherite e le primule punteggiano allegramente l'erba mentre gli iris e i narcisi si schiudono con naturale maestà, esplodendo dagli steli rigonfi.

A primavera, arrivano le rondini.

Il 21 marzo 1790, Oscar, di buon mattino, aprì la finestra della sua camera da letto per inspirare l'aria frizzante delle giovani ore, prima di mettersi in cammino verso la reggia, giacché la gravidanza inoltrata non l'aveva fermata. Aperti i vetri, fu raggiunta da un pigolio sottile e incessante, proveniente dal cornicione sovrastante la finestra. Lo sguardo della donna si fissò sul nido di fango e di sterpi che, da qualche anno, rigonfiava il muro e che, quella primavera, aveva accolto i suoi abituali occupanti con due settimane di anticipo. Dal nido, quella mattina, spuntavano cinque colli esili e allungati, culminanti in enormi becchi arancioni, spalancati e chiassosi, reclamanti cibo. Le uova si erano schiuse e, ora, i pulcini, col loro piumaggio scomposto e la voce squillante, si sporgevano all'esterno, richiamando i genitori. Non passarono che alcuni istanti e un adulto, con il dorso nero, il torace bianco e una lunga coda appuntita, arpionate le zampe al nido, infilò il becco in quello dei piccoli che, in fila, aspettavano il nutrimento.

Le labbra di Oscar si piegarono in un sorriso mentre gli occhi le brillarono di un'espressione intenerita. Dato un ultimo sguardo a quei nati, voltò le spalle alla finestra e si diresse verso la porta, quando un liquido le irrorò le gambe, annunciandole che un'altra vita si stava affacciando al mondo.

Le cameriere furono subito allertate e l'ostetrica convocata. La donna, al suo arrivo, non poté che constatare, con sgomento, che Oscar si rifiutava di coricarsi, perché preferiva la musica alle coltri.

Seduta davanti al clavicembalo, la gestante faceva scorrere le dita sulla tastiera, ora leggere, ora decise, sfiorando i tasti o affondando su di essi, a seconda dell'intensità delle contrazioni. Sudata e tesa, con gli occhi nervosi, Oscar accompagnava il picco delle doglie e il crescendo delle contrazioni, percuotendo i martelletti sulle corde dello strumento e, più acuto era il dolore, più alte erano le note. Ora ricurva sulla tastiera, ora a schiena ritta come se fosse stata sull'attenti, la donna trasformava ogni momento del suo stato in note musicali, a tratti lente, a tratti concitate. Lo scorrere delle mani sul clavicembalo si faceva, di minuto in minuto, sempre più veloce e deciso mentre il crescendo del ritmo e l'innalzamento del volume testimoniavano che il parto si stava avvicinando.

– Madame, è ora che Vi corichiate altrimenti il bambino lo farete a terra! – la esortò l'ostetrica, preoccupata e basita. Mai, infatti, le era capitata una situazione del genere.

– Non Vi preoccupate, Madame Bertrand – disse André, con voce che si sforzava di mantenere calma, ma che tradiva una forte emozione – Mia moglie ha una particolare predilezione per la musica. Smetterà quando lo vorrà.

Così diceva, ma, in cuor suo, sperava che, almeno per una volta, Oscar si sarebbe risolta a comportarsi da persona normale.

Quando le contrazioni divennero intense e ravvicinatissime, Oscar acconsentì a coricarsi e, dopo neanche un'ora dalla rottura delle acque, la stanza risuonò del vagito di un neonato.

All'udire quel pianto acuto e graffiante, André ebbe un tuffo al cuore, non riuscendo a credere che il sogno di tutta una vita, realizzatosi quasi un anno prima, stesse prendendo forme sempre più belle, delineate e complete. Si diresse, stordito, verso la loro stanza matrimoniale, guidato da quel suono sgraziato e melodioso al tempo stesso, procedendo trasognato, finché non vide Oscar, seduta sul letto, con in braccio il bambino che le era stato, da poco, portato. Era pallida e un po' stanca, ma, tutto sommato, in salute. Era uscita vittoriosa anche da quell'ultima battaglia.

Vedendo arrivare il marito, la donna scostò un poco il lenzuolo dal volto del neonato per mostrarglielo.

– Trovo che ti somigli molto nei lineamenti del viso e anche nei pochi capelli scuri che già ha. Lui è te, lui è me, lui è noi.

§§§§§§§§

Il figlio di Oscar e di André fu battezzato una settimana dopo la nascita, nella cappella di Palazzo Jarjayes, coi nomi di Honoré François Marie Augustin Louis Joseph. Il terzo nome gli fu dato in onore della Madonna, il quarto del nonno e gli ultimi due in memoria del Delfino scomparso, riguardo che la Regina apprezzò moltissimo. Relativamente al primo nome, nessuno si stupì che il figlio di una donna che aveva dedicato l'intera sua vita all'onore e al dovere fosse stato battezzato Honoré.

I padrini del bambino furono il Generale de Jarjayes e il vecchio Conte de Girodel e, in tal modo, la famiglia di Oscar ricambiò il favore, dato che il Generale era stato padrino del piccolo Grégoire Henri. Le madrine furono la Contessa de Jarjayes e, circostanza che accrebbe notevolmente il prestigio delle Casate de Jarjayes e de Lille, la stessa Regina, rappresentata da Madame Élisabeth. La Sovrana donò al suo figlioccio un servizio di argenteria e tutta la cerimonia si svolse all'insegna di una raffinata e sobria eleganza.

Negli ambienti di corte si sussurrava che la Contessa di Polignac avesse detto che il nuovo nato era un bambino ben strano, giacché non si sarebbe potuto stabilire con precisione chi, fra i genitori, era il padre e chi la madre. All'udire quella voce, André aveva pensato che era sicuramente meglio una madre con le vesti da uomo di una con l'animo da cortigiana.

Il Generale era al settimo cielo, perché, finalmente, dopo oltre sessant'anni, era nato un maschio nella sua famiglia e perché, per decreto reale, il bambino avrebbe portato il nome de Jarjayes et de Lille e, un giorno, sarebbe succeduto non soltanto al padre, ma anche alla madre che, sempre per concessione della Corona, tanti anni prima, era stata insignita della qualifica di erede del genitore.

Quasi contemporaneamente alla nascita del primogenito, André fu nominato da Robespierre viceministro. L'Avvocato di Arras nutriva molta stima per lui, a causa della precisione e dell'intelligenza dei discorsi che gli udiva fare e dei traguardi che aveva raggiunto a dispetto delle umili origini. André non ricambiava la stima né provava alcuna simpatia per il suo diretto superiore, perché ancora vivi erano in lui i ricordi della prigionia di Oscar e delle frasi udite dalle bocche di Robespierre, di Saint Just e di Théroigne de Méricourt e, tuttavia, spronato dalla moglie, da Girodel e da Mirabeau e anche per convinzione personale, non aveva esitato ad accettare l'incarico, nella speranza che un animo moderato sarebbe riuscito a contenere il fanatismo del rivoluzionario e a fare prevalere i lati buoni di lui.

La nuova prestigiosa funzione assegnata ad André portò al parossismo la rabbia del Duca d'Orléans che, contrariato dall'influenza pacificatrice e stabilizzante che l'uomo aveva sul Consiglio di Reggenza e sullo stesso Robespierre e indispettito dal fallimento del tentativo di fare vacillare il matrimonio fra lui e Oscar, si era rinforzato nei suoi propositi omicidi. Il Duca, come sempre, aveva deciso di non esporsi personalmente, ma di mandare avanti il suo poco intelligente alleato. Aveva, quindi, invitato al Palais Royal il Duca di Germain e lo aveva informato di quanto André stava diventando ricco grazie alle rendite della Contea di Lille. L'aristocratico era diventato paonazzo nell'apprendere che i proventi della Contea da lui tanto agognata stavano facendo la fortuna di quello zappaterra puzzolente nonché pidocchio rifatto e aveva assicurato che avrebbe ingaggiato, quanto prima, dei sicari.

§§§§§§§§

Una mattina di fine aprile del 1790, quando il loro figlio aveva già compiuto il primo mese di vita, Oscar e André si apprestarono a ricevere una delegazione di soldati della Guardia Metropolitana parigina, composta dal Colonnello d'Agout, dal Tenente Beauregard, da Alain, Lasalle e da altri quattro soldati semplici, venuti a fare visita al nuovo nato.

Li accolsero in un salottino verde di Palazzo Jarjayes, elegante e confortevole, ma, al contempo, più piccolo e familiare del salone principale e, soprattutto, soleggiato e facilmente riscaldabile, come tale più adatto a ospitare un neonato.

Oscar aveva ripreso servizio una settimana dopo la nascita del piccolo. Il parto non l'aveva affatto scalfita, rendendola, anzi, più combattiva e determinata di prima. Era una madre attenta, intelligente, protettiva, profondamente possessiva e gelosa, ma anche pragmatica e poco incline al sentimentalismo e alle moine. Col passare del tempo, sarebbe sicuramente diventata severa ed esigente anche se giusta. Chi conosceva bene quella famiglia non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare che l'atteggiamento di Oscar nei confronti del figlio rispecchiava quello del Generale verso di lei e che l'approccio mentale con cui la donna si relazionava alla maternità era simile a quello di un genitore di sesso maschile. André, invece, era più incline all'indulgenza e alla dolcezza tipiche delle madri. Come era in uso nell'aristocrazia, Oscar non allattava il figlio né si prendeva personalmente cura di lui, ma sovrintendeva a tutto ciò che lo riguardava, facendo attenzione a che l'infante fosse sempre ben nutrito, lindo e profumato e non esposto al freddo, all'umido e agli spifferi. André, da parte sua, vigilava e si beava della sua nuova condizione di padre.

Per ricevere i soldati, Oscar aveva indossato la sua uniforme mentre André aveva optato per un abito elegante, ma di foggia semplice, omettendo di adornare il _jabot_ con una spilla, per non fare pesare ai suoi _ex_ commilitoni il proprio mutamento di _status_.

Appena gli ospiti si furono accomodati, alcuni valletti servirono frutta e dolciumi, sui quali i soldati semplici si tuffarono avidamente, mascherando quasi per nulla una voracità figlia dell'indigenza e orba di tutti gli altri parenti, primi fra tutti il contegno e il galateo.

Circa un quarto d'ora dopo l'arrivo dei soldati, una cameriera portò il bambino nel salotto. Le osservazioni della madre immediatamente successive alla nascita erano state confermate, perché il piccolo era il ritratto del padre sia nei lineamenti del volto sia nei capelli neri e anche gli occhi, sebbene conservassero ancora il colore indefinibile dei neonati, diventavano, di giorno in giorno, sempre più verdi. Era un bambino calmo e sorridente che piangeva poco, dormiva molto, mangiava senza fare storie e faceva avvertire la sua presenza soltanto per le cose piacevoli.

Gli ospiti, ad eccezione del Colonnello d'Agout e del Tenente Beauregard che erano più compiti, si lasciarono andare a sinceri e chiassosi complimenti che culminarono in una battuta di Alain:

– Ehi, André, sei stato un bell'egoista! Glielo potevi pure lasciare al Comandante uno spazietto nel viso di questo marmocchio!

All'udire quella frase, i commilitoni scoppiarono a ridere fragorosamente.

Dopo qualche minuto, l'oggetto di tanta attenzione fu riportato nella _nursery_ a riposare e la conversazione riprese da dove era stata interrotta. Oscar chiese come stessero andando le cose a Parigi, ricevendo, per tutta risposta, dei volti rabbuiati.

– I giacobini – spiegò il Colonnello d'Agout – come sono, ora, chiamati i seguaci di Robespierre e di Saint Just, non hanno preso bene lo smantellamento di molti dei loro _clubs _e imputano la responsabilità di ciò a Robespierre che avrebbe trascurato la sua rete per fare il Ministro o che, addirittura, li avrebbe venduti in cambio del Ministero. Nelle piazze, si ode di nuovo qualcuno che borbotta e sembra che a capo degli scontenti ci sia lo stesso Saint Just. E, fin qui, poco male, che si scannassero fra di loro…. La cosa brutta è che….

L'Ufficiale non ebbe il coraggio di andare avanti.

– La cosa brutta – proseguì Alain che di peli sulla lingua ne aveva ben pochi – è che qualcuno ha messo in giro la voce che molto del frumento proveniente dalle elargizioni dei proprietari terrieri a favore dei poveri è stato sottratto e destinato al mercato nero da persone prive di scrupoli. Si dice che, dietro tutto ciò, ci sia Robespierre…. e che ci sia anche tu, André…. Dicono che Robespierre ti abbia voluto al Ministero per condurre meglio questi loschi traffici insieme a te…. Questa voce proviene da una fonte reputata autorevolissima e quell'uomo con cui ho parlato l'anno scorso, quel tizio col bastone di scopa conficcato nel…. quel tale Bernard Châtelet ha il dente avvelenato…. Mi dispiace….

– Tutto ciò è assurdo! – sbottò, furente, Oscar – Ma se è stato proprio André, col suo esempio, a dare il via alle elargizioni benefiche! Ho visto io stessa i funzionari governativi distribuire grano e viveri ai bisognosi, in base a degli elenchi stilati dalle Parrocchie e dall'Amministrazione Statale! Siamo noi due a sovrintendere all'intera operazione! Robespierre, poi, è l'incorruttibilità fatta persona! Tutto si può dire di lui, tranne che non sia un uomo che dell'onestà ha fatto un vessillo! Chi può avercela così tanto con André?!

– Mi dispiace, Comandante – disse Alain, massaggiandosi la testa – Queste sono le voci che girano da circa una settimana, ma noi soldati ci attiveremo al più presto con la nostra rete per mettere in giro la versione contraria! E, poi, vediamo chi la spunta!

Quando la visita ebbe termine e i due neogenitori si accinsero ad accompagnare gli ospiti alla porta, Alain si avvicinò ad André e gli bisbigliò:

– Ehi, André, che sai dirmi di quella faccenda di mia sorella? Io non me la bevo che sia stata portata nelle vostre stanze soltanto per allontanarla dagli appartamenti di quella Duchessa e per lasciare campo libero ai ladri! Se davvero fosse stato così, che bisogno ci sarebbe stato di portarla proprio negli alloggi tuoi e del Comandante e di conciarla da…. poco di buono?!

– Credo anch'io che questa storia sia molto strana, ma, purtroppo, quella cameriera nessuno l'ha mai vista e conosciuta, la classica apparizione emersa dal nulla e nel nulla ritornata…. A Versailles, è facile intrufolarsi, con tutte le centinaia di cortigiani, di servitori e di visitatori che, quotidianamente, l'affollano…. Quando si tratta di portare alla luce un intrigo, poi, la reggia è peggio di una palude….

La riposta di André fu molto diplomatica e contenuta entro i limiti di ciò che effettivamente si era riusciti a scoprire, ma, se anche l'uomo avesse saputo di più, si sarebbe ben guardato dall'informarne l'amico, così come non lo volle mettere a parte dei suoi sospetti, nel timore che facesse qualche stupidaggine.

– Quella Duchessa non mi convince affatto e non mi piace per niente! – proseguì Alain – E' spuntata fuori all'improvviso ed è diventata, in quattro e quattr'otto, un'amica inseparabile di Diane! Ma cosa ci trovava una gran dama del genere nella mia sorellina?! Sarebbe come pretendere che il proprietario di una rinomata cantina possa giudicare buona la birra che beviamo noi in taverna o che il cuoco della Regina si lecchi i baffi nel degustare la sbobba che ci passano in caserma! No, un attimo, Diane è un fiore di ragazza e non è certo una birra scadente o una sbobba, ma tu mi hai capito, vero?

– Perfettamente – rispose André, in evidente disagio.

– Ma io ti giuro che, quando scoprirò il colpevole, se la dovrà vedere con me, chiunque egli sia! Lo strozzerò con le mie mani!

– Alain!

Alain guardò l'amico con gli occhi carichi di collera, lo salutò con un cenno del capo e si accomiatò.

§§§§§§§§

André si strinse l'ampio mantello intorno al collo, affondandovi dentro il volto fino al naso mentre procedeva, circospetto, per le vie di Parigi. Le mattine di fine aprile erano tiepide, ma le sere erano ancora fredde, soprattutto se, come quel giorno, l'aria era battuta dal vento.

Aveva fissato un appuntamento con Bernard Châtelet e lo aveva fatto alle nove pomeridiane di un giorno in cui sapeva che Oscar sarebbe stata impegnata con la Regina. Non voleva che venisse con lui, ora che era diventata madre da poco. Sapeva di non poterla tenere fuori dai guai per sempre, con la vita che faceva e col carattere che le era toccato in sorte, ma era ancora troppo presto per esporla al pericolo. Non voleva che venisse con lui perché, di notte, faceva freddo e perché, se si fosse accalorata e fosse esplosa, di fronte a Bernard, in una reazione simile a quella che aveva avuto all'udire le parole del Colonnello d'Agout, avrebbe potuto mandare all'aria degli equilibri delicati e difficilmente ricreabili. Non voleva che venisse con lui perché, già da qualche settimana, gli pareva di essere spiato e che delle ombre si allungassero nei corridoi della reggia, quando lui li percorreva…. Le stesse ombre che si stavano allungando adesso, mentre si aggirava per i quartieri popolari di Parigi….

Giunse di fronte all'uscio che gli era stato segnalato e bussò tre volte e, dopo pochi istanti, altre due, così come era stato concordato. Gli aprì Bernard Châtelet che, dopo avere guardato a destra e a sinistra, per sincerarsi che André fosse solo, lo fece entrare e si richiuse la porta dietro le spalle.

– Conosci il motivo della mia visita, Bernard?

– No – rispose l'altro col volto torvo – ma posso immaginare.

– Non starò a tergiversare e verrò subito al dunque…. Tu mi conosci, Bernard…. Pensi davvero che io possa avere distratto i viveri destinati alla povera gente per arricchirmi? Pensi che io abbia fatto una cosa così abietta e che Robespierre sia mio complice in tutto ciò? Be', se lo pensi, sei in grande errore, perché Robespierre è incorruttibile fino al midollo mentre io non speculerei mai sulla miseria dei disgraziati! Sono stato proprio io a effettuare la prima elargizione! Fra Robespierre e me, oltretutto, non c'è alcuna confidenza. Io, quando non sono preso dagli impegni di corte, sto in famiglia mentre Robespierre è un solitario. Andiamo formalmente d'accordo, ma nulla abbiamo in comune.

– Già, ma chi, meglio di voi, avrebbe potuto mettere le mani sul frumento?

– A me non risulta che ci siano stati degli ammanchi, Bernard. Il frumento e i viveri sono distribuiti in base a degli elenchi predisposti dall'Amministrazione del Regno e dalle Parrocchie e Oscar ed io, che siamo stati delegati dalla Regina a sovrintendere alle operazioni, riceviamo dei rendiconti periodici. Se vuoi, un giorno, potrai venire alla reggia e io ti mostrerò la documentazione.

André passò l'ora successiva a descrivere a Bernard i dettagli dell'operazione e a raccontargli di tutti i tentativi, posti in essere dal Duca d'Orléans, per destabilizzare il Consiglio di Reggenza, omettendo, però, la vicenda in cui era stata coinvolta Diane, per non compromettere l'onore della fanciulla e perché nulla di concreto ricollegava l'accaduto al Duca, alla Contessa e a chiunque altro.

Al termine di quella lunga dissertazione, Bernard Châtelet aveva, di nuovo, il volto disteso, gli occhi sereni e un tono di voce cordiale.

– Dimenticavo di farti gli auguri per la tua recente paternità! – esclamò l'uomo, in un impeto di ritrovata bonarietà – Sai, anche Rosalie è al secondo mese di gravidanza! Ne abbiamo avuto la conferma ieri l'altro!

– Oh, Bernard, ma è meraviglioso!

I due uomini si congedarono con una cordialità molto maggiore di quella dimostrata da Bernard al loro incontro.

André si rimise sulla via pubblica che erano quasi le undici, diretto verso la stalla dove aveva lasciato il suo cavallo. Il freddo e l'umido erano aumentati così come la sgradevole sensazione di essere seguito. Vedeva delle ombre allungarsi e ritrarsi ai lati della strada o nelle vie traverse e, ogni tanto, dei rumori sospetti gli giungevano alle orecchie. Spaventato, l'uomo accelerò il passo, ma anche gli individui invisibili che gli stavano alle calcagna lo fecero. Spiazzato e timoroso di finire in qualche trappola, in un quartiere che, oltretutto, non gli era affatto familiare, André si mise a correre e, quasi contemporaneamente, udì il selciato rimbombare dei passi concitati dei suoi inseguitori. Correva sempre più velocemente, col cuore che gli martellava nel petto, il fiato spezzato in gola e un sudore freddo che gli imperlava il volto, ma che non voleva colare giù. Guardava le vie snodarglisi rapidissimamente e confusamente davanti agli occhi e, come in un brutto sogno, cresceva in lui la percezione del pericolo e il timore di non potervisi sottrarre.

– _Non ora che sono felice…._

Gemeva l'uomo.

– _Non ora che sono padre…._

E innalzò al Cielo una disperata e affannosa preghiera.

L'inseguimento continuò per alcuni interminabili minuti, durante i quali André non si sentiva più le gambe e anche la percezione che aveva di sé era piuttosto confusa. Racimolò le ultime forze che aveva e le concentrò in un punto della mente e, poi, chiamò a raccolta ogni suo muscolo, per quanto stanco e dolorante fosse, affidandogli la salvezza della sua vita, finché non si trovò, con sgomento, davanti a un muro invalicabile…. Si era immesso in un vicolo cieco!

Niente altro potendo fare, l'uomo sguainò la spada e si avventò contro quello degli inseguitori che sopraggiunse per primo. I due uomini incrociarono le lame per alcuni frenetici istanti, finché André, dopo una serie di parate e di affondi, mise a segno una stoccata decisiva e colpì a morte l'avversario. Un secondo sicario, ugualmente agguerrito, gli piombò addosso mentre un terzo, spuntatogli di fianco, lo fece scivolare. L'uomo si rimise in piedi, facendo leva sul pavimento con la mano sinistra e, mentre si rialzava, levò, col braccio destro, un fulmineo montante che costrinse l'altro a indietreggiare. Il balordo parava alla meno peggio gli assalti di André che, contemporaneamente, tirava calci e gomitate al terzo uomo che tentava proditoriamente di inserirsi nel combattimento. A un certo punto, il terzo sicario tirò fuori una pistola, ma André fu rapido nell'interpretarne i gesti e, non appena l'arma fu sfoderata, un fulmineo calcio dell'aggredito la separò dalla mano del proprietario, facendola finire in un tombino. Approfittando del fattore sorpresa, André si slanciò in avanti a testa bassa, ferì con un _coupé _il fianco dell'avversario e, apertosi un varco, cercò la salvezza nella fuga. Il terzo malvivente, allora, raccolse un pietrone da terra e, presa bene la mira, lo scagliò, colpendo André sulla nuca. L'uomo avvertì una forte botta, una sensazione di calore e, subito dopo, un grande dolore alla base del cranio. Ebbe, comunque, la prontezza di spirito di svoltare a destra e di immettersi, quasi incespicando, in una scalinata. Con le ultime forze che gli rimanevano, iniziò a salire, ormai barcollante, le scale che, dinanzi a lui, ondeggiavano. Sentì, dietro di sé, rimbombanti e deformate, due voci che urlavano: "_Eccolo! Eccolo!_" e, poi, la vista si appannò e i sensi lo abbandonarono.

Due coniugi, attirati dal trambusto e affacciatisi alla finestra di casa, videro l'epilogo dell'agguato. La moglie, distinto il volto di André grazie a una lanterna, esclamò:

– Ma è lui! – e bisbigliò alcune parole all'orecchio del marito.

L'uomo scese in strada e, facendo alcuni rumori, mise in fuga i due assassini.

§§§§§§§§

André si risvegliò alla mezza del giorno seguente, molto stanco e con la testa che gli doleva.

Accortisi che si era riavuto, i due coniugi che lo avevano soccorso e ospitato entrarono nella stanza dove l'uomo era adagiato e lo salutarono.

– Dove sono? Chi siete voi? – domandò André, incerto sulla sua condizione di libero o di prigioniero.

– Non temete, Signore, siete al sicuro qui – mormorò la donna, con un filo di voce, temendo di disturbare l'infermo – Il Medico che Vi ha visitato ha detto che la ferita non è grave. Si tratta di un graffio superficiale, ma la stanchezza e l'agitazione Vi hanno fatto ugualmente perdere i sensi. Avete perso un po' di sangue, ma non c'è stato bisogno di mettere i punti. Il Medico Vi suggerisce di applicarci questo unguento per una settimana – e gli porse una ricetta, con fare timido.

– Vi ringrazio, Madame. Ditemi quanto avete speso e io Vi rifonderò.

– Non Vi preoccupate, si tratta di un Medico di buon cuore che visita gratuitamente la povera gente….

La donna arrossì e, con molta titubanza, si rivolse di nuovo ad André:

– Vi ricordate di me, Monsieur?

– Oh, Madame, no…. Mi dispiace…. Dovrei?

– Sono Susanne…. La taverna…. Due anni fa…. Voi mi donaste del denaro che cambiò la mia vita….

André tentò di ripescare dalla memoria il volto della donna che lo aveva accolto in casa sua e, dopo un po' di tentativi, vi riconobbe i lineamenti della giovanissima prostituta che aveva provato ad adescarlo due anni prima, quando, affranto, mezzo cieco e congedato dall'esercito, era andato a ubriacarsi nella più infima delle taverne, a piangere sui frammenti della sua vita spezzata.

– Quel denaro e le parole che mi avete detto…. L'invito ad avere più rispetto di me e a cambiare vita mi hanno dato il coraggio di fare ciò che, da tempo, avrei voluto, ma che non mi decidevo mai a realizzare…. Sapete, non sono nata prostituta…. ovviamente…. – e accompagnò queste ultime parole a un sorriso tirato e triste – ma mio padre morì che avevo otto anni e il mio patrigno…. o meglio…. l'uomo che venne a vivere con mia madre…. be'…. beveva, mi picchiava e si approfittava di me…. Fuggii di casa a dodici anni e cercai lavoro come domestica, ma anche i miei padroni…. i tre che cambiai in sei mesi…. si approfittarono di me…. Stanca di essere violata dai mariti e bastonata dalle loro mogli gelose, decisi di darmi alla vita, così avrei fatto le stesse cose, ma, almeno, avrei guadagnato di più e sgobbato di meno che come serva….

Si coprì il volto con le mani e scoppiò a piangere mentre il marito le appoggiava delicatamente un braccio intorno alle spalle.

– Feci vita di strada per quattro anni, finché non approdai in quella taverna…. – proseguì la donna – Non cerco facili giustificazioni, ma la convinzione di non valere niente e la disperazione che nulla di buono mai succederà possono uccidere più di un mucchio di botte…. E, poi, conobbi Voi…. Nessuno mi aveva mai trattata con tanto rispetto e con tanta gentilezza…. Come se valessi qualcosa…. Come se fossi una creatura di Dio…. Nessuno fino ad allora era stato così buono con me…. La mattina dopo, lasciai la taverna, inseguita dalle imprecazioni del proprietario che mi urlava che ero soltanto una puttana ignorante e stupida e che nient'altro avrei potuto fare a parte…. Bussai alle porte di un convento…. Le suore mi accolsero, mi rifocillarono e, dopo alcuni giorni, mi procurarono un lavoro da sguattera…. Sentendomi meglio, chiesi di potere fare anch'io qualcosa per gli altri e, insieme alle suore, iniziai a fare visita ai bambini del brefotrofio, ai poveri ricoverati negli ospitali e ai carcerati…. Fu in carcere che conobbi Charles….

– Anch'io ebbi un patrigno e anch'io subii umiliazioni e percosse – si inserì il marito – Finché decisi di scappare di casa e di vivere per strada, di espedienti. Rubavo, per lo più, finché non fui preso…. In ragione della giovane età, non fui appeso a una corda né marchiato, ma, dopo la fustigazione, fui condannato a sei anni di carcere duro…. E, lì, conobbi Susanne…. un angelo biondo e bellissimo che veniva a consolarmi e a darmi conforto e speranza, dicendomi che la mia vita non era finita e che tutto poteva ancora accadere…. Tante persone portate dalla Chiesa erano venute a parlarmi e a confortarmi, ma nessuna era come lei…. lei era speciale….

– E, così, un giorno, sentii bussare alla porta di casa, andai ad aprire e me lo trovai davanti – intervenne, di nuovo, la moglie con un sorriso che, questa volta, era dolce e gioioso – con in mano un mazzolino di fiori che aveva raccolto per me strada facendo…..

– Le dissi di non temere, perché non ero evaso, ma avevo semplicemente finito di scontare la pena. Le dissi che mi era mancata moltissimo, dopo che le suore l'avevano destinata alla visita di altri istituti e che avevo capito di non potere più fare a meno di lei. Le dissi che volevo sposarla….

– Sono stata una prostituita, balbettai io….

– Sono stato un ladro, le risposi io prontamente….

– Ci abbracciammo stretti stretti e, da allora, non ci siamo più lasciati….

– Un Sacerdote ha trovato a me un lavoro come uomo di fatica mentre Susanne, ogni tanto, pulisce i pavimenti in qualche negozio o nei magazzini. Ci arrangiamo, ma siamo felici….

– E, sei mesi fa, è nato il nostro primogenito! – esclamò la moglie, correndo nella stanza accanto a tornandone, subito dopo, con un fagottino lindo e morbido da cui emergeva il visetto paffuto di un lattante – Benoît è un bambino molto amato! Non sarà mai maltrattato, non conoscerà il bastone e la verga, ma soltanto l'amore di un padre e di una madre!

– Il Vostro racconto è splendido! Sapete, anch'io sono padre da un mese! E anche per me quella sera in taverna fu decisiva. Anch'io decisi di cambiare vita e di riscuotermi proprio a partire da quella notte.

I tre si guardarono felici e sereni.

§§§§§§§§

Il pomeriggio stesso, André, sentendosi molto meglio, prese congedo dai suoi salvatori e fece ritorno a Palazzo Jarjayes. Non avendo trovato, nella stalla pubblica, il suo cavallo, noleggiò una vettura di piazza e, con questa, tornò a casa.

Oscar si era molto preoccupata per l'assenza del marito e, investendo letteralmente il segretario di lui di una pioggia di domande incalzanti, aveva scoperto che André si era recato a Parigi, a fare visita a Bernard Châtelet Aveva, quindi, mandato un messaggero alla caserma della Guardia Metropolitana, dalla quale le avevano risposto che, nella notte, era stata segnalata un'aggressione ai danni di uno sconosciuto e che i soldati, giunti sul posto, avevano trovato soltanto il cadavere di un certo Paul Vermont, un balordo che viveva di espedienti e di crimini, specialmente di omicidi a pagamento. Proseguendo le indagini, avevano trovato e sequestrato, in una stalla pubblica, il cavallo di André, ma dell'uomo non vi era alcuna traccia.

Oscar si era, quindi, diretta a Parigi e, dopo avere fatto un'inutile visita a Barnard, che nulla seppe dirle sulle sorti di André, aveva iniziato a perlustrare le vie vicine al luogo dove i due uomini si erano incontrati, con una foga e una determinazione tanto grandi quanto infruttuose.

Delusa e stremata, la donna era tornata a casa, al tramonto, col cuore gonfio e il morale a pezzi e, salita al piano nobile, era andata a cercare conforto davanti alla culla di Honoré che dormiva tranquillo e inconsapevole.

Passati alcuni minuti, udì un tramestio provenire dalle stanze vicine e le esclamazioni di gioia di alcuni servitori. Precipitatasi nei suoi appartamenti, vide il marito sano e salvo, in piedi davanti a lei e gli si gettò fra le braccia.

– Ho temuto che ti avessero fatto qualcosa….

– Ho temuto che non ti avrei rivista….

– Giurami che non lo farai più! Giurami che mai più andrai incontro al pericolo senza di me!

Smisero di parlare e si persero l'una fra le braccia dell'altro.

**Per la serie, quando la realtà supera la fantasia, la partoriente che, anziché starsene a letto, suonava il pianoforte (non il clavicembalo) per sottolineare l'intensità delle doglie è esistita veramente. Era una donna della mia famiglia, vissuta nell'800.**

**Robespierre, a differenza di Danton, non è mai stato Ministro di Giustizia e nessuna elargizione di frumento, purtroppo, ci fu.**

**Susanne è la giovane comparsa nel corso del quarto capitolo, intitolato: "**_**Sere nere**_**".**

**Cosa faranno, adesso, Oscar e André? Cosa farà quest'ultimo in un ruolo che, oggi, definiremmo di Sottosegretario alla Giustizia? **

**Posso soltanto anticiparvi che uno dei personaggi non uscirà vivo dal prossimo capitolo. Vogliamo lanciare il toto – morto? Scatenatevi nelle recensioni!**

**Come sempre, grazie a tutti coloro che mi seguono e buona lettura!**


	39. La corona insanguinata

**La corona insanguinata**

Maggio volgeva al termine e la corte era in fermento per la prossima incoronazione di Re Luigi XVII. Molti nobili erano confluiti a Versailles e nella capitale per assistere alle celebrazioni e alle cerimonie collegate al solenne evento, con la conseguenza che i saloni e i corridoi della reggia brulicavano più del solito di un'accolita umana variegata e rumorosa. Quei nobili di provincia, alcuni allegri e gioviali, altri tronfi e pomposi, certuni senza un soldo e in cerca di fortuna e molti alquanto fuori moda, erano tutti, indifferentemente, desiderosi di avvicinare il piccolo Re, di baciargli le mani e le vesti e di impetrare da lui cariche e favori. Ciò aveva innervosito Maria Antonietta che, desiderosa di preservare la tranquillità emotiva del figlio, aveva ordinato alle sue dame di tenerlo il più possibile lontano dalla folla dei curiosi e a Oscar di vigilare.

Questa nuova incombenza, unita alla tensione nervosa collegata alla necessità di organizzare nei minimi dettagli il viaggio della corte a Reims e il servizio di sicurezza durante tutte le fasi dell'incoronazione, stava sfibrando Oscar, infliggendole una recrudescenza della tosse nervosa che, da qualche anno, l'affliggeva. La donna, oltretutto, non riusciva a recuperare la linea precedente alla gravidanza e, da circa una settimana, aveva anche ricominciato a soffrire di alcune fastidiose nausee. André, vedendola pallida e agitata, tentava di venirle in soccorso con la sua presenza intelligente e rassicurante, rimediandoci, molto spesso, qualche immeritato rimbrotto. L'uomo accettava tutto di buon grado, perché quella era la Oscar che conosceva e amava.

Fra i vari nobili giunti nella reggia, c'era l'Arciduchessa Maria Cristina di Sassonia Teschen, molto più silenziosa e compita rispetto ad alcuni mesi addietro. Si sarebbe potuto asserire che l'atteggiamento castigato della sorella di Maria Antonietta fosse dovuto alla presenza del marito oltre che alla solennità dell'evento, ma, avendo notato una certa inquietudine nel volto e negli sguardi di lei, Oscar iniziò a temere che la successione sul trono austriaco, seguita alla morte, avvenuta lo scorso venti febbraio, dell'Imperatore Giuseppe II, avesse posto a rischio il recente trattato fra la Francia e l'Austria.

C'erano anche i cugini inglesi di Oscar, il Conte di Canterbury e Sir Percy Blakenay che, passando da Lille, avevano offerto alla Marchesina Victoire Aurélie de Saint Quentin e al fratello di lei di accompagnarli a Versailles. Alla comitiva si era aggiunta la famiglia d'Amiens al gran completo. La prospettiva di avere come compagne di viaggio la sgradevole e dispotica Marchesa e la giallognola e lamentosa figlia non aveva entusiasmato i nobili inglesi che, però, per educazione, non si erano potuti esimere dall'accettarne la presenza. Quando, dieci minuti prima della partenza, si era unito ai viaggiatori anche Maurice Le Barde, forte della certezza che l'incoronazione sarebbe stata una fonte inesauribile di ispirazione per la propria vena creativa, il Conte di Canterbury e Sir Percy avevano maturato la definitiva convinzione di trovarsi a capo del carrozzone di un _freak show_.

Una mattina di fine maggio, Oscar e André stavano conversando, nei giardini della reggia, con i cugini inglesi, con i coniugi Girodel e con i componenti delle famiglie de Saint Quentin e d'Amiens.

Il giovane Marchese Camille Alexandre de Saint Quentin era diventato più maturo e giudizioso mentre il poco più anziano Marchese d'Amiens aveva serbato il suo tratto caratteriale altero e scostante che, unito al volto pallido, alla voce nasale e a un aspetto poco avvenente, gli conferiva un'apparenza decisamente sgradevole. Questa prima impressione, quando era suffragata da una frequentazione più approfondita, consacrava il giovane gentiluomo nell'olimpo delle persone da evitare.

La Marchesina Victoire Aurélie che, per tutto quell'anno, si era mantenuta in contatto epistolare col Conte di Canterbury, si trovava in una fase intermedia in cui l'innamoramento per André si stava affievolendo, sostituito da un progressivo interesse per il gentiluomo inglese che, da parte sua, con una corte garbata, ma assidua, stava facendo di tutto per volgere l'affetto di lei nella propria direzione. Questo paziente e appassionato assedio amoroso era spesso disturbato dalle ossessive e fastidiose incursioni della Marchesa d'Amiens, intenta in un enorme quanto inane sforzo volto a indirizzare i sentimenti del Conte verso l'insignificante Geneviève. Questi ripetuti tentativi, che rendevano la Marchesa odiosa e ridicola al tempo stesso, stavano diventando sempre più insistenti, al punto da mettere a dura prova anche la pazienza del mite e gentile Conte di Canterbury.

Fra un motteggio e l'altro, Monsignor d'Amiens interveniva, ogni tanto, con una frase solenne e una citazione delle sacre scritture, mascherando, dietro l'apparenza del vecchio svanito, una presenza di spirito non comune anche fra i giovani.

– Non trovate, Signor Conte, che l'azzurro chiarissimo del cielo di questa mattina ricordi le iridi di Geneviève? – miagolò l'asfissiante Marchesa al gentiluomo inglese che non sapeva più come schermirsi.

Oscar non poté trattenere un'alzata di ciglia di fronte a tanta stucchevolezza mentre André e Girodel non finivano di benedire la loro condizione di uomini ammogliati che li metteva al riparo dagli artigli della pronuba. Geneviève, in tutto ciò, manteneva la sua espressione assente e annoiata di sempre, perché il Conte di Canterbury non le piaceva e l'inglese che aveva appreso dai suoi scarsi e svogliati studi era troppo scadente per farle ipotizzare un futuro in Inghilterra.

– Forse, Signora Marchesa, avete confuso i colori – intervenne, con fare sornione, Sir Percy Blakenay – Può darsi che mio cugino non aneli al pallido azzurro del cielo di questa mattina, ma al verde splendente dei cespugli e delle chiome degli alberi – concluse, quindi, riferendosi, con tutta evidenza, a Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin che, di tutte le donne presenti, era l'unica ad avere gli occhi verdi.

Questa frase tagliente confuse i due diretti interessati oltre a provocare la stizza della Marchesa e una petulante rimostranza di Monsignor d'Amiens:

– Nostro Signore ci diede il creato perché noi ce ne servissimo per le nostre necessità quotidiane e non per farne lo specchio delle nostre vanità!

– Perché costringere la beltà del creato entro il meschino cerchio delle necessità quotidiane? Troppo splendente è la natura e troppo brillanti sono i colori per non suscitare in noi sentimenti più elevati! – disse la voce bassa e suadente del bell'uomo che si stava accostando al gruppo.

I presenti si voltarono e videro il Conte Maxence Florimond de Compiègne che si dirigeva, con passo agile e portamento leggiadro, verso di loro. Nello scorgere il cugino, Girodel impallidì e, subito dopo, si allontanò, seguito dalla moglie. Il volto annoiato di Geneviève, a quell'apparizione, si rischiarò come se fosse stato attraversato dai raggi del sole d'agosto e gli occhi di lei brillarono estasiati di viva ammirazione.

– Questo nobile gentiluomo in parte Vi ha esaltata, ma, in parte, Vi ha umiliata, Mademoiselle – proseguì il Conte di Compiègne, rivolto alla Marchesina Victoire Aurélie – perché paragonare i Vostri occhi ai cespugli o alle chiome degli alberi non ne esprime, se non in minima parte, la bellezza e l'intensità. Essi ricordano, piuttosto, gli smeraldi della Birmania, le giade della Cina e la violenza del mare in tempesta!

Il Conte di Compiègne aveva appreso che, fra i nobili giunti dalla provincia per assistere all'incoronazione, c'era anche la Marchesina de Saint Quentin, fornita di una notevole bellezza oltre che di una ragguardevole dote e non si era lasciato sfuggire l'occasione di avvicinarla.

Sir Percy Blakenay, che, in altre occasioni, avrebbe replicato, decise di rimanere in un divertito silenzio, curioso di capire dove sarebbe andato a parare il Conte di Compiègne che, già in occasione del suo precedente soggiorno a Versailles, aveva avuto occasione di conoscere e disprezzare.

Oscar e André soffocarono a mala pena un sorriso al cospetto di tanta sfacciataggine mentre la destinataria delle lodi taceva perplessa. Geneviève, invece, guardava il Conte ammirata, sdilinquendosi all'udire la melodia artefatta di quelle parole, neanche fossero state pronunciate per lei.

André, intanto, aveva provveduto alle presentazioni e ciò aveva dato a Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin il tempo di riaversi dalla sorpresa.

– Non esagerate, Conte, con le Vostre lodi o potrei anche crederci – disse la Marchesina col suo tono più ironico, dopo avere recuperato la presenza di spirito.

– Fareste bene a crederci, invece, perché mai ho visto al mondo qualcosa di più bello! – la incalzò lui.

– Signor Conte, sono una povera provinciale e devo conservare le mie modeste risorse emotive per la prossima incoronazione. Troppe emozioni rischierebbero di uccidermi – e si congedò da lui e dagli altri con un lieve inchino, seguita dai due nobili inglesi e dal fratello.

Il Conte di Compiègne, non avendo più ragione di restare, si accomiatò anche lui, inseguito dagli occhi infervorati di Geneviève che, fra una risata e un saltello, non sapeva più cosa fare per farsi notare.

Subito dopo, tratta in disparte la madre, in preda all'eccitazione e zompettando convulsamente come una bambina, la zitellona esclamò:

– Le Vostre ricerche sono finite, Madre! E' quello il gentiluomo che voglio sposare! Il Conte di Canterbury è noioso e taciturno mentre il Conte di Compiègne è affascinante e sa stare al mondo!

– Ma sei impazzita, Geneviève?! – la apostrofò, fuori dalla grazia di Dio, la genitrice – Quell'individuo non è affatto un gentiluomo! Mentre tu oziavi, io ho preso alcune informazioni…. Sappi che ha una pessima reputazione e neanche un soldo di suo! E' completamente screditato e inviso a coloro che contano! Non vedi come lo stesso cugino se ne è andato via indispettito, non appena il _tuo gentiluomo_ ha fatto la sua comparsa?! E, come se non bastasse, stava corteggiando un'altra….

– Ma, Madre, un uomo che dice parole così stupende non può avere un animo abietto….

– Parole stupende non rivolte a te….

Mentre la Marchesa, sotto l'effetto dell'ira, stava rapidamente alternando tutti i colori, si udì, poco più in là, un uomo declamare, con enfatica affettazione, sgangherati versi a un pubblico oscillante fra lo stupore e l'ilarità.

_Gemea Corisandro_

_Piangea dagli occhi_

_E, dopo un lacrimoso saluto,_

_Andossene. _

– Oh, per Dio, Le Barde, piantatela o volete diventare lo zimbello di Versailles, dopo essere stato il fenomeno da baraccone di tutta Lille! – sbottò la Marchesa d'Amiens che non sapeva più con chi prendersela.

Subito dopo, la nobildonna si allontanò, trascinandosi dietro la figlia mentre André andava a consolare il povero poetastro che un'anima perennemente in bilico fra il melodramma e la farsa e una stranezza caratteriale del tutto priva di malignità rendevano facile e indifesa vittima della cattiveria altrui.

§§§§§§§§

La corte si era, infine, trasferita a Reims, nella cui cattedrale si sarebbe svolta la cerimonia dell'incoronazione. La famiglia reale aveva preso alloggio nell'Arcivescovado, sito nel Palazzo di Tau, posto a fianco della Cattedrale di Notre Dame che, per quei giorni, sarebbe assurto al rango di palazzo reale.

La sera di sabato cinque giugno, Oscar e le Guardie Reali, insieme ad alcuni notabili del Regno, fra cui figuravano il Generale de Jarjayes, il vecchio Conte de Girodel e André, avevano accompagnato il piccolo Re nella cattedrale, dove avrebbe trascorso la notte in preghiera. Oscar, le Guardie Reali e i notabili sarebbero, invece, rimasti fuori delle porte del sacro edificio a vigilare.

La mattina di domenica sei giugno, era partita, dall'Abbazia di Saint Remy, una processione di monaci guidata dall'Abate, recante la Santa Ampolla, contenente l'olio sacro con cui l'Arcivescovo di Reims avrebbe impartito al Re le sette unzioni, facendo di lui il diretto depositario del potere divino oltre che un taumaturgo. Secondo una tradizione mista a leggenda, quell'olio era giunto direttamente dal cielo, tramite lo Spirito Santo, per ordine di San Remigio, quando, intorno all'anno 493, aveva battezzato Clodoveo.

Oscar era in allerta, perché sia gli informatori delle Guardie Reali sia Alain le avevano riferito che alcuni ribelli avevano intenzione di impossessarsi della Santa Ampolla e di infrangerla, profanando l'olio sacro. Decise, quindi, di scortare i monaci in processione e, poiché la calca le impediva di allontanarsi dalle porte della cattedrale, si prodigò, non senza difficoltà, per aprire un varco fra quei corpi. Essendo, finalmente, riuscita a intravedere la processione in lontananza, diede ordine agli uomini di formare un cordone su ambo i lati del varco, per tenere a bada la folla mentre lei e altre cinque Guardie Reali andavano incontro ai monaci.

Era appena arrivata davanti all'Abate, quando udì delle urla di dolore e, voltatasi, vide alcuni popolani tentare la fuga o cadere a terra insanguinati e sopraffatti dalla sofferenza. Impiegò poco tempo ad accorgersi che alcuni uomini armati di baionette, di fucili e di spade, si stavano facendo largo a suon di fendenti, costringendo la folla alla ritirata e ferendo chi non poteva o non voleva allontanarsi. Oscar impugnò subito l'elsa ed estrasse la lama dal fodero, urlando ai suoi di prepararsi alla lotta.

– _Era vero, quindi! Qualcuno ha organizzato un assalto ai monaci e, forse, un attentato allo stesso Re!_ – pensò la donna mentre parava i fendenti e ne assestava degli altri.

– Guardie, formate un cerchio intorno ai monaci! Reverendo Abate, nascondete la Santa Ampolla, non tenetela così in evidenza!

Il Colonnello de Girodel e il Capitano de Valmy, intanto, erano accorsi dal portone della cattedrale, dove erano rimasti di guardia e stavano combattendo insieme agli altri. Anche André, il Generale, il Conte di Canterbury e Sir Percy Blakenay erano giunti sul posto e duellavano al pari delle Guardie.

Oscar era la più fiera e la più aggressiva di tutti e non lesinava _coupés_ e montanti all'indirizzo di chi la assaliva, mettendo fulmineamente a mal partito chiunque si azzardasse a sfidarla. Sir Percy tirava di scherma con grande maestria e forniva un prezioso aiuto alla lontana cugina.

– Claude, assali l'Abate! Rubagli l'Ampolla, che noi ti copriamo! – dissero due energumeni a un giovanotto biondo che stava con loro.

André e il Generale, udita quell'esortazione, si avventarono, uno ciascuno, sui due uomini e Oscar, disarmato il suo attuale avversario con un molinello, raggiunse Claude in quattro falcate, lo afferrò per la casacca e lo gettò a terra. A causa del capitombolo, un'ampolla, del tutto uguale a quella portata in processione dall'Abate, cadde di dosso al giovane e ruzzolò a terra senza rompersi. Oscar la agguantò con la mano destra, afferrando, con la sinistra, il braccio dell'uomo disteso che costrinse a voltarsi verso di lei.

– Hervé Huppert! – esclamò la donna, fissando il volto lentigginoso, gli occhi azzurri e la cicatrice a stella sulla guancia sinistra del ragazzo che aveva atterrato.

Nel mentre, un uomo colossale le si fiondò addosso dal lato sinistro, facendole perdere l'equilibrio. Oscar gli assestò una gomitata sul naso e un calcio su una gamba, riuscendo rapidamente a rimettersi in piedi, ma il diversivo, seppure durato pochi istanti, era stato sufficiente a Hervé Huppert per dileguarsi fra la folla.

Arrestati gli aggressori ancora in vita che non erano riusciti a fuggire, Oscar, André, il Generale e i cugini inglesi corsero all'interno della cattedrale mentre Girodel e Valmy vi scortarono, più lentamente, i monaci terrorizzati.

Appena giunta nel sacro edificio, Oscar fu letteralmente investita dalla Regina che, accortasi del tumulto, era in grande apprensione per l'incolumità dei suoi figli.

– Che cosa sta succedendo, Madame Oscar? Datemi una spiegazione!

Oscar raccontò, in poche parole, l'accaduto alla Regina, mostrandole la falsa ampolla che aveva portato con sé. Maria Antonietta allibì, per, poi, trasecolare, quando, giunto l'Abate nella cattedrale, poté vedere vicine le due ampolle.

– Madame Oscar, Vi affido quest'ampolla sacrilega…. Custoditela finché non avremo fatto ritorno a Versailles, dove ne faremo esaminare il contenuto. La cerimonia dell'incoronazione deve avere luogo comunque, non possiamo fermarci, ne va della dignità della Corona! Il Re non si è accorto di niente e non deve essere turbato. Che siano prestati i soccorsi ai feriti, seppellite i morti, portate in carcere i prigionieri e che si parli di tutto ciò il meno possibile.

Ciò detto, si voltò di spalle, dopo che Oscar si era messa sull'attenti e tornò da dove era venuta.

La cerimonia dell'incoronazione fu portata a termine, alla presenza degli alti prelati e dei pari del regno, fra cui figuravano le famiglie de Jarjayes e de Girodel e il neoConte di Lille.

§§§§§§§§

Due giorni dopo l'incoronazione, l'otto giugno del 1790, Luigi XVII si mostrò al popolo nella piazza principale di Reims, antistante la Cattedrale di Notre Dame, per benedire la folla, distribuire monete d'oro e imporre le mani sui malati di scrofolosi.

Affinché non si ripetessero i disordini di due giorni prima, Oscar aveva fatto perlustrare ogni angolo dei dintorni e perquisire tutti gli astanti. Ella stessa stava in allerta come se l'anticristo fosse dovuto giungere da un momento all'altro.

Poiché la notizia dell'agguato non era stata portata a conoscenza dei nobili che non si erano trovati in piazza il giorno dell'incoronazione o era stata minimizzata, questi si comportavano come se nulla fosse successo. Il Conte di Compiègne, in particolare, non faceva che avvicinare Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin che, dal canto suo, cercava di evitarlo il più possibile. Geneviève d'Amiens si metteva in mostra con l'aristocratico in tutti i modi, ricevendo, in cambio, un'indifferenza che rasentava la maleducazione e delle eloquentissime occhiatacce da parte della madre. L'Arciduchessa Maria Cristina era sempre tesa, confermando, in Oscar, il timore che qualcosa non stesse andando per il verso giusto relativamente al trattato dello scorso settembre. Il sospetto aggiungeva preoccupazione ad angoscia nell'animo della donna che reagiva con crescente nervosismo.

Come se la confusione non fosse già sufficiente, Maurice Le Barde non faceva che agitarsi in lungo e in largo, alla continua ricerca di una fonte di ispirazione.

Mentre il piccolo Re stava esercitando le sue nuove doti di taumaturgo sui malati di scrofolosi, una donna scarmigliata e rugosa, abbigliata con vesti variopinte, un fazzoletto frangiato sul capo e molte catene d'oro, trascurata dalle Guardie perché vecchia e male in arnese, si slanciò verso il Re e gli si parò dinnanzi.

– E' la zingara Azucena! – esclamarono alcune persone nella folla.

Subito, le Guardie, timorose che si potesse ripetere quanto accaduto due giorni prima, afferrarono la vecchia per le braccia, ma questa, con una forza insospettabile in una donna di quell'età, biascicando maledizioni nella sua lingua gitana, si divincolò e puntò il dito contro il Re.

– Non volgerà una luna prima che la tua corona si macchi di sangue! Qualcuno sarà assassinato nella grande Casa del Re e quest'evento turberà la pace di molti!

Detto ciò, la zingara proruppe in una sinistra risata mentre i capelli corvini, inframmezzati da fili bianchi, si agitavano al vento.

– Ristabilite l'ordine! – ingiunse Maria Antonietta – Che la benedizione della folla prosegua!

Le Guardie Reali afferrarono la zingara che si dimenava e domandarono a Oscar:

– Comandante, dobbiamo metterla ai ferri?

Oscar guardò, accigliata, la vecchia e, poi, rispose:

– No, è innocua, lasciatela andare.

– Vattene, svaporata! – disse una Guardia, assestandole una spinta sul braccio – E ringrazia la tua buona stella!

La vecchia si liberò con una spallata e se ne andò via, facendo risuonare la sua tetra risata nella piazza di Reims.

§§§§§§§§

Tornata la corte a Versailles, l'ampolla sottratta a Claude – Hervé Huppert era stata consegnata, in gran segreto, al chimico Antoine Laurent de Lavoisier, fatto giungere, per l'occasione, alla reggia e questi aveva iniziato ad analizzarne il contenuto.

Le Guardie Reali si erano accorte che alcune delle armi sequestrate agli attentatori recavano impresso il marchio del reggimento della Guardia Metropolitana Parigina e Oscar aveva imposto discrezione, almeno fino a quando non fosse riuscita a parlare col Colonnello d'Agout.

Pochi giorni dopo il rientro da Reims, Luigi XVII avrebbe fatto la sua prima apparizione da Sovrano nel salone di Apollo e tutta la reggia era in agitazione.

Oscar e André erano bellissimi. Lei indossava la sua divisa turchese da Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali, sulla quale rilucevano le spalline, gli alamari, i cordoni dorati e, naturalmente, la Croce dell'Ordine di San Luigi e tutte le altre medaglie da lei conquistate. Lui, invece, aveva un abito composto da una marsina ricamata in _faille_ di seta rosa, da un _gilet_ di taffetà cangiante, rosa e da _polpes moirés_, pure rosa. Il _jabot_ e le cadute ai polsi erano formati da pizzi argento e da nastri di raso rosa.

Una gran folla era giunta alla reggia per omaggiare il nuovo Sovrano. In mezzo ad essa, c'erano anche Bernard e Rosalie, lui con indosso un completo nero, sobrio ed essenziale e lei con un'_andrienne_ azzurra come il cielo e un nastro dello stesso colore fra i capelli. Bernard, in realtà, aveva l'espressione riottosa di chi era stato trascinato lì per i capelli e proprio non riusciva a condividere l'entusiasmo e la curiosità della consorte per quelle messinscene monarchiche, cariche di sfarzo e di superstizione. Rosalie, però, aveva pestato i piedi e, forte del suo stato di donna incinta, l'aveva spuntata.

Bernard aveva, quindi, colto l'occasione al volo, chiedendo ad André di mostrargli le carte relative alla distribuzione del frumento ai poveri, così che quella giornata scorresse in modo proficuo, senza essere sacrificata sull'altare della vacuità. André aveva condotto l'amico nel suo ufficio, invitandolo a sedersi alla sua scrivania e mettendogli di fronte tutti gli incartamenti. Si era, quindi, accomiatato, a causa di alcune incombenze da svolgere.

Il Conte di Compiègne continuava a dare il tormento a Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin mentre il fratello di lei, il giovane Marchese, se la godeva un mondo, fra una cerimonia e un ballo.

Geneviève d'Amiens non sapeva più cosa fare per rendersi ridicola, coi suoi bizzarri tentativi di farsi notare dall'affascinante nobiluomo, tanto da essere diventata una leggenda fra le dame di corte. Il Conte di Compiègne, da consumato uomo di mondo, si era subito accorto di quella strana e prorompente cotta, ma non aveva voluto dare spago alla seccante Marchesina che giudicava assolutamente indesiderabile, malgrado la cospicua dote di cui disponeva. Mai e poi mai il bel Conte di Compiègne avrebbe unito le sue sorti a quelle di una donna così goffa e sgraziata che lo avrebbe reso ridicolo agli occhi di tutti e che non avrebbe favorito in alcun modo l'ascesa sociale di lui. Non si sarebbe seppellito a Lille, a fare il nobile di provincia, accanto a una moglie scialba, a un cognato presuntuoso e detestabile, a un vecchio Monsignore petulante e a una suocera arcigna e avara, ma ancora troppo giovane per fargli l'immenso favore di passare a miglior vita. Il giovane amore di Geneviève pareva, quindi, destinato all'inappagamento e a fornire copiosa materia ai poemi guerresco-amorosi di Maurice Le Barde.

Quest'ultimo, quel giorno, se ne stava nel _Parterre du Midi _a declamare i versi che aveva composto per commemorare "l'Agguato alla Santa Ampolla", giacché, col rientro a Versailles, la notizia era trapelata ed era, ormai, diventata di pubblico dominio.

_Mentre fervea la pugna,_

_L'amazzone aurichiomata_

_Strage facea di nemici_

_Insieme al canuto padre_

_E al fiero e fedele sposo, _

_Il nostro buon Conte_

_E, dalla caliginosa Albione,_

_Un prode eroe i denti facea tremar. _

– Un paio di versi non si negano a nessuno – ridacchiò Sir Percy, essendosi riconosciuto nell'eroe straniero citato alla fine del canto mentre il Generale storceva il naso, non avendo gradito l'aggettivo di "_canuto_".

Oscar, invece, era più grave del solito, perché, mezz'ora prima, Lavoisier le aveva comunicato gli esiti dell'esame effettuato sul contenuto dell'ampolla falsa. Si trattava di un potente veleno che agiva a contatto con la pelle. Dopo qualche ora dall'unzione, il Re sarebbe morto e, con ogni probabilità, l'Arcivescovo di Reims lo avrebbe seguito, essendo una piccola dose di quell'unguento letale, sparsa sul palmo di una mano, sufficiente a causare la morte di un uomo. Era molto probabile che quei delinquenti, prezzolati da una vecchia conoscenza, avessero simulato un attentato alla Santa Ampolla mentre il loro vero intento era scambiarla con quella contraffatta, per, poi, allontanarsi subito dopo, fingendo una ritirata di fronte all'incalzare delle Guardie.

Torva e agitata, con i malesseri e le nausee che l'affiggevano, Oscar lasciò il _Parterre du Midi _e iniziò a passeggiare fra i viali ad esso adiacenti. Non passò troppo tempo che la donna fu raggiunta da un sasso, scagliato da una mano nascosta, che terminò il suo volo in prossimità dei piedi di lei. Vedendo che la pietra era avvolta in un foglio di carta, la raccolse e la liberò dall'involucro.

_La Regina e il Conte di Fersen si sono dati appuntamento per un convegno amoroso nel boschetto di Venere, sotto la statua della dea._

Questo era scritto sul foglio spiegazzato, vergato da una grafia piuttosto ricercata.

Senza troppo riflettere, Oscar, in preda all'agitazione e al nervosismo, corse in direzione del boschetto.

Giunta sul posto, la donna restò impietrita di fronte a una scena che le fece spalancare gli occhi. Proprio accanto al basamento della statua di Venere, André stringeva le mani di Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin e le rivolgeva delle parole accorate.

Anche André e la Marchesina Victoire Aurélie erano stati attratti nel boschetto con l'inganno, lui con la falsa notizia che Oscar era caduta in un agguato e lei allarmata da un valletto che l'aveva informata che il fratello era stato punto da una vipera ed era in procinto di esalare l'ultimo respiro. André, vedendo la donna sconvolta e non scorgendo, nel luogo, Oscar e Camille Alexandre, aveva subodorato il tranello e, per calmare la Marchesina, le aveva preso le mani fra le sue, rivolgendole alcune parole di conforto.

Dopo la prima sferzante sorpresa, Oscar iniziò a razionalizzare e, ricordandosi dell'intrigo di novembre che tante lacrime e vergogna era costato alla povera Diane, capì e si calmò.

– Un tranello…. – mormorò André.

– André, presto, vai a vedere se il Re sta bene! In questo momento, mi gira la testa e non posso correre!

– Oscar, come stai? – mormorò André, con un filo di voce.

– Vai! – tuonò la moglie.

– Sì…. – fece eco lui e, subito dopo, si dileguò.

Oscar prese per un braccio Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin e, insieme a lei, tornò dove stavano gli altri cortigiani, rassicurando l'altra sul fatto che il fratello stava certamente bene.

Vedendo giungere al braccio di Oscar una donna che, secondo i loro progetti, sarebbe, ormai, dovuta essere per lei un'odiata rivale, il Duca d'Orléans e il Duca di Germain impallidirono.

– Le cose non sarebbero dovute andare così…. – biascicò il Duca di Germain.

– Tacete, per Dio! – lo zittì l'altro.

In quello stesso istante, un valletto arrivò trafelato e, col fiato spezzato e le spalle ansimanti, annunciò:

– Hanno assassinato il Conte di Lille!

– Che dite! – urlò Oscar, afferrando il ragazzo per il giustacuore.

– Nell'ufficio…. Pugnalato….

Oscar lasciò la presa e si scapicollò, come una furia, nell'ufficio del marito. Nulla più sentiva, se non i battiti del suo cuore, amplificati come spari di fucile all'interno di una caverna. Nulla più vedeva, se non i corridoi che si snodavano davanti a lei, uno dietro l'altro, in una confusa e irreale sequenza. Nulla più voleva, se non svegliarsi da quell'incubo o raggiungere lui nella tomba.

Giunta nell'ufficio di André, vide una chioma nera, riversa sulla scrivania. Protese la mano destra verso la sagoma inerte e si accostò ad essa inebetita, fino a sfiorare, con la punta delle dita, quella negra capigliatura ormai prigioniera della morte. Un pugnale era ancora conficcato nella schiena del cadavere e una macchia vermiglia oltraggiava, intorno ad esso, il nero della stoffa.

Poi, arrivò l'illuminazione….

– Di nero…. Quest'uomo è vestito di nero…. Il completo di André è rosa….

Sollevò di scatto il capo del morto ed esclamò:

– Bernard!

Proprio in quel mentre, Rosalie, giunta sul posto insieme ad André, lanciò un urlo e stramazzò al suolo.

§§§§§§§§

– Siamo sempre così sfortunati! – ruggì il Duca di Germain, in preda a una crisi di nervi – Non soltanto non siamo riusciti a scambiare le ampolle e ad avvelenare quel marmocchio con la corona, ma neppure abbiamo potuto sfruttare l'opportunità offertaci, su un vassoio d'argento, dalla maledizione di quella zingara! Non soltanto quella spostata non ha creduto all'infedeltà del marito, ma quello sciocco di un giornalista giacobino è pure andato a morire al posto del villano rifatto! E, adesso, come facciamo a fare ricadere la colpa dell'omicidio sull'ermafrodito contro natura?!

– Non possiamo, infatti, non possiamo…. – ringhiò il Duca d'Orléans – Manca il movente, manca un nesso, manca tutto….

– Dannazione! – urlò il Duca di Germain, scaraventando un vaso di porcellana contro il muro.

– CalmateVi, dannazione! Sapete che non tollero queste sceneggiate da donnetta isterica! Troveremo il modo per colpire…. Lo troveremo….

§§§§§§§§

– La poveretta è molto provata, ma il bambino è salvo, non lo ha perso.

Il nuovo Archiatra di Corte, succeduto al Dottor Lassonne che era morto nel dicembre del 1788, rassicurò gli astanti, dopo essere uscito dalla camera da letto degli appartamenti della reggia assegnati a Oscar, dove era stata trasportata un'esanime Rosalie.

Oscar e André ascoltavano quelle parole sollevati, per quanto la situazione lo consentisse.

– Madame Châtelet non è in pericolo di vita – proseguì l'Archiatra – Ma ha bisogno di molto riposo…. E riposateVi anche Voi, Generale de Jarjayes, perché siete nelle stesse condizioni della Vostra amica.

**La Santa Ampolla, contenente l'olio sacro, destinato alle unzioni regali, fu infranta dai rivoluzionari a Reims, nel 1793. Un frammento di essa fu recuperato e successivamente conservato nel tesoro reale della Cattedrale di Reims.**

**In questo capitolo, assistiamo, quindi, a una "morte per sbaglio", ma anche allo sbocciare di un inedito e bizzarro amore e all'affacciarsi al mondo di una nuova vita.**

**Cosa ne sarà della povera Rosalie? Il trattato fra la Francia e l'Austria reggerà? Che ripercussioni avrà la morte di Bernard? Il nuovo figlio di Oscar e André sarà maschio o femmina? Come si chiamerà? **

**Per saperlo, basterà leggere il quarantesimo capitolo.**

**Grazie a chi ha letto questo nuovo capitolo!**


	40. Antigone

**Antigone**

Siamo donne, non fatte per lottar con gli uomini;

e ancor più forti sono quelli che comandano;

obbedire dobbiamo, dunque, ai loro ordini,

anche se fossero più duri. Io, dunque, ai morti

chiedo perdono, poiché sono costretta,

e ai potenti obbedirò: ché ardire

oltre le proprie forze è cosa stolta.

– _Questo, per fortuna, nessuno lo ha mai spiegato a mio padre _– pensò Oscar, seduta nel palco di famiglia del Théâtre de la Porte Saint-Martin, mentre assisteva alla rappresentazione della tragedia greca che, più di ogni altra, parlava all'anima di lei.

– _E io, del resto, mi sarei ben guardata dal capirlo._

Varie eroine che vestivano panni maschili popolavano la letteratura, ma tutte avevano qualcosa di artefatto e di innaturale che impediva qualsiasi realistica immedesimazione. Era, invece, la fiera e combattiva figlia di Edipo e di Giocasta, che mai aveva rinnegato la sua femminilità, quella alla quale, sin dall'adolescenza, si sentiva affine.

Ogni volta che assisteva a quella tragedia, vi notava qualcosa di nuovo e di diverso. Di recente, ne aveva attinto un'altra verità. Non occorre indossare un'armatura di bronzo per essere un guerriero e Antigone, col suo peplo, rinchiusa in un'oscura caverna per avere sostenuto le sue idee e onorato i suoi principi e i suoi defunti fino alla fine, non era meno nobile e tragicamente solenne dei vari Achille, Agamennone e Aiace che, tante volte, avevano sfidato protervamente la morte e che, tante volte, l'avevano inflitta per vana brama di gloria e di potere. Si può essere eroiche con un peplo o col corpo deformato dalla gravidanza, purché lo spirito sia indomito.

Sepolcro io gli darò. Bella, se l'opera

avrò compiuta, mi parrà la morte.

E cara giacerò presso a lui caro,

d'un pio misfatto rea: poiché piacere

più lungo tempo a quelli di laggiù

debbo, che a quelli che qui sono. Là

giacer debbo in eterno. E tu, se credi,

disprezza pure ciò che i Numi pregiano.

Quante volte aveva sfidato la morte? Dieci, cento, mille volte? Neppure lo ricordava più….

Per spirito indomito, per un briciolo…. più di un briciolo d'incoscienza e anche per una certa arroganza di fondo, ma, soprattutto, per senso di giustizia. Aveva tante spigolosità caratteriali, tanti nodi irrisolti, ma vivere le piaceva, soprattutto da quando aveva scoperto di amare André. Vivere le piaceva, ma non a ogni costo, perché esiste un bene supremo, qualcosa di più importante della vita stessa. Quell'ineguagliabile tesoro era la giustizia e, per essa, sarebbe anche stata disposta a sacrificare se stessa. André teneva molto a lei e alla loro giovane famiglia, ma la pensava allo stesso modo…. Anche André era un idealista.

Rabbrividir mi fa ciò che t'infiamma.

Ma piaccio a quelli a cui piacere io debbo.

Quante volte aveva sfidato le regole e le convenzioni per seguire soltanto il suo istinto, i suoi obiettivi, il suo innato senso morale? Quante volte aveva combattuto contro tutto e tutti? La stessa esistenza di lei era un'enorme sfida e un capovolgimento di ogni consuetudine. Dentro di lei, ardeva una fiamma inestinguibile da cui si sprigionavano molteplici scintille: desiderio di battaglia, sete di giustizia, perfezionismo, rifiuto di ogni limite, anelito all'infinito. Questo fuoco ardente, che pareva provenire dalle viscere della terra e dalla stessa fucina di Vulcano, l'aveva forgiata col diamante e con la lava. Tutta d'un pezzo, da vera Jarjayes, o la si amava o la si odiava, senza mezze misure. L'indifferenza non era una reazione che lei suscitava.

L'impossibile brami e non potrai.

Quando più non potrò, desisterò.

L'impossibile tenti e sarà vano.

Se questo dici, l'odio mio sarai.

Aveva bandito la parola "_impossibile_" dalla propria vita. Aveva impegnato tutta se stessa per forgiare un mondo a sua misura, un mondo migliore, un mondo dove limiti e meschinità non esistevano e dove ogni fibra di lei fremeva e palpitava, anelando a una luce fulgida e abbacinante: la luce della giustizia, della nobiltà, della perfezione.

Chiunque aveva tentato di ridimensionarla aveva provocato in lei la fuga, il rifiuto, la negazione, il gelo. Contro queste reazioni si era schiantato anche André, quando l'aveva esortata a vivere come una donna e quando, molti anni dopo, le aveva ricordato di non essere un lillà. Ci era rimasta male e non aveva capito, allora, che la grandezza di lei risiedeva proprio in questo, nell'essere quella che era senza essere un lillà, nell'essere una forza indomita e ribelle, inflessibile e incontrollabile.

Non Giove a me lanciò simile bando

né la Giustizia che dimora insieme

coi Demoni d'Averno, onde altre leggi

furono imposte agli uomini e i tuoi bandi

io non credei che tanta forza avessero

da far sì che le leggi dei Celesti,

non scritte e incrollabili, potesse

soverchiare un mortale: ché non adesso

furono sancite o ieri. Eterne vivono

esse e nessuno conosce il dì che nacquero.

Violarle e renderne ragione

ai Numi non potevo io, per timore

d'alcun superbo.

Mai alcun superbo l'aveva piegata. Mai si era fatta intimidire dalla grettezza ammantata di onnipotenza e dalla pochezza mascherata da tracotanza. Nessuna architettura umana l'aveva sedotta, intrisa di sé, addomesticata. Aveva attraversato la società della sua epoca e i fasti del suo mondo con la stessa noncuranza di un viaggiatore che, attratto dalla meta, si disinteressa del paesaggio delle vie percorse. Lei e le lusinghe del mondo avevano viaggiato su rette parallele, procedendo affiancate senza incontrarsi. Mai le roccaforti artefatte degli uomini e gli ultimi spasimi di un mondo corrotto e morente avrebbero estinto la fiamma dell'ardore morale che le bruciava nel petto e che le indicava la giusta via da seguire. Doveva rendere conto soltanto alla sua coscienza e a quel senso di giustizia per cui avrebbe dato la vita. Nessun prezzo da pagare sarebbe mai stato troppo alto per lei.

Si voltò di lato e guardò Rosalie, seduta sulla sedia posta accanto a quella di lei.

La donna si era considerevolmente risollevata dallo stato di prostrazione in cui era caduta a causa dell'omicidio del marito, ma lo sguardo di lei era ancora velato di tristezza. La morte di Bernard le aveva spezzato il cuore e mai si sarebbe ripresa del tutto. La gioventù, ormai, era soltanto un ricordo.

Sin dalla prima adolescenza, Rosalie si era misurata coi dolori, avendo perso, inizialmente, la madre putativa e, poi, quella sorella ambiziosa e ribelle alla quale l'aveva unita un rapporto di amore e odio mentre il padre non l'aveva mai conosciuto. La madre naturale, invece, era un tragico accidente da tenere nascosto come il peggiore dei misfatti. I genitori, però, costituivano il passato e la sorella rappresentava il presente mentre Bernard era il futuro, colui col quale aveva progettato una vita insieme, l'altra metà dell'anima, una promessa infranta.

Oltre a un immenso dolore, Bernard aveva lasciato in eredità alla moglie la miseria più nera. Con l'egoismo di chi filtra il mondo con gli occhi dell'esaltazione e affronta la vita con l'illusoria convinzione dell'infallibilità, egli aveva sacrificato la sua professione di giornalista alla passione politica e mai aveva pensato di invertire la rotta neanche quando, fra un sorriso e un rossore, la moglie gli aveva confidato di essere incinta. Non era crudele Bernard, era soltanto un dispotico sognatore e il velo che gli copriva gli occhi gli aveva impedito di mettere al sicuro le persone a lui più care.

Trovatasi priva anche delle magre entrate che le assicurava il marito, la donna era precipitata, una seconda volta, nel baratro della povertà. Aveva abbandonato la casa condotta in locazione nel corso della vita matrimoniale e, con estrema dignità, si era trasferita in un sottoscala umido e semibuio, un misero tugurio non lontano da quello in cui era cresciuta. Fu lì che, una mattina, l'aveva raggiunta Oscar, chiedendole di trasferirsi a Palazzo Jarjayes. Rosalie aveva acconsentito di buon grado, pensando che qualche giorno di cibo abbondante e di coperte calde avrebbe sicuramente giovato al bambino che portava in grembo. I giorni si erano tramutati in settimane e le settimane in mesi, finché la permanenza era diventata definitiva. In breve, Rosalie era divenuta la vice governante, il braccio destro di Marie Grandier che mai aveva voluto lasciare la sua occupazione neppure dopo la nobilitazione e il matrimonio del nipote. La donna aveva imparato a essere un insostituibile sostegno per le ossa stanche della vecchia governante che, giorno dopo giorno, insegnava alla sua allieva i segreti del mestiere. Sotto l'ala protettrice di quelle persone care, Bernard era scivolato in un ricordo sempre meno tormentoso e allo struggimento si era, progressivamente, sostituita una languida malinconia. Qualcosa, però, era definitivamente appassito nell'anima di Rosalie.

Era stato a Palazzo Jarjayes che Rosalie, nel mese di novembre del 1790, aveva messo al mondo una bella bambina, dai capelli neri e dagli occhi verdi, alla quale aveva imposto il nome di Bernadette, in onore di quel padre che mai avrebbe conosciuto.

Terminata la rappresentazione, Oscar, André e Rosalie uscirono dal palco e, quando ebbero messo piede nel _foyer_, furono notati dai coniugi Girodel. Il Colonnello si avvicinò a Oscar per parlarle mentre la moglie, scambiato uno sguardo d'intesa con lui, si accostò a Rosalie e le disse:

– Vi trovo bene, mia cara…. Oh! Guardate, c'è la Marchesa de Beynes! Andiamo a salutarla.

Quando le due donne si furono allontanate, Girodel, a bassa voce, riferì al suo Comandante:

– Generale, questo pomeriggio, hanno arrestato Antoine Laurent de Lavoisier per l'omicidio di Bernard Châtelet. Pare che il giornalista stesse indagando su alcuni episodi di peculato avvenuti nella Fermée Générale di cui Lavoisier è uno dei dirigenti. Lo Châtelet stava diventando sempre più scomodo e, così, Lavoisier avrebbe approfittato della presenza di entrambi nella reggia per pugnalarlo a tradimento.

– Lavoisier gode di una fama a livello internazionale. Ne scaturirà un grande scandalo – rispose Oscar mentre guardava preoccupata Rosalie che conversava con Madame de Girodel e con la Marchesa de Beynes.

§§§§§§§§

Rosalie piangeva disperata, con le mani davanti agli occhi e le spalle che sussultavano, scosse da fremiti incontenibili. Oscar e André la guardavano colmi di compassione, sentendosi un po' colpevoli per quell'amore che li univa e del quale Rosalie era stata prematuramente defraudata.

– Oh! Madame Oscar, André, pensavo che il peggio, ormai, fosse passato e che la nascita di Bernadette avesse lenito la parte più intensa e cupa del mio dolore ed ecco, invece, che questa notizia mi riporta nella disperazione!

– Rosalie, siamo costernati – disse André, pieno di tristezza – Oscar e io abbiamo a lungo discusso se renderti partecipe di questa notizia, ma, poi, abbiamo pensato che avresti comunque scoperto tutto e che, quindi, sarebbe stato meglio per te essere informata da persone amiche….

– André, Madame Oscar, Voi avete fatto benissimo e ringrazio anche il Colonnello de Girodel e la moglie per la delicatezza usatami, ma io sono fatta così, ho i nervi fragili…. Oh! Oh! Oh!

Dopo alcuni minuti trascorsi a singhiozzare, la donna si calmò un poco e, poggiando l'avambraccio sinistro sul bracciolo della poltrona sulla quale era seduta e asciugandosi gli occhi col fazzoletto che la mano destra tormentava senza posa, con voce a tratti ancora spezzata, disse:

– Ora che ci penso, però, Bernard non ha mai fatto il nome di Lavoisier in mia presenza. Mi ha parlato, è vero, di alcuni episodi di peculato avvenuti nella Fermée Générale, ma, che io sappia, non si è mai dedicato in modo approfondito a quell'inchiesta. A lui interessavano, più che altro, gli abusi della nobiltà sulla povera gente.

Disse ciò, ma tacque subito dopo, arrossendo e mordendosi il labbro inferiore, perché si era ricordata del ceto dei suoi interlocutori.

– Rosalie, ne sei sicura? – le chiese Oscar con tono stupefatto.

– Sì, Madame Oscar….

– Rosalie, tuo marito teneva degli appunti sulle sue inchieste? Li hai conservati?

– Sì, sono contenuti in alcuni fogli che ho portato con me, all'interno di due bauli. Sono cimeli per me inutili, ma mi sembrava male sbarazzarmene…. Non sono moltissimi, se confrontati con i lunghi anni di attività di Bernard, ma lui era sintetico e, poi, aveva una memoria portentosa….

– Rosalie, so di chiederti molto, ma potresti mostrarmeli?

– Naturalmente, Madame Oscar!

§§§§§§§§

Alain fermò il cavallo davanti alla fontana principale di Palazzo Jarjayes e, volgendo gli occhi verso l'alto, scorse il suo _ex_ Comandante sul balcone.

Malgrado fosse dicembre, la mattina era soleggiata e insolitamente calda e Oscar aveva portato in balcone il piccolo Honoré, per fargli prendere un po' d'aria. Avvolto in calde coperte e con una cuffietta di lana sul capo, il bimbo, che stava per compiere nove mesi, sorrideva e gorgheggiava in braccio alla madre che lo guardava con tenerezza. Curioso e divertito, Honoré era tutto intento a sfiorare con le piccole dita le medaglie lucenti appuntate sull'uniforme della genitrice e a giocherellare con i biondi capelli di lei.

Accortasi dell'arrivo di Alain, Oscar consegnò a una cameriera il fagottino, che si fece ricondurre nella _nursery _senza protestare, e si apprestò ad accogliere l'ospite.

– Bene, Alain, cosa dice la rete degli informatori della caserma? – chiese Oscar, dopo avere invitato il soldato a sedersi su una delle sedie dello studio di lei.

– Comandante, la situazione è strana…. Nessuna delle persone sentite – e sono tante – ha mai detto di essere stata interrogata dallo Châtelet su Lavoisier…. Nessuna…. Tutto ciò è piuttosto anomalo…. Pare che fra i due uomini non ci fosse alcun nesso e che quel povero diavolo si interessasse del Lavoisier come io mi occupo di letteratura…. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

– Ne sei sicuro, Alain? – domandò André che, nel frattempo, li aveva raggiunti nello studio della moglie.

– Certamente, ma….

– Ma? – lo incalzò Oscar.

– Ma, a questo punto, le cose si complicano, perché pare che il principale, se non l'unico, accusatore di Lavoisier sia un certo Jean Paul Marat, un medico, giornalista e scienziato dilettante, dedito alla politica.

– E che tipo è? – domandò Oscar.

– Ma! Come uomo, pare che sia un tipo invidioso, intrigante e meschino, molto rancoroso e vendicativo…. Come medico, io non lo interpellerei neppure per curarmi i foruncoli…. Un mio amico si è rivolto a lui per un problema al fegato ed è tornato più malato di prima…. Come scienziato, è un dilettante. Ha chiesto l'ammissione a una certa accademia ma…. e qui viene il bello, Lavoisier gli ha riso in faccia. Non riuscendo in nulla di significativo, si è dato alla politica…. Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

– Quindi, fra i due uomini, non corre buon sangue? – domandò Oscar.

– Diciamo che è Marat ad avercela con Lavoisier mentre quest'ultimo non lo considera proprio. Ad ogni modo, secondo le nostre spie, pare che tutte le voci contro Lavoisier siano state messe in giro da Marat. A questo punto, Saint Just, che pure non amava molto lo Châtelet, ha fatto della vicenda una bandiera, forse per distogliere l'attenzione dei simpatizzanti dalla battuta d'arresto subita dalle rivolte e ha chiesto a Robespierre la testa di Lavoisier e pare che Robespierre sia disposto a concedergliela, per rasserenare i loro rapporti, ultimamente divenuti un po' tesi e per dissipare le accuse di essersi venduto al potere….

– Ti ringrazio, Alain – disse Oscar con voce cupa.

§§§§§§§§

Seduta alla scrivania del suo ufficio nella reggia, Oscar guardava il suo secondo con aria stanca, ma attenta.

– Bene, Colonnello, cosa avete scoperto?

– Le parole del soldato de Soisson sono state confermate dai nostri informatori. A parte il dislivello culturale, Lavoisier e Marat sono anche scientificamente schierati su fronti opposti. Per la precisione, Jean Paul Marat, per spiegare i processi di combustione e di ossidazione, si è fatto sostenitore della vecchia teoria del flogisto, in aperta antitesi con i più moderni studi di Lavoisier. Per questo e per un'obiettiva inadeguatezza culturale di Marat, Lavoisier gli ha negato l'accesso all'Accademia delle Scienze. Essendo di animo rancoroso e meschino, per natura portato a detestare le persone più valenti di lui, Marat ha preso a odiare Lavoisier. Così hanno riferito persone a lui vicine.

– Quanto riportate è molto grave, Colonnello – mormorò Oscar.

– Due assistenti dello scienziato, cinque valletti e un maggiordomo sono pronti a giurare che Lavoisier, il giorno in cui lo Châtelet è stato ucciso, non ha mai lasciato la stanza della reggia che gli era stata assegnata per analizzare il contenuto dell'ampolla falsa.

– Ma, allora, perché quello sciagurato è stato tradotto in carcere?

– Il soldato de Soisson Vi ha riferito bene, Comandante. Saint Just si è schierato con Marat e ha chiesto, a gran voce, la testa di Lavoisier a Robespierre che pare intenzionato ad accontentarlo, in nome della distensione dei rapporti fra rivoluzionari. Robespierre ama la giustizia, ma di questo caso non si è interessato più di tanto, essendo occupato da altro. Salvo qualche miracolo, la sorte di Lavoisier è segnata.

– Tutto ciò è assurdo! – tuonò Oscar – Ingiusto e assurdo!

– Il grande Shakespeare definì la gelosia "_il mostro dagli occhi verdi_", Comandante, ma questo aforisma si adatta benissimo anche all'invidia. Il mediocre, per sua natura, è frustrato dalla consapevolezza della propria inferiorità e, non trovando uno sbocco alla sua sete di affermazione e di rivalsa, si dedica alla distruzione dell'oggetto della sua invidia. Dobbiamo temere i mediocri e non i grandi….

Mentre il Colonnello pronunciava queste parole, un valletto bussò alla porta e, invitato a entrare, disse:

– Generale, Madame Marie Anne Pierrette de Lavoisier si trova nella Vostra anticamera e chiede di essere ricevuta.

– Fatela entrare – rispose Oscar.

Senza porre altro tempo in mezzo, il valletto introdusse nell'ufficio di Oscar una bella donna di poco più giovane di lei. La signora vestiva in modo ricercato e aveva un portamento aggraziato ed elegante, ma il volto di lei era tirato e una viva agitazione le si sprigionava dagli occhi acuti e intelligenti.

– Prego, Signora, accomodateVi – le disse Oscar, indicandole la poltroncina accanto a quella del suo secondo – Vi presento il Colonnello Victor Clément de Girodel.

– Colonnello è un piacere e un onore – gli disse la signora mentre Girodel si alzava e le faceva un rispettoso inchino – Generale, Vi ringrazio di avermi ricevuta. Non è da tutti essere cortesi con le persone in disgrazia!

– Madame de Lavoisier, non disperate – le rispose Oscar – Vostro marito neppure è stato processato.

– Da quello che si dice, però, la sorte di lui è ormai segnata…. Marat e Saint Just ne chiedono, con insistenza, la testa e, di sicuro, Robespierre li esaudirà. E' soltanto questione di tempo…. Cosa dovrebbe fare il Parlamento di Parigi a quel punto? Io, però, Vi giuro che mai mio marito mi ha fatto il minimo accenno a problemi nella Fermée Générale o a rapporti tesi con lo Châtelet… Sapete, noi due lavoriamo insieme, sono una scienziata pure io e, fra noi, non ci sono segreti, parliamo di tutto…. Vi prego, Generale, fate qualcosa per mio marito! Restituitelo a mio figlio e a me!

– Signora – rispose Oscar con voce rassicurante mentre Girodel annuiva in segno di approvazione – Vi giuro che farò di tutto per restituirVi Vostro marito.

Madame de Lavoisier lasciò l'ufficio di Oscar oltremodo rallegrata, per quanto la situazione lo consentisse.

§§§§§§§§

_Violarle e renderne ragione_

_ai Numi non potevo io, per timore_

_d'alcun superbo._

– Eccellenza, la situazione è estremamente delicata e richiede una Vostra immediata presa di posizione – disse Oscar, guardando Robespierre che era più pallido e teso del solito sotto la sua parrucca incipriata.

– Preso come sono dai vari progetti di riforma che giacciono sul tavolo, non ho approfondito l'affare Lavoisier, ma non ho alcuna ragione di dubitare delle parole di Marat e di Saint Just che molto hanno a cuore il bene dello Stato.

– Tutti possono errare, Eccellenza e loro come gli altri.

– Dove sarebbe l'errore? Bernard Châtelet stava indagando su Lavoisier e questi l'ha ucciso, per timore di essere smascherato e privato di tutto. Bernard Châtelet era uno dei miei pochi amici e non posso lasciare che la morte di lui resti impunita.

– Proprio per questo non dovete fermarvi al primo colpevole apparente, ma indagare più a fondo.

– Anche il Duca d'Orléans è d'accordo: Lavoisier si è fatto prendere dall'agitazione e, approfittando della presenza di Bernard Châtelet nella reggia, gli ha chiuso la bocca per sempre. Aggiungiamo che, a metà giugno, faceva caldo e la cornice del delitto è bene illustrata.

– _Già, il Duca d'Orléans!_ – pensò Oscar – _E chi meglio del vero mandante di un delitto può avere interesse ad avallarne il depistaggio?_

Tacque, però, perché non era in confidenza con Robespierre e non poteva metterlo a parte dei propri sospetti. Temeva, poi, che accusare l'antico mecenate dell'uomo di Arras avrebbe potuto indurlo alla diffidenza e ad arroccarsi su posizioni di chiusura.

– Ho, qui, della documentazione che prova il contrario – disse Oscar, tirando fuori da una borsa di cuoio alcuni fogli di carta – Appunti dello stesso Bernard Châtelet, dove l'affare della Fermée Générale è appena accennato e il Lavoisier non è mai menzionato; i verbali delle deposizioni di otto testimoni che affermano, sotto giuramento, che Lavoisier mai si allontanò dalla stanza della reggia dove stava analizzando il contenuto della falsa ampolla; i verbali delle escussioni di innumerevoli altri testimoni che affermano che Jean Paul Marat nutriva del rancore verso Lavoisier per la mancata ammissione all'Accademia delle Scienze e che lo stesso Marat è, praticamente, l'unico accusatore di Lavoisier.

Robespierre allungò la mano e prese gli incartamenti che Oscar gli stava porgendo.

– L'amore per la giustizia deve trionfare anche sulle amicizie e sugli umani rispetti – disse Oscar, parlando all'animo incorruttibile di Robespierre – Restituite quel solido baluardo alla moglie e al figlio che tanto bisogno hanno di guida e protezione – aggiunse, infine, facendo leva sulle convinzioni di Robespierre che vedevano nella donna una creatura fragile e bisognosa della protezione maschile.

– Vi prometto che studierò con cura l'intera vicenda e che mi regolerò esclusivamente secondo coscienza e giustizia – concluse il Ministro, congedando Oscar.

§§§§§§§§

_L'impossibile brami e non potrai._

_Quando più non potrò, desisterò._

_L'impossibile tenti e sarà vano. _

_Se questo dici, l'odio mio sarai._

– Che cosa volete di preciso da me, Generale? – chiese Mirabeau, appoggiando la bocca sgraziata sulle mani intrecciate e fissando Oscar coi suoi occhietti spenti.

– Giustizia, Signor Conte – rispose Oscar, con voce severa e decisa.

– Meglio avreste fatto a chiedermi un milione di livree, Generale e io Vi avrei esaudita con maggiore facilità. La giustizia…. Che cos'è la giustizia se non una vana proiezione dei nostri bisogni inappagati?

– Con tutto il rispetto, Conte, non sono qui per filosofeggiare. Un uomo rischia la vita, non si tratta di un vuoto esercizio di retorica.

– Conosco la vicenda di Monsieur de Lavoisier, Generale, ma in che modo essa potrebbe influire sulla stabilità dello Stato, sul benessere della Nazione e sulla pace sociale? Temo, anzi, che un nostro intervento per salvare la vita a quel disgraziato potrebbe esacerbare di nuovo gli animi. Pare che Robespierre e Saint Just vadano nuovamente d'accordo dopo alcuni mesi di freddezza.

– Devo, forse, rammentarVi, Conte, che, fra i motivi che Vi spinsero a caldeggiare la nomina di Robespierre a Ministro di Giustizia, vi fu proprio l'intento di fare nascere rivalità e incomprensioni fra lui e Saint Just? Volevate spaccare il fronte rivoluzionario….

– Volevo, appunto, volevo…. Ora, però, che i rapporti con l'Austria si sono agitati, perché il nuovo Imperatore non ha gradito il trattato stipulato nel settembre del 1789, non è bene che ci sia burrasca anche negli equilibri interni. A spaccare il fronte rivoluzionario ci penseremo in seguito, diamo tempo al tempo.

– Ma Antoine Laurent de Lavoisier rischia la vita adesso e non in seguito! Il Vostro aiuto potrebbe essere fondamentale!

– E con chi dovrei parlarne, di grazia? Sapete meglio di me che la Regina mi disprezza e mi sopporta soltanto perché, attualmente, sono l'ultimo paravento fra lei e il baratro.

– Robespierre Vi dà ascolto.

– Robespierre dà ascolto soltanto all'idea che ha di se stesso.

– E Lavoisier che è innocente, Signor Conte? Deve essere immolato sull'altare della ragion di Stato?

– Non sarebbe il primo né l'ultimo. Io sono uno statista, Generale e guardo lontano. Non sono un medico e non salvo vite. Non sono un prete e non salvo anime. Sono soltanto un banale politico che salva gli stati.

– Lavoisier è una mente geniale e una gloria della scienza. Se gli infliggessimo un'ingiusta condanna, ci attireremmo il biasimo di tutta l'Europa.

– L'opinione pubblica dimentica in fretta, Generale e, poi, chi mai saprebbe che quella condanna è ingiusta? Ora come ora, si tratta di un pubblicano che si è appropriato delle tasse dei cittadini.

– Quell'uomo non ha colpa!

– Pensate a lui come a un martire. Ha nobilitato la sua vita con la scienza, glorificherà la sua morte col martirio.

Oscar si mise sull'attenti e batté i tacchi, salutando Mirabeau con voce atona e con sguardo glaciale.

§§§§§§§§

_Siamo donne, non fatte per lottar con gli uomini; _

_e ancor più forti sono quelli che comandano;_

_obbedire dobbiamo, dunque, ai loro ordini,_

_anche se fossero più duri. Io, dunque, ai morti_

_chiedo perdono, poiché sono costretta,_

_e ai potenti obbedirò: ché ardire_

_oltre le proprie forze è cosa stolta. _

– Madame Oscar, siete sicura di quello che fate? – si lamentò un'accorata Rosalie mentre giungeva le mani, stringendo le dita così forte da farsi sbiancare le nocche.

– A cosa ti riferisci, Rosalie? – chiese Oscar, sorridendo.

– Mi riferisco all'arresto di Monsieur de Lavoisier e a tutti i malanimi che ci sono dietro…. Voi non sapete con chi Vi state impelagando!

– E' un'intera vita che ho a che fare con persone di scarsi principi e di dubbia moralità, Rosalie. Me la caverò pure questa volta.

– Quegli uomini frequentavano casa mia, quando Bernard era vivo e io li conosco bene…. Robespierre è un estremista, vede la vita a modo suo e non tollera di essere contraddetto…. Temo che abbia la mentalità del tiranno…. Saint Just è un violento e un fanatico e Marat…. Marat è maligno, crudele, meschino e vendicativo…. A modo suo, è il peggiore di tutti….

– Un bel serraglio, quindi – disse Oscar, ridendo divertita.

– Oh! Non ci scherzate, Madame Oscar e non sottovalutate il problema! Si tratta di gente molto pericolosa che è bene evitare il più possibile…. Se lo fate per Bernard, Vi prego di ripensarci…. Ormai è morto e non c'è rimedio…. Dio solo sa quanto vorrei riaverlo qui, accanto a me e cosa farei per ridargli la vita…. Purtroppo, però, tutto ciò non è possibile e qualunque cosa doveste fare per scoprire i responsabili dell'omicidio non servirebbe a rendere un marito a me e un padre a Bernadette…. Oh, Madame Oscar, non voglio perdere pure Voi! – e scoppiò in lacrime, portandosi le mani a coppa davanti agli occhi.

– Non temere, Rosalie, non mi accadrà niente, ma, se resto inoperosa, un'altra donna rimarrà vedova e un altro figlio resterà orfano e tu non vuoi che ciò accada, vero?

– No, ma….

– Non temere Rosalie. Vai ad aiutare Nanny con le decorazioni natalizie, ora! Che tutte le stanze e i saloni di questo palazzo siano adornati di vischio, di bacche e di agrifoglio! E' il primo Natale di Bernadette e dobbiamo superare noi stessi! Festeggeremo tutti insieme e sarà magnifico!

§§§§§§§§

_Rabbrividir mi fa ciò che t'infiamma. _

– Oscar, devo parlarti – disse André, accostandosi alla moglie con fare deciso e volto grave.

– Cosa c'è, André? Ho udienza dalla Regina e pure tu hai appuntamento con l'amministratore delle tue terre.

– Rosalie ha ragione, Oscar – la incalzò il marito con voce bassa.

– Da quando in qua, sei solito origliare, André? – rispose lei in un sospiro.

– Da quando mi preoccupo per te…. Per noi….

– André, ti prego, ne abbiamo già discusso….

– Sei all'ottavo mese di gravidanza, Oscar. Siamo già a dicembre e, a gennaio, il nostro secondogenito nascerà. Hai già raccolto documenti e testimonianze, hai fatto più del tuo dovere. Lascia che del resto si occupino i Magistrati, come è giusto che sia.

– In condizioni normali, avresti ragione, André, ma questo non è un caso come gli altri. La politica sta prendendo il sopravvento e un innocente rischia di rimanere stritolato.

– Non è compito tuo fartene carico! Arriva sempre il momento di pensare a se stessi e tu, adesso, sei più che giustificata. Tutta questa agitazione fa male al bambino!

– André, non ti riconosco….

– E io, invece, ti riconosco fin troppo! Questa fiamma che arde in te, questo fuoco che ti divora finirà per essere la tua rovina! Non può andarti sempre bene, Oscar! Hai a che fare con gente pericolosa e fuori controllo! Ti prego di ripensarci!

– André – disse Oscar, prendendo fra le sue le mani del marito – Non stare in pensiero per me, so quel che faccio! Vai a parlare con l'amministratore…. Magari, ti ha portato le castagne da Lille e, questa sera, le arrostiremo nel camino e scherzeremo di tutta questa storia!

Pronunciate queste parole, si accomiatò da lui, tentando di assumere il contegno più rassicurante che le fosse riuscito.

André la guardò allontanarsi con gli occhi di smeraldo che avevano assunto una tonalità verde cupo.

§§§§§§§§

_Bella, se l'opera_

_avrò compiuta, mi parrà la morte._

Seduta sul _canapé_ giallo-oro del suo studiolo, Maria Antonietta guardava Oscar con il volto pensieroso e un sorriso amaro. La Regina era avvolta nelle sue nere vesti vedovili e parve a Oscar appesantita nel fisico, stanca e un po' distratta, ma sempre ben disposta verso di lei. Il sole mattutino delle nove le rischiarava il volto, rendendo enorme il contrasto fra il velo nero e il pallido incarnato.

– Il Conte de Mirabeau mi ha negato il suo aiuto, Maestà – disse, con voce atona, Oscar, seduta su una poltrona rivestita di broccato, mentre scrutava, senza particolare entusiasmo, la tazza di cioccolata fumante che le era stata offerta, nella quale si stava sciogliendo una stecca di cannella.

– Ciò che dite non mi stupisce, Madame Oscar. Parlare di questioni morali con quell'uomo è come conversare di arte coi miei cani – rispose la Regina, riponendo la sua tazza sul tavolino intarsiato d'avorio, dopo avere appena sorseggiato il liquido denso e scuro in essa contenuto.

– Robespierre, invece, è stato piuttosto enigmatico – aggiunse Oscar con un mezzo sorriso.

– Neanche questo mi stupisce. Siamo, insomma, ben circondate, Madame Oscar – concluse, ironicamente, Maria Antonietta.

– Il regno di Vostro figlio non può essere macchiato da un simile misfatto.

– Concordo e, siccome mi sono convinta delle Vostre ragioni, ho firmato l'ordine di scarcerazione di Monsieur de Lavoisier. Ho fatto inoltrare al Parlamento di Parigi le prove da Voi raccolte e credo che non ci saranno ostacoli a ottenere l'archiviazione di questo caso.

– Vi ringrazio, Maestà! Andrò a consegnare l'ordine io stessa!

– Fate attenzione, Madame Oscar. So che molta gente, da questa mattina presto, si è assiepata davanti alla Grande Force, urlando e schiamazzando all'indirizzo di Lavoisier. La folla è guidata da Marat e da Saint Just ed è alquanto esagitata. Vi prego di considerare che, come mio Comandante delle Guardie Reali, rischiate il linciaggio. Restate qui, prendeteVi cura di Voi stessa e della Vostra creatura. A portare l'ordine di scarcerazione ci penseranno le Guardie Metropolitane che Voi ben conoscete.

– Non dateVi pena per me, Maestà. So prendermi cura di me stessa e…. di chi arriverà. Se le cose, invece, non dovessero andare bene, avrò fatto il mio dovere.

Oscar si congedò rispettosamente dalla Regina che la guardò allontanarsi, sospirando e scuotendo la testa.

§§§§§§§§

_Non Giove a me lanciò simile bando_

_né la Giustizia che dimora insieme_

_coi Demoni d'Averno_

Oscar guardava i filari degli alberi che costeggiavano il lungosenna dal vetro della carrozza nella quale era seduta, unica concessione che aveva fatto al suo stato di donna gravida.

Parigi si avvicinava e, con essa, la prova alla quale sarebbe stata sottoposta. Stringeva fra le mani l'ordine di scarcerazione, una sottile pergamena che fungeva da limitare fra la vita e la morte di un uomo.

Il bambino, dentro di lei, era molto agitato e si muoveva in modo convulso.

– _Che strano_ – pensava la donna – _Non deve nascere che fra un mese_….

Giunta davanti alle mura della Grande Force, le orecchie di lei furono oltraggiate da una polifonia scomposta di note scordate, strazianti quanto la vista dei volti beceri e deformati dall'esaltazione degli uomini che le emettevano.

Dopo avere scorto la carrozza e averne notato lo stemma, le guardie che presidiavano il carcere si avvicinarono, ingiungendo alla folla di fare largo. Molte persone, però, non vollero retrocedere, con la conseguenza che il veicolo restò fermo per alcuni minuti mentre i cavalli scalpitavano, sbavavano e diventavano sempre più nervosi.

Varcati, finalmente, i cancelli del carcere, Oscar poté dirigersi al piano alto della fortezza e consegnare l'ordine di scarcerazione al Governatore. Affacciatasi a una finestra, vide che un'altra carrozza si stava avvicinando e si chiese, con viva curiosità, da chi potesse essere occupata. Fra quegli individui urlanti, riconobbe Saint Just, esagitato e rissoso come al solito e, al fianco di lui, distinse un uomo non più giovanissimo, dotato di discreta bruttezza, che pensò essere Marat.

La nuova carrozza, non riuscendo ad avanzare e non avendo beneficiato dell'aiuto delle guardie, si arrestò in mezzo alla folla. Lo sportello di essa si aprì non senza difficoltà, lasciando uscire dall'abitacolo un uomo di mezza età, nel quale Oscar riconobbe il segretario personale di Robespierre. Con vivo stupore, la donna guardò l'uomo arrampicarsi sul tettuccio e, dopo avere dispiegato un foglio, predisporsi ad arringare la folla.

– Brava gente, vi prego di ascoltarmi! Sto per leggervi le parole del nostro Ministro di Giustizia, Sua Eccellenza Monsieur Maximilien François Marie Isidore de Robespierre. Udite, parigini: "_Cittadini, ho approfondito questo caso, ho studiato le carte, ho udito molteplici resoconti orali e sono giunto alla conclusione che Antoine Laurent de Lavoisier è innocente dell'omicidio di Bernard Châtelet. Il senso di giustizia e di equanimità che deve animare ogni cultore dei lumi e della ragione mi spinge a mandare un uomo di fiducia in mezzo a voi, a rendere testimonianza della Verità!_"

– E' così, parigini! – urlò Oscar dalla finestra della fortezza – Prestate fede alle parole del Ministro! Questa stessa mattina, la Regina Maria Antonietta ha firmato l'ordine di scarcerazione di Antoine Laurent de Lavoisier che io ho appena consegnato al Governatore della prigione!

– Non è possibile! Non li ascoltate! Assaltate la fortezza! Demolitela pietra su pietra! – iniziò a urlare Saint Just, fuori della grazia di Dio.

– Tradimento! Tradimento! – ruggiva Marat, livido di rabbia, in preda a un dolore quasi fisico procuratogli dalla frustrazione.

– Taci, pagliaccio! – gli urlò, di rimando, Alain, arrivato sul posto insieme ad altre Guardie Metropolitane – Porta rispetto a persone migliori di te!

– Tradimento! Tradimento! – continuava a urlare, con voce stridula e velenosa, Marat.

– Qui, l'unico traditore sei tu! – urlò una giovane e concitata donna, giunta alle spalle di lui – Muori, _cochon_! – e, librato in aria un pugnale, lo abbatté sulla schiena dell'uomo, dileguandosi, subito dopo, fra la folla.

Marat si accasciò a terra in agonia mentre la calca indietreggiava o si disperdeva, lasciando attorno al corpo di lui un tragico vuoto.

– Arrestate quella donna e gli altri facinorosi e prestate soccorso ai feriti! – ordinò il Governatore della fortezza ai suoi uomini.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar comandò al cocchiere di fare immediato ritorno a Palazzo Jarjayes, desiderosa, com'era, di immergersi in un bagno caldo e di riposare.

Il bambino continuava ad agitarsi convulsamente e a muoversi in modo strano.

Giunta a una tesa di distanza da casa, le acque le si ruppero e fu colta, quasi subito, dalle contrazioni.

Su esortazione di Oscar, la carrozza cominciò a correre all'impazzata verso il palazzo, sbandando e sobbalzando, ma questi movimenti bruschi non fecero che accelerare il parto prematuro, tanto che, alla fine, la donna fu costretta a ordinare al cocchiere di arrestare la corsa e di fermarsi in un boschetto di tigli e di ontani, situato all'interno della tenuta Jarjayes.

Oscar scese dalla carrozza, ingiungendo al cocchiere di proseguire verso casa e di tornare con i soccorsi. Sedutasi sotto un albero, ormai del tutto dilatata, a mezzogiorno in punto, diede alla luce una bambina.

Circa mezz'ora dopo, guidati dal robusto vagito della neonata, giunsero sul posto, tirando i cavalli per le redini, scavalcando radici e scostando fronde, il Generale, la Contessa, Rosalie e, naturalmente, André, tutti col cuore in gola. Li seguivano, a bordo di un carro scoperto, alcuni servitori che recavano con sé biancheria e recipienti d'acqua.

– Vi presento mia figlia! – disse Oscar che, ormai, si era rivestita, stringendo fra le braccia, avvolta nella giubba militare, una creatura a lei somigliantissima.

– Certo che piange forte questa bambina! – esclamò il Generale, tutto orgoglioso dei polmoni della nipote mentre, dentro di sé, già pensava a cosa fare di tanto vigore.

Fra un ramo e una radice, André si accostò, timoroso e ansante, alla moglie che se ne stava seduta su un manto fiammeggiante di foglie, con la schiena appoggiata a un fusto nodoso e, scostando un poco la giubba in cui era avvolta, vide sua figlia ed ebbe un sussulto.

– _Silfide dell'aria, genio del vento, spirito dei boschi…._ – esclamò, in cuor suo, l'uomo, con la mente attraversata dalle vestigia di un sogno antico.

Proprio in quel momento, la neonata sollevò le palpebre e guardò il padre coi suoi occhi di cielo e di oceano.

– _Oh creatura che popoli le selve, leggiadra ninfa della foresta, finalmente so chi sei…._

– Vorrei chiamarla Antigone – gli sussurrò Oscar con un filo di voce lieve come un soffio di vento.

**E', finalmente, giunto il capitolo di cui la mia **_**one shot**_**, intitolata: "**_**La selva**_**", qui pubblicata il 23 giugno 2020, costituisce il **_**prequel**_** e ad essa collegato dalle citazioni di "**_**Antigone**_**" e non solo.**

**Lavoisier fu decapitato a causa di accuse relative a presunti reati che avrebbe commesso mentre ricopriva il ruolo di dirigente della Fermée Générale. Fra i principali accusatori, c'era Marat, scienziato dilettante e invidioso della fama del più celebre Lavoisier, al quale mai aveva perdonato la non ammissione all'Accademia delle Scienze Francese.**

**Quella del flogisto era una fantasiosa teoria, elaborata nel seicento, per spiegare i fenomeni di ossidazione e di combustione, non suffragata da alcun dato scientifico.**

**Lavoisier e la moglie non ebbero figli, ma, in questa storia, mi serve che un figlio ci sia.**

**Quando ho scritto che Saint Just non amava Bernard, ho fatto riferimento alla puntata nella quale ha tentato di accoltellarlo.**

**In questo capitolo, quindi, è successo un po' di tutto e sono anche nate Bernadette e Antigone che, appena affacciatasi a questo mondo, ha già dimostrato di avere un temperamento molto diverso da quello del fratello maggiore Honoré.**

**Nel prossimo capitolo, ci sarà un'altra nascita. Di chi si tratta e di chi sarà figlio/a?**

**Grazie, ancora una volta, a chi ha letto!**


	41. Il matrimonio segreto

**Il matrimonio segreto**

A Palazzo Jarjayes, i festeggiamenti natalizi furono particolarmente gioiosi, giacché il 1790 aveva portato con sé ben due nascite e, anzi, addirittura tre, se si teneva conto anche della piccola Bernadette.

La secondogenita di Oscar e di André, forte e sana sebbene prematura, era nata il diciotto dicembre, esattamente una settimana prima di Natale e del genetliaco della madre. Era stata battezzata coi nomi di Antigone Auguste Marie Antoinette Marguerite Mahaut e aveva avuto gli stessi padrini e le stesse madrine del fratello. L'analogia, però, si arrestava qui, perché Antigone era fisicamente e caratterialmente molto diversa da Honoré François. Bionda e con gli occhi azzurri, la bambina faceva già mostra di un'indole nervosa, prepotente, impaziente e volitiva e piangeva spesso, soprattutto quando non era tenuta in braccio. Il vocione di lei si estendeva ben oltre i confini della _nursery_, tanto che i genitori avevano deciso di alloggiarla in una stanza diversa da quella del fratello, per evitare che ne disturbasse il sonno e la quiete. Madame de Jarjayes sperava che l'ultimo nome dato alla bambina che, poi, era lo stesso appartenuto alla Contessa Mahaut di Artois, non fosse il presagio di un carattere egemonico e autoritario.

Rosalie, che allattava personalmente Bernadette, si era offerta di fare da nutrice ad Antigone e di farlo, per giunta, gratuitamente, ma Oscar e André si erano rifiutati, per non approfittare della generosità della donna e per non moltiplicarne gli sforzi a ridosso di una vedovanza traumatica. Avevano, pertanto, assunto una seconda balia oltre a quella destinata al piccolo Honoré.

Fra ghirlande di aghi di pino, pigne, rametti di vischio e di agrifoglio, muschio e bacche rosse, i festeggiamenti si erano protratti per due settimane e ciò aveva offerto l'opportunità ai Signori de Jarjayes di celebrare le nascite e di dimenticare, almeno per un po', i problemi che assillavano la Francia.

I giacobini, dopo il primo entusiasmo per l'avvio delle riforme, avevano ricominciato a premere affinché fosse promulgata la Costituzione che la Regina, invece, osteggiava mentre Robespierre e Saint Just facevano a gara a chi formulava la proposta più balzana al solo fine di mettersi in mostra. Questa situazione, secondo il Generale de Jarjayes, non era un male, perché mostrava alla Francia e al mondo la vera indole di quegli uomini nuovi, ma Oscar e André erano preoccupati per l'instabilità che ne sarebbe conseguita. Come aveva previsto Mirabeau, la nomina di Robespierre a Ministro di Giustizia aveva sortito l'effetto di scavare un baratro fra l'Avvocato di Arras e Saint Just che, ora, biasimava l'antico compagno di lotte per l'eccessiva vicinanza al potere, se non, addirittura, per essersi venduto ad esso. Robespierre, dal canto suo, rimproverava a Saint Just di non apprezzare l'acume politico e gli sforzi di lui. Mirabeau, in mezzo a loro, se la rideva di cuore, ostentando indifferenza. L'affare Lavoisier aveva, per breve tempo, riunito i due uomini, ma, poi, Saint Just non aveva gradito che Robespierre si fosse schierato dalla parte dello scienziato contro lui e Marat e che, per giunta, non si fosse recato di persona ai piedi della Grande Force a tenere il discorso, mandandoci, invece, il suo segretario personale, come avrebbe fatto un qualsiasi nobile vanesio e svogliato.

Sul fronte estero, invece, il nuovo Sacro Romano Imperatore, Leopoldo II, deprecava il trattato stipulato dalla Francia e dall'Austria, reputandolo svantaggioso per sé e pretendendo che la sorella gli cedesse l'Alsazia e la Lorena, come era previsto nei patti originari o che, in alternativa, gli restituisse il contingente militare di cinquantamila uomini. Maria Antonietta non voleva saperne di fare l'una o l'altra cosa, considerando il trattato regolarmente stipulato, valido ed efficace. Il nuovo Imperatore scalpitava e mordeva il freno e, a quanto si diceva, aveva avviato delle indagini per appurare la giustificazione dei poteri dell'Arciduchessa Maria Cristina di Sassonia Teschen.

La situazione non era, quindi, rassicurante, ma, a ben vedere, mai lo era stata. Era Natale e tutti volevano festeggiare allegramente, dimenticandosi, per un attimo, i problemi personali, familiari, nazionali e internazionali.

§§§§§§§§

Con l'inizio dell'anno nuovo, Oscar aveva ripreso il suo servizio nelle Guardie Reali e, una mattina, era stata convocata negli appartamenti privati di Maria Antonietta.

– _Chi sa di cosa vorrà parlarmi la Regina_ – pensava la donna mentre percorreva i monumentali corridoi della reggia.

Escludeva che la Sovrana volesse congratularsi con lei per la nascita di Antigone Auguste, perché non soltanto lo aveva già fatto, ma, sebbene per il tramite di Madame Élisabeth, era anche stata la madrina della neonata alla quale aveva donato una preziosa _parure_ di perle e di diamanti.

Congratulazioni a parte, c'era soltanto l'imbarazzo della scelta degli argomenti che la Regina avrebbe potuto sottoporle.

Maria Antonietta intendeva, forse, lamentarsi di Mirabeau? Trovava ancora da ridire sullo spettrale Ministro di Giustizia e su quei ribelli senza Dio che pendevano dalle labbra di lui? Voleva manifestarle, una volta di più, la propria avversione per quell'innaturale Costituzione che sarebbe stata promulgata, forse, entro la fine del nuovo anno? O desiderava metterla a parte delle angosce che le stavano procurando i sempre più frequenti duelli epistolari col fratello?

Dopo essere stata annunciata, varcò la soglia degli appartamenti della Regina, si apprestò ad ascoltarla e, avendola udita, non poté reprimere lo sbalordimento e fare a meno di constatare che le supposizioni che le avevano attraversato la mente fino a un attimo prima erano del tutto prive di fondamento e lontanissime dalla realtà.

– SedeteVi, Madame Oscar – le disse Maria Antonietta, indicandole una poltroncina – La situazione è inusuale e complicata, ragion per cui verrò subito al dunque. Dovete sapere che, subito dopo l'incoronazione di mio figlio, a metà giugno, ho sposato il Conte di Fersen.

Oscar sgranò gli occhi e fissò, stupefatta, la Regina, ma si ricompose subito dopo.

– Si è trattato, naturalmente, di un matrimonio morganatico e segreto. Io resto sempre la sorella del Sacro Romano Imperatore, la vedova di Luigi XVI e la madre del nuovo Re di Francia e di Navarra e un mio secondo matrimonio con un uomo che, per giunta, è privo di sangue reale, oltre a scatenare una nuova bufera sulla monarchia, avrebbe delle ripercussioni inimmaginabili sulla politica interna ed estera.

– Capisco – mormorò Oscar che quasi non credeva alle sue orecchie.

– Questa unione – proseguì la Regina – ha dato i suoi frutti e io sono gravida. Partorirò il prossimo maggio, Madame Oscar. Il bambino, benché legittimo, essendo il frutto di un matrimonio con la mano sinistra, non avrà alcun diritto sul trono degli Asburgo. Io stessa, del resto, rinunciai ai miei diritti di successione prima di partire per la Francia. Mio figlio, pur avendo il mio sangue, non apparterrà ad alcuna famiglia reale. Non solo…. Neppure se ne dovrà conoscere l'esistenza…. I coniugi Girodel sono disposti ad accoglierlo nella loro famiglia e, a tal proposito, Madame de Girodel simulerà una gravidanza. Io partorirò in segreto e, subito dopo la nascita, consegnerò loro il bambino.

Maria Antonietta pronunciò queste ultime parole con voce incrinata dalla commozione, ma che si sforzò di mantenere ferma e regale.

– Fra poco, i vestiti vedovili, per quanto ampi, non saranno più sufficienti a mascherare il mio stato, ragion per cui, nel corso della prossima settimana, mi trasferirò al Petit Trianon. La Contessa Vostra madre, che è già al corrente di tutto, mi aveva suggerito di soggiornare nel castello di Meudon che è più lontano dalla reggia, ma, in tutta franchezza, io non me la sono sentita…. Mi ritirerò nel Petit Trianon che è pure isolato e nel quale mai ho ammesso i cortigiani. Nessuno, quindi, si stupirà di non essere da me ricevuto. Domani, inizierò ad accusare dei disturbi legati alla melanconia e li attribuirò alla difficile situazione in cui versa la Francia e ai lutti che mi hanno, di recente, colpita.

Si fermò per un attimo, guardò Oscar che aveva ripreso il controllo di sé e che non tradiva più la minima emozione e, subito dopo, riprese a parlare.

– Le mie uniche dame di compagnia saranno Vostra madre e Madame de Girodel che inizierà a farsi vedere in società con abiti ampi e che dirà di avere voluto rendere nota con ritardo la gravidanza perché, inizialmente, temeva di perdere il bambino a causa di alcuni disturbi. Cuochi, inservienti e giardinieri non hanno mai svolto il loro lavoro in mia presenza, le mie stanze vengono sempre pulite quando io non le occupo e così si continuerà a fare. Quando il bambino sarà nato, i vagiti saranno attribuiti al figlio dei coniugi Girodel. So che tutto ciò è rischioso, ma non c'è altra soluzione.

– Capisco, Maestà – disse Oscar con aria pensierosa e voce grave.

– A questo punto, entrate in gioco Voi, Madame Oscar. Voi e Vostro marito, il Conte di Lille, in mia assenza, sarete i miei occhi e le mie orecchie nel Consiglio di Reggenza e farete da tramite fra gli altri componenti e me.

– Sarà fatto, Maestà.

– Madame de Girodel mi deve molto e, comunque, ha accolto la mia proposta con gioia. E' una brava donna, ama molto i bambini, ma i medici le hanno detto che non potrà più averne. Se il nascituro sarà maschio, sarà insignito di un titolo comitale e sarà sottratto al destino dei figli cadetti. Se sarà femmina, al momento opportuno, godrà di una ricca dote.

La Regina tacque un momento per riprendere fiato e raccogliere i pensieri e, poi, continuò:

– Mi rimane soltanto da cercare una cameriera fidata che si occupi della mia persona, portandomi il cibo in camera, servendomi a tavola e aiutandomi a vestirmi, ad acconciarmi e a lavarmi. Una donna che, di tanto in tanto, quando Vostra madre e Madame de Girodel non potranno farlo, mi legga qualcosa e conversi con me. Qualcuno che mi aiuti a tollerare questi lunghi mesi di solitudine, a riconciliarmi con la prospettiva di dovermi separare da mio figlio e a tenere a bada l'angoscia per il futuro, giacché questo parto non sarà facile, me lo sento….

– Maestà, conosco una donna onesta e fidata che potrebbe risultare adatta allo scopo. E' la vedova di un giornalista, una persona estremamente affezionata e discreta. Da giovane, ebbe modo di assistere alcune partorienti. La accolsi a Palazzo Jarjayes quando era poco più di una bambina e tutti, in casa, le vogliamo un gran bene. Voi stessa la incontraste a Versailles, alcuni anni or sono e le rivolgeste la parola. Si chiama Rosalie Châtelet, nata Lamorlière. Devo ancora informarla, naturalmente, ma dubito che farà obiezioni. Ha anche una bambina di quasi due mesi che allatta personalmente e ciò sarà di grande aiuto a Voi…. ai coniugi Girodel…. che potranno avvalersi di lei prima di avere trovato una balia definitiva.

– Accolgo la Vostra proposta, Madame Oscar. Sarò lieta di assumere come cameriera la Vostra protetta, in questi mesi di allontanamento forzato dal mondo…. diciamo pure di prigionia…. Come si chiama la piccola?

– Bernadette, Maestà.

– Bernadette…. E' un nome bellissimo! Mi affezionerò subito a lei! Anzi, sento già di volerle bene!

Oscar si accomiatò dalla Regina con mille pensieri che le si agitavano nella mente e tornò a Palazzo Jarjayes per discutere di quell'incredibile affare con André e con Rosalie.

§§§§§§§§

Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin cavalcava per la campagna che si estendeva intorno alla cittadina di Versailles, nella mattina di un giorno di fine febbraio. Il freddo era pungente, ma secco e, quindi, sopportabile e la neve, caduta da poche ore, cedeva soffice sotto gli zoccoli del cavallo che correva con un'eleganza resa rarefatta dai rumori attutiti e dal paesaggio imbiancato.

La donna era giunta a Versailles due settimane prima, insieme al fratello, per portare all'attenzione della Regina una vertenza insorta col Duca di Germain e divenuta, di anno in anno, sempre più insostenibile. Gli sgherri dell'aristocratico, le cui terre nell'alta Francia confinavano, da un lato, con quelle del Marchese de Saint Quentin e, dall'altro, con una parte del feudo di André, non facevano che sconfinare nelle proprietà dei vicini e gli abusi erano, ormai, all'ordine del giorno. Grande era stata la delusione della nobildonna quando aveva appreso della malattia e della conseguente irraggiungibilità di Maria Antonietta, ma Oscar e André, in qualità di componenti del Consiglio di Reggenza, l'avevano rassicurata che avrebbero sottoposto, quanto prima, la questione alla Sovrana.

Il Generale de Jarjayes e Oscar erano stati ben lieti di ospitare a palazzo i due nobili del nord di cui André aveva parlato molto bene. Quanto a Oscar, un'altra ragione le suggeriva la convenienza di quel soggiorno, perché nessuna occasione sarebbe stata più propizia per valutare i rapporti intercorrenti fra la Marchesina e André e per verificare la vera natura dell'interesse della bella Victoire Aurélie per lui. Enorme era stato il sollievo di Oscar nel capire che la donna, ormai, provava soltanto amicizia per il marito e che nessun pericolo proveniva da quel fronte. Quando, poi, due giorni prima, il Conte di Canterbury, venuto a conoscenza del soggiorno a Versailles della giovane aristocratica, era giunto a palazzo con la scusa di fare visita ai lontani cugini, Oscar aveva constatato con viva soddisfazione che fra il parente e Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin c'era un affetto sincero, seppure non dichiarato, per comune riserbo e reciproco timore di subire un rifiuto.

Giunta vicino a un boschetto, la donna tirò leggermente le redini, trasformando il galoppo del cavallo in trotto. Attirata da un ciuffo di bucaneve spuntato alla base di un albero frondoso, la Marchesina, scostato leggermente il mantello di velluto verde bordato di pelliccia e sistematasi il cappuccio, scese da cavallo e si diresse verso quelle perle d'inverno mentre l'animale, agitando gli zoccoli, sollevava strati di neve friabile che, subito dopo, ricadeva al suolo silenziosa e leggera.

Aveva già mosso i primi passi verso il cespuglio, quando udì il suono secco di un rametto spezzato. Giratasi di scatto verso la direzione da cui proveniva il rumore, Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin vide il Conte di Compiègne che incedeva verso di lei, tirando per le redini la sua cavalcatura.

La donna ebbe un moto di fastidio mentre la sensazione di essere seguita, che le aveva attraversato la mente qualche minuto prima, trovò conferma.

In quelle due settimane di permanenza della nobildonna a Versailles, il Conte di Compiègne era stato molto insistente nell'avvicinarsi a lei, al punto che la giovane se lo era visto spuntare dal nulla in ogni occasione. Non vi era stata danza nella quale, dopo una giravolta, non se lo era ritrovato come cavaliere, partita a carte o a dama in cui non ci aveva condiviso il tavolo, rappresentazione teatrale o concerto durante i quali non le si era seduto al fianco e conversazione cui egli non si era unito.

Lo guardò con occhi severi ed espressione fredda come la neve che li circondava. Egli, di rimando, scrutò l'altera figura che lo fronteggiava con aria indecifrabile e, anziché patirne il rifiuto, se ne sentì irresistibilmente attratto. Quegli occhi verdi e sdegnosi, dardeggianti sul volto ovale e diafano, quelle ciglia scure, lunghe e nervose, quelle nere ciocche ribelli che spuntavano da sotto al cappuccio del mantello gliela facevano apparire simile a una divinità pagana sprezzante e battagliera. La sfida lo attraeva e lo esaltava. Egli mirava, senza dubbio, alla ricca dote della Marchesina, ma la fiera bellezza di lei lo abbagliava. Mentre Oscar, con il contegno imperioso e il piglio marziale che la contraddistinguevano, lo aveva spesso inibito, Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin, con la sua bellezza selvaggia e superba, ma squisitamente femminea, suscitava in lui una forte attrazione e gli faceva insorgere nella mente l'impulso prepotente di svelare il mistero di quella sfinge e di domare quel cavallo riottoso. Nessun amore provava per lei, giacché amava soltanto se stesso, ma un bruciante desiderio lo divorava, unito al puntiglio del giocatore incallito che vuole vincere ad ogni costo e al bisogno compulsivo di appagare la propria vanità.

Le si accostò con passo felino e con sguardo fisso in quello di lei ed ella non poté reprimere una smorfia di disappunto e, prima ancora di accorgersene e di controllarsi, indietreggiò. Egli percepì lo smarrimento di lei, se ne avvantaggiò e, con la sua voce carezzevole e insinuante, le disse:

– Se Vi interessano i bucaneve, Signora, sappiate che, un po' più a nord, c'è un cespuglio ancora più grande di questo che, per giunta, è circondato da bacche rosse. Se avrete la compiacenza di seguirmi, sarò lieto di mostrarVelo.

– Vi ringrazio, Conte, ma comincio a sentire freddo – rispose lei con vivo disagio – Il gelo si sta insinuando nei miei stivali e voglio tornare a palazzo.

Detto ciò, si accostò al cavallo e appoggiò una mano sulla sella per montare.

Egli, con gesto fulmineo, le afferrò il polso, la bloccò e, con voce roca, le mormorò:

– I vostri occhi sono due stagni magnifici, splendidi, ma pericolosi, nei quali un uomo può trovare ristoro o restare impigliato e affogare.

– Conte, Vi prego….

– Siete più bella di Elena e più fiera di Atalanta! Vi voglio….

Subito dopo avere finito di parlare, le afferrò gli avambracci appena sotto le spalle e accostò le labbra a quelle di lei. Per effetto del movimento brusco, il cappuccio scivolò sulle spalle della donna, lasciandone scoperta la chioma nera, folta e ondulata che egli ghermì con la mano. Trovatasi il braccio libero, lei si riscosse immediatamente e, con un gesto secco e rapidissimo, gli schiaffeggiò una gota così forte da fargli reclinare il volto e socchiudere gli occhi. Quella reazione combattiva e repentina lo eccitò ancora di più, tanto che la afferrò per i polsi e la baciò con maggior vigore. Lei, allora, scostò il volto da quello di lui e gli sputò in faccia.

Quel gesto gelò il Conte e lo umiliò profondamente. Ricordò, nella frazione di un secondo, la risata di Oscar, seguita alla proposta di matrimonio che le aveva rivolto e una collera improvvisa, istigata dalla vanità ferita, gli esplose nella mente e si impossessò di lui. La inchiodò con uno sguardo irato e crudele, le portò le mani al collo e iniziò a stringerglielo. Una ciocca di capelli della donna, sfuggita alle forcine, le si agitava al lato del volto mentre il seno le ansava convulsamente e una manciata di neve, caduta da un ramo spoglio, le si infrangeva sul mantello.

Dopo il primo terrore, lo spirito battagliero di lei riprese il sopravvento e la indusse ad assestare una ginocchiata sulle parti basse dell'aggressore. Il colpo, sebbene non fosse troppo forte, fu, tuttavia, sufficiente a fargli mollare la presa, così che lei, con una mossa velocissima, afferrò dalla sella una pistola e gliela puntò sotto al mento. Al freddo contatto del metallo premuto sulla gola, l'uomo perse la ferocia e indietreggiò. Nello spazio di un istante, ella balzò sul cavallo e, spronando l'animale con un colpo di tacco sul fianco, lo lanciò al galoppo verso Palazzo Jarjayes, rossa in volto, sconvolta e scarmigliata.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar e André tornarono a Palazzo Jarjayes intorno a mezzogiorno e mezza e, entrati nell'atrio, vi trovarono il Conte di Canterbury e Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin che discutevano animatamente. Lei era visibilmente agitata e, contrariamente all'ordinario, scarmigliata e poco padrona di sé mentre lui era scuro in volto e, pur non avendo perso l'abituale compostezza, appariva irato.

– Che cosa succede? – domandò André, costernato perché i guai sembravano non avere mai fine.

– Camille Alexandre è andato a Parigi a cercare il Conte di Compiègne. Vuole sfidarlo a duello! – rispose Mademoiselle Victoire Aurélie, col fiato spezzato dall'agitazione.

– Cosa?! – esclamò Oscar fra l'incredulo e lo sbigottito – Quale affare può mai legare il Conte di Compiègne al giovane Marchese?

In breve, la Marchesina de Saint Quentin raccontò a Oscar e ad André ciò che le era capitato quella mattina.

– Quando ho fatto ritorno qui, mio fratello ha notato subito la mia agitazione, il mio aspetto disordinato e i segni rossi che ho sul collo. Io, purtroppo, ero sconvolta e non ho saputo trovare una spiegazione plausibile…. Camille Alexandre era fuori di sé dalla rabbia e assolutamente deciso a vendicare il mio onore…. Invano ho tentato di fermarlo, dicendogli che nulla di grave e di irreparabile era accaduto, ma lui è fatto così…. Ha l'impulsività tipica degli adolescenti e prende fuoco facilmente….

La donna si fermò un attimo per tirare il fiato e, subito dopo, riprese a parlare con crescente agitazione.

– Purtroppo, non basta avere ragione per prevalere e Camille Alexandre spara e tira di scherma in modo accettabile soltanto da un paio di anni mentre quell'uomo ha quasi vent'anni più di lui e non brilla certo per senso dell'onore…. Se gli succedesse qualcosa, non me lo perdonerei…. Sono sempre stata onesta e ossequiosa delle leggi, ma, se quell'infingardo ucciderà mio fratello, giuro che libererò questo mondo dalla sua deplorevole presenza, a costo di essere condannata alla scure o di essere deportata nelle colonie….

– CalmateVi – le ingiunse Oscar – Nessuno morirà e nessuno sarà condannato! Da quanto tempo è uscito di casa Vostro fratello?

– Da circa venti minuti…. – mormorò Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin.

– Vostro fratello non sa dove abita il Conte di Compiègne, vero? – domandò André.

– Sa soltanto che vive nel quartiere di Marais, ma non conosce, di preciso, la via….

– Bene, questo ci consentirà di recuperare lo svantaggio – disse Oscar con aria decisa – Andiamo!

I quattro montarono su altrettanti cavalli che spronarono al galoppo verso Parigi. La strada che conduceva alla capitale, per fortuna, era meno ingombra rispetto alle campagne e la neve, essendo caduta da poche ore, era ancora soffice e non si era tramutata in ghiaccio. Ciò consentì a Oscar e ai compagni di lei di raggiungere il quartiere di Marais senza incidenti e in un tempo relativamente breve.

Giunti di fronte al portone dell'appartamento che il Conte di Compiègne conduceva in locazione, Oscar iniziò a scuotere freneticamente l'anello del battiporta di ottone, finché un valletto in livrea aprì la porta.

– Cosa desiderano Lor Signori? – domandò l'uomo, con aria ampollosa.

– Sono Oscar François de Jarjayes, Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali. Voglio parlare col Conte Maxence Florimond de Compiègne!

– Sono spiacente, Comandante, ma il Signor Conte, in questo momento, è occupato e….

Non ebbe modo di terminare la frase, perché Oscar lo aveva spinto di lato ed era entrata in casa come una furia, seguita a ruota dagli altri. Percorsero l'abitazione per tutta la lunghezza di essa, inseguiti dal valletto che correva dietro di loro per tenere il passo, intimando a più riprese di andarsene. Giunti vicino al salone, udirono delle voci concitate.

– Riprendetevi questo guanto, piccolo idiota e pulitevici la bocca dal latte della vostra nutrice. Non duello con i bambini, tutt'al più assesto loro due sculacciate!

– Siete un reprobo, un vigliacco e un villanzone!

– Adesso mi avete stufato, marmocchio che non siete altro! Toglietevi di torno e tornate ad aggrapparvi alle gonne di vostra sorella…. Io l'ho già fatto questa mattina!

– Siete un debosciato e un mentitore! La vostra famiglia è meno antica della mia e inferiore ad essa per rango e ricchezza! Non siete degno di pensare a mia sorella e tanto meno di nominarla! Esigo soddisfazione!

– Raffreddate i bollenti spiriti, bamboccio! Se non sapete come fare, ho giusto un postribolo da consigliarvi….

– Non sono solito frequentare certi posti, ma sarò ben lieto di andarci unicamente per fare la conoscenza di vostra madre!

– Mi avete scocciato, piccolo furfante! Come volete voi, incroceremo le spade domani!

Oscar spalancò la porta ed entrò nel salone, seguita da André, dal Conte di Canterbury e da Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin.

– Sono desolato, Signore, ma …. – mormorò il valletto, rosso in volto e visibilmente agitato.

– Ci rincontriamo, Conte e, come al solito, in circostanze spiacevoli – disse Oscar, senza neppure fingere cortesia.

Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin, nel rivedere il suo aggressore, ebbe un sussulto, ma non abbassò lo sguardo. Il Conte di Compiègne la scrutò beffardamente e, subito dopo, rivolse lo sguardo a Oscar e a tutta la comitiva.

– Siete venuti a riprenderVi il ragazzo, vedo. Mi dispiace, ma è troppo tardi, perché quest'impudente mi ha offeso e deve darmi soddisfazione.

– Bugiardo, siete voi che avete offeso me!

– Abbiamo punti di vista diversi – sghignazzò il Conte – ma su una cosa andiamo d'accordo: domani, ci sarà un duello all'ultimo sangue!

– Camille, no! Non ne vale la pena, torniamo a casa! – lo pregò la sorella, in preda all'agitazione.

– E' troppo tardi, Victoire. Questo verme ti ha offesa e, se mi tirassi indietro, non sarei un uomo!

– Ma infatti non lo siete – continuò a farsi beffe di lui il Conte di Compiègne – Siete soltanto un bambino, per giunta debole d'ingegno!

– Preparatevi a morire, villano!

Vedendo che la situazione era, ormai, del tutto compromessa e che non c'era alcuna possibilità di venirne fuori pacificamente, il Conte di Canterbury prese la parola e disse:

– Non incrocerete la lama col Marchese de Saint Quentin, Conte, ma con me. Sarò io a esigere soddisfazione per riparare l'offesa che avete arrecato a Mademoiselle Victoire Aurélie.

– E con quale diritto, di grazia?

– Col mio diritto di fidanzato.

Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin e Camille Alexandre guardarono il Conte di Canterbury con vivo stupore mentre il Conte di Compiègne, altrettanto colpito, gli rispose:

– Bene, allora! Domani io sarò vincitore e voi sarete cadavere!

– Domani mattina alle sette, sul retro della Chiesa di Saint Eustache – gli rispose il nobiluomo inglese che, subito dopo, si ritirò, seguito da tutti gli altri.

Giunti di nuovo in strada, Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin e il Conte di Canterbury – che non la finivano più di guardarsi – e il giovane Marchese rimontarono a cavallo, accomiatandosi da Oscar e da André che si separarono da loro con la scusa di dovere sbrigare una faccenda riguardante il Consiglio di Reggenza. Quando i tre ebbero svoltato l'angolo, Oscar e André salirono di nuovo le scale e bussarono un'altra volta alla porta dell'appartamento ove abitava il Conte di Compiègne.

– Ancora Voi, Signori! – esclamò il valletto, questa volta non più confuso, ma seccato – Il Conte di Compiègne non desidera riceverVi e mi ha tassativamente proibito di farVi entrare.

– Siete uno screanzato come il vostro padrone – lo apostrofò André.

– Di quello che desidera il vostro padrone, francamente me ne infischio! – sibilò Oscar – E ora spostatevi, se non volete che vi faccia rotolare giù dalle scale!

– Ma…. ma…. E' inaudito…. Signor Conte! Signor Conte!

Oscar e André, però, avevano di nuovo raggiunto il salone dove entrarono con aria truce e indispettita.

– La mia pazienza ha un limite, Generale de Jarjayes – disse il Conte di Compiègne, alzandosi dal divano.

– La mia, invece, è già esaurita, Conte…. Conosciamo tutti la vostra scorrettezza nel duellare! Se torcerete un solo capello a mio cugino o farete vergognare un'altra volta il vostro, vi giuro che vi scoverò e ve la farò pagare, doveste nascondervi financo all'inferno!

– Perdonatemi, Signora – rispose il Conte, passando all'appellativo femminile con l'evidente intenzione di sminuirla – ma questi non sono affari vostri.

– Lo sono e come! Siete una spina nel fianco per vostro cugino che, a differenza di voi, è un galantuomo e, adesso, volete uccidere il mio!

– E ve la prendete con me?! Andatevi a lamentare con quella poco di buono di….

Non riuscì a finire, perché Oscar gli si avventò addosso e lo afferrò dal giustacuore.

– Finitela di spargere il vostro veleno e andatevene! Lasciate Parigi oggi stesso e restatene lontano fintanto che il Conte di Canterbury, il Marchese de Saint Quentin e la di lui sorella non avranno fatto ritorno nelle loro terre!

– Dovrei fuggire via come un coniglio e fare la figura del vigliacco!

– Farete la figura che più vi si addice! Vi avverto, Conte, presentatevi domani al duello e io non avrò pace finché non vi avrò completamente rovinato, quanto è vero che mi chiamo Oscar François de Jarjayes!

Detto questo, si voltò di scatto e uscì dalla stanza senza salutare. André si attardò un attimo, fissò il Conte con aria severa e minacciosa e, senza aprire bocca, si allontanò anche lui.

§§§§§§§§

Il Conte di Canterbury e Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin erano seduti nel salone azzurro di Palazzo Jarjayes, sorseggiando del _the_ da due tazze di raffinata porcellana di Sèvres, decorate con scene di caccia. Lei era deliziosa, abbigliata con un completo di velluto color crema e coi capelli adornati da fiorellini d'organza di una delicata tonalità di glicine. Lui vestiva con un'eleganza discreta e impeccabile, grazie a una marsina e a dei _polpes_ color miele e a un _gilet_ e a uno _jabot_ avorio.

– Quell'esecrabile individuo ha avuto la decenza di eclissarsi, risparmiando a Voi un duello al quale non eravate obbligato – disse la donna, guardando il suo interlocutore con aria indecifrabile.

– Come tutti i cialtroni, è stato lesto con le parole e inconsistente nei fatti – rispose il Conte, un po' deluso perché lei ne aveva rimarcato l'assenza di interesse e di legittimazione al duello.

Posò la tazza sul tavolino di noce intarsiato d'oro e proseguì:

– Mi dispiace di averVi messa in imbarazzo, proclamandomi Vostro fidanzato, ma volevo mettere al riparo Vostro fratello e, per farlo, dovevo giustificare il mio diritto a duellare, facendo mostra di un legame con Voi che mi desse la precedenza su di lui.

– Le Vostre motivazioni sono state le più nobili, Conte e sono io a rammaricarmi per il fatto che Vi siate dovuto esporre in quel modo….

– Oh, ma io non me ne rammarico affatto! – disse lui di getto, pentendosi, subito dopo, della sua audacia.

– In che senso, Signore? – domandò la donna, arrossendo e tacendo immediatamente.

Egli non osò rispondere, sopraffatto dall'emozione e dal pudore.

– Conte di Canterbury – lo incalzò lei, fingendo gaiezza, pur essendo visibilmente emozionata – Non capita spesso che qualcuno mi faccia arrossire né, tanto meno, che mi lasci senza parole…. Approfittatene dunque….

– Nel senso che avrei desiderato…. Mi sarebbe piaciuto…. Che si trattasse della realtà e non di un pretesto per salvare Vostro fratello – pronunciò le ultime parole in un soffio, ma senza distogliere lo sguardo da lei.

– Davvero lo avreste desiderato? – gli chiese la donna, cauta, ma speranzosa.

– Più di ogni altra cosa al mondo! Siete la donna migliore che abbia mai conosciuto…. Di Voi ammiro tutto…. Eccellete in ogni campo e, cosa rara negli individui di ambo i sessi, la Vostra bellezza eguaglia il Vostro spirito e il Vostro intelletto! E' da quando Vi conosco che vorrei essere il Vostro promesso!

– Da oggi, non dovrete più desiderare….

– Oh, mia cara! Posso sperare?

– Dal più profondo del mio cuore…. sì!

– Posso, quindi, chiedere la Vostra mano a Vostro fratello?

– Oh, sì – lo esortò lei con fare scherzoso, ma col cuore colmo di felicità – Lo renderete felice, trattandolo da adulto, dopo avergli sottratto l'opportunità di duellare!

I due risero divertiti, ma con l'anima proiettata verso una nuova vita di progetti e di felicità.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar attraversò a grandi e rapide falcate l'atrio del Petit Trianon e si immise nella scala monumentale, diretta al primo piano, ove si trovava la stanza di Maria Antonietta.

Madame de Jarjayes l'aveva mandata a chiamare, consegnando una breve missiva a un servitore analfabeta, con la quale l'informava che il parto di_ Madame_ aveva avuto inizio nella notte e che si preannunciava lungo e complicato.

Era la fine di aprile del 1791 e Maria Antonietta non avrebbe dovuto partorire che il mese dopo.

Giunta nell'anticamera della stanza da letto della Sovrana, Oscar scorse il Conte di Fersen seduto su una poltrona, con la fronte sorretta dalla mano destra e il volto disfatto. L'uomo appariva assente a se stesso, immerso in un mondo popolato da incubi e da fantasmi, ma, quando si accorse della presenza di lei, sollevò il capo e, guardandola con gli occhi velati di lacrime, mormorò disperato:

– Madame Oscar, non voglio che ella muoia…. Senza di lei mi sentirei perso…. Senza di lei sarei un uomo finito…. E' tutta la mia vita e soltanto a lei appartiene il mio cuore….

– Conte, vedrete che non morrà – gli rispose Oscar, spinta più dal desiderio di consolarlo che da un'effettiva convinzione.

Lo guardò impietosita e costernata. Un tempo, quelle parole le avrebbero straziato l'anima mentre, ora che era felicemente sposata con André, le pareva normale che Fersen fosse di Maria Antonietta e di nessun'altra donna e provava una sincera pietà per entrambi. Si stupì di come, per quasi quindici anni, avesse potuto struggersi per un amore immaginario e impossibile, quando la realtà era chiara a tutti e riassunta in quelle poche e semplici parole: il cuore del Conte apparteneva soltanto alla Regina e, senza di lei, sarebbe stato un uomo finito. Lo capiva perfettamente adesso e non se ne rammaricava, ma, anzi, le sembrava giusto e, con tutto il cuore, augurava ogni bene all'uno e all'altra.

Continuò a guardare il Conte di Fersen e le venne naturale e spontaneo paragonarlo ad André. Lui non se ne sarebbe stato così inoperoso, affondato in una poltrona, nell'anticamera della stanza della lotta, a sorreggersi la fronte e a tormentarsi le ciocche dei capelli, cogliendo, da lontano, i gemiti di dolore della donna amata, soffocati dalla dignità e dal contegno. André si sarebbe dato da fare, avrebbe preteso di entrare nella stanza, non si sarebbe allontanato un attimo dal capezzale di lei, le avrebbe stretto la mano, avrebbe vissuto il dolore di lei attimo dopo attimo, rendendolo proprio e non staccandole mai gli occhi dal volto.

Era stato il Conte di Fersen a trascinare al Petit Trianon il suo medico personale, imponendogli l'assoluta segretezza, quando si era accorto che le esperte e affettuose cure di Rosalie non sarebbero state sufficienti a fronteggiare il travaglio. Bisognava dargliene atto. A parte questo, però e malgrado fosse un eroe di guerra di comprovato e riconosciuto coraggio, il nobiluomo svedese era sprofondato nella più disperata inerzia ed era stato totalmente incapace di reagire e di tramutare il suo strazio in qualcosa di reattivo e di utile. Pur amando profondamente e sinceramente la Regina, gli era stato impossibile recarle un concreto aiuto nel momento del maggior dolore. André non era così. André era una quercia robusta e dalle solide radici su cui contare sempre, nei momenti sereni come in quelli difficili.

Trascorse molte ore, la Contessa de Jarjayes e Madame de Girodel uscirono dalla camera della Regina e, dopo averli visti, si diressero verso Oscar e il Conte di Fersen.

– Vostra figlia è nata, Conte – disse Madame de Jarjayes.

– Lei come sta? – rispose lui, con voce disperata.

– Il medico non si pronuncia – si inserì Madame de Girodel – Dice soltanto che, se Sua Maestà supererà la notte, avrà molte più possibilità di sopravvivere.

– Si può entrare? – chiese Fersen.

– Sì, potete – disse Madame de Jarjayes – Ma non la agitate e sforzateVi di apparire sereno.

Oscar e il Conte di Fersen entrarono nella stanza e il loro cuore si strinse alla vista dei panni di lino inzuppati di sangue, gettati alla rinfusa sul pavimento di legno, che, col loro rosso tragico e violento, contrastavano atrocemente col crema pallido, col rosa e con l'azzurro della seta e della batista. Le loro narici furono investite dall'odore acre del sangue mentre le orecchie venivano graffiate dai vagiti della neonata.

Il Conte di Fersen guardò supplice il medico, rivolgendogli una muta domanda e quello non poté che rispondere al dubbio con l'incertezza:

– La vita della Regina è appesa a un filo. Può sopravvivere o morire, l'importante è che superi la notte.

Si accostarono al letto, dove Maria Antonietta giaceva sopraffatta dalla stanchezza e dallo strazio mentre la solerte Rosalie le detergeva la fronte dal sudore, desiderosa di recarle refrigerio e sollievo.

– Perché avete quelle espressioni? – chiese la Regina, rivolta al marito e a Oscar, con un soffio di voce appena percettibile – Sono un'Asburgo, vincerò questa battaglia….

Stringeva a sé una bambina all'apparenza fragile, ma molto bella.

Il Conte di Fersen le si avvicinò, le prese la mano e accarezzò la testa della neonata.

Oscar guardò il gruppo e provò una stretta al cuore, consapevole del fatto che, se l'amica non fosse morta, si sarebbe, comunque, dovuta separare dalla figlia. Questa era l'alternativa migliore che le si poneva dinnanzi e, con quell'amara prospettiva, la Regina doveva farsi forza e lottare. Oscar non poté che confrontare la sua situazione con quella di Maria Antonietta, giudicandosi molto fortunata e maledicendosi mille volte per avere dato il peggio di sé durante le sue gravidanze, facendo pesare a tutti il suo malessere per uno stato transitorio e reversibile.

– Vorrei chiamarla Élisabeth Clotilde – sussurrò la Regina al Conte di Fersen – Come le due sorelle di Re Luigi…. Almeno questo glielo devo….

– Sì, mia adorata – mormorò il Conte senza avere il coraggio di proseguire.

– Madame Oscar – disse, poi, Maria Antonietta, rivolgendosi alla sua amica – PrendeteVi cura di questa bambina e degli altri miei figli, se io non ce la dovessi fare…. Giuratemelo!

– Ve lo giuro, Maestà! – disse Oscar con fierezza e decisione – Ma Voi non morirete! Vi giuro anche questo! – e pianse calde lacrime.

**Questo capitolo contiene una celebre citazione, sta a voi individuarla!**

**Buona lettura a tutti!**


	42. Nella tela del ragno

**Nella tela del ragno**

Il battiporta di ottone risuonò tre volte, percosso dalla mano guantata che lo agitava con movimenti energici e secchi e, poi, altre cinque, perché dall'altra parte tardavano ad aprire. L'elegante e autoritaria signora, senza scomporsi, guardò la cameriera personale con i suoi occhi grigi, duri e severi e, con voce calma, ma decisa, le ingiunse:

– Valentine, andate alla ricerca del custode di questo palazzo e chiedetegli notizie sugli occupanti dell'appartamento. A quanto pare, le nuove mode della capitale impongono di fare attendere i visitatori sul vestibolo.

– Sì, Signora – rispose, quasi con mestizia, la cameriera, da molti anni abituata a ricevere ordini che non ammettevano repliche.

La signora assottigliò le labbra e gli occhi in segno di disappunto e tornò a guardare verso l'uscio.

Il portamento e le movenze di lei erano aristocratici e alteri e l'abbigliamento, adatto, per foggia e colore, a una donna non più giovane, era ricercato e impeccabile. Con gesti precisi e signorili, denotanti un'antica civetteria, negli anni evoluta in accanito autocompiacimento, la nobildonna sfiorò, in corrispondenza delle tempie, il copricapo a tricorno, adagiato sulle vestigia ingrigite di quella che, in passato, era stata una folta e lucente chioma castana e, subito dopo, si sistemò la veletta, comparsa nell'abbigliamento di lei da quando i segni del tempo avevano iniziato a oltraggiare una bellezza superba e fuori dal comune. A cinquantasei anni, l'opera devastatrice dell'età, sebbene non avesse raggiunto il suo apice, aveva già prodotto molteplici guasti, con grande fastidio della padrona di quei lineamenti, da sempre poco avvezza a non essere assecondata da chicchessia, fosse anche dal trascorrere degli anni.

Dall'interno, si udirono, finalmente, dei passi che si avvicinavano svelti e, subito dopo, un valletto in livrea aprì la porta, risparmiando a Valentine diverse rampe di scale.

– La Signora desidera? – chiese l'uomo, con voce nasale e sussiegosa.

– Fatemi parlare col Conte di Compiègne – rispose seccamente la donna, col tono sicuro di chi è da sempre abituato a dare ordini e ad essere obbedito, mentre passava di fianco all'uomo e si introduceva nell'appartamento, malgrado non fosse stata invitata a entrare.

– Ma Signoraaaa! – protestò quello, con ritmo strascicato, mentre la cameriera, che era rimasta dietro la soglia, lo guardava avvilita, quasi a scusarsi, con aria vergognosa e senza proferire parola.

– Chi devo annunciare? – insistette il valletto, ma la signora, ormai, era giunta a metà dell'ampio ingresso e guardava sdegnata gli uomini e le donne addormentati scompostamente per terra, in evidente balia dei postumi di una sbornia notturna.

– Siete, per caso, sordo o tardo di comprendonio? – lo incalzò la donna, senza rispondere alla domanda – Chiamate immediatamente il Conte di Compiègne e mettete alla porta queste persone.

Avvisato dell'insolita irruzione da uno dei camerieri, il padrone di casa, che non era ubriaco come i suoi ospiti, sebbene fosse, al pari di essi, reduce da una notte di bagordi, uscì da una delle stanze e si immise, con passo sicuro ed espressione autoritaria e corrucciata, nel corridoio che conduceva all'ingresso, deciso più che mai a ristabilire il silenzio nella casa e a sbarazzarsi quanto prima di quella fastidiosa visitatrice. La raggiunse in pochi istanti e, quando la ebbe vista, la sicurezza e la baldanza abbandonarono immediatamente lo sguardo e il contegno di lui, per fare posto all'imbarazzo, alla sorpresa e a un evidente disagio.

– Finalmente, era ora! – sbottò la signora, togliendosi il copricapo e porgendolo, insieme allo spillone, alla cameriera che, nel frattempo, era entrata anche lei in casa e l'aveva raggiunta – Maxence, manda due valletti a prendere i miei bagagli e fai servire una limonata fresca a me e un caffè molto forte a te, che ne hai bisogno! E butta fuori di casa questi degenerati!

– Sì, Madame la Mère – rispose il Conte di Compiègne, con voce bassa e contegno smorzato – Come volete Voi.

§§§§§§§§

Oscar e André si trovavano al Petit Trianon, in visita alla Regina.

Maria Antonietta aveva superato la notte successiva al parto e, nei giorni seguenti, si era faticosamente ripresa. Ora, dopo un mese, era fuori pericolo, ma aveva delle emorragie quotidiane che la sfinivano e le lasciavano sul volto delle profonde occhiaie e un accentuato pallore. Camminava poco e sempre sorretta da qualcuno, perché zoppicava a causa di una flebite. Rosalie la accudiva amorevolmente mentre il Conte di Fersen le faceva visita tutti i giorni.

Madame de Girodel risiedeva anche lei al Petit Trianon, tenendo con sé la piccola Élisabeth Clotilde di cui Maria Antonietta era stata la madrina di battesimo. Rosalie, che si era portata dietro Bernadette, allattava entrambe le bambine. Una volta tornata la Sovrana alla reggia, Rosalie sarebbe rientrata a Palazzo Jarjayes e i coniugi Girodel avrebbero procurato alla neonata una nutrice definitiva.

I figli della Regina, da una decina di giorni a quella parte, andavano a trovarla con molta frequenza, insieme a Madame Élisabeth oppure accompagnati dalle governanti. La madre li accoglieva con l'amore che le traboccava dagli occhi e quelli, lontani dai protocolli di corte, si rifugiavano nelle braccia di lei, stupiti e addolorati di trovarla sofferente, da sana che l'avevano lasciata, senza conoscere le ragioni di quello stato e dei lunghi mesi di doloroso allontanamento in cui si erano sentiti abbandonati e soli.

La realtà di tutti i giorni, però, stazionava fuori della porta e bussava insistentemente per entrare.

Tre settimane prima, la Marchesa d'Amiens e la figlia, Mademoiselle Geneviève, erano giunte alla reggia, per rivolgere una supplica alla Reggente. Il Marchese d'Amiens era, infatti, morto in un duello cagionato da una lite furibonda fra lui e un amico, scoppiata per contendersi le attenzioni di una ballerina. I due nobili si erano uccisi a vicenda, poco più che ventenni e senza che nessuno avesse combinato qualcosa con la donna. Poiché il giovane era l'unico figlio maschio della Marchesa e del defunto marito e, siccome quest'ultimo aveva un solo fratello, l'anziano Monsignor Agénor d'Amiens, questi era diventato il nuovo Marchese. Dal momento che Monsignor Agénor, quale uomo di Chiesa, era celibe e senza figli e la Casa d'Amiens era sprovvista di altri componenti maschi, la Marchesa, munita di una pergamena recante il consenso scritto del cognato, era andata a impetrare che, per concessione regale, il primogenito della maggiore delle figlie di lei fosse dichiarato erede del prozio. La donna si era, quindi, recata a Versailles, portandosi dietro Geneviève, nell'estremo tentativo di maritarla, sperando che la nuova condizione di potenziale madre di un futuro Marchese avrebbe indotto qualche pretendente a passare sopra all'aspetto poco gradevole e all'età non più verde della sgraziata signorina.

Maria Antonietta aveva esaminato quella e altre faccende relative al Consiglio di Reggenza e, ora, Oscar e André, che continuavano a fare da tramite fra lei e il mondo esterno, erano venuti a ritirare le carte firmate.

La Regina li ricevette con la solita squisita ospitalità e fece servire loro spremuta di frutta e fragole provenienti dagli orti dell'_Hameau de la Reine_, un delizioso borgo rurale ricreato ad arte nel complesso del Petit Trianon. Si trattennero a discorrere un poco, in un salotto posto al primo piano, dato che la Reggente ancora non si avventurava per le scale.

Maria Antonietta sedeva su una comoda poltrona e Rosalie le stava al fianco, pronta a darle ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Sulla sedia di fronte, il Conte di Fersen conversava, avendo cura di dire soltanto cose piacevoli e guardando, alternativamente, la sposa e la figlia che riposava in una culla posta vicino a quella di Bernadette. Oscar, André, Madame de Jarjayes e Madame de Girodel avevano preso posto accanto a loro, contemplando, con commozione, lo spettacolo di quell'amore celato, in un mondo dominato dalla bieca falsità dai cortigiani.

§§§§§§§§

Seduta sul divano di broccato azzurro e oro, posto al centro del salone dell'appartamento parigino del Conte, Madame de Compiègne guardava il figlio, con aria ora severa, ora condiscendente.

Il rapporto fra loro era sempre stato molto stretto, perché lei, sin dal primo istante, aveva visto in lui una propaggine di sé e dell'argilla da plasmare mentre lui considerava lei alla stregua di una divinità e, come tale, la adorava e la temeva. Per il Conte di Compiègne, la madre era un essere superiore e perfetto e a lei parametrava tutte le altre persone. Conscia del potere che esercitava su di lui, la Contessa indirizzava e manovrava il figlio e da lui si aspettava totale venerazione e cieca obbedienza. Da lei, egli aveva ereditato moltissimo: l'aspetto fisico, l'intelligenza, il carisma, il fascino, la spigliatezza, il fare brillante, il senso di sé e la vanità. La Contessa di Compiègne possedeva tutte queste caratteristiche, ma ancora più accentuate e non azzoppate dalle intemperanze e da un certo tratto infantile che, invece, inficiavano il figlio. Retaggio di quello sciocco del padre, pensava, infastidita, la signora.

La nobildonna scrutò il figlio con i suoi occhi grigi, magnetici e penetranti e, con voce carezzevole e suadente, pose fine al suo monologo che si protraeva ormai da diversi minuti:

– Per tutte queste ragioni, Maxence, è arrivato il momento che tu prenda moglie – gli disse, tirandogli una stoccata.

– E' quello che sto tentando di fare da tre anni, Madame la Mère e, cioè, da quando mi sono trasferito qui – rispose lui, con un tono così remissivo che, se uno dei conoscenti lo avesse udito, avrebbe stentato a credere alle sue orecchie.

– No, Maxence – ribatté lei con severità, ma senza abbandonare il tratto pacato – In questi tre anni, tu sei stato esclusivamente capace di inanellare insuccessi oltre che di farti cacciare dal palazzo di tuo zio, dove vivevi come un principe senza spendere una livrea!

– E' facile giudicare dall'esterno, Madame la Mère...

– Non contraddirmi, Maxence! – lo rimproverò la madre, con voce fattasi improvvisamente dura – In questi tre anni, tu hai mirato eccessivamente in alto. Oscar François de Jarjayes e Victoire Aurélie de Saint Quentin sono troppo belle, ricche e ammirate per accontentarsi di un partito come te, senza un soldo e dalla reputazione compromessa. Hai sprecato il tuo tempo!

– Madame la Mère, non siate ingiusta! Con la scusa dei funerali del primogenito di mio zio, mi sono trasferito qui unicamente per cercare una ricca moglie….

– E anche per darti alla bella vita, come ho avuto modo di constatare al mio arrivo in questa dimora e soprattutto perché a Compiègne non potevi più rimanere, dopo avere sedotto e pubblicamente disonorato la moglie del tuo migliore amico – affondò la madre, con voce stizzita.

– Perdonatemi, Madame la Mère, sono pronto a rimediare….

– Dimostramelo con le azioni, Maxence e non con le vane parole – rispose la donna, con inflessione tornata carezzevole mentre i magnifici occhi rimanevano duri ed erano ancora fissi in quelli di lui.

– Cosa volete che faccia, Madame la Mère? RenderVi felice è il mio unico desiderio di figlio amorevole e devoto!

– Voglio che tu sposi Geneviève Anastasie d'Amiens – scandì la Contessa, assestandogli un fendente mortale.

– Oh, no, Madame la Mère! Voi non potete esigere da me una cosa così ripugnante!

– Esagerato! Al buio, tutti i gatti sono bigi e tutte le donne sono uguali!

– E' zoppa!

– E' folle d'amore per te.

– E' brutta!

– E' ricca. La dote di cui dispone e assai cospicua e, poiché il fratello è morto, la Regina le ha concesso, in qualità di maggiore fra le femmine, di trasmettere il Marchesato al suo figlio primogenito. E' notizia fresca di poche ore.

– Ma….

– Tuo figlio sarà Marchese d'Amiens e Conte di Compiègne. E' più di quanto tu possa ragionevolmente sperare, soprattutto da quando hai tentato di violare e di uccidere Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin, perdendo ogni residuo credito in società. I servitori mormorano e le voci sono arrivate pure a Compiègne, cosa credi? – concluse la Contessa, fissando il figlio che, all'udire quelle parole, affilate come una lama e dure come un diamante, era avvampato, nello stordente timore di perdere l'amore e la stima della genitrice.

– I miei peccati sono enormi, Madame la Mère, ma Voi non potete impormi di sposare una vecchia zitella di trent'anni!

– Con i tuoi trentacinque anni, Maxence, non sei certo un giovane virgulto! – sibilò la donna, con tono che non ammetteva repliche.

– Ma io sono un uomo e per me è diverso….

– Sciocchezze!

– Quella donna mi fa orrore, Madame la Mère…. La trovo del tutto repellente….

– Vedrai quanto ti farà orrore la povertà! Vedrai quanto ti farà orrore perdere i tuoi begli abiti e i tuoi ninnoli ed essere sfrattato da questo sontuoso appartamento! Vedrai quanto ti farà orrore impiegarti per sbarcare il lunario e andare sotto padrone! O vuoi che io finisca in mezzo a una strada?!

– Con lei non ci riesco, è più forte di me….

– Idiozie!

– Ci sono cose che, con tutto il rispetto, una Signora come Voi non può comprendere, Madame la Mère…. Io, con quel vomito della terra, proprio non ci riesco….

– Ti ho messo al mondo io, Maxence e vuoi che non capisca?! Sono sicura che troverai il modo per riuscire vittorioso nell'ardua impresa…. E, se proprio non dovessi reperire da solo il bandolo della matassa, sono certa che qualcuno saprà darti dei validi consigli…. Le conoscenze esperte in questa materia, in fin dei conti, non ti fanno difetto….

– Quel cerbero della madre è assolutamente contraria all'inclinazione della figlia verso di me… Non presterà mai il suo consenso…. Non mi cederà mai quel suo prezioso aborto….

– Théodora Gertrude d'Amiens…. mi è stata presentata alcuni anni fa…. una vera sciocca…. E' proprio a questo punto che entro in scena io, Maxence…. Perché credi che sia venuta? Ho già pronto un piano….

§§§§§§§§

Da due poltroncine collocate in uno dei saloni di Palazzo Girodel, il padrone di casa e la Contessa di Compiègne si scrutavano l'un l'altra, sorvegliandosi a vicenda e tentando, ciascuno, di decifrare le intenzioni dell'altro, di anticiparne le mosse e di individuarne le simulazioni.

– Bene, Bérénice, avresti, ora, la compiacenza di farmi partecipe del vero motivo della tua visita? Dubito che tu abbia fatto tanta strada soltanto per conoscere "_lo splendido giovanotto_" e "_la magnifica piccina_".

Il Conte de Girodel rispose allo sguardo imperscrutabile della sorella con il suo, disincantato e carico di sospetto. Aveva sempre disapprovato l'egocentrismo che l'aveva contraddistinta in gioventù e la vita scandalosa di cui si era macchiata in seguito senza contare che la cieca predilezione di cui il padre l'aveva sempre omaggiata gli aveva cagionato, da bambino, più di una sofferenza. Incontrare la sorella lo indisponeva, perché la considerava infida, egoista e portatrice di guai.

– Se sei venuta a perorare la causa di tuo figlio, sappi che perdi il tuo tempo. Lasciò questo palazzo due anni fa, all'improvviso e senza dare spiegazione alcuna e io non sono disposto a riaccoglierlo, soprattutto in considerazione dei recenti…. fatti che lo hanno visto protagonista.

– Oh, no, Grégoire, non temere! Maxence non vuole tornare… Si è sistemato bene e sai come sono i giovani…. così gelosi della loro indipendenza…. – rispose la Contessa, mascherando alla perfezione, dietro al suo atteggiamento mondano, il sentirsi punta sul vivo per le critiche rivolte a una persona che soltanto lei aveva il diritto di bistrattare.

Invidiava il fratello per la ricchezza che possedeva anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso con alcuno, tanto meno con se stessa. Un matrimonio insoddisfacente e da lei ritenuto inadeguato l'aveva incattivita. Mai avrebbe ipotizzato un epilogo così inglorioso per le sue aspirazioni giovanili e il susseguirsi dei giorni, dei mesi e degli anni nell'esilio della provincia aveva tramutato il desiderio di primeggiare in superbia, la smisurata vanità in ossessivo e cieco culto di sé, l'inclinazione ad accattivarsi le figure autorevoli in autentica attitudine manipolatoria e l'impazienza giovanile nell'opposta capacità di tendere trappole e di starsene acquattata per giorni, mesi o anni, finché non le avesse viste scattare. La permanenza fra quei semplici provinciali, che ella disprezzava, l'aveva annoiata, ma corroborata nella convinzione della propria superiorità.

– Vorrei chiederti soltanto un favore…. Questo inverno rigido e il ritorno della primavera hanno riacutizzato il mio affanno respiratorio…. I medici sono concordi nel ritenere che un soggiorno al lago non potrebbe che giovarmi…. Ti dispiacerebbe mettere a mia disposizione quel delizioso padiglione di caccia nella tua tenuta presso il lago di Saint Mandé? Si tratterebbe di poche settimane…. Non puoi negarmelo….

– E sia – rispose l'uomo, sospirando – Ma bada….

– Cosa?

Non terminò la frase, ma la guardò in modo eloquente, quasi minacciandola.

§§§§§§§§

– Davvero non ti capisco, Théodora! Perché vuoi negare a tua figlia l'unica possibilità di essere felice? – domandò la Marchesa d'Auteuil alla sorella, da diversi minuti intenta a tormentare il fazzoletto che stringeva tra le mani.

– E me la chiami felicità la vita con un uomo esecrabile, amorale e inviso a tutti quelli che lo conoscono? – rispose la Marchesa d'Amiens, resa ancora più gialla e tirata dalla rabbia che la stava divorando.

– Théodora, non intendo affatto sminuire tua figlia Geneviève, ma tu stessa l'hai sempre definita priva di attrattive e gravemente limitata, in società, dalla poliomielite che l'ha resa zoppa. Hai sempre detto che non ha la bellezza di Laure, l'intelligenza di Pélagie e la disinvoltura mondana di Alexandrine. Adesso, poi, con i suoi trent'anni, le possibilità che ha di sistemarsi si sono irrimediabilmente assottigliate….

– Dovrei, per questo, gettarla in pasto a un cacciatore di dote depravato che ha tentato di fare violenza a una gentildonna della mia città e finanche di ucciderla, dopo che gli si è rifiutata? Non sai cosa dicono i servitori…. – e soffocò, a stento, un ringhio di collera.

– I servitori, molto spesso, esagerano e le chiacchiere, una volta messe in giro, si amplificano. Può darsi che quell'uomo sia di natura imprudente e che abbia fatto dei passi falsi, ma che, una volta sposato, si stabilizzi. Tua figlia lo adora! Non l'ho mai sentita parlare con tanto trasporto di un gentiluomo! Lui non la ama, ma è povero e, come tale, non ha molta scelta. Basterà elargire loro quel tanto che basta per farli vivere dignitosamente, apponendo il vincolo dotale su tutto il patrimonio di lei, in modo che lui non possa sperperarlo…. E' l'ultima possibilità di Geneviève…. Non negarle una felicità fittizia che è sempre meglio di niente…. La felicità vera arriverà in un secondo momento, con i figli….

– Tu non l'hai visto, Clarisse! Non la tratta con semplice indifferenza, ma con autentico disprezzo! Potrebbe anche mischiarle qualche grave e mortificante malattia! Geneviève resterà in famiglia e, visto che non ha giudizio, baderò io a lei finché avrò vita. In fin dei conti, ho soltanto quattordici anni più di lei e posso sperare di vivere ancora a lungo…. Il titolo di Marchese passerà al primogenito di Laure….

– Théodora, ti prego, smettila di tormentare quel fazzoletto che non ti ha fatto nulla di male…. – disse la Marchesa d'Auteuil, pentita di avere affrontato, per puro desiderio di rendersi utile, quell'argomento – Faccio servire un succo di mela rinfrescante...

§§§§§§§§

Geneviève d'Amiens camminava per un viale solitario dei boschetti di Versailles.

La madre e la zia si erano recate alla reggia per conferire con un funzionario amico di famiglia che le avrebbe aiutate in tutte le questioni burocratiche successive alla designazione del primo figlio maschio della maggiore delle sorelle d'Amiens quale erede di Monsignor Agénor e lei, non intendendosene di tutte quelle faccende, aveva preferito dedicarsi a una passeggiata solitaria. Né la madre né la zia ne avevano reclamato la presenza, considerandola, probabilmente, un impiccio e lei ne aveva approfittato per stare un poco da sola.

Non desiderando imbattersi negli altri cortigiani, aveva deliberatamente scelto un gruppo di viali che sapeva essere pressoché deserti a quell'ora del mattino. I nobili della corte, dopo il primo interessamento legato alla novità che ella rappresentava, avevano preso a ignorarla. L'aspetto insignificante che la contraddistingueva e il comportamento goffo, spesso sfociante nel ridicolo, che non riusciva a correggere e tantomeno a controllare ne facevano una persona assolutamente fuori posto alla reggia. In un mondo come quello di Versailles, dove la disinvoltura, la spigliatezza e un tratto piacevole e brillante contavano più di ogni altra cosa e dove i duelli si combattevano in punta di facezia e con l'arma dell'arguzia, lei non poteva suscitare alcun interesse, se non come oggetto di derisione o di ipocrita commiserazione. Ci sarebbe dovuta essere Alexandrine lì e non lei.

In quei giorni, era, oltretutto, di un umore particolarmente tetro e poco incline alla conversazione. Era lei la maggiore delle femmine e sarebbe dovuto essere il figlio di lei e non quello di Laure il successore di Monsignor Agénor. Laure era la più bella di tutte le sorelle d'Amiens e, quando ancora viveva in casa, la canzonava spesso a causa della goffaggine e della zoppia. Laure avrebbe stravinto, sarebbe diventata la madre del futuro Marchese d'Amiens e l'orgoglio della famiglia, scalzandola dalla posizione di figlia maggiore e conquistandosi, nelle riunioni familiari, un posto più importante a tavola. Lei sarebbe regredita fino a scomparire e sarebbe diventata la parente menomata e bruttina di cui tutti si vergognano o parlano con falsa compassione. Benché fosse la maggiore, era l'unica delle sorelle ad essere ancora nubile all'età di trent'anni e la madre gliene faceva costantemente una colpa.

Mentre si macerava la mente e il cuore, vide avvicinarsi il Conte di Compiègne, in compagnia di una signora di una certa età e il cuore le sussultò nel petto.

– Conte di Compiègne! Io… Io… Non mi aspettavo di vederVi…. E' una sorpresa così grande…. e piacevole…. incontrarVi qui…. perché io non mi aspettavo di vederVi…. e, invece, ora, Vi vedo…. ma non me lo aspettavo…. – e arrossì violentemente, non sapendo come dipanare la matassa verbale da lei stessa creata e gesticolando in modo eccessivo, goffo e sconclusionato.

– Contenete il Vostro entusiasmo, Mademoiselle…. Non torno certo dalla guerra e, frequentando gli stessi ambienti, è piuttosto facile incontrarsi – la gelò lui, con voce fredda e priva di qualsiasi trasporto.

– Suvvia, Maxence, non essere inurbano e provvedi alle presentazioni! – lo esortò la madre, con tono brillante, ma deciso.

– Mademoiselle d'Amiens, Vi presento mia madre, la Contessa Bérénice Eulalie de Compiègne. Madame la Mère, Vi presento Mademoiselle Geneviève Anastasie dei Marchesi d'Amiens.

– Oh! Voi siete la madre, quindi…. cioè…. Il Conte di Compiègne è Vostro figlio….

– Così sembra! – sorrise la Signora, prendendola sotto braccio e mitigandone l'imbarazzo con un contegno semplice e familiare – E ora che ci conosciamo, facciamo un tratto di strada insieme!

Le due donne procedettero a braccetto per una ventina di minuti mentre il Conte di Compiègne camminava dietro di loro e piuttosto discosto. La prospettiva di sposare Geneviève d'Amiens lo disgustava, ma non trovava argomentazioni da contrapporre a quelle della madre. Prima ancora dell'assenza di argomentazioni, era la totale sudditanza psicologica nei confronti della genitrice a inibirlo. Sin da quando era nato, le era stato in tutto e per tutto soggetto, l'aveva venerata, presa a modello e temuta. Se la ricordava ancora giovane e bellissima, seduta nel _boudoir_, mentre le cameriere la abbigliavano, la truccavano, la acconciavano, la ingioiellavano, la profumavano e lei, sacerdotessa pagana del suo stesso culto, stava lì, altera e immobile, a farsi servire e cospargere di cipria e di profumi rari. Quando la vestizione era terminata, lo chiamava a sé, lo attraeva al suo seno bianco e generosamente esposto, profumato delle essenze più inebrianti e ricercate, gli dava un bacio sulla fronte e a fior di labbra, in modo da non guastarsi il trucco e, dopo avergli raccomandato di fare il bravo, lo consegnava alla bambinaia.

– Mademoiselle d'Amiens, mio fratello, il Conte de Girodel, ha generosamente messo a mia disposizione la sua tenuta sul lago di Saint Mandé, nel bosco di Vincennes, affinché io possa trovare un po' di sollievo dal mio affanno respiratorio. Che ne dite di venirci a trovare, mio figlio e me, uno di questi giorni?

– Oh! Signora Contessa…. Io sarei lietissima di fare visita a Voi e al Vostro eccellentissimo figlio – mentre pronunciava queste ultime parole, arrossiva violentemente, balbettava e gesticolava all'inverosimile – Ma mia madre sarà sicuramente contraria….

– E Voi non glielo dite! Lei e Vostra zia sono sempre impegnate con funzionari e scartoffie, in questo periodo, lo avete detto Voi…. Nessuno se ne accorgerà se sparirete per una mezza giornata!

– Di questo, statene certa….

– Bene, allora è combinato! Fra due lunedì, sarete nostra gradita ospite! Maxence, non fare l'orso! Cosa fai tutto solo? Smettila di camminarci dietro e procedi al nostro fianco!

§§§§§§§§

Una mattina di fine maggio, Oscar e André sedevano nella _nursery_ a godersi alcuni momenti di intimità familiare, prima di allontanarsi per attendere ai rispettivi compiti. Lei era in procinto di accompagnare Madame de Jarjayes al Petit Trianon, dove avrebbe consegnato alcune carte alla Regina e ne avrebbe ritirate altre da lei firmate. Subito dopo, si sarebbe recata nel proprio ufficio alla reggia. André, invece, sarebbe andato direttamente alla reggia dove Robespierre gli avrebbe illustrato alcuni progetti di riforma, uno più delirante dell'altro. André si prodigava nel tenerlo a bada, avendo cura, tuttavia, di non offenderlo o contrariarlo.

Honoré, a quattordici mesi, già muoveva i primi passi e caracollava incerto e ridente per la stanza, sotto gli occhi vigili e compiaciuti dei genitori. Antigone, che se ne stava in braccio al padre, invece, guardava il fratello sgambettando e, indicandolo con la manina, già gli impartiva degli ordini con gridolini acuti e gorgheggi. Honoré continuava a girare per la camera, disinteressandosi dei richiami della sorella e raccogliendo, di quando in quando e con grande invidia di lei, alcuni giocattoli sparsi per il pavimento.

– Ha appena cinque mesi e già impartisce ordini! – esclamò Oscar.

– Già, chi sa da chi ha preso! – le fece eco André.

Proprio in quel momento, entrò nella stanza Madame de Jarjayes, annunciando di essere pronta per uscire. Oscar si accomiatò dal marito e dai figli e la seguì.

Prese posto accanto alla madre, nell'abitacolo della carrozza mentre Jean le seguiva a cavallo, tirandosi dietro il destriero che Oscar avrebbe utilizzato per andare alla reggia.

– Madre – chiese Oscar mentre i movimenti ritmici del veicolo la facevano lievemente sobbalzare – Conoscete la Contessa di Compiègne? Ve lo chiedo perché André mi ha riferito che questa signora non fa che passeggiare e prendere il _the_ con una donna nubile appartenente a una prestigiosa famiglia di Lille. La madre della signorina non sa molto sulla Contessa, ma, conoscendo la reputazione del Conte, è un po' in ambasce e ha chiesto informazioni ad André.

Madame de Jarjayes strinse le labbra e aggrottò la fronte.

– Conosco bene la reputazione del Conte di Compiègne, Oscar e, purtroppo, devo dirti che quella della madre non è migliore. Bérénice Eulalie de Girodel era una delle bellezze della sua epoca. Anzi, era la fanciulla più bella, superando di gran lunga tutte le altre signorine da marito. Io la conoscevo superficialmente, perché, quando fece il suo ingresso in società, all'età di quindici anni, io ero già sposata e madre di tre figlie, ma la reputazione la precedeva. Era una ragazza tanto bella e intelligente quanto egocentrica e immodesta e questi difetti furono acuiti dalla totale assenza di disciplina. La madre, infatti, le era morta quando aveva due anni mentre il padre la adorava e le concedeva qualsiasi cosa, perdonandole tutto. Molti cortigiani, anche più anziani di lei, ne temevano i motteggi e le osservazioni pungenti mentre i giovanotti le cadevano ai piedi e lei poteva permettersi il lusso di scegliere chi blandire e chi disprezzare. Furono queste pecche, unite a un eccesso di sicurezza, a decretarne la rovina. A diciotto anni, iniziò una relazione con un giovane e ricco Duca, nella speranza di irretirlo nel matrimonio e di diventare Duchessa, migliorando, così, la propria posizione sociale. Quando la relazione divenne di pubblico dominio, scoppiò un grande scandalo, accresciuto dalla circostanza che si scoprì che il Duca, a diciassette anni, aveva sposato una cameriera, pentendosene quasi subito, ma non potendo fare alcunché, a parte tenere segreta l'unione. La reputazione della giovane fu, così, del tutto compromessa, ma il padre non ebbe cuore di chiudere in convento quella figlia adorata e tanto simile a lui e, per i tre anni successivi, mosse tutte le sue conoscenze per cercare di ottenere dalla Sacra Rota la dichiarazione di nullità di quel matrimonio. Pensa che chiese aiuto pure a tuo padre! Purtroppo per lui e per la figlia, però, non vi riuscì. Così, quando Mademoiselle de Girodel aveva ventun anni, il vecchio Conte, avendo superato i settanta e temendo di non avere molto tempo davanti a sé, la diede in sposa, con una ricchissima dote, al Conte di Compiègne, un uomo di sessant'anni, accomodante e tranquillo, ma anche molto noioso e di lignaggio e fortune inferiori a quelle della famiglia Girodel. Dopo il matrimonio, la giovane lasciò Versailles e Parigi alla volta della provincia.

– Immagino, Madre, che, per una persona così piena di sé, un simile ridimensionamento di condizione e di aspettative sia stato tremendo. Il carattere della Contessa deve essere alquanto peggiorato a seguito di questo rovescio di fortuna.

– Non lo so, Oscar, perché, da allora, non l'ho più incontrata e neppure prima eravamo intime. Come ti dicevo, lei era una ragazza da marito mentre io ero una donna sposata, con altri interessi e impegni e, oltretutto, tuo padre, come sai, non sopporta certi tipi di persone e non avrebbe gradito che io la frequentassi. Il fatto che sia arrivata qui – e sicuramente con uno scopo – però, mi lascia perplessa. Il nome di Bérénice Eulalie de Compiègne è sinonimo di guai.

§§§§§§§§

Si era fatta traghettare in barca per fare prima e, invece, aveva impiegato il doppio del tempo, pagando al barcaiolo una somma pari ad almeno una volta e mezzo di quanto gli sarebbe spettato. Era inciampata sulla corda d'ormeggio e aveva battuto la testa contro un remo, giungendo a terra con la parte inferiore dell'abito completamente inzuppata e alcune alghe impigliate nelle scarpe infradiciate, ma, ora, Geneviève d'Amiens si trovava di fronte al padiglione di caccia del Conte de Girodel, con il cuore in gola, l'agitazione che non le dava tregua e il rimpianto di non essere a casa sua, nel castello dei Marchesi d'Amiens.

Il Conte di Compiègne la vide e le andò incontro con incedere elegante ed espressione impassibile mentre la confusione di lei aumentava e la invadeva dalla testa ai piedi. D'un tratto, lui le rivolse la parola e lei ne udì la voce, lontana e rimbombante anche se proveniva da pochi passi di distanza da lei.

– Mia Madre Vi prega di scusarla, ma è rimasta nel mio appartamento parigino, sopraffatta da alcuni capogiri. Vi porge i suoi saluti e confida di incontrarVi al più presto.

– Oh! Io…. Mi dispiace che non stia bene…. Sapete, io….

– Vi faccio strada – la interruppe lui, conducendola verso l'interno.

La introdusse in alcuni ambienti di dimensioni notevolmente ridotte rispetto a quelle dei palazzi nobiliari, ma squisitamente arredati, luminosi e arieggiati. L'edera faceva capolino dalle finestre aperte e, fra una foglia e l'altra, spuntavano dei piccoli fiori fiammeggianti, arrampicati sulle pareti esterne, appartenenti a una pianta che era cresciuta intrecciata all'edera.

Geneviève si affacciò e, ammirando lo specchio lacustre lievemente increspato dalla brezza e, in alcuni punti, ricoperto di piante acquatiche e punteggiato di canne, esclamò:

– Si vede il lago!

– Siamo sul lago….

All'udire quella risposta, si sentì un po' stupida e fuori luogo e, accorgendosi delle chiazze di acqua lasciate sull'impiantito dalle scarpette infradiciate, avvampò di rossore e guardò con insistenza la porta d'uscita. Egli, allora, per non fare andare in malora il piano e non dovere affrontare la collera materna, fece forza su se stesso e si prodigò nel mostrarle maggiore cortesia. Le fece visitare il padiglione e i giardini circostanti e lei non faceva che spalancare gli occhi e pronunciare frasi di stupore e di ammirazione, sincere quanto sconnesse. Erano completamente soli e nessun servitore si intravedeva. Lei continuava a parlare mentre lui le rispondeva perlopiù a monosillabi o con brevi frasi di circostanza, ma la folle adorazione per quell'uomo e il desiderio di trionfare su Laure la rendevano cieca e sorda a tutte le villanie.

– Oh! Che belli quei cigni! E, in lontananza, si notano anche alcuni stormi di anatre, di folaghe e di cormorani!

Vedendo, però, l'espressione annoiata di lui, neppure il pensiero di Laure fu sufficiente a farla insistere. Si scusò, balbettando:

– Conte, mi dispiace, siete senza servitori e senza Vostra madre…. Tornerò un altro giorno….

– Non siate assurda, siete la benvenuta. I servitori sono rimasti a prendersi cura di mia Madre, ma, nei giorni passati, hanno provveduto a tutto. Venite, Vi faccio assaggiare delle fragole di stagione.

Infatuazione e rivalità riebbero il sopravvento ed ella lo seguì obbediente, senza chiedersi perché, di oltre dieci servitori, nessuno avesse seguito il suo padrone, ma fossero rimasti tutti a occuparsi della Contessa.

La fece adagiare su alcuni cuscini di seta sparsi sul pavimento – l'angolo arabo l'aveva definito – e le accostò alle labbra una fragola che aveva preso da un piattino di porcellana.

– Assaggiate, sono fragole di stagione, provenienti dagli orti di mio zio – le disse, imboccandola.

Lei dischiuse le labbra, accogliendo sulla lingua la fragola, spinta all'interno, con movimento rapido, dai polpastrelli di lui. Egli ritrasse quasi subito le dita e prese un'altra fragola.

– Che strano sapore….

– Sono annaffiate di _champagne_, una vera delizia…. – e le porse una seconda fragola, una terza e, poi, una quarta.

– Non ho mai assaggiato uno _champagne_ con questo sapore…. Forse, è meglio che torni a casa…. Non sta bene che io stia qui, sola con Voi….

Ma, intanto, mangiava avidamente le fragole e mandava giù alcuni sorsi di _champagne_ da una coppa di cristallo che lui le aveva accostato velocemente alle labbra. La stanza, intorno a lei, cominciò a roteare e si trovò, in pochi istanti, riversa sui cuscini di seta.

§§§§§§§§

Gli zoccoli dei cavalli rimbombarono sulle sponde del lago di Saint Mandé, fermandosi davanti al padiglione di caccia della tenuta Girodel.

Mentre Oscar e André erano in visita al Petit Trianon, era arrivato di corsa Jean, recando la notizia che la Marchesa d'Amiens, alla reggia, aveva fatto irruzione nell'ufficio di André, denunciando il rapimento della figlia da parte del Conte di Compiègne. Non trovando Geneviève a casa della sorella, la Marchesa aveva messo sotto torchio la cameriera personale di lei, venendo, così, a conoscenza della verità.

Girodel, unitosi alla comitiva in conseguenza di una visita alla moglie e alla figlia adottiva, era scattato in piedi e, dopo essersi inchinato di fronte a Maria Antonietta, si era precipitato in giardino. Oscar e André gli erano corsi dietro, seguiti a ruota dal Conte di Fersen, esortato da Maria Antonietta. La Regina era, infatti, già da qualche giorno a conoscenza, per esserne stata informata da Oscar e da Madame de Jarjayes, delle mire della Contessa di Compiègne su Geneviève d'Amiens e riteneva che Fersen e André, in due, avrebbero trattenuto con più facilità Girodel, impedendogli di fare sciocchezze.

Scesi da cavallo, i quattro entrarono nel padiglione e vi trovarono il Conte di Compiègne in veste da camera e Geneviève d'Amiens semi addormentata e mezza discinta. Oscar si avvicinò alla donna e la coprì col suo mantello, ordinando a Jean di andare nel paese più vicino e di noleggiare una carrozza.

Appena vide il cugino che li guardava come se niente di grave fosse accaduto, Girodel strinse i pugni, spalancò gli occhi e urlò:

– Gran bastardo! Maledico non voi, ma me stesso per avere nelle vene il vostro sangue!

– Calmatevi, cugino – disse l'altro, con voce che si sforzò di fare apparire mesta – E' me che dovete compatire…. Non avete idea della violenza che ho dovuto infliggere a me stesso per….

Non poté terminare la frase, perché Girodel gli si era avventato alla gola, colto dall'impulso di strangolarlo. Come un sol uomo, André e Fersen lo afferrarono per le braccia, separandolo, a fatica, dal Conte e impedendogli di fare una pazzia.

Oscar guardò, disgustata e inferocita, il Conte di Compiègne e, con voce gelida e dura, gli ingiunse:

– Vi ordino di rientrare immediatamente nel vostro appartamento di Parigi e di restarvi confinato fino a nuovo ordine! Vi avverto che, se farete parola con qualcuno dell'accaduto, io….

– Ma con chi dovrei farne parola, di grazia? – la interruppe lui – Dovrei vantarmi di essere stato con quello sgorbio?

Oscar fece uno scatto in avanti e atterrò il Conte con un pugno sul naso.

Nella casa della Marchesa d'Auteuil, il medico personale del Conte di Fersen, cui era stata raccomandata la massima discrezione, constatò la deflorazione di Geneviève d'Amiens.

§§§§§§§§

– Oh, Madre, la misura è colma! Quell'uomo ci ha svergognati tutti! Mia sorella ci ha svergognati tutti! La più brutta, la più sciocca, la più infantile di tutte noi è stata l'unica a dare scandalo!

– Laure, non ti permetto! Frena la lingua! Quell'uomo l'ha circuita, mettendo del laudano nello _champagne_ e intingendoci le fragole! Tua sorella non ha colpa!

– Oh, no, Madre, proprio no! Non possiamo accogliere quel depravato in famiglia e, tanto meno, elargire il perdono a Geneviève! Denunciatelo alla Regina, così finirà i suoi giorni in fortezza! Lei, invece, chiudetela in convento, dove, col passare del tempo, farà dimenticare al mondo la sua esistenza e il nostro disonore!

– Laure, ti ho detto di tenere a freno la lingua!

– Tenetela a freno entrambe che, con la rabbia, non si ottiene nulla – supplicò la Marchesa d'Auteuil, desiderosa di fare da paciere.

– Signora Zia, Vi prego! – ringhiò Laure.

– La Signora Zia ha ragione – s'inserì Pélagie, l'intelligente della famiglia che, coi quattro figli maschi partoriti dalla sorella maggiore Laure, non aveva alcuna speranza di fare diventare Marchese il suo primogenito e che, di conseguenza, era del tutto indifferente al nubilato di Geneviève – Cerchiamo di mediare. Non è necessario chiudere in convento Geneviève. Mandiamola all'estero per qualche anno, dai nostri zii che vivono a Liegi. Quando le acque si saranno calmate, la faremo tornare a Lille, dove vivrà nascosta al mondo e, cioè, come ha sempre fatto. Sconsiglio di denunciare quell'uomo che, povero e intemperante com'è, non tarderà a rovinarsi con le sue stesse mani.

– Ha ragione Pélagie, Madre – intervenne Alexandrine, la più giovane delle sorelle – Posso parlare con tutte le mie conoscenze di Versailles, di Parigi e di Lille e mettere in giro una versione dei fatti edulcorata e a noi favorevole. Poi, si sa, il tempo è galantuomo….

– Ma non possiamo lasciarla nubile…. e se fosse incinta? Con lo scarso giudizio che ha, poi, potrebbe tentare di rimettersi in contatto con quell'uomo o farsi scappare qualcosa in società anche fra molti anni…. – mormorò la Marchesa d'Amiens, confusa da tante voci contrastanti.

– Per questo, suggerisco di chiuderla in convento! – sbottò Laure – E nessuno ne sentirà la mancanza, visto che è brutta, sciocca, ignorante e zoppa!

– Laure! – esclamò la Marchesa d'Auteuil.

– E, con lei in convento, tuo figlio diventerebbe, senz'altro, Marchese d'Amiens…. – mormorò, con amarezza, la madre – Mi sarei aspettata un maggiore amore fraterno fra voi, ma mi sbagliavo.

Laure ammutolì, conscia del fatto che le intemperanze verbali dettatele dall'ingordigia ne avevano sancito la sconfitta.

§§§§§§§§

Il matrimonio fra il Conte Maxence Florimond de Compiègne e Mademoiselle Geneviève Anastasie dei Marchesi d'Amiens venne organizzato in fretta e furia, in una chiesetta disadorna e fuori mano, sita nelle campagne parigine.

Mancava l'intera famiglia Girodel e si diceva che il Conte Grégoire Henri avesse maledetto la sorella e il nipote e avesse giurato che non li avrebbe mai più rivisti, dando disposizioni affinché, in futuro, non fossero ammessi alla veglia e ai funerali di lui. Mancavano anche le sorelle della sposa, richiamate a Lille da impegni urgenti e improrogabili.

Lo sposo aveva il volto di chi era condotto al patibolo e portava ancora i segni delle tumefazioni causate dal pugno di Oscar mentre la sposa appariva frastornata e confusa, incapace di comprendere a pieno la gravità del crimine di cui era stata vittima e, tutto sommato, felice di quello che le stava capitando.

La Marchesa d'Amiens assistette alla cerimonia con gli occhi rossi, sorretta e confortata dalla sorella.

La Contessa Bérénice Eulalie de Compiègne rimase, per tutto il tempo, seduta al suo posto, impettita e appagata, con gli occhi rapaci e trionfanti.

**Chi vuole ripassare la figura di Geneviève d'Amiens può andare ai capitoli 22, 30, 31 e 39. Il Conte di Compiègne, invece, compare nel 12° capitolo e, poi, un po' ovunque. Importanti, per conoscerne le malefatte, sono i capitoli 29, 30 e 41.**


	43. Il viaggio

**Il viaggio**

Oscar e André varcarono la soglia del Petit Trianon con lo stato d'animo lieto e fiducioso di chi reca buone notizie. Era giugno e, a circa due mesi dal parto, Maria Antonietta aveva ripreso quasi del tutto agilità e colorito. Camminava da sola e saliva e scendeva le scale speditamente, ma i sanguinamenti, sebbene fossero meno copiosi rispetto all'inizio, continuavano ad affliggerla. Il medico personale del Conte di Fersen – che aveva fama di essere esperto e discreto – l'aveva assistita con estrema cura, migliorandone di molto le condizioni che, all'inizio, apparivano disperate. L'Archiatra di Corte era, invece, stato tenuto all'oscuro di tutto per ovvie ragioni di segretezza.

Appena la Regina fu informata della presenza dei due visitatori, li fece accomodare in un salottino dove li raggiunse dopo qualche minuto. Accoglienza e conversazione ebbero luogo all'insegna della consueta cordialità che la Sovrana riservava alle persone che le andavano a genio, accresciuta da quel lieve tratto informale che era d'uso al Petit Trianon.

– Vorreste, quindi, parlarmi di quando riacquistaste la vista, Conte di Lille? – domandò Maria Antonietta, stupita dalla piega insolita che stava prendendo la conversazione – E perché no? Non ho mai udito questo aneddoto che, per Voi, costituì un'importante pietra miliare.

– Veramente, Maestà, André non vuole parlarVi di come e quando riacquistò la vista, ma di chi gliela fece riavere – si inserì Oscar.

– Pensavo che Vi foste rivolto al Dottor Lassonne, Conte di Lille – commentò, perplessa, la Regina mentre fissava, senza un reale interesse, il bastoncino di cannella che si stava squagliando nella sua cioccolata.

– No, Maestà, non fu così – rispose André, tacendo sull'errata diagnosi dell'Archiatra ormai defunto – In realtà, incontrai per caso degli stranieri, due giovani provenienti dal Veneto, caduti vittime di una banda di grassatori. Uno di loro era uno studente di Medicina, già molto esperto e brillante, che mi operò l'occhio sinistro e mi guarì quello destro da un'infezione. In questi tre anni, sono rimasto in contatto epistolare con quel giovane talento che, nell'ultima missiva inviatami, mi informò del suo prossimo arrivo ad Amnéville, un borgo sito in Lorena, vicino al confine austriaco. E' intenzionato a studiare le proprietà delle acque sorgive che sgorgano lì, rinomate, fra gli abitanti della regione, per i loro poteri curativi e mi ha chiesto di raggiungerlo per incontrarci.

– André e io abbiamo pensato che Voi potreste venire con noi in incognito, Maestà e farVi visitare da quell'uomo. Se foste d'accordo, potremmo provvedere subito al lasciapassare – disse Oscar, con immediatezza e semplicità.

– Ma, io….

– Utilizzando una berlina tiro a sei di proprietà della famiglia Jarjayes, potremmo essere lì in due giorni, Maestà – si inserì André – Ci siamo già informati sul cambio dei cavalli e sulle locande dove pernottare, all'andata e al ritorno. Si tratta di alberghetti modesti, ma dignitosi.

– Dovreste vestire da donna della media borghesia e fornire una falsa identità, perché sarebbe impossibile spiegare al popolo le ragioni del Vostro viaggio. Tutta l'operazione avverrebbe all'insegna della massima segretezza – spiegò Oscar.

– Non sarebbe più semplice se quell'uomo venisse qui? – ribatté la Regina – Gli pagherò io il viaggio, il soggiorno, la visita e, qualora fossi costretta a rivelargli la mia identità, la discrezione….

– Non è possibile, Maestà – disse André, scuotendo la testa – Avrete modo, parlandoci, di capire che quel giovane ha un carattere _sui generis_. Non ama mutare i suoi progetti e, se ha deciso di andare ad Amnéville, soltanto lì si recherà.

– Oltretutto, egli ha idee anticlericali e antimonarchiche e, se sapesse che la paziente siete Voi, potrebbe anche rinnegare il giuramento di Ippocrate e rifiutarsi di assisterVi.

– Mi dispiace, ma temo che Oscar abbia ragione – fece eco André.

– Bene – sospirò la Regina – è dalla morte del Re che ho a che fare con gente di tal fatta per la salute del Regno…. Vorrà dire che, questa volta, incontrerò l'ennesimo senza Dio per la mia salute personale…. Prepariamoci al viaggio….

§§§§§§§§

– Come sta, adesso, la nuova Contessa di Compiègne? – domandò Maria Antonietta, smettendo di mirare fuori dal finestrino della carrozza e posando lo sguardo sui volti stanchi di Oscar e di André – I matrimoni riparatori recano prospettive di felicità ancora più scarse di quelli combinati. Spero, tuttavia, che quella povera donna abbia ugualmente trovato la gioia o, perlomeno, un po' di pace.

La berlina tiro a sei stava attraversando le rocce e le brughiere delle Ardenne, diretta verso Amnéville e la Lorena. Trasportava, oltre a Oscar, ad André e alla Regina, anche il Conte di Fersen e la Principessa di Lamballe mentre un _cabriolet_ di dimensioni più ridotte fungeva da mezzo di trasporto per alcuni servitori. Il paesaggio agreste si snodava pigro e incantevole, offrendo ai viaggiatori la vista, da un lato, della Mosa e di un gruppo di alberi e, dall'altro, dell'altopiano sinuoso, ricoperto da una foresta di querce, faggi, carpini e betulle.

– Né l'una né l'altra, temo, Maestà – commentò laconicamente Oscar.

– Non siamo mai stati in rapporti d'amicizia con le famiglie d'Amiens e de Compiègne, Maestà – spiegò André cui non era sfuggita la fronte aggrottata, in segno di perplessità, della Sovrana – Ma il Conte di Compiègne non ha mai fatto mistero della sua scarsa inclinazione verso la consorte e le continue richieste di denaro che rivolge alla suocera lasciano trasparire quale sia il vero elemento unificatore di quel matrimonio.

– Sono desolata – sospirò la Regina con un filo di voce mentre il Conte di Fersen la guardava.

La berlina piombò di nuovo nel silenzio che Maria Antonietta ruppe una decina di minuti dopo, ponendo un quesito figlio dell'angoscia che, da giorni, le faceva tremare il cuore.

– Madame Oscar, Conte di Lille, prima che ci mettessimo in viaggio, mi accennaste che c'è di nuovo fermento fra i sovversivi….

– Sì, Maestà – rispose Oscar – Ma si tratta, a quanto mi consta, di un dissidio interno. Robespierre vuole attuare delle riforme che, in parte, sono quelle che sosteniamo anche noi e a cui tentiamo di farlo affezionare…. ma, in parte, sono anche sue personali e piuttosto deliranti. L'ideologia del Ministro è molto rousseauiana. Egli vorrebbe che la Francia assomigliasse alle città – stato dell'antichità…. Peccato che, da allora, siano passati due millenni…. Saint Just, che non vuole restare indietro, rilancia con proposte ancora più strane: obbligare tutti i fanciulli al vegetarianesimo…. bandire dalla Francia le persone prive di amici…. proibire alle fanciulle vergini di camminare da sole per strada…. sciogliere d'ufficio tutti i matrimoni che, in sette anni, non sono stati allietati dalla nascita di figli…. E, mentre Saint Just ha una buona _verve_ oratoria, Robespierre stenta a farsi seguire, perché tende a dilungarsi e a divagare. La popolazione è perplessa e fatica a simpatizzare per queste stranezze o così, almeno, mi hanno riferito le Guardie Metropolitane che, un tempo, comandai.

– Capisco – mormorò Maria Antonietta – Questi scellerati vogliono gettare di nuovo la Francia nel _caos_….

– Questo dissidio, che il Conte de Mirabeau previde molto tempo fa, potrebbe tornare a nostro favore – si inserì André – Più si sgretola il fronte dei ribelli, più si consolida quello dei moderati.

– Può darsi che sia come dite Voi, Conte di Lille, ma l'instabilità interna, purtroppo, rimane – sospirò la Regina col volto cupo – e, ad essa, si aggiungerà presto quella esterna. Mio fratello, l'Imperatore Leopoldo II, ha fatto delle indagini approfondite, dalle quali è emerso che il defunto Imperatore Giuseppe II non firmò alcun documento per legittimare l'Arciduchessa Maria Cristina a trattare con me. Era già molto malato e isolato dal mondo, all'epoca…. Il conferimento del mandato fu, quindi, soltanto orale e mia sorella non disponeva di alcun documento ufficiale che ne giustificasse i poteri. In conseguenza di ciò, l'Imperatore considera il trattato radicalmente nullo. Così era riportato in una missiva di alcuni giorni fa. In Francia, invece, abbiamo Monsieur Danton che spinge alla guerra….

– Non preoccupateVi, Maestà – disse Oscar – Perché abbiamo anche il Conte de Mirabeau che riesce a ben gestire sia le animosità fra i rivoluzionari sia le velleità belliche di qualche guerrafondaio. Mirabeau è l'uomo giusto, Maestà.

Maria Antonietta non rispose, ma accennò un sorriso e tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

La carrozza, intanto, proseguiva il suo tragitto in direzione della Lorena.

§§§§§§§§

Lucilio Vianello alloggiava in una stanza di piccole dimensioni, sita nell'unica locanda di Amnéville. Era una camera spartana, ma linda e ordinata, rischiarata dalla luce, un po' fioca e lattiginosa, tipica delle terre della Francia del nord. In quella stanza, alle dieci di mattina del ventuno giugno, giorno successivo al suo arrivo ad Amnéville, Maria Antonietta entrò insieme alla Principessa di Lamballe, per essere visitata dal giovane medico.

Lucilio Vianello si era mostrato entusiasta di incontrare André, moderatamente contento che con lui ci fosse Oscar e perplesso alla vista di quella strana e altera signora che si era offerto di visitare soltanto per compiacere l'amico. Quella che, in tale frangente, toccò il cielo con un dito fu la proprietaria della locanda che quasi stentava a credere di essere riuscita a fare il pienone, con ospiti, oltretutto, dall'apparenza così distinta.

– Bene, Madame Rochet, accomodatevi pure. Monsieur Grandier mi ha anticipato il vostro caso: sanguinamenti, flebite e fiacchezza quali postumi di un parto. Questo quadro non è infrequente nelle puerpere attempate.

Il giovane medico, che si era rifiutato di riferirsi ad André usando il titolo di Conte di Lille, scrutava la nuova arrivata senza eccessivo trasporto, con la fredda curiosità del chirurgo e – malgrado la dovesse guardare da sotto in su, essendo lui di bassa statura mentre lei era piuttosto alta – con aria di superiorità e di condiscendenza. Maria Antonietta ingoiò sia l'atteggiamento sussiegoso sia l'aggettivo "_attempata_" senza battere ciglio, conscia del fatto che la sopportazione si sarebbe dovuta protrarre al massimo per un'ora mentre persone come Mirabeau e Robespierre le frequentava già da un paio di anni. Ripagò, comunque, il giovane con l'algida cortesia che dispensava alle persone che le erano antipatiche e questa fu la massima concessione che riuscì a fare ai propri propositi di buon comportamento.

Il singolare medico effettuò una visita accurata, riuscendo, ben presto, a inquadrare la situazione e rimanendo incerto soltanto se a prevalere in lui fosse il crescente fastidio per quella donna o il chiodo fisso di averla già vista da qualche parte.

– Bene, Madame, le vostre condizioni sono, tutto sommato, accettabili per una donna della vostra età e, sebbene vi sconsigli di generare altra prole, date le condizioni in cui è ridotto il vostro utero, con un'adeguata terapia, potrete tornare a condurre una vita normale, riducendo i sanguinamenti e recuperando il vostro vigore.

– Sia ringraziato Iddio – si lasciò sfuggire Maria Antonietta.

– Dio non c'entra niente – sibilò, severamente e assottigliando gli occhi freddi, Lucilio Vianello – C'entra, in parte, la vostra fibra forte e, soprattutto, la terapia che vi appunterò su questo foglio e che dovrete seguire alla lettera, perché, mettetevelo bene in testa, in questa vicenda, l'unico Dio cui prestare ascolto e obbedienza sono io.

– Adesso, siete blasfemo….

– La vera blasfemia proviene dall'oscurantismo e dalla menzogna che ne origina, perpetuata e ingigantita da chi, governando, mantiene nell'ignoranza la popolazione.

– La vera blasfemia è negare l'esistenza di Dio che ha creato il mondo e lo ha messo nelle mani dei Re per preservarlo. Chi non crede in questo ordine naturale è destinato a vivere nell'errore.

– Mi fate sorridere, Signora! Fate l'apologia del nulla innalzato a divinità dalla tirannide menzognera! Il debole deve cedere al forte, lo stolto deve sottomettersi all'accorto e l'incolto deve inchinarsi al sapiente. Questo è l'unico ordine naturale che io conosco e ammetto.

– Siete un bestemmiatore e un sovversivo, ma siete anche un bravo medico e, in virtù della vostra giovane età, io vi perdono.

– Voi mi perdonate…. – bisbigliò Vianello mentre un lampo gli attraversava gli occhi.

– Sì, vi perdono e vi compiango, perché verrà il giorno in cui vi ritroverete solo e confuso e, allora, dovrete pentirvi del vostro scetticismo.

– Quanto è vero che voi siete Madame Rochet….

– Cosa?

– Tenete – disse Vianello, senza risponderle e porgendole un foglietto – Applicatevi gli unguenti e ingerite le soluzioni che ho elencato, rispettando scrupolosamente la posologia da me indicata. Seguite l'alimentazione che vi ho appuntato qui – mentre parlava, le porse un secondo foglio – fate passeggiate all'aria aperta e non trascurate di bere un bicchiere dell'acqua di questi luoghi per un mese. Riempitene alcuni barili e caricateli sulla vostra carrozza. Fate quanto vi dico e il mondo conserverà un'oscurantista ancora per molti anni.

– Vi ringrazio, Monsieur – gli disse Maria Antonietta, con tono elegante e cortese mentre lo salutava con un cenno del capo.

– Se non vi faccio la riverenza, finisco dritto alla Bastiglia? – rispose lui, fissandola negli occhi e dispensandole un sorriso provocatorio.

– No – ribatté prontamente lei senza scomporsi – Vi sono già rinchiusi sette avanzi di umanità, fra depravati libertini, falsari e alienati mentali. Aggiungerci un senza Dio arrogante con vaneggiamenti di onnipotenza guasterebbe definitivamente la reputazione della fortezza, dando nuovo sostegno a chi vuole raderla al suolo.

Stupito dall'imperturbabilità e dall'arguzia di colei che pensava di avere messo con le spalle al muro, Lucilio Vianello la omaggiò con un lieve inchino.

Richiusasi la porta della stanza dietro le spalle, Maria Antonietta guardò la Principessa di Lamballe che aveva assistito alla visita e allo scambio di battute ad essa successivo seduta in un angolo della stanza, senza mai proferir parola e intervenendo soltanto quando era giunto il momento di pagare e, con un soffio di voce, le disse:

– Si torna a casa.

§§§§§§§§

I cinque viaggiatori, con i loro domestici che li seguivano nel piccolo _cabriolet_, si rimisero in viaggio alla volta di Versailles, nel primo pomeriggio dello stesso giorno in cui aveva avuto luogo la visita medica della Regina.

Dopo circa sei ore, un violento temporale esplose nell'aria e una pioggia scrosciante iniziò a frustare la carrozza mentre un buio molto fitto avvolgeva il paesaggio. Poiché c'era una visibilità inferiore ai dieci passi, l'acqua si infiltrava negli interstizi della berlina e le ruote di questa affondavano nel fango, Oscar consigliò un cambio di programma.

– Maestà, suggerisco di fare tappa nel più vicino villaggio, in attesa che spiova.

– Approvo. Come si chiama questo borgo?

Oscar consultò le carte e rispose:

– Si chiama Varennes, Maestà.

Giunti, non senza difficoltà, davanti alla locanda "_Bras d'or_", i viaggiatori scesero dalla carrozza e si diressero verso l'uscio, schiaffeggiati dalla pioggia violenta e incessante. Oscar e André verificarono, per quanto la situazione climatica lo consentisse, l'assenza di pericoli e la rispettabilità del locale, entrandovi per primi mentre Fersen copriva la Regina col suo mantello.

Al rumore della porta che si apriva, gli avventori si voltarono e videro entrare, prima, due gentiluomini e, dopo una manciata di secondi, una decina di individui fradici come pulcini, stanchi a stravolti. Sarebbe stato davvero impossibile, per questi, passare inosservati, trattandosi di forestieri, per giunta ridotti in precarie condizioni. Si udì più di un mormorio, finché uno dei presenti, il Giudice Destez, esclamò:

– Ma quella è la Regina, la riconosco! Ho dimorato molto a lungo a Versailles, è lei!

Senza porre tempo in mezzo e prima che la gente bloccasse l'uscita, il Conte di Fersen, per evitare di compromettere Maria Antonietta con la sua presenza, si allontanò, dopo avere mormorato a Oscar:

– Torno a Versailles e informo dell'accaduto il Colonnello de Girodel e il Capitano de Valmy!

Detto ciò, uscì dalla locanda, staccò uno dei cavalli dalla berlina, vi montò sopra e partì, sfidando il buio e le intemperie.

La notizia della presenza della Sovrana nell'unica locanda del paese si diffuse per Varennes con la stessa velocità dei lampi che stavano squarciando il cielo, tanto che, nel giro di pochi minuti e malgrado il tempo da lupi, le guardie del paese si riversarono nell'osteria insieme ad alcuni cittadini comuni, incuriositi da quella strana visita. Oscar fulminava tutti con lo sguardo e apostrofava i più insistenti in malo modo, non esitando a elargire spintoni e pedate a chi si avvicinava con troppa aggressività.

Maria Antonietta e il suo seguito passarono una nottata allucinante, seduti nel ristorante della locanda e afflitti dagli abiti zuppi e dal vocio incessante della folla, perché le guardie, per ragioni di sicurezza, avevano impedito loro di accedere alle stanze da letto dei piani superiori.

Nelle prime ore del giorno successivo, arrivarono nella taverna, facendosi largo con fatica fra la folla, il Marchese de La Fayette con la Guardia Nazionale e Hulin che era stato inviato lì da Saint Just. Alcuni minuti dopo, giunsero anche il Colonnello de Girodel, il Capitano de Valmy e una decina di Guardie Reali a dare manforte al loro Comandante Supremo.

Hulin, secondo le istruzioni fornitegli da Saint Just, iniziò a urlare che la Regina voleva fuggire all'estero per consegnare la Francia al fratello e rovesciare Robespierre dalla carica di Ministro di Giustizia.

– Sciocchezze! – tagliò corto Maria Antonietta, al culmine della stanchezza e dell'esasperazione – Se volessi destituire Monsieur de Robespierre, lo farei in un solo istante e senza alcun bisogno di andare all'estero!

– Ma no, Tenente Hulin – protestò, diplomaticamente, La Fayette – Non si può accusare di alto tradimento Sua Maestà la Regina. Quanto è successo è avvenuto palesemente contro la volontà di lei. Ella è stata sicuramente rapita!

– E da chi? – ringhiò Oscar.

– Smettetela di vaneggiare tutti quanti! – tuonò Maria Antonietta, fuori della grazia di Dio – Mi sono semplicemente recata in una località termale per riprendermi dalle conseguenze di un affaticamento che mi ha colpita quest'inverno!

– Questo è da vedere! – tuonò Hulin – Per adesso, tornerete a Parigi con la Guardia Nazionale!

– Io non prendo ordini da voi, screanzato! Mi muoverò in pieno giorno, quando lo vorrò io e scortata esclusivamente dalle Guardie Reali. Vi ordino di abbandonare questa locanda e di lasciarci in pace! Oste! Dateci delle stanze dove riposare! Fate in fretta! – e, nel pronunciare queste ultime parole, fulminò le guardie cittadine con uno sguardo di fuoco.

§§§§§§§§

Maria Antonietta la spuntò e tornò indietro con le Guardie Reali, dopo avere allontanato La Fayette e Hulin. Rientrata al Petit Trianon, fu colta da una febbre molto alta, causata dai disagi del viaggio, dall'avere indossato, per ore e ore, abiti fradici e dall'ira che si era impadronita di lei in occasione dei fatti di Varennes. Si paventò una ricaduta, ma la febbre, per fortuna, durò poco, così che la Regina, dopo essersi ristabilita, iniziò la terapia prescrittale dal medico.

Negli ambienti dell'Assemblea Nazionale, si cominciò a discutere dei motivi dell'allontanamento della Sovrana da Versailles e, mentre Saint Just e i seguaci di lui sostenevano con calore la tesi della fuga, allo scopo di chiedere la destituzione del Re e l'abolizione della monarchia, il Visconte Alexandre de Beauharnais, Presidente dell'Assemblea e altri componenti di essa, preoccupati di salvaguardare la monarchia, fecero propria la teoria del rapimento, formulata da La Fayette.

Ben presto, i fautori delle due correnti di pensiero chiesero a Robespierre – che, fino a quel momento, aveva mantenuto il più stretto riserbo sul punto – di prendere posizione. L'Avvocato di Arras, per puro calcolo politico, decise di appoggiare la versione delle terme, sostenuta da Maria Antonietta. Temeva, infatti, che il rovesciamento della monarchia avrebbe comportato la perdita della propria carica di Ministro di Giustizia e la conseguente impossibilità di attuare le riforme da lui caldeggiate. Pur continuando a disprezzare Maria Antonietta, Robespierre preferiva di gran lunga avere a che fare con lei e con il relativo _entourage_ piuttosto che con l'estremista Saint Just, con il bellicoso Danton, con l'esaltata Théroine de Méricourt e finanche con l'_ex_ compagno di studi Demoulins che, sin dai tempi del collegio, malgrado la balbuzie, lo superava nell'arte oratoria. Aveva presto compreso che la Regina non era la sciocca libertina grazie alla quale i libelli prosperavano, ma una donna volitiva, nervosa, reazionaria, in parte risentita e, soprattutto, politicamente inesperta e, come tale, ininfluente. A contare veramente era il Consiglio di Reggenza, nel quale spiccava per autorevolezza, accanto al Comandante Supremo delle Guardie Reali, il Conte di Lille che Robespierre aveva l'illusione di controllare mentre, in realtà, avveniva l'esatto contrario. Era stato proprio André a insinuare nella mente del suo superiore la preferenza per la tesi delle terme – che, poi, era l'unica corretta – nel timore che, se si fosse affermata quella del rapimento, Oscar sarebbe stata la prima a esserne accusata.

Reputando, quindi, l'_entourage_ reale più gestibile degli antichi compagni di lotta e dando ascolto ad André, Robespierre, in un intervento all'Assemblea Nazionale, tagliò corto, dicendo:

– Se la Regina afferma di essere stata alle terme di Amnéville, io non ho alcun motivo di credere il contrario. Ci sono dei testimoni che l'hanno vista in quei luoghi e questo mi basta. Ciò detto, ritengo che si sia dato fin troppo peso a questa vicenda di donne.

Tale presa di posizione scontentò fortemente i giacobini che avevano sperato fino all'ultimo nel sostegno di Robespierre. Una sera, Saint Just e Théroigne de Méricourt, incontrandosi, diedero sfogo al loro malumore.

– "_Ciò detto, ritengo che si sia dato fin troppo peso a questa vicenda di donne_" – declamò, con voce impostata, Théroigne de Méricourt – Buffone! Se non fosse stato per una donna, adesso, non starebbe qui a dire stronzate!

– Robespierre mi ha veramente deluso! – protestò, a sua volta, Saint Just – Da quando è diventato Ministro, si è montato la testa e ha perso il contatto con la realtà. Nell'_affaire_ Lavoisier, si è schierato contro me e Marat e neanche è venuto a dircelo di persona, ma ha inviato a fare il discorso quel suo tirapiedi, come un qualsiasi nobile vanesio e svogliato!

– Già e, come se non bastasse, l'assassina di Marat è ancora a piede libero!

– Pare che Carlotta Corday d'Armont sia emigrata in Inghilterra – replicò Saint Just.

– Secondo un'altra versione, invece, si nasconderebbe ancora nell'Alta Francia e sobillerebbe la gente contro di noi!

– Robespierre si è venduto al potere! – rincarò la dose Saint Just – E' diventato il cagnolino dell'austriaca! Cosa non si fa pur di conservare una carica!

– Dice di detestare i nobili, ma, intanto, si veste come loro, con la parrucca incipriata e le calze di seta! Ha la pretesa di infiammare gli animi con quei suoi discorsi prolissi e ampollosi mentre fa soltanto addormentare o, bene che vada, distrarre! E come vorrebbe trasformare la Francia nella Grecia antica se, ora come ora, lecca il culo al re moccioso e a quella Messalina della madre? Qualcuno sostiene che vorrebbe addirittura assassinare il marmocchio e sposare Madame Royale, per farsi incoronare re.

– Non sarei mai voluto arrivare a questo punto, ma non c'è altra soluzione: dobbiamo farlo fuori!

– Approvo! – esclamò, battendo un pugno sul tavolo, Théroigne de Méricourt che, quando c'era da spedire qualcuno al Creatore, si trovava sempre a suo agio – Lo pugnalerò con queste mani! Spunterò fuori da una tenda, da un cespuglio o finanche da un armadio e lo scannerò!

– Calmatevi! – la esortò Saint Just – Robespierre, in questo periodo, non si allontana mai dalla reggia. Avete già tentato una volta di prendere le armi a Versailles, con l'unico risultato di essere incarcerata! E Oscar François de Jarjayes, dopo l'omicidio di Bernard Châtelet, ha quadruplicato la sorveglianza!

– Che fare, quindi?

– Sta per essere promulgata la Costituzione e, in occasione dei festeggiamenti, agiremo.

– Sì, ma come? – insistette Théroigne de Méricourt.

– Col veleno.

– Ma Robespierre ha il suo cuoco personale, un uomo a lui fedelissimo e non va mai a mangiare in locali pubblici o a casa di amici che, poi, neppure ha!

– Già, ma, quando ci saranno i festeggiamenti per la promulgazione della Costituzione, Robespierre, come Ministro di Giustizia, dovrà uscire dall'eremo e, a quel punto, noi agiremo!

§§§§§§§§

Erano i primi giorni di settembre del 1791 e André, trafelato, si stava recando alla reggia, dove si sarebbe tenuto un banchetto al quale avrebbero preso parte la Regina, i componenti del Consiglio di Reggenza, Robespierre nella sua qualità di Ministro di Giustizia, Mirabeau, il Generale de Jarjayes e la moglie, la Principessa di Lamballe, Madame de Girodel e pochi altri dignitari di corte.

Il tre settembre, dopo due anni di attesa, era stata approvata la Costituzione e quel banchetto, che sarebbe stato molto sobrio, date le non floride condizioni economiche in cui la Francia ancora versava, avrebbe dovuto celebrarla. Oscar si trovava alla reggia già dalla sera precedente mentre André si era attardato a Palazzo Jarjayes, uscendone mezz'ora dopo rispetto a quanto aveva inizialmente pianificato, a causa di un mal di stomaco di Honoré e dei capricci di Antigone, tanto che, ora, rischiava di fare tardi. La Regina non aveva preso bene l'approvazione della Costituzione e arrivare in ritardo sarebbe stato il modo migliore per aggiungere tensione a una giornata che già si preannunciava snervante.

Stava entrando nella reggia dalla terrazza antistante, quando vide uscirne Geneviève, ora Contessa di Compiègne e la suocera. La Contessa madre aveva tentato inutilmente di ottenere un invito dell'ultim'ora al banchetto e, non essendoci riuscita, era adirata e offesa.

– Sbrigatevi, Madame de Compiègne, dobbiamo tornare a Parigi. Qui, non c'è più altro da fare – ingiunse la prepotente matriarca che, dopo il matrimonio, aveva abbandonato i modi melliflui, per assumere, con la nuora, un atteggiamento autoritario e sgarbato.

– Sì, Madame la Comtesse – rispose, con voce atona, Geneviève de Compiègne.

La donna era abituata sin dall'infanzia a fronteggiare i comportamenti opprimenti della madre mentre era ancora poco avvezza al carattere egocentrico e dispotico della suocera che pretendeva da lei un'obbedienza e un rispetto assoluti, non ricambiati dalla minima traccia di affetto.

Per un attimo, lo sguardo di André incontrò quello della neoContessa consorte di Compiègne. Quegli istanti così brevi furono, tuttavia, sufficienti a fargli cogliere, negli occhi della tartassata signora, una richiesta d'aiuto imbrigliata dal desiderio di nascondere al mondo il proprio disagio.

Il matrimonio dei Conti di Compiègne si era rivelato, sin dai primissimi giorni, un autentico disastro, come, del resto, gli eventi che lo avevano originato avrebbero fatto presagire a chiunque.

Il Conte mai aveva fatto mistero del fastidio e del ribrezzo che provava per la consorte. Tentava di evitarla il più possibile, mangiando e dormendo fuori casa e, quando era costretto a frequentarla, la trattava con freddezza se non addirittura con ostilità, mettendola a disagio con rimproveri e battute pungenti.

La neoContessa, invece, era ancora infatuata del marito, ma i continui maltrattamenti cui era sottoposta stavano rompendo l'idillio e, più di una volta, si era trovata a chiedersi se con uno di quei gentiluomini che aveva superficialmente e frettolosamente rifiutato a motivo della loro scarsa avvenenza – pur non essendo lei una Venere – si sarebbe trovata meglio.

Il Conte nulla faceva per nasconderle le sue infedeltà e, anzi, sembrava esibirgliele con sfrontatezza e finanche con un lieve tratto di crudeltà così che, quando ella trovò una rivale persino nella sua cameriera personale, la cacciò di casa con urli e sberle, trascinandola fuori della porta per i capelli mentre la suocera la inceneriva con un'occhiata omicida, cercando di minimizzare l'accaduto di fronte ai domestici e gratificandola, a bassa voce, dell'appellativo di "_povera sciocca_".

I rapporti con la Contessa madre erano pessimi. Subito dopo la cerimonia nuziale, Madame Bérénice Eulalie aveva gettato la maschera, dismettendo i toni cortesi e iniziando a trattare la nuora con un riguardo appena superiore a quello che usava alle sue cameriere. Era, di fatto, una carceriera e Geneviève l'aveva spesso scoperta a frugare fra i suoi effetti personali e la sua corrispondenza. Non la faceva quasi mai uscire di casa, se non accompagnata e le impediva di farsi delle amicizie. La Marchesa di Amiens era stata oppressiva e ipercritica con la figlia sin da quando ella ne conservava il ricordo, ma aveva sempre agito per il bene di lei e l'aveva amata sinceramente, seppure in modo sbagliato. L'aveva portata con sé in ogni occasione e si era incessantemente prodigata nel procurarle un degno marito, rimanendo, però, inascoltata. Nella casa coniugale, invece, a nessuno importava di lei, tanto che la donna aveva intuito che, se fosse morta nel partorire il futuro Marchese d'Amiens, al marito e alla suocera poco sarebbe interessato e, anzi, avrebbero tirato un sospiro di sollievo.

La Contessa madre disprezzava la nuora che aveva soprannominato "_la laida zoppa_", ma criticava aspramente il figlio che non si congiungeva quasi mai con lei. Il Conte di Compiègne, in effetti, adempiva ai doveri coniugali con disgusto e fastidio. Le poche volte che vi si sottometteva, era quasi sempre ubriaco e, in un'occasione, aveva persino vomitato addosso alla moglie. La madre lo rimproverava di continuo e, una volta, lo aveva finanche schiaffeggiato, ricordandogli che, se la moglie si fosse stancata di lui e se ne fosse tornata a Lille, li avrebbe lasciati entrambi sul lastrico. Doveva generare un figlio maschio forte nella mente e nel corpo e, per fare ciò, avrebbe dovuto intensificare i rapporti coniugali e presentarsi ad essi completamente sobrio.

Geneviève de Compiègne guardava la sua vita andare in pezzi e, confusa e frastornata com'era, neanche riusciva a piangere su di essa. Una sera, il marito, semi addormentato e ubriaco fradicio, aveva invocato il nome di Victoire Aurélie de Saint Quentin, per la quale aveva conservato l'insana ossessione che quasi lo aveva spinto al delitto e questa circostanza, per Geneviève, aveva avuto la portata di una stilettata al cuore. Mademoiselle de Saint Quentin era sempre stata la più bella donna di Lille, intelligente, brillante e stimata mentre lei era l'esatto opposto e il continuo confronto – che si protraeva dall'infanzia – l'aveva, in passato, soltanto offuscata e contrariata mentre, adesso, l'annichiliva. Più di una volta, aveva avuto l'impulso di abbandonare il tetto coniugale e di tornarsene a Lille, ma si era sempre trattenuta, perché non riusciva a staccarsi dall'uomo di cui, malgrado tutto, era ancora infatuata e perché non voleva ripresentarsi a casa sconfitta. Le era sufficiente prefigurarsi la disapprovazione della madre e le risate di Laure per arrossire violentemente.

La vita parigina di Geneviève d'Amiens col marito e la suocera era l'inferno in terra, ma, intanto, con la dote di lei vivevano tutti.

§§§§§§§§

Il banchetto si stava svolgendo in un'atmosfera pesante e opprimente. I convitati erano troppo male assortiti per potere interagire serenamente fra loro e l'oggetto del festeggiamento – l'approvazione della Costituzione – non era, eufemisticamente parlando, fra i preferiti di Maria Antonietta che, col suo silenzio risentito e il suo volto corrucciato, stava condizionando negativamente l'umore di tutti i presenti. Robespierre considerava quell'atteggiamento un affronto al popolo, ma taceva per conservare la carica di Ministro.

Desiderosa di portare un po' di distensione, la Principessa di Lamballe, rivolta a Robespierre, disse:

– L'Inghilterra, come fece notare, un giorno, il Conte di Lille, ha la sua Magna Carta sin dal medioevo e vanta una monarchia molto solida. Si tratta soltanto di mediare fra le varie istanze e di trovare nuovi punti di equilibrio.

Robespierre, che era seduto fra André e Mirabeau, gli unici a sopportarlo o a fingere di farlo, contrasse i muscoli del volto, assottigliò le labbra e si rifiutò ostinatamente di rispondere, considerando la politica un affare da uomini.

La Principessa di Lamballe restò vistosamente male per essere stata ignorata in un modo tanto plateale. Allo scopo di salvare l'amica dall'umiliazione, Madame de Girodel intervenne per darle manforte:

– Nei periodi di transizione, conservare gli equilibri, evitando gli estremismi, è il modo migliore per garantire un passaggio indolore. Le donne sono inclini, sin dalla nascita, a mediare e a rasserenare gli animi e un loro parere, semplice e pragmatico, è, negli affari delicati, assai auspicabile – concluse sagacemente, dimostrando di avere compreso il problema.

– Madame, io non direi a Voi come fare bambini – sbottò Robespierre – Voi non dite a me cos'è la politica e come essa va gestita.

Esterrefatto per l'inurbanità usata alla moglie, Girodel strinse il tovagliolo fra le mani e, dopo avere serrato i denti e aggrottato la fronte, si accinse a presentare le sue rimostranze, ma l'azione fu provvidenzialmente interrotta dai camerieri che servirono, a ciascun commensale, un piatto contenente della carne arrostita.

Dopo qualche istante, Robespierre, per nulla scalfito, proseguì il discorso:

– Ci sono frangenti, ci sono epoche, ci sono accadimenti che sconsigliano il mantenimento degli equilibri, ma esigono, al contrario, un totale capovolgimento degli assetti. Se le nuove generazioni di francesi saranno educate come i giovani delle antiche città – stato, esse obbediranno spontaneamente alle nuove leggi, venereranno la Costituzione, si faranno sostenitrici del riformato assetto sociale e opereranno volentieri per il benessere collettivo, accantonando gli egoismi. Tutto avverrà senza coartazione alcuna.

– Ciò che dite è pura utopia, Eccellenza – si inserì, con un mezzo sorriso sarcastico, Mirabeau – Perché l'uomo è egoista per natura e tende soltanto al raggiungimento del suo interesse. Potrete educare le nuove generazioni come vorrete, ma, in condizioni normali, il simile tenterà sempre di prevaricare il simile e di sconfinare nel territorio di lui.

Ciò detto, il nobiluomo allungò fulmineamente la forchetta sul piatto di Robespierre e, infilzato un pezzo di carne, se lo portò, con altrettanta velocità, alla bocca. Il Conte iniziò, con studiata e compiaciuta indifferenza, a masticare l'oggetto di quel furto dimostrativo, sotto gli occhi ora stupefatti, ora divertiti, degli astanti, finché il volto gli si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore. Senza aria e madido di sudore, Mirabeau si portò le mani alla gola e, dopo essersi aggrappato alla tovaglia e averla trascinata parzialmente in basso, stramazzò al suolo privo di vita mentre André si alzava per soccorrerlo e Oscar balzava dalla sedia con gli occhi spalancati.

**Torna, in questo capitolo, Lucilio Vianello, personaggio tratto dal romanzo "**_**Le confessioni di un italiano**_**" di Ippolito Nievo.**

**Nel diciottesimo secolo e anche prima, esistevano, in Francia, alcune stazioni termali, ovviamente riservate ai più ricchi. Non so cosa ci fosse ad Amnéville a quell'epoca, ma la fonte termale ci sarà sicuramente stata.**

**Storicamente, la famiglia reale intraprese la sfortunata fuga, terminata a Varennes, dopo l'improvvisa morte di Mirabeau che era l'unico a difendere la monarchia. Nella mia ricostruzione ucronica, invece, sono proprio il viaggio della salute intrapreso da Maria Antonietta e il successivo riconoscimento a Varennes a innescare la catena di eventi che porterà alla morte di Mirabeau, avvelenato al posto di Robespierre.**

**Buona lettura a tutti e grazie a chi ha deciso di ricominciare a seguirmi dopo tanto tempo!**


	44. L'assedio di Lille

**L'assedio di Lille**

Il 1792 non iniziò felicemente per i de Jarjayes e per la Francia.

A febbraio di quell'anno, quando il freddo si era fatto più intenso e pungente e una fitta coltre di neve si era posata sui campi e sui bordi delle strade, Marie Grandier, ormai novantaduenne, ma ancora arzilla e lucida, contrasse un forte raffreddore e, malgrado le preghiere del nipote e di Rosalie, si rifiutò di riguardarsi, continuando a impartire ordini e a lavorare alacremente. L'infreddatura raggiunse, quindi, i polmoni e portò la donna alla tomba nel giro di due giorni. Spirò come era sempre vissuta, dando, fino all'ultimo, disposizioni alle cameriere e quasi rimproverando il medico che le aveva prescritto dei rimedi, secondo lei, tropo costosi. Munita dei conforti religiosi e circondata dall'affetto dei suoi cari, ringraziò Dio per averle concesso di raddrizzare il nipote e di conoscere due bisnipoti e, senza perdere il suo spirito battagliero, chiuse per sempre gli occhi.

Il primo marzo dello stesso anno, tre settimane prima che sopraggiungesse la primavera, anche l'Imperatore Leopoldo II, fratello di Maria Antonietta, morì improvvisamente dopo una brevissima malattia che i medici non seppero diagnosticare. Gli successe il ventiquattrenne figlio Francesco II che non vedeva la zia da quando era un bambino e che non aveva mai sentito il padre parlare con affetto di lei. Superati gli ultimi scrupoli che avevano frenato il genitore, il nuovo Imperatore dichiarò radicalmente nullo il trattato del settembre del 1789 e richiamò in Austria il contingente militare di cinquantamila uomini, chiedendo, per quei due anni e mezzo di stanza in suolo francese, un indennizzo che la Francia non era in grado di corrispondere. Con l'animo colmo di angoscia, Oscar guardò andare via il contingente militare che troppo aveva appreso dei pregi e dei difetti dell'esercito francese, domandandosi quanto sarebbe stata svantaggiata la Francia quando fosse scoppiata la guerra. Questa non tardò ad arrivare, perché fu dichiarata dall'Austria il 20 aprile 1792.

§§§§§§§§

Nei primi giorni di marzo, poco dopo la morte dell'Imperatore Leopoldo II, fu celebrata, nella Cappella Palatina di San Luigi IX, una solenne messa in suffragio dell'anima di Mirabeau, nella ricorrenza dei sei mesi dalla morte di lui.

L'autopsia condotta sul corpo del Conte aveva rivelato la presenza di un potente veleno e, sebbene non fossero stati identificati i responsabili materiali e i mandanti dell'omicidio, gli inquirenti si erano concentrati sul _club_ dei giacobini la cui attività, a tratti, s'intersecava con quella di una rete di agitatori provenienti, quasi tutti, da Nevers che sembravano, invece, maggiormente coinvolti nell'omicidio di Luigi XVI. A lasciare molto perplessi gli investigatori fu la circostanza che gli indizi raccolti erano estremamente confusi e molti dubbi si insinuarono sul fatto che Mirabeau fosse la vittima effettivamente designata.

Nella cappella, avevano preso posto i componenti del Consiglio di Reggenza e vari notabili della corte di Versailles. Da un lato, si notavano Oscar e André, affiancati dal Generale de Jarjayes e dalla moglie mentre, poco più in là, sedevano i coniugi Girodel con accanto il Conte di Fersen e la Principessa di Lamballe. Nel settore riservato alla famiglia reale, c'erano Maria Antonietta, i fratelli e le zie di Luigi XVI e, in un seggio meno importante, il Duca d'Orléans.

Nei banchi sistemati più indietro, avevano preso posto il Duca di Germain e, dall'altro lato, la Contessa di Polignac e la Duchessa de Gramont et de Guiche con i rispettivi mariti. Le due donne erano irritate per la collocazione meno prestigiosa di quella spettante alle famiglie de Jarjayes e de Lille e anche piuttosto annoiate, in quanto a loro ben poco interessava di Mirabeau. Alla Contessa e alla figlia, del resto, importava soltanto di se stesse e, quindi, era tutto nella norma.

D'un tratto, il silenzio fu interrotto dal tintinnio di una campanella e dalla melodia grave e solenne dei canti liturgici mentre nell'aria si espandevano odorose nuvole di incenso, sprigionate dai bracieri che i chierichetti facevano oscillare. I sacerdoti celebranti uscirono dalla sagrestia e si avviarono, in processione, verso l'altare.

– Guardate, Marchese – disse, a voce non troppo bassa, un Conte – Fra i celebranti, c'è anche lui!

– Non vi è da stupirsi – rispose il Marchese – Erano grandi amici oltre che compagni di bagordi.

– Senza contare la menomazione comune!

Il Vescovo zoppo udì questo scambio di frasi, comprese agevolmente che era riferito a lui, ma non si scompose. Continuò a camminare con la fronte spaziosa ben alta e gli intelligenti occhi sereni e imperturbabili mentre le labbra sottili non tradirono alcuna emozione. Raggiunse i banchi dov'erano seduti i due pettegoli e li superò, senza voltare la testa e mantenendo invariato il ritmo della sua andatura. Malgrado la menomazione, salì i gradini dell'altare con l'incedere elegante del grande aristocratico e occupò il posto a lui assegnato con la stessa autorevolezza con la quale un Re siede sul trono.

§§§§§§§§

Il grande dolore e l'immenso vuoto lasciati dalla morte di Marie Grandier furono arginati dalla vita che continuava a fluire e che si manifestava, in quella tiepida mattina di maggio, nelle risate argentine di Honoré e di Antigone che giocavano a rincorrersi nei giardini di Palazzo Jarjayes. Lui aveva due anni e due mesi mentre lei quasi un anno e mezzo. La bambina era più lenta e incerta nei movimenti, ma compensava con una maggiore intraprendenza e con alcuni stratagemmi, come quello di nascondersi per tendere degli agguati al fratello. Honoré, forte della sua maggiore velocità, afferrava i propri giocattoli e correva via, per metterli al riparo dai furti della sorella. Antigone, allora, lo inseguiva e spesso inciampava. Lui, cuore di cavaliere e animo generoso, correva a rialzarla e lei lo picchiava.

Ai due fratelli si affiancava, ogni tanto, quando Rosalie lo consentiva, Bernadette, di un mese più anziana di Antigone. La piccola Châtelet aveva il carattere calmo di Honoré, ma già mostrava, rispetto a lui, una minore ingenuità. La madre aveva piacere che Bernadette giocasse insieme ai due bambini de Jarjayes et de Lille, ma, allo stesso tempo, desiderava che la figlia crescesse coi piedi per terra e ben consapevole della sua estrazione borghese e del proprio posto nel mondo.

Oscar guardava i figli giocare senza che quello spettacolo riuscisse a mitigare le sue preoccupazioni. Voltatasi verso il marito, con un sospiro, gli disse:

– Avevi ragione, André, a dubitare della solidità di un trattato internazionale stipulato con un Imperatore moribondo.

– Avrei voluto avere torto – le rispose, con un filo di voce, l'uomo.

– E, invece, ci avevi visto giusto. Quel trattato era talmente solido che, ora, siamo in guerra….

– Non crucciarti, Oscar. La guerra è appena iniziata e nessuno sa come terminerà.

– Il contingente militare austriaco è rimasto in suolo francese per due anni e mezzo e chi ne faceva parte ha imparato molto della struttura del nostro esercito e delle tecniche militari che utilizziamo senza che noi compensiamo con un'analoga e reciproca conoscenza. Il Generale de Bouillé è esperto e fedele alla Corona, ma usa strategie antiquate. Mio padre è prode, valoroso e militare fino al midollo, ma ha quasi settant'anni. Di La Fayette non mi fido. Il resto del panorama, purtroppo, è sconfortante. Qualora le sorti della guerra volgessero al peggio, non vedo alcuno in grado di risollevarle. Mi dispiace, ma è così….

– Dimentichi una persona.

– Chi?

– Tu!

– Io?

– Sì, tu. Come ti hanno definita la Regina e il Delfino Luigi Giuseppe? La leonessa di Francia?

– Sì – confermò Oscar con un sorriso.

– E, allora, lo vedi? La leonessa metterà in fuga gli sciacalli e le iene!

Oscar guardò il marito e, poi, di nuovo i figli, addolcita dalle parole di André, ma per nulla rasserenata.

§§§§§§§§

Nel settembre del 1792, Oscar e André si trovavano a Lille.

Vi si erano recati a fine agosto per presenziare alle nozze del Conte di Canterbury con la Marchesina de Saint Quentin e, in occasione dei festeggiamenti, Oscar aveva ottenuto dal lontano cugino ulteriori rassicurazioni sulla neutralità dell'Inghilterra nelle questioni riguardanti la Francia. Questa circostanza fu particolarmente tranquillizzante, perché, subito dopo la dichiarazione di guerra, la Prussia si era alleata con l'Austria e un terzo nemico sarebbe stato una vera iattura.

Dopo la partenza degli sposi per l'Inghilterra, Oscar e André decisero di prolungare il loro soggiorno a Lille, perché i servizi segreti avevano riferito alla Corona che, con molta probabilità, un duro attacco alla Francia sarebbe stato sferrato proprio dai Paesi Bassi Austriaci e che l'esercito prussiano sarebbe entrato in suolo francese e si sarebbe spinto fino a Parigi. Sempre i servizi segreti avevano riscontrato una probabile attività spionistica messa in atto dal Duca di Germain, finalizzata ad agevolare la disfatta della Francia, a costringere all'abdicazione Luigi XVII e a mettere al posto di lui il Duca d'Orléans.

Rispediti Honoré e Antigone, con le rispettive balie, a Palazzo Jarjayes, Oscar e André, in attesa dell'avvicinamento delle truppe nemiche, iniziarono a indagare sul Duca di Germain e si accorsero che, effettivamente, degli strani movimenti si registravano fra le terre del nobiluomo e il confine con i Paesi Bassi Austriaci. Appresero pure che il Duca, travolto dalla sua notoria megalomania, aveva commissionato, nella piazza principale di Roubaix, una cittadina vicina a Lille dove aveva un palazzo e delle terre, una colossale statua che lo avrebbe effigiato nelle vesti di salvatore della patria, della quale aveva già fatto gettare un enorme basamento.

Il 20 settembre 1792, un'armata prussiana diretta a Parigi, comandata dal Duca di Brunswick, fu fermata dall'esercito francese nella battaglia di Valmy. Il 23 settembre, un'armata imperiale composta da tredicimila uomini, comandata dal Duca Alberto di Sassonia Teschen, marito dell'Arciduchessa Maria Cristina, giunse davanti a Lille e la cinse d'assedio. Gli assedianti scavarono delle trincee a novecento metri dalla città e invasero i borghi vicini, finché, il 29 settembre, il Duca di Sassonia Teschen inviò un'ambasceria a parlamentare coi notabili di Lille, offrendo la salvezza della città in cambio della resa incondizionata. I notabili, fra i quali c'era André, respinsero all'unanimità la richiesta di resa e il relativo rifiuto fu formalizzato dal Generale Ruault de la Bonnerie e dal Sindaco André Bonte.

Conosciuta la risposta, l'Arciduchessa Maria Cristina di Sassonia Teschen, Governatrice dei Paesi Bassi Austriaci, avviò i bombardamenti il giorno successivo, azionando ella stessa il primo mortaio.

§§§§§§§§

Ormai da tre giorni, il cielo di Lille era attraversato dalle bombe che deflagravano al contatto col suolo o con le case e dai proiettili rossi, particolari palle da mortaio arroventate che non esplodevano, ma provocavano decine di incendi. Gli assedianti azionavano i mortai a ritmo costante e la stessa Arciduchessa Maria Cristina ne puntò più d'uno contro la città. Il cielo era striato dalle molteplici scie di fumo dei proiettili rossi che si abbattevano sulle case, aprendo voragini nei tetti e brecce nei muri. I sibili di quegli ordigni sembravano i gemiti di dolore della città straziata.

Oscar si era messa a capo della milizia cittadina e aveva già respinto molti nemici nei loro tentativi di penetrare in città. Ai soccorsi e alla gestione dei feriti pensavano, invece, André e altri volontari, primo fra tutti il giovane Marchese de Saint Quentin.

Il due ottobre, Oscar si stava recando, alla testa di alcuni uomini, nella parte sudorientale della città, per respingere l'ennesimo tentativo dei soldati imperiali di superare le mura difensive. Nel cielo, sibilavano le bombe e le sfere arroventate, seguite dalle loro tetre scie. Dopo avere terminato la loro traiettoria curva, si schiantavano in ogni dove, seminando morte e distruzione. Ovunque, si affaccendavano uomini che, con dei lunghi arnesi di ferro, simili a dei grandi mestoli, raccoglievano i proiettili rossi e li gettavano in barili pieni di acqua, dove si spegnevano in dense nuvole di fumo. Moltissime case erano danneggiate o distrutte e, ovunque svoltasse, Oscar vedeva focolai d'incendio o macerie e, spesso, la visibilità era offuscata dal fumo delle pietre polverizzate e da quello sprigionato dai proiettili rossi. La gente fuggiva urlando oppure era accasciata ai bordi delle strade, gemendo o restandosene completamente muta. Correndo, Oscar stava bene attenta a schivare gli ordigni che piovevano dal cielo e a non inciampare sulle sfere di ferro ormai spente, ma disseminate un po' ovunque.

– Comandante, il quartiere Saint Sauveur è stato messo a ferro e fuoco, la chiesa di Saint Étienne brucia e alcune bombe piovono anche nella Grande Place! – urlò uno dei militari per farsi sentire.

– _Il palazzo di André!_ – pensò Oscar.

– Rintuzziamo quest'ennesima incursione e, poi, ci occuperemo del resto! – gridò, subito dopo, agli uomini che comandava.

Giunti al confine sudorientale della città, videro un drappello di soldati imperiali alle prese con i civili che respingevano gli assalti come potevano. Vari uomini si lanciavano contro il nemico con spade o con bastoni e una donna, dalla sommità di un muro, lanciava carboni ardenti sui soldati.

Oscar e i militari da lei comandati si gettarono velocemente e del tutto a sorpresa sugli imperiali, spaccandone il fronte in due e confondendoli. Sguainata la spada, la donna incominciò a piazzare fendenti con la solita maestria, parando gli attacchi e rispondendo ad essi con rapidi montanti e letali stoccate. Con la mano sinistra o con i piedi, spingeva via chi, vivo o moribondo, le rovinava addosso e, con la destra, disarmava, feriva o uccideva chi la sfidava.

Il rumore era assordante, nuove nuvole di fumo si espandevano un po' ovunque, per, poi, diradarsi ed essere sostituite da altre e l'odore acre della polvere da sparo e del sangue aveva impregnato ogni angolo.

Ricacciati via quegli assalitori, Oscar e i suoi tornarono nella parte centrale della città, per informarsi su nuovi attacchi e organizzare salvataggi.

Giunta nella Grande Place, Oscar si trovò di fronte una situazione meno apocalittica di quella presente nella zona sudorientale, ma, pur sempre, molto agitata. La gente era medicata all'aperto in avamposti medici di fortuna, vari feriti venivano trasportati a spalla o in braccio e, sebbene ci fossero meno macerie lì che in altri quartieri più bombardati, le case erano, pur sempre, danneggiate. Malgrado fosse giorno, il cielo aveva assunto una tonalità grigio scura ed era solcato da bombe nere e rischiarato, in lontananza, dai bagliori rossastri delle fiamme sprigionate dall'incendio della chiesa di Saint Étienne.

A un tratto, Oscar vide alcuni soldati che avevano tratto in arresto Maurice Le Barde e che lo stavano trascinando nella più vicina prigione. Il poetastro emetteva alti gemiti e si dimenava in modo teatrale e ridicolo.

– Cosa succede? – chiese Oscar agli uomini.

– Quest'uomo sta ostacolando le operazioni di soccorso e di spegnimento degli incendi, Comandante, correndo ovunque e montando sui cumuli delle macerie per declamare strani versi!

– Io cerco ispirazione per la mia arte, selvaggi! – protestò il poetastro con aria tragicomica mentre i soldati, sentendosi male apostrofati, lo guardavano in cagnesco e lo strattonavano.

– Lasciatelo andare e voi, Le Barde, piantatela di dare fastidio o vi legherò a un palo!

– Invece di prendervela con me, perché non andate ad arrestare il Duca di Germain che cospira col nemico?

– Spiegatevi meglio! – chiese Oscar, la cui attenzione, malgrado la stanchezza, si era improvvisamente ridestata.

– Sono già due giorni che, mentre vado in giro a ispirarmi, lo vedo, alle sei del mattino, sul retro della chiesa di Sainte Catherine, che si incontra con dei soldati nemici!

– Ne siete sicuro?

– Come di essere un grande poeta!

La conversazione non poté continuare, perché un boato più forte degli altri risuonò in lontananza, richiamando l'attenzione dei presenti e agitando il poetastro che si allontanò velocemente, correndo a zig zag, in lungo e in largo, come impazzito.

Oscar si portò una mano davanti agli occhi, emise un profondo sospiro e cominciò a pianificare la sorveglianza della chiesa di Sainte Catherine per l'indomani, alle prime luci del giorno.

Il resto del pomeriggio lo trascorse a dare disposizioni per la fortificazione dei punti più vulnerabili della mura e per il razionamento dei viveri.

Alle dieci di sera, decise di tornare a casa, per avere modo di riposare adeguatamente, così da iniziare il piantonamento della chiesa di Sainte Catherine alle cinque e mezza del mattino successivo.

Il palazzo dei Conti di Lille non aveva subito dei danni irreversibili. Una parete esterna era sfregiata e annerita, a causa di un proiettile rosso che l'aveva colpita. Il fuoco era stato subito spento dai domestici, timorosi di perdere il posto di lavoro se il palazzo fosse andato distrutto e la situazione si era presto stabilizzata. Sempre da quel lato, i vetri delle finestre del piano terra erano andati in frantumi, a causa dell'impatto del proiettile rosso e della deflagrazione di un paio di bombe che erano cadute nella Grande Place. I servitori avevano serrato le finestre, rimaste prive di persiane e di vetri, con delle assi di legno che avevano inchiodato ai muri.

Oscar entrò nel palazzo, svoltò verso le scale e, vedendo polvere, calcinacci, vetri rotti e brandelli di tenda in prossimità delle finestre sbarrate con le assi di legno, pensò che lei e André potevano ritenersi fortunati in confronto a come erano ridotti interi quartieri di Lille. Imboccò le scale e si diresse al piano nobile. Giunta di sopra, vide una luce provenire dalla stanza di André e vi si diresse.

L'uomo era affacciato alla finestra della propria camera, intento a fissare i bagliori rossastri che tingevano il cielo in lontananza, là dove ardeva la chiesa di Saint Étienne. Dopo ore e ore, infatti, l'incendio non era ancora stato domato.

– Sembrano le fiamme dell'inferno – disse l'uomo che si era accorto dell'arrivo della moglie sebbene non si fosse voltato.

La voce di André era incrinata dalla commozione mentre qualche lacrima gli inumidiva la base degli occhi. Malgrado fosse Conte di Lille soltanto da quattro anni, egli si era già molto affezionato alla propria città di adozione e avvertiva un forte senso di responsabilità nei confronti dei suoi concittadini.

– Il quartiere Saint Sauveur, già popolare e malsano, è praticamente raso al suolo – proseguì André – Centinaia di case sono andate distrutte e migliaia sono danneggiate.

– Vedrai che Lille sarà ricostruita velocemente e che diventerà più bella di prima. I francesi del nord sono gente stoica e fiera – rispose Oscar che, nel frattempo, era giunta al fianco del marito e gli aveva appoggiato una tempia sulla spalla.

André si voltò verso di lei e le sorrise, cingendole la vita col braccio. Oscar, allora, chiuse le persiane ed esortò il marito a non soffermarsi sulle difficoltà del presente, ma a pensare che il futuro sarebbe stato migliore e, soprattutto, sarebbe stato loro.

§§§§§§§§

La mattina del cinque ottobre, Oscar, André, il Marchese de Saint Quentin e una decina di soldati della milizia cittadina stavano nascosti in prossimità della Chiesa di Sainte Catherine. Mancavano cinque minuti alle sei e il gruppo stava sul chi vive, in attesa che arrivassero il Duca di Germain e gli ufficiali nemici. I presunti cospiratori non si erano fatti vedere nei due giorni precedenti e Oscar era piuttosto nervosa. Le tempie le pulsavano e, già in tre occasioni, aveva represso la sua tosse nervosa, nel timore di mettere in avviso il Duca e gli imperiali e di mandare all'aria il piano.

– Secondo me, quelli hanno mangiato la foglia e non verranno – bisbigliò il Marchese de Saint Quentin – Oppure, più semplicemente, Maurice Le Barde ha preso lucciole per lanterne o si è inventato tutto. La fantasia gli galoppa molto….

Aspettarono, acquattati nel loro nascondiglio, per altri dieci minuti, finché non sentirono il rumore di alcuni passi. Oscar strinse gli occhi e, dopo alcuni istanti, vide l'inconfondibile sagoma del Duca di Germain appropinquarsi al retro della chiesa. Trascorsi un paio di minuti, giunsero anche alcuni soldati asburgici.

I nuovi arrivati si salutarono e, subito dopo, il Duca di Germain porse al Comandante austriaco delle carte.

– Qui, sono indicati i punti di ingresso della città che, oggi, saranno meno sorvegliati mentre, qui, sono raffigurati alcuni tronconi fatiscenti della mura cittadine. Il quartiere Saint Sauveur, ormai, è ridotto un cumulo di macerie ed è inutile continuare a bombardarlo. Nelle chiese di Saint Maurice e di Saint André, che sono qui e qui – disse il Duca, indicando due punti della mappa – sono ricoverati alcuni feriti illustri, fra miliari e notabili del luogo. Altri militari feriti sono stati trasportati in queste case e in queste cascine, di proprietà del Conte di Lille e del Marchese de Saint Quentin. Se decideste di bombardare il palazzo del Conte di Lille e lo faceste all'alba, quando tutti stanno ancora dentro, uccidereste il Generale de Jarjayes che tanti grattacapi vi sta dando.

Il Duca di Germain aveva consigliato il bombardamento del palazzo perché sperava che André morisse insieme a Oscar e che la Contea di Lille tornasse presto vacante, dato che a un infante come Honoré poteva capitare qualunque cosa.

I militari imperiali seguivano tutto con grande attenzione, quasi non credendo alla manna dal cielo che era loro capitata.

– Questi – proseguì il Duca, porgendo al Comandante nemico altre carte – sono i piani odierni del Generale Ruault de la Bonnerie. In questi punti strategici, stazioneranno le guardie di Lille – e tornò a indicare la mappa.

Il Comandante del drappello di soldati imperiali prese anche quei documenti, con gli occhi che gli brillavano dalla felicità.

– RicordateVi – proseguì il Duca di Germain – dell'aiuto che Vi sto dando, del personaggio di cui sono la _longa manus_ e, soprattutto, che sono un buon amico dell'Austria.

– Ricordatevi che siete un traditore! – tuonò Oscar mentre, con uno scatto felino, abbandonava il suo nascondiglio – Duca di Germain, vi dichiaro in arresto per alto tradimento!

André e Camille Alexandre de Saint Quentin lasciarono, a loro volta, il nascondiglio e così fecero anche i dieci soldati che erano con loro e che circondarono immediatamente gli imperiali, puntando contro di loro le baionette.

Il Duca di Germain trasecolò, sgranando gli occhi e contraendo il volto in una smorfia di disappunto. Non riusciva a capacitarsi che l'odiato ermafrodito l'avesse colto con le mani nel sacco e chi sa quali sarebbero state le conseguenze!

– Capitano de Beauvais, mettete ai ferri il Duca di Germain! – ordinò Oscar – E Voi, Signori, considerateVi prigionieri di guerra. Consegnate subito le armi e le carte!

Gli imperiali, accerchiati, fecero quello che era stato loro ingiunto mentre il Duca di Germain, vedendosi incatenato, già perdeva la sua sicumera e iniziava a tremare come una foglia.

§§§§§§§§

Lo stesso cinque ottobre, l'esercito asburgico, non vedendo tornare il drappello con le informazioni militari, sentendosi pressato dal sopraggiungere da sud dei soldati francesi e trovandosi, ormai, a corto di munizioni, interruppe le ostilità. L'Arciduchessa Maria Cristina e il marito furono costretti a levare l'assedio e a tornarsene indietro sconfitti.

Il palazzo di André e la Grande Place de Lille avevano subito dei danni riparabili in alcune settimane di lavoro, ma quattrocento case, nel popolare quartiere Saint Sauveur, erano andate interamente distrutte, così come completamente devastata dall'incendio era la chiesa di Saint Étienne. In tutto, duemila case erano state danneggiate e le strade erano ingombre di macerie, di bivacchi e di proiettili rossi conficcati un po' ovunque. Molti medici arrivarono dalle vicinanze per curare i feriti e centinaia di fosse furono scavate in fretta e furia per seppellire i morti ed evitare l'insorgere di epidemie. André e altri notabili avevano messo i loro casolari di campagna a disposizione degli sfollati, per il tempo loro necessario a trovare una nuova sistemazione.

Il castello di André, trovandosi nelle campagne, non aveva subito danni, così come illesi erano i palazzi dei Marchesi de Saint Quentin e d'Amiens. La Marchesa d'Amiens era stata impegnata, per tutta la durata dell'assedio, a seppellire o a murare i preziosi di famiglia e, ora, le toccava rimettere tutto a posto.

Nei giorni che seguirono la levata dell'assedio, Oscar, gli altri ufficiali e i civili come André e il Marchese de Saint Quentin, che si erano prodigati nei soccorsi, furono festeggiati e ringraziati dal Sindaco di Lille, in una cerimonia pubblica.

Il Duca di Germain fu recluso e sorvegliato giorno e notte in una delle stanze del palazzo di André per evitare che fosse linciato.

§§§§§§§§

– I delitti di cui siete accusato sono estremamente gravi, Duca di Germain – disse la Regina Maria Antonietta con voce grave mentre scrutava l'imputato con espressione corrucciata, resa ancora più severa dall'abbigliamento vedovile – Dite qualcosa a vostra discolpa, se vi è possibile.

L'accusato biascicò frasi per lo più sconnesse per circa un quarto d'ora, alla presenza della Regina e del Consiglio di Reggenza dal quale era ovviamente assente il Duca d'Orléans che si era dichiarato indisposto.

– Duca di Germain, siamo a conoscenza dei tentativi che, ormai da anni, state esperendo per detronizzare nostro marito, prima e nostro figlio, poi. Tuttavia, siamo pure consapevoli che il ruolo da voi giocato in tutto ciò è stato minimo mentre decisamente più consistente è l'attività eversiva posta in essere da una persona molto in vista che voi ben conoscete.

Il Duca di Germain serrò le labbra e si rifiutò di proferire altre parole.

– Questo ostinato silenzio non vi gioverà, Duca – disse il Colonnello de Girodel.

– State tributando la vostra fedeltà a una persona che non la merita – aggiunse André.

– E' così – incalzò Oscar con aria decisa e senza mezzi termini – Mentre voi siete qui, a rispondere dei vostri crimini, il Duca d'Orléans è al sicuro nel suo palazzo, tutto intento a simulare una malattia che non ha. E' la stessa persona che, il 13 luglio 1788, in occasione dell'attacco sferrato da Théroigne de Méricourt ai danni della corte, si guardò bene dal partecipare al ritrovo mondano nei giardini della reggia, simulando, pure in quella circostanza, un improvviso malore, ma omettendo di informarvi così che voi poteste mettervi al sicuro insieme a lui! E' la stessa persona che vi promise a più riprese la Contea di Lille in cambio dei vostri servigi, ma che, poi, all'atto pratico, nulla fece per farvela assegnare!

– Confermiamo le parole del Generale de Jarjayes – disse Maria Antonietta con voce dura – Il Duca d'Orléans, una volta soltanto e senza particolare convinzione, chiese a Re Luigi XVI di assegnarvi quella Contea. Successivamente, non tornò più sull'argomento. La vostra causa non fu mai adeguatamente perorata.

– Non è possibile! – sbottò il Duca di Germain che, ormai, aveva dismesso silenzio e ritegno – Non è possibile! Il Duca d'Orléans è dalla mia parte! Ha fatto di tutto per farmi avere quella Contea, ma il Re ha preferito non assegnarmela e continuare a incamerarne le rendite!

– Ma se, poi, l'ha assegnata a mio marito! – sbottò, spazientita, Oscar – Se il Re avesse voluto continuare a incamerare le rendite di quella Contea, non l'avrebbe offerta ad alcuno!

– Vi siete venduto l'anima al diavolo per nulla, Duca! – sentenziò Girodel.

– Siete stato ingannato! – aggiunse André.

– Siete stato mandato avanti da solo, siete stato indotto a esporvi da solo e, adesso, sarete il solo a pagare il fio per i crimini di un altro! – concluse Oscar, con logica ferrea e implacabile.

Il Duca di Germain era stravolto e, malgrado ciò, ripensò all'assalto della furia scarlatta e all'intera vicenda della Contea di Lille. Gli tornò in mente l'atteggiamento di sufficienza e di fastidio che il Duca d'Orléans aveva spesso avuto nei riguardi di lui, atteggiamento che era divenuto cordiale soltanto quando si era trattato di convincerlo a sporcarsi le mani con qualcosa di pericoloso e di compromettente. Neanche riuscì a contare le volte che era stato bruscamente congedato o interrotto dal suo "alleato". Riesaminò alcuni eventi alla luce di quanto aveva appena appreso dalla Regina e da Oscar e, finalmente, tutto gli fu chiaro. Era stato imbrogliato! Il Duca d'Orléans lo aveva sfruttato, senza mai prendere in considerazione la possibilità di ricompensarlo e, adesso che era stato scoperto, lo aveva abbandonato nelle maglie della giustizia!

– L'unica cosa che potete fare – disse Maria Antonietta con aria severa – E' confessare e sperare nella benevolenza del Re che noi rappresentiamo.

Il Duca di Germain capì che non c'era altra via che confessare e vuotò il sacco su ciò che sapeva dei disegni del Duca d'Orléans. Parlò come un fiume in piena per più di un'ora mente Maria Antonietta lo guardava sempre più accigliata e i tre cognati di lei allibivano e mormoravano.

Al termine della confessione, il Duca di Germain fu fatto uscire dalla sala ove era riunito il Consiglio di Reggenza per esservi richiamato dopo un quarto d'ora.

Rientrato il Duca, Maria Antonietta emise la sentenza.

– Duca di Germain, Vi siete macchiato di altro tradimento, cospirando contro la Corona e tentando di consegnare la città di Lille in mano ai nemici della Francia. Tuttavia, in considerazione del ruolo secondario da Voi ricoperto nel primo capo di imputazione e della Vostra confessione, la vita Vi è risparmiata. Resterete confinato nelle Vostre proprietà di Roubaix per dieci anni senza mai poterle lasciare e, se mai Vi allontanerete da esse o recherete, in qualsiasi modo, disturbo al Conte di Lille, al Marchese de Saint Quentin o agli altri Vostri vicini, sarete rinchiuso nella fortezza della Bastiglia a vita. Le Vostre rendite saranno confiscate per dieci anni, durante i quali riceverete una minima parte di esse, sufficiente a farVi sopravvivere in modo decoroso. Allo spirare dei dieci anni, queste rendite saranno assegnate al Vostro primogenito, ma non a Voi. Siete bandito a vita dalla corte e dalle città di Parigi e di Versailles. Questa è la decisione di Re Luigi XVII che noi rappresentiamo.

La confessione del Duca di Germain fu utilissima per comprendere il ruolo svolto dal Duca d'Orléans in varie vicende: nell'attentato al defunto Imperatore Giuseppe II sulle sponde del Reno, nella stampa dei libelli diffamanti, nel traffico delle armi, nel tentativo di screditare, prima e di fare deferire alla Corte Marziale, poi, Oscar, nell'assalto della furia scarlatta, nell'attentato al Conte di Canterbury e in tanti altri affari. Il crimine peggiore e, cioè, l'uccisione di Luigi XVI e tutti i sabotaggi ai danni delle missioni delle Guardie Reali rimasero, invece, avvolti nel mistero, perché, all'epoca, il Duca d'Orléans non si confidava col Duca di Germain, ma col Conte di Compiègne. Malgrado ciò, in considerazione della stretta parentela che legava il Duca d'Orléans al Re e dell'assenza di prove certe, a parte la confessione di un uomo ormai completamente screditato, nulla si poté fare contro di lui, se non allontanarlo dal Consiglio di Reggenza e metterlo sotto stretta sorveglianza.

I soldati di Lille che avevano ceduto le informazioni militari al Duca di Germain in cambio di denaro, fra cui figurava il Comandante della caserma che, tre anni prima, si rimpinzava di cosce di pollo mentre il castello di André era cinto d'assedio, furono deferiti alla Corte Marziale.

Il Duca di Germain fu costretto a vivere da recluso nelle sue proprietà e a condurre uno stile di vita di molto inferiore a quello a cui era abituato, così che, per appagare la sua vanità, dovette accontentarsi di piazzare, sull'enorme basamento da lui già fatto erigere, una statua piccolissima.

§§§§§§§§

Dopo circa due settimane dall'allontanamento del Duca di Germain dalla corte, si svolse, nella Sala del Trono, una solenne cerimonia nella quale, in considerazione dell'eroico comportamento tenuto in occasione dell'assedio di Lille, Oscar fu promossa Luogotenente Generale mentre André, il Marchese Camille Alexandre de Saint Quentin, il Generale Ruault de la Bonnerie, il Sindaco André Bonte e altri notabili di Lille furono insigniti della Croce di San Luigi.

Al termine della cerimonia, ebbe luogo, nel Salone degli Specchi, una splendida festa alla quale presero parte tutti i cortigiani. Ad eccezione del Duca d'Orléans il cui volto era terreo e della Contessa di Polignac e della figlia di lei che erano verdi di rabbia per l'ennesimo trionfo delle famiglie de Jarjayes e de Lille, tutti gli altri invitati, fra cui figuravano anche il Conte di Canterbury con la neo moglie e Sir Percy Blakeney, parteciparono con entusiasmo ai festeggiamenti e si congratularono con gli eroi di Lille. Il Generale de Jarjayes e la consorte erano molto orgogliosi e l'unico rimpianto, in tanta gioia, fu che la vecchia Marie non fosse con loro a condividere quei momenti.

La cosa sorprendente fu che Antigone, a soli ventidue mesi, comprese alla perfezione che entrambi i genitori erano delle persone molto importanti e iniziò a darsi delle arie da gran dama. Lanciò, quindi, delle altissime urla quando le comunicarono che i bambini come lei non erano invitati alla cerimonia.

Mentre i festeggiamenti fervevano, Geneviève de Compiègne se ne stava seduta a ridosso di una parete a fare da tappezzeria. Partecipare alla briosità generale non le era possibile mentre seguiva, con gli occhi nervosi, il marito che danzava con una dama o faceva il cascamorto con un'altra. L'alta società francese aveva imparato, nei mesi, a ignorare il volto giallognolo e corrucciato di quella donna che, agli occhi del bel mondo settecentesco, si era macchiata dei crimini peggiori: gelosia e tetraggine.

Si macerava in tal modo la mente e il cuore, quando udì un rumore leggero di passi e, con la coda dell'occhio, vide una sagoma prendere posto accanto a lei. Pensava che si trattasse della suocera, tornata a controllarla dopo avere percorso in lungo e in largo la sala a caccia di invitati ricchi e illustri, ma, dopo avere guardato meglio, sussultò.

– Oh, Eccellenza! – ebbe appena il tempo di mormorare, inchinandosi, contemporaneamente, per baciare l'anello al nuovo arrivato.

– Non crucciateVi, Madame e non disperdete i Vostri pensieri dietro a questioni che non hanno rilevanza alcuna – le disse il Vescovo, con voce elegante e tono amichevole – Vi inviterei a ballare, ma il mio stato me lo impedisce e, d'altra parte, la danza di due zoppi sarebbe uno spettacolo ben misero.

All'udire quelle parole, Geneviève de Compiègne arrossì violentemente mentre l'altro continuava a rivolgersi saggiamente a lei.

– Chi disprezza, il più delle volte, non merita l'oggetto del proprio disgusto e fonda la parte preponderante del proprio fascino sull'incapacità che ha il disprezzato di esercitare un controllo su di lui.

Mentre Geneviève de Compiègne chinava il viso e serrava le labbra, il cerimoniere annunciò l'ingresso in sala della Regina.

Maria Antonietta salutò con eleganza impeccabile i presenti che le si erano avvicinati finché, incrociato lo sguardo del Vescovo, lo invitò, con un cenno del capo, a raggiungerla.

**Quanto ho narrato sull'assedio di Lille, ad eccezione del ruolo svolto da Oscar, da André e dal Duca di Germain, è assolutamente vero.**

**Per l'episodio del Duca di Germain che, privato delle rendite, ha fatto costruire una statua piccolissima su un basamento gigantesco, mi sono ispirata alla vicenda della statua del Cristo di Lisbona che fu edificata minuscola su un basamento enorme per sopravvenuta mancanza di fondi.**

**Come sempre, grazie a tutti e buona lettura!**


End file.
